Running Away From Hell
by GabanaF
Summary: - O que são walkers? - indagou Rachel, confusa pelas inúmeras informações que Quinn dera em tão pouco tempo. - Zumbis, Rachel - respondeu a outra, tendo dificuldade com alguns adesivos no peito de Rachel. - Estamos no meio de um apocalipse zumbi.
1. Running From Death

**13 de Março de 2012**

**Lima Hospital, Lima, OH**

**5:45 PM**

— Anda Rachel, acorde! — Quinn Fabray sacudia sua antiga colega do clube de coral desesperada. — Vamos, Rach, eu preciso de você aqui!

Uma lâmpada estourou acima delas. Quinn deitou-se sobre o corpo inerte de Rachel para protegê-la dos estilhaços. Os gritos vindos do lado de fora aterrorizavam a garota. Tiros também eram ouvidos. Ela voltou às inúteis tentativas de acordar Rachel Berry.

— Por favor, Rachel! Estamos sem tempo! Sabe o quanto custou fazer Santana parar aqui para te levar? Acorde, Rachel, por favor!

Quinn sentiu o chão estremecer e mais tiros, agora muito mais perto. Ela engoliu em seco, apavorada. Estavam no corredor, pensou. A guarda estava no corredor. Isso significava que os walkers tinham se aproximado terrivelmente.

Ela olhou para a porta, que tremia devido à pressão. Sua expressão estava perdida. Ou trancava Rachel ali e saía pela janela como entrara ou esperava o exército para ser morta. Era uma decisão difícil, mas as palavras de Santana invadiram sua mente, "Faça o que der." Querendo obrigar seu corpo a não fazer aquilo, ela encaminhou-se à janela, lançando um último olhar sofrido à Rachel.

— O que está acontecendo?

Quinn arfou. Ao voltar sua atenção à Rachel, seu coração de um salto enorme. Rachel Berry tentava sentar-se, olhando confusamente para o quarto e apalpando seu peito cheio de fios ligados aos aparelhos. Quinn deu um grito de felicidade e correu de volta à garota.

— Rachel! N-nós... Precisamos sair daqui, agora! — Quinn analisou os equipamentos que prendiam Rachel, se perguntando como levaria ela com aquele tanto de fios. — Aconteceu algo... Tem walkers para todos os lados... Santana está nos esperando do lado de fora... Droga!

Quinn chutou o aparelho que controlava a respiração de Rachel. Toda a iluminação tinha ido embora, os equipamentos do quarto também haviam se desligado. Agradeceu pelo Sol ainda não ter descido completamente e começou a desconectar os aparelhos da garota. Os rugidos dos walkers, os gritos e os tiros dos humanos começavam a perturbá-la.

— O que são walkers? — indagou Rachel, confusa pelas inúmeras informações que Quinn dera em tão pouco tempo.

— Zumbis, Rachel — respondeu a outra, tendo dificuldade com alguns adesivos no peito de Rachel. — Estamos no meio de um apocalipse zumbi. — Ela tirou o último fio que prendia a garota à cama e rapidamente a pôs em seu colo. — Vamos.

Rachel sequer questionou quando Quinn tirou uma pistola de um _case_ na suas costas e foi em direção à janela, parando apenas para por no ombro uma mochila pesada, carregada que medicamentos que conseguira roubar ao entrar no hospital.

Quinn nunca ficou tão feliz em ter sugerido colocar a colega de coral no primeiro andar. Ela pulou a janela com facilidade, procurando seu carro que Santana estava dirigindo.

— Ah, meu Deus! — exclamou Rachel horrorizada, olhando para o lado.

Quinn xingou Santana em voz alta. O walker se aproximava ligeiramente mais rápido ao notar duas garotas vivas ali. Quinn não hesitou e atirou no morto-vivo, mirando no meio de sua testa enquanto sentia o rosto de Rachel afundar em seu peito.

Felizmente, um carro vermelho virou a esquina do hospital. Santana dirigia com um olhar psicopata; no banco do passageiro estava Brittany recarregando uma metralhadora. Quinn gritou para que elas parassem, fazendo a motorista dar um cavalo de pau. Ela abriu a porta de trás do carro, jogando Rachel sem muita cerimônia no banco, entrando rapidamente e fechando a porta, falando para Santana avançar.

Finalmente, pensou. Poderia sentir-se segura com Santana e Brittany — pelo menos por enquanto.

**13 de Março de 2012**

**Saída Sul de Lima, OH**

**6:00 PM**

— Devemos sair da cidade agora — decidiu Quinn uns dez minutos depois de elas terem saído do hospital. — Ouvi os caras do exército dizendo que vão isolar Lima. Se ficarmos aqui, morreremos.

Rachel continuava encolhida nos braços de Quinn, chorando e soluçando com medo. Quinn não podia culpá-la; quando aquele inferno tinha começado, sua reação fora muito pior. Acostumou-se com walkers por todos os lados. Mas ser jogada naquele mundo apocalíptico deveria horrível, mais aterrorizante que vê-lo nascer.

— Mas quando tudo isso acabar será mais fácil para o governo nos encontrar — retorquiu Santana com os olhos atentos nas ruas. Pessoas corriam ensangüentadas, walkers comiam alguns corpos que ainda gritavam; tudo hediondo demais para alguns meses atrás. Naquele dia, no entanto, era comum.

Porém, a maioria dos humanos que conseguiram sobreviver tinham o bom senso de se esconder em suas casas, de preferência no porão, e ficar lá até o dia amanhecer novamente. Os walkers começavam a dominar tudo, estava cada vez mais difícil sair à rua, tanto na noite quanto no dia.

E a situação pioraria, Quinn sabia. Tudo ficaria muito mais apavorante, o medo espalharia com mais rapidez, isso se já não tivesse sido espalhado. As quatro precisavam sair de Lima o quanto antes, arrumar um acampamento o mais longe possível de todas as cidades, viveriam por conta própria. Elas estavam sozinhas naquele mundo, era a triste verdade.

— Santana, apenas saía de Lima antes que viremos comida de zumbi — ordenou Quinn autoritária, encarando a motorista pelo retrovisor.

— Quinn está certa, San — disse Brittany antes que Santana revidasse. — Somos alvo fácil aqui dentro, principalmente agora que está escurecendo. Não podemos voltar à nossa casa, está cercada. A saída é ir embora.

Santana bufou, mas pôs o pé no acelerador, atropelando um walker distraído. Quinn deu um sorriso em agradecimento enquanto a outra apenas deu de ombros. Rachel se remexeu em meio ao abraço de Quinn e saiu dele, enxugando as lágrimas e assumindo uma postura séria.

— N-nossos pais? Nossos colegas? — perguntou, fazendo todas no carro fechar a cara. — O que houve com eles?

Santana e Brittany ficaram em silêncio, dando à Quinn a tarefa de responder àquela difícil pergunta.

— Morreram. Ou estão vagando por aí.

— C-como?

— Quando um walker te ataca, você tem que rezar para não ser mordido — explicou Quinn. — Primeiro vem a febre, depois você apaga. Morre. E "renasce" zumbi. Só um ataque certeiro na cabeça pode matá-lo.

Quinn sentiu-se culpada por ter feito Rachel voltar a chorar, mas aquele momento, o da descoberta, o de acordar e perceber que seu mundo se fora, era duro. A garota só precisava de um tempo — ou muito tempo.

— M-meus pais, Quinn? Eles morreram?

— Não — respondeu a outra. — Pelo menos eu acho que não. Hiram e Leroy foram os primeiros a saírem de Lima, prometi a eles que cuidaria de você até estar capacitada novamente. Mantínhamos contato até o governo cortar todos os meios de comunicação, há duas noites. Eu não sei onde eles estão, Rachel, lamento.

A noite chegara. Santana acendera os faróis do Cadillac no mínimo, para o caso de toparem com um walker perdido. As luzes e os gritos de Lima ficavam para trás rapidamente, o que obrigou Quinn a pedir para Santana desacelerar, para não perderem muita gasolina.

— E Finn? — Rachel voltou a perguntar, causando um rolar de olhos em Santana. Brittany cochilara no banco do passageiro. — Os garotos do Glee? Todos morreram?

Quinn suspirou, cansada. Teria que fazer Rachel dormir, mas ela não ficaria quieta sem respostas.

— No começo, todos estavam juntos. Pais, professores, membros do Glee... Depois que perdemos Mr. Schue e Coach Sylvester, as coisas desandaram. Kurt, sua família e Blaine partiram logo após seus pais. Mas também perdemos contato com eles. Finn preferiu ficar. Mike, Tina e Artie foram os próximos... Santana teve que matá-los uma semana depois, encontrou-os perto da saída da cidade, certo?

Santana assentiu, a expressão perturbada. Quinn continuou.

— Mercedes, Sam, Rory, Sugar e uma garota que a gente encontrou perdida pela cidade estavam bem e seguiram para o sul, há uns quatro dias. Planejamos encontrá-los. Ao contrário de seus pais e Kurt, nós pegamos um rádio-comunicador e entregamos a Sam. O outro está no porta-luvas do carro. Não vamos nos perder deles, disso tenho certeza.

Quinn engoliu em seco, fitando Santana pelo retrovisor. Ela sabia que faltava um aluno do coral a ser mencionado, não se esquecendo do final de outro. Respirou fundo e retomou seu relato.

— Puck é o melhor. — Quinn sorriu, lembrando-se da expressão do garoto de moicano ao deixar a casa onde se abrigavam. — Ficou para proteger Shelby e Beth, e disse que se juntaria ao nosso acampamento. Agora com o exército querendo fechar a cidade, não sei o que acontecerá com eles.

Olhou para Rachel. Os olhos dela imploravam pelo que tinha acontecido com Finn.

— Num dia, estávamos sem fralda para Beth. Puck sempre ia sozinho buscá-las, mas Finn se ofereceu para ir. — Quinn parou. Contar aquela história era pior que tê-la vivido. — Aquele idiota... Ele não voltou. Minha missão foi de procurá-lo, ver se ele precisava de ajuda com um grupo de walkers... Finn era um deles, a transformação mais rápida que já vi. Embora antes eu quisesse colocar uma bala no meio da testa dele, nunca foi tão doloroso atirar num zumbi.

Rachel não procurou os braços de Quinn ou se debulhou em lágrimas. Apenas ficou parada, deixando que o balanço do carro a encostasse na janela e lá permanecendo até cair no sono.

Quinn afagou os cabelos de Rachel, tentando confortá-la. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se tivesse deixado Rachel no hospital como Santana sugerira, pensou. Ela não pertencia àquele mundo sem sonhos, àquele apocalipse maluco. Teria que protegê-la sempre, até seu último dia, como prometera a Hiram e Leroy.

— Ela vai ficar bem — disse Santana com a voz rouca, observando Quinn. — Rachel foi jogada nesse mundo, leva-se mais tempo para nós para se acostumar.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça, ainda ressentida.

— Me pergunto o que nós seríamos se isso tudo não tivesse acontecido — murmurou.

— Ela com certeza ainda te comeria — respondeu a outra, mal contendo o riso. Quinn suspirou, Santana sempre seria Santana. — Olha para você! Essa sua pose de bad boy mata todo mundo.

Santana riu abertamente. Quinn bufou ao passar a mão nos cabelos curtos e róseos, que tinha pintado um pouco antes dos walkers dominarem o planeta. Ela não sentia falta do loiro, pois durante as primeiras semanas aquele tom rosa e sua nova postura agressiva garantiam aos colegas do Glee comida da melhor qualidade.

Suas roupas tinham mudado, também. Não usava mais sapatos _vintage_ ou vestidos (até por que era muito trabalhoso atirar em walkers ou correr deles vestida daquela maneira), e sim tênis All Star surrado e maioria das camisetas de banda que conseguira pegar quando a loja de discos fora saqueada. Suas companheiras inseparáveis (além de Santana e Brittany) eram duas ou três camisas flanelas e uma jaqueta de couro.

Quinn sentia-se bem daquela forma. Era como se esperasse dezessete anos para surtar completamente, e quando aconteceu, um apocalipse zumbi chegou. Fora um choque para ela da mesma forma para os outros, mas Quinn sentia que tinha esperado todo aquele tempo com um vazio no peito apenas para estar pronta para aquele mundo. Sua vida já estava destruída, não era nada demais matar alguns zumbis para aliviar a tensão.

— Estamos perto de Fletcher, a mais ou menos oitenta quilômetros de Lima — anunciou Santana, checando o GPS e interrompendo os pensamentos de Quinn. — Acho melhor pararmos.

— Está _mesmo_ muito escuro lá fora — notou Quinn, encostando o nariz na janela para tentar enxergar algo. Santana revirou os olhos. — É perigoso andar nessa escuridão, pode haver um bando de walkers por aí.

— Eu falei que deveríamos esperar até o amanhecer — sussurrou a outra, emburrada. — Mas ninguém me escuta.

Santana foi desacelerando o Cadillac até parar numa clareira no acostamento da estrada. Ela fez uma manobra, de modo que os faróis do carro iluminassem a clareira à procura de walkers. Num silêncio que ardeu os ouvidos de Quinn, elas desceram para acender uma fogueira. De acordo com o último noticiário, qualquer sinal de luz afastaria os mortos-vivos.

— Deixe-a dormir — murmurou Quinn no ouvido de Santana quando a viu querendo acordar Brittany. — Cuidamos da segurança delas hoje.

A outra assentiu, se deixando ser abraçada por Quinn e indo para perto da fogueira.

**14 de Março de 2012**

**Sodom-Ballou Road North, Fletcher, OH**

**8:45 AM**

A cabeça de Rachel doía horrivelmente. A única coisa que se lembrava era da voz de Quinn interrompendo seus sonhos intermináveis e ela tentando acordar para poder escutá-la completamente. No próximo minuto, se viu presa a fios dentro de um quarto de hospital no que Quinn chamara de um apocalipse zumbi.

Queria ter ficado nos seus sonhos. Ouvir Quinn contar quase com indiferença o que estava acontecendo fez se perguntar se ela estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo. Era um choque tremendo, ela não queria fazer parte daquele mundo, desejava ter ficado naquela cama de hospital dormindo até que aquele mundo fosse dissolvido e seu mundo — um mundo de sonhos, Broadway e New York — voltasse.

Mas pelas expectativas de Quinn e Santana, as coisas não seriam fáceis daqui pra frente, o mundo de Rachel Berry estava completamente detonado. Zumbis... Walkers, como Quinn chamara aquela aberração que tentara persegui-las ao saírem do hospital. Parecia horrivelmente impossível. Zumbis... Como aquilo tinha surgido? Como as pessoas estavam começando a aceitar e se entregar àquelas coisas?

Rachel achara as informações de Quinn vagas. Pelo jeito nem ela, com seu visual novo e estranho, de cabelos curtos e pintados de rosa, saberia responder. Queria evitar as perguntas, mas seu instinto curioso não tinha mudado e saber o que estava acontecendo ali parecia uma grande vantagem.

— Tudo bem? — indagou Quinn no banco da frente do carro, assustando Rachel. Seus olhos ardiam por causa da luz do sol invadindo tudo sem respeito, e tirando umas dores nas costas e na cabeça, sentia-se estranhamente bem. Ela assentiu para Quinn, que aumentou ainda mais seu tom preocupado. — Não precisa de nada? Tem certeza que está bem?

— Estou. — Rachel tentou levantar-se, mas bateu a cabeça na janela do Cadillac, soltando um uivo de dor. A expressão de Quinn transformou-se numa de terror e ela tentou socorrer a morena, sem realmente saber o que fazer. — Quinn, fique aí. Estou bem.

Quinn sentou novamente. Rachel só então foi notar que o carro não estava em movimento. Olhou para o lado de fora da janela e encontrou Santana e Brittany terminando de fechar um acampamento. Pela fogueira ainda fumegando, Rachel supôs que não passara muitas horas do dia.

— Estávamos esperando você acordar — disse Quinn após alguns minutos, encarando suas mãos em seu colo. — Você me parece muito frágil.

Rachel queria responder que estava mesmo frágil. Não se lembrava de nada, mas para ela estar numa cama de hospital durante o fim do mundo, deveria ter acontecido um acidente muito grave. Ela só se perguntava que acidente teria sido esse.

Era estranho. Suas memórias antigas ainda eram suas. Lembrava-se de Quinn grávida no segundo ano, de ter namorado Finn por um tempo, de Finn ter tido sua primeira vez com Santana não com ela. Lembrava-se do Glee Club, de Mr. Schue, de Shelby, de Beth, dos seus pais... A lista era longa. Contudo, sua memória não parecia ter guardado as lembranças recentes. Ela sabia que deveria ter ido ao último ano na McKinley High, mas não se lembrava de ter ido com os pais fazer a matrícula ou de ter tido um dia de aula.

E do nada, sua vida toda fora embora para ela ser jogada numa realidade alternativa totalmente aterrorizante. Tinham-se passado apenas algumas horas, mas a perspectiva de ver outro walker a encarando com aqueles olhos fundos e sem vida, desesperado por um pedaço de carne humana, era apavorante.

— Ela acordou? Ótimo, vamos logo embora. Contatei com Sam, e ele está ao redor de Nashville, e que vai parar por lá — falou Santana rapidamente, entrando no carro pelo banco do motorista e assumindo o comando. Mesmo com aquele tom, alguma coisa dizia a Rachel que Santana não era na verdade a chefe de tudo. — Se tudo der certo, chegaremos lá em dois dias.

— Empacotaram tudo? — indagou Quinn autoritária, sentando-se ao lado de Rachel para que Brittany pudesse ficar perto de Santana, que já acelerava o Cadillac para fora da clareira.

— Deixamos a fogueira de fora, se quiser saber — resmungou Santana, rolando os olhos.

Quinn bufou, mas sorriu ao olhar indagador de Rachel.

— C-como vocês conseguiram isso tudo? — ela perguntou.

— O carro era do meu avô — disse Quinn, começando a contar nos dedos. — Juntamos cinco ou seis tanques de gasolina para continuar a viagem. Sei que não é muito, mas dá para chegar a algum lugar. Comida, armamento, roupas... Pegamos tudo há dois dias para não esquecermos nada. A única coisa que faltava era medicamentos, que eu peguei quando te salvei ontem.

Rachel esboçou um sorriso em agradecimento. Mais uma vez, não se lembrava de como surgira uma amizade com Quinn. Sua última lembrança com a antiga loira fora durante o baile, onde Quinn havia perdido a coroa para Kurt e ela se dera o trabalho de ir consolá-la quando sabia que ninguém mais o faria. Contudo, Quinn ainda a desprezava de todas as formas possíveis mesmo após aquilo.

Sua curiosidade estava lhe matando para perguntar o que tinha acontecido com ela. O que a teria feito perder a memória e acordar num planeta apocalíptico. No entanto, não queria chatear as garotas — especialmente Santana e seu humor explosivo — com mais perguntas. Pelo jeito se passara muito tempo, mas as lembranças ainda estavam vivas em suas mentes. Não queria causar-lhes sofrimento desnecessário. Deixaria que as coisas fluíssem.

Santana colocou um cassete no aparelho antiquado de som do Cadillac — e Rachel ficou se perguntando aonde Quinn havia arranjado aquelas fitas —, diminuindo o clima tenso, que a morena percebeu que sempre se instalava entre as três. Quinn se ocupava em observar atentamente a beirada da estrada com uma pistola na mão direita, pronta para o ataque. Rachel não tinha certeza se a garota usaria a arma para atirar num walker dentro do carro, mas ficou quieta. Questionar aquilo só traria mais olhares mortais da motorista.

Brittany balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música, que Rachel mais tarde descobriu ser um rock dos anos 80. É claro, pensou, não teria músicas novas naquele cassete antigo. Sua expressão deprimiu-se um pouco ao perceber que não teriam músicas novas por um bom tempo.

Suspirou. Sem mais desejos ou vontades, ela se questionou o que estava fazendo ali. Seja lá o que estivesse sofrendo no hospital, queria ter ficado lá. Pelo menos continuaria sonhando, pelo menos não teria que acordar para enfrentar aquele mundo louco. Ela jamais tinha pegado numa arma, como Quinn esperava que ela se desse bem? Não, não teria jeito de sobreviver ali sem um companheiro inseparável que a protegeria de tudo.

Mal as palavras invadiram seus pensamentos e ela imaginou Finn na sua frente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Finn Hudson era um idiota, Rachel sabia depois daquele beijo muito distante no palco das Nacionais. Mas era _seu_ idiota, o garoto que amava. Ainda não acreditara que ele tinha se transformando numa daquelas coisas iguais à que encontrara na janela do hospital. Pensar nele como um dos walkers doía demais para Rachel, por isso ela se deixou sorrir ao ver um Finn com a jaqueta do time de futebol americano vindo em sua direção no corredor do McKinley.

— Tudo bem, Rachel? — A voz de Quinn invadiu seus ouvidos, cuidadosa e um tanto apaixonada.

Rachel saiu de seus devaneios para encontrar um sorriso bondoso de Quinn, que ela jamais tinha visto, em sua direção. Ela confirmou com a cabeça, virando o rosto para que a garota não a visse limpando seus olhos.

— Ok mesmo? — insistiu a garota, pondo a mão no ombro de Rachel. Ela achou o movimento de Quinn carinhoso e pôs sua mão em cima da dela, demonstrando apoio.

— Só estou cansada. E dolorida — acrescentou, fazendo Santana, que prestava atenção na conversa das duas, rir.

— Também pudera, você esteve _anos_ em coma — disse.

Rachel arregalou os olhos. Quinn lançou um olhar mortal a Santana, que continuou com aquele riso zombeteiro dela na cara e que Rachel conhecia tão bem.

Suas entranhas pesavam ao perceber o que estava acontecendo consigo. Ela entrara em coma. Por alguma coisa, alguma queda, algum acidente que poderia ter sido fatal, mas não foi. Ela ficara tempos no hospital enquanto os walkers dominavam o planeta Terra de alguma forma ainda inexplicável. Seus pais quiseram levá-la, porém Quinn disse que cuidaria dela.

E ela cuidou. Tratou bem Rachel até a situação sair do controle, e ter sido obrigada a tentar uma última tentativa de acordá-la. Dando certo, arrumou tudo para ir embora e encontrar Sam e sua gangue.

O que Rachel não entendia — mais do que seus pais terem fugido sem ela, mais do que não se lembrar do acidente ou das coisas o antecederam — era como ela tinha conseguido ouvir a voz de Quinn no dia anterior, tão pedinte e desesperada. Ela simplesmente não pôde agüentar ouvir a garota daquela maneira, queria levantar e fazer Quinn sentir-se bem, ficar feliz por vê-la outra vez.

Quinn era quem mais aparecia em seus sonhos durante o coma. Sequer sabia que estava naquele estado, sequer sabia o que a tinha levado a ficar naquela situação, mas Quinn estava lá sempre. Seja durante algo completamente maluco como vigiar a porta de um teatro da Broadway para que ela se apresentasse sozinha nele ou relembrando um dos pequenos momentos que já tinham tido. Quinn era presença constante neles, mais do que seus pais ou Finn ou qualquer pessoa com quem se importava.

— Santana! — exclamou Quinn indignada, passando o braço inconscientemente pelos ombros de Rachel. A garota deu um sorriso mínimo e não se importou. — Pode fazer o favor de apenas dirigir? Está assustando Rachel!

Quinn sorriu para ela novamente daquela forma carinhosa. Rachel tentava digerir que, por trás daquela garota mandona e forte com um visual muito bizarro, existia uma menina doce e agradável. Ela gostava daquilo.

— Você não se lembra de nada? — questionou Quinn um tempo depois, quando Santana estava distraída com a música e cantava com Brittany, animada. O tom dela estava esperançoso demais, Rachel notou. — Antes do acidente... De nada?

— Não lembro nem por que eu entrei em coma — respondeu Rachel, deixando a cabeça cair no ombro de Quinn, olhando-a sem emoção. — Quero dizer, eu só senti que precisava acordar ao ouvir sua voz, só isso. E agora estou aqui.

Ela não deixou escapar o tom amargurado. O mundo que queria permanecia entalado na garganta. A percepção cada vez mais viva de que tudo nunca voltaria ao normal continuava a fazer seu coração e sua alma doer.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito, Rachel — Quinn disse ao apertar seu ombro delicadamente. — Vamos sobreviver a este inferno, acredite.

Rachel acreditou.

**14 de Março de 2012**

**Schnebly Road, Xenia, OH**

**10:20 AM**

Santana sabia que deveria sentir pena de Rachel por ela ter sido jogada naquele ataque insano e cada vez mais presente dos walkers, mas ela não conseguia. Sua personalidade forte e durona não era compatível com uma Berry, a garota era frágil demais, artística demais para ela.

Quinn, por outro lado, adorava a imagem delicada de Rachel. Santana tinha certeza de que sua melhor amiga havia se apaixonado pelo hobbit antes mesmo de ela mesma perceber isso. Mas Quinn tinha perdido tempo demais procurando o sentido da sua vida enquanto Rachel se aproximava cada vez mais de Finn e pensava que ela era má.

_Disso_ Santana sentia pena. Por que Quinn tinha tido todas as oportunidades do mundo para fazer um novo dia melhor para ela e Rachel, só não tivera coragem. Ficara presa no estereótipo de uma sociedade prestes a entrar em colapso. Agora que tudo fora pelos ares, ela esperava o melhor para Quinn — e o melhor dela era apenas perto de Rachel.

De qualquer maneira, ela deu um sorriso mínimo ao observar as duas no banco de trás do carro velho de Quinn. Rachel (que ainda parecia doente, mas felizmente consciente de tudo que acontecia ao seu redor) deitava no colo de Quinn, enquanto a outra acariciava seus cabelos negros descontraidamente, parecendo lembrar à Santana aquela garota loira e certinha de poucos meses antes.

O fato de Rachel não se lembrar de nada do que tinha acontecido com ela preocupava Santana. Não por ela, já que não tinha nada a ver com aquela novela, e sim por causa de Quinn. Tinha trabalhado duro para poder ser vista como outra pessoa — uma pessoa melhor — para Rachel, que para Santana, vê-la desmoronar após o ocorrido e todas as transformações na sociedade era um tanto torturador.

— Britt, informações — pediu Quinn uns minutos mais tarde, ainda olhando para Rachel apaixonadamente.

Santana deu um olhar rápido à Brittany. A loira sorriu para ela, e a garota achou que poderia enfrentar um milhão de walkers naquele dia. Brittany era a melhor coisa que a sua vida miserável em Lima Heights poderia ter lhe dado. Ela era linda, inocente, a coisa mais pura e sensível dentro do mundo de merda em que se encontravam. Brittany era perfeita para ela, a garota mais inteligente do mundo.

— Estamos perto de Spring Valley — disse Brittany olhando o GPS, também verificando num mapa. — Santana, eu vou te dar o comando para nós não irmos pelas rodovias principais.

Aquela idéia genial tinha sido de Quinn, durante a arrumação para a fuga. De acordo com ela, seria mais fácil e teria menos trânsito se fossem por áreas suburbanas. Quanto menos interestaduais pegassem, melhor. Não enfrentariam walkers ou pessoas desesperadas em busca de ajuda.

Embora Santana não concordasse com Quinn, tinha que obedecê-la. Ela não gostava de ser comandada, mas Quinn e sua aura poderosa desde os tempos de Cheerios lideravam cada lugar que passavam. Seria quase impossível bater de frente com ela.

Quinn tinha o faro para aquelas coisas, algo que Santana jamais teria. Ela poderia ter crescido numa região não muito favorável de Lima, ter descoberto que seu nome verdadeiro era Santana aos seis anos de idade e ter arranjado encrenca com qualquer pessoa que se metesse com suas amigas e Brittany, mas Quinn possuía uma coisa muito mais que isso.

Ela transbordava poder. Olhar nos olhos da garota punk que ela havia se tornado — sem conhecê-la por muito tempo — poderia ser fatal. Santana e os sobreviventes do Glee sabiam o que ela era de verdade: uma pessoa doce e amável. Mas você não deveria se meter no caminho de Quinn Fabray sem esperar nada além do sofrimento eterno.

— Próxima parada? — perguntou Quinn, atenta.

— Daqui a cem quilômetros, o que deve levar uma hora mais ou menos — informou Brittany, diminuindo o volume do rock que Santana havia deixado tocar.

Brittany permaneceu quieta. Santana desviou o olhar por um segundo da estrada para observá-la. Todos poderiam achá-la uma vadia, mas quando se tratava da namorada, Santana sabia ser a pessoa mais meiga do mundo. Ela conhecia cada detalhe de Brittany, tanto corporal quanto psicológico, e aquela garota ao seu lado estava escondendo alguma coisa, sentia.

— O que foi? — questionou Santana, dando um sorrisinho de lado para a loira.

— Nada — Brittany respondeu, os olhos perturbados vidrados na janela do carro. — Vire ali, ok?

Santana fez o que a garota pedia, indo parar numa estradinha de terra com um engarrafamento. Ela ergueu os olhos para Quinn, que fez uma expressão confusa e mandou Rachel levantar de seu colo. Ela e Santana se entreolharam, decidindo silenciosamente o que deveriam fazer.

— Não está andando — observou Santana, colocando a cabeça para fora do Cadillac, vendo alguns carros com aparência abandonada no percurso. — Vamos dar meia volta, achar outro caminho.

Ela pisou na marcha ré, porém antes que o carro voltasse a andar, um walker apareceu misteriosamente no capô do Cadillac, fazendo Rachel dar um grito assustado e Brittany rapidamente sacar sua pistola. Ela ignorou as ordens de Quinn sobre não atacar um zumbi com uma arma de fogo e deu um tiro certeiro na cabeça do morto-vivo.

Como se tivessem dormindo, mais walkers saíram de seus esconderijos e caminhavam de sua forma lenta, porém perigosa, em direção ao Cadillac. Santana não hesitou em enfiar completamente o pé no pedal e sair da estradinha de terra cantando pneus.

— Espere! — gritou Quinn quando Santana mudou a marcha para acelerar o carro.

— Quinn, ficou maluca, estamos no meio de algo aqui! — revidou a morena também aos gritos, irritada com a atitude nada maligna da amiga naquele momento.

— Não, Santana, olhe!

Santana fechou o vidro da sua janela e aconselhou a Brittany fazer o mesmo. Ela lançou um olhar temeroso à massa de zumbis que saía da estrada, liderados por dois extremamente bem arrumados para serem walkers. Em sua forma humana, eles deveriam ter sido gays ou...

O coração da garota parou por um segundo. Ela reconhecia a gravata de um deles. Conhecia o blazer rasgado dele. Reconheceu as botas desbotadas que o outro estava usando. Percebeu até os poucos tufos de cabelo engomado que os dois usavam. Ela comprimiu os lábios, controlando suas lágrimas.

Kurt e Blaine.

Aqueles eram Kurt e Blaine.

Mas não pareciam em nada os garotos que Santana conhecia. A pele deles estava sem cor, magra e faltando em vários lugares, onde era visível a carne, inclusive os ossos. Os olhos fundos e vermelhos estavam famintos e a boca pingava sangue, dando a impressão que eles tinham acabado de se alimentar.

No entanto, walkers jamais estavam completamente satisfeitos. Eles seguiam na direção do Cadillac, gemendo e urrando como animais, à procura de mais comida, de humanos novinhos em folha para se tornarem mais deles.

Ela ouviu Brittany gritando no seu ouvido para que acelerasse o Cadillac, mas ela não conseguiu. Não poderia deixar Kurt e Blaine — os _zumbis_ Kurt e Blaine, tinha de se lembrar — ali. Não, seria errado. Já havia passado por isso com Tina, Mike e Artie, ela não queria ver as pessoas que mais amava no mundo sofrer terrivelmente. Não queria vê-las mortas.

Então, pegou a pistola que Brittany ainda segurava e desceu o vidro do carro. Sua mira melhorara muito durante as semanas que se passavam. Duas balas bastaram para tirar Kurt e Blaine em definitivo daquele mundo apocalíptico. Pisou no acelerador, atropelando vários walkers enquanto as lágrimas desciam sem controle.


	2. Painful

_**18 de Outubro de 2011**_

_**McKinley High School, Lima, OH**_

_**1:30 PM**_

— _Rachel, você tem certeza disso? — perguntou Quinn lá de baixo, olhando preocupada para a amiga, que subia lentamente os degraus da escada. — É muito alto!_

_Rachel olhou para baixo e sorriu radiante, continuando a subir. Geralmente tinha medo de altura ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse escadas, mas aquilo era importante. O pôster gigante dela para a campanha de Kurt à presidência do grêmio estudantil com certeza arrancaria votos da maioria dos jogadores de futebol._

_Era uma estratégia de marketing estar ali, durante o treino dos garotos, para colocar a faixa no prédio alto do colégio. Alguns haviam parado para observar, e depois serem gritados por Coach Beiste para continuar o serviço. A primeira parte do pôster já tinha sido colocada, faltava apenas ajeitar o lado esquerdo e tudo estaria pronto._

— _Rachel... — ela ouviu Quinn gemer, o tom medroso da voz da garota a fazendo rir. Sua amizade com Quinn tinha começado de forma estranha no verão, mas Rachel não discutia. Quinn praticamente fazia tudo o que ela pedia; coisas que Finn jamais pensaria em fazer. — Por favor, desce daí logo!_

_Quinn bufou, começando a se arrepender de ter deixado Rachel se apoderar da escada do zelador para colocar aquele cartaz gigante idiota. Suas mãos tremiam ao segurar a madeira do objeto, esperando que isso não fosse afetar a confiança de Rachel a quase dez metros de altura._

_Rachel encaixou a última parte do pôster no prego posto antes pelo zelador da McKinley e virou-se para dar um sorriso vitorioso à Quinn. A garota, apesar de todo o medo e revolta por ter a sensação de que algo poderia dar terrivelmente errado, não deixou de sorrir também._

_Rachel era maravilhosa, Quinn se alegrava por ter uma amizade com ela. Claro, suas intenções eram outras quando apareceu na varanda da casa dela no começo do verão para pedir algumas dicas de musicais, mas estava contente por ser amiga dela._

_Então, o mundo de Quinn parou por um segundo._

_Ela não viu a bola de futebol voando alto por ela, não ouviu o grito desesperado de algum jogador idiota de futebol americano. Só entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando seu instinto a tirou do caminho ao ver Rachel Berry caindo em câmera lenta em sua direção._

_O baque surdo do corpo pequeno de Rachel ao cair na grama despertou Quinn. Ela também estava deitada no chão, mas não hesitou nenhum segundo ao levantar-se e correr para a garota que amava._

_As pernas de Rachel formavam um ângulo estranho. Ela estava desacordada, e Quinn caiu no gramado ao lado dela, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber como afastar os jogadores curiosos, lançando olhares à Rachel de pura pena._

— _Ela não está morta, ela não está morta — Quinn se pegou repetindo enquanto sacudia veementemente o corpo imóvel de Rachel na estúpida tentativa de acordá-la_

— _Quinn, deixe Coach Beiste levá-la ao hospital! — exclamou alguém, Quinn reconheceu como Sam, seu amigo protetor de sempre. Mas não, ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação e tentava muito controlar as lágrimas. Ainda balançava Rachel à procura de algum sinal de vida._

_Ao contrário de Sam, Coach Beiste não hesitou em tirá-la dali. Sentiu mãos fortes a pegando pelos ombros e jogando-a num outro corpo. Ela se debatia, se contorcia, tentado sair do abraço de urso do garoto ao ver Beiste levantar e ajeitar no colo Rachel para levá-la ao hospital._

— _Calma Quinn — sussurrou a voz grave de Sam em seu ouvido._

_Mas Quinn não queria estar calma, Finn estava acompanhando a garota que amava e ela não podia ir com eles. Debateu-se mais uma vez no aperto de Sam, tentando se livrar dele e para ir correndo atrás da treinadora. Não, não podia deixar Rachel morrer, não podia... Se aquilo acontecesse, seria culpa _dela_._

**14 de Março de 2012**

**Township Line Road, Waynesville, OH**

**11:10 AM**

— Meu Deus, meu Deus — Quinn ouviu Rachel murmurar, balançando para frente e para trás rapidamente, num ritmo contínuo.

Ela tentara confortar a garota, mas Rachel se encolhera perto da janela, o mais longe possível dela. Queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas a imagem ainda fresca na memória de Santana dando dois tiros certeiros em Blaine e Kurt explicou tudo.

Santana era tudo — vadia, trapaceira, sem-vergonha, esquentada, idiota, ex-Cheerio com mania de grandeza... —, mas não sentia pena, Quinn sabia disso. No entanto, ao observá-la atirar nos dois antigos colegas de coral com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ela mudou seus conceitos.

Nunca tinha visto a garota daquela forma. Tinham se afastado pelo menos trinta quilômetros da pequena estrada e Santana ainda se sacudia no banco do carona, chorando torrencialmente. Brittany agora dirigia, com um olho na estrada e outro na namorada, acariciando seus cabelos negros e lhe dizendo palavras de consolo.

Mas Quinn sabia que não existia consolo para aquilo. Ela havia matado um amigo também — embora não gostasse nada de Finn, a história que eles tinham era demais para ser ignorada —, já tinha sentido o que Santana estava passando naquele momento: a indignação de vê-lo transformado, o horroroso ato de atirar nele e observá-lo cair enquanto tem de correr pela própria vida, e mais tarde, onde a mente a leva a pensar que poderia ter dado certo se um pequeno erro atrás fosse corrigido.

Quinn queria confortar Santana, dizer que estivera na pele dela, quando lembrou que ela tinha passado por aquilo duas vezes, em menos de um mês. Como dormia na cama ao lado de Santana na casa enorme em que se hospedavam, às vezes ela a ouvia chorando, tão baixinho que nem Brittany, dormindo abraçada à ela, escutava. No dia em que encontrara Mike, Artie e Tina na saída da cidade, Santana chorara a noite inteira, e tudo o que Quinn queria fazer era se juntar à vigília de Sam para não precisar escutar a amiga sofrer tanto.

— Quinn...

Rachel ergueu os olhos para ela. Estavam vermelhos e inchados. Quando a garota abriu a boca para responder, Rachel prontamente se grudou no corpo dela, soluçando e tremendo tanto quanto Santana.

Quinn não fez nada além de englobá-la em seus braços, fazendo sons que ouvia sua mãe imitar para ela quando criança. Eles a acalmavam durante a noite quando tinha seus pesadelos estranhos. Esperava realmente que tivesse o mesmo efeito em Rachel.

Ela tentava não chorar, tentava permanecer forte para Rachel, para Santana e Brittany por que era a verdadeira chefe ali, mas ter Rachel em seus braços, tão machucada, tão sofrida, ainda doente por causa dos meses em coma, lhe causava uma dor imensa. Tinha que permanecer forte, uma voz dizia em sua cabeça.

_Permaneça forte, Quinn._

— Brittany — chamou Quinn, impressionada por sua voz ter saído enérgica. — Acho que precisamos parar um pouco.

Brittany, que oferecia colo à Santana, concordou. Ela andou mais alguns quilômetros até parar numa nova estradinha de terra, que, felizmente, não tinha nada além do Cadillac e das quatro garotas. Quinn imediatamente saiu do carro com a pistola a tira colo e pegou as chaves com Brittany para abrir o porta-malas, tirando de lá quatro banquinhos de madeira e os colocando ao lado do carro.

Quinn carregou Rachel até um deles e se agachou perto dela. Ofereceu um pouco de água, que também pegara do porta-malas, e tentou dar um sorriso. Doía ver Rachel — a grande Rachel Berry, a garota cheia de sonhos e sorrisos que poderiam iluminar toda a cidade Lima — daquela forma. Ela parecia aturdida, olhando para os lados como se esperasse que um zumbi fosse sair da mata que encobria a estradinha e atacá-la. Estava aterrorizada, e Quinn sinceramente não sabia o que fazer com aquele torpor que passava pela cabeça dela.

A poucos metros dela, Brittany conseguira algum sucesso com Santana. Ela parara de chorar e bebia a garrafa de água num gole só. Seu olhar estava tão confuso quanto o de Rachel, e ela apenas mudou a direção de seus sentimentos quando Brittany lhe deu um selinho e a abraçou.

Quinn observou tristemente a cena das duas. Desejava poder fazer isso com Rachel um dia. Pegá-la deprimida e fazer cócegas nela até conseguir ouvir a risada escandalosa dela. Queria muito sorrir para ela e melhorar tudo ao seu redor. Suspirou, abatida pelas lembranças da época em que ela e Rachel eram melhores amigas antes de ela entrar em coma. Fora o mais próximo que ela chegara a uma relação com Rachel, e nenhum apocalipse zumbi a impediria de ter aquilo de volta.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai? — soluçou Rachel após alguns minutos, deixando que Quinn enxugasse suas lágrimas. — Vamos cuidar umas das outras, e nada vai nos acertar, certo?

Quinn mordeu o lábio, desejando responder àquela pergunta com sinceridade. Mas sabia que não podia. Não queria ser a culpada pelo retorno da choradeira de Rachel. Desviando o olhar daqueles grandes olhos castanhos pedintes, ela disse:

— Nós vamos cuidar uma da outra, isso eu prometo. Eu lhe disse que iríamos nos safar dessa, e não vou descansar um minuto até que nós estejamos salvas no local onde Sam está.

A boca de Rachel se entreabriu num pequeno sorriso, e Quinn achou aquilo um começo. Ela beijou a testa da garota e se levantou ao ouvir o chiado conhecido do rádio-comunicador dentro do porta-luvas do Cadillac. Sentou-se no banco do passageiro e o ligou, ouvindo a voz de Sam quase que instantaneamente.

— _Câmbio... Sam falando, tem alguém aí?_

— Sim, Sam, é a Quinn — a garota respondeu, achando graça da seriedade dele. Podiam estar no fim do mundo, mas ver Sam Evans agindo seriamente continuava estranho. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— _Você_ _tem que falar câmbio, Quinn, faz parte do negócio_ — reclamou ele, e Quinn deixou escapar uma risada. Sam fazia bem a ela, esperava que chegassem a Nashville logo. — _Mas enfim... Estamos bem. Encontramos uma fazenda longe de tudo... Os donos simplesmente sumiram. Tudo está em perfeita ordem, parece que eles saíram apenas com a roupa do corpo. Tem comida, energia elétrica, uma horta... Acho que poderemos viver aqui por uns tempos._

— Esqueceu de falar câmbio — brincou Quinn, rindo. Sam bufou do outro lado da linha, irritado. Tinha se esquecido do quanto era bom importunar o garoto.

— _E vocês, como estão?_ Câmbio. — Ele enfatizou a última palavra.

— Não muito bem... — o sorriso de Quinn sumiu. Ela olhou para fora do carro e encontrou uma cena estranha, onde Santana estava consolando Rachel. Franziu a testa, observando que Brittany procurava algo no porta-malas, provavelmente alguma das bolachas que trouxera. — Santana acabou de matar os zumbis Kurt e Blaine.

Sam ficou em silêncio, e Quinn não sabia se ele estava apenas esperando que ela dissesse câmbio ou se estava digerindo a notícia. Decidiu esperar, lançando outro olhar ao lado de fora do Cadillac, vendo agora Rachel começar a conversar com Santana e Brittany, animada. Ela se perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

— _Cara, que péssimo._ — Quinn tinha que admitir que Sam talvez não fosse o melhor com palavras de consolo. Ela ouviu gritos durante a transmissão e arregalou os olhos, imaginando um ataque de walkers na fazenda que Sam achara. — _Merda... Tenho que ir, Sugar achou uma barata no banheiro. Vejo vocês em breve. Câmbio e desligo._

O rádio ficou mudo. Quinn respirou aliviada, sorrindo por que problemas idiotas como aquele ainda eram prioridades para garotas como Sugar. Ela gostara de saber que coisas normais, como acharem uma barata dentro do banheiro, continuava acontecendo. Mantinha o espírito humano em todos eles.

Rachel continuava conversando animadamente com Santana. Na antiga realidade delas, Santana _odiava_ Rachel. Ou pelo menos Quinn achava que sim, já que toda vez que mencionava a garota em alguma conversa, ela simplesmente virava a cara e ficava emburrada. Ou talvez Quinn mencionasse demais Rachel em suas conversas, tanto que começara a irritar a garota de ascendência latina.

De qualquer maneira, seu coração apertou ao ouvir a risada das duas combinando perfeitamente. Ela não fora capaz de fazer Rachel rir no seu pior momento, e só o fato de Santana ter se aproximado causou nela uma combustão espontânea de risadas. Quinn sabia que Santana jamais deixaria Brittany ou a machucaria, mas observá-la ser uma pessoa melhor para Rachel do que ela já fora, doía. E muito.

— Sam? — indagou Brittany quando Quinn se juntou a elas.

— Sim. Encontraram uma fazenda no meio do nada. Vão ficar por lá. Estão nos esperando. Sugar achou baratas no banheiro — disse Quinn de forma monótona e rápida.

Rachel olhou para ela e riu.

— Não parece bom para você — disse ela, arrancando risadas de Santana e Brittany, o que fez Quinn franzir a testa e se perguntar quando elas começaram a compartilhar piadas internas.

— Qual é... Joan Jett, estamos tentando arranjar algo para sorrir aqui, você deveria fazer o mesmo — falou Santana, puxando Quinn para sentar em seu colo e lhe fazendo cafuné.

A garota não resistiu aos carinhos de Santana, especialmente quando ela apenas fazia aquilo com a namorada. Sorriu envergonhada, e corou ao notar que estava sendo observada atentamente por Rachel. A morena percebeu que fora pega e também ficara vermelha, fixando seu olhar na lataria do carro.

— Acho melhor irmos, não? — sugeriu Brittany, pegando seu banco de madeira e levando até o porta-malas. — Não queremos perder Sugar e suas baratas.

Fazia muito tempo que Quinn não ria daquela forma. Dividir aquela alegria contida com Brittany, Santana e, em especial, Rachel, tornava tudo muito melhor. Sentia que poderia passar por todo aquele inferno com elas ao lado.

**14 de Março de 2012**

**Corboy Road, Winchester, OH**

**12:37 PM**

Brittany continuou a dirigir o Cadillac quando elas partiram mais uma vez pela estrada. Os ânimos ainda não eram os dos melhores, mas ela conseguia ver um futuro para as quatro.

Era otimista, e todos antes do apocalipse a chamavam de burra por causa de seu grande humor e da sua enorme capacidade de ver o bem mesmo nas coisas mais terríveis, porém Brittany não era uma total idiota.

Ela sabia das coisas, via coisas que os outros não conseguiam perceber, como a bondade no coração de Santana, a insegurança em relação aos sentimentos de Quinn, a compaixão enorme que Rachel sentia por muitos, em especial Quinn e Finn... Todos a chamavam de idiota por que ela simplesmente acreditava no melhor das pessoas, não no pior.

E quando os zumbis começaram a atacar Lima, Brittany espantou a todos. Ela sabia como lidar com eles, como usar as espingardas, as metralhadoras, as pistolas... Acima de Quinn, ela era a garota mais poderosa do grupo de sobreviventes que tinham montado.

Brittany aprendera a maioria do que ensinara aos garotos em jogos de videogames e em livros que pedia emprestado a Quinn. É claro que fora difícil ler aquelas letras minúsculas dos livros gigantes sobre zumbis que a amiga tinha, mas com a ajuda de Santana, ela foi se aperfeiçoando.

Durante os poucos meses em que o mundo se transformara de forma radical, Brittany decidiu que não deixaria mais ninguém lhe chamar de burra, idiota, ou qualquer um desses adjetivos apelativos. Claro, com Santana ao lado dela, a maioria pensava duas vezes antes de falar alguma coisa, mas ela fez aquilo por conta própria. Precisava mostrar pro mundo quem ela realmente era, e ajudando pessoas durante um apocalipse zumbi era uma boa forma de começar.

— Britt, me diz o que está acontecendo — pediu Santana num sussurro, tirando Brittany de seu devaneio. — Por favor.

A verdade era que não estava acontecendo nada. Brittany não escondia segredos de Santana desde quando tinha seis anos de idade — a época em que se conheceram. No entanto, por alguma razão, ela achava que algo estava se passando por baixo de sua cabeleira loira. Perguntou-se se a grande pressão dos últimos dias — Sam ter ido embora, Quinn salvando Rachel, elas fugindo da cidade, e agora os zumbis Kurt e Blaine — estavam lhe causando também delírios.

— Estou bem, San — respondeu Brittany, tirando os olhos da estrada por um momento e dando um sorriso bondoso à Santana. — Confie em mim, estou bem.

Santana assentiu e sorriu de volta, dando um beijo na bochecha de Brittany. Ela voltou a ficar séria e a encarar a estrada como se tivesse algum objetivo ali. Tinha, por enquanto, pensou. Chegar a Sam, se abrigar na fazenda dele e desintoxicar o banheiro cheio de baratas. E sobreviver, é claro. Não poderia esquecer aquele item.

— Não vamos parar? — Rachel indagou alguns minutos mais tarde, onde o silêncio foi preenchido por um cassete do Guns 'N Roses. Santana cantava _Sweet Child O'Mine_ em voz alta.

— Por quê? — Quinn devolveu a pergunta, sinceramente curiosa.

Brittany adorava observar as duas garotas juntas. Sentadas no banco de trás do Cadillac, Rachel antes discutia com Quinn sobre antigos musicais da Broadway, sonho que Brittany sabia que tinha sido completamente destruído. Elas estavam distantes uma da outra, mas suas mãos se tocavam distraidamente, os dedos brincando entre si. Rachel não percebia nada, porém Brittany notou o sorriso pequeno que se formava nos lábios de Quinn, e não pôde deixar de se sentir um tanto orgulhosa.

Antes de o mundo virar de cabeça para baixo, quando Rachel ainda era Rachel e estava em coma, Brittany viu Quinn desabar. A garota forte, ex-Cheerio e durona não existiu por um longo tempo. Quinn apenas queria passar maior parte do dia ao lado da cama de Rachel no hospital, sem se importar com os xingamentos de Finn dizendo que ela não deveria estar ali ou sua mãe implorando para que ela voltasse para casa.

Uma vez Quinn voltou à mansão Fabray. O cabelo cortado em Nova York estava começando a crescer novamente, mas ninguém notou. Quinn apareceu no outro dia na escola com roupas que nenhum de seus amigos jamais pensaria que ela usaria e o cabelo tingido de rosa. Todos ficaram particularmente chocados, mas Brittany aprovou. Aquela Quinn era a mais verdadeira que ela já tinha visto nos três anos em que tinham estudado juntas.

— É quase uma da tarde — disse Rachel como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Quinn franziu a testa, e Santana até baixou o som para ouvir a discussão com mais clareza. Brittany mudou a marcha do carro e acelerou um pouco mais.

— E…?

— Não deveríamos ter parado para almoçar?

Brittany e Santana se entreolharam com ar de riso. Quinn pigarreou, também controlando sua risada, e respondeu:

— Não temos tempo para isso, Rach. Se não percebeu, estamos com sérios problemas. Os restaurantes na beira da estrada podem nos servir comida, claro, mas _nós_ podemos virar a comida, entende?

Desapontada, Rachel concordou. Quinn fez uma expressão de como sentisse pena e tirou do bolso de sua jaqueta de couro uma barra de chocolate e entregou à Rachel.

— Coma — disse, seu olhar se encontrando com o de Brittany, o que a acabou fazendo corar. — Ao pararmos pela tarde, eu esquento algo para você.

Quinn esquentaria algo para todas, Brittany se pegou pensando. Ela era uma negação na cozinha, Santana mal sabia fazer gelo. Quinn era a única ali com jeito para encarar um fogão e não fazer nada pegar fogo. Os dois mini-bar, que magicamente funcionavam sem uma tomada, que tinham trazido estavam lotados de comida congelada, água e vodka, que Santana insistira em trazer.

A outra parte da comida que não precisava de nenhum gelo para continuar gostosa estava enrolada em grandes vasilhas plásticas, agora escondidas no porta-malas dentre as roupas e armamentos. Brittany esperava que houvesse armários na fazenda que Sam encontrara, pois o grande porta-malas do Cadillac tinha possibilitado que elas trouxessem várias coisas, inclusive objetos esquecidos por Sam e da sua trupe.

O rádio-comunicador chiou outra vez, sobressaltando as garotas. Rachel, que dividira a barra de chocolate entre as quatro, olhou para Quinn, como se a garota soubesse quem era daquela vez. A ex-loira, por outro lado, deu um peteleco na cabeça de Santana — que recomeçara a cantar Guns muito alto — para que ela atendesse.

— Não precisava fazer isso, cara! — exclamou a outra indignada. Brittany parou o carro no acostamento da estrada vazia para que não tivesse tanta interferência. — Santana falando, câmbio.

— _É o Puck aqui_ — a voz se fez ouvir no interior do carro, cheia de preocupação e pesar. Brittany esperava uma notícia boa, talvez que eles já estivessem no carro em direção a Nashville, mas o tom de Noah não demonstrava aquilo. — _A cidade foi sitiada._

Brittany mordeu o lábio. Não sabia o que era sitiada, mas pelas expressões das outras três, deveria ser algo muito grave. Ela olhou para Santana, pedindo uma explicação do que estava acontecendo, porém foi Rachel que falou num tom estranhamente calmo.

— Eles estão presos lá.

— Arranje um jeito de sair, Puck! — exclamou Santana. Brittany notou o tom desesperado da namorada e pôs a mão no ombro dela, tentando acalmá-la. — Você _não_ pode morrer! Nem Shelby, nem Beth...! Ela é só um bebê, pelo amor de Deus!

— _Eu sei..._ — Puck parecia mais perdido que nunca. Santana tentou extravasar a raiva socando o porta-luvas enquanto Quinn tinha um semblante dolorido no rosto e era consolada por Rachel. — _Por isso, então, eu burlei todo o sistema de segurança e saí agora a pouco._

A atmosfera do Cadillac mudou drasticamente. Quinn levantou os olhos e olhou incrédula para o rádio-comunicador; Brittany notou que Rachel apertava com tanta força a mão de Quinn que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Santana forçou-se a inspirar e expirar três vezes antes de conseguir ouvir a risada longa e rouca de Puck pelo rádio.

— Filho-da... — Mas Santana não completou o xingamento, pois Brittany a encarava com severidade. — Onde vocês estão?

— _Perto de Fletcher _— respondeu Puck, ainda rindo. Brittany distinguiu o choro de Beth e as broncas de Shelby por trás da voz do garoto. — _Tá bom, tá bom! Shelby mandou um oi. Estamos indo para Nashville, certo?_

— Exatamente, Puckerman — confirmou Santana, com uma raiva exagerada em seu tom.

— _Beleza. Vejo vocês daqui a pouco então._

E desligou.

**14 de Março de 2012**

**Unity Road, West Union, OH**

**1:20 PM**

— Desgraçado! — exclamou Quinn assim que Santana guardou o rádio-comunicador. — Me passou um susto do caralho, filho-da-mãe!

Rachel arregalou os olhos. Não se lembrava da grande boca suja que Quinn tinha. Ela sempre parecia bondosa e legal, não era o tipo de garota que saía por aí falando palavrões.

É claro que muita coisa mudara. Quinn não tinha a pose de boa garota mais. A jaqueta de couro e os cabelos róseos ainda causavam sérios tremeliques em Rachel. Ela não sabia exatamente o que era, mas ter aquela Quinn perto dela era muito mais interessante do que a antiga Quinn. Pelo menos seu estilo punk dizia o que poderia vir dela.

— Quinn, menos palavrões — ralhou Brittany, olhando a garota pelo retrovisor do Cadillac.

Rachel controlou a risada ao perceber que Quinn atendera a bronca da motorista, assim como Santana, que permanecia quieta em seu canto, resmungando palavras em espanhol que Rachel tinha certeza que Brittany não entenderia.

O mundo poderia estar indo de mal a pior, mas Rachel se sentia bem perto daquelas garotas. Ver Kurt e Blaine transformados em walkers tinha sido uma experiência assustadora e traumática, porém a presença de Quinn, o jeito maluco de Santana demonstrar carinho (como falar mal de você na sua frente) e a atitude carinhosa de Brittany, ajudou a dar um sorriso naquele dia aterrorizante.

— Foi mal, Brittany — desculpou-se Quinn, baixando a cabeça. Ela virou-se para Rachel e lhe deu uma piscadela divertida. — Tudo bem aí?

— Você tem que começar a perguntar isso para as outras duas — disse Rachel sorrindo, sentindo uma pontada de dor nas costas que acabou ignorando.

— Ah, elas estão ótimas — murmurou Quinn descrente, acenando displicente para Santana e Brittany. Ela se aproximou alguns centímetros de Rachel, e, estando num Cadillac, aquilo era muita coisa. — Você só viu o caminho do hospital até a estrada. O interior da cidade tinha coisas piores. Dói dizer isso, mas depois de um tempo você acaba se acostumando.

Quinn deu um sorriso triste. Rachel fez uma careta por causa da dor, que tentou transformar num sorriso. Não queria que Quinn se preocupasse ainda mais com ela. Por baixo daquela cabeleira rosa, um mundo inteiro se escondia, Rachel sabia disso.

— Quando tempo fiquei em coma? — perguntou de supetão.

Quinn se enrijeceu. Levou alguns minutos para que ela movesse a boca, e quando o fez, murmurou:

— Quatro ou cinco meses. Não sei dizer.

Ela tentava passar indiferença à Rachel, mas tudo que a garota conseguiu captar foi aflição na voz de Quinn. Parecia mais dolorido para ela falar sobre o tempo em que Rachel ficara em coma do que matar walkers que eram seus amigos antes.

Os olhos de Quinn se fixaram na paisagem que passava pela janela do carro. Rachel mordeu o lábio, a dor nas costas ficando mais forte a cada segundo. Ela não sabia se queria chorar pela dor ou pelos olhos apáticos de Quinn. Descobriu que a dor que sentia naquele momento não era nada comparada à dor com que Quinn teve de lidar todos aqueles meses.

Rachel podia não se lembrar de nada que havia acontecido antes do acidente, mas aquela conexão que tinha com Quinn nas últimas horas não era algo de momento. Sua necessidade patológica de estar perto dela quando se encontrava desesperadamente perdida diante do mundo apocalíptico onde estavam não vinha só por que ela a havia salvado do hospital de Lima.

Rachel _sabia_ que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo entre elas antes do acidente, algo que fez Quinn ir salvá-la, que a fazia perguntar para Rachel toda hora como ela se sentia, o que fazia ela a encarar tão ternamente. Ela só queria saber o que era. Quinn não parecia tendenciosa a contar algo, e Rachel não desejava colocá-la novamente no mar de angústia por qual passava toda vez que tentava retornar ao passado.

— É muito tempo — comentou Rachel estupidamente, quebrando o silêncio. A dor em suas costas estava agora se tornando insuportável. Tentava ignorar, mas Quinn também parecia ter notado que algo estava acontecendo e franziu a testa para ela, esquecendo de sua amargura.

— O que foi? Rachel, o que tá acontecendo? — questionou Quinn alarmada, o olhar de preocupação voltando a seu rosto.

Rachel exprimiu uma careta de dor, se contraindo no banco do carro. Quinn olhava para ela perdidamente, como se fosse encontrar uma forma de salvá-la apenas balançando as mãos num ritmo louco.

Quando Rachel gritou, Brittany e Santana finalmente se viraram para ver o que acontecia no banco de trás. Rachel queria dizer que estava tudo bem, mas obviamente as coisas passavam longe disso. Ela não sabia o que tinha lhe acontecido para ter entrado em coma por cinco meses, mas a execrada dor nas costas dava uma dica.

Seus ossos doíam, os órgãos internos se remexiam violentamente. Que estúpida Quinn fora ao tirá-la daquele hospital. Tinha saído do coma, mas não estava inteiramente bem. Os tratamentos, as vacinas, todas as coisas que precisaria para seu corpo sentir-se novo outra vez estavam esquecidos há muitos quilômetros de distância.

Antes que pudesse pensar que morreria no Cadillac velho do avô de Quinn, Rachel sentiu os músculos relaxarem por completo e os olhos se fecharem por conta própria.


	3. Nowhere Left To Run

**14 de Março de 2012**

**Grange Hall Road, West Union, OH**

**1:55 PM**

— Brittany, pare o carro! — gritou Quinn desesperada, segurando o corpo imóvel de Rachel nos braços.

_Não_, pensava. _Não, por favor, não. Não por uma terceira vez._ Estava cansada de carregar Rachel, de vê-la desacorda, de _causar_ a maioria daqueles desmaios. Não, _por favor_. Rachel havia agüentado tanto tempo, ela não poderia simplesmente cair morta no banco de trás do Cadillac de seu avô.

— Não podemos! — exclamou Brittany, arriscando um olhar à Rachel e Quinn. — Estamos entrando no meio do parque florestal! Pode haver walkers por aqui!

— Da mesma forma que pode haver médicos ou alguém para ajudá-la! — Quinn gritou desvairadamente. — PARE O CARRO, PORRA!

Brittany pareceu notar que seria inútil discutir com aquela Quinn. Engoliu em seco, olhando para Santana, que permanecia quieta em seu canto. Ela encostou o carro no acostamento da estrada, um tanto irritada.

Quinn não esperou que o Cadillac parasse por completo: desceu desesperada com Rachel em seu colo, sem se importar em olhar ao redor ou com a segurança delas. Ela encostou o corpo pequeno de Rachel no asfalto e admirou por poucos segundos a expressão de pura dor que havia no rosto dela.

Não, ela não deixaria Rachel morrer. Quinn tinha retirado ela do hospital para pudesse ter uma chance de viver, um novo recomeço, talvez até com ela. Não poderia deixar Rachel morrer, simplesmente não podia. A garota fazia parte de seu passado, presente e futuro, não iria deixar nada acontecer com ela, jamais.

Controlando seus nervos, Quinn correu ao porta-malas do carro e pegou a mala lotada de remédios e seringas que roubara do hospital. Queria ajudar Rachel, mas sua respiração parou ao perceber que não tinha idéia do que ela estava sentindo.

— Concentre-se — murmurou para si ao agachar-se novamente ao lado de Rachel, desviando o olhar do rosto pequeno e sofrido, e procurando algo na bolsa de remédios que ela sequer sabia o que era. — Vamos, concentre-se.

Rachel estivera em coma por quatro meses. Quatro longos meses. Por causa do dia em que inventara de pendurar os pôsteres para a campanha de Kurt à presidência do grêmio estudantil... Quinn sacudiu a cabeça, já com metade das caixas de remédios fora da bolsa. O que ela estava procurando, exatamente? O que ela queria?

A queda! A maldita queda de Rachel por quase dez metros de altura causada por uma bola jogada sem rumo por um jogador idiota no campo de futebol! Rachel quebrara uma das pernas, fraturara algumas costelas e quase tivera uma hemorragia interna. E o coma. Ela entrara em coma por causa do pôster de Kurt.

Ela voltou a buscar dentro da bolsa, agora com um objetivo. Apenas esperava que o que tivera arranjado ali pudesse ser o suficiente para que Rachel acordasse, e para que pelo menos pudesse cuidar dela até que tudo estivesse bem.

— Rachel, agüente aí, por favor! — ela disse à garota desacordada. Quinn conseguira encontrar um analgésico e já o inseria dentro de uma das seringas. Sabia que deveria ter alguma coisa para esterilizar o braço de Rachel antes da agulhada, mas não havia tempo. Perdera minutos preciosos apenas tentando descobrir o que ela tinha.

Quinn ouviu Santana exprimir um som que para ela significava nojo ou medo, mas não se importou. Ela respirou fundo e aplicou o medicamento na veia que ela magicamente achara no braço de Rachel com as mãos tremendo.

Não veio nenhuma reação por parte da garota desmaiada. Quinn passou a língua pelos lábios, se rendendo às lágrimas. Era cedo para um movimento, porém mais um minuto vendo Rachel daquela maneira era tortura, a pior desde que ela entrara em coma. Ela não tinha certeza se Rachel acordaria outra vez, se ela se lembraria de tudo que elas tinham passado durante o último verão, não sabia de nada que poderia acontecer com Rachel. Quando acordasse, sequer poderia ser a Rachel que amava.

Então, muito lentamente, a expressão de Rachel suavizou. Quinn, que permanecia observando seu rosto com as lágrimas rolando por suas bochechas interminavelmente, arqueou a sobrancelha para a melhora da garota, tentando não ficar exatamente animada em relação a isso. Rachel poderia ter diminuído a dor do lado de fora, no entanto ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo por dentro dela.

Ela suspirou, se deixando cair ao lado de Rachel. Só o tempo responderia se ela estaria bem ou não. E infelizmente, nenhuma delas tinha o tempo que precisavam.

_**03 de Julho de 2011**_

_**Casa de Rachel, Lima, OH**_

_**4:45 PM**_

— _Oi... Rachel — Quinn disse timidamente, sobressaltando a morena que sentava na varanda de casa. — Tudo bem?_

— _Quinn... — Rachel murmurou, franzindo a testa num jeito muito fofo que fez a outra suspirar. No entanto, Quinn manteve a pose e sorriu convidativa. — Estou ótima. O que está fazendo aqui?_

_Ela dizia aquilo como se esperasse que as garotas das Cheerios saíssem de trás das árvores e começassem a tacar frutas podres nela, e Quinn não podia culpá-la. Tratara Rachel terrivelmente nos últimos anos, chamando-a de apelidos idiotas e fazendo pegadinhas com ela._

_Mas ela queria compensar de alguma forma. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, porém tinha certeza de que algo havia mudado no seu jeito de olhar para a garota. Os olhos castanhos de Rachel não pareciam mais carregados de indignação e confiança cega; eram cheios de ternura e de uma gratidão que Quinn sabia que jamais conseguiria pagar._

_De repente, os suéteres que ela usava enfeitados de bichinhos não eram mais vergonhosos. Pareciam bonitinhos, até. Quinn gostava da sensação de poder ao ficar perto de Rachel, de como sempre ela ficava tímida e contida, parecendo esperar algum acesso de loucura seu. Quinn achava fofa a reação dela. Com ela, era medo ou amor irremediável. Rachel conseguia incrivelmente permanecer entre um meio-termo._

— _E-eu... — Ela torceu as mãos, nervosa. Tinha ensaiado aquilo tanto na frente do espelho do banheiro... Por que era tão difícil chegar perto de Rachel e se desculpar por tudo que havia feito a ela e que queria uma amizade? — Estava pensando se..._

_Rachel lhe lançou um de seus olhares curiosos ao deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro. Tinha um meio sorriso no rosto, como se adivinhasse o que Quinn estava fazendo na porta da sua casa durante um dos verões mais quentes de Lima quando sabia que a garota tinha coisas muito melhores para fazer. Quinn baixou os olhos e riu com seus próprios pés._

— _Musicais — disse Quinn num suspiro só fazendo Rachel soltar uma forte gargalhada. Ela olhou espantada para a garota, pronta para ir embora e passar o resto do dia se xingando por ser tão idiota._

— _Que gosto surpreendente é esse por musicais? — questionou Rachel ainda rindo. — Pensei que curtisse somente filmes sobre ficção científica e coisas mais bizarras que essas._

_Quinn fez uma cara ofendida. Poderia gostar de Rachel, mas aquilo tudo acabaria num piscar de olhos se ela atacasse mais uma vez seu belo gosto para filmes, games e músicas._

— _A viagem para Nova York foi inspiradora — admitiu Quinn, se sentindo meio boba por continuar parada na varanda da casa de Rachel sem fazer nenhum movimento além de balançar os braços nervosamente. — Não vimos nenhum musical da Broadway, mas sei que quase todos têm uma adaptação no cinema, e você é a melhor no assunto..._

_Ela deixou a frase no ar. Rachel compreendeu e assentiu. Sua expressão mudara, estava séria e compenetrada, e Quinn pôde ver as pequenas engrenagens de seu cérebro musical lhe preparando uma lista enorme de filmes musicais que poderia assistir até o próximo ano._

_Rachel acenou com a cabeça para o assento livre ao lado dela, e Quinn logo se sentou. A dona da casa começou a falar e falar sobre os grandes musicais e suas adaptações cinematográficas, porém Quinn mal entendeu a maioria das frases. Estava ocupada demais com um sorriso tolo no rosto enquanto observava o quão adorável Rachel Berry era._

**14 de Março de 2012**

**Johnson Ridge State Nature Preserve, West Union, OH**

**2:22 PM**

Santana poderia dizer às outras pessoas que nenhuma das experiências daquele dia tinha sido doloridas. Poderia responder a Sam com um sorriso irônico se ele perguntasse sobre como tinha sido matar os walkers Kurt e Blaine naquela estradinha assombrada, poderia até tranqüilizá-los de que tudo era menos sofrível se eles vissem aquilo como apenas um ensaio de tudo que viria pela frente.

Como ela queria também se convencer disso.

Entretanto, de longe, nenhuma daquelas lembranças doía mais à mente de Santana do que ver Quinn Fabray ajoelhada ao lado do corpo praticamente sem vida de Rachel Berry. A inércia que acontecia ali era significantemente não tolerada por ela. Santana odiava ser obrigada a ver Quinn naquele estado e não poder fazer nada para ajudar. Não era seu estilo ficar parada esperando.

— San, vem aqui.

O sussurro de Brittany lhe chamou a atenção, e Santana por fim pôde desviar os olhos da cena deprimente que sua amiga fazia parte. Brittany estava perto da mata que dava entrada ao parque florestal. A garota levantou a sobrancelha para a namorada, se perguntando por que não notara que ela sumira por aparentemente muitos minutos.

— Britt, o que foi? — indagou num murmúrio temeroso, pegando a mão de Brittany por impulso e olhando acima do ombro dela. — Onde você estava?

— Dentro do parque. Escuta — ela disse, pois Santana ameaçou começar a gritar palavrões em espanhol, apavorada —, tem uma casa há mais ou menos um quilômetro daqui. Podemos pegar o carro e ir para lá, não vi ninguém ou nenhum zumbi por perto.

Santana ficou quieta e considerou a idéia. Seria temporário, é claro, tinham que se encontrar com Sam em algum lugar próximo a Nashville, mas por um ou dois dias até Rachel se recuperar seria ótimo. E também poderiam esperar Puck ali mesmo. Ela duvidava que precisassem convencer Quinn nessa, a garota estava tão desolada e sem opções que concordaria numa boa.

— Beleza. Eu aviso a Quinn. Você pegue Rachel e coloque-a no Cadillac. — Ela ficou encarando o rosto perfeito de Brittany por longos segundos até depositar um selinho fraco nos lábios dela. — Eu te amo.

Ela sabia que não precisava ficar se declarando a cada cinco segundos, mas o fim do mundo havia aberto seus olhos. Cada tempo que passava com Brittany era precioso demais para ser jogado fora.

Santana engoliu em seco e voltou para perto da porta de trás do carro. Quinn continuava ali parada ao lado de Rachel, e então pôde notar que a face da garota desmaiada se aliviara um pouco. Quinn conferia sua pulsação, suas lágrimas pingando involuntariamente no braço de Rachel.

Ela fechou os olhos e tentou não chorar. Desabara em lágrimas demais por aquele dia. Assim como Quinn se manteve forte algumas horas antes para ela, Santana tinha que se manter forte para a garota. A questão era como, se jamais fora tão boa em esconder os sentimentos como a amiga. Era tudo sempre à flor da pele com ela.

— Quinn... — Santana se aproximou sorrateiramente, colocando a mão esquerda no ombro da garota numa demonstração de apoio que achou meio idiota. Um pequeno gesto não mostraria o tanto que ela amava Quinn e queria vê-la feliz. — Brittany achou uma casa dentro do parque. Cama, chuveiro quente, sem ninguém ou walkers por perto... N-nós... Nós deveríamos ir para lá. Até Rachel melhorar, quem sabe.

A não demonstração de sentimentos por parte de Quinn começava a perturbar Santana. Ela não poderia estar tão ruim por causa de uma garota, uma voz ficava dizendo em sua cabeça. Contudo, outra voz sempre rebatia, fazendo-a lembrar dos dias em que Brittany ficara seriamente doente e sua vida se tornara nada além de um espectro até que a outra ficasse bem novamente.

Sabia que a segunda voz estava correta. Quinn amava Rachel, ela tinha certeza daquilo desde o primeiro ano. Ver Brittany sofrer uma vez era ruim, mas para Quinn... Ela tinha visto o amor da sua vida cair de uma altura de dez metros sem poder fazer nada, perdera toda a esperança no mundo enquanto a visitava, voltara a ter o mínimo do brilho no olhar que tinha antes durante as poucas horas que Rachel estava com elas, e agora tudo voltava à estaca zero...

Santana, ao não ver nenhuma reação em Quinn, ergueu ela pelos ombros, dando espaço para que Brittany pudesse carregar Rachel de volta ao Cadillac. Santana sentou a garota no banco da frente entre ela e Brittany, deixando Rachel deitada atrás. Ela continuava sem se mexer.

— Britt, por favor, nos leve a tal casa — pediu ela cansada.

**14 de Março de 2012**

**Johnson Ridge State Nature Preserve, West Union, OH**

**7:43 PM**

A casa que Brittany tinha mencionado era algo apropriado depois de ter passado horas na estrada e enfrentado walkers para todos os lados. Santana sentia-se destruída, deitar numa cama confortável após tanto tempo não era um crime, era?

Começava a escurecer quando ela pôde finalmente experimentar os lençóis aconchegantes deixados para trás e a água quente do banheiro. Ainda se preocupava com Quinn e Rachel — a primeira permanecia estranhamente quieta enquanto continuava não vendo nenhum avanço da segunda —, mas estava garantida em relação a tudo àquilo. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que Rachel acordaria mais tarde, que na verdade era apenas Brittany lhe dizendo com um sorriso confiante no rosto, e era muito fácil acreditar nela.

— Quinn, nós tentamos fazer algo para comer — Santana disse ao entrar no quarto ao lado do seu, encontrando a amiga deitada de barriga para cima e olhos abertos encarando o teto. — Se você quiser, estamos na cozinha.

Quinn fez um som estranho que ela presumiu que fosse um sim. O quarto tinha duas camas de solteiro, e Rachel ocupava a outra. Santana não queria que Quinn se sentisse solitária e até ofereceu para que ela colocasse a cama no quarto dela e de Brittany, que tinha uma cama de casal, mas a garota recusou. Ela engoliu em seco e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida. Ao sair, pôde jurar ter ouvido um fungado alto.

— Nada ainda? — indagou Brittany ao ouvir os passos da garota perto da cozinha. Ela largara sua jaqueta jeans num dos banquinhos onde Santana agora se sentava e usava um avental que encontrara em um armário.

Santana sorriu involuntariamente, sabendo que o momento não pedira sorrisos, no entanto ela não se continha. Ver Brittany na cozinha de avental, numa casa de verdade — não uma em Lima, onde aquele inferno todo acontecia — no meio do nada, num silêncio profundo à luz de alguns lampiões era (quase) tudo que ela sonhara. Num lugar como aquele, elas não poderiam ser julgadas por nada.

— Não. — Ela suspirou ao responder, retomando o assunto sobre Quinn e Rachel. — Estou preocupada, Britt. Quer dizer, se lembra de como Quinn ficou ao ver ela no hospital? E se Rachel tiver voltado ao...

— Ninguém volta ao estado de coma, San — falou Brittany séria, tirando sua atenção do fogão e olhando para a namorada. — É uma coisa óbvia, se você passou por isso, Deus não deixaria você passar outra vez.

— Por esses dias, ando duvidando muito que esse tal de Deus esteja sendo justo — murmurou Santana, sem que a outra ouvisse.

Elas ficaram em silêncio até o macarrão instantâneo que Brittany preparava — a única coisa que elas sabiam fazer sem que Quinn lhes ensinasse — estivesse pronto. Brittany encontrara pratos e talheres de verdade durante a varredura pela casa e servia o macarrão neles.

Santana achava aquilo tudo estranho, mas não ousava comentar. Com Rachel parecendo estar permanentemente desmaiada, Quinn em estado vegetativo pelo que aparentava ser para sempre, ela não queria acrescentar mais um problema à enorme lista que tinham.

A verdade é que achar uma casa no meio de um parque florestal durante um apocalipse era suspeito. As pessoas que moravam ali — o guarda-florestal e sua família, provavelmente — não poderiam ter ido muito longe. Estavam longe da civilização, elas não tinham encontrado nenhuma televisão durante a inspeção, apenas um rádio velho que Santana tinha certeza que não funcionava há anos.

Os alimentos que haviam encontrado nos armários demorariam tempos para vencer, o que significava que havia, sim, gente morando ali. Santana queria manter as esperanças altas, mas a percepção de ir dormir para acordar com a arma de um guarda na sua cabeça durante a madrugada não era nada boa.

— Santana, você tem que parar com isso — reclamou Brittany após ter terminado seu macarrão e levar o prato a pia.

— O quê? — disse a outra garota sobressaltada. Seu prato de comida estava praticamente intocado, tamanha sua preocupação com todos ao seu redor.

Brittany apenas riu.

— _Isso_ — ela disse como se explicasse o óbvio. — Ficar muito preocupada com tudo. Nós vamos ficar bem, enfie isso nessa cabeça dura sua.

Santana considerou. Das previsões que Brittany tinha feito para ela, a maioria tinha saído como verdadeira. Ela queria acreditar naquela também. Deu um sorrisinho contido, olhando para seu prato. Apressou-se a comer, temendo que esfriasse logo.

— Brittany, nós perdemos muito por esses dias — Santana falou enquanto a namorada a observava apaixonadamente, com aquele olhar que nunca mudava apesar dos pesares. — Perdemos nossos pais, metade da galera do Glee...

— Lord Tubbington — sussurrou Brittany, triste.

—... Lord Tubbington — Santana repetiu, se perguntando se o gato na namorada tinha somente fugido quando o caos começou ou havia realmente se transformando num zumbi. — E muito mais. Você, Quinn e a baixinha da Berry são só o que eu tenho agora. Não quero perder vocês também.

Ela desviou o olhar, fixando-o na janela escura atrás da pia que projetava sombras bruxuleantes das duas. Tentou conter as lágrimas, por que mesmo suas conversas sentimentais incluindo apenas Brittany, ela demonstrara sentimentos demais por aquele dia.

Brittany pegou suas mãos e a fez olhá-la. O azul dos olhos dela fazia Santana pensar que estava mergulhando na mais profunda e pura água do oceano; trazia a ela uma estranha paz, uma gostosa sensação de sentir-se em casa.

— Santana Lopez, eu não vou deixar você. Eu sei que faço muitas promessas e essas coisas não podem ser levadas a sério hoje em dia, mas... — Brittany engoliu em seco, a voz falhando — nenhuma de nós vai se perder, ok? Vamos ficar bem.

E como se fosse para concordar com tudo aquilo, selar o acordo feito entre elas, Santana se inclinou alguns centímetros para dar um beijo apaixonado na namorada.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Johnson Ridge State Nature Preserve, West Union, OH**

**3:14 AM**

Quinn Fabray estava morrendo.

Não literalmente, mas ela podia sentir seus órgãos parando. Seu corpo estava apenas funcionando para as funções vitais. Deveria estar morta de fome, pois não comia há horas, no entanto, a única coisa que sentia naquele momento era as batidas rápidas do seu coração.

Rachel estava imóvel ao seu lado.

Ela ouvia o coração dela, também. Ligeiramente mais devagar que o seu, entretanto, mas felizmente batendo. Deveria dar pulos de alegria, porém quanto mais a respiração de Rachel voltava ao normal, mais seu raciocínio ficava lento.

Não sabia se Rachel iria acordar daquela vez, não sabia _quanto_ tempo ela demoraria a acordar, não sabia de nada. E aquela incerteza que estava atingindo ela mais uma vez era o que começava a roubar suas forças, sua vontade de continuar vivendo.

Tinha que continuar, uma voz gritava em sua cabeça. Por suas amigas que dormiam no quarto ao lado com um pouco de paz depois de tanto tempo. Por seus amigos há mais de quatrocentos quilômetros de distância, esperando-a pacientemente. Por sua filha e o pai dela que estavam chegando dali a algumas horas. Tinha que seguir em frente, ela insistentemente gritava.

Então, Quinn ouvia Rachel se mexer minimamente.

O que pensava sumia da sua mente. Não. Ela não poderia seguir sem Rachel. Mais do que seu amor não correspondido, ela prometera aos pais dela que faria tudo para que Rachel — sua pequena estrelinha Rachel Berry — ficasse bem e em segurança. E Quinn não quebrava promessas. Talvez nos velhos tempos, mas não agora.

A noção da verdade pareceu dar um novo ânimo ao seu corpo. Sentiu-se mais enérgica. Como se alguma força mágica misteriosa lhe tivesse dado enormes pílulas de entusiasmo e coragem. Os músculos de seu rosto não corresponderam imediatamente, mas ela tentou estampar um sorriso — o único sorriso que costumava dar quando essa desgraça toda começou: o de Rachel, para ela.

Um barulho varreu tudo de sua mente. Lembravam terrivelmente passos. Ela engoliu em seco, se levantando pela primeira vez desde que chegara. No escuro que estava o quarto, surpreendeu-se encontrar rápido o longo facão que carregava ao lado da pistola. Não poderia atirar naquele silêncio assustador, sempre atrairia mais walkers, ou qualquer seja a coisa que estava caminhando por ali durante a madrugada.

Mais passos. Quinn caminhou sorrateiramente para fora, quase batendo de frente com Santana, que abria a porta do quarto ao lado. Ela pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios, indicando que deveriam fazer silêncio. Santana revirou os olhos como se dissesse "Eu sei disso, idiota, vamos matar uns zumbis!"

Ela também estava carregada com seu facão. Santana reclamava que suas armas eram sempre potencialmente menos perigosas que as de Quinn, porém ninguém fez muitas perguntas quando ela arranjou para as duas aqueles facões. Tinham sido úteis para matar zumbis na calada da noite desde então.

Quinn descobriu que Brittany e Santana tinham trazido quase todo o equipamento de dentro do Cadillac para a casa. Os mini-bares, a grande quantidade de comida que haviam trazido — a maioria macarrão instantâneo ou qualquer coisa que cozinhasse rápido; Quinn não era tão boa na cozinha quanto elas pensavam —, e até os isopores lotados de cereais, bolachas e doces em gerais. Seria uma boa idéia se elas não tivessem que sair correndo no meio da noite.

As duas garotas caminharam de forma silenciosa até a porta da frente. Quinn podia ouvir os gemidos, sussurros indefinidos dos zumbis que estavam ali. Se sua conta não estivesse muito ruim, teria apenas dois, o que não significava que não poderia haver mais. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Santana e elas balançaram a cabeça num acordo mudo: iriam embora assim que pudessem.

Quinn passou a língua pelos lábios, pondo a mão na maçaneta, ainda olhando para Santana. Ela estava posicionada para o ataque, o facão descansando nervosamente em seu ombro. A outra mão de Quinn formigava, pedindo para que abrisse a porta logo.

Ela obedeceu a seus instintos.

Os walkers não eram nada além de mortos-vivos sem pernas que haviam conseguido rastejar até ali. Estavam subindo os pequenos degraus na entrada, e conseguiram avançar mais rápido ao ver as garotas próximas deles.

Quinn olhou para um deles com nojo, tentando não imaginar que antes aquela carcaça meio viva e meio morta era um ser humano, talvez dono da casa que usavam, e chutou-o longe. Ela desceu a escadinha da porta de entrada com rapidez e mandou um golpe veloz na cabeça do zumbi, matando-o pela segunda vez.

Ela virou-se para Santana, vitoriosa. A garota tinha aquele sorriso esnobe tão característico de sua época em Lima Heights, com o outro zumbi morto aos seus pés. Quinn piscou para ela, voltando para dentro antes que algo mais acontecesse.

— Cara, que zumbis toscos — riu Santana em voz baixa, assim que trancou a porta da frente ao deixar Quinn entrar. — Nós nem precisávamos ter nos preocupado.

— Ah, fique quieta, eles poderiam ter nos causado um problema que faria nossas pernas tremerem — comentou Quinn de forma infame, rindo também.

Ela depositou o facão cheio de sangue de zumbi no balcão da pia. Santana soltou uma gargalhada, ainda em sussurros. Elas ficaram se encarando por um tempo, rindo da forma mais silenciosa que podiam.

Quinn mal sabia o que tinha acontecido ali. Minutos antes podia sentir seu coração diminuindo rapidamente suas batidas conforme sua decisão de ir embora e deixar Rachel se tornavam quase reais. Então, estava rindo aos montes com Santana depois de ter matado walkers pernetas. Ela não entendia, porém gostava. Em algum lugar de seu coração acelerado outra vez, sentia que ela e Rachel estavam ligadas, como um grande transmissor de emoções humanas.

— _Onde estavam?_ — Brittany irrompeu pela cozinha, usando um roupão rosa quase tão brilhante quanto à prata do facão das outras. Quinn olhou com ar de riso para Santana, que tinha sua total atenção voltada à lamparina.

— Matando walkers, desculpe — Santana respondeu, encarando o chão agora. Seus pés remexiam-se nervosos, e mais uma vez Quinn sentiu vontade de rir da cena. _O que estava acontecendo com ela?_

— Ah. — Brittany retraiu sua bronca por um segundo. Depois, se dirigiu à Quinn: — Rachel acordou.


	4. Pressure

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Johnson Ridge State Nature Preserve, West Union, OH**

**3:38 AM**

— Rachel! — exclamou Quinn com um sorriso enorme ao ver a garota sentada na cama com a expressão confusa. — Tudo bem com você?

— É sério, você precisa parar de me perguntar isso — falou ela ao abrir um sorriso, se é que era possível, maior que o de Quinn.

Santana empurrou Quinn para perto da cama de Rachel enquanto ela mesma saía com a namorada do quarto. As sombras pequenas de Rachel na parede não assustavam Quinn. De fato, preferia que elas estivessem ali: não achava que suportaria ver sombras da forma de Rachel deitada.

Mas ela não estava! Rachel acordara, as quatro poderiam seguir viagem e encontrar com Sam no final da tarde. Quinn não queria pôr Rachel em perigo, mas, da mesma forma que tirar ela do hospital era necessário, tirá-la daquela casa no meio do parque florestal também era indispensável.

Quinn não sabia por que, mas _sentia_ que Rachel estava bem. Ela não queria arranjar um motivo — e também porque provavelmente Santana iria ficar zoando ela pelo resto do apocalipse zumbi por causa disso —, mas uma conexão entre ela e Rachel tinha se formado. Desde os tempos em que tudo estava bem, sem nenhum acidente ou coma para atormentá-las.

— Eu estou bem, se quiser saber — murmurou Rachel, brincando distraidamente com o lençol que a encobria. Quinn sentou-se ao lado dela. — Minha cabeça ainda dói, não mencionando minhas costas, mas acho que posso viver até chegar à casa de Sam.

— É uma fazenda — disse Quinn estupidamente, lembrando-se do tempo em que ficava envergonhada por fazer algo perto de Rachel. Não ajudou muito perceber que esses tempos jamais tinham passado.

Rachel soltou uma risada rouca. Quinn não soube dizer quantos minutos ficou observando a fragilidade dela. Queria puxá-la para um abraço, como em tantas outras vezes que ela brigava com Finn e vinha buscar seu colo, mas novamente não sabia se podia.

A incerteza era o que mais lhe machucava. Por mais que seus instintos lhe dissessem para seguir tal caminho, ela sempre tinha que perguntar à razão se era o certo a fazer. Não queria estragar o tão pouco tempo que já tinha com Rachel com movimentos errôneos da sua parte.

— Onde estamos? Que casa é essa? — indagou Rachel franzindo a testa para a lamparina. — Quando eu desmaiei, estávamos na estrada.

— Brittany a achou. É um bom lugar para ficarmos se não fosse o parque florestal. Matamos alguns walkers agora a pouco.

Rachel arregalou os olhos, e Quinn se arrependeu ter dito aquilo tão levianamente. Claro, estava acostumada em matar zumbis antes do café da manhã ou na madrugada dentro de uma floresta, porém Rachel tinha acabado de chegar àquele mundo. Para ela ainda era tudo muito novo, muito assustador.

Quinn se perguntou quanto tempo aquilo duraria.

— Seria bom se fôssemos embora por agora — disse ela, tentando esconder a tensão crescente. — Vai demorar um pouco para Santana colocar tudo de volta ao carro, mas antes do dia amanhecer estamos de novo na estrada.

Quinn olhou para Rachel, que continuava com aquela expressão em pânico, se tornando comum a ela, provavelmente se perguntando como Quinn aprendera a pensar rápido daquela maneira. Ela deu um sorriso e abaixou os olhos, surpreendendo-se o quanto um tênis pode se tornar interessante quando se está num momento constrangedor.

— Quinn... — Rachel pronunciou o nome com cuidado, chegando perto à garota. — Eu posso te perguntar qualquer coisa, certo?

Ela levantou os olhos e se deparou com o rosto de Rachel muito próximo ao seu. Pigarreou assustada, sentindo as bochechas corarem fortemente, e se afastou alguns centímetros, encostando-se na beirada da cama.

— Hum, claro que sim... — ela disse entre gaguejos, inquieta.

— Como era... — Rachel parou por um segundo, voltando a mexer nos lençóis nervosamente — Como era nossa, hm, relação antes disso tudo? Nós éramos amigas?

Rachel encarou Quinn com olhos pedintes. Toda a força que tinha ganhado por ver a garota que amava de pé novamente pareceu se esvair. Ela engoliu em seco. Poderia mentir. Contar que eram namoradas, que viviam juntas e que ela tinha dado o bolo em Finn há muito tempo. Era um plano ótimo, ajudaria muito seus sentimentos complicados naquele momento.

Porém, não era o certo. A razão mais uma vez estava lhe deixando maluca. Estava correta — de novo. Não poderia falar aquilo para Rachel, seria horrível. Mentir para a pessoa que ama, era tão... Quinn. A antiga Quinn, que levava sempre suas necessidades em primeiro lugar. Ela não era mais dessa forma. Para que pudesse ganhar de novo a confiança de Rachel, teria que bancar a franca o quanto tempo fosse necessário.

— Éramos... — respondeu lentamente, escolhendo as palavras. — Mais ou menos. — Quinn desistiu de subestimar a grande conexão que tinha com Rachel ao vê-la encarando-a com curiosidade e um meio sorriso no rosto. — Na verdade, nós éramos melhores amigas. Do tipo, _melhores_. A gente brigava muito, é claro, em parte por que você nunca concordou que Harry Potter era melhor que Twilight, mas nós nos arranjávamos.

A mão de Quinn ficou quente quando a de Rachel apertou-a. Seus dedos transmitiam entre si carinho e ternura. Ela não queria quebrar o silêncio — parecia que ele sempre era seu ajudante, e também seu pior inimigo, quando o assunto se tornava Rachel. Por isso, apenas deu um suspiro fraco enquanto sentia a mente ficar admiravelmente mais leve.

Rachel voltara. Estava viva, ao seu lado, de mãos dadas com ela e fazendo perguntas sobre como era a vida delas antes do apocalipse. Tentou memorizar cada segundo, cada sentimento que passou por sua cabeça, cada expressão que chegava ao rosto de Rachel. Assim como fizera meses antes de ela ficar em coma.

Mas, daquela vez, tinha certeza de Rachel ficaria com ela.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Horn Springs, Lebanon, TN**

**5:23 AM**

— Sam? — chamou Mercedes pela vigésima vez.

O garoto forçou-se muito para voltar a terra. Ele piscou algumas vezes e sorriu fracamente para a namorada.

— Não conseguiu dormir, foi? — ela adivinhou.

— Estou preocupado, não posso fazer nada contra isso — disse Sam emburrado. — Elas não mandam um sinal há mais de dez horas. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

Ele não queria admitir para si o pior, mas começava a pensar na possibilidade. Santana e Quinn haviam saído de Lima há dois dias, e embora a viagem não fosse a mais agradável do mundo, elas deveriam ter chegado às proximidades de Nashville duas ou três horas antes. Perder mais pessoas não era algo bom para ele.

Sua família se resumia à Mercedes e aos garotos que o seguiram fielmente durante o caos que se instaurava: Rory, Sugar e Harmony. Era estranho pensar que os companheiros de Glee na mesma idade que ele o haviam consagrado como um pai, mas agora ele teria de enfrentar as conseqüências.

Protegia-os. Cuidava de cada um como se fosse parte da grande família que perdera. Sentia falta de seus irmãos e pais como qualquer outro ali naquela fazenda no meio do nada, porém aprendera a superar a dor. Tinha outros objetivos, outros rumos, e muitos deles consistiam em trazer Quinn e o resto dos sobreviventes do Glee para a fazenda.

— Sam, relaxe — tentou acalmar Mercedes, virando-o para seu lado e dando-lhe um selinho. — Você conhece Santana e Brittany, elas devem ter parado para, sei lá, verem cachorrinhos bonitinhos. E Quinn, poxa, ela é a _Quinn_, por favor!

— Puck! — exclamou Sam de supetão, sentando-se na cama. Ele olhou para Mercedes com pavor no rosto. — Nós esquecemos Puck! Puta merda, ele tá com a Beth! E se...?

Mercedes fechou os olhos e se deixou cair na cama, bufando. Sam continuou alterado por causa da grande informação que lhe escapara. Esquecera de informar a Puck aonde iam! Que idiota fora, Puck rodaria todos os Estados Unidos à procura da grande propriedade de terra em que moravam e jamais a encontraria.

— Idiota — Sam se xingou, batendo a mão na testa fortemente, o que fez Mercedes perceber o que o garoto estava fazendo e pará-lo. — Perdemos Puck, é isso. Perdemos.

— Sam... — Mercedes arriscou novamente acalmar o namorado com uma voz suave. — Ele tem um rádio-comunicador, nós temos um rádio-comunicador, Quinn tem um rádio-comunicador. Puck e Beth não estão perdidos, ok? Estão viajando também, talvez tenham chegado ao ponto onde Quinn e Santana provavelmente estão dormindo agora.

Do lado de fora, um galo cantou. Sam percebeu que os primeiros raios de sol já saíam e tentou, finalmente, se tranqüilizar. Assim que o dia amanhecesse, decidiu, tentaria contato com os dois que ainda estavam na estrada. Não poderia deixá-los a esmo por aí. Cuidaria deles, como um bom líder faria.

Ele voltou a deitar-se, dessa vez, mais sossegado para tirar uma soneca antes recomeçar o trabalho que era cuidar de toda uma fazenda.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Johnson Ridge State Nature Preserve, West Union, OH**

**05:53 AM**

— Santana, você tinha mesmo que trazer _todos_ os nossos suprimentos aqui para dentro? — reclamou Quinn em voz alta, carregando uma enorme caixa lotada de alimentos não perecíveis para fora da casa.

— Ah desculpa, você queria que eles fossem roubados no meio da noite por walkers? — retrucou Santana num tom homicida escondido por uma expressão sorridente. — Ou, quem sabe, por seres humanos?

Quinn parou no meio da escadinha em frente à porta de entrada, barrando a saída de Santana, para encará-la com raiva. Brittany, atrás da namorada, ria silenciosamente da cena.

Era sempre assim. Seja numa pequena festa de pijama na casa de Quinn ou na escola durante um treino das Cheerios, elas não passavam um minuto sem brigar. Brittany achava engraçado por que elas jamais tinham admitido se amar, porém sabia que as duas eram unha e carne, nunca deixariam a outra.

O Sol começava a despontar no horizonte, e Quinn dizia que havia perdido tempo demais "tirando cochilos ou comendo". Sam deveria estar morto de preocupação e não descansaria Mercedes ou qualquer um dos outros garotos lá até que elas não chegassem.

Santana, por outro lado, discordara e queria esperar por Puck. Sem ter nenhum contato com o garoto durante o resto do dia anterior, ela queria ter certeza de que ele e Beth estavam bem e as seguiam. Faltava atravessar um estado e meio, e Brittany não sabia realmente o que pensar ali.

— Cala a boca, Lopez — retrucou Quinn de mal humor. Ela deu um empurrão em Santana, que agora ria descontroladamente. — E fica quieta, temos que ir embora.

Rachel, que comia uma tigela de cereal seco em silêncio, sentada no balcão da cozinha, olhou para Brittany em total estranhamento. A loira riu e largou a caixa de remédios nos braços de Santana e foi sentar-se ao lado dela.

— Elas sempre são assim? — perguntou confidencialmente. Seus olhos mudavam rápido de direção entre Santana e Quinn, que agora brincavam com seus facões como se a briga de antes jamais tivesse acontecido.

— Acredite, quando estávamos todos juntos, era bem pior — disse Brittany tranqüila, pegando uma colher e dividindo o cereal de Rachel. — Santana queria ser a líder, porém Quinn tem mais faro pra isso e ela simplesmente não aceitava. Era um saco.

Brittany lembrou-se dos momentos de tensão na casa em que compartilhavam; a primeira vez em que ficou realmente preocupada com a relação das duas. A raiva na troca de olhares entre elas era horrível de se assistir, principalmente por ela, que passara boa parte da infância e da adolescência com elas.

Achava que, como vira pessoas que conhecia e ela própria mudar de forma drástica durante o início do apocalipse, Quinn e Santana também mudariam, só que para pior, devido ao grande retrospecto das duas em serem consideradas como seriais killers. Felizmente, com o passar do tempo, sua namorada fora aprendendo a respeitar a liderança de Quinn e aceitar que não tinha a aura tão poderosa quanto à dela.

Rachel encarava Brittany, curiosa. Terminava a tigela de cereal calmamente, sem se importar que a garota tivesse comido também, observando tanto a loira que ela começou a se sentir desconfortável.

— Você mudou — disse Rachel após uns minutos.

Brittany levantou a sobrancelha. O truque que somente Quinn sabia fazer havia passado para ela magicamente, talvez. Fora muito útil durante as invasões a prédios e mercados: as pessoas simplesmente lhe davam o que ela pedia. Suspeitava que a arma em sua cintura ajudasse, mas ela preferia confiar nas suas capacidades.

— Mudei? — Brittany devolveu a pergunta, fazendo Rachel corar instantaneamente e enfiar a cara de volta à tigela de cereal quase vazia.

— É... — Rachel se engasgou com as últimas colheradas, ainda observando atentamente a vasilha. — Você não é mais tão fútil, eu acho. Você tá... Sei lá, tá madura.

Brittany deu um meio sorriso. Todos tinham reparado na sua mudança repentina quando todo aquele inferno começou. A habilidade com armas, o extenso conhecimento sobre zumbis e sobreviver durante um apocalipse, todo mundo notava aquilo. Porém poucos (o que significa Quinn e Santana) estavam se sentindo acostumados com isso para tornar oficial que Brittany Pearce tinha mudado, tinha crescido.

Ela se perguntou se essa era a razão de Rachel estar com elas.

— Valeu — respondeu Brittany, dando uns tapinhas nas costas de Rachel, ignorando sua careta de dor.

— Ei, suas lerdas! — Brittany ouviu o grito característico de sua namorada na porta de entrada da casa com sua expressão conhecida de puro desprezo. Ficou feliz por isso: a Santana que conhecia estava voltando a ela. — Vamos logo! A Miss Está-Amanhecendo-Precisamos-Ir está esperando!

Brittany riu ao escutar os xingamentos que Quinn estava gritando de dentro do Cadillac. Ela pegou a colher e a tigela em que Rachel comera o cereal seco e as deixou na pia (elas pertenciam a casa) e puxou a mão dela para que saíssem logo dali e entrassem no carro, para que partissem de novo para a estrada.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Bentonville, Sprigg, OH**

**06:25 AM**

— _Ei, aqui é o Sam._

Rachel reconheceu a voz no mesmo instante em que ela ressoou pelo carro. Ela levantou a cabeça do colo de Quinn, chegando a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, e corou fortemente, se afastando o quanto podia da garota.

— Oi, Sam — cumprimentou Quinn, ignorando o movimento brusco de Rachel e puxando o rádio-comunicador para mais perto do volante enquanto dirigia. — Tudo beleza?

— _Não!_ — respondeu o garoto parecendo indignado. Ela franziu a testa para Quinn, que respondeu com um olhar confuso. Santana e Brittany, no banco de trás, pararam contar piadas antigas uma para outra para prestarem atenção na conversa. — _Vocês somem da face da Terra pela porra de uma noite e espera que tudo esteja bem? Claro que não está!_

— Nós estamos bem, não se preocupe! — gritou Santana, rolando os olhos, entediada. — Paramos por causa de...

Ela e Quinn trocaram olhares pelo retrovisor, discutindo algo que Rachel não sabia o que era silenciosamente. Sam continuou a gritar no rádio-comunicador, desvairado.

— _E vocês se lembram do Puck? Como poderiam deixá-lo na porra daquela cidade infestada de zumbis? Ele está com a Beth!_

— Por favor, Sam, se acalme! — exclamou Quinn irritada, sendo obrigada a parar o carro no acostamento para lidar com os problemas do garoto. — Primeiro, nós não esquecemos Puck. Ele está a caminho, como nós. Segundo, paramos por que tivemos uma baita emergência, não podíamos continuar na estrada até hoje. Voltamos, estamos bem, e chegamos perto de Nashville em poucas horas, entendeu?

Rachel ouviu Sam respirar fundo rente ao comunicador, tentando se acalmar. Perguntou-se por que Quinn resolvera não comentar que ela estava viajando com elas. Considerava que estava bem, apesar das dores constantes nas costas, mas não achava que pudesse desmaiar ou ter um pequeno coma durante a viagem ou até mesmo na fazenda que Sam arranjara. O que teria que fazer era tomar os remédios que Quinn roubara no hospital e estaria ótima como antes.

Ela esperava.

— _Sam!_ — Uma voz gritou do outro lado. Rachel quase engasgou de felicidade: parecia-se irritantemente com Mercedes. Quinn lhe falara que ela estava com Sam, mas ouvi-la era algo completamente diferente. Dava novas esperanças, informava que não eram somente elas naquele mundo. — _Pare de gritar com as garotas, eu disse a você que estavam no caminho!_

Santana e Brittany se entreolharam, caindo na risada. Quinn riu também e até Rachel esboçou um sorriso. No meio daquele inferno, era bom achar coisas idiotas para dar risada.

— Parece que achamos nossa mamãe — murmurou Santana após Sam ter desligado o rádio-comunicador para voltar a cuidar da fazenda. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e seus ombros ainda sacudiam da tantas risadas. Brittany, ao lado dela, parara de rir e tentava acudi-la.

— Melhor que nada, eles têm mesmo faro para isso — retrucou Quinn, ficando séria novamente e colocando o Cadillac na estrada outra vez. — Lembra-se da nossa casa? Eles mandaram ali depois que Will e Sue morreram.

Rachel ficou quieta. Tentava se acostumar com Quinn discutindo as mortes das pessoas que gostava com tanta tranqüilidade, porém era difícil. Suas lembranças ainda eram de um Mr. Schuester cantando rap e de uma Coach Sylvester arriscando tudo para derrubar o Glee Club.

Talvez tenha sido por isso que Quinn não comentara muito sobre o período sombrio que haviam passado antes de ela acordar. Talvez ela quisesse que suas memórias fossem as mesmas, que não precisasse se corromper mais do que deveria no mundo em que estavam. De alguma forma, Rachel estava agradecida.

No entanto, observar Santana, Brittany e Quinn falando de coisas que não fazia ideia do que era a deixava com um pouco de inveja. Não que quisesse estar ali, no apocalipse zumbi, Rachel queria apenas saber do que elas estavam falando, compartilhar as lembranças que elas tinham; ser útil de alguma maneira para elas. Naquele momento, ela se sentia como um grande saco que só trazia problemas.

Obrigara Quinn a parar no hospital para resgatá-la. Sequer sabia o que tinha lhe acontecido para estar na maca. Queria perguntar sobre seu mundinho destruído, mas tinha medo das respostas. Sentia dores em todos os lugares do corpo, e isso causara uma noite de atraso por que ela desmaiara por horas.

Rachel sabia que as intenções de Quinn eram boas ao tirá-la de Lima, no entanto ela nunca quis tanto estar em coma. Não poderia com aquele mundo, simplesmente não podia. Era informação demais, coisas demais para aturar em um único dia. Sua vida jamais seria a mesma, ela preferia ficar trancada num quarto de hospital até que tudo ficasse bem outra vez.

Seu olhar e o de Quinn se encontraram.

A garota deu um meio sorriso tímido e voltou seus olhos para a estrada. Rachel não saberia dizer por que mais tarde, mas algo havia mudado na sua percepção do apocalipse. O sorriso que Quinn lhe dera não mudara muita coisa, os dentes perfeitos e boca bem delineada continuavam lá. O olhar cheio de dor e esperança que ela costumava captar antes do coma, tempos antes, ainda era o mesmo.

Então por que, de repente, Rachel achava tudo mais bonito?

Sempre a admirara, Quinn. Ela era perfeita, sem discussões. Às vezes ela pensava que era a única a ver a dor que perpassava nos olhos de Quinn quase que constantemente. Rachel admirava Quinn por que ela jamais falava sobre seus problemas. Sempre mantinha um sorriso no rosto por que era aquilo que sua família esperava.

A invasão zumbi podia significar o fim do mundo para muitos, no entanto, para Quinn, Rachel percebeu, era somente um recomeço. Ela perdera algumas pessoas especiais, mas era sempre assim em sua vida. Eles iam e vinham. E ali, na sociedade nova e assustadora que crescia, Quinn poderia ser ela mesma.

O complicado para Rachel era saber o que Quinn era de verdade.

— Uou — assoviou Quinn impressionada, sobressaltando Rachel. Pensara, por um segundo, que a garota lera todos os seus pensamentos, mas ela acompanhou os olhos dela fixos em frente, ficando também surpresa.

Quinn parara de dirigir o Cadillac não por que queria, e sim por que, poucos quilômetros à frente, se erguia um engarrafamento enorme. Rachel via carros saindo fumaça, outros se dirigindo sozinhos e a maioria dele abandonada. Não encontrou pessoas nem walkers à vista.

— Brittany... — chamou Quinn. Era impressão de Rachel ou ela notara um tom medroso na voz da garota por baixo de toda a coragem que ela tentava transmitir?

— Sem opções — informou Brittany checando o GPS e o mapa. Rachel franziu a testa, imaginando por que o GPS ainda funcionava se a transmissão fora cortada dias antes. — Vamos ter que remover os carros para passar.

— Que bom, por que eu estava mesmo pensando quando usaria minhas habilidades de fazer carros levitar — disse Santana, sarcástica. Rachel também percebeu o temor por baixo de sua voz.

— E como vamos removê-los? — indagou Rachel. Ela assustou ao perceber que sua voz permanecia calma. — Somos garotas, e uma delas está inválida.

Ela queria ajudar, queria muito, porém a dor nas costas era mais forte que qualquer pretensão que teria dali pra frente. O que fez Rachel pensar mais uma vez na possibilidade de ter ficado no hospital de Lima.

— Vamos tirá-los com as mãos — disse Quinn decidida, pegando seu facão e abrindo a porta do Cadillac. — Não participei três anos nas Cheerios para ficar subindo em cima de Santana na pirâmide.

— Puxa, adoro quando você fala frases com duplo sentido sem ao menos perceber — comentou Santana, sorrindo automaticamente. Ela também pegou sua arma e saiu do carro.

Rachel e Brittany se entreolharam pelo retrovisor, as expressões confusas. Quinn e Santana eram as _badass_ dali, mas elas não podiam ficar no Cadillac por muito tempo sem ter uma arma. Brittany estava madura e crescida, entretanto, Rachel não achava que ela era boa com armas. O tiro que ela dera num zumbi noutro dia fora demais, porém pensava que era apenas sorte.

— Ei, vocês vão ficar aí? — indagou Santana irritada. Ela abriu a porta de trás do carro e puxou Brittany para perto dela e lhe entregando um machado.

Quinn apareceu no vidro aberto do banco do passageiro, fazendo Rachel dar um gritinho assustado. Depois do susto, as duas riram brevemente, e Quinn ofereceu a Rachel uma pequena faca de prata. Abriu a porta do Cadillac e pediu para que ela descesse.

— O quê? — Rachel olhou para a faquinha e depois para Quinn. — Você quer que eu _mate_ zumbis, é isso?

— Não quero que você fique aqui no carro — respondeu a outra, preocupada. — Precisa ficar perto de mim, onde eu possa te ver. Vai saber quantos carros tem aqui. Isso aí — ela apontou para a faca — é apenas uma precaução.

Rachel acenou em concordância, desejando que suas bochechas parassem que corar. Mordeu o lábio e olhou rapidamente para Quinn. Ela tinha seu costumeiro olhar superior, simplesmente por que parara de prestar atenção em Rachel e observava o horizonte.

Rachel saiu do Cadillac e bateu a porta, reparando nos pequenos detalhes da faca. O cabo era de couro vermelho e macio; a prata reluzia tanto que o sol da manhã era mais brilhante que o de meio-dia. Havia uma minúscula inscrição na prata, talvez em latim, que Rachel não conseguiu ler. Ela olhou para Quinn, que saíra com Brittany entre os carros, e imaginou se poderia perguntá-la o que era assim que voltasse a estrada.

— Está escrito "My Lady, My Beautiful". — Santana se aproximou de Rachel ao ver o que ela estava admirando. — Era da mãe de Quinn. Um presente do pai dela.

Ela assentiu, ainda com os olhos da lâmina da faca. Ela perdera praticamente todas as aulas de latim durante os primeiros anos de ensino médio — a maioria das vezes por que não conseguia falar o idioma morto sem enrolar a língua completamente. Contudo, em algum lugar dentro da sua cabeça confusa, olhar para a inscrição na faca trazia algumas lembranças.

— Quinn ensinou latim para você, sabia? — disse Santana para quebrar o silêncio, sentando no capô do Cadillac com os olhos grudados onde Brittany e Quinn empurravam o primeiro carro para longe da pista. — Não por obrigação ou coisa do tipo, e sim por que ela gostava. Fazia ela feliz.

Rachel queria pedir para Santana parar, mas a perspectiva da garota mais irritante que já conhecera estar sendo legal, dizendo a ela o que acontecera durante grande parte do ano anterior que sumira de sua cabeça era curioso.

Então tomava aulas de latim com Quinn. Interessante. Odiava a matéria e Quinn provavelmente a ajudara a pelo menos suportá-la. Por um momento, pôde vê-las em seu antigo quarto, rindo e brincando, os materiais esquecidos há muito na escrivaninha. Ela esboçou um sorriso. Algo lhe dizia que não era imaginação o que tinha acabado de pensar.

— Ei! — gritou Quinn se aproximando, pingando de suor. Rachel acordou de seus devaneios, suspirando ao ver Quinn limpando a testa suada, sua camiseta curta dos Beatles erguendo alguns centímetros e deixando à mostra seu abdômen. — Santana, nós precisamos de você! Rachel...

A tensão cresceu. Estavam a poucos metros de distância uma da outra, Quinn vinha ganhando espaço rápido com seus passos largos. Rachel ouviu Santana dar uma risadinha irônica à reação dela enquanto ia se juntar à Brittany. Não se importou. Quinn manteve distância, mas ela via nos olhos da garota um brilho que jamais tinha visto.

— Fique perto de mim — pediu num sussurro.

Havia como ela discordar?


	5. Knifley

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Bentonville, Sprigg, OH**

**08:51 AM**

— Finalmente! — exclamou Brittany com um sorriso feliz no rosto. Ela ergueu os braços para cima numa comemoração estranha que fez sua namorada rir e abraçá-la de surpresa.

Quinn também ria da felicidade pequena no meio daquele inferno todo. Demorara pouco mais de duas horas para tirar todos os carros do meio da estrada, seus braços doíam terrivelmente e o Sol começava a queimar sua cabeça rosada. Brigara com Santana algumas vezes por que ela não queria mudar um ou outro carro de lugar, alegando que dava para passar tranquilamente dentre eles, mas tudo era acalmado por Brittany e suas frases de filósofas que Quinn sempre admirara.

Não encontraram muitos walkers. Um ou outro escondido nos carros, alguns vindos do pasto que cercava a estrada, mas nada demais. (Quinn presumia que a maioria havia abandonado para procurarem por abrigo, e suspeitava que os que ficaram perto demais dali eram os zumbis que vinham dos pastos.)

O momento mais assustador para Quinn talvez tenha sido quando Santana estava sofrendo para empurrar um Chevrolet e uma criança-zumbi se levantou dele. Em vida, não deveria passar dos quatro anos de idade — a chupeta pendia molemente em sua boca de forma inexplicável, ela também segurava uma mamadeira — causando choque em Brittany e, principalmente, Rachel.

Santana permanecia perturbada pelos ataques dos walkers Kurt e Blaine e não quis terminar seu serviço, trazendo a tarefa à Quinn. Não, ela não gostava _muito_ de matar walkers. Alguns, como aquela garotinha, jamais teriam a chance de ver o quão maravilhoso o mundo era antes do apocalipse. Jamais teriam a chance de _viver_.

Seu olhar encontrou o de Rachel; ela sorriu e abaixou os olhos. Quinn não esperava muito além daquilo. Sabia que algo havia mudado durante as horas que haviam passado naquela estrada. O olhar dela não era mais o mesmo, o jeito que ela lhe estudava se transformara. Algo tinha feito essas mudanças acontecerem.

Rachel teria começado a lembrar-se de seu acidente? De como tinham sido amigas durante praticamente metade do último ano? Os lábios de Quinn brincaram com um sorriso ao pensar nisso. Se fosse verdade, ela se recordaria de todos os momentos que haviam passado juntas, de todas as brincadeiras, e de todos os conselhos amorosos que Quinn tinha lhe dado quando namorava Finn.

Ainda havia uma chama de esperança no coração dela naquela época. Finn era o namorado irritantemente patético; ela era a melhor amiga sem nenhuma restrição. Não queria que o relacionamento das duas saísse de uma noite mal dormida com Finn, no entanto. Queria que fossem se descobrindo, que Rachel fosse percebendo aos poucos o que ela própria sentia, o que Quinn sentia.

Por que Quinn sabia. Tinha certeza, para falar a verdade. Rachel gostava dela. Desde o primeiro dia em que se viram. Por isso ela insistia tanto em ser sua amiga. Por isso ela sempre estava lá quando precisava. Quinn nunca chegara a descobrir o que Rachel sentia de verdade por ela por causa do maldito acidente que a impossibilitou por cinco meses, mas sua expectativa falava mais alto. _Rachel a amava._

— Acho que é melhor irmos, então — disse Santana após largar Brittany. — Precisamos chegar a Nashville _hoje_.

Brittany concordou. As duas se encaminharam para o Cadillac, já na saída da estrada, deixando Quinn e Rachel sozinhas. Ela começou a se perguntar se era acidental, e parou por aí. _Tudo_ o que Santana fazia havia um motivo por trás.

Ignorou a possibilidade de bater na amiga depois para observar a timidez que Rachel ganhara ao estar ao seu lado. Sorriu com isso, pois ela sempre fora a mais alegre e solta das duas. Às vezes até demais — chegando a irritar Quinn de vez em quando. A sensação de poder que os sentimentos de Rachel lhe faziam sentir era ótima.

— Fez um bom trabalho, nos ajudando — disse Quinn, tão rápido que acabou atropelando as palavras. Aparentemente, o sentimento de poder não poderia conter seu nervosismo ao ficar perto de Rachel.

— Ajudei demais — respondeu Rachel com sarcasmo, girando a faca que ganhara de presente entre os dedos. — Não fiz nada além de olhar vocês trabalhando.

— Você tá doente, não pode ficar se esforçando muito.

Rachel parou de rodar a adaga e cravou seus olhos em Quinn. Se ainda restava alguma dúvida de que alguma coisa mudara em Rachel, depois daquela troca de olhares rápida, agora não existia mais.

A garota sentiu o calor dos olhos de Rachel queimar em sua pele, sentiu o ritmo do coração dela fugir completamente do compasso; ela ouviu os pés dela se arrastarem alguns centímetros, ela sentiu o ar entre elas deixar de existir ligeiramente; sentiu seus olhos se fecharem automaticamente e sua cabeça se inclinar para se aproximar dos lábios de Rachel...

Bruscamente, sua visão foi tirada dela. Rachel a empurrou com delicadeza para longe, mordendo o lábio inferior e entrando no Cadillac no banco de trás ao lado de Brittany.

Quinn suspirou altamente, sentando-se por um segundo no capô do carro. Que idiota fora. Ela não podia apressar as coisas, não podia. Rachel ainda estava presa na realidade antiga, onde ela namorava Finn e tinha um futuro em Nova York. Tinha saído a dois dias do hospital, não tivera nem tempo para as respostas das inúmeras perguntas que passavam por sua cabeça. Entrara no Cadillac de Quinn por que não tinha mais lugar nenhum para ir.

Tinha que se contentar com isso por um tempo. Rachel ainda não recuperara a memória. A Quinn da mente dela não era a garota de agora, a que sempre estivera ali por ela. Chutando o pára-choque do Cadillac, Quinn deixou-se seguir pelo grito de Santana vindo do banco do motorista para que tirasse o traseiro dela da estrada e o colocasse no carro.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Saloma Road, Campbellsville, KY**

**11:09 AM**

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Elas não se falavam em horas. Quinn deveria ter feito algo muito ruim para que Rachel parasse de conversar com ela. Elas nem pareciam um casal mais — agora estavam mais para um casal na meia idade.

Era uma coisa a mais para Santana se preocupar.

Quinn sentava-se ao seu lado, alheia a tudo que acontecia do lado de dentro e fora do carro. Balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música, os olhos fechados e cantando-a silenciosamente. Aparentava em paz se não tivesse o semblante conturbado, como se a música não pudesse curar o torpor que passava por sua mente.

Rachel estava com a cabeça recostada no vidro da janela de trás do Cadillac, não ouvindo os comentários de Brittany sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial e como tudo seria resolvido mais rapidamente se os alemães não tivessem ajuda de alienígenas. Olhava distante, as árvores passarem sem pressa pela janela, às vezes lançando olhares discretos à Quinn.

Santana suspirou, acenando afirmativamente para Brittany sem realmente ouvir. Pisou mais forte no acelerador, observando o ponteiro do velocímetro se mover rapidamente. Não era praquilo acontecer. As duas deveriam estar no banco de trás juntas, ela deveria estar com a namorada ao seu lado, não a deprimida Quinn dos últimos cinco meses.

Saíra adiantada da estrada para que Quinn fosse corajosa o bastante e expressar o que sentia por Rachel, para que Rachel também ousasse admitir em voz alta como agia ao redor de Quinn. Não para que as duas fizessem, sei lá, alguma coisa estúpida que a colocassem brigadas até o fim do apocalipse zumbi.

Não, elas não _podiam_ ficar brigadas. Havia tanto acontecendo, Quinn simplesmente não poderia não salvar Rachel só por que ela tinha renegado seu amor. Aquilo era insano. Justo quando precisavam ficar unidas, quando qualquer vínculo com qualquer pessoa existente no planeta Terra era terrivelmente necessário. Maluquice.

Santana chutou a canela de Quinn com força, fazendo a garota abrir os olhos assustada somente para encará-la raivosamente. Ela massageou a perna. Santana notou que Quinn queria xingá-la e apenas sorriu maldosamente — uma das qualidades que jamais perderia: irritar pessoas ao extremo.

— O que foi? — perguntou Quinn em voz alta após parar de dar seus chiliques.

Ela apontou com a cabeça para Rachel enquanto desviava de um carro perdido na estrada. Tirara o pé do acelerador agora que Quinn prestava atenção nela; certamente seria atirada para fora do Cadillac se ela soubesse que o havia testado ao máximo.

— O que houve? — devolveu a pergunta num sussurro.

— Nada — respondeu a outra em voz alta, atraindo a atenção de Rachel. Bufou, pois Quinn usava seu tom sexy que ultimamente era muito útil para que lhe entregassem munições e alimentos.

Santana revirou os olhos. Mesmo depois de se libertar da máfia que era sua família, Quinn jamais tinha aprendido a demonstrar seus sentimentos. Vivia se escondendo debaixo de uma máscara de sarcasmo e ironia. E era por isso que eram amigas desde o fundamental.

Ela simulou avançar em Quinn para um beijo, deixando Brittany e Rachel boquiabertas. Porém, a garota punk ao seu lado entendeu o recado e negou tristemente com a cabeça. Santana soltou uma risada malvada, quando por dentro, na verdade, titubeou pela amiga.

Fora muito cedo? Bom, para ela, não. Se uma garota como Quinn tivesse avançando alguns centímetros para beijá-la, ela jamais negaria. Quinn era gostosa demais para ser negada. Mas estava pensando em Rachel... Traumas, muitas perguntas, mais um pouco de dúvidas sobre o que havia acontecido com ela... O mundo dela caíra em dois dias. Era avançado demais até para ela.

— Desculpe — sussurrou Santana depois de alguns minutos.

Mas Quinn voltara ao seu estado vegetativo.

— Ei, Santana — chamou Rachel timidamente, chegando o quão perto o cinto de segurança deixava da motorista. — O rádio tá chiando.

Ela fitou Berry por uns instantes até conseguir ouvir o rádio por cima da música alta de Quinn. Desligou o som com raiva e chutou Quinn outra vez para que ela tentasse ligar o comunicador.

— Não precisa me bater, porra! — gritou Quinn irritada enquanto tirava o rádio-comunicador do porta-luvas e o ligando. — Quinn falando, câmbio.

— _E aí gente, é o Puck._

A voz do garoto de moicano de alguma forma acalmou Santana. Eles eram tão amigos quanto Quinn e ela, se metiam numa briga quase toda semana antes do mundo se transformar naquele inferno, e ele sempre a apoiava em tudo. Puck era o melhor amigo homem que poderia existir na face da Terra.

— Puck! — exclamou Santana animada, tirando a mão do volante por um segundo para bater um _high-five_ imaginário com o garoto. — Como tá as meninas?

— _Eu estou ótimo, só pra deixar isso claro _— respondeu ele com sarcasmo. Santana riu brevemente. — _E Beth e Shelby também estão bem. Ultrapassamos a divisa e estamos no Tennessee, onde diabos vocês se meteram?_

— Tivemos uns problemas noite passada — disse Quinn. Seu olhar encontrou o de Santana e elas assentiram ao mesmo tempo.

Santana queria mencionar Rachel nas conversas que tinha com os amigos. Não gostava de admitir, mas Rachel agora fazia parte de sua família — não mencionando que elas davam boas risadas falando mal de Quinn juntas. E ela cuidava de sua família, protegia.

Porém Quinn dissera que não. Antes mesmo de invadir o hospital em busca dela, antes mesmo até de saber se Rachel acordaria ou não. Ela não sabia por que, e nem discutiria com a amiga. Quinn e sua aura de poder já lhe deixavam em seu lugar, não precisava ficar brigando com ela por coisas _sérias_ outra vez.

— _Walkers? Tivemos que correr _quilômetros_ para nos afastarmos de alguns também._

— É... — Quinn balançou a cabeça. — Walkers. Foi isso.

Um silêncio tenso se instaurou. Quinn era boa mentirosa quando se tratava de gente desconhecida, mas para alguns, que basicamente eram Santana, Puck e Sam, ela simplesmente não conseguia. Sua voz falhava horrivelmente e ela começava a abanar a cabeça como se tivesse um inseto em seus cabelos róseos.

— _Beleza então_ — Puck disse. Santana ameaçou chutar Quinn de novo por sua mentira, que Puck obviamente percebera, porém a garota a parou com a mão solta. — _Onde vocês estão?_

— Knifley Road — respondeu Brittany, a cabeça loira escondida atrás do mapa. — Perto da divisa entre Kentucky e o Tennessee.

— _Ótimo_ — murmurou Puck, não mais tão à vontade. Santana virou-se para Quinn por alguns segundos apenas para lançar-lhe um olhar mortal. Ela não acreditava que perdera o bom humor do melhor amigo que já tivera na vida somente por que Quinn não queria contar a ele que estavam com Rachel. — _Vejo vocês no Sam, então. Boa sorte. Câmbio e desligo._

O rádio-comunicador voltou a soltar chiados.

— Fabray, muito bom! — exclamou Santana imediatamente. Não chutou Quinn, pois estava demasiada estressada para tentar algo. — Me explica, _por favor_, por que não está contando pra ninguém que _ela_ tá com a gente?

Santana não queria deixar Rachel desconfortável com seus gritos e brigas com Quinn, mas agora estava fazendo algo que nunca pensara em fazer na vida: defendê-la do próprio amor de sua vida.

— Ela passou por muito, sabia? Não tanto quanto a gente, mas pra ela isso dói muito mais! Foi ela que acordou há dois dias, lembra? Foi você que a salvou, por que queria que o mundo dela recomeçasse ao seu lado! E agora como você vai fazer isso se nem para a porra de seus amigos você conta que está com ela?

Santana não tinha ideia de como tinha conseguido permanecer com a atenção na estrada e ainda gritar com Quinn. A garota não havia movido um músculo, respirava ofegante e não tinha se virado para encará-la.

Ela arriscou um olhar no retrovisor a Rachel. Os olhos brilhavam de lágrimas, porém elas não caíam por suas bochechas como toda vez que costumava cantar um solo no auditório agora abandonado da McKinley High. Sua expressão era intensa, ou pelo menos tentando se passar por uma. Ela murmurou um "obrigado" na direção de Santana.

Santana crispou os lábios, piscando à garota. Se Quinn notou a comunicação muda de Rachel e ela, ignorou. Não falara nada, nem um murmúrio, _nadinha_. Só mantinha a cabeça baixa, como se aceitasse a derrota, como se Santana fosse melhor para Rachel que ela própria. Aquela não era a Quinn que tinha aprendido há respeitar tanto anos antes.

— E-eu não queria contar — sussurrou Quinn lentamente. — Me desculpe. Mas não acho que poderia.

— Por quê? — indagou Rachel, enfiada no banco de couro, muito provavelmente esperando que ele se fundisse a ela para que pudesse desaparecer dali. Brittany observava a discussão atentamente, o mapa que carregava para cima a baixo amassado entre a palma de sua mão.

— Eu iria contar! — Quinn disse desesperadamente. — Quando Puck ligou da primeira vez, achei que tivesse ouvido sua voz, mas não. Ele não sabe. E bem, só eu falei com Sam da primeira vez. E ontem, no seu, sei lá, surto, achei que não seria sensato.

— Mas qual é o seu...? — começou a questionar Santana furiosa, porém Quinn a interrompeu:

— Eu não queria dizer pra ninguém por que eu não sei o que pode acontecer com ela! — Quinn por fim havia levantando o rosto, uma lágrima solitária escorrendo por sua bochecha. Santana passou a língua pelos lábios, deixando seu olhar cair na estrada. Doía demais ver Quinn daquela forma. — E-eu não sei se Rachel pode cair dura daqui a dois minutos, eu não sei quanto tempo ela pode dormir sem ser realmente um coma, eu não sei se ela vai acordar! Não posso deixar ninguém ter essa dor todos os dias além de mim.

Brittany suspirou pesadamente. Ela acariciava o ombro de Rachel de maneira terna. Esta, pelo jeito, tinha se rendido às lágrimas pela milésima vez desde que Santana a tirara de Lima. Quinn deu um olhar à motorista do tipo "está satisfeita?" e virou-se para a janela do Cadillac enxugando as bochechas rosadas.

Talvez Santana tenha se arrependido mais tarde, porém, naquele momento, sentia-se livre de mais um de seus problemas. Pronto. Fizera o que deveria ser feito. Conseguira fazer Quinn admitir o que sentia a Rachel, em alto e bom som, sem precisar de que a primeira tentasse beijasse a outra. Esboçou um sorriso, feliz com o próprio feito.

Seu sorriso sumiu ao mesmo tempo em que o pé pisava no pedal do freio por instinto e os olhos tentavam assimilar o que estava vendo.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Knifley, KY**

**12:10 PM**

Uma cidade.

A porra de uma cidade.

Tudo bem, não era _exatamente_ uma cidade. Estava mais para um vilarejo de uma única rua no meio do nada. Mesmo assim, Quinn olhou com raiva para Brittany. A loira tentou explicar por que estavam paradas numa cidadezinha do interior do Kentucky, mas da sua boca não saía nenhum som. Quieta, ela voltou a estudar o mapa, procurando algum erro de localização.

— Paramos? — indagou Santana amedrontada, as mãos firmando no volante como se ele fosse salvar sua vida. — Ou devíamos acelerar e rezar para que nenhum errante nos ouça?

Quinn poderia estar furiosa com ela por tê-la feito expor-se para Rachel daquela maneira, mas tudo sumia rápido até demais em um apocalipse zumbi. Viver era mais importante que conversar idiotas sobre sentimentos. Ela e Santana eram as líderes ali, precisavam cuidar das outras duas, precisavam chegar à fazenda de Sam vivas. Era o que importava.

— Não parece haver ninguém — disse Rachel, baixando o vidro da janela do seu lado, colocando a cabeça para fora e observando com atenção a rua ladrilhada. — Nem vivo nem morto. Deveríamos ver se há alguns mantimentos. Isso pode ser útil, certo?

Santana e Quinn se entreolharam, impressionadas com as notas da garota. Quinn tinha que admitir que Rachel pegara rapidamente a regra de viver sem drama. Brittany, contudo, sequer ouviu o que Rachel havia acabado de falar.

— Temos que passar por aqui se nós quisermos chegar à fazenda ainda hoje — falou concentrada, atraindo suspiros de Santana. — Ou, poderemos dar a volta na serra e chegar lá amanhã de manhã, se não dormirmos na estrada.

— Vamos por aqui mesmo — concordaram Santana e Quinn ao mesmo tempo.

— Mas paramos para apanhar mantimentos? — Rachel retomou a pergunta, mais séria e determinada.

— O que você acha? — Santana indagou a Quinn, suas pernas esticadas confortavelmente em cima nas pernas da garota. — Devemos ir?

Quinn considerou. Rachel tinha levantado ali uma boa ideia. A galera tinha passado boa parte dos últimos dois meses juntando e armazenando alimentos e bebidas para os momentos de crise, e eles já haviam chegado. Ter mais um pouco de enlatados que durariam anos e macarrão instantâneo não era nada mal.

Entretanto, ao entrar em cada uma das dez ou onze casas que ali existiam, havia um risco enorme de haver walkers. Ou pior, humanos loucos atrás de comida e pessoas para que fizessem de escravos. Quinn não poderia colocar seu bando numa missão quase suicida como aquela.

Sinceramente, não sabia o que fazer.

— Me diz você, por favor — pediu Quinn.

— Eu poderia sugerir uma votação, mas somos quatro — disse Rachel determinada, lembrando à Quinn certa líder de coral de conhecera uma vez. — Então, peço que deixem que eu faça a decisão dessa vez. Todas de acordo?

Não houve muita discussão. As outras três assentiram à ideia de Rachel, que abriu um sorriso enorme diante da aprovação. Quinn sorriu com ela, sem saber exatamente por que.

— Ótimo. Eu decido que deveríamos revistar algumas casas, não todas, até por que demoraria muito tempo e o sol está começando a se aquecer. Deveríamos ir todas juntas, também. Vigiar umas as outras. É assim que tem que acontecer. — Ela abriu a porta do Cadillac, jamais decidida do que Quinn a vira na vida. — Prontas? Então vamos lá.

Quinn desceu do carro depois de Rachel, o facão girando em sua mão e duas de suas pistolas encaixadas fielmente no _case_ em suas costelas. Santana deu-lhe um sorriso ao colocar seu revólver em sua perna, indicando Rachel com a cabeça.

— O quê que tem? — indagou Quinn franzindo a testa.

— Daqui a pouco ela vai merecer umas aulas de tiro — Santana disse dando uma risada rouca. — Particulares. Suas.

— Cala a boca! — exclamou a outra, porém ria. Era por isso que considerava Santana sua amiga, principalmente agora. Sua amizade era mais briga do que conversas tocantes. Por que elas não precisavam de conversas tocantes para se desculpar uma com a outra.

Quinn tentava entender por que Santana a forçara dizer àquelas coisas minutos antes. Ela estava com medo de perder Rachel durante a viagem. A garota não estava completamente bem, não queria encher os outros de esperanças para quando chegasse ao Sam, recebesse caretas tristes lhe olhando com pena.

Ela não precisava daquilo. Sim, um lado de seu corpo tinha plena certeza de que Rachel estava bem. De que nenhuma dor lhe afligira nas últimas horas, de que elas poderiam correr por aí em campos de trigos logo, logo. Contudo, seu lado maligno, o lado que aflorava quando seus pensamentos eram somente os piores, dizia que Rachel poderia cair a qualquer momento em seus braços sem nenhum pulso ou respiração.

Seu coração ardia de tanta dor quando começava a pensar dessa forma. Se sua conexão com Rachel ainda existia, tinha certeza de que ela também sentia. Afinal, se estavam conseguindo compartilhar as mesmas alegrias, as dores também seriam algo fácil.

— Vamos! — sussurrou Rachel à porta da primeira casa.

Mais de perto, o vilarejo parecia um lixo aos olhos de Quinn. Quer dizer, aquele não era o lugar mais apropriado para fugir de um bando de errantes famintos. Ao observar a arquitetura do lugar, imaginou que as pessoas que ali viviam nem deveriam saber o que estava acontecendo no mundo lá fora.

Mesmo assim, engoliu em seco e, liderando a expedição, chutou a porta da casa, gerando um barulho enorme considerando o silêncio no qual estavam mergulhadas. Entrou primeiro, o fedor de mofo invadindo suas narinas imediatamente. As janelas estavam fechadas com cortinas escuras, o que dificultou a vista dentro da casa.

Avançou lentamente, pedindo em códigos que as garotas ficassem do lado de fora. Ela tateou as paredes até a janela principal do cômodo, os olhos se acostumando com a escuridão; a mão que carregava o facão pronta para o ataque.

Abriu a cortina num segundo.

— Puta merda! — exclamou sem se conter.

Quinn não tinha certeza do que lhe chamava mais a atenção: as paredes sujas de sangue ou os corpos de sete pessoas sentadas à mesa de jantar, parecendo pacíficas se cada uma não estivesse uma marca de bala alojava no meio da testa e o cara que sentava à ponta da mesa com metade do cérebro estourado.

— Santana, deixe as garotas aí fora — ela avisou ao ouvir passos vindos em sua direção.

Ela se aproximou mais alguns passos de uma parede branca. Estudando mais atentamente, percebeu que as manchas de sangue nessa parede formavam uma frase, que demorou a decifrar.

— _Deus nos perdoe_ — ela leu aterrorizada.

Sim, aquelas pessoas tinham televisão. E ao contrário do que ela pensara, tinham visto no que o mundo se transformara.

— Caralho! — exclamou Santana audivelmente ao entrar na sala de jantar onde Quinn estava. Ela abaixou seu facão e se aproximou de um dos corpos, o de uma garotinha que não aparentava ter mais de dez anos. — Isso é...

— O que as pessoas fazem em momentos de desespero — Quinn completou séria, se encaminhando à cozinha. O fedor ali começava a irritar seu nariz. — Vamos pegar o que pudermos e sair daqui, rápido.

Santana concordou e avisou para que Brittany e Rachel ficassem à porta e não entrassem. Quinn queria impedir que as duas vissem a tragédia ali, mas encontrou o rosto assombrado de Rachel na janela do cômodo que havia aberto. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Rachel saiu dali e logo Quinn ouviu o som de vômito.

Ela não podia julgá-la. O horror no rosto daquelas pessoas fora a pior coisa que já tinha visto, incluindo os walkers Kurt, Blaine e Finn. A garota jamais encontrara alguém que havia cometido suicídio e matado membros de sua família para fugir do apocalipse. Ver a que ponto tinha chegado o planeta lhe assustava um pouco.

Quinn abriu os armários da cozinha e encontrou uma grande porção de enlatados de todos os tipos. Sardinha, batata, milho, extrato de tomate... Ela abriu um sorriso ao ver cinco caixas de Coca-Cola escondidas estrategicamente atrás das lingüiças enlatadas. Gritou para que Santana lhe trouxesse a caixa que haviam trazido para levar tudo para o carro.

— Coca-Cola! — exclamou Santana animada, não pensando duas vezes em tirar uma latinha da embalagem, abri-la e tomá-la com gosto. — Eu não tomo Coca desde que esse inferno começou.

— Eu sei disso, eu também — retrucou Quinn, pegando a latinha das mãos da outra e tomando um gole. — Anda, me ajuda aqui.

Elas colocaram toda a comida enlatada, incluindo as latinhas de Coca, na caixa térmica quase lotada de macarrão instantâneo. Quinn pegou numa das alças da caixa e chamou a atenção de Santana, que parecia ter se apaixonado pela Coca-Cola, e juntas carregaram os alimentos para fora a varanda da casa, onde encontraram Brittany dando tampinha nas costas de uma Rachel Berry com o rosto verde.

— Como vocês agüentaram o fedor? — ela perguntou assim que viu as duas saindo da casa com os suprimentos. Rachel parecia seriamente doente para Quinn. — Credo, dá pra sentir daqui.

— E é por isso que você não sobreviveria aqui sozinha — Santana falou com sarcasmo, soltando a caixa térmica e deixando que Quinn a carregasse. — Depois de um tempo se acostuma.

— Quero me acostumar logo — Quinn ouviu Rachel murmurar enquanto saía para despejar o conteúdo da caixa no porta-malas do Cadillac.

Ao voltar, encontrou Brittany fechando a primeira casa e Santana e Rachel andando para a próxima. Quinn não estava gostando daquilo. Fora bom ter encontrado aquele tanto de comida, mas os corpos das sete pessoas sentadas na sala de jantar com tiros na cabeça lhe davam um péssimo sentimento.

Mesmo com o mau pressentimento na cabeça, Quinn seguiu as outras garotas para a próxima casa, também parecendo completamente destruída pelo lado de fora. Ela ajeitou o facão na mão direita e espiou pela cortina meio aberta da janela ao lado da porta.

Afastou-se no mesmo instante, petrificada. A mesma cena, dessa vez com quatro pessoas sentadas num sofá, a TV chiando, esperando um sinal que nunca viria. Os menores deveriam ter seis ou sete anos, sentados no colo dos pais parecendo estarem dormindo. A cabeça da mãe se recostava no sofá com metade de seu cérebro para fora. O pai pendia para o braço do sofá, as gotas de sangue inexplicavelmente ainda pingando. E na parede, a mesma mensagem da primeira casa: "Deus nos perdoe".

— Quinn...? — Ela ouviu Rachel chamar de longe, o toque quente dela em seu braço lhe assustando.

— Esperem aqui — falou determinada quando conseguiu tirar a imagem aterrorizante de sua cabeça.

Sem dar maiores explicações, correu até a janela da próxima casa. Cinco pessoas mortas com um único tiro na cabeça sentadas na sala de jantar como na primeira casa. A mensagem na parede. Continuou a andar. Teve que arrombar a outra para ver dois garotinhos, uma mulher e um gato deitados mortos numa cama de casal. Acima deles, também estava escrito um pedido de perdão a Deus.

Caminhou apressada até o fim do vilarejo, conferindo cada casa dos dois lados da rua silenciosa, sentindo que estava sendo observada pelas garotas e escutando as reclamações de Santana sobre como o que estava fazendo era perda de tempo.

Quinn não deu ouvidos às chatices de Santana. Cada casebre no povoado não estava lotado de gente viva ou zumbis ou enlatados. Em todas as casas, suas famílias tinham tirado sua vida. Em qualquer cômodo de entrara, Quinn via as marcas de sangue espirrado nas paredes e a letra confusa, provavelmente do chefe da família, escrita em sangue a mensagem que vira na primeira casa.

— Eles fizeram um pacto... — ela disse ofegante assim que chegou perto das outras garotas — Todas as casas... Todos estão mortos... Na parede está escrito... "Deus nos perdoe"...

Santana a fitou descrente, e Quinn sabia que ela queria provar por si o que tinha acabado de falar. Entretanto, ela a segurou pelo braço quando Santana vez menção de se virar.

— Não... — falou ainda sem fôlego. — Temos que ir embora. Pelo cheiro forte e o sangue pingando na cabeça do cara dessa casa aí — ela apontou para a janela da casa onde estavam — eles acabaram de fazer isso. Tipo, um ou dois dias no máximo.

Ela olhou significantemente para Santana.

— Não é a mordida que nos transforma — ela murmurou a frase do último noticiário nacional de duas semanas antes. — É a morte.

— O quê? — fez Rachel confusa.

Quinn ouviu um barulho vindo de dentro da casa, um baque surdo, que lhe lembrava horrivelmente de um corpo pequeno caindo no chão. Ela se arriscou um olhar à janela e encarou diretamente o zumbi. Ele tinha olhos cinza-claros, o oco de seu tiro na testa dando nojo à Quinn, e devolvia seu olhar de forma faminta.

O errante começou a se arrastar até a janela, mas Quinn foi mais rápida e sacou a arma de sua cintura, disparando uma única vez, que foi suficiente para o errante cair de costas. Infelizmente, o tiro acordou a mulher e as duas crianças walkers. Quinn gritou com Santana, que não precisou de nenhuma ordem para empurrar Brittany e Rachel para fora dali.

Quinn mirou mais três vezes para acertar o resto da família. Ela já podia ouvir os gemidos dos outros walkers das outras casas, se rastejando em direção à carne fresca. Por sorte, antes que um ou outro zumbi conseguisse cair pela janela ou abrir a porta de suas casas, o Cadillac vermelho parou ao seu lado. Entrou rapidamente no banco de trás ao lado de Rachel, ofegando enquanto Brittany colocava o pé no acelerador para que elas saíssem daquele vilarejo o mais rápido possível.

— Pelo menos temos mais duas semanas de alimentos — disse Rachel, um tanto arrependida. Ela virou-se para Quinn, a mesma expressão confusa de minutos antes. — Me explica esse negócio de morte, por favor.

Quinn suspirou e seu olhar se encontrou com Santana. A garota assentiu silenciosamente, pensando o mesmo que ela. Quanto mais Rachel soubesse, melhor seria para elas, ou melhor, ela própria. Poderia se defender sozinha — não que Quinn _quisesse_deixá-la sozinha, seria apenas em casos extremos.

— A gente não sabe direito — ela começou, escolhendo as palavras. — Só sabemos o que nos foi passado pelas poucas semanas que a televisão durou. Essa coisa de zumbi é um vírus, eles achavam, e se transmitia pelo ar. Mas só atinge as coisas mortas. Como por exemplo, se eu fosse mordida no braço agora mesmo, o que vocês teriam que fazer seria amputá-lo e estancar o sangue. Eu não viraria um walker.

— Por outro lado — continuou Santana, entrando na conversa —, se não pudéssemos salvar Quinn a tempo, se ela morresse, em pouco tempo ela viraria zumbi. "Nasceria" de novo. E nós estaríamos fudidas por que estaríamos trancadas num Cadillac com um errante.

Ela riu da própria piada, mas Quinn concordou com ela seriamente. Rachel assentiu; a compreensão perpassando por seu rosto.

— Então a gente só não pode morrer? — perguntou por fim.

— É, por aí — respondeu Brittany, já que Santana estava ocupada tomando sua latinha contrabandeada de Coca-Cola.

— O quê? — Ela questionou ao perceber que todas lhe encaravam. — Temos Coca-Cola! Quente, mas ainda é Coca-Cola. Vocês não _sentem_ falta de Coca, não?

— Sentimos. Mas você tem que saber Santana, ela é apenas um refrigerante, não amor — disse Quinn, séria.

Santana lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. Quinn lhe devolveu o gesto, mas a amiga já não prestava atenção, ocupada em colocar uma fita no rádio e dividir seu refrigerante com Brittany. Em vez de continuar a briga com Santana, seus olhos caíram em Rachel, e notou que os grandes olhos dela lhe fitavam primeiro.

Rachel desviou o olhar, dando toda sua atenção a um buraco no estofamento do carro. Quinn lutou contra si por alguns minutos até decidir e pegar a mão de Rachel que brincava ao seu lado. Sem dizer nada, ficaram de mãos dadas por um bom tempo, Quinn sentindo suas bochechas corarem fortemente.

Era um avanço, não era? Rachel a deixara segurar sua mão. Não podia beijá-la agora, ou podia? Por um segundo, o verde encontrou o castanho, e Quinn se perguntou como era respirar. Engoliu em seco quando Rachel finalmente desfez o contato visual.

Não. Talvez aquele não fosse o momento certo para beijar Rachel.

Mas ele chegaria.


	6. Normality

_**07 de Fevereiro de 2012**_

_**Lima Hospital, Lima, OH**_

_**02:34 PM**_

_Rachel estava cantando alegremente uma música com Finn na sala do coral quando as coisas mudaram. De repente, estava num rio de lava fervente, sem ter ideia de como havia chegado lá. A lava não a queimava, nem ao menos o pequeno bote em que se encontrava. Tentava nadar até a borda para se salvar, mas não conseguia._

_O ar começou a ficar rarefeito. Quando deu por si, estava no topo da montanha mais alta que já tinha visto na vida (não que ela tivesse visto muitas). As coisas rodavam dentro de sua cabeça, ela queria respostas para o que estava acontecendo, porém sempre que chegava perto de alguém que conhecia, ela se transformava em neve, ou no Jedi._

_A neve caía em seus ombros formando uma camada pesada sobre si. Mais uma vez, tudo agiu rapidamente e ela desabava montanha abaixo sem nenhum esqui ou snowboard. Tentou gritar, porém parecia que tinha perdido sua voz. Nem o desespero foi inovador: ela passava por aquilo tantas vezes que estava ficando chato._

_E no meio de toda a brancura do desabamento, ela notou os loiros conhecidos seu. Agora sem rosto, apenas os cabelos balançando contra a neve como se não houvesse nada além de uma pequena garoa. Sabia quem era, e toda vez que ela aparecia ficava se perguntando o que fazia ali, invadindo seus sonhos e pesadelos constantes._

— _Ei — disse Finn ao entrar no quarto, conturbado. — Nenhum sinal?_

— _Não — Quinn respondeu num suspiro, aceitando o outro copo de café que o garoto carregava. — Como isso foi acontecer?_

_Finn preferiu não responder. Quinn enterrou o rosto nas mãos, tentando controlar as lágrimas que sempre apareciam nos últimos dias. Ver Rachel deitada naquela cama de hospital, carregada de aparelhos ao redor dela era torturante._

_Na primeira semana após o acidente, achou que tudo daria certo. Que Rachel acordaria numa das suas noites de acompanhante ali e perguntaria com sua expressão confusa se tinham prendido o pôster da campanha de Kurt corretamente. Ela sairia do hospital no dia seguinte e as duas poderiam fazer o segundo dueto que tanto queriam no Glee._

_Entretanto, em algum lugar da terceira semana, suas esperanças foram diminuindo. Finn e os pais de Rachel voltaram a seus trabalhos e à escola, mas Quinn não conseguia se levantar da cadeira ao lado da maca de Rachel. Não tinha forças para sair do lado dela, seguir uma vida normal e simplesmente _não_ estar lá quando ela acordasse._

_Agora, pouco mais de três meses depois do acidente, suas visitas à Rachel eram restritas a apenas três por semana, durante pouco mais de uma hora. Sua mãe interferira para que voltasse ao colégio, ajudasse o Glee a ganhar as Regionais, ter uma chance de sorrir, e os pais de Rachel concordaram._

_E, por um momento, achou que seria bom. Não por ela, jamais por ela. Rachel não iria querer que sua melhor amiga perdesse boas oportunidades, matrículas em faculdades e outras amizades para que ficasse ao lado dela, se lamentando não ter falado que lhe amava antes._

— _Essa coisa tá ficando maluca — comentou Finn com olhos na televisão. — Digo, esses walkers._

_Quinn concordou, desviando sua atenção da pacífica expressão de Rachel para o noticiário. Mais uma vez, comentavam sobre a grande infecção que atingira metade dos Estados Unidos e do planeta Terra. Havia duas ou três semanas que só se falava naquilo. Pessoas estavam começando a se esconder em porões, sótãos e qualquer coisa que as afastavam dos mortos-vivos._

— _Deveríamos nos armar — disse Quinn seriamente. — Chamar a galera, nos organizar. Isso não vai melhorar tão cedo._

_Lentamente, Finn concordou. Tomou o último gole de seu café e levantou-se da outra poltrona, mais longe de Rachel. Seu olhar caiu na mão de Quinn, brincando gentilmente com os dedos imóveis da garota desacordada._

— _Acho que está na hora de irmos — anunciou, sentindo-se como um intruso naquele momento terno de Quinn. — Já é quase três horas._

_Quinn demorou a retirar sua mão de perto da de Rachel. Ao sair, ela se aproximou da outra garota e se inclinou, próximo suficiente para lhe dar um beijo em sua testa. Finn não reclamou: era como um ritual para Quinn fazer aquilo._

_Antes de bater a porta do quarto, ouviu a mulher do noticiário em um tom de total desespero:_

— Estamos numa emergência mundial. Zumbis, walkers, errantes, seja lá qual for o nome para essas aberrações, estão nos dominando. Cuidem de seus parentes, amigos, leve-os para as cidades. É onde o governo admite estar fazendo alguma coisa. Uma proteção concreta. Espero estar viva amanhã para repassar as últimas notícias.

_O silêncio caiu no quarto de Rachel enquanto Quinn levantava os olhos para Finn, um plano inteiro armado em sua cabeça._

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Galen Road, Fountain Run, TN**

**01:06 PM**

— E... Estamos no Tennessee! — exclamou Brittany, querendo buzinar para comemorar suas habilidades em geografia. — Cerca de duas horas para chegarmos ao Sam!

Santana lhe deu um beijo na bochecha em comemoração. Ela viu pelo retrovisor Quinn se aproximar de Rachel, indo de encontro a seus lábios, mas no último segundo percebeu o que faria e apenas a abraçou.

Brittany franziu a testa para a namorada, pedindo explicações. Percebia o jeito que Quinn agia nas últimas horas perto de Rachel, e a declaração de amor que a garota tinha feito (não importava o quanto Rachel dissera quando estavam sozinhas no vilarejo que não tinha sido e jamais seria uma declaração de amor) era uma das mais lindas que já ouvira, superando qualquer desenho da Disney que vira.

Ela só não entendia por que as duas não conseguiam se arranjar logo. Quer dizer, elas pertenciam uma a outra, tal qual ela e Santana. Fazia dois dias que Quinn havia tirado Rachel em coma do hospital, além dos olhares e dos constantes segurar de mãos, _alguma_ _coisa_ a mais deveria ter acontecido. Brittany se recordava de não ter demorado menos de três dias — ou horas — para se apaixonar por Santana, mesmo não sabendo à época o que era amor.

— Eu te conto mais tarde — disse Santana num sussurro. Depois, girou o dedo ao lado da cabeça e apontou para Quinn, e Brittany sorriu quando leu os lábios da garota, que dizia _maluca_.

— Eu vi isso — comentou Quinn em voz alta; Santana a encarou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Santana virou-se para o banco de trás e levantou a mão para a amiga, mas ao ver Brittany lhe observando seriamente desistiu de seu gesto obsceno. Ela deu uma risadinha que fez Santana se enfiar mais no banco, emburrada.

— _Whipped_ — tossiu Quinn. Rachel, e até Brittany, riu.

— Jamais — retrucou Santana, voltando atrás e dando o dedo do meio para Quinn. Brittany abriu a boca chocada, e se não fosse por um carro perdido no meio da estrada que precisava desviar, teria socado a namorada no ombro.

Ela sentiu algo estranho, algo que não sentia há muito tempo. Um sentimento curioso, que passava por suas veias e lhe dava uma energia única. Brittany sentiu as pontas dos dedos formigando, e um pouco de orgulho que ela não sabia de onde vinha. Ela só gostava. Lembrava-lhe do passado, de seus pais e de Lord Tubbington, seu gato.

Era bom, e ela sabia que demoraria a acontecer outra vez. Talvez seja por isso que ela memorizou o rosto das outras três dentro do carro. Quinn e seu olhar apaixonado para Rachel, recostada no banco e dando um sorriso singelo a cada vez que a outra garota percebia que ela lhe encarava. Rachel e seus murmúrios cantantes junto com o cassete dos Beatles, vendo a paisagem na janela e ocasionalmente lançando olhares culpados na direção de Quinn.

Por fim, Santana. A _sua_ Santana, que também observava a vista das montanhas quilômetros à frente do Tennessee. Seu semblante era maravilhado. Como, mesmo depois do inferno inteiro que haviam vivido ainda sobrasse tempo para ficar admirada com as belezas da natureza, a única coisa intacta naquele mundo por agora. A paz que seu rosto transpassava acalmava Brittany mais do que qualquer coisa. Por que, claro, algum dia os papéis tinham que se inverter.

Ela queria memorizar tudo àquilo por que foi o primeiro momento em que se sentia realmente feliz depois de muito tempo. Tanto que não conseguia tirar o sorriso bobo de seu rosto enquanto aumentava um pouco a velocidade do Cadillac.

Brittany só esperava que quando chegasse à fazenda de Sam, o companheirismo que tinham compartilhado nos últimos dias não fosse embora.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Cave Hollow Road, Lafayette, TN**

**01:32 PM**

Quinn estava olhando para ela da mesma forma outra vez.

Na verdade, nunca tinha parado de olhar. Rachel baixou a cabeça, sem acreditar. Como Quinn Fabray mudara tanto para ela? Como a menina de dois anos atrás que desenhava desenhos pornográficos dela no banheiro feminino havia se transformado naquele mulherão? Os meses de coma não lhe fazia muito bem se pensava no quanto tinha perdido por aí.

Ela queria retribuir o olhar de Quinn, mas não dava conta. Ou sorria encarando a janela do Cadillac ou começava a achar os furos no estofado do banco mais interessantes que os hipnotizantes olhos verdes e profundos de Quinn.

Desejava saber por que não conseguia. Porque era tão difícil olhar diretamente nos olhos da pessoa que havia lhe salvado da morte tantas vezes nos últimos dias? Era tão fácil com as outras pessoas antes desse inferno todo começar... Finn, Puck, Jesse... Estava em igualdade com os garotos. Mas Quinn... Ela era outro nível, um lugar onde Rachel ainda não alcançara.

Ela só queria saber por que.

Rachel se esqueceu dos olhares de Quinn por um momento para ter sua atenção totalmente voltada à adaga que um dia pertencera à mãe de Quinn. Desde a manhã, não tirava os olhos dela. A faca brilhava tanto que Rachel pensava que ela tinha brilho próprio. Os inscritos em latim em relevo só a fazia ter certeza de onde Quinn tirara seu dom para aquelas coisas. Sr. Fabray poderia ser mal, mas tinha bom gosto.

Não conseguira tirar da mente que Quinn lhe ensinava latim. Não conseguia entender que razão a faria querer fazer algo dessa forma. Mas, apesar disso tudo, gostara. Sentia-se importante na vida de Quinn. E, por algum motivo, aquilo era de suma importância para si.

— Está escrito... — começou Quinn ao ver que Rachel mexia na adaga pela milésima vez. Seu tom de voz era contido, envergonhado.

— "My Lady, My Beautiful" — completou a outra, ainda com os olhos cravados na faca. — Isso não presta.

— Desculpe? — indagou Quinn, visivelmente ofendida.

— Não, não a adaga — retrucou Rachel impaciente. — Eu. Eu não presto. Não deveria estar aqui, sou um grande saco de nada.

As lágrimas coçavam para que pudessem sair, porém Rachel as conteve. Quem dera fazer os mesmos com as palavras, pensou irritada. Seu problema maior era que falava demais, mesmo o momento pedindo toda a descrição possível.

Além disso, precisava desabafar. Sentia-se mesmo inútil, qual era o problema? Ah claro, você não tinha tempo para sentir-se um lixo no meio de um apocalipse zumbi. Você não poderia sentir _nada_ no meio de um apocalipse zumbi, e isso chateava muito Rachel. Qual era a parte engraçada daquele inferno se não poderia expressar seus sentimentos ou ter um ataque de diva?

Quinn poderia ter provado que ela estava errada algumas horas antes, enquanto admitia seus sentimentos secretos por Rachel, mas ela não queria se apegar àquilo. O fato de que Quinn tivesse sido forçada para jogar tudo para fora não ajudava muito.

Não que não deixasse de acreditar no quanto Quinn sofria ao vê-la machucada. Ela via a dor nos olhos da garota toda vez que possuía coragem suficiente para encará-la. E o momento das duas na estrada cheia de carros também demonstrava o contrário — embora ela tivesse pulado fora no último segundo. Era só... Sinceramente, não sabia o que era. Com o mundo daquela forma, qualquer mudança brusca de emoções era totalmente natural. Rachel só não queria se enganar.

— Não diga isso, você é de grande ajuda — falou Quinn tentando animá-la, dando-lhe um soco amigável no ombro. — Quando chegarmos à fazenda de Sam, eu prometo lhe ensinar a usar uma arma.

Santana, no banco da frente fingindo não prestar atenção na conversa enquanto deitava-se no colo de Brittany, riu.

— Fique quieta, Santana — repreendeu Quinn.

— Às vezes eu me sinto como a Lúcia — desabafou Rachel, cruzando os braços num gesto aborrecido.

Quinn franziu a testa. Rachel a olhou, incrédula.

— As Crônicas de Nárnia, Quinn — disse a garota revirando os olhos. Santana soltou outra gargalhada escandalosa; Brittany pediu a ela para que parasse de interromper a conversa e ela assim o fez. — A mais nova, Lúcia. Todo mundo sem cérebro que assiste ao filme ou lê o livro da primeira vez acha que ela não serve para nada.

— Todo mundo tem cérebro aqui, sabia?

O sorriso surpreso de Quinn pareceu dar uma nova energia a Rachel. Ela sorriu de volta, criando coragem e encarando outra vez o mar verde que era os olhos de Quinn, se arrependendo quase no mesmo instante.

Depois de pouco mais de quatro horas, se esquecera como eram os olhos dela. De como a luz do Sol o deixava tão claro quanto à água do mar. De como eles tinham tantas dores por trás, mas brilhavam somente para as felicidades. O amor que transbordava a cada vez que Quinn piscava em sua direção a deixava cada vez mais hipnotizada.

Ali, teve certeza de que os sentimentos de Quinn não mudariam. Que, na verdade, jamais tinham mudado. Que Quinn Fabray a amara desde a primeira vez em que se viram e que todo o ódio que ela jogava em sua cara era apenas uma forma estranha de chamar sua atenção.

Mas Quinn lhe dissera que eram amigas antes de seu coma. "Do tipo, _melhores_", em suas palavras. Talvez Quinn tivesse finalmente tomado coragem para contar-lhe tudo o que sentia, pensou com uma chama quente de esperança em seu peito.

Rachel xingou-se mentalmente por não conseguir se lembrar de nada. A memória de antes deveria voltar, não? Ela se recordava de ter lido algo sobre perda de memória recente após um acidente grave e como ela voltava depois de um tempo. Havia se passado apenas dois dias de que acordara do coma, quando tempo demoraria a ter suas lembranças com Quinn de volta?

— Valeu — ela agradeceu com a cabeça, desviando seu olhar do de Quinn novamente.

— Afinal, ela é bem útil depois, não é? — disse Quinn distraída. — Tipo, acordando o Aslam e tudo mais.

Rachel rolou os olhos, soltando uma gargalhada. Impressionou-se ao perceber que era a primeira risada verdadeira que dera nos dois dias de viagem. Acreditava que o motivo que não rir tanto quanto Quinn ou mesmo Santana era que estava preocupada demais com o que acontecia do lado de fora do Cadillac para curtir pelo menos um minuto que ela passava lá dentro.

— Você nunca viu o filme não? — ela indagou sincera após parar de rir.

Quinn negou com a cabeça, sorrindo como se pedisse desculpas. Rachel fez uma expressão de desapontamento, se perguntando como Quinn, uma apaixonada por filmes de fantasia de acordo com Finn e Puck, não poderia ter assistido As Crônicas de Nárnia. Depois de Funny Girl, era um de seus filmes favoritos.

— Chega de falar disso, por favor — reclamou Santana, saindo do colo de Brittany e interrompendo a contato visual restabelecido por um segundo entre Quinn e Rachel. — Alguém aí quer Coca-Cola?

Brittany e Quinn deram um suspiro aborrecido.

— Você não era para tomar todas as Cocas hoje, Santana — disse Brittany, ralhando com a namorada. — Você bebeu quantas?

— Duas latinhas, e pedindo por uma terceira — entregou Quinn com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Santana começou a soltar palavrões em espanhol na direção de Quinn, que ria agora sem constrangimento. Brittany decidiu em não intervir mais na briga; apenas prestava atenção na estrada silenciosa na sua frente.

Rachel, por outro lado, adorava ver Santana e Quinn brigando. Não acreditara quando Brittany lhe dissera que antes as duas lutavam pelo poder em Lima, pois elas eram unidas desde que Rachel se lembrava. Afinal, o primeiro _slushie_ que recebeu no McKinley High nos tempos antigos fora delas.

Quinn e Santana eram tão potencialmente chatas que tudo era uma razão para brigarem. E mesmo assim, uma jamais deixaria a outra sozinha. Era estranho pensar dessa forma, mas Rachel percebeu logo no primeiro minuto em que ela entrou no Cadillac que as duas eram unha e carne, que elas se completavam.

Sentia um pouco de inveja de Santana. Ela e Quinn eram quase como irmãs, tinham uma conexão que ultrapassava qualquer uma que já tinha tido com seus antigos amigos — Kurt e Mercedes.

Rachel podia sentir sua conexão com Quinn, é claro — parecia que seus corações, suas emoções e pensamentos eram um só; tremores passavam dentro dela quando Quinn estava com raiva, seu estômago lhe dava borboletas ao ver Quinn sorrindo e etc. —, mas ainda ficava tímida perto dela. Não conseguia exprimir uma palavra sem evitar seus belos olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Por fim, a compreensão lhe atingiu. A ligação que tinha com a garota ao seu lado superava qualquer uma existente. Por que as duas não tinham nascido para serem amigas.

— Puta merda — ela murmurou para si, petrificada.

Rachel Berry amava Quinn Fabray. E não de uma forma fraternal.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Horn Springs, Lebanon, TN**

**01:50 PM**

— Sam! — chamou Rory entrando na sala de estar, ofegando. — Tem um carro chegando...

Sam franziu a testa, mas logo compreendeu o que o garoto havia falado. Ele sentou-se no sofá enquanto Sam corria para a janela. Espiou para fora dela, confirmando o que Rory tinha acabado de dizer. Um Impala '69 virava a esquina e entrava em seu gramado.

— Quinn? — indagou o garoto esperançoso após ter recuperado o fôlego.

— Não — respondeu Sam, sacudindo a cabeça. Rory tinha uma admiração enorme por Quinn desde que ela o salvara de ser mordido por alguns zumbis, ainda em Lima.

Sam estreitou os olhos, pois não reconhecia aquele carro. Quando o garoto que o dirigia abriu a porta, ele viu o moicano despenteado e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

Puck.

Ele correu pela porta de entrada, tropeçando ocasionalmente em alguns cascos de areia, mas feliz por finalmente ver um de seus amigos mais queridos ali, no lugar perfeito que achara, são e salvo.

Puck deu um sorriso triste ao ver Sam e o abraçou com firmeza. Sam olhou por cima do ombro de Puck e viu Beth dormindo tranqüila no banco de trás do Impala numa cadeirinha para bebês que os dois tinham arranjando numa das suas últimas aventuras em Lima. Ele esperou ver Shelby ao lado de Puck ou ainda cuidando de Beth no carro, ou até mesmo tirando as poucas bagagens do porta-malas, mas não havia sinal nenhum da mãe adotiva da garotinha em nenhum lugar.

— Cara... — disse Puck ao dar uma olhada para a casa a poucos metros de distância, onde Mercedes, Rory, Sugar e Harmony esperavam — isso com certeza não é o tipo de fazenda que existia na minha época.

Sam deu de ombros, continuando a procurar por Shelby em todos os lugares, começando a ficar preocupado.

— Onde está Shelby? — perguntou por fim, sem se conter.

Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante. A expressão de Puck, pouco feliz, havia se transformado para _nada_ feliz. Ele soltou um suspiro longo, Sam notando que o garoto queria chorar, mas não queria demonstrar fraqueza. Sam pôs a mão no ombro de Puck, numa forma de apoio que sempre achou meio fraca.

— Uma manada veio atrás da gente, cara — disse Puck com a voz embargada. — Tipo, _milhões_ de walkers. Eu não sei de onde eles tinham vindo, mas eles nos cercaram. Peguei meu facão, coloquei Beth no meu colo e fui. Shelby estava atrás de mim e estávamos indo bem, tínhamos um lugar perfeito para nos esconder perto da gente até aqueles merdas passarem quando...

Puck parou de falar, abraçando Sam novamente. O garoto pasmo, pois não sabia que Puck tinha tantos sentimentos para com Shelby. Antes do apocalipse, ninguém além de Quinn sabia que os dois tinham um caso. É claro que segredos era o que mais acontecia na casa em que moravam, mas os dois resolveram se assumir. Shelby era como uma mãe para todos; uma espécie de terceira no comando feminino se por acaso Quinn e Santana morressem. Ela faria falta.

Mas — Sam tinha que se lembrar todos os dias — eles estavam no meio de algo ali, acontecendo a todo o momento. Não podiam entrar em luto toda vez que alguém morria. A melhor forma de honrar o que mais amava era lutar e sobreviver. Assim a alma dele descansaria em paz.

— Vamos para dentro — chamou Sam depois de alguns minutos. — Mercedes vai lhe fazer um café.

Puck concordou, soltando-se de Sam. Ele voltou ao carro e pegou Beth, que continuava dormindo profundamente, em seus braços para levá-la para dentro, sobrando a Sam a tarefa de pôr os pertences de Puck em casa.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Dickson Chapel Recreation Area, Lebanon, TN**

**02:41 PM**

— Santana falando, seus vadios — disse a garota no comunicador com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

— _Era melhor quando a Quinn respondia_ — falou Sam do outro lado da linha emburrado, e Quinn teve certeza de que ele também rolara os olhos. — _Onde vocês estão?_

— Perto de um parque florestal — respondeu Santana, alheia.

Quinn, ao contrário dela, lembrou do dia anterior e da angústia que sentira ao ver Rachel desmaiar de dor em seus braços, da dor que vinha toda hora deitada em estado vegetativo na cama perto dela no outro parque que tinham encontrado em Ohio. Ela esperava passar por este logo, pois árvores juntas demais e prenúncios de ursos não era uma coisa boa para ela.

— _Beleza, vocês estão perto _— disse Sam. — _Puck chegou aqui agora a pouco._

— Fala para ele se quiser lutar eu estarei pronta — disse Santana desafiadora sorrindo maleficamente.

— Estamos no _Dickson Chapel_ — falou Quinn, ignorando a amiga. — Quanto tempo demora a chegarmos aí?

— _Meia hora no máximo_ — respondeu Sam. — _Vocês precisam pegar a Gillmore Hill Road e depois descer na Hunters Point Pike._

Quinn acenou afirmativamente, porém todas as garotas no carro estavam com a mesma expressão confusa que ela. Rachel estava muito quieta, o que a fez sentir-se meio culpada.

— Sobre isso... — começou Brittany acanhada, o aparelho GPS em suas mãos piscando loucamente — eu não encontro nada aqui, você terá que nos guiar.

— _Mas como? Vocês vieram de Ohio até aqui e se perdem no final do caminho? E como o GPS de vocês ainda funciona?_

Quinn se fez a mesma pergunta. Como, depois de o governo ter cortado todas as redes de comunicações, e isso incluía internet, televisão e rádio, elas continuavam a usar o GPS como se nada tivesse acontecido?

— Eu o configurei — respondeu Brittany simplesmente, dando de ombros. Rachel esqueceu-se de sua tarefa de ignorar Quinn e encarou a motorista impressionada. — Os satélites ainda funcionam, eles não foram desligados totalmente, então o que fiz foi usar o computador da escola e deixar o GPS ligado para, tipo, sempre.

Rachel estava boquiaberta; Santana tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto enquanto Quinn observava as expressões de Rachel com um olhar apaixonado. Pela primeira vez, ela pensou que não estava sendo discreta o bastante. Afinal, depois de seu pequeno surto no vilarejo, não tinha como manter seus sentimentos escondidos.

Ela tinha que contar a Sam que estavam com Rachel. Não via mais nenhuma razão para manter aquele segredo — que não tinha ideia por que queria manter a principio. Rachel estava bem, não estava? Ela própria sentia isso. A garota não reclamava de dores desde a parte da manhã, o que era um bom sinal: Rachel era intensa demais para fingir que algo não estava acontecendo.

O que fez Quinn se perguntar por que Rachel estava virada para a janela do carro sendo que meia hora antes conversavam normalmente. Ela teria percebido alguma coisa? Estava assustada com a magnitude de seus sentimentos para com ela? Bom, Quinn não podia culpá-la por isso. Primeiro o coma e depois o fato de uma pessoa que costumava te odiar agora estar loucamente apaixonada por você? Não era muito justo.

— _Uau_ — assoviou Sam, impressionado. — _Brittany, você precisa ser nossa técnica quando chegar aqui. A energia tá falhando._

— Sem problemas — disse ela com um sorriso inocente no rosto. Santana beijou-lhe na bochecha, orgulhosa. — Ok Sam, o GPS parece ter voltado ao normal, não precisamos mais de sua ajuda.

— Ainda bem, por que senão pararíamos em Nevada e ninguém notaria — Quinn disse sarcasticamente, causando risadas em Santana e Brittany.

Sam riu secamente.

— _Muito hilária você, Quinn_ — ele falou. — _Já que não sou mais útil para vocês acho melhor desligar e..._

— Não, espera!

Quinn não tinha ideia de onde tirara forças para impedir Sam de desligar. Um impulso tomou conta de si, e então ela simplesmente gritara para o rádio-comunicador, atraindo os olhares curiosos das outras garotas, inclusive de Rachel.

A reação de surpresa dela fez Quinn querer abrir a porta do carro e se jogar para os walkers no caminho. Seu rosto mostrava um sorriso mínimo — e Quinn detectou um pouco de orgulho nele —, e ela sorriu de volta, dando-lhe uma piscadela.

— Rachel está com a gente — falou num suspiro só.

— _Ah_ — fez Sam. O único som vindo do comunicador preocupou Quinn. Sam não era lá muito bom em esconder emoções também. Ele parecia perturbado por um momento. — _Que bom que você salvou ela. Mais uma pessoa para o nosso grupo, isso é sempre bom..._

— Eu estou acordada, Sam — Rachel interrompeu o garoto, que deu um suspiro aliviado. Quinn entendeu a apreensão dele: uma pessoa desacordada para cuidar no meio de um apocalipse zumbi não era lá uma boa coisa. Se precisassem fugir numa última hora ou até mesmo parada, alguém em coma sempre significava despesas e lerdeza.

— _Ótimo!_ — exclamou Sam alegre. — _Vejo vocês daqui a pouco. Câmbio e desligo._

O fim da viagem foi excepcionalmente silencioso. Santana ouvia no volume mínimo seus rocks clássicos, cantando-os de olhos fechados e balançando a cabeça no ritmo, o de sempre de acordo com Quinn. Brittany ia dirigindo rapidamente, às vezes atropelando um errante ou outro apenas por diversão, rindo maldosamente em seguida. Quinn não entendia como alguém que antes era apaixonada por unicórnios e acreditava fielmente que Papai Noel existia tinha se transformado na _Brittany S. Pearce_, a melhor atiradora dentre o grupo e a pessoa mais inteligente entre eles.

E Rachel... Rachel estava distante, como sempre ficava dentro do Cadillac. Sequer lembrava à Quinn a garota barulhenta e irritante de alguns meses antes. Não queria admitir, mas sentia falta dos gritos histéricos e de seus ataques de diva. Sentia falta da Rachel por qual se apaixonara, sentia falta de seus momentos brincalhões no quarto rosa da casa dela.

Sentia falta da normalidade. Não sabia o que era isso há mais de cinco meses. Quinn acreditava que na fazenda de Sam pelo menos um por cento do que tinha antes poderia voltar a ela. E queria que voltasse, queria ter um pouco de felicidade por pelo menos um minuto ao lado de Rachel antes que alguma coisa trágica acontecesse, por que era sempre assim na sua vida: um momento feliz em troca de dez cruéis. Não era justo, jamais fora, porém passar por esse sofrimento todo para ter um dia de glória ao lado de Rachel valia a pena.

— Cara, essas casas não parecem fazendas — comentou Rachel, sua voz rouca assustando Quinn, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe dando borboletas no estômago.

Ela olhou para fora da sua janela e ergueu a sobrancelha, também achando a observação de Rachel estranha. Para seu desgosto, uma floresta cobria parte do outro lado da estrada e em um conjunto habitacional começava a crescer um matagal. Quinn esperava que Sam tivesse feito uma busca no local para que não corressem perigo ali mais que o necessário.

O Cadillac foi se desacelerando enquanto passava por mais casas que não tinham nada de fazenda nelas, e Quinn ficava cada vez mais desconfiada. Era o local certo? Sam nunca descrevera realmente Horn Springs, apenas dizia que deveriam ir para lá, que era um local seguro. Quinn confiava no garoto demais para duvidar dele.

— Engraçado por que o GPS diz que esse é o lugar certo — disse Brittany confusa, sacudindo o aparelho, pensando se isso o faria dar a direção certa. — E onde nós estamos...

— Não parece uma fazenda — completou Santana, observando a floresta com os olhos opacos.

— Mas... Eu conheço aquele carro! — exclamou Rachel apontando animada para a casa mais perto.

Quinn franziu a testa e se aproximou da janela ao lado de Rachel, seus rostos tão próximos que se tocaram por um momento. Ela tentou se concentrar com a respiração fraca de Rachel tão perto da sua, e viu a mini-van de Sam estacionada no gramado ao lado de um carro preto que ela não conhecia.

— É o carro do Sam... — confirmou Quinn, voltando ao seu lugar. — Brittany, entre. Se não for ele, a gente corre. Se for walkers, a gente mata. Simples.

Brittany acelerou para dentro da propriedade, parando de forma estratégica ao lado do carro preto. Quinn conferiu suas armas no coldre, contando as balas rapidamente, e pegou o facão no carpete do Cadillac. Ela acenou para Santana, empurrando Rachel para fora do carro. Ela saiu logo após, sua pistola pronta para o disparo na mão esquerda, e a mão direita segurando Rachel atrás dela, usando si mesma como um escudo protetor.

Antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa, no entanto, Sam apareceu no portal da frente da casa, um sorriso amistoso no rosto. Quinn esqueceu por um segundo a segurança de Rachel para pular nos braços de Sam assim que ele chegou perto o bastante.

Tinham se separado por menos de uma semana, mas Quinn já sentia falta dele. Afinal, Sam era o único que ouvia seus prelúdios sobre como tinha saudades de Rachel ou de como se sentia culpada por ela ter caído da maldita escada há tanto tempo atrás. Ele sempre a fazia sentir-se melhor por todos ao seu redor, e Quinn quase sempre tentava seguir seus conselhos.

— Estava com saudades — murmurou Quinn no ouvido de Sam antes de soltá-lo.

— Eu também — respondeu ele, afagando os cabelos róseos da garota e abrindo outro sorriso. — Rachel!

Rachel gemeu um pouco quando Sam lhe abraçou. Quinn achou o olhar que ela estava dando a Sam chegava quase a ser... ciumento. Ele também agarrou Santana e Brittany num abraço de três, deixando as garotas sem ar.

— Puta merda Sam, você não poderia ter mentido — comentou Santana séria, lançando um olhar a próxima e, Quinn esperava muito, permanente casa delas. — _Isso_ aí não é uma fazenda.

Sam deu de ombros, convidando todas com um gesto para que entrassem — Rachel ainda o encarando com puro desgosto. Quinn se perdeu nos olhos castanhos da garota quando virou para ela. Em outro impulso desesperado, pegou a mão de Rachel que voava para lá e cá, distraidamente.

Estava onde seus amigos estavam. Esperava estar à salva por um tempo. Sua atenção agora ia ser unicamente para Rachel Berry. Se ela não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera antes de seu acidente, Quinn sentia-se na responsabilidade de lembrar-lhe a ela.


	7. Load, Aim, Shoot

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Horn Springs, Lebanon, TN**

**03:20 PM**

Santana crescera numa comunidade violenta mesmo sendo filha de um dos maiores médicos de Lima. Ele não conseguia abandonar as raízes em Lima Heights e sua família tinha vivido lá até aquele apocalipse todo começar.

E para Santana, a casa que Sam tinha invadido não era em nada parecida com uma fazenda. O gramado possuía a aparência que não era cortado há dias, e mesmo assim conservava uma forma imponente. Os portões aparentavam ter pedaços de ouro misturado com o ferro com que fora construído. Se houvesse a tal horta que ele tinha mencionado antes, estava no quintal dos fundos, por que nenhuma coisa comestível plantada na terra se encontrava na parte da frente.

Ela soltou um assovio impressionado ao levantar os olhos para a casa. Não era uma casa normal, tampouco aquelas casas simples do interior como havia visto horas antes no vilarejo macabro. Era uma mansão. Enorme, de três andares, pelo que Santana pôde contar. Sam comentava sobre o quanto estava feliz por elas terem conseguido chegar ali, mas ela não dava atenção. Seu queixo caía à medida que chegavam perto daquele _monstro_ que Sam chamava de fazenda.

Ele abriu as portas de madeira gigante e Santana deparou-se com Mercedes e Puck, com Beth no colo. Atrás deles estavam Rory, Sugar e Harmony, todos eles com sorrisos enormes nos rostos. Ela lançou um olhar rápido à decoração vitoriana do hall e pulou nos braços de Puck quando ele deixou Quinn segurar Beth.

Já tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia transado com ele. Ela tinha perdido as esperanças de conquistar Brittany quando Puck foi à sua casa para consolá-la e falar que tudo ficaria bem, que Artie havia entendido o quanto as duas se amavam. Puck fora seu melhor amigo e melhor combatente quando Quinn se aventurava em outras missões, sozinha. E ele tinha sido o pivô para que voltasse com Brittany, meses antes desse pesadelo começar.

Santana o amava. Não pelas transas ou pelos conselhos ou pela grande ajuda que ele fora. Ela o amava por que, depois de Brittany, a única pessoa que conseguia acessar sua dor com conversas melosas e que ela achava extremamente chatas (com Quinn era mais fácil por que nenhuma das duas precisava de muitas palavras para se entender) era Noah Puckerman.

— Shelby... — disse Puck num sussurro no ombro de Santana após alguns minutos. — Ela... E-ela...

— OK, Puck, tudo bem — consolou Santana, o choque da notícia lhe dando um soco. Shelby era a única adulta entre eles que conseguira escapar, a única pessoa _legalmente_ responsável. O que eles fariam sem ela? — Vai ficar tudo bem.

É claro que não ficaria. Quem cuidaria de Beth? Quem poria juízo na cabeça daqueles garotos quando a conversa não parecesse ser o suficiente? Eles estavam salvos naquela mansão gigante, mas até quando?

— Claro — murmurou Puck, um resquício de seu tom sarcástico passando por ali. — Claro que vai.

Ele soltou-se de Santana e foi cumprimentar Rachel.

Santana ficou parada no mesmo lugar durante vários minutos. Se Sugar não tivesse lhe chamado tão insistentemente para que fossem à sala de jantar, provavelmente teria ficado no hall até escurecer. Estava um pouco fora do lugar ali. A perspectiva de não trocar de turnos no meio da noite com Quinn para que pudesse vigiar a casa ou não dormir nada por que estava no meio da estrada e tudo poderia acontecer era estranha. Ela surpreendeu, por que ter um pingo da normalidade que possuía antes de tudo lhe assustava.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Horn Springs, Lebanon, TN**

**07:12 PM**

— Como foi a viagem de vocês? — perguntou Sam sentando-se na ponta da mesa enorme da sala de jantar.

Quinn demorou algum tempo para processar a pergunta. Ela encarava os talheres postos na sua frente com admiração, por que a última vez que comera com garfos e colheres de prataria francesa fora na sua casa, um pouco antes de ir ver Rachel no hospital, a memória agora lhe parecendo de anos atrás. Sam tossiu para chamar-lhe sua atenção. Ela levantou os olhos, assustada.

Percebeu que não era só ela que estava tendo problemas com a comodidade ali. Santana batucava o garfo e a faca de prata na mesa de vidro, criando batidas totalmente sem ritmo e lançando um olhar mortal toda vez que alguém tentava fazer com que ela parasse. Brittany fitava o prato com uma concentração que dava inveja a Quinn, a mão indo e voltando em direção aos talheres, como se estivesse indecisa se eles estavam amaldiçoados ou não. Até Rachel observava confusa todos na mesa, a sua expressão deixando claro que ela tinha esquecido como se comia com talheres nos meses de coma.

— Foi ótima — respondeu Quinn sem pensar, enfiando a colher na sopa que Mercedes fizera e tomando um pouco. O líquido queimou em sua garganta, e ela o engoliu rapidamente, os olhos começando a se encher de lágrimas. — Não faz ideia do quanto.

— Vocês parecem meio chocados — comentou Sugar com a boca cheia. — A comida não está infectada, vocês podem comer, é sério.

Quinn meneou com a cabeça, enfiando outra colherada da sopa na sua boca, assoprando antes. Dessa vez, ela conseguiu saborear mais a refeição e deu graças por ter pedido à Santana para pegar os pacotes de sopa na última vez em que saquearam o supermercado. Os olhares dela e de Puck, do outro lado da mesa, se encontraram; ele deu um aceno enquanto tentava alimentar Beth.

A morte de Shelby não era algo bom, ela pensara quando Santana tinha lhe contado. Puck poderia ter sido a grande babá de Beth durante as primeiras semanas em Lima, mas eles estavam longe da civilização. Todos tinham que cuidar de Beth, Quinn não admitiria que seu bebê fosse levado embora dela mais uma vez. Ela checara o quanto Puck tinha trazido de fraldas e leite e as outras coisas que um nenê precisa e tinham para três semanas, no máximo. Era muita coisa, sabia, mas quando todos aqueles recursos acabassem, teria que juntar seu exército para deixá-la a salvo.

— Ei, Quinn — chamou Rory animado enquanto terminava a latinha de Coca-Cola (acima de qualquer luta com zumbis que já tinha tido nas últimas semanas, tirar os refrigerantes de Santana Lopez tinha sido a pior delas). — Harmony me disse que você enfrentou uma cidade inteira de walkers, conta pra gente.

Ela assentiu dando um sorriso bondoso. Rory chegara da Irlanda como o novo estudante estrangeiro para o ano letivo na McKinley High e tinha ido morar com Brittany. Quando as coisas pioraram, Brittany não hesitou em levá-lo aonde se escondiam. No entanto, metros antes de os dois chegarem, eles foram cercados por walkers. Brittany conseguiu se salvar, porém Rory quase morreu se não fosse pelos tiros rápidos de Quinn vindo do telhado da casa. Desde então, ele a idolatrava.

— Espera aí que não foi só a Quinn, não, ok — interferiu Santana, seu tom aumentando uma oitava. Seu prato já estava vazio e Mercedes se oferecera para buscar-lhe outro. — Eu também estava lá.

— _Todas_ nós estávamos lá, Santana — retrucou Rachel revirando os olhos. — Por favor.

— Ei, mas é você que ainda não se acostumou com o fedor deles — rebateu a outra garota exaltada.

Quinn passou a língua pelos lábios e bateu um dos talheres na mesa para chamar a atenção.

— Fiquem quietas, vocês duas — ralhou. — Rory, foi assustador, beleza? Eles haviam feito um pacto. Os pais mataram os filhos e depois se mataram. Era estranho por que todos os estavam em posições quase normais, como nós aqui. — Harmony fingiu que estava vomitando sobre o prato. — Porém, antes do patriarca morrer, ele escrevia na parede com sangue de seus parentes uma frase: "Deus nos perdoe". Acredito que tenha sido ao mesmo tempo em todas as casas. Da mesma forma, ao que nós chegamos lá, eles estavam se transformando. Tivemos que sair o mais rápido possível.

— Mas pegamos primeiro as Cocas — completou Santana, fitando com uma inveja considerável as quatro latinhas de refrigerante que o grupo dividia. — Foi a melhor parte, com certeza.

Brittany, que estava ao seu lado, começou a ralhar com ela. Sam apartou a briga contando como havia chegado ali com sua mini-van, e Quinn achou interessante que nenhum dos perigos na sua viagem se comparava aos da viagem dele. Descobriu também que ele passara pela reserva florestal onde Rachel tinha passado mal e que Sugar e Harmony tinham detonado mais da metade dos walkers lá enquanto os outros dormiam. Era hilário pensar que Sugar ainda tinha medo de baratas, mas dominava walkers com uma facilidade enorme.

A conversa durou até tarde da noite. Sam, Quinn, Puck e Santana sentaram-se na sala de estar — a TV de plasma encarando Quinn como se pedisse para ser ligada a incomodando horrivelmente — e discutiram por um bom tempo o que deveriam fazer para cercar a mansão. Sam levantara que o uso das cercas que já era suficiente, pois havia quase uma semana que estavam ali, e apenas três ou quatro errantes tinha aparecido.

Santana sugeriu que visitassem o conjunto habitacional ali perto para a busca de mais suprimentos e o extermínio de alguns walkers que ainda continuavam perdidos por aquela região. Quinn concordou, mas seus olhos estavam cansados e a perspectiva de deitar numa cama quentinha com lençóis de primeira linha não a ajudava a se concentrar.

— Sam... — ela chamou aos bocejos depois de alguns minutos. — Onde eu posso dormir?

— Segundo andar, terceira porta à direita, Quinn — respondeu Sam prontamente sem tirar os olhos dos planos que Santana escrevia em alguns papéis à luz de velas: o gerador parara de funcionar outra vez. — O quarto de Puck é ao lado do seu, Beth está dormindo lá.

Ela concordou, receando a próxima pergunta.

— E Rachel? — disse timidamente, o sono e a vergonha fazendo seu rosto corar. — Em que quarto ela está?

— No quarto em frente ao seu — disse o garoto, ainda olhando os papéis, porém Quinn percebeu que as risadinhas de Santana e Puck. Se não estivesse tão cansada, teria caçado briga.

Ao invés disso, saiu do cômodo e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu novo quarto quente e confortável.

**15 de Março de 2012**

**Horn Springs, Lebanon, TN**

**12:02 AM**

Chegando ao segundo andar, Quinn não resistiu.

Ela precisava olhar Beth. Ver como ela estava; observar seu sono. Se entristecer por uma mente tão pura e inocente ter caído num mundo daquele. _Tinha_ que ver Beth. Não por ela, Quinn, mas pela garota. Sem Shelby, Beth perdera o mais próximo de mãe que tinha. Quinn poderia ser a mãe biológica, mas Shelby sempre seria a mãe de verdade.

Talvez pudesse mudar isso. Talvez pudesse ser a garota corajosa que não fora dois anos antes. Talvez pudesse salvar uma alma dali. Era o fim do mundo, afinal de contas, o que ela tinha a perder?

Quinn esgueirou-se pelas portas do segundo andar suntuoso da mansão de Sam, contando-as mentalmente. Ela parou na quarta porta e encarou-a, na sua mente sendo esse ali seu maior desafio. Respirou fundo, contou até dez, deu uma volta inteira no corredor e finalmente entrou na ponta dos pés.

A cama de casal de Puck estava intacta. Ao lado desta, um berço preenchia o lugar. A respiração de Quinn se perdeu por um instante. Seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas e os passos cada vez mais lentos lhe deram um tempo para acostumar-se àquilo.

Beth dormia numa paz que lhe deu inveja. Que daria a qualquer um daquela casa inveja. Suas mãozinhas agarravam um cachorro de pelúcia de Quinn que ela dera na sua primeira visita a Shelby, há muito tempo atrás. Os cabelos loiros embaraçados lembravam a Quinn de si, e tinha certeza de que se a garotinha estivesse acordada, os olhos verdes também.

Ela deu um sorriso, tentando conter as lágrimas. Beth era linda. Perfeita. Quinn não queria que seu futuro se resumisse a matar zumbis e sobreviver de comida enlatada e Cocas achadas randomicamente. Ela não queria que Beth crescesse para lutar e sobreviver. Queria que Beth tivesse lembranças do mundo antigo, queria que ela pudesse escolher uma faculdade, ter sua família, viver feliz.

Quinn queria que Beth vivesse.

Um pigarro atrás dela tirou completamente sua atenção do berço onde Beth dormia. Quinn virou-se apressada, procurando tirar a pistola do coldre em sua cintura, porém ela apenas respirou aliviada ao notar que era Rachel.

— Estamos seguras agora — comentou Rachel num sussurro, seu sorriso iluminando Quinn mais que a pouca luz que vinha da vela no corredor. — Não precisa apontar essa arma pra todo mundo.

Rachel se aproximou sorrateiramente enquanto Quinn punha a arma de volta ao coldre, ainda apreensiva. Enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto rapidamente e sentou ao lado de Rachel na cama de Puck, seus olhos sempre fixados no berço de Beth.

— Ela é _igualzinha_ a você — disse Rachel impressionada. Quinn lembrou que Rachel nunca vira Beth em nenhuma ocasião antes do coma. Era um desconto se considerasse o tanto que ela havia perdido com a perda de memória. — Chega a ser assustador.

— Beth nunca terá uma chance — Quinn desabafou; as lágrimas retornando insistentemente a seus olhos. — Maldito mundo!

Quinn não tinha intenção, mas seu tom fora alto o bastante para que os garotos do andar de baixo parassem de conversar um tempo. Ela olhou instantaneamente para o berço, porém Beth continuava em sono profundo.

Ela enfiou-se no peito de Rachel chorando terrivelmente. Estava cansada, só isso. Só queria um pouco de paz, queria um futuro para ela e a filha. Queria um futuro para Rachel, era pedir demais? Ela havia prometido a si que faria Rachel lembrar-se de tudo antes do acidente, mas tudo seria muito mais fácil se elas não tivessem que sobreviver de lembranças, de contos ou de imagens que só eram reais na cabeça de Quinn.

— Quinn, ei. — Ela ouviu Rachel lhe chamar num sussurro acima de seus cabelos rosados, sentindo pequenos beijos neles. — Você disse que a gente iria sobreviver a esse inferno, ok? E nós vamos. Perdemos alguns no caminho, mas continuamos. Eu tenho você e você tem a mim, beleza?

Lentamente, Quinn se desvencilhou de Rachel e concordou. Ela deixou que a garota limpasse seu rosto molhado de lágrimas, querendo se desviar, mas sabendo que não podia. Rachel e ela compartilhavam uma conexão, uma coisa que havia impedido ela de sair de Lima sem passar no hospital, algo que fez Rachel acordar no momento exato em que passava lá. Ela não podia desviar, não podia.

A luz fraca que vinha do corredor tornava os olhos castanhos de Rachel estranhamente maiores. Eles cintilavam terrivelmente em sua direção. Quinn tentou recuar, mas aquilo era o que ela desejava desde a primeira vez em que vira Rachel, desde o dia em que fora a casa dela buscar dicas para musicais com óbvias segundas intenções.

Ela não podia evitar.

Os lábios de Rachel estavam próximos. Muito próximos. Quinn se inclinou os centímetros faltantes e fechou os olhos para finalmente pôr seus lábios nos de Rachel.

A sensação era surpreendente. Os lábios de Rachel eram macios e estranhamente confortáveis, como se fossem feitos especialmente para ela. As duas se encaixavam de forma perfeita. Rachel passou os braços em torno de sua nuca e Quinn deixou que suas mãos a levassem até a cintura da garota, aproximando-a de seu corpo como sempre desejara.

Quando pararam para respirar, Rachel encarou o chão de forma culpada. Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante ter deixado os instintos ter guiado ela. Rachel estaria pronta para aceitar seu amor? Elas não se encontravam no mesmo mundo de antes. Ela não namorava Finn mais. Era uma garota livre.

Então, para sua completa surpresa, Rachel levantou os olhos com um sorriso apaixonado escondido pelas sombras. Ela sorriu também, agradecida, apertando a mão de Rachel de leve. Lançou um último olhar à Beth e levantou-se para sair do quarto.

Talvez o mundo não fosse o mesmo. Talvez sua filha jamais visse o que tinha de bom antes, mas agora Quinn tinha certeza: ela tentaria. O mais forte possível, o mais rápido possível. Ela tentaria construir algo melhor, não só para Beth, mas também para a garota que caminhava ao seu lado.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Horn Springs, Lebanon, TN**

**07:28 AM**

— Não! — gritou Santana entusiasmada. — Eu não acredito!

— Santana, por favor! — sibilou Quinn irritada. Encheu a tigela de cereal olhando para os lados, tensa. — Eu nem deveria ter contado a você, então fique quieta.

Santana revirou os olhos. Quinn havia acabado de lhe contar que finalmente conseguira algum movimento de Rachel na noite anterior, e ela simplesmente não poderia comemorar? Ela estava ao lado de Quinn desde sempre, apoiara a maioria de suas decisões em relação a Rachel, sentia-se orgulhosa e feliz por um pouco de alegria estar surgindo para a melhor amiga no meio daquele inferno todo.

Ela pegou a caixa de cereais que Quinn deixou em cima da mesa e colocou grande parte em sua tigela. Sam mencionara racionamento na noite anterior enquanto discutiam os planos para manter a mansão viva, mas Santana sentia falta demais de Corn Flakes para pensar de forma racional. Quer dizer, a dispensa que Sam mostrara a ela e Puck estava lotada de alimentos enlatados, cereais e macarrão instantâneo. Pensava que eles poderiam sobreviver sem algumas gramas de Corn Flakes essa manhã.

— O que eu tô dizendo é... — ela correu atrás de Quinn e sentou ao lado dela na mesa enorme; Rachel não estava à vista — isso é ótimo. Você conseguiu o que queria.

— Eu não _consegui_ nada — retrucou Quinn num sussurro. — Ela não é um prêmio ou coisa do tipo. Rachel é o amor da minha vida.

Quinn corou furiosamente ao terminar a frase, pois Rachel descia as escadas com uma das camisas flanelas dela. Santana sorriu para Quinn de forma maliciosa. A garota procurava se ocupar enchendo a boca de cereal e evitar dizer qualquer outra coisa constrangedora.

— Puxa Fabray, eu sempre pensei que você fosse lerda nos seus relacionamentos — comentou Santana maldosamente, deixando Quinn mais vermelha.

— Credo, Santana! — exclamou Quinn depois sofrer um pequeno acesso de tosse. — Não, não foi assim! Nós não...

Ela não terminou a frase para tomar seu suco de laranja.

E Santana sabia perfeitamente de que as duas não tinham tido relações sexuais. Quinn poderia ser expert quando se tratava em esconder sentimentos, mas se falasse de qualquer outro relacionamento dela, a garota simplesmente não conseguia mentir. Ela só achava era divertido torturá-la com isso.

Rachel evitou Quinn e Santana e acabou indo se sentar do outro lado da mesa perto de Mercedes, iniciando uma conversa com ela. Sam, ao lado da namorada, lançou um olhar indagador a Quinn, que apenas deu de ombros e terminou seu café-da-manhã rapidamente.

Santana queria ir atrás de Quinn para tentar convencê-la de que fugir de Rachel não era um bom negócio quando a voz de sinos de sua namorada invadiu seus ouvidos. Ela esqueceu-se de tudo e deu um beijo demorado em Brittany assim que ela ocupou a cadeira vaga ao seu lado.

Brittany e ela tinham um quarto juntas, e Santana agradeceria a Sam por isso mais tarde. Não achava que o garoto seria capaz de pô-las separadas depois de tudo que haviam passado. Sam entendia seu amor e necessidade por Brittany; passar uma noite separada dela seria como se o pesadelo de todos os dias se tornasse mais real.

— O que faremos hoje? — questionou Brittany animada a Sam, ainda distraído com a presença de Rachel ao seu lado. Pelo jeito, Santana não havia sido a única a reparar no ciúme de Rachel quando tinham chegado no dia anterior.

— Santana disse ontem que precisávamos invadir as casas nas redondezas, apenas por precaução — respondeu Sam sério. — E se você ainda possui aquele dom mágico de consertar coisas tecnológicas, algo está errado com o gerador.

— Claro — disse a outra com um sorriso. — É só me apresentar a ele e eu faço o serviço.

Santana terminara a tigela de cereal, porém permaneceu na mesa conversando com Brittany e Sam até Puck chegar com Beth em seu colo. Ela viu os olhos de Rachel brilhando na direção da garotinha e ficou se perguntando o que Quinn faria em relação às duas.

Beth fez a alegria de todos na sala de jantar. Puck sentou à frente de Santana, a cadeirinha da época de Lima posta ao seu lado. O garoto pegou Beth dos braços de Sugar e a colocou na cadeira. Ele começou a amassar alguns pedaços do Corn Flakes misturados com um leite ainda milagrosamente não estragado enquanto era continuamente observado por Santana. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, ele deu um aceno com a cabeça. Na língua da amizade deles, isso significava que ele tinha chorado um pouco à noite, mas que sobreviveria a tudo.

Ela concordou tristemente. Rachel chegou mais perto de Beth e a paparicou enquanto conversava com Puck. A risada deles sobrepunha a de qualquer um naquela sala, Santana só queria saber por que.

Aquela atmosfera de felicidade não estava lhe assustando mais, pensou. De fato, ela esperava que durasse por um tempo. Dependendo do que acontecesse ali, do quanto de alimento que encontrasse naquele conjunto habitacional, eles poderiam passar bons meses na mansão.

Um novo futuro, uma nova forma de ver a vida.

Era só o que ela queria.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Horn Springs, Lebanon, TN**

**07:40 AM**

Quinn tinha lhe beijado.

Um beijo. Quinn lhe beijara.

A informação ainda confundia a cabeça de Rachel, mesmo depois de horas do ocorrido. Ela não conseguia acreditar. Parecia um sonho muito bom dentro do apocalipse que acontecia do lado de fora. Ela não evitara os lábios carnudos de Quinn, ela não saíra pedindo desculpas, ela não negara que tinha gostado.

Ela também tinha beijado Quinn.

Mal dormira à noite. Rachel tinha todas as razões para finalmente deitar-se nos lençóis de tecidos chineses e dormir profundamente, mas continuou revirando na cama fofa até o sol nascer, pensando, pois não havia motivo mais óbvio para Quinn ter iniciado o beijo se não estivesse apaixonada por ela.

Rachel riu. Sabia dos sentimentos de Quinn em relação a ela, da admiração que a garota tinha para com ela, porém pensar que Quinn se apaixonara por ela era potencialmente estranho. Rachel Berry não era apaixonável, principalmente no meio daquele tanto de zumbis, já que não conhecia praticamente nada sobre eles ou como sobreviver sozinha.

— Rachel? — A voz distante de Puck a tirou de seus pensamentos de Quinn. — Tudo bem?

Ela acordou de seu devaneio, percebendo que estava com Beth no colo. A garotinha ria e apontava para seu colar de estrela como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Rachel observou-a com um olhar de admiração. Ela fez algumas caretas, dando a Beth mais um motivo para dar mais uma de suas gostosas gargalhadas. Seu olhar encontrou o de Puck e o garoto sorriu também.

Pelo pouco que ela observara nas horas que não estava trancada em seu quarto ou dando um amasso em Quinn (suas bochechas ainda coravam ao pensar nisso), Beth era uma menina tranqüila. Não deveria ser difícil para Puck tê-la trazido até ali, afinal para ela era apenas uma viagem de carro. Beth ainda não conhecia o mundo em que estava, nem o mundo durante pouco mais de um ano e meio de sua vida.

Ao pensar dessa forma, Rachel não resistiu e acabou lembrando-se dela própria. Não reconhecia as pessoas que estavam sentadas ali, a maioria crescera demais nos meses em que estivera desacordada. Ela também não conhecia muita coisa daquela nova realidade, zumbis e o resto ainda lhe causavam calafrios. Ela e Beth eram parecidas no fundo, Rachel na maioria das vezes se sentia como um bebê que precisava de cuidado e proteção o tempo todo.

— Rachel? — Puck tornou a chamar, agora insistindo para que ela devolvesse Beth aos seus braços. — Por favor.

— Ah — fez ela, sorrindo desconcertada e colocando a garotinha, ainda rindo, no colo dele. — Eu, ahm, vou lá fora.

Ela não tinha ideia por que falara aquilo, mas toda a mesa, cheia de conversas, parou para olhá-la. Sam assentiu com uma expressão confusa no rosto, e Rachel se arrependeu de no dia anterior ter sentido uma gota de ciúmes dele por causa de Quinn. Dava para ver nos olhos dos dois (e nos beijos que ele e Mercedes compartilhavam) que não era nada além de pura amizade.

Santana deu um sorrisinho malicioso direção de Rachel e a garota fez o que pôde para esconder o rubor que subia pelo seu rosto. Por sorte, Brittany deu uma cotovelada no braço da namorada, o que fez as duas iniciar uma discussão. Rachel aproveitou a piscadela que Brittany dera para ela e fugiu logo pela porta dos fundos.

Encontrou três walkers mortos.

Quinn andava pelo perímetro concentrada, o facão balançando na sua perna esquerda e a pistola em seu coldre na cintura. Ela assoviava uma música que Rachel sabia ser de uma banda de rock, somente não lembrava qual. Quando ela deu uma volta completa, notou Rachel ali e engasgou nas próximas notas que cantaria, parando para encará-la.

— Oi — disse Quinn com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Rachel sorriu também e abaixou os olhos. Nunca imaginou que ficar cara a cara com a pessoa que havia lhe beijado na noite anterior pudesse ser tão assustador. Bom, não tão assustador quanto os zumbis sem cabeça aos seus pés.

— O que você tava fazendo? — indagou Rachel, respirando fundo e tomando coragem para ultrapassar o pequeno monte de carne morta para se aproximar um pouco de Quinn.

— Sam disse que só a cerca pode segurar os walkers, mas eu não concordo — respondeu Quinn com seriedade. — Quando cheguei aqui, esses aí estavam tentando abrir a porta. Eu não queria chamar atenção de ninguém, por isso usei o facão.

Ela apontou para a arma em sua perna, e Rachel notou o sangue ainda escorrendo, exprimindo uma careta de nojo.

Quinn riu.

— Incrível. Você precisa de treinamento _urgente_ — falou ela.

— Talvez sim, talvez não — disse Rachel.

Ela deu um sorriso esnobe. Chegou perto de onde Quinn estava e fitou aqueles olhos verdes com intensidade. Ficaram se encarando por longos segundos até que Rachel finalmente quebrou o contato, virando-se para os fundos da mansão.

— A coisa mais próxima que tem desse quintal é a outra mansão, e ainda assim fica a mais de um quilômetro de distância — observou. — Não vai ser difícil vigiar, nós só precisamos montar guardas nos quartos vagos no terceiro andar.

Quinn assoviou impressionada. Rachel levantou a sobrancelha com um ar convencido.

— Viu? Eu não preciso de treino.

— Então me mostre como usar uma arma.

A frase de Quinn pegou Rachel de surpresa. Ela poderia sentir a seriedade no tom da garota por baixo da brincadeira. Quinn queria que ela fosse hábil para que pudesse se defender sozinha, porém Rachel não se via empunhando uma arma, ainda mais do calibre de Quinn.

— Não hoje — disse evasiva.

— Ah, hoje sim — retrucou Quinn, tirando sua pistola do coldre e oferecendo o cabo a Rachel. — É uma Browning Hi-Power, fácil de usar.

Rachel olhou da pistola para o rosto risonho de Quinn, apavorada. Jamais tocara numa arma de fogo antes, sequer gostava de jogar com seus pais os jogos de guerra no videogame. Ela engoliu em seco, tempos desesperados requeriam medidas desesperadas, certo?

Certo.

Por isso, sentindo as mãos tremerem de leve, ela pegou a pistola da mão de Quinn. A garota levantou o dedão positivamente, mas Rachel não sentia ainda nada de bom ao segurar o peso que era aquela arma. Não se sentia confortável com ela e pensou que talvez jamais sentisse. Talvez fosse mais fácil pegar uma das facas de prataria francesa da cozinha e lutar contra os errantes com ela, pensou irritada.

— Beleza — disse Quinn, arrumando as mãos de Rachel para que ficassem na posição certa. — Isso é fácil, Rach, ok? O que você tem que fazer é carregar, mirar e atirar.

— É mais fácil quando você faz isso — replicou Rachel emburrada. — Talvez eu deva voltar e cuidar de Beth enquanto os adultos resolvem tudo.

— Ei! — exclamou a garota, dando um soco no ombro de Rachel. — Eu já falei que você não é desperdício de espaço, então fique quieta. Sugar e Harmony sabem usar uma arma, Rory também. Você não vai ser a única aqui sem saber se proteger sozinha, entendeu? Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo e...

Quinn parou de falar, mas Rachel percebeu o final de sua frase: "se algo acontecer comigo e você não for capaz de se defender até o fim desse inferno..." e mais outra coisa que ela não conseguiu identificar. Rachel abaixou a arma por um segundo e levantou os olhos para Quinn, que agora estava distante, a dor que a expressão dela passava de novo lhe dando uma vontade desconhecida de socar quem a fazia senti-la daquela forma, até a verdade bater em sua cara e perceber que sempre era ela mesma que a deixava assim.

— Enfim — disse Quinn, sorrindo forçadamente. Ela levantou os braços de Rachel, apontando-os para o mato que crescia ao redor da mansão. — Isso é sempre importante: mantenha a guarda. Não fique nervosa, não surte.

— Por que está me dizendo isso agora? — indagou Rachel confusa, distraída com o perfume do corpo de Quinn tão perto do seu.

— Olha pra frente — sussurrou a outra em seu ouvido.

Rachel obedeceu.

Desejou ter continuado encarando os olhos da outra garota.

Um errante caminhava lerdamente em sua direção, a dez ou onze metros de distância. Não era um perigo eminente, mas à medida que ele identificava com seus olhos opacos a presença de dois humanos, seus passos apertavam.

Ele tropeçava repetidas vezes, o que era uma das dificuldades de Rachel. As mãos da garota não paravam de tremer, o nervosismo não deixando sua mira ficar perfeita. Suas mãos suavam terrivelmente. Ela olhou para Quinn, desesperada, porém a garota havia se afastado uns metros dela com um olhar convidativo na direção do zumbi, deixando-a sem escolha.

O walker se aproximava mais rápido. Oito, sete, seis metros. E ela continuava tentando apontar a pistola para o zumbi. O que Quinn tinha dito mesmo? Carregar, mirar, atirar. Cinco metros. Parecia fácil. Afinal, quantas vezes, nos três dias em que elas estavam juntas, ela vira Quinn fazer aquilo?

Carregar, mirar, atirar. Vamos, Rachel. Quatro metros. Era fácil. Carregar. Ela puxou o ferrolho da Hi-Power; estava pronta para atirar. Três metros. Mirar. Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. A cabeça do errante estava bem na sua frente. Isso era mira, certo? Agora nos seus modos era. Dois metros. Atirar. Fechou os olhos. Apertou o gatilho com força.

Para Rachel, o estrondo teria acordado qualquer walker num raio de dez quilômetros. Abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando a cabeça do errante caída a seus pés. Afastou-se prontamente, o fedor invadindo suas narinas. Quinn ria em comemoração, socando o ar. Ela respirou aliviada, sentindo seus pés saindo do chão quando Quinn a englobou num abraço de quebrar os ossos.

— Quinn, menos! — ela reclamou, mas estava feliz. Passara em pelo menos um desses testes malucos. Um ponto a mais se tivesse que sobreviver sozinha, ela pensou animada. — Foi só um tiro, credo.

Quinn não se importou com o falatório de Rachel, mas a colocou no chão, sem soltá-la. Seus braços englobavam a cintura de Rachel, que não conseguiu ar para formular uma frase; estava ocupada demais para isso enquanto trocava olhares com a garota.

Era uma comemoração boba, então por que Rachel sentia vontade de beijar Quinn? A história de sua conexão com ela entrou novamente na sua cabeça. Droga, ela estava tão perto, podia beijá-la mais uma vez, não podia? Não havia nada contra isso na constituição.

Rachel subiu nas pontas dos pés para poder alcançar os lábios de Quinn outra vez. E de novo, aquela sensação do primeiro beijo, de que as duas se pertenciam e se completavam, invadiu sua mente.

Bem, se fosse verdade ou não, Rachel adoraria passar o resto do apocalipse zumbi tentando descobrir.


	8. Basement

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Quarto de Sugar e Harmony, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**09:27 AM**

— Eu não acredito que você mata zumbis e tem medo de uma barata — disse Harmony num tom cético, tirando sua sandália e dando um golpe perfeito no inseto que se encolhia no encontro entre as duas paredes do quarto. — Até Rachel superou o medo dela de armas.

— Você já deu uma olhada nesses bichos? — retrucou Sugar, se aproximando da barata morta e fazendo uma careta de nojo. — E o pior é que esses monstros sobrevivem a tudo, não dá pra escapar. Uma vez li que...

Harmony fez um gesto para que Sugar parasse de falar. Conhecia aquela história dos pés à cabeça. Sem nenhum meio de comunicação nas últimas semanas, Sugar passava o dia dizendo repetidamente os fatos que costumava procurar na internet. Durante a viagem até Horn Springs, Harmony desejara algumas vezes que não tivesse sido achada perdida nas ruas de Lima.

Obviamente, depois de seu longo sermão de sobre como Harmony devia a todos eles por tê-la salvo e mais uma hora de reclamação sobre tudo o que acontecia na estrada, Sugar se tornava _um pouco_ legal. Acostumar-se com aquela garota era uma das coisas mais difíceis que Harmony havia feito na vida, e isso incluía ter sobrevivido três dias seguidos correndo sozinha nos bairros de Lima à procura de um lugar para ficar.

— Eu já sei disso tudo, Sugar — Harmony interferiu, revirando os olhos. — As baratas sobrevivem a apocalipses como esse e uma invasão alienígena. Conheço você tem uma semana e sei praticamente tudo da sua vida.

Sugar apenas sorriu, dando de ombros.

— Não acho que ninguém aqui se preocuparia em matar baratas para mim — disse ela agradecida. — E você também _quer_ ficar comigo, a gente divide um quarto numa casa enorme como essa.

— Eu só não entendo por que há baratas aonde você vá. Parece que você tem um imã ou coisa do tipo.

As duas riram. Acima de tudo, Harmony gostava de Sugar. Ela era extremamente irritante, mas tão fofa que facilmente anulava todos os seus defeitos.

A relação dela com os outros moradores da mansão era um tanto reservada. Sam era realmente legal com ela, assim como sua namorada, Mercedes — os dois pareciam os pais deles, inclusive brigavam como tal —; e Rory era o garoto irlandês mais fofo que conhecera.

Mas Sugar... Elas se combinavam, de alguma forma. Tudo que Harmony queria após ver seus pais sendo comidos vivos por walkers ao entrar em casa era algum porto seguro. Sugar parecia isso a ela.

— É essa casa — comentou Sugar sentando na cama. — Existem segredos nela por toda a parte. — Ela inspirou, fechando os olhos, como se sentisse a presença de algo. Harmony a encarou, assustada. — Bem, talvez devêssemos explorá-la mais tarde. Sam disse que vistoriou a casa inteira, então não deve ter perigo nenhum entrar no porão mais tarde.

Ela deu um sorriso malicioso ao abrir outra vez os olhos. A outra garota concordou lentamente. Agora que Sam, Santana, Quinn e Puck assumiriam a liderança e a normalidade começava a se instaurar por ali, arranjar aventuras que não envolviam armas e walkers parecia uma boa. Seria como tivesse voltado no tempo e Harmony passaria mais um verão brincando no porão dos avôs.

— Interessante — disse Harmony, sentando-se ao lado de Sugar. — Podemos chamar o Rory também. Hoje à tarde, então?

Sugar concordou com um sorriso.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Arsenal, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**11:45 AM**

Havia muito tempo que Quinn se sentia tão bem. Ela tinha certeza de que sua felicidade irradiava em todos na casa, pois nunca vira Puck e Sam queimando walkers nos fundos da mansão cantando alegremente.

Depois de ter ensinado a Rachel a usar uma arma da maneira mais difícil (não podia se culpar, ela aprendera da mesma forma) e Santana ter pegado elas se beijando no quintal — agora ela só fazia piadas idiotas sobre as duas —, Quinn e Rachel entraram na mansão, ambas envergonhadas demais para olhar para Santana por pelo menos uns bons minutos.

— Ei, espera — chamou Quinn tão logo Rachel colocou o pé na escada para ir ao segundo andar. A garota virou-se, franzindo a testa. — Preciso te mostrar algo.

A expressão de Rachel ficou mais confusa ainda quando Quinn pegou sua mão e puxou-lhe para baixo. Os dedos de Quinn formigavam gostosamente, uma sensação que ela nunca sentira causava borboletas em seu estômago. Queria rir, mas se conteve.

Ela parou em frente a uma porta ao lado do hall e a abriu. Rachel soltou a mão dela imediatamente, horrorizada. A bolha de felicidade no coração de Quinn estremeceu um pouco. No entanto, ela apenas deu um sorrisinho contido.

— E-eu não vou entrar aí — disse Rachel, trêmula.

— É necessário, Rachel — contrapôs Quinn bondosa, estendendo a mão a ela novamente. A garota recuou.

Levou alguns minutos para que pudesse convencê-la a entrar. Ainda assim, Rachel apertava a mão de Quinn tão forte que começava a doer. Tinha que admitir que talvez estivesse forçando demais Rachel para o mundo apocalíptico. Mostrar o arsenal do grupo logo após de ela ter matado seu primeiro zumbi talvez fosse muito além da compreensão da garota.

Sam mostrara a sala para ela, Santana e Puck durante o fim da tarde no dia anterior. Quinn ficara impressionada, pois parecia que as armas que tinham em Lima não eram tantas quanto as que estavam ali. Havia uma mesa enorme carregada de munições de todos os tipos. Nas paredes, rifles e espingardas decoravam como se fossem quadros de obras de arte. As pistolas, revólveres e armas menores tinham um lugar num armário embaixo da mesa de munições.

Quinn tirou uma gaveta do armário, onde havia mais ou menos dez ou onze pistolas, e a colocou em cima da mesa.

— Escolha uma — falou Quinn depois de finalmente desgrudar sua mão de Rachel.

Rachel arregalou os olhos.

— É obrigatório? — perguntou com uma risadinha cavernosa.

Quinn assentiu, deixando Rachel procurar por uma arma que lhe interessasse. Infelizmente, ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar, parecendo petrificada.

— Quinn, mas eu tenho sua adaga! — tentou argumentar Rachel desesperada.

— Rachel, quer mesmo esperar que um daqueles merdas chegue a dois metros de você para poder atacar? — perguntou Quinn de forma tranqüila, pegando uma pistola da gaveta e a entregando a Rachel.

Rachel fez um som estranho com a garganta que Quinn presumiu ser um não. Ela parou de analisar a sala e insistiu mais uma vez para que Rachel pegasse a arma. O desespero em seus olhos não a abalou.

— Beleza — murmurou Rachel a contragosto, tirando a arma das mãos de Quinn. Ela tentou puxar o ferrolho, porém a outra a impediu.

— Está descarregada. — Rachel deu um suspiro, decepcionada. Quinn deu uns tapinhas em seu ombro, solidária. — Anda, vamos. Está quase na hora do almoço e eu vou dá-lo a Beth hoje.

Rachel pôs a arma nas suas costas e sorriu. Quinn e Puck tinham combinado em trocar os turnos enquanto estivessem cuidando de Beth. A escala mudava de um dia para o outro, mas Quinn estava feliz. Não precisava cuidar de Beth o dia inteiro — ou se preocupar com ela, pois Puck era o melhor pai do mundo. Era uma coisa boa, revezamento.

Seus dedos formigaram outra vez quando Rachel pegou sua mão e puxou para fora do arsenal.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Sala de Música, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**02:40 PM**

— Qual é sua última lembrança?

A pergunta de Quinn não pegou Rachel de surpresa. Ela já esperava, só estava contando os minutos para que Quinn levantasse o assunto de suas memórias perdidas.

A garota franziu a testa, dedilhando lentamente as teclas do piano. Rachel encontrara a sala de música no primeiro andar da mansão enquanto explorava a casa com Quinn. Ficou animada ao ver os instrumentos musicais, pensando que estava realmente a salvo do mundo lá fora agora que tinha sua perfeita válvula de escape.

— Lembro-me de Finn... — disse Rachel após uns minutos, tocando uma melodia suave. — Eu e ele sentados na varanda da minha casa. E depois tudo vira um borrão.

Quinn soltou um muxoxo avisando que entendera. De costas para ela, Rachel sentiu um nó na garganta. Imaginou que fosse por causa das lembranças (pensar em Finn ainda lhe causava calafrios), mas não. O silêncio que vinha de Quinn a fez pensar que a garota não estava muito confortável.

Era explicitamente óbvio por que. Rachel amava Quinn de uma maneira que jamais amaria outra pessoa na curta vida que provavelmente teria. E, no entanto, sua última lembrança era com Finn. Seu cérebro poderia estar se acostumando com a realidade bizarra em que se encontrava, mas ainda estava preso de alguma forma à antes de seu coma.

Rachel parecia não levar em consideração o fato de que durante seu período de coma, Quinn era a pessoa que mais aparecia em seus sonhos intermináveis. Que ela havia pegado a mão de Quinn para poder finalmente acordar. Rachel ignorava o fato de estar ali, agora tocando uma melodia mais pesada no piano numa mansão no Tennessee, por causa de Quinn.

— Eu ensinei essa música a você — comentou Quinn de repente, o que fez Rachel quase pular do banquinho, espantada.

— O quê? — ela indagou surpresa. Mesmo com a informação, não parou com a música.

Quinn riu.

— Você tá tocando _Alice_, da Avril. — Rachel se sobressaltou ao ver que Quinn estava ao seu lado no banquinho apertado. A outra garota, entretanto, sorriu e fez sinal para que ela continuasse a tocar. — Eu te ensinei a tocá-la.

Um flash de imagens passou pela cabeça de Rachel rapidamente. Ela e Quinn deitada em cima de livros... Quinn dando um sorriso maroto... As duas sentadas num banquinho em frente a um piano branco... O rosto de Quinn tão concentrado ao executar as notas que Rachel não se decidia entre observar a garota ou suas mãos ágeis...

— Nós estávamos lendo latim e... — continuou Quinn, porém Rachel a interrompeu.

— Eu fiquei entediada e você me prometeu ensinar uma música se eu voltasse a estudar mais tarde — completou tão rápido que sentiu uma pontada de dor atravessar sua testa. Ela tirou as mãos das teclas do piano e as colocou na cabeça instintivamente.

Quinn olhou para Rachel num misto de assombro e preocupação.

— Você se lembrou... — disse num murmúrio. Depois, sorriu. — Rachel, você se lembrou!

— Acho que sim — falou a outra, a dor na cabeça começando a se dissipar. Ela abaixou as mãos e sorriu para uma animada Quinn. — Já foi um dia, faltam agora só seis meses.

Nem seu tom desmotivou de Rachel tirou a alegria de Quinn. Ela puxou Rachel sem cerimônia para perto de seu rosto e deu-lhe um selinho demorado. Rachel sorriu internamente, se perguntando se Quinn lhe beijaria sempre que fizesse algo certo. Definitivamente, não reclamaria se isso acontecesse.

— Quinn Fabray! — exclamou Santana ao abrir a porta da sala, assustando as duas garotas. — Espero que já tenha tido seu tempo para transar com Rachel, pois nós vamos ao condomínio _agora_!

Quinn desviou o olhar de Rachel e corou até as orelhas, enquanto a outra simplesmente riu.

— Vai lá. — Ela se inclinou para perto de Quinn de novo e tocou seus lábios de leve. Santana, no batente da porta, fingiu vomitar. — Eu cuido de Beth. Vejo você mais tarde.

Quinn levantou-se animada e deu uma piscadela para Rachel. Santana deu tapinhas nas costas da garota quando passou por ela.

— Relaxa Rachel, vou cuidar da sua garota como se ela fosse uma latinha de Coca, digo... Brittany. — E fechou a porta, confusa com suas próprias palavras.

Rachel riu, mas não se preocupou.

Por que sabia que Santana cuidaria.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Terraço, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**03:17 PM**

— O que está fazendo aqui, Brittany? — indagou Mercedes, encostada no batente da entrada do terraço da mansão. — Não deveria ter ido com os outros?

Brittany meneou a cabeça sem olhar para a outra. Sam lhe deixara observando o gerador, estudando-o para que talvez pudesse consertá-lo. Separar-se de Santana não fora algo fácil (mesmo que um grito a pudesse trazer de volta), mas superaria. As duas estavam fazendo isso para um bem maior, afinal.

— Sou a melhor atiradora do grupo e eles não deveriam fazer barulho — disse ela, o tom amargo preso na garganta. — Além disso, o gerador precisa de ajuda.

Ela virou-se para Mercedes, pedindo para que ela fosse embora. A garota acenou que compreendera e saiu do terraço. Brittany voltou sua atenção ao pequeno cômodo onde o gerador se encontrava, andando em sua direção. Abriu a portinhola e encontrou o maior gerador que havia visto na vida. Perguntou-se por que a família que morava ali antes o queria. Talvez a energia que vinha de Nashville não fosse o suficiente.

Brittany deu uma olhada no cômodo rapidamente. Deu um passo para dentro e tropeçou num galão vazio de gasolina, causando um barulho enorme para o silêncio mortal em que se encontrava. Tirou os cabelos loiros do rosto e notou que o pequeno lugar estava lotado de galões de gasolina. Vinte, vinte e cinco, talvez mais.

Ela desviou-se de alguns e chegou perto do gerador. Sam já teria estado ali? Brittany começava a duvidar disso. O gerador provavelmente nem estaria com algum defeito. Pelo que Brittany pôde tirar da grande quantidade de galões ali, era apenas falta de gasolina.

— Idiotas — murmurou revirando os olhos. Brittany procurou o tanque do gerador e tirou a tampa dele, dando uma olhada rápida nele. Não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo quase vazio. — Por que ninguém fez o favor de subir aqui?

Continuou a xingar e amaldiçoar os colegas sem realmente querer enquanto pegava um recipiente cheio e o despejava no tanque. Jogou o galão no canto mais escuro do cômodo e repetiu o processo outras três vezes, até ver a gasolina brilhando estranhamente perto de seu rosto.

Um grunhido ecoou pelo quarto, tirando a total atenção da garota no tanque. Brittany tirou os olhos do botão que ligava o gerador, engolindo em seco. Procurou por sua arma, mas encontrou o coldre vazio. Xingou-se internamente por deixar a pistola desmontada em seu quarto. _Droga Brittany, por que você tinha que ser tão burra às vezes?_

Outro gemido. O que quer que fosse — e ela esperava muito que fosse só mais outro errante —, estava perto. Ainda falando palavrões a si mentalmente, Brittany pegou um galão vazio e apontou para o nada.

Não pense, uma voz dizia na sua cabeça sempre que estava sobre pressão. Aja tranquilamente. Respirou fundo. Os ouvidos aguçaram. A visão melhorou. As batidas do coração diminuíram gradativamente. Não pense.

Brittany rumou o galão vazio com toda força à sua esquerda. Seu semblante não mudou ao som do crânio do errante ser amassado e jogado contra o tanque do gerador. Não mudou quando ele caiu esparramado no chão, nem ao pisar suas botas de viagem na cabeça dele, só por garantia.

Ofegava ao terminar de carregá-lo para fora do cômodo. Limpou o suor da testa, decidindo por deixá-lo no terraço. Mercedes iria matá-la se descesse com um walker no ombro. Tentou limpar o resto do cérebro do zumbi de suas botas, mas desistiu.

Ela tinha _consertado_ o gerador. Mercedes teria que aturar aquele tantinho de sujeira.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Primeiro Andar, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**04:35 PM**

Rory estava confuso. Ele caminhava ao lado de Harmony em direção ao porão, só não entendia por que Sugar queria ir ali. Sam revistara a casa inteira antes de dizer aos outros que era seguro entrarem.

Sugar deveria estar biruta, pensou. Uma pequena rajada de vento frio passou pela janela entreaberta, fazendo o garoto estremecer. Porque ele fora convidado àquela aventura, era o que mais queria saber. Não era tão corajoso contra as duas (mesmo não tendo medo de baratas) e podia contar nos dedos quantos walkers matara. Ele não tinha nada com que se orgulhar durante as últimas semanas, tivera sorte que Brittany o levara ao esconderijo dos outros garotos do Glee. Se não fosse por ela ou Quinn, estaria morto há muito tempo.

Quinn... Ele suspirou apaixonadamente, esperando que as outras duas não notassem. Rory tinha algo que ia além de admiração por ela. Havia alguma coisa em seu tom doce que fazer o coração do garoto palpitar. Os olhos verdes dela guardavam um mistério que Rory adoraria descobrir. Quinn levava qualquer pessoa ao desespero com aquelas suas roupas de roqueira e seus cabelos rosados.

Porém, Rory sabia que nada aconteceria. Quinn só tinha olhos para a garota nova, Rachel. Ele se sentia como um garoto que havia se apaixonado por sua babá. Suspirou outra vez, agora desapontado. Bem, pensou ele logo após abrir um sorriso, não fazia mal nenhum sonhar...

— Chegamos — anunciou Sugar num murmúrio, parando em frente a uma porta no fim do corredor. Podia ser quase cinco da tarde, mas a lanterna que Harmony segurava estava acesa e os dentes de Rory tiritavam de frio.

O garoto encarou a porta, duvidoso. Ela não tinha nada de diferente das outras portas da mansão — a madeira adornada e cheia de desenhos bizarros era a mesma —, mas Rory podia ouvir sussurros e grunhidos distantes. Ele esperava que viessem do lado de fora da casa. Engoliu em seco e olhou para os cabelos dourados de Sugar na sua frente.

— Quem vai primeiro? — perguntou ele, amedrontado.

Sugar virou-se para o garoto, sua cabeleira batendo no rosto dele. Rory tossiu. Harmony estreitou os olhos para ele, provavelmente se perguntando o que ele falara.

— _Meses_ morando aqui e ainda nem sabe nosso sotaque — Rory ouviu Sugar resmungar enquanto voltava sua atenção à porta. — Eu vou primeiro.

Rory e Harmony se entreolharam, mas não discutiram. O único medo que Sugar tinha era de baratas, aquele mundo para ela não passava de uma grande aventura. Os dois se afastaram alguns passos quanto Sugar abriu a porta num chute que Rory sinceramente esperava não chamar a atenção das garotas no andar de cima.

— Lanterna — pediu ela determinada. Harmony estendeu o objeto e Sugar o pegou, rodando-o entre os dedos. — Sigam-me.

Rory hesitou um instante. Sugar e Harmony cochichavam enquanto desciam as escadas do porão, o que o fez sentir ainda mais inútil. Quer dizer, como elas podiam agir tão naturalmente quando não sabiam de _nada_ que havia ali embaixo? Como ele, um dos garotos da turma, tinha que ser protegido _sempre_? Sua falta de coragem lhe perturbava, e muito.

O sopro gelado voltou ao corredor e Rory espirrou. Coçou o nariz, percebendo que não movera um músculo para entrar no porão. Fechou a cara. Podia ouvir os sussurros animados de Harmony e Sugar lhe chamando. Seu pai costumava lhe dizer que as pessoas só mudavam no fim do mundo.

Exatamente onde estava.

Sua primeira mudança foi seguir as garotas, e não sair correndo.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Porão, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**04:54 PM**

Sugar já vira porões bizarros. Ela odiava quando ia para a casa de sua avó e a velha a fazia limpar suas quinquilharias do porão. Só de se lembrar das fantasias assustadoras que sua avó guardava, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

Mas nada se comparava àquilo.

Talvez a fraca iluminação vinda da pequena janela contribuíra para dar ao lugar um ar totalmente arrepiante. A lanterna de Sugar iluminava apenas o que estava à sua frente. A luz passou por caixas de televisão e videogames vazias, troféus de futebol brilhantes (os mais novos datavam do começo do ano) e brinquedos estranhos, que fazia Sugar reconsiderar a ideia de que baratas era seu único medo.

A respiração pesada de Harmony perto de seu pescoço fazia os pelos da sua nuca eriçar. Ela queria mandar a garota se afastar, mas se conteve. De alguma forma, saber que não estava sozinha ali acalmava ela um pouco. Os passos desastrosos de Rory na escada também tiveram certo efeito sobre ela.

Ouviu Rory tropeçar numa das caixas audivelmente. Sugar rolou os olhos e continuou andando entre as velharias. Encontrou algumas outras coisas estranhas, como algemas e cassetetes. Parou numa das mesas lotadas de tralhas e jogou a lanterna para Harmony, a fim de pegar nos artefatos.

— Espero que o cara que vivia aqui tenha sido policial — disse ela, pegando um dos cassetetes e fazendo alguns movimentos no ar. — Ou se não ele era apenas mais um louco pervertido com armas ilegais.

Harmony concordou, sumindo por atrás de algumas prateleiras no canto do porão. Rory, por outro lado, continuava parado no mesmo lugar, olhando ao redor determinado. Sugar deixou de lado o cassetete e parou com seus movimentos ninjas, encarando o garoto. As sombras no rosto de Rory o deixavam muito mais velho.

— Ei, o que foi garoto irlandês? — perguntou curiosa, avançando alguns passos na direção dele, mas Rory a parou com um gesto de mão.

— Tem algo errado aqui — disse num sussurro. Sugar levou uns segundos para entender o que ele tinha falado. — Aqui tem walkers.

Sugar estava prestes a dar uma risada, dizer que Sam revistara a casa toda antes de deixá-los entrar, que estavam ali apenas por pura curiosidade, quando um grito vindo das prateleiras do fundo fez seu sangue gelar.

Harmony veio correndo, respirando com dificuldade e tropeçando ocasionalmente até parar na sua frente. Sugar engoliu em seco, procurando desesperadamente por visíveis mordidas de zumbis na garota. Ao não ver nenhuma, empurrou Harmony para o lado e brandiu o cassetete que continuava em sua mão, pronta para a luta.

Entretanto, Rory pegou a arma num movimento rápido e correu por aonde Harmony viera. Estupefata, Sugar nada fez além de aceitar o pedido de Harmony para um abraço e englobá-la em seus braços. Decidiu também que aquela não era a hora certa para perguntar por que ela estava tão aterrorizada por causa de um ou outro morto-vivo.

Os sons de Rory esmagando o crânio do zumbi pareceram durar a eternidade. A garota estava igualmente curiosa para saber da repentina mudança de diretriz dele — Rory geralmente era o garoto atrás da linha de tiro, esperando tudo acabar —, mas deixou para lá. Provavelmente não entenderia por conta de seu sotaque forte.

Finalmente Rory surgiu por trás das prateleiras, o rosto molhado de suor, mas com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Sugar acenou para ele com a cabeça, percebendo que ainda estava abraçada à Harmony. Ela corou e soltou-se da garota delicadamente.

— Foi horrível — disse Rory, empurrando as duas para fora do porão rapidamente. — Sei lá quanto tempo eles estavam presos aqui, mas ele tinha começado a _comer_ a outra. E não num sentindo pervertido.

Sugar deu um soco no ombro dele enquanto fechava a porta do porão. Lançou um olhar a Harmony e compreendeu por que ela estava daquela forma: ela encontrar o pai zumbi devorando a mãe ao entrar em casa. Havia fugido desesperada, e trombado com Sam durante a saída deles de Lima. Ver a cena horrorosa do porão deveria ter feito lembrar-se de tudo.

— Precisamos conversar com Sam seriamente sobre isso — disse Sugar determinada, chegando perto de Harmony e a abraçando de novo. Ela não entendia, nem sabia por que, mas parecia que estar perto de Harmony era a coisa certa a se fazer naquele momento. — Os walkers.

Os outros dois assentiram. A cabeça de Harmony pendeu em seu ombro. Sugar corou furiosamente ao notar o quão quente o corpo dela era. Concentrou-se em Rory, andando centrado ao seu lado, e deu uma risadinha ao ver que ele continuava carregando o cassetete cheio de sangue.

Apesar de tudo, Sugar sentia que havia encontrado seu grupo de verdade, dentro daquele grupo maior.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Cozinha, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**05:18 PM**

— Eles ainda não voltaram? — perguntou Harmony assim que chegou à cozinha, preocupada.

Mercedes negou com a cabeça. Ela se ocupava em abrir latinhas em conserva e colocá-las para ferver, mas a expressão perdida dela também representava muito bem Rachel e Brittany. Somente Beth, que estava como sempre alheia a tudo, dava risadas dos brinquedos que Rachel segurava para ela.

— O condomínio é grande — disse Rory, sem graça.

Brittany o encarou com raiva. Rachel ofereceu o banquinho ao seu lado do balcão da cozinha para ele, ignorando o cassetete que ele segurava pingando sangue. Rory hesitou, mas sentou-se, pondo uma distância considerável entre eles. Sugar e Harmony fizeram algumas caretas para Beth, porém preferiram ficar na mesa de jantar.

Rachel sentia-se como aquelas garotas da época da guerra, esperando os namorados que talvez jamais fossem voltar. É claro, ali ela estava esperando Quinn e as duas não namoravam... Mas, na sua cabeça, tudo era comparável. Brittany e Mercedes também estavam tão preocupadas quanto ela, porém, pelo menos, as duas tinham algo com o que se distrair.

Enquanto Mercedes preparava o jantar com seus enlatados (hoje era beterraba, espinafre e salsichas), Brittany se ocupava em montar e desmontar o comunicador, procurando por todas as estações de rádio algum contato com o mundo exterior, às vezes soltando alguns palavrões — o que achava estranho, pois ela sempre era contra eles — e outras palavras que não faziam sentido nenhum a Rachel.

Ela sorriu para Rory, mas o garoto estava brincando com Beth e não lhe deu atenção. Rachel tinha a leve impressão de que ele a estava ignorando... Deu de ombros e observou a proximidade com a qual Sugar e Harmony discutiam. Pelas expressões de Sugar, era algo sério. Ela tentava gesticular, porém a falta de espaço entre as duas a fazia sempre bater sua mão em alguma parte do corpo de Harmony.

Rachel franziu a testa, e antes que pudesse fazer mais uma de suas perguntas indiscretas sobre o relacionamento das duas, Harmony levantou a cabeça e disse em voz alta:

— Sam não revistou a casa direito.

Brittany deixou cair uma peça do rádio; Mercedes, contudo, fingiu não ouvir. Rachel permaneceu quieta. O silêncio foi quebrado com uma gargalhada forte de Beth e Rory.

— Walkers aonde? — indagou Brittany, esquecendo-se do rádio e sacando sua pistola. Rachel estranhou, pois parecia que a garota sabia de algo a mais. Tudo o que Brittany contara foi que havia posto gasolina no gerador.

— Eu os matei — disse Rory com o dedo indicador preso dentre a mãozinha de Beth. — No porão.

Ela assentiu, pondo a arma de volta ao coldre e sentando.

— Achei um dentro do lugar onde está o gerador. — Ela bufou. Rachel entendeu seu drama: para Brittany, faltar gasolina no tanque do gerador não era um problema de proporções nacionais, e sim muita burrice. — Nenhum de vocês subiu ao telhado quando chegaram?

— Não — responderam Sugar, Harmony e Rory simultaneamente.

— Mercedes...? — chamou Rachel, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instaurado. — Você sabia disso?

Mercedes parou de picar seja lá o que estivesse picando e encarou Rachel. Seus olhos cintilavam perigosamente. Rachel se encolheu um pouco em seu banco, entendendo por que ela era a "mãe" de todos ali.

— É claro que não — respondeu ela, jogando os braços para cima, exasperada. — Estávamos a dias viajando sem rumo nenhum! Depois daquela reserva florestal em Ohio, este foi o melhor lugar que achamos. Não podem culpar Sam pelo seu desespero em manter todos salvos, ou podem?

Rachel engoliu em seco e apressou-se em concordar. Nunca vira Mercedes tão irritada. Por outro lado, Brittany estava impassível.

— Tem quase duas semanas que estão aqui... — ela contou nos dedos — Por que ele não revistou os lugares em que, sei lá, alguma pessoa poderia pensar em ir?

— Estava muito ocupado arrumando os que já tinham achado — respondeu Mercedes de mal-humor. — Agora saíam da minha cozinha.

Ninguém discutiu. Sugar puxou Harmony para perto dela e disse que iam para seu quarto. Rory apontou estupidamente para o cassetete e falou em limpá-lo no tanque do lado de fora. Rachel pegou Beth da cadeirinha e pôs em seu colo, seguindo Brittany e o comunicador para a sala de estar. Ela se acomodou na poltrona, brincando com a garotinha enquanto Brittany ocupou o sofá de três lugares.

— Aquelas duas nasceram para ficar juntas — comentou Brittany, parecendo não importar com a discussão com Mercedes. Ela colocou o rádio completamente montado e ainda sem sinal na mesinha de centro.

Rachel olhou para ela, lutando para tirar as mãozinhas de Beth de seu colar, e riu.

— Sugar e Harmony? Acho que não — replicou, cética.

Brittany fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no braço do sofá, se esticando toda sobre ele.

— Foi o que Santana disse quando mencionei sobre você e Quinn, e olha só no que deu.


	9. Remember

**17 de Março de 2012**

**Sala de Estar, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**12:23 AM**

— Brittany...

A voz de Rachel era distante, Brittany não queria ouvi-la. Sentiu dedos finos sobre seu ombro, mas não se mexeu. Fitava o quintal na frente da mansão determinada. Ela não sairia dali. Não enquanto não visse o vulto de sua namorada chegando.

Fazia horas que eles tinham saído. Não era possível que aquele condomínio fosse tão grande. Eles tinham que voltar, _Santana_ tinha que voltar. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela... Não. Manteve-se firme. Não aconteceria nada com ela, por que, afinal de contas, sua namorada era Santana Lopez. _Nada_ aconteceria com ela.

Passou a repetir para si. Santana estava bem. Os outros também estavam. Talvez um pequeno imprevisto, uma horda de walkers maior que o natural, nada que eles não pudessem resolver. Santana estava ali perto, estava chegando. Tinha que se tranqüilizar, por que nada poderia acontecer a sua namorada.

Então, por que ela não conseguia sair da vigília na janela?

— Os outros estão dormindo, você deveria ir também. — A voz de Rachel continuava no seu ouvido, mas não deu atenção. Tinha que ser a primeira a abraçar Santana, a enchê-la de beijos e pedir para Quinn preparar um café para elas. Ela não podia sair da vigília. Não enquanto Santana continuasse do lado de fora.

A mão de Rachel permaneceu em seu ombro pelo que lhe pareceu horas. Brittany sentia o apoio, e estava feliz por isso, contudo, tinha de enfrentar aquilo sozinha. Por fim, ouviu um suspiro e logo em seguida os passos de Rachel saíram da sala.

Esperaria.

Até a casa ser invadida por walkers, até o fim dos tempos.

Esperaria por Santana para sempre.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Jardins da Frente, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**03:15 PM**

— Como nos velhos tempos — disse Puck animado, estralando os dedos e abraçando Quinn de lado com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

A garota fitou o braço dele ao redor de seu pescoço com um olhar inquiridor.

— Que velhos tempos? — indagou sincera.

— Lima — respondeu com ar sabe-tudo. — Sobrevivemos quase uma semana numa estrada no meio dos Estados Unidos nesse inferno. _Estes_ são novos tempos! — Puck fez um gesto abrangendo o jardim da mansão. — Lima fica no passado.

Quinn acenou que compreendera e pediu para que Puck parasse de falar. Embora estivesse feliz por ele estar aceitando tão bem a morte de Shelby, estava começando a estranhar aquele Puck filósofo. Ela se desgrudou do garoto, fazendo um sinal positivo com o dedão, tentando estar tão animada para aquilo quanto ele.

A verdade era que ela não queria deixar Rachel sozinha. É claro, da mesma forma que Santana e Sam com suas respectivas garotas, mas Rachel ainda estava muito frágil. Da última vez que tirara os olhos dela por um segundo... Bem, Rachel entrara em coma.

— Relaxa colega — Santana disse abraçando Quinn por trás. Ela deu um beijo em sua bochecha; Quinn ficou se perguntando que tipo de droga Brittany teria dado para Santana. Esperava que não fosse Coca-Cola outra vez. — Meu amor vai cuidar do seu amor, fique calma. — E se dirigindo a Sam e Puck, falou: — Vamos limpar a área!

Santana soltou-se de Quinn e brandiu sua pistola no ar. Puck fez o mesmo, batendo um high-five com ela depois. O olhar de Quinn encontrou o de Sam, os dois riram silenciosamente dos amigos. Quinn conferiu se estava com o facão preso à perna, a pistola em seu cinto na cintura, e puxou o ferrolho do pistolão que estava na sua mão.

Iriam ao condomínio caminhando. Os tênis All Star surrados dela não agüentavam muito mais, no entanto era o único sapato que possuía, pois dera o outro para Rachel. Mesmo em um apocalipse zumbi, ainda doía ter que entregar ao tão valioso para ela à outra pessoa — tal qual a camisa xadrez com que Rachel desfilava na parte da manhã.

Antes de fechar a porteira que guardava a propriedade, ela lançou um olhar para a terceira janela do segundo andar. Não achou nenhum sinal de que Rachel estava ali, então presumiu que ela ainda estava na sala de música. Soltou um suspiro pesado, sentindo o vento passar por seus cabelos rosados. Demorou um pouco para que pudesse fazer com que suas pernas se mexessem para seguir os outros.

— Eu vou voltar Rachel — murmurou para si, finalmente tirando os olhos da janela da mansão. Puck e Santana brincavam de pega-pega pouco mais a frente enquanto Sam repreendia-os para que não fizessem barulho. — Eu sei que vou.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**03:31 PM**

O portão de entrada intimidava Santana. Ele era alto, quase quatro metros de altura, e quando o vento passava forte, rangia tanto que fazia seus ouvidos quererem sangrar. Ela olhou de relance para seus amigos, eles pareciam estar tão assombrados quanto ela.

Quinn falou primeiro.

— Já estamos aqui. Não vamos dar no pé.

Quinn avançou alguns passos e mexeu nas correntes grossas que cercavam a fechadura. Santana observou o olhar de Quinn cair sobre a arma em suas mãos e voltar ao cadeado. Ela arregalou os olhos e, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa para impedi-la, Quinn tirou um grampo de seus cabelos róseos e apressou-se a trabalhar para abrir o cadeado.

— Desgraçada — Santana murmurou para si após o susto.

— Eu ouvi isso — disse Quinn, concentrada na fechadura.

Sam e Puck riram. Santana revirou os olhos, focando na estrada. Não havia nenhum morto-vivo à vista. A mansão de Sam estava a quase dois quilômetros de distância, quase podia vê-la dali se não fosse mais uma pequena reserva florestal no meio do caminho. Suspirou, tentando não imaginar os problemas que aquele conjunto de árvores juntinhas e o condomínio poderiam trazer para o grupo.

Depois da inspeção, iriam fabricar cercas. Santana não fazia ideia de como (Sam talvez pensasse que poderiam cortar as árvores, enfiá-las na terra e rodeá-las de arame farpado), mas precisavam. Desejava não ter deixado Brittany sozinha, mesmo sabendo que ela saberia se cuidar se acaso algo acontecesse. A mansão estava muito mal protegida. Não apenas de walkers, mas inclusive de seres humanos.

Quinn terminou seu serviço e abriu o portão com um rangido que não fez nada bem aos ouvidos de Santana. Ela fez uma careta para Sam e Puck, porém seguiu uma concentrada Quinn para dentro do conjunto habitacional. Santana sentiu um arrepio involuntário na sua espinha, o que lhe dava a terrível sensação de que as coisas ali não sairiam muito bem.

— Bem, é isso — sussurrou Quinn, parada na rua principal como se fosse a rainha de tudo, e Santana tinha que admitir que talvez ela fosse. A garota virou-se para os outros três, o espírito de aventura bem expressado em seu rosto. — Vamos fazer juntos ou separados?

Santana, Puck e Sam se entreolharam. Obviamente, já tinham a resposta perfeita para aquela pergunta.

— Juntos — disseram em uníssono.

Quinn assentiu. Seu olhar encontrou o de Santana e ela esboçou um sorriso esnobe, como se dissesse "covardes". Santana lhe respondeu fazendo um gesto obsceno.

— Vamos então — Sam interrompeu o início de briga das duas. — Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Sam caminhou decidido para a primeira casa à direita. Como na vizinhança ao redor da mansão, as casas ali eram de primeira. Pelo que Santana conseguira ver da rua principal, todas eram enormes e caras, se ainda estivessem na antiga realidade. Contudo, naquele mundo, isso significava que estariam em um número maior de walkers. Santana não tirava da cabeça os acontecimentos da cidade-fantasma do dia anterior.

Engoliu em seco e andou ao lado de Quinn. Ela deixara Sam para abrir as casas, carregava nas mãos agora o facão e sorria para Santana de uma forma divertida. Quinn sempre agia daquela maneira. Como se estivesse prestes a invadir um videogame e matar todo mundo.

Santana franziu a testa. Aquela era a primeira vez que tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos da amiga. Talvez fosse felicidade de verdade, pensou enquanto os dois garotos entravam na casa com as armas em guarda. Rachel estava com ela depois de muito tempo. Ela não lutava pela própria vida agora, mas também pela de Rachel.

Era mais um bom motivo para protegê-la de tudo àquela tarde.

O cérebro de Santana se desligou sobre Quinn e Rachel ao entrar na casa. Como ela suspeitava a mobília, os arranjos, praticamente tudo lembrava à riqueza extrema. À exceção do cheiro. O fedor de zumbis era reconhecível de longe. Seus olhos lacrimaram, arderam. Santana coçou-os, empunhando seu facão como uma espada.

— A gente já fez isso — sussurrou Puck. A garota, se recuperando do odor terrível de dentro da casa, achou isso extremamente óbvio. — É só limpar tudo.

Quinn revirou os olhos e mandou Sam subir as escadas com Puck. Santana tinha quase certeza que era para evitar as falas cada vez mais filosóficas dele. Não teve tempo para pensar, pois Quinn lhe fazia sinais frenéticos pedindo para que a seguisse.

Passaram do hall para a sala de estar. Elegante e luxuosa sempre. Quinn olhou rapidamente pelo sofá confortável e a televisão de plasma, apontando-os para Santana. Lembrava a ela vagamente dos móveis que tinham em Lima, da mansão Fabray. Ela engoliu em seco, imaginando o que havia passado na cabeça de Quinn naquele momento, e seguiu em frente, na direção da cozinha.

As paredes respingavam sangue. Ela fez uma careta de nojo ao se deparar com um cadáver em total estado de decomposição estatelado no meio do chão da cozinha. Alto, com uns trinta anos, usando um roupão de tecido fofo. Santana podia vê-lo descer as escadas numa madrugada para pegar um copo de água gelada.

Ela não tinha certeza se ele estava morto pela segunda vez ou não, mas antes que pudesse fazer um movimento com o facão ou pegar sua arma, Quinn já passava por ela e dava um de seus golpes perfeitos no pescoço do cara, arrancando a cabeça de seu corpo.

Ela revirou os olhos, Quinn às vezes era perfeita até demais. Mas, vendo o sorriso orgulhoso e brincalhão da amiga, não segurou e sorriu também.

— Hora de checar os armários — disse animada, pulando o corpo do provável dono da casa e abrindo um dos armários bem adornados.

Santana acenou em concordância e apressou-se a abrir um mais perto dela. Não encontrou muita coisa interessante: um grande saco de amendoim mofado, duas garrafas de vodka vazias e, Santana franziu o cenho, uns CDs antigos.

Ela suspirou um pouco decepcionada, virando-se para o armário ao lado. Quinn soltou uma exclamação surpresa que a fez esquecer-se da sua tarefa para ver o que ela tinha conseguido.

— Bacon! — exclamou, com os olhos cintilando. — E sem mofos!

Quinn jogou o pedaço de bacon embalado na direção de Santana para que ela o colocasse na mochila que trouxera. Emburrada — ainda tinha esperanças de que pudessem encontrar algumas latinhas de Coca —, ela pôs o precioso alimento de Quinn no fundo de um dos bolsos da mochila.

Elas procuraram por mais alguns minutos até que Sam e Puck voltassem ao térreo, com suas respectivas mochilas parecendo, pelo menos aos olhos de Santana, já completamente cheias.

— Achamos um monte de coisa legal! — disse Puck entusiasmado, tirando a mochila dos ombros e começando a abri-la.

Ele tirou dela um videogame portátil, um notebook Apple e mais dois ou três produtos eletrônicos que não teriam serventia nenhuma sem internet. Santana olhou para Sam, pedindo explicações silenciosas de como aquilo ocorrera, mas ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça e falou:

— Achamos dois mortos lá em cima, o filho e a mãe, eu acho. — E deu de ombros, sem se importar. — Vamos sair dessa casa logo, temos mais ou menos mais outras vinte para revistar.

Sam deu tapinhas no ombro de Puck, que continuava animado até demais com suas quinquilharias, e saiu da cozinha. Quinn suspirou subitamente triste, seguindo Sam. Sobraram apenas Santana e Puck no aposento. Olhou para Puck, sorrindo alegre, e imaginou pela primeira vez que talvez ele não estivesse lidando muito bem com a morte de sua namorada.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**03:40 PM**

Puck estava bem.

Não surtara, agia normalmente, fazia brincadeiras que deixavam os outros três putos com ele. Noah Puckerman estava bem. Muito bem, obrigado. Tão bem que poderia pular de um penhasco e não sentir nada. Tão bem que sentia _vontade_ de pular de um penhasco para descobrir se realmente não sentiria nada.

Ele estava bem.

Olhou para Santana durante o caminho em direção à revista da terceira casa. Não conseguiu não sentir inveja. Santana tinha Brittany para se aconchegar ao voltar à mansão de Sam. Quinn tinha Rachel pra abraçar ao regressar. Sam tinha Mercedes.

E o que tinha? Uma namorada morta por walkers.

Mas não se preocupou, pois estava bem. Tinha Beth, saberia lidar as pontas com Quinn, até ela crescer o suficiente e entender o que está acontecendo ao seu redor. Depois... Puck preferiu não responder.

— Puck, à sua direita! — gritou Santana assustando-o e tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Ele ergueu os olhos e se deparou com um zumbi a centímetros de seu braço direito. Chutou o errante para longe num movimento rápido, ele caiu de costas no chão, metros distantes de onde estava. Contudo, antes que ele pudesse se levantar ou Puck avançar para cima dele, Sam já tirara metade da cabeça do walker com seu facão.

— Preste atenção, Puckerman — falou sério, entrando na casa de onde o errante saíra.

Quinn lançou a Puck um olhar de pena e seguiu Sam. Santana, por outro lado, sorriu para ele e pôs a mão em seu ombro, solidária. Ele agradeceu num aceno de cabeça, suspirando. Acompanhou Santana até dentro da casa, ouvindo os sons de Quinn ou Sam cortando as cabeças de alguns walkers no andar de cima.

Foi para a cozinha com Santana. Sua mochila poderia estar cheia de tralhas que ele jamais usaria por que era do que mais sentia falta do mundo antigo. Jogar videogame, se empanturrar de doces e Coca-Cola e ficar até tarde da noite vendo pornô online. Ou quem sabe, num dia ou outro ir, ao Breadstix e ficar com a garçonete gata que trabalhava lá... Ah, como ele sentia falta das garotas.

Então, Shelby apareceu em seu mundo e transformou totalmente sua visão em relação ao amor. Sua visão sobre praticamente tudo, na verdade. Puck queria criar uma família feliz e perfeita — como as dos comerciais de tevê que via durante a exibição semanal de A Lista de Schindler com sua mãe antes —; Shelby e sua filha haviam aparecido no momento certo.

Shelby, Beth e Noah — por que ele se sentia muito mais maduro ao lado dela, por que ele queria _ser_ o homem da vida dela — Corcoran. Uma família perfeita para ele. Claro, Quinn e Rachel poderiam visitá-los às vezes. Teriam um domingo estranho em família. Ele sentia falta das garotas e dos Playstation. Mas a saudade que tinha de Shelby passava por cima de todas elas.

— Uou, latinhas de Coca! — Puck ouviu Santana exclamar muito mais animada que o normal ao abrir um dos armários.

Ele ainda estava preso em seus pensamentos, porém não deixou de sorrir quando ela tirou uma das latas do pacote e tomou quase tudo num gole só. Santana era mesmo louca.

— Puckerman, se você contar isso para alguém, eu irei dar uma de Lima Heights no seu traseiro, entendeu? — Santana ameaçou num tom urgente, terminando a latinha de Coca que abrira e jogando o resto em sua mochila.

Puck revirou os olhos e concordou. No momento em que Santana acabou de ajeitar as latinhas do refrigerante dentro da mochila, Quinn e Sam apareceram no batente da porta, os facões pingando de sangue. A garota encarou-o profusamente, advertindo-o mais uma vez.

— Casa limpa, dois walkers presos a uma cama de casal — disse Quinn, franzindo o cenho para Santana desconfiada. Ela pôs a mochila nos ombros e falou: — Arranjei umas roupas para mim e Rachel, vocês deveriam procurar algumas também.

— Quer apostar quanto que ela só pegou camisas xadrez e dois pares de All Star, ainda por cima para Rachel? — perguntou Santana ao ouvido de Puck enquanto Quinn saía decidida da cozinha. Sam estava do lado de fora, vigiando-os.

— Uma de suas Cocas — retrucou Puck malicioso, piscando para a garota. Ele deu tapinhas no ombro dela, provocando-a. — Eu sei que vou ganhar essa.

Puck estendeu a mão. O olhar da Santana revezou entre o sorriso maroto dele e a mão estendida. Ela bufou e apertou-a, com toda a força que possuía.

— Tá valendo, então — disse com superioridade.

Santana saiu batendo o pé. Ele não se demorou muito na cozinha. Soltou um longo suspiro, e ele logo encontrou os amigos o esperando no jardim da casa, muito impacientes.

Puck gargalhou. Não se importou com os olhares de Quinn e Sam. Lembrou-se de Santana, Beth. Shelby. Das outras garotas e do menino irlandês, os esperando na mansão. Sensação estranha, ele pensou. Não queria mais pular de um penhasco para provar que estava bem.

Ele simplesmente sabia que estava.

**17 de Março de 2012**

**Segundo Andar, Quarto de Rachel, TN**

**01:12 AM**

Primeiro, se viu caindo.

Vinte, quinze, dez metros de distância do solo. Sem pára-quedas, sem nada para protegê-la da queda. O chão ficava cada vez mais perto dela. Tentava se mexer, mas não conseguia. Alguma coisa, uma cola ou algo do tipo, mantinha seus braços e pernas juntos ao tronco.

O solo se aproximava cada vez mais. Não queria se esparramar no gramado bonito do subúrbio e virar geléia tão cedo. Tinha muita coisa para conferir ainda. Contudo, não estava tendo sorte ao tentar fazer um movimento mais brusco. Estava presa, era isso, morreria.

A queda não doeu, pelo contrário, foi mais macia do que esperava. Rachel mexeu as pontas dos dedos e, para sua sorte, se movimentaram. Levantou-se num salto, observando tudo ao redor. Ela estava de volta à Lima. O céu brilhava, a grama estava verde, outros moradores de casas vizinhas sorriam gentilmente e caminhavam alegremente, como se nada tivessem acontecido.

Franziu o cenho e assustou ao erguer os olhos para a casa onde caíra. Era a sua. Com os mesmos tons pastéis que Hiram deixara Leroy pintá-la, com o mesmo Land Rover de Leroy mal estacionado em frente à garagem. Podia até ver a TV de plasma deles na sala de estar.

Engoliu em seco, apavorada. Não, era tudo um sonho. Nada disso existia. Demorara a se acostumar com um apocalipse, ela não poderia ter simplesmente _sonhado_ com zumbis e estar em coma. Esse era seu sonho. Estava dormindo, sonhando. Era isso.

Seus olhos pareceram dobrar de tamanho ao ver outra Rachel e Quinn saírem da casa juntas. Definitivamente, pensou, era um sonho. Ela não podia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Quinn sequer parou para observar a outra Rachel Berry parada a poucos metros dela. Estava tão centrada na garota ao seu lado que parecia que o mundo ao redor era o que estava desaparecendo.

— Você me obrigou a ver _Funny Girl_ oito vezes — dizia Quinn em um tom brincalhão, porém Rachel percebia a seriedade por trás dele. — O mínimo que pode fazer é assistir Harry Potter comigo.

— Que por acaso seria a série toda, não é? — respondeu a outra Rachel, rindo.

Caminhavam tranquilamente. As duas pararam diante da Rachel, olharam para os dois lados da rua e seguiram seu caminho, ignorando-a completamente. Passaram por ela — literalmente — e atravessaram a rua da casa dos Berry, brincando entre si e dando risadas altas.

Rachel queria assimilar o que acabara de vez, mas seu sonho não lhe deu muito tempo: assim que olhou para cima, um quarto montado perfeitamente caía sobre si. Ela reconheceu os pôsteres de musicais da Broadway, a cor rosa que encobria as paredes, a cama e os lençóis da mesma cor. Era seu quarto.

Quinn e a Rachel estavam sentadas no chão. Ela estava com um teclado em seu colo e tocava uma melodia tranqüila que não conhecia. Quinn observava com um olhar admirado enquanto os dedos de Rachel iam e voltavam pelas teclas. Quando parou, Rachel levantou os olhos para ela, esperançosos.

— O que achou? — perguntou um tanto acanhada, Quinn parecia ter saído de um transe. — Acha que consegue escrever uma letra?

Quinn piscou duas vezes antes de concordar com um sorriso.

— Mas é claro! — disse animada. A Rachel que observava tudo de longe notou que as mãos de Quinn não paravam de se mexer, pareciam indecisas. — Acho que temos uma música ótima para apresentar ao Mr. Schue no primeiro dia de aula.

Rachel piscou, e a cena mudou outra vez. Ela continuava em um quarto, mas não era o dela. Os pôsteres nas paredes tinham um tom mais sombrio e várias bandas que não conhecia. Havia prateleiras lotadas de livros, CDs e DVDs; um videogame estava em cima de uma televisão pequena e um notebook fechado jazia numa cadeira por baixo de várias roupas sujas.

As duas garotas deitavam sobre os lençóis bagunçados da cama. Rachel demorou a notar que estava no quarto de Quinn. Ela estava tão entretida na sua leitura em latim que nem percebeu que a amiga havia adormecido sobre os livros.

— _Legionibus Romani armis tattoos dictum Senatus Populusque Romanus, SPQR..._ — lia Quinn concentrada, parando ao ouvir o sonoro ronco vindo de Rachel.

Revirou os olhos e cutucou a garota com a caneta, tentando-lhe chamar a atenção. Rachel levantou a cabeça surpresa, em alerta. Quinn soltou uma gargalhada e disse:

— Preste atenção na aula, ou senão vai tirar um F enorme.

— Mas é chato! — reclamou Rachel emburrada, caindo de novo de cara no livro. — Eu odeio latim.

— Não é tão ruim assim — retrucou Quinn, magoada. — O que eu acabei de falar?

— Roma e história — resumiu a outra, ainda com o rosto enfiado no livro, a voz saindo abafada. — Um porre.

Quinn abriu a boca para responder, mas nenhum som saiu. As imagens ficaram borradas aos olhos de Rachel. Logo, ela estava sendo levada para outro local, que acabou distinguindo como o auditório da McKinley High School. Seu coração quis sair pela sua boca, as emoções que seu rosto transmitia por estar de volta ali, mesmo sendo um sonho, eram demais até para ela.

Estava sentada no meio da platéia, observando de longe Quinn e Rachel sentadas na beirada do palco, balançando os pés como modo de distração. Os olhos vermelhos de Rachel indicavam que ela chorara por um bom tempo; Quinn a abraçava intensamente, como se quisesse protegê-la do mundo inteiro que desabava.

— E ele fica forçando — dizia Rachel em meio às lágrimas. — Fica insistindo, eu digo não e não. Sinceramente, não sei mais o que fazer.

Quinn ajeitou Rachel mais em seus braços, beijando-lhe o topo de sua cabeça e afagando seus cabelos. Não respondeu. Da platéia, Rachel podia ver o semblante perdido e desesperado de Quinn. A dor que cada parte de seu corpo parecia sentir. Mesmo de longe, via a pele de Quinn queimar pelo simples fato de Rachel estar lhe abraçando. O fogo estava nela, Rachel enxergava.

— Diga para ele esperar — falou Quinn após um bom tempo, sua voz muito fragilizada. Rachel reparou que ela não queria deixar a garota se soltar dela, mas seus braços relaxaram e permitiram que ela pudesse olhar nos olhos de Rachel. — Você disse que faria com 25 anos, eu não posso deixar que você quebre uma promessa dessas.

Rachel assentiu, desviando do olhar confuso de Quinn. Parara de chorar, mas algo a fez regressar aos braços da loira, que nada fez a não ser aceitá-la de volta.

Mas antes que pudesse observar alguma outra coisa, a Rachel da platéia se viu caindo mais uma vez, agora num buraco negro sem fim.

Rachel acordou sobressaltada. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, a testa estava pregada de suor e o coração batia de forma descompassada. Ofegava ao sentar na cama.

Era um sonho? Aquilo tudo fora um sonho? Ela enfiou o rosto nas mãos, sentindo as lágrimas chegarem aos olhos. Não poderia ser. Tinha sido real demais, perfeito demais... Não era um sonho.

Eram suas lembranças. Perfeitas lembranças com Quinn antes do coma. Seu coração apertou. Desde as férias de verão do ano anterior... Quinn se apaixonara por ela naquela época. Levantou a cabeça, sentindo o choro não contido cair por suas bochechas. Quinn a amara desde sempre, e ela tinha sido burra demais para não perceber...

E agora ela estava do lado fora, no meio de um apocalipse zumbi, lutando para sua sobrevivência, de Rachel e de seus amigos. Quinn não voltara ainda. Quinn _poderia_ não voltar...

Um desespero além do normal tomou conta da mente de Rachel. Quinn talvez não voltasse. Jamais. _Não pense nisso_, uma voz gritou em sua cabeça, fazendo ela latejar. _Quinn voltará_, outra voz disse com mais calma. _Tenha fé, Rachel._

Agora que Rachel sabia o havia passado entre as duas, a amizade que crescera entre elas, a paixão que Quinn tinha... Sentia que possuía algum ponto de apoio, algo para se segurar, um sentimento a ser mencionado, tudo para que não perdesse as esperanças em Quinn ou nos outros.

Por que se isso acontecesse, ela certamente não poderia mais ser chamada de Rachel Barbra Berry.

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**05:29 PM**

— Problemas — disse Puck abrir a porta da décima casa que revistavam. Ele olhou sério para Sam. — Estava aberta.

Quinn franziu a testa; Sam arregalou os olhos, e Santana engoliu em seco, assustada. Com o sol se pondo, as expressões deles tornavam-se bem mais apavoradas.

— Provavelmente quem mora aí a deixou aberta — retrucou Sam com sua voz de comando. — Fugiu também.

Desejava passar toda a confiança que parecia ter na frase. Sabia que não havia conseguido, pois Quinn o encarou por longos segundos, até seus olhos se desviarem para um ponto além do ombro do garoto.

— Walkers — sussurrou alarmada, empunhando o facão.

Sam virou-se junto com Puck, deparando-se com um morto-vivo o olhando perigosamente, bem no começo da rua estreita. Seria fácil. Ele também brandiu seu facão, começando a caminhar na direção do zumbi, quando algo fez prender seus pés no chão.

Outros dois surgiram e acompanhavam o primeiro. Sentiu Quinn e Puck trocando olhares aterrorizados enquanto Santana prendia a respiração, igualmente atordoada. Sam tentou contabilizar as casas que haviam visitado; os walkers que tinham matado, pensando se deixara escapar um ou outro, mas não. Ele verificara cada cômodo de cada casa em três ruas do condomínio. Tentava fazer o menos de barulho possível, e assim faziam seus companheiros, como diabos aquele errante poderia ter aparecido?

Eles tentaram se movimentarem para trás, andando lentamente, os passos ecoando na terra encharcada por causa da chuva da noite anterior. Assim que Sam pisou sem querer numa poça de água maior que o necessário, os walkers pararam por um segundo de tropeçar no asfalto e focaram seus olhos famintos e sem vida no grupo.

— Correr? — sugeriu Puck.

Sam concordou sem realmente falar. Virou-se rapidamente para o outro lado da rua e correu ao lado de Quinn. O garoto não tinha ideia de como era o mapa do condomínio, mas a estratégia mais simples era apenas voltar uma rua e correr como se não houvesse amanhã para a mansão. Sem poder atirar sem atrair outros zumbis, era a única saída que existia.

Seus tênis Nike derraparam na lama quase que instantaneamente. Vindo na direção em que supostamente deveriam correr para salvarem suas vidas, cinco ou seis errantes caminhavam lerdamente. O que não durou muito tempo, pois assim que notaram os quatro humanos suculentos tão próximos, não tardaram a correr e tropeçar uns nos outros para poderem conseguir um pedaço da carne deles.

— Estamos cercados — disse Puck obviamente, o que causou um revirar de olhos em Santana. — O que faremos?

— O que nós sempre fazemos — respondeu Quinn, avançando e dando um golpe certeiro na cabeça do zumbi mais próximo. — Matá-los.

Sam assentiu, atingindo pela energia que Quinn sempre passava naqueles momentos. Ele golpeou, chutou, esmurrou os mortos-vivos na sua frente com um furor desconhecido. Porém, quanto mais ele parecia atacar, mais walkers apareciam. Estava ficando distraído depois de um tempo, quase permitindo que os errantes o mordesse por pelo menos umas três vezes.

— De... onde... saiu... esse... tanto... de... walkers? — perguntou Santana ofegante, golpeando a cabeça de uma garotinha que não deveria ter nem dez anos.

Sam olhou para Quinn e Puck. Eles aparentavam tanto cansaço quanto ele. Estavam perdendo o ritmo. Com o tanto de walkers que aparecia, logo eles estariam cercados, e sem a força e o descanso, logo seriam comidos até a morte.

Não seria por essa razão que Sam desistiria de lutar. Continuava agindo e incentivando os amigos a abocanhar o tanto de números de walkers que conseguiam. Pensou em Mercedes na mansão a menos de dois quilômetros dali, em Rachel e Brittany — as duas o matariam se não trouxesse Quinn e Santana para casa — na pequena Beth, em Harmony, Sugar e Rory... Ele não poderia desistir tão facilmente.

— Ah, foda-se — murmurou Quinn irritada, sacando o pistolão de seu coldre na perna e guardando o facão. Ela carregou a arma e atirou no errante mais próximo, causando um barulho gigantesco que Sam não duvidava nada que as garotas na mansão tivessem ouvido.

A noite caía gradativamente. Sam se xingou por não ter lembrado de ter trazido uma lanterna, contudo, sua preocupação neste momento era como fugiria do condomínio no escuro que começava a atormenta-lhes e como escapariam das investidas dos walkers.

Quinn continuou atirando, mas Sam notou que ela se afastava do grupo, indo de encontro ao muro que cercava o condomínio. Mais um pouco e ela estaria rodeada de verdade. Ele também tirou sua pistola do coldre e atirou o máximo de vezes que podia. As munições poderiam acabar, mas ele não dava à mínima. Salvar Quinn era a única coisa com o que se importava.

Os tiros vindo das armas de Puck e Santana encheram o local. Os walkers estavam diminuindo consideravelmente, mas os que restavam também poderiam causar um impacto grande nos quatro. Sam estava desesperado. E se não conseguisse salvar todos? O que ele contaria às pessoas da mansão?

Sam nunca descobriu como os próximos minutos transcorreram tão rapidamente. Só sabia que, num segundo tropeçara em outra poça de água e caíra nela, se sujando todo de lama, e no outro, cerca de três errantes avançavam para cima dele, grunhindo e babando uma gosma estranha. Ofegou quando os walkers se ajoelharam para pegá-lo e ele se afastou prontamente, aterrorizado, tentando puxar o ferrolho da pistola em sua mão para poder atirar.

Era o fim, pensou. Tentou gritar por ajuda, mas os companheiros estavam ocupados demais com seus próprios mortos-vivos. Rastejava para fora da poça, lutando com a arma nas suas duas mãos para poder recarregá-la, chutando os walkers para longe de seus pés. Um deles começou a morder seus tênis, e Sam o chutou com força dentro da boca, esperando estupidamente que fosse afetar seu cérebro.

Mas não podia afastar os outros dois que sobraram. Os errantes batalhavam para chegar perto dele, enquanto a sua pistola continuava emperrada. Irritado, jogou-a para o lado e estava pronto para pegar seu facão outra vez quando ouviu tiros, diferentes dos das armas de Quinn, Puck ou Santana.

— Se abaixem! — uma voz gritou para eles.

Sam não perdeu tempo e deitou-se no asfalto da rua, fechando os olhos. Reconheceu os tiros. Metralhadora! Numa rajada ou duas, seja lá quem fosse que tivesse gritado com eles — um anjo ou coisa do tipo, ele gostava de pensar — tinha acabado com os walkers.

Não escutou mais nenhum gemido faminto. Ele sentia o cheiro de pólvora pelo ar, porém não se incomodou. Era melhor esse odor do que ter as narinas incomodadas pelo fedor que os errantes exalavam. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a escuridão que tomara os céus por completo, e achou a pessoa que os salvara, parando perto dele com a mão estendida.

Ele aceitou a ajuda e se levantou num salto, sem prestar atenção na aparência da pessoa, correndo para Quinn, que era a mais próxima. Apoiou-se no ombro dela, ofegante, correndo os olhos pelo corpo da garota, procurando alguma mordida de errante.

— Estamos bem! — exclamou Santana respirando fraco. Ela não estava muito longe dos outros dois, Sam distinguiu a silhueta dela e Puck agarrados um no outro. — Sem mordida ou...

Ela não terminou de falar, e o garoto percebeu, mesmo que não estivesse enxergando muita coisa naquele breu, que ela estava olhando para a pessoa desconhecida que tinha uma metralhadora e acabara de salvá-los. Não poderia ser nenhuma das pessoas da mansão, pensou ele, não possuíam uma metralhadora. Uma pessoa nova, um ser humano de verdade, vivo e não querendo comer sua carne, suspeitou.

Quase não acreditou.

— Vamos por aqui — falou a pessoa, Sam agora notando que sua voz era rouca, mas feminina demais para pertencer a um garoto. — Há mais deles andando por aí.

— Tá... — Quinn assentiu. Ela pegou a mão de Sam e a puxou na direção que a garota misteriosa seguia. Sam sentiu que Santana e Puck os acompanhavam também.

Não andaram muito e logo pararam em uma casa que eles ainda não haviam durante o dia. Os sussurros e grunhidos começavam a invadir o ouvido de Sam novamente. A garota abriu a porta e os empurrou para dentro. Ele mal teve tempo para observar a casa, pois a luz da vela bruxuleante não lhe dava muita permissão para enxergar muita coisa.

— Vocês são loucos de virem aqui justo nessa hora — murmurou enquanto trancava a porta com vários cadeados. — No fim da tarde é quando eles mais ficam loucos.

A garota virou-se para eles, a expressão branda, e foi quando Sam pôde ver pela primeira vez o rosto dela.

Todas as preocupações que estavam na sua cabeça sumiram. Ele não era mais Sam Evans, o protetor de todos e da mansão. Ele era Sam Evans, um garotinho de Ensino Médio que de repente tinha visto a garota mais popular da escola parar na frente dele e lhe dar um "oi".

Era mais ou menos assim que a garota nova conseguia fazer você se sentir.

— Uau — murmurou estupidamente.

— Meu nome é Hanna Stewart — ela disse, aparentando irritação. Sam teve de usar toda sua concentração para entender o que ela estava falando. — E o que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?


	10. Hanna

**16 de Março de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**07:03 PM**

Sam tinha razão, aquela garota era... Uau.

Quinn a observou passar ao seu lado, hipnotizada, e sentiu um perfume de rosa invadir suas narinas. Seus olhos eram azuis, mas ela tinha plena certeza de que eles brilhavam de outra cor. O cabelo loiro estava solto, caindo como uma cascata sobre suas costas. Hanna era dona de um corpo memorável, suas curvas se destacavam nos shorts pequenos e na camisa três quartos que usava. Quinn percebeu que ela calçava botas de caubói de couro legítimo.

Notou também que não era só ela e Sam que estavam encantados com a presença de Hanna. A boca de Puck estava aberta; ele demorou alguns minutos para voltar ao normal. Santana exibia sua melhor face de puro desgosto, o que para Quinn significava que a presença da outra era tão grande que seus egos acabaram por se chocar.

— Então? — ela perguntou novamente, ignorando os semblantes impressionados dos garotos, sentando na ponta da mesa do aposento. — De onde vieram? O que estão fazendo aqui, no meu condomínio?

— Somos de Ohio — respondeu Quinn, já que nenhum dos outros estavam aptos a fazê-lo. — Há uma casa a quase dois quilômetros daqui, moramos lá agora. Viemos aqui para ver se achamos...

— Mantimentos. Entendi — interrompeu Hanna.

Quinn passou a língua pelos lábios, começando a se irritar com o ar superior da garota. Sentou-se na outra ponta da mesa sem convite e a encarou, aborrecida.

— É — falou com azedume. — Mantimentos. Imaginamos que ele estivesse vazio, se é que me entende.

A troca de olhares furiosa que seguiu entre elas foi interrompida por Santana batendo o punho na mesa, infelizmente tão irritada quanto às outras garotas.

— Está sozinha? — indagou diretamente à Hanna. — Quantos anos têm? Por que está carregando uma metralhadora no ombro? Onde a arranjou? E por que...?

— Santana! — interrompeu Sam, saindo de seu transe, mas não deixando de continuar a olhar para Hanna de relance. — Nós somos os convidados aqui, não devemos fazer tantas perguntas...

— Não, tá tudo beleza — disse Hanna com um sorriso amarelo. — Eu respondo as perguntas.

Quinn e Santana se entreolharam. Obviamente, precisam saber o máximo sobre Hanna, sua misteriosa metralhadora e de onde aquela beleza matadora tinha vindo. A pergunta maior, no entanto, era por que a garota estava sendo tão hostil, mas ao mesmo tempo tão acolhedora, com eles.

— Tenho vinte anos e havia outro garoto comigo, mas ele se transformou, não tem muitos dias. A metralhadora... — ela a colocou na mesa; Puck e Sam estreitaram os olhos com desejo — era do meu pai. Ele virou uma daquelas aberrações.

Hanna terminou e encarou cada um da mesa profusamente.

— Alguma pergunta a mais?

Santana meneou a cabeça, sentando ao lado de Quinn, olhando a garota mortalmente. Quinn não sabia o que pensar de Hanna. O gênio da garota batia com o da sua melhor amiga e com o dela. Se fossem inimigas, sinceramente não sabia qual das três perderia. Era melhor para todos que elas ficassem juntas do que separadas.

— Essa era sua casa? — indagou Quinn suavemente, depois que Hanna saiu do aposento e voltou minutos depois com algumas comidas enlatadas para os quatro. Ela não tinha reparado que estava com fome até ver as latinhas de batatas e espinafres.

— Era — confirmou Hanna, tirando um cigarro e um isqueiro do bolso, acendendo-o e pondo na boca. Quinn franziu a testa, mas estava se deliciando com a comida para protestar. — Vim para cá por causa das férias de primavera e acabei presa aqui. Pra sempre.

Hanna não conseguiu esconder o ressentimento presente em seu tom enquanto tragava seu cigarro. Ela observava os garotos comerem com um meio sorriso no rosto, que não passou despercebido por Quinn. Santana continuava a encará-la com raiva, porém Puck e Sam estavam ocupados demais com suas latas para reclamarem ou perceberem alguma coisa.

— Você fazia faculdade? — perguntou ao terminar sua parte da latinha e a jogando no meio da mesa, causando um barulho estrondoso. Acima disso, eram só ouvidos os sons de mastigação alto dos garotos.

— Medicina, terceiro ano.

Quinn fez as contas rapidamente em sua cabeça e notou que ela entrara na faculdade aos dezesseis anos. Assoviou, impressionada, o que causou uma risada em Hanna. No mesmo instante, seus músculos relaxaram e tudo ao seu redor pareceu brilhar mais. A risada de Hanna era o melhor som do mundo, parecia que anjos estavam ali junto com eles.

— Incrível que até nesse mundo as pessoas ficam assombradas com isso — ela murmurou revirando os olhos, o que fez Quinn sentir-se como uma grande idiota.

— Beleza, chega de papo! — exclamou Santana se levantando; ela mal tocara na sua comida enlatada. — Temos que ir embora, elas estão esperando.

Quinn, que observava Hanna tirar os cabelos brilhantes do ombro feito uma princesa, piscou e levantou os olhos para Santana. Por um momento terrível, esquecera-se de Rachel. Claro... precisava voltar para ela, Rachel estava sozinha na mansão.

— Elas? — repetiu Hanna, subitamente interessada.

— Nossas, hm, namoradas — Sam respondeu, as orelhas ficando vermelhas. — Somos um grupo de dez pessoas.

— Achei que vocês se namoravam — disse a garota, franzindo a testa. Sam e Quinn se entreolharam, a expressão aterrorizada e de puro nojo. Ela olhou para Quinn e Santana. — Vocês são lésbicas?

— Somos — respondeu Santana corajosamente, antes que Quinn o fizesse. — Algum problema com isso?

Quinn revirou os olhos: ela parecia querer provar algo a Hanna, o que basicamente sempre acontecia quando conhecia uma garota nova. Nenhum apocalipse mudaria aquilo nela.

— Nada — respondeu Hanna abrindo um sorriso amigável. — Só acho que vocês não deveriam ir agora. — Ela fez um sinal para a janela, onde os pingos de chuva começavam a cair. — Está chovendo e é noite. Deveriam esperar até o amanhecer.

— Concordo — aceitou Puck de bom grado, terminando de rapar sua latinha de legumes ao enfiar sua língua dentro dela.

Sam sorriu a Quinn, como se pedisse permissão. A garota apenas deu de ombros, estendendo os pés sobre a mesa. Se Hanna convidara-os a passar a noite, obviamente tinha espaço suficiente para eles. Sua única preocupação foi Rachel. Ela já dormira sozinha com os quatro em Lima antes, mas Rachel estava em coma e segura no hospital. Agora, a situação era diferente. Rachel estava muito bem acordada e ainda não conseguia dar um tiro direito. Só esperava que os outros protegessem a ela e a Beth.

**17 de Março de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**01:34 AM**

— O que você acha dela? — murmurou Santana tarde da noite, deitada num colchonete ao lado de Quinn.

Hanna arranjara um quarto para os garotos e outro apenas para elas. Não havia camas em nenhum deles, à exceção do quarto de Hanna, então os quatro tiveram que se ajeitar em colchões. Ela suspeita que seu sentimento em relação à garota tenha se mostrado negativo demais, pois Santana era a única com um colchonete ralo e antigo: os outros se aconchegavam em colchões de mola gigantes.

— Muito boa... — ela respondeu sonhadora, e Santana revirou os olhos. Quando aquele "efeito Hanna" iria passar neles? Quinn tossiu, acordando de seu devaneio, e disse: — Quer dizer... Hm, eu acho que ela seria útil. A mulher fazia medicina.

Santana soltou um suspiro emburrado. Ela não gostara de Hanna, nem um pouquinho. Claro, ela era um anjo em forma de ser humano e os salvara de serem mordidos por walkers na parte da tarde. Mas isso não era um bom motivo para continuar a amá-la para sempre, como Puck, Quinn e Sam pareciam estar fazendo. Não confiava em Hanna, e não chegaria a confiar tão cedo.

— É... — fez Santana amargurada. Ela rolou no colchonete barato de Hanna, virando para o colchão de Quinn e deparando com a altura dele que as separava. — Eu não gosto dela.

Talvez tivesse soado como uma garotinha de fundamental ou por que ela estivesse meio drogada por causa da tragada do cigarro que Hanna lhe dera, mas, lá de cima, Quinn riu estupidamente.

— Ela é _normal_, Santana — retrucou Quinn, sua cabeça surgindo acima do colchão e assustando a garota. — Esquece, falou? Nós vamos acordar amanhã e ir embora. Sem Hanna, ok?

Mesmo à luz de velas, o sorriso e os olhos esverdeados de Quinn brilhavam mais que tudo. Santana fez bico, porém logo concordou.

— Agora, sobe aqui — sugeriu Quinn, batendo no colchão. — Sei que sou superior, mas não preciso mostrar todos os dias.

Riu por um instante, mas pulou sem hesitar a cama de Quinn. Só o fato de não poder sentir o chão fazia o colchão ser muito melhor que o seu colchonete furado. Ela pegou o travesseiro mofado e o colocou ao lado de Quinn. Não soube realmente dizer por quanto tempo as duas se olharam.

— Sabe, Santana... — disse Quinn após uns minutos, virando de barriga para cima, olhando pacificamente o teto feito de gesso — valeu.

Santana franziu o cenho. O tom de Quinn saíra num murmúrio, como se ela não quisesse ter falado e se arrependera bastante daquilo. Deu de ombros, continuando a deitar-se de lado e observando o quão concentrada Quinn estava em olhar para o teto, imaginando se Hanna dera um cigarro inteiro para ela escondido.

— Pelo quê? — Santana indagou quando o silêncio se tornou um pouco torturador.

— Por ter estado aqui, sempre. — A voz dela foi sumindo quase que no mesmo instante. — Só... obrigada.

Santana riu, aliviada. Se Quinn agradecesse primeiro e pedisse um favor depois, ela conheceria um pouco Lima Heights diretamente da primeira dama do bairro de Lima. Ainda assim, era uma hora estranha para Quinn lhe falar isso. Será que a garota continuava com medo do que poderia acontecer com o grupo? Será que Quinn não confiava plenamente em Hanna como demonstrara? Eram muitas perguntas na cabeça de Santana. No entanto, ela apenas sorriu e disse:

— De nada, vadia.

Conversas tocantes entre ela e Quinn, esse era o máximo que elas chegariam.

**17 de Março de 2012**

**Cozinha, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**07:38 AM**

— Devíamos mandar uma equipe de busca — sugeriu Rory determinado. — Eles estão lá fora, sem comida ou lanterna ou...

— Entendemos Rory — retrucou Harmony irritada. — Mas eu não acho que deveríamos enviar um de nós, eles vão voltar.

Rachel enfiou o rosto entre os braços, suspirando cansada. O dia já amanhecera e ainda nenhum sinal de Quinn e dos outros. Ela sentia que Quinn não havia morrido ou se transformando em um dos walkers pela sua simples conexão com ela, mas começando a se preocupar. E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com Santana, Puck ou Sam? E se eles tivessem juntado mantimentos o bastante e não conseguiram chegar à entrada do condomínio até o anoitecer? Bem, ela pensou com um pingo de esperança, eles poderiam apenas ter passado a noite lá...

Rory, Harmony, Sugar, Mercedes e ela estavam em volta da mesa de jantar, exceto Brittany, que continuava encarando o lado de fora da janela da sala de estar, na mesma posição em que Rachel a encontrara pouco antes de dormir. Brittany não encarava àquilo como Mercedes ou Rachel, e isso a estava começando a deixá-la preocupada. Com certeza a garota não sairia de perto da janela até que visse Santana.

— Eu posso ir — se ofereceu Sugar. Rachel levantou a cabeça e a olhou, surpresa. Harmony revirou os olhos e pediu para que abaixasse sua mão. — É sério! Depois da Britt, acho que sou a melhor atiradora do grupo.

— Sugar, cale a boca! — ralhou Mercedes, finalmente falando. Ela servia os garotos com um pouco de cereal e água. — Não vamos mandar ninguém.

— Nenhum deles vai morrer — disse Rachel, a voz saindo rouca, porém resolvida. — Aqueles quatro são as melhores pessoas que já vi na vida, nenhum deles morreria por uma bobagem dessas de walkers. Eles são fortes, vão chegar daqui a pouco.

Harmony olhou para Sugar, satisfeita. Rory e Sugar pareceram se convencer com as palavras de Rachel. Ela engoliu em seco, também querendo ver alguma veracidade no que acabara de falar. Acreditava que Quinn viria, em alguma hora do dia ou da semana, mas durante a madrugada as opções ficavam cada vez mais ralas. Só precisava de um ponto, um lugar onde pudesse se conectar com ela, uma certeza de que ela voltaria para casa logo.

— E Brittany? — sussurrou Sugar minutos mais tarde, o silêncio sendo substituído pelo som de mastigadas. Rachel, que alimentava Beth, fitou a garota. — O que nós vamos fazer com ela?

— Dizemos pra ela esperar — resmungou Mercedes. Rachel tinha que admitir: aquela Mercedes não parecia muito com a garota poderosa que um dia conhecera. Aparentava sempre fraqueza e cansaço. — Nós estamos esperando.

— O que eu estou dizendo é, quem vai lá falar com ela — retrucou Sugar num sussurro, somente para Rachel.

Rachel suspirou e terminou de dar à Beth sua refeição. Ela não queria, mas sabia para quem que sobraria. Mercedes se irritava fácil e os garotos não tinham sensibilidade nenhuma. Comeu o resto que tinha no seu prato, ignorando o ataque matinal de risadas de Beth, e saiu até a sala de estar.

Mas Brittany não estava mais lá.

**17 de Março de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**07:29 AM**

— Prontos? — indagou Quinn a eles.

Sam acenou com a cabeça. Ajeitou sua mochila nos ombros e deu uma última olhada para a casa de Hanna, onde a garota os observava pela porta da frente.

Ele não queria deixar Hanna. Não pela sua suposta paixonite por ela, mas simplesmente por que seria maldade. Ela sobrevivera sozinha algum tempo naquele condomínio, não era possível que não sentia falta de contatar humanos além dos mortos que transitavam ali. Além disso, Hanna poderia ser útil. A garota estava no sexto período de medicina, seria uma mão na roda para Rachel — que, mesmo alegando que estava bem, ainda poderia ter seqüelas do coma — ou Beth. Nenhum deles tinha alguma experiência com agulhas e medicamentos. Até Santana tinha que encarar: Hanna era mais que útil para eles.

— Em razão a isso... — começou Sam, torcendo as mãos, nervoso. Ele apontou a cabeça na direção da porta da casa de Hanna. — Eu acho que devíamos levá-la.

Santana o encarou como se o garoto fosse louco. Puck abriu um sorriso safado, meneando a cabeça em concordância. Quinn, por outro lado, somente deu de ombros, virando-se para a rua. Sam estreitou os olhos. Pelo jeito ele não era o único que tinha uma queda por Hanna.

Ele não podia evitar. Hanna era a garota mais perfeita que ele já encontrara na vida. Ela tinha uma forma estranha de fazê-lo sentir-se péssimo sobre si e na mesma hora consolá-lo. A garota misturava o mal e o bem num único corpo, era de certa forma excitante.

Sam amava Mercedes, desde sempre. Amava mesmo. Mas Hanna possuía algo que o fazia esquecer-se de tudo ao seu redor.

— Nem a pau! — exclamou Santana, olhando de relance à porta, onde Hanna continuava parada, encarando-os. — Eu não gosto dela. Não vou deixar que ela chegue perto da minha Britt.

— Santana, ela é hétero, pelo amor de Deus — retrucou Puck com um claro desejo na voz. — Nós temos quartos livres. Não vejo nenhum contra-argumento.

Quinn parou na metade da rua e voltou seu olhar para eles. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios, olhando novamente para Hanna. Sam acompanhou seu olhar. Hanna parecia se divertir com a indecisão deles.

— E ela é _quase_ formada em medicina — acrescentou Sam, olhando para Santana, esperançoso. — Imagine o seguinte: Brittany tá passando mal, nenhum de nós sabe o que é. Ela está morrendo, o que você faria? O que _restaria_ pra gente fazer?

Santana bufou. De longe, Quinn sorriu animada, pois Sam tinha acabado de tocar no ponto fraco da garota: sua namorada. Ela ajeitou a mochila carregada de utensílios nos ombros e empurrou Sam da frente dela, olhando diretamente para Hanna.

— Tem dez minutos para arrumar suas coisas — disse emburrada. Hanna sorriu contida. — Você vem com a gente.

Hanna piscou para Sam, agradecida. O garoto sentiu borboletas no estômago. Perguntou-se quanto tempo levaria para estar perto dela sem sofrer um ataque cardíaco por causa de sua beleza. Olhou para Quinn, mas ela estava com o semblante distante, provavelmente pensando em Rachel outra vez.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, depois que Quinn e Santana acabaram com dois walkers escondidos atrás das lixeiras, Hanna saiu de casa carregando uma mochila de acampamento nas costas e uma maleta branca com uma cruz vermelha na mão. Parou bem perto de Santana, apenas para provocá-la, e disse com um sorriso sedutor:

— Estou pronta... antes do tempo que você propôs.

Os olhos de Puck brilharam. Sam tinha plena certeza do que ele pensara, e não era nada muito ingênuo. Quinn revirou os olhos e pôs a mão nas costas de Sam, o forçando a andar. Santana fez o mesmo com Puck. Hanna, por outro lado, sacudiu os cabelos loiros ao vento da manhã e caminhou por contra própria.

Se Hanna já causara muita encrenca ali, o garoto pensou, ela iria causar muito mais quando chegassem à mansão.

**17 de Março de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**07:40 AM**

Brittany poderia ter pensado que esperaria Santana para sempre na janela da sala de estar, mas estava terrivelmente errada.

Ela não era garota de esperar. Essa coisa era apenas para Rachel e Mercedes. Brittany era menina de ação. Não ficaria parada, olhando o tempo ficar cada vez mais escuro, enquanto sua namorada estava presa em algum lugar a poucos quilômetros dali. Ela agiria. Iria fazer com que Santana se orgulhasse dela.

Por isso, quando Rachel passou pela sala de estar na direção da cozinha a fim de comer seu café-da-manhã, ignorando-a completamente, Brittany acomodou sua pistola no coldre, conferindo se tinha balas suficientes no carregador, e saiu porta a fora, à procura de Santana.

Ouvira Rory e Sugar sugerir que deveriam montar uma equipe de salvamento, mas aquela ideia era idiota. Brittany não poria em risco nenhum deles. Se encontrasse Santana, tinha certeza de que acharia os outros, então não haveria muito problema em sair sozinha. Era uma viagem curta, afinal de contas.

Pensou em ter ouvido alguém gritar seu nome, mas ignorou. Eles ficariam muito felizes se trouxesse os outros de volta. Para ela, era uma coisa muito simples: matar um walker se o vir, ou abraçar Santana se a encontrar — e ela _iria_ encontrá-la.

Saiu da propriedade de Sam com a mente em alerta, olhando para frente ao mesmo tempo em que tentava manter os olhos nas laterais. De um lado, via-se outras mansões, incrivelmente maiores que a que vivia. Do outro, não havia nada além de grandes plantações e uma pequena floresta mais ao fundo. A vizinhança seria um lugar bonito e sereno, se a maior possibilidade de errantes estiver escondidos não fosse ali.

Brittany franziu a testa ao parar numa encruzilhada, tentando se lembrar por qual caminho viera, há quase dois dias. Tinha certeza que havia passado com o Cadillac de Quinn pelo condomínio. Uma vez que descobrisse a direção, era só seguir em frente. Quando decidira tomar o caminho da esquerda, um barulho vindo da estrada da direita a fez virar rapidamente o pescoço.

Seria... conversas? Brittany encarou o nada, um pouco assustada, se perguntando se já estava tão obcecada em encontrar Santana que começara a ouvir sua voz. O barulho veio no começo como sussurros calmos, mas à medida que eles se aproximavam, e ela apertou os olhos para distinguir as sombras no meio do nevoeiro da manhã, ficou claro que as vozes não estavam nada tranqüilas.

Duas vozes gritavam. Na verdade, elas esperneavam. Brittany identificou Santana imediatamente. Uma ou duas — que lhe parecia de Quinn e Sam — tentavam conter as outras, mas sem nenhum sucesso. Numa mão, Brittany queria realmente saber com quem sua namorada estava brigando tão violentamente, mas pela outra (o lado que tomou conta dela no mesmo instante em que ouvira a voz de Santana), tudo o que Brittany fez foi gritar por Santana, animada.

— Esperem — disse alguém, provavelmente Puck. As duas vozes pararam de discutir. — Vocês ouviram isso?

A neblina se dissipara quase por completo, deixando para Brittany à mostra Sam e Puck tentando conter a garota mais bonita que ela já vira na vida, e Santana. Quinn estava no meio delas, como outro modo de tentá-las fazer parar de brigar.

— Me solta! — exclamou Santana ao ver a namorada. Abriu um sorriso enorme e se desvencilhou de Puck para correr até ela.

Brittany sentiu o impacto forte de Santana contra seu corpo, mas nem se importou. Santana estava de volta, pensou feliz enquanto colava os lábios nos da garota, abraçando-a tão forte que chegava a doer. Ela podia sorrir novamente, comer alguma coisa, dormir abraçada com ela outra vez. Sentia-se plenamente feliz naquele momento.

Após soltar Santana, Brittany notou que Sam ainda segurava a menina bonita e que Quinn olhava para o lado, talvez pensando na _sua_ garota na mansão. Puck sorriu para elas, a expressão safada tomando seu rosto.

— Espero que você fique menos agressiva perto da sua namorada, Santana — resmungou a garota passando por elas e lançando um olhar bondoso a Brittany.

Santana quis avançar para ela, porém Brittany a impediu. Olhou a garota nos olhos e estendeu a mão.

— Brittany — cumprimentou. Tinha certeza de que iria ouvir a história de como os garotos a haviam encontrado mais tarde, mas sua mãe sempre lhe ensinara a ser legal com as pessoas novas.

— Hanna — ela respondeu, apertando a mão de Brittany com um sorriso amigável. — Prazer.

Elas ficaram se encarando, Brittany sentindo o olhar ciumento de Santana sobre ela, até Sam dizer animado:

— Que bom! Você já conheceu uma das meninas, vamos logo para que você possa ver as outras, e Rory.

Hanna assentiu, caminhando ao lado de Brittany.

**17 de Março de 2012**

**Jardins da Frente, Mansão de Sam, TN**

**07:50 AM**

Rachel gritara por Brittany até que suas cordas vocais começassem a tremer. Recusava-se a sair da propriedade, então o máximo que alcançara fora a cerca fraca que os rondava. Ela podia distinguir Brittany de longe, caminhando determinada da direção do condomínio. Gritou mais algumas vezes, mas Brittany já estava longe. Ela não escutaria.

Ela apertou a cerca feita de arame farpado, sentindo os espinhos atravessar sua mão. Fez uma careta de dor. Ela não poderia ir atrás de Brittany. Sua confiança estava abalada, pois Quinn ainda não voltara, mas em algum lugar, Rachel sabia que se Brittany fosse atrás deles, os quatro voltariam.

Soltou-se do arame farpado, observando um lastro de sangue sair da palma de sua mão. Fechou-a num punho, contendo-o. Ouviu Sugar sair da mansão, sua voz escandalosa chegando aos seus ouvidos como uma forma de calmante. Brittany estaria fora por alguns minutos, atrás de suas garotas, isso significava que estava no comando?

— Onde está Brittany? — indagou Harmony, que vinha junto com Sugar carregando Beth, ao parar ao lado de Rachel. — Ela fugiu?

— Não — respondeu Rachel, olhando para frente determinada. — Ela foi buscá-los.

Harmony e Sugar assentiram. Rachel olhou para elas de relance, imaginando se Brittany estivesse certa, se as duas haviam nascido uma para a outra. Bom, naquele mundo, qualquer tipo de carinho e atenção era melhor que nada. Se apegar a alguém era uma das maneiras de não se sentir tão desesperado, de ter alguma razão para viver.

Os minutos passaram vagarosamente. Rachel não viu nenhum sinal de Mercedes ou Rory perto das três, então simplesmente presumiu que a garota se irritara mais uma vez, e que o menino estava cuidando de seu cassetete — ele o havia deixado brilhando na noite anterior, mas sempre parecia encontrar algum defeito. Harmony brincava com Beth, fazendo caretas enquanto Sugar ocupava seu tempo girando sua pistola entre os dedos, apontando-a para o nada e fingindo atirar.

— Por que vocês não vão para dentro? — perguntou Rachel mais tarde, observando com a sobrancelha arqueada Sugar rolar no chão enlameado do jardim, imaginando ser um agente da CIA.

— Ah, qual é Rachel, a gente sabe o que você tá passando — disse Harmony, vigiando Beth enquanto a garotinha caminhava aos tropeços pelo jardim. — É sempre bom ter alguma companhia. Além disso, se a gente voltasse para dentro, Mercedes brigaria com nós para fazermos a mesa.

Ela suspirou voltando a pegar a garotinha no colo. Beth reclamou um pouco, ameaçando chorar, e Harmony a deixou brincar com a lama outra vez. Rachel observava tudo com um olhar distante, preso na rua da mansão, o sol começando a queimar em sua cabeça.

— Ei! — exclamou Sugar um tempo depois, apontando a pistola para a estrada, ainda deitada no chão. — Não são eles, bem ali?

Rachel avistou silhuetas ao longe. Se não fosse Quinn e os outros, então elas estariam bem ferradas. Mas... havia outra pessoa com eles. Identificou Brittany e Santana abraçadas mais distante dos outros. Sam e Puck conversavam com a silhueta desconhecida, e Quinn, andando o mais longe possível dos meninos.

Rachel abriu um sorriso; Harmony a empurrou, em uma tentativa de forçá-la a ir ao encontro de Quinn. Sam acenou para elas, apontando para a pessoa nova, uma garota — e uma das garotas mais bonitas que Rachel já vira.

Mas Rachel não teve muito tempo para apreciá-la. Quinn acabara de notá-la e vinha na sua direção, tão calmamente que a irritou um pouco. Tinha um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios e, assim que chegou perto o bastante, englobou Rachel em seus braços tão forte que ela pensou que Quinn a quebraria ao meio.

— Estou vendo que sentiu minha falta — observou Rachel com uma careta, apertando as costas doloridas.

Quinn apenas sorriu, se aproximando para dar-lhe um selinho. Rachel se abraçou a ela novamente, louca para contar sobre todos os momentos entre elas no período antes do coma que havia se lembrado durante a noite, só não sabia como.

— Quem é aquela? — indagou Rachel, apontando para a garota nova, que agora cumprimentava Harmony e Sugar. Santana a olhava com desprezo, mas as meninas pareciam hipnotizadas. De longe, ela era perfeita. Mas de perto... era dez vezes mais.

— Aquela é a Hanna — Quinn respondeu, entrelaçando sua mão na de Rachel. — Estava no condomínio, acredita? Fazia medicina. Sam achou que ela seria útil.

Rachel assentiu. Quinn sorriu mais uma vez, a tranqüilidade e a paz exposta em sua expressão acalmando Rachel imediatamente. Nos braços dela, podia finalmente se sentir em casa.

— _SPQR_ — ela murmurou, por fim. Ela imaginou que aquela sigla iria significar para Quinn alguma coisa, afinal as horas forçadas aprendendo latim tinham que funcionar para algo.

— _Senatus Populusque Romanus_ — disse Quinn, franzindo a testa. — Rachel, por que você tá falando latim? Você nem sabe o que isso... — E a compreensão invadiu seu rosto; Quinn deu um sorriso vitorioso e levantou a no ar. Ela revirou os olhos; a garota simplesmente gostava de comemorar _tudo_. — Eu não acredito! Você se lembrou das aulas? Do que mais você lembrou?

— A gente escreveu uma música para cantar no primeiro dia de aula do último ano... — Rachel começou a contar nos dedos quando a garota a soltou, rindo da felicidade de Quinn — Você me deu aulas de latim mesmo sabendo que eu era _péssima_ na língua; tivemos várias conversas sobre como Finn arruinaria minha vida, sobre como ele me pressionava para transar. E... eu obriguei você a ver _Funny Girl_ oito vezes durante o verão.

Quinn meneou a cabeça em concordância.

— Dez, para ser mais exata — retrucou. Ela abriu um sorriso. — Não mencionando as outras vezes depois do início das aulas.

Rachel abraçou Quinn novamente. Ao olhar para o lado, viu Puck dar em cima da garota nova, Hanna; Mercedes beijar Sam com vontade, como se tivesse que provar alguma coisa; Sugar e Harmony brincando com Beth, rindo estupidamente; e Brittany e Santana escapando para dentro da mansão, esperando não ser seguidas. Pensou que Rory ainda deveria estar nos jardins do fundo, lustrando seu cassetete, já que ele não estava à vista.

Ela deu de ombros, sentindo os lábios de Quinn grudar nos seus apaixonadamente. Rachel sorriu entre os pequenos beijos que a garota lhe dava. Com suas lembranças de volta, cada carinho que Quinn fazia parecia ter um significado maior, pareciam mais afetuosos, mais... Não sabia como descrever.

Era como se estivesse finalmente completa.


	11. Hedge

**20 de Março de 2012**

**Quarto da Hanna, Terceiro Andar, TN**

**08:35 AM**

— Você só desmaiou semana passada, pouco depois de acordar?

— Foi.

— Sentiu algumas dores durante o resto da semana?

— Físicas ou psicológicas?

Hanna riu.

— Não, nenhuma — Rachel respondeu um pouco mais tarde.

O estetoscópio fazia cócegas em seu peito enquanto Hanna a examinava. Ela tentava o máximo não encarar os bonitos olhos azuis da mulher, mas era quase impossível. A outra não parecia se importar com a forma hipnotizada que Rachel se encontrava (talvez recebesse aquele tratamento ao redor dela sempre) e fazia seu trabalho normalmente, agora analisando a pupila de Rachel com uma pequena lanterna.

— Bom, parece que está tudo bem — Hanna finalizou com outro sorriso, colocando os equipamentos na cômoda. Rachel sorriu também, entorpecida.

Nos últimos três dias, Hanna transformara seu quarto no último andar da mansão em um pequeno consultório médico. Santana e Sam haviam brigado entre si para que a garota pudesse finalmente examiná-los. Santana ameaçou jogar Hanna de volta ao condomínio, ameaçou roubar o Cadillac de Quinn e ir embora com Brittany para Senhor sabe onde, entre outras coisas, mas no fim acabou cedendo.

Hanna, depois que se passava do torpor de olhar fundo naqueles olhos ou observar o corpo maravilhoso que ela tinha ou até mesmo ficar impressionada com o cabelo brilhante e louro dela, era uma boa pessoa. Apenas Santana e Mercedes pareciam ter um problema com ela. Hanna era a diversão na mesa na hora das refeições, e isso sempre atraía uma grande saraivada de olhares raivosos das duas.

Rachel não via motivo para aquilo. A não ser que Mercedes tivesse se importando muito além da conta com o tempo que Sam passava com Hanna e Santana estivesse com medo de que o remédio para tosse que a garota havia passado para ela fosse, na verdade, veneno, nenhuma delas tinha muito com que se preocupar.

— Por que a Quinn não veio aqui? — perguntou Hanna sentando ao lado de Rachel na cama, oferecendo a ela um suco de laranja feito de saquinho que sempre deixava ali para o final da consulta. Rachel corou até as orelhas (ser a primeira pessoa a ser procurada quando queriam falar sobre Quinn ainda era estranho), mas aceitou o suco. — Eu quero dizer... ela foi a primeira a se posicionar ao meu favor.

Rachel tomou quase o líquido inteiro do copo antes de responder.

— Quinn está fazendo muita coisa... — ela disse lentamente. — A maldita cerca que eles estão construindo. Aquilo tá sendo difícil.

Hanna assentiu em concordância, tomando um gole do suco. Com a proposta de Brittany de apenas usar o gerador à noite, Rachel gastava seu tempo na mansão cuidando de Beth e observando da janela de seu quarto os garotos trabalharem ao redor da casa, andando de lá para cá, vendo o que seria necessário para que construíssem uma boa cerca. No dia anterior, Puck e Santana haviam feito uma corrida ao condomínio e pegado um bom número de materiais para construção que eles tinham encontrado nos fundos do local.

Mas o real motivo de Quinn não ter ido ao quarto de Hanna ainda não era esse. Suas memórias estavam de volta, e Rachel agora lembrava muito bem do dia em que Quinn confessara que tinha um medo insano de hospitais desde o nascimento de Beth. Rachel rira e tentara ignorar, mas toda vez que queria assistir _Grey's Anatomy_, Quinn ia embora sem nenhum aviso.

— Quinn é uma garota legal — disse Hanna de repente. — Sorte a sua ser namorada dela.

Rachel engasgou no suco de laranja e tossiu.

— N-nós não estamos namorando — falou Rachel com dificuldade enquanto sentia Hanna dar tapinhas em suas costas. — Pelo menos, eu acho que não.

Hanna arqueou a sobrancelha, cética. A garota sabia exatamente para onde ela estava olhando: sua camisa xadrez calorenta que Quinn havia lhe trazido da inspeção no condomínio. Rachel não era muito fã daquele estilo, mas não tinha muitas opções no meio de um apocalipse zumbi. Ela só queria uma forma de deixar a camisa mais confortável e — muito — menos quente.

— Rasgue-a — sugeriu Hanna como se tivesse lido a sua mente.

Rachel arregalou os olhos para ela. Hanna levantou-se outra vez e pôs seu copo na cabeceira, dando de ombros. Virou-se para Rachel:

— Quinn não vai se importar, não era dela mesmo.

— Ah, _com certeza_ Quinn vai se importar — disse ela desesperada, rindo de nervoso. — Ela é muito detalhista.

Hanna riu, pegando o copo vazio de Rachel e colocando ao lado do seu. Rachel franziu o cenho diante da mínima preocupação da garota. O que aquela mulher tinha na cabeça?

— Relaxa Rachel, se Quinn reclamar alguma coisa, fala para ela que fui eu — retrucou Hanna displicente, se aproximando de Rachel de forma sorrateira e puxando a manga esquerda da camisa numa rapidez impressionante.

Rachel não sabe dizer por quanto tempo ficou encarando o braço nu em estado de choque, mas quando viu, a grande camisa flanela que vestia não passava de um colete. Ela olhou para Hanna, querendo estar com raiva, mas simplesmente não conseguia, não com ela rindo daquela maneira, tão perfeitamente... perfeita.

— É isso que você vai ganhar com minha consulta? — ela indagou quando conseguiu parar de rir. — Duas mangas de camisa?

— Melhor do que eu consegui com as outras — respondeu Hanna, ainda rindo. Quando se controlou, piscou para Rachel. — Mande sua namorada para cá assim que possível, ok?

— Ela não é minha... — Hanna nem lhe deu tempo para terminar a frase: empurrava-a para fora do quarto apressadamente.

**20 de Março de 2012**

**Sala de Estar, Primeiro Andar, TN**

**23:11 PM**

Harmony sentia-se confortável com Sugar. Por exemplo, naquele momento, ela deitava-se no colo da garota e estava tão bem consigo que nem o ar de inveja vindo de Rory e Puck a afetavam.

Brittany ligara o gerador aquela noite outra vez para que pudesse aproveitar a televisão enorme da sala e o aparelho Blu-Ray de última geração para assistirem um dos DVDs da coleção enorme que o antigo proprietário possuía.

Em um dos sofás estavam Santana e Brittany, abraçadas tão forte que Harmony pensou que os olhos das duas sairiam pelas órbitas. Espremidas num canto do mesmo sofá, Quinn enrolava os dedos nos cabelos de Rachel, o que fazia a garota em seu colo revirar os olhos de sono. Rory sentava-se desconfortável numa das cadeiras da cozinha, tal como Puck, enquanto Hanna usava sozinha uma das poltronas. Sam e Mercedes, mesmo parecendo emburrados um com o outro, dividiam a outra. E para Harmony e Sugar, sobravam-lhe o outro sofá, tão grande que parecia estar lhe engolindo enquanto deitava.

Ela não fazia ideia do por que Brittany insistira tanto para que as duas compartilhassem o sofá enquanto Quinn e Rachel — um casal de verdade, pelo que parecia — sofriam apertadas uma em cima da outra. _Será que era isso...?_, pensou Harmony franzindo a testa, aconchegando mais a cabeça no colo de Sugar. _Brittany queria que elas fossem...?_

Impossível. Não se via _daquela_ forma com Sugar. Elas só tinham tirado uma à outra no meio desse inferno todo, Harmony a protegeria sempre que possível, sempre que pudesse. Isso apenas significava que Harmony queria o bem de Sugar, só isso.

_Só isso..._

— Ah... — fez Rachel, acordando assustada no colo de Quinn. Harmony a encarou, grata por ela ter interrompido seus pensamentos. — Onde estamos?

— Marty tem que voltar ao futuro para poder salvar seu presente e depois voltar ao passado para salvar o futuro de seus pais. Tudo em cima de um _overboard_ — respondeu Quinn gentilmente no ouvido dela.

Rachel assentiu e voltou a dormir.

— Ah, eu vou dar uma olhada nas janelas — anunciou Hanna, levantando da poltrona e se espreguiçando. Ela bocejou enquanto Doc explicava sobre os raios do dia 5 de novembro.

Harmony ficou encarando a televisão, os olhos mal se agüentando abertos. Podia ouvir os suspiros pesados de Sugar. Quando virou a cabeça para cima, encontrou a garota de boca aberta e a cabeleira ruiva encostada na cabeceira do sofá. Harmony riu de leve e apertou a coxa de Sugar para acordá-la.

— Não estou dormindo — Sugar disse assim que abriu os olhos. Ela abaixou a cabeça e encarou Harmony, que ainda ria em silêncio. — Idiota — murmurou para a garota.

— Acho que tá na hora de alguém ir para cama — falou Santana maliciosamente, seus olhos indo de Rachel para Sugar.

Quinn fez um gesto obsceno para ela, o que mostrou muito bem o que Harmony estava pensando. Contudo, ela levantou do colo de Sugar e sentou-se no sofá, não tão confortável quanto alguns minutos antes. Toda aquela pressão pra cima dela estava lhe deixando sem graça e com um pouco de medo.

— Vamos, Sugar — disse Harmony, tomando toda a coragem que lhe restava. Ela ergueu-se e estendeu a mão à garota. — Hora de dormir.

— Posso ir junto? — perguntou Puck animado.

Santana o encarou furiosa. Harmony, ainda com a mão estendida, sentiu-se corar fortemente.

— Não, você tem Beth como colega de quarto — respondeu Sugar sonolenta, que não parecia ter entendido o tom safado do garoto. — A minha é a Harmony.

Para que Harmony pudesse evitar todo o constrangimento que se seguiu, Hanna voltou à sala naquele momento.

— Têm dois walkers caminhando pelo gramado — disse ela, não percebendo o clima tenso no cômodo. — Quem vai lá comigo?

— Por que você tem que ir acompanhada para matar dois walkers? — perguntou Santana com desdém.

Hanna se atrapalhou nas palavras; Quinn estava tirando Rachel de seu colo prontamente, e o mesmo fazia Sam até o olhar de Mercedes pará-lo, porém Harmony se pronunciou primeiro:

— Eu vou! — e levantou a mão estendida para Sugar, apontando sua certeza.

Quinn voltou a se aconchegar no corpo de Rachel novamente, parecendo desapontada. Santana levantou a sobrancelha para ela. Rory soltou um ronco alto. _De Volta Para o Futuro _era um filme há muito tempo esquecido se não fosse a concentração de Brittany e o olhar triste de Puck na direção da televisão.

Harmony olhou para a sonolenta Sugar.

— Fique aí — disse, apontando o indicador no seu rosto. — Daqui a pouco eu volto.

Sugar assentiu, deitando no sofá, agora somente dela. Harmony assentiu para Hanna e a seguiu, parando para pegar sua faca na mesa da cozinha.

— Onde estão? — perguntou nervosa ao colocar o pé para fora da mansão.

A faca tremia em sua mão, e Harmony sinceramente não saberia dizer se era de medo ou excitação. A última vez que enfrentar walkers fora na reserva florestal, ainda em Ohio, parecendo _anos_ atrás. Os do porão não contavam, por que, mesmo passando um bom tempo, ainda lhe aterrorizava, e muito.

Nenhum deles confrontara Sam sobre os errantes no porão e no terraço. A maré de boa sorte deles era tão rara que nem mesmo Brittany — a mais "bem colocada" entre eles, por assim dizer — queria trazer esse problema à tona.

— Perto das janelas da sala — respondeu Hanna, ajeitando seu facão emprestado (que causara mais um grande problema com Santana) nas mãos. — Acredito que tenham sido atraídos pelo barulho da TV.

Harmony concordou, acompanhando Hanna dar a volta na casa sorrateiramente. Ela não gostava muito do escuro, mas enfrentar uns errantes era melhor do que ficar muito tempo naquela sala de estar com Santana e Brittany a incitando para que beijasse Sugar.

— Cuidado! — gritou Harmony sem querer e por instinto quando Hanna estava prestes a virar outro canto da mansão. A mulher a olhou como se estivesse louca, mas não deu outra: o errante saiu caminhando pelo lado que Hanna queria seguir.

Hanna arregalou os olhos, mas logo recuperou do susto. O walker foi para atacá-la, mas Hanna era mais rápida. Harmony ouvira falar que ela combatia somente com uma metralhadora, porém Hanna também tinha perícia em luta corpo-a-corpo. Num segundo, a cabeça do errante caía no chão cimentado ao redor mansão.

— O próximo deve vir daqui a pouco, graças a seu grito... — disse Hanna, não deixando de pôr despeito em seu tom. Harmony deu-lhe um sorriso amarelo.

Harmony não tivera um tempo a sós com a garota nova (além da sua "consulta", na manhã anterior), mas pelo que pôde perceber, ela parecia ser metida e, no entanto, tinha todas as razões para que fosse metida. Ficara sinceramente impressionada com o tanto de brigas que Santana poderia arranjar em três dias só por causa daquela garota.

Hanna apontou com o queixo para algum ponto atrás dela, pondo o facão em guarda outra vez. Harmony assentiu, pedindo na forma de sinais para que Hanna a deixasse cuidar desse.

Ela ouvia os grunhidos do walker agora solitário nas suas costas. Passou a língua pelos lábios, tentando se concentrar, sentindo passos arrastados chegar a poucos metros dela. Hanna a encarava franzindo o cenho, Harmony sorriu e piscou.

A mulher estava pronta para pular na sua frente e matar o walker quando Harmony virou-se como um foguete e enfiou a faca que possuía na cabeça do morto-vivo de forma certeira. Puxou de volta para si a faca e deixou que o corpo caísse aos seus pés, sorrindo vitoriosa.

— É, você me deixou preocupada com essa — admitiu Hanna ao voltar para dentro da mansão, limpando seu facão no pano sujo que Mercedes deixara na cozinha especialmente para isso.

— Só porque eu sou um ano mais nova que eles não signifique eu não saiba matar walkers — respondeu Harmony sabiamente, limpando sua faca logo após Hanna.

As duas voltaram à sala em tempo de ver Quinn carregar Rachel no colo e subir as escadas. Mercedes, Sam e Rory não estavam mais lá. Brittany, Santana e Puck eram os únicos que tinham os olhos atentos no filme, enquanto Sugar roncava alto no sofá.

— Boa noite — disse Hanna teatralmente, sorrindo para Harmony e lançando um olhar irônico a Santana, como sempre acontecia quando uma das duas saía do cômodo. Santana esperou que a garota subisse os degraus para fazer-lhe um gesto obsceno e resmungar uns palavrões sem sentido.

— Sugar, acorde. — Harmony sacudiu o ombro da garota. — Por favor, Sugar, temos que ir deitar.

Sugar balbuciou algumas palavras bizarras e abriu os olhos. Ela sorriu quando viu Harmony e sentou no sofá, fazendo bico.

— Não vou carregar você no colo, levanta — respondeu Harmony terminantemente.

Ela xingou mais um pouco, mas logo estava de pé, cambaleando, mas felizmente em pé e andando por conta própria — se ignorar o fato de que abraçava à Harmony firmemente. Santana não deixou de reparar e, enquanto ela mesma se ajeitava com Brittany no sofá, sorriu para as duas.

— Noite — murmurou Sugar com sono.

Ela revirou os olhos e despediu-se dos três, tentando ignorar o olhar de Puck as seguindo com desejo. Harmony não conhecera a sua namorada, mas desejara que ela não estivesse morta. O garoto tentava cobrir sua saudade e carência com toques safados e sorrisos cafajestes, e não pegava muito bem para ele.

— Tem sangue na sua blusa — comentou Sugar quando as duas já estavam deitadas na cama de casal gigante, a vela deixando sombras bruxulearem pelo quarto de uma forma aterrorizante. Mais que o escuro, Harmony tinha medo das silhuetas que se formavam à luz de velas. Se não fosse por Sugar, a vela teria sido apagada há muito tempo.

Ela olhou para a borda da camisa folgada que estava usando e viu as manchas de sangue do walker que matara meia hora antes. Engoliu em seco, se perguntando se aquilo seria algum problema.

— Não tem problema se você tirá-la — disse Sugar, virando para o outro lado a fim de dar privacidade a Harmony. — Nem estou olhando.

— Depois posso apagar a vela, então? — sugeriu Harmony com o ar de riso.

— Claro — respondeu Sugar, vencida. — Eu te odeio.

— Sei disso — falou Harmony, deitando no seu lado da cama após colocar uma camisa limpa e deixar a outra jogada no chão do quarto. — E me ama também, né?

Sugar sussurrou um sim antes de começar a roncar.

**21 de Março de 2012**

**Área dos Fundos, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**12:35 PM**

— Quinn, mova a viga uns dois metros para a esquerda — ordenou Sam.

Quinn fez um sinal positivo e levantou a trave de metal com toda a força que tinha. Arquejou um pouco, segurou-a firme entre as mãos e rumou para onde Sam desejava a viga, afundando ela uns quarenta centímetros no chão.

Limpou o suor da testa e olhou para as janelas do segundo andar da mansão, encontrando Rachel acenando para ela animada. Ela estava com Beth no colo. Quinn retribuiu o cumprimento, desajeitada, e logo Sam começou a ralhar com ela por não estar concentrada no trabalho.

— Quinn! — ele gritou de longe. A garota tirou os olhos da janela e fitou o amigo, sem expressão. — Pare de conversa, temos de trabalhar!

Ela revirou os olhos, mas pegou as outras duas vigas e as colocou a mais ou menos três metros de distância da primeira, de modo que esta estivesse no meio. Sam a vigiava agora de perto. Quinn não sabia por que ele estava pegando pesado pra cima dela, sendo que podia ouvir claramente Puck e Santana brincando com a mangueira ao invés de molhar o cimento para criar concreto e o colocar nas vigas já fincadas.

— Voltamos! — disse Santana ao surgir em um dos lados da casa carregando um carrinho de mão. Ela sorria, suas roupas estavam todas molhadas e Puck vinha atrás dela, igualmente encharcado. — Olha só o seu cimento, Sammy...

— Não me chama de Sammy — resmungou Sam em voz baixa.

— Podem começar com as primeiras vigas, ali — apontou Quinn quando Santana ignorou o garoto. — E façam esse serviço rápido, estou com fome.

Santana abriu um sorriso maroto ao passar por Quinn, deixando o carrinho de mão ser trabalho de Puck. Quinn revirou os olhos e pôs-se a trabalhar nas grades que Sam havia encontrado no porão da casa. Eram surpreendentemente fortes e grossas, o que seria uma dificuldade caso walkers aparecessem. O plano era enrolá-las ao redor das vigas e formar uma cerca, muito mais potente que a antiga de arame farpado.

Meia hora mais tarde, o concreto segurava as vigas firmemente, a grade se amarrava de maneira segura nas primeiras traves levantadas e os quatro meninos observavam seu trabalho orgulhosamente. Santana, antes que eles pudessem comemorar mais um pouco, contudo, apontou para frente, a expressão preocupada. Quinn apertou os olhos e viu mais um walker caminhando na direção deles.

— Espera, espera — disse Quinn apressada ao notar que Santana já erguia sua pistola e se preparava para atirar. Ela abaixou a arma da amiga e a fitou. — Vamos ver se essa parte da cerca tá boa.

— Tá tudo molhado ainda, Quinn — justificou Puck. Ele também havia tirado sua arma do coldre e, ao contrário de Santana, estava livre para atirar. — Não vai dar.

— Acho que não — decidiu Sam quando seu olhar encontrou o de Quinn. — Vamos ver o que acontece.

Santana e Puck reviraram os olhos, mas guardaram suas armas. O errante se aproximava lentamente, e Quinn não resistiu ao lembrar-se de alguns dias antes, quando ensinara Rachel na marra como devia se atirar. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, porém desapareceu logo ao ver que Puck lhe encarava fixamente.

A grade rangeu quando o morto-vivo foi de encontro com ela. Ele recuou alguns passos, parecia confuso, e avançou outra vez. Quinn se controlou para não cair na risada. O errante recuou e avançou algumas outras dez vezes, porém, a cada tentativa furada, ele ficava mais furioso. Puck não foi tão forte quanto Quinn e soltou uma gargalhada.

Quinn sabia que o momento não merecia risadas (na verdade, _nenhum_ momento no apocalipse merecia risos), mas não deixava de ser engraçado. Os quatro haviam construído algo que retardava os errantes, estavam melhor que o governo estadunidense.

— Bom... — disse Sam interrompendo os risos de Puck e Quinn. — o momento acabou. Já vimos que a grade está firme e — ele ergueu seu facão — é hora de matá-lo.

— Espera! — Um grito veio de dentro da mansão. Quinn virou-se, impressionada por encontrar Hanna correndo na direção deles.

Ela parou ofegante ao lado de Quinn, que rapidamente enrijeceu o corpo, querendo o máximo de distância possível entre elas. O "efeito Hanna", como era chamado por Santana, não parecia ter passado nela. Quinn não podia evitar, Hanna era tão bonita...

— Não matem esse, por favor — falou Hanna. A frase tirou Quinn de seu transe, ela olhou incrédula para a garota.

— Por que não? — indagou Sam, o facão apontado para a cabeça do walker, que ainda tentava ultrapassar a grade.

Os olhos de Hanna pararam numa das vigas que restavam para completar a cerca. Depois, partiram para umas cordas jogadas no chão e voltaram para a garota. Quinn mordeu o lábio e acenou que entendera.

— Eu quero examiná-lo — respondeu Hanna. Santana bufou. — É sério, porra! Já pensou que não há mais ninguém lá fora cuidando ou querendo resolver essa merda? Você já pensou que ninguém mais está se importando com o que pode acontecer, com algum tipo de _cura_? Se é que existe alguém lá fora...

"_Eu_ sou capaz de ver o que pode estar acontecendo com eles. Fui treinada para ser médica, trabalhar nessa área. Sei mais de anatomia do que qualquer um de vocês, alunos do ensino médio, vão saber um dia."

Santana ficou calada. O errante agora andava de um lado para o outro, procurando uma saída por dentre a cerca. Quinn suspirou; Sam abaixou o facão vagarosamente enquanto o walker dava a volta na cerca, encontrando uma forma de chegar até eles.

Quinn agiu primeiro: seguiu o walker por trás e o prendeu numa espetacular chave de braço. Ela nunca chegou a saber como não havia sido mordida pelo errante faminto, mas ficou satisfeita com o resultado. Gritou para que Santana estancasse a viga no chão de terra e para que Puck pegasse a corda. Rapidamente, os dois fizeram o que foi mandado.

Quinn soltou o walker no minuto exato em que Puck o laçou num lance perfeito da corda e Santana enterrava a trave no chão. O garoto o empurrou até o local da viga e amarrou o errante seguramente nela. O morto-vivo tentou avançar neles outra vez, mas o nó de Puck era firme. Hanna sorriu agradecida para Quinn.

— Não deixe as crianças aqui fora sozinhas — avisou Santana. Ela ainda estava emburrada com o fato de Hanna estar certa, mais uma vez.

— Beth só tem dois anos e nunca tá desacompanhada — retrucou Quinn, confusa.

— Não ela. Rory, Harmony e Sugar — a amiga respondeu como se explicasse o óbvio. Puck a acompanhou para dentro da casa, de onde o cheiro do bacon roubado de Quinn no condomínio vinha.

— Hora do almoço — cantarolou Quinn sorrindo, puxando Sam para dentro também, deixando Hanna observar o walker, sozinha.

**21 de Março de 2012**

**Quarto de Quinn, Segundo Andar, TN**

**08:44 PM**

— Eu não acredito que a Hanna fez isso. — Quinn parecia decepcionada. — Quer dizer, era uma boa camisa...

Rachel riu da importância aparentemente boba que Quinn dava a uma camiseta achada numa casa qualquer no meio do nada. Estava no quarto dela, que agora estava mais para quarto _das duas_. Suas roupas ocupavam parte do guarda-roupa de Quinn, algumas camisas e calças sujas jaziam jogadas no chão displicentemente, e Rachel deitava-se de forma confortável no colchão, sentindo a respiração tranqüila e triste de Quinn em seu pescoço enquanto era abraçada por ela.

Acabara de contar a história do consultório de Hanna, mas antes que a convencesse de subir ao quarto da mulher, teve que parar por um minuto para que Quinn pudesse processar a ideia de ter sua camisa de flanela favorita rasgada nas mangas. Rachel ocultara de propósito uma das outras partes que a aterrorizara (Hanna chamando-a de namorada de Quinn), desejando não pôr Quinn em algum tipo de pressão.

— Quinn, era só uma camiseta, credo — retrucou Rachel, rolando os olhos. — E _minha_, acima de tudo. Eu podia fazer o que quisesse com ela.

— Acho que você tem razão — murmurou Quinn se soltando dela e caindo do outro lado do colchão, continuando arrasada. — Não vamos descer para ver algum filme, não?

— São apenas três vezes na semana. Hoje não é uma dessas três vezes — disse Rachel, virando-se para a garota e sorrindo por causa da forma esparramada que ela caía na cama. — Falando nisso... Quando você iria me contar que ainda não foi ao "consultório" da Hanna?

Quinn levantou a cabeça, assustada, e olhou para Rachel.

— Bem... E-eu... É...

— Você ainda tem medo de _Grey's Anatomy_, né? — Rachel deitara de novo do travesseiro, rindo. A fobia de Quinn poderia ter saído de algo sério, mas ela não conseguia não se lembrar da expressão apavorada da garota durante as idas dela à sua casa quando Rachel mencionava que queria assistir ao seriado. Era hilário, e continuava sendo.

— Ah, qual é, para de rir — pediu Quinn emburrada. Rachel mal a ouviu no meio de suas risadas escandalosas. — Rachel!

— Sinto muito — disse, limpando as lágrimas de riso e pulando em cima de Quinn, dando-lhe um selinho após. — Mas me prometa que irá vê-la amanhã, ok?

— Depois que o Sam me liberar do meu trabalho escravo...

Rachel não tivera a coragem de ir à área dos fundos por causa do errante amarrado lá (onde concordava com Hanna da razão de ele estar ali), mas Santana e Quinn disseram que a primeira cerca estava firme, e não havia muitos motivos para desconfiar das duas. Levaria mais dois ou três dias para que eles pudessem terminar de colocar outras cercas ao redor da mansão, mas Rachel se mantinha positiva em relação a isso. Mais algum tempo e ela e Quinn estariam verdadeiramente seguras.

— Você fica linda à luz de velas... — murmurou Quinn embaixo de Rachel, sorrindo apaixonadamente. Os cabelos negros praticamente tampavam o rosto de Quinn, então Rachel não sabia dizer muito bem como ela conseguia ver alguma coisa, muito menos seu rosto, à luz de velas.

Ela deu de ombros e inclinou-se alguns centímetros para beijar a boca de Quinn. Tudo parecia tão natural agora que era bizarro. Meses antes, beijar Quinn pareceria errado, algo não muito correto de se fazer, mesmo se não estivesse namorando Finn. Mas, naquele momento, tudo o que Rachel pensava era em como faria Quinn feliz, de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis, como elas passariam por aquilo tudo, tendo só uma à outra.

— Oh — fez Quinn, interrompendo o beijo. Ela deixou que Rachel caísse ao seu lado e a puxou para perto outra vez, abraçando-a de lado. — Acho que alguém não está muito feliz.

Rachel apurou os ouvidos e identificou duas vozes raivosas vindas de algum lugar no corredor. A única pessoa naquela casa além dela que gritava tão alto era Mercedes. Ela subiu os olhos para Quinn, que fez um sinal de silêncio, ouvindo atentamente a discussão. Não demorou a Rachel perceber que a outra pessoa era Sam.

— Devemos interromper? — sussurrou incomodada.

— Não, é bom para eles brigarem um pouco.

— Mas, Quinn, eles estão berrando e... — um barulho de objeto se chocando com a parede fez-se ouvir, assustando Rachel — jogando _coisas_ um no outro!

— Rachel, não é problema nosso — respondeu Quinn categórica. — Vamos esperar a poeira baixar e depois, quem sabe, perguntar a eles o que aconteceu, na maior cara-de-pau.

Rachel bufou descontente. Quinn riu de sua expressão e a puxou para o mais perto dela possível, apertando Rachel tão forte contra si que chegava a doer.

**21 de Março de 2012**

**Quarto de Sam e Mercedes, Segundo Andar, TN**

**09:12 PM**

— Você o quê? — gritou Mercedes, andando em círculos pelo quarto.

— E-ela pediu, disse que era para pesquisa! — Sam atrapalhou-se nas palavras. O tom da namorada era realmente assustador. Ele nunca a tinha ouvido falar daquela forma. — Eu não vejo nada demais nisso!

— Forçar seus amigos a aceitar uma pessoa que você conhece em menos de duas horas no seu bando, colocá-la para dentro da sua casa, deixá-la pôr um _walker_ no seu quintal... — Mercedes ia contando nos dedos, o que fazia o garoto sentir-se cada vez pior. — Tem gente que faz burrice, mas você está ultrapassando elas num bom nível!

Sam se permitiu um grito frustrado. Sentou na cama, observando Mercedes dar voltas e voltas no quarto dos dois, pisando tão forte que o impressionava o fato de que ninguém ainda não subira para reclamar.

Estava cansado. Da pressão, da namorada louca, da atração que sentia por Hanna e não deveria... Ele queria um minuto de descanso, só isso, era pedir demais? Ele não agüentaria muito tempo... Essa coisa de liderança era pra gente como Quinn e Santana. Sam era tipo de garoto que ficava na espreita, só aproveitado os privilégios de ser o segundo no comando. Pouco mais de um ano lidando com Finn e o Glee Club havia lhe mostrado isso.

— O que vai fazer? — perguntou Mercedes após um longo período de silêncio, parando na frente dele.

— Em relação a quê?

— Expulse-a.

O garoto levantou no mesmo momento, uma raiva desconhecida tomando seu corpo.

— Não! — disse.

O rosto da garota estava a centímetros de Sam, como tantas vezes antes, mas ele não via nenhum amor em seus olhos. Ele não conseguia enxergar a garota poderosa por quem se apaixonara um dia. A garota na sua frente era uma pessoa totalmente diferente.

Mercedes engoliu em seco e se afastou de Sam. Parou em frente à janela e ficou olhando o lado de fora da mansão.

— Eu não vou mandá-la embora — continuou Sam, o tom de voz que usava impressionando até ele. — Ela precisa de ajuda, e olha só o que ela já fez pra gente!

— Sim, e estar na metade do curso de Medicina que jamais será terminado é algo bom — contestou Mercedes em um murmúrio, ainda olhando pela janela.

Sam revirou os olhos. O que era preciso fazer para que Mercedes se desse bem com Hanna? Um conselho para decidir qual das duas eles mandariam embora? Pelo mau-humor que Mercedes estava nos últimos dias, não seria muito difícil resolver quem iria.

— Essa vida não é pra mim — desabafou ela, a voz embargada. — Sam, me desculpa, mas isso não é meu mundo.

— Nós podemos resolver isso! — exclamou Sam, preocupado com o tom de funeral da namorada. Sam se aproximou lentamente dela, mas hesitou no último instante quando Mercedes virou-se outra vez para ele. — É sério! Estamos bem aqui, não estamos? Tudo vai voltar ao normal um dia, nós podemos...

— _Nunca_ vai voltar ao normal, Sam, você ainda não entendeu? — contrapôs Mercedes, os olhos brilhando de lágrimas. — Nosso passado, nosso antigo mundo, aquilo tudo já era... Não somos mais os mesmos, jamais voltaremos a ser.

Sam não fez nada além de abraçá-la com força. Alguma coisa em Mercedes estava deixando-o assustado. A maioria deles havia mudado a personalidade, havia perdido entes queridos, eles haviam transformado terrivelmente nos poucos meses daquele inferno. Contudo, Sam tinha fé. Acreditava fielmente que eles iriam sair bem daquela. Era só mais uma grande aventura, como nos filmes. Ele não suportava tristeza por que não tinha razão para ficar triste. Era só mais uma aventura...

Mercedes se desvencilhou dele e deitou na cama, sem falar mais nada durante a noite toda.


	12. Death

**24 de Março de 2012**

**Quarto da Hanna, Terceiro Andar, TN**

**10:35 AM**

— Rachel, eu sinceramente acho que eu não deveria estar aqui.

Rachel revirou os olhos. Quinn acenou afirmativamente, o pânico começando a subir em sua cabeça. Suas mãos suavam horrivelmente e ela não conseguia fazê-las parar de tremer. Estavam à porta do quarto de Hanna e a última coisa que Quinn queria fazer era entrar nele.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Quinn, ela só vai olhar como você está! — a garota retrucou irritada. — Você não vai morrer só _entrando_ no quarto!

— Tá bom, mas se eu entrar, você terá que estrear sua pistola no quintal dos fundos hoje à tarde. — Rachel franziu o cenho, a expressão mudando radicalmente. — Isso mesmo, Rach, você vai treinar com uma arma hoje de novo.

Rachel encarou Quinn, que mantinha agora um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, o medo sendo substituído pelo tom desafiador.

— Beleza — concordou Rachel, estendendo a mão para que Quinn apertasse.

Quinn deu uma piscadela e apertou a mão estendida de Rachel. Seus olhos brilharam por uma animação desconhecida quando Rachel bateu na porta do quarto de Hanna.

A animação sumiu tão logo Hanna abriu a porta. Esquecera-se por um momento que deveria cumprir uma parte da aposta para que desse uma aula a Rachel outra vez. Hanna estava super perfeita, como sempre, vestindo uma camiseta preta com a foto de uma banda que ela nunca ouvira falar. Ela, novamente, atraiu suspiros de Quinn e Rachel.

— Vejo que convenceu sua namorada a vir aqui — disse Hanna, erguendo as sobrancelhas para a camisa flanela de Rachel rasgada nas mangas.

Rachel ficou vermelha feito um pimentão. Quinn desviou os olhos das duas e passou a observar seus tênis surrados, se perguntando se a mulher não teria falado aquilo de propósito, se ela tinha mancomunado com Santana de alguma forma para que pudessem fazê-la pedir Rachel em namoro.

— Entre, Quinn, entre! — convidou Hanna animada. Ela parecia não ter notado o clima estranho que se instaurou. Hanna pegou a mão de Quinn e logo a garota sentiu calafrios subindo por sua espinha. Ficar perto de Hanna ainda não era algo bom para ela. — Rachel, você vem?

— Não, tenho que ajudar Mercedes no almoço — disse Rachel, um tanto desanimada. A verdade era que ninguém queria ficar muito tempo perto de Mercedes nos últimos dias. Ela só falava de morte e reclamava de como os gemidos do walker do quintal do fundo dificultava seu sono. A briga que haviam ouvido outro dia não se comparava em nada com as próximas que surgiram. — Vejo você mais tarde.

Rachel se inclinou para dar um selinho em Quinn, mas olhou no último instante para uma Hanna distraída brincando com a mão dela e apenas deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Quinn ficou desapontada com o gesto quando Rachel saiu aos pulos no corredor. Depois, virou-se para Hanna com um sorriso envergonhado.

Ela entrou no quarto atrás de Hanna, quando finalmente a garota soltou sua mão. Observou-o atentamente, pois Hanna já tinha dado seu toque nele. As paredes, antes brancas, agora estavam rabiscadas de giz de cera de todas as cores, formando arabescos e desenhos que jamais vira na vida. A cama estava desarrumada, uma pilha enorme de roupa suja jazia jogada perto de onde os pés de Quinn estavam e um notebook aberto em arquivos estranhos estava em cima de uma escrivaninha.

— Sente-se — disse Hanna enquanto ela se virava para a mesinha e abria o kit de primeiros-socorros que Quinn tanto temia.

Quinn achou difícil arranjar um lugar para sentar-se na cama extremamente bagunçada de Hanna, mas acabou se acomodando num cantinho dela, sentindo-se muito desconfortável. Suas mãos já haviam parado de suar, contudo, a tremedeira não parava. Pôs-se a observar os arquivos em aberto do notebook furtivamente numa maneira de manter distraída do que estava por vir.

Hanna tornou-se a virar para ela. Seu medo deveria estar muito na cara por que a primeira coisa que a garota fez foi dar uma risada.

— Relaxe, é apenas uma parte básica de qualquer check-up — tranqüilizou Hanna, pondo o estetoscópio no peito de Quinn e sentindo seus batimentos cardíacos. — Garanto que você sairá viva.

Hanna abriu um sorriso lindo, e Quinn relaxou-se um pouco. Os olhos, no entanto, mantinham-se no notebook, tentando decifrar o que diabos aqueles arquivos significavam. Eram números, misturados com milhões de letras e mais alguns números. Não era a tela do Windows, e sim outro sistema, algo que Quinn nunca tinha visto antes.

Hanna, enquanto examinava a boca de Quinn, observou aonde os olhos da garota se desviavam e disse:

— Estou acessando a tela preta dele. Tive que arrumar uma coisa no driver.

— Por que continua usando o computador? — perguntou Quinn, franzindo a testa. Para ela, não havia muita razão para usar um se não tivesse nada mais para se conectar com o mundo lá fora. — Não tem mais internet.

— Avanços, Quinn, avanços. Preciso anotar as reações do walker, além de seus exames.

Quinn assentiu. Hanna terminou de verificar a boca e os olhos de Quinn para poder medir sua pressão. O toque quente de Hanna dava a ela um frio estranho na barriga; o silêncio que se instaurou a perturbou um pouco. Ela se odiava por ainda estar tão constrangida na presença de Hanna. Sim, só tinha olhos para Rachel, mas Hanna tinha uma voz, um humor e uma beleza tão contagiante que era preciso muito esforço para não prestar atenção nela.

— Parece que está tudo bem com você — finalizou Hanna, dando tapinhas no ombro da garota, liberando-a. Quinn, contudo, permaneceu sentada.

— Já descobriu alguma coisa sobre os walkers? — questionou um tanto acanhada.

— Apenas que eles gemem demais — respondeu Hanna com um sorriso amarelo. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Quinn na cama bagunçada e deu um suspiro pesado. — Iria precisar de um hospital inteiro à minha disposição para descobrir só uma pequena parte do que eu quero.

— Talvez a gente possa... — começou Quinn, porém Hanna lhe interrompeu com um gesto de mão.

— Não vou obrigar vocês irem para Nashville, não com a cidade inteira sitiada. A essa altura, todos lá estão mortos.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça, levantando-se. Sorriu para ela e se aproximou da porta. Antes de sair, contudo, ouviu a voz de Hanna carregada de ironia:

— Foi mal pela camisa. — Quinn parou no portal e acompanhou a risada fraca da garota. — Mas eu aposto que sua namorada adorou. A propósito, se quiserem matar o walker hoje à tarde no treino de vocês, sintam-se à vontade.

Quinn sentiu-se corar furiosamente. Ela saiu do quarto de Hanna sem responder ao comentário da garota.

**24 de Março de 2012**

**Cozinha, Primeiro Andar, TN**

**12:34 PM**

Sam sorriu ao encontrar Mercedes preparando alguns enlatados para o almoço. Ele não sabia se seria correto aproximar dela após da milésima discussão que haviam tido na noite anterior, que o fizera ir dormir no sofá outra vez, mas o que ele mais queria naquele momento era abraçar sua namorada. Tê-la em seus braços era a coisa mais importante que ele teria naquele mundo maluco.

Ele não sentia nada por Hanna, tinha que se obrigar a lembrar. A garota era apenas mais uma que achava bonita, nada mais. Mercedes era o que importava. Ela estava precisando de Sam, talvez mais do que ele estava precisando dela, e não podia recusá-la um pouco de carinho e atenção.

Sam pigarreou para anunciar sua presença na cozinha. Mercedes virou-se para ele com a sobrancelha erguida, mas logo sua expressão se transformou. Era complacente, algo que o garoto não via há tempos no rosto dela. Sorriu de novo, aliviado.

— Sinto muito por ontem — disse Mercedes num suspiro só antes que ele falasse. — E antes de ontem, e dois dias antes... fui uma idiota, tenho que admitir.

O garoto assentiu, surpreso com suas palavras. Mercedes não se incomodava muito em pedir desculpas quando se sentia certa — e ela se sentia certa quase sempre.

— Tudo bem? — ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

Mercedes riu fragilmente, limpando as mãos no pano de prato, se aproximando dele e as colocando nas bochechas do garoto. O toque frio de sua pele assustou Sam um pouco; ela costumava ser quente. Talvez fosse a água gelada, pensou esperançoso.

— Você é o máximo, Sam — Mercedes falou depois de dar-lhe dois beijos estalados na bochecha do namorado. — Obrigada por tudo.

O tom dela amedrontou Sam. Mercedes estava armando algo, ela não estava tão bondosa assim nos últimos dias. Queria acreditar que a garota tivesse simplesmente tomado juízo, mas não conseguia. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo dentro dela, alguma coisa perigosa.

— Mercedes... — chamou Sam com a voz fraca, sentando-se num dos banquinhos da cozinha quando ela voltou sua atenção à refeição. Pelo canto do olho, ele foi finalmente reparar em Rachel. — O que foi? Eu te conheço, você não pode estar dessa maneira por causa da Hanna, se quiser eu...

— Sam, chega desse assunto — cortou Mercedes firmemente. Ela parou de retirar as beterrabas da latinha e fitou-o outra vez. — Já disse que sinto muito. Eu...

Ela parou de falar e respirou fundo. Sam, por outro lado, ficou mais preocupado. O que estaria acontecendo com sua namorada?

— Eu amo você — Mercedes disse por fim, os olhos cintilando de lágrimas. — Não se esqueça disso.

Sam jamais esqueceu.

**24 de Março de 2012**

**Quarto de Santana e Brittany, Segundo Andar, TN**

**01:45 PM**

— Me explica, de novo, por que estamos cuidando de Beth? — Santana perguntou confusa enquanto segurava a garotinha no colo.

— Puck e Quinn estão dormindo, Rachel está com ela, e nenhum dos outros são capacitados para isso — respondeu Brittany sabiamente. — Além disso, achei que seria interessante.

Santana franziu a testa. Seu quarto e o de Brittany era o único estritamente arrumado na casa. O berço da menininha estava no quarto de Puck, mas Beth não parecia querer dormir, tampouco tomar seu leite. Estava inquieta no colo de Santana. Ela deixou-a caminhar pelo quarto, indo até a porta e fechando-a, impedindo a saída de Beth, que começou a andar em círculos pela cama das garotas.

— Por que seria interessante? — Santana retomou a conversa, os olhos postos em Beth.

Ao ouvir a pergunta, a namorada se atrapalhou toda. Ela estava na cama, deitada, porém logo se empertigou. Santana, sentada na cama, estranhou o movimento. Brittany era geralmente muito tranqüila, e não surtava por coisa boba.

— Estamos namorando, não é? — começou Brittany, torcendo as mãos, nervosa. Santana confirmou com a cabeça. Beth sentou no chão e passou a conversar com a boneca de pano que tinha. — Bem, então... Eu sei que pode parecer besteira, mas... hm... achei que seria, hm, uma boa forma de ver se a gente... ahm...

Santana a cortou com uma risada. Brittany pareceu ofendida.

— Você tá me dizendo que queria ver como nós nos sairíamos se estivéssemos casadas? — ela indagou ainda rindo. Beth acompanhou sua risada, mas ela não saberia dizer se a garotinha sabia o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor ou se estava distraída demais com a boneca de pano suja que antes pertencera a Quinn.

— Não custa sonhar, né? — disse Brittany encolhendo os ombros. — Poderemos estar mortas amanhã, eu queria saber se ter uma vida de casada era bom. Minha mãe vivia reclamando do meu pai...

Santana abraçou a namorada de lado, sorrindo bondosamente a ela. Perder a mãe havia sido dolorido para Brittany, e com o pai fora de Lima, ela nunca chegou a saber se ele morrera também ou não. Nem o gato de estimação, Lord Tubbington, lhe sobrara. Santana era a única família que ela tinha. Era mais do que justo que se sentisse assim.

— Poderíamos nos casar — sugeriu Brittany de repente, os olhos voltando a ter o brilho infantil de meses antes, que Santana de alguma forma cansara de procurar durante o apocalipse.

Beth continuava falando palavras indecifráveis para a boneca de pano, e agora andava a esmo pelo quarto. Santana tossiu, sentindo-se desconfortável pelo tom animado de Brittany.

— Como? — perguntou educadamente.

— Não temos governo, ninguém mais impediria duas garotas de se casarem. Poderíamos pedir à Quinn para ser a juíza, ela sempre nos apoiou e, além disso, sabe a bíblia de cor. O resto dos meninos seriam nossos padrinhos.

Por baixo de toda incredulidade da ideia maluca de Brittany, ela não deixou de sentir-se lisonjeada. Aquela era a garota que ela amava desde que tinha doze anos de idade, lhe pedindo em casamento da forma mais displicente que existe. Sugerindo, para ser mais exata.

E Santana queria casar com Brittany. Um dia. Sempre quisera. Mas... aquilo tudo parecia uma maneira desesperada de Brittany tê-la para a vida inteira. Como as histórias de guerra que sua avó contava-lhe quando era criança, em que as pessoas se casavam dias antes dos caras irem para o front.

Santana não queria deixar Brittany, jamais. No entanto, apesar de todas as regras e leis terem sido apagadas da face da Terra, ela ainda achava errado casar-se adolescente.

Contudo, antes que pudesse responder, Beth parou na sua frente e agarrou a seu joelho, pedindo colo. Ao seu lado, os olhos de Brittany brilharam de expectativa.

— Tana! — disse Beth com a voz aguda. A menininha ergueu os braços, e Santana nada fez além de aceitar o pedido dela, pegando-a. — Mama!

Santana estreitou os olhos, na dúvida se a garotinha acabara de chamar por Puck ou se queria algo para comer.

— Ela quer alguma coisa — disse Brittany quando Beth ameaçou abrir o berreiro. — Mas o quê?

A garota deu de ombros.

— Viu? É por isso que não nos casamos ainda, nem sabemos o que o bebê quer — retrucou Santana com ar de riso. Contudo, Brittany pareceu sinceramente magoada.

— Não, Britt, não faça essa cara, por favor — pediu desesperada enquanto Beth segurava firmemente seu dedão, pedindo o que diabo fosse "mama". — Você sabe que eu não queria dizer isso... eu quero me casar contigo...

— MAMA! — gritou Beth, apontando para Brittany.

Santana franziu o cenho, em parte por Beth estar chamando sua namorada de mamãe, e outra por que Brittany mantinha um sorrisinho irônico que ela aprendera com Quinn no rosto. Ela demorou a entender que o que Beth queria era estar ao lado de Brittany. Quando entregou a garotinha à namorada, ela se acalmou quase imediatamente. Brittany sorriu complacente e deitou ao lado de Beth, murmurando uma canção de ninar em seu ouvido.

Santana abriu um sorriso, impressionada. Anos convivendo com Brittany para descobrir apenas mais tarde a facilidade que ela possuía com crianças. Talvez fosse a mentalidade sonhadora e pura que ambos tinham, pensou. De qualquer forma, quando acabou de pensar no quão demais sua namorada era, Beth já dormia calmamente no colchão delas, as mãozinhas agarradas à boneca de pano sem nenhuma gentileza.

Brittany sentou-se outra vez na cama, olhando para Santana com superioridade e com um sorriso convencido no rosto.

— Iríamos dar um ótimo casal de velhas cuidando de sua netinha — sussurrou no ouvido de Santana. Ela deu um selinho demorado na namorada após. — Hora de terminar a cerca! — Ela vibrou e apertou o braço de Santana, se levantando.

— Vou acordar Quinn e dizer que Beth tá aqui — Santana disse, um tanto perturbada, ao saírem do quarto. Deixou a porta entreaberta.

Brittany assentiu e avançou uns passos, mas voltou para puxar Santana em seus braços sem razão aparente e lascar-lhe um beijo. Ela não soltou a mão de Brittany até que se separassem no fim do corredor.

Uma explosão de felicidade invadiu seu coração. Ela poderia não concordar com um casamento na situação terrível em que se achavam, porém, tinha certeza de que passaria o resto de seus dias com Brittany.

**24 de Março de 2012**

**Sala de Estar, Primeiro Andar, TN**

**04:25 PM**

Os barulhos vindos do lado de fora da mansão não incomodavam Rory mais. Os olhos dele estavam vidrados onde Rachel e Quinn praticavam tiro ao alvo perto da primeira parte da cerca. Sugar e Harmony estavam na sala de estar com ele, ocupadas demais lutando entre si no sofá para lhe dar atenção.

Rory não entendia. Todo mundo de repente tinha virado lésbica? Por que isso não era nada legal. Havia garotas o bastante para ele, mas todas elas queriam apenas a elas mesmas. Rory não era homofóbico, ele não achava que havia lugar naquele mundo para uma hipocrisia dessas. Ele sentia apenas solitário. Não queria terminar morto por walkers no dia seguinte ainda virgem.

— Rory! — exclamou Sugar no ouvido dele, assustando-o. Ele pulou para o lado, tirando seus olhos de Quinn e os pondo na garota. — O que tá fazendo?

— Nada — mentiu ele, se traindo ao dar outra olhada para fora.

O garoto sentiu as orelhas esquentarem. Sugar lançou a Rory um olhar desconfiado, retornando aos braços de Harmony. Os dois ficaram se encarando, desafiadores, até Harmony falar primeiro:

— Ele gosta da Quinn.

— Não! — reagiu Rory, indignado, afastando da janela e sentando na poltrona. — Que mentira.

Sugar e Harmony se entreolharam e riram.

— Você não é nenhum James Bond escondendo seus sentimentos, garoto irlandês — retrucou Sugar, se aconchegando mais em Harmony.

Rory suspirou invejoso.

— Além disso, anda ignorando Rachel como um grande ciumento — acrescentou Harmony, séria.

Ele deu de ombros, indiferente. Não se arrependia disso. Rachel era legal demais, bondosa demais, com todos na casa. Até com Hanna (com quem Rory tentara conversar, mas se descobrira muito burro para ela), que todos ignoravam ou brigavam o quanto podiam; Mercedes, que ultimamente andava um porre; e incluindo ele próprio, que jamais se dirigia a Rachel, mesmo quando ela tentava abrir uma conversa com ele. Rachel conseguia suportá-los com classe.

Ele sabia que Quinn tinha todas as razões do mundo para gostar de Rachel, e era a coisa que ele menos gostava nela.

— Tem que parar com isso, cara — avisou Sugar, tirando Rory de seus pensamentos. — Rachel está ficando francamente magoada. E isso não vai mudar o fato de que Quinn vai continuar a amá-la.

Rory torceu o nariz. Ele tinha que aceitar, sua mente dizia. Tinha que ver o quanto Quinn amava Rachel e vice-versa. Porém, seu coração não permitia. Estava ficando doentio, tinha que admitir. Ele não queria virar em outra Mercedes, tão presa a uma pessoa que seu humor não se transformava, ficava e ficava ruim o tempo todo.

— Eu fico de boa com a Rachel — o garoto murmurou emburrado. Sugar lhe fez um sinal positivo.

Os três ficaram em silêncio. Rory balançava na poltrona, ouvindo as risadas de Quinn e Rachel perto da janela e as marteladas de Puck e Sam numa das vigas, Santana gritando-lhes instruções maldosamente. No segundo andar, podia escutar claramente Beth rindo de uma forma escandalosa, Rory imaginou que Hanna estivesse cuidando dela.

Bufou, sentindo-se mais sozinho do que nunca ao observar Sugar brincar com os cachos de Harmony, deitada em seu colo. Se pelo menos não pudesse ter uma delas, desejava que as duas se assumissem logo. Nenhuma pessoa que quisesse somente amizade olharia para a outra daquela forma.

— Oi, gente — disse Mercedes subitamente atrás da poltrona de Rory, fazendo o garoto sobressaltar. Seu tom de funeral a acompanhava outra vez. Agora, contudo, não estava com raiva, parecia simplesmente triste. — Onde está o Sam?

— Lá fora, arrumando a cerca — respondeu Harmony, distraída com os olhos apaixonados de Sugar.

— O walker de Hanna continua lá? — Mercedes indagou. O garoto achou estranha a pergunta, ela sempre reclamava do quão ruim era ter aquele monstro no quintal.

Sugar, também sem dar a devida atenção à Mercedes, assentiu. Rory mordeu o lábio. Algo estava _muito_ errado com a namorada do Sam, mas não sabia dizer o quê.

— Obrigada, gente — Mercedes agradeceu, e Rory achou que suas simples palavras significavam muito mais do que aparentavam.

Seu coração apertou quando viu a garota arrastar os pés pra fora da sala de estar. Harmony e Sugar continuavam em seu jogo bobo, mas Rory se levantara. Ele queria seguir Mercedes, impedi-la de sair da casa, porém seus pés pareciam fincados no chão.

Mercedes estava prestes a fazer algo terrível, e Rory sabia que não conseguiria evitar a tempo.

**24 de Março de 2012**

**Quintal dos Fundos, TN**

**04:12 PM**

— Rachel! Preste atenção no que está fazendo!

Os gritos de Quinn encheram os ouvidos de Rachel, fazendo-a se sobressaltar. Soltou um suspiro, irritada; só por que estava vendo Sam e Puck prendendo as vigas no chão a poucos metros dela e de Quinn, não significava que não via ou ouvia as preleções e reclamações dela.

— Suba um pouco a guarda — disse Quinn se aproximando dela e erguendo os braços de Rachel alguns centímetros.

Rachel queixou-se com um muxoxo. A arma que tinha arranjado há quase uma semana com Quinn no arsenal era pesada, cabia na mão dela perfeitamente, mas não deixava de ser difícil de carregar por aí. Ela não queria mais nenhuma arma em seu poder por um bom tempo.

Contudo, sabia que era necessário que pudesse saber atirar. Em uma situação de perigo, ela não saberia o que fazer se não sair gritando por todos os lados. Precisava disso, precisava aprender a se defender sozinha, por que sabia que Quinn não estaria ao lado dela sempre.

Pensando nisso, deixou os braços onde Quinn desejara que eles estivessem e atirou uma vez para o alvo que as duas haviam montado mais cedo, o sacolejo que a arma deu não a assustando tanto assim. O barulho, no entanto, continuava ensurdecedor.

— Pode abrir os olhos — recomendou Quinn rindo. Rachel nem se tocara que havia fechado os olhos. Ela abriu-os, hesitante, tentando discernir o alvo pintado de vermelho e colocado a uns dez metros delas. Não parecia haver marca de nenhum tiro nele. — Você não acertou. De novo.

Rachel ouviu a risada seca de Santana atrás dela. Olhou para ela e encontrou-a encostada a Brittany observando suas tentativas falhas de acertar o alvo quando, na verdade, deveriam estar ajudando Puck e Sam a trabalharem nas cercas quase prontas.

— Vá caçar o que fazer Santana — enxotou Quinn maldosamente, cumprimentando a amiga com seu costumeiro gesto obsceno. Rachel e Brittany fizeram caretas de reprovação.

— Eu ensinei as meninas a usarem armas, sabia Rachel? — disse Brittany, revirando os olhos para a namorada.

Rachel ergueu as sobrancelhas, impressionada. Ela ainda não se acostumara com essa Brittany inteligente, que sempre chegava com uma surpresa nova. Quinn assentiu seriamente à frase da garota, se esquecendo de Santana por um instante.

— Bizarro, eu sei — murmurou ela no ouvido de Rachel. — Mas é verdade. Santana! — Quinn gritou, assustando a garota. — Vá ajudar o coitado do Sam, anda!

— Beleza, _mamãe_ — zombou Santana, pegando a mão de Brittany e saindo do caminho de Quinn e Rachel.

Quinn assentiu convencidamente, o que fez Rachel rir. Porém, o momento de diversão acabara, tinha que voltar a tentar acertar o alvo a dez metros dela. Ao contrário do walker que havia enfrentado antes, o alvo não se movia, não chegava perto e nem ameaçava, o que deixava a garota bem menos preocupada.

Um gemido atrás dela fez os pêlos da sua nuca eriçar. É claro que o errante de Hanna continuava ali para pesquisa, mas Rachel não iria se acostumar com ele nunca. O walker estava preso, não podia andar nem um metro, porém, Rachel se aterrorizava toda hora que ele gemia perto dela.

— Vai, Rachel! — exclamou Quinn.

Rachel balançou a cabeça, esquecendo do morto-vivo atrás dela e puxou o ferrolho da sua pistola. Estreitou os olhos e tentou mirar outra vez no alvo. Atirou uma, duas vezes. Ouviu Quinn gritar ao seu lado, e animou-se, pois isso significava que ela havia acertado pelo menos uma das balas.

— Ok, não foi no centro do alvo, mas foi um começo depois desse tanto de tentativas — admitiu Quinn depois dar uma checada na placa de madeira que elas estavam usando.

— Por favor, não me lembre o número de tentativas — pediu ela, desviando os olhos de uma Quinn feliz, que vinha ao seu encontro com um sorriso maroto.

Quinn abriu a boca para falar, porém Rachel reagiu e tapou-lhe com a mão, rindo. A respiração de Quinn era fraca, contudo, a troca de olhares era intensa. Rachel demorou uns bons minutos para lembrar-se do por que estavam impedindo a garota de falar, os olhos amendoados dela a hipnotizam de uma maneira assustadora.

— Mais uma vez — disse Quinn por baixo de sua mão ao saírem do transe. Rachel se afastou dela, emburrada. Gastar quase um pente inteiro da arma não era o bastante por um dia, não? — Vamos Rachel, é só essa vez, para acabar com as balas logo.

— Essas balas não vão durar pra sempre, sabia? — ela retrucou, piscando para Quinn e puxando novamente o ferrolho da arma. — Eu deveria economizá-las.

— Só cale a boca e tente acertar o alvo — obrigou Quinn num tom sério que quase fez Rachel cair na risada.

Mas Rachel ficou quieta e se concentrou outra vez. Lembrou-se de quando estivera ali da primeira vez, com Quinn ao seu lado, o walker se aproximando rapidamente, o que Quinn dissera. Carregar, mirar, atirar. Era fácil, como fora da primeira vez. Menos desesperador, porém ainda assim fácil. Engoliu em seco, pôs sua péssima mira em foco e, quando ia apertar o gatilho, o grito de Quinn a fez perder toda a atenção no alvo.

**24 de Março de 2012**

**04:10 PM**

Mercedes não estava certa do que iria fazer. Não tinha certeza de nada por esses dias. Era o que mais odiava. Ela sempre fora tão concentrada e determinada nos planos para o seu futuro que o apocalipse todo tinha levado ela a surtar completamente.

Ela não queria viver mais. Não queria acordar todos os dias com a mesma expectativa de vida, que era praticamente nada. Ela não queria mais isso. O mundo apocalíptico era para gente como Quinn e Santana, viciadas numa aventura. Sobreviver não era para ela.

Desde Lima pensava nisso. Dia após dia, minuto sobre minuto, o que vivia na sua cabeça o medo de morrer. E durante uma das manhãs na mansão, sua mente determinou que não ia ter mais medo. Que iria aceitar a morte como uma grande amiga, algo esperado. Que não podia sentir pena de Sam ou de qualquer um dos garotos da casa, por que ela sabia que eles teriam força suficiente para seguir em frente.

Hanna veio. Mercedes podia sentir que estava perdendo Sam para a garota. Podia ver os olhos dele brilhando sempre que fitavam os belos olhos verdes dela. Um dia, há tempos atrás, o olhar do garoto cintilava daquela mesma maneira na direção dela. Aqueles não eram mais seus dias. Seu tempo passara, e não podia fazer nada. Tinha que aceitar que estava perdendo Sam.

Talvez nem fosse para eles ficarem juntos. Talvez Sam nem fosse sua alma gêmea. Apegara-se a ele por que era necessário; Mercedes e Sam precisavam de calor humano numa hora daquelas. Os dois não se necessitavam mais. Qualquer tipo de relacionamento entre os dois que acontecera não era mais real, Mercedes tinha que admitir isso para si.

Mercedes se olhou no espelho do banheiro. Usava a melhor roupa que havia encontrado na mala. Tinha que estar bonita, não é? Sentia-se bem, sua decisão já estava tomada. Olhou para a cama dela e de Sam e assentiu como se estivesse se despedindo. Uma pena não ter achado a arma do namorado. Teria que fazer do modo mais difícil.

Respirou fundo. Desceu as escadas lentamente, querendo adiar o que estava prestes a fazer. Ela estava decidida, mas nem por isso não ia deixar de se sentir um pouco assustada. Ela encontrou Rory, Harmony e Sugar na sala de estar, brincando e conversando entre si. Ele parecia deslocado, e ela não poderia não sentir pena de Rory. Perto da química maravilhosa entre Harmony e Sugar, poucos se sentiam à vontade, não se sentiam um intruso.

Pediu informações de onde Sam estava. Mais uma vez, o garoto se colocava no front para protegê-los. Trabalhava do lado de fora na cerca com Puck, Santana e Brittany. Ela também podia ouvir Rachel e Quinn atirando, brincando, às vezes gritando com Santana. Mercedes sorriu de forma agradecida e encaminhou pela porta da cozinha.

A mínima troca de olhares entre ela e Rory deu ao garoto grandes informações para o que iria fazer. Ele podia ser muito sensitivo quando queria. Ouviu os passos do garoto acompanhando-a para fora da casa. Ele queria impedi-la. Mercedes abaixou os olhos e sorriu, contida, mas continuou seu caminho.

— Mercedes... — ela o escutou chamar, num fiapo de voz.

— É uma escolha, Rory — disse Mercedes por cima do ombro. — Você deveria respeitá-la.

Continuou seu caminho sem olhar para trás.

Chegando ao quintal dos fundos, Mercedes observou o cuidado com que Quinn ajudava Rachel a atirar; a dificuldade com que Santana erguia as vigas no ar e as punha no chão, deixando para que Brittany as fincasse na terra. Mercedes não viu Sam e Puck, no entanto, e logo presumiu que eles estivessem terminando as cercas na parte da frente da mansão.

Caminhou alguns passos e achou o que procurava: o walker que Hanna prendera numa viga que eles não iriam utilizar. Ouvira Quinn no quarto de Hanna durante a manhã e sabia que Rachel provavelmente ia matá-lo no seu treinamento com armas dali a pouco.

— Olá — ela disse de mansinho, se aproximando do morto-vivo. A criatura fixou os olhos vazios nela e tentou avançar, mas a corda presa o parou. — Provavelmente você não vai gostar daqui, sabe? Os garotos são boas pessoas, no princípio são ótimos... mas eles são idiotamente _críticos_. Um deslize... e te condenam, sério.

O errante gemeu e tentou se libertar das cordas que o prendiam, pois Mercedes chegava cada vez mais perto dele, somente alguns passos na direção errada e seria atacada.

— Eu não pertenço a esse mundo. Não mais. Tá tudo muito louco para processar. Essa calmaria vai passar. E... eu posso ver nos olhos deles... também sabem que não sou daqui. Perderam todo o respeito por mim. Todos eles. Até meu namorado.

"Ele tenta ser legal, mas posso sentir. Sam Evans só está sendo condescendente comigo. Olha só... não faz nem uma semana aqui e ele já se apaixonou outra vez. Ele também acha que estou louca."

Ela lançou um olhar para Quinn e Rachel, as mais próximas dela. Estavam distraídas demais entre si para notar a aproximação dela com o walker. Mercedes sorriu complacente, dando um passo na direção do morto-vivo. Perto o bastante, mas ainda distante.

— Fui contra a trazerem você aqui — Mercedes disse, notando as roupas esfarrapadas do errante, os braços magros levantados à procura da carne que ela tinha. A pele translúcida no sol da tarde não assustava ela nem um pouco. Havia sido uma mulher, de uns vinte e cinco anos, talvez, antes de ter sido transformada. Talvez fosse uma das donas ricas de uma das mansões ali perto. Talvez fosse uma simples empregada que não tinha lugar mais para ir e acabara se escondendo no porão durante a fuga dos patrões. Não sabia sua história, não queria saber. — Agora, vejo que você foi a única que me sobrou para conversar. Eu me chamo Mercedes.

Mercedes deu dois passos fatais na direção da walker. O errante finalmente ergueu seus braços para atacá-la, pegando pelo pescoço. Ela deixou-se levar, sentindo a mordida dele em sua garganta. O sangue se esvaiu, os olhos de Mercedes foram fechando lentamente.

Escutou gritos, e reconheceu como sendo Quinn. O errante ainda a devorava com uma fome arrepiante, engolindo cada pedaço de carne seu como se não houvesse outro mais no planeta. Um tiro ensurdeceu o que restava de seus ouvidos. Caiu no chão como uma boneca de pano, o sangue pululando da jugular.

— Mercedes, não!

Seus olhos reviraram nas órbitas. A respiração falhava, o oxigênio não parecia mais chegar aos seus pulmões. A pouca sensibilidade que lhe restava avisou a ela que mãos a sacudiam pelos ombros.

— Só me... — ela arquejou fracamente — só me deixe morrer...

Mercedes pensou em dar um sorriso fraco. Não se lembrava de ter conseguiu ou não. Ela não via mais à sua frente Quinn ou o errante, mas, sim, sua família, morta ao que pareciam anos-luz antes, ainda em Lima, sorrindo de forma convidativa a ela.

Seu pai estendeu-lhe a mão.

Ela aceitou de bom grado.


	13. Funeral

**24 de Março de 2012**

**Quintal dos Fundos, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**04:30 PM**

O grito de Quinn fez Rachel virar. A cena que ela encontrou a fez arfar, assustada.

O walker de Hanna devorara o pescoço de Mercedes com vontade. Os braços da garota estavam abaixados, não oferecendo resistência. Os olhos viravam nas órbitas. Rachel deu um passo para trás, aterrorizada, abaixando sua pistola.

Quinn pegou a arma que Rachel segurava e deu um tiro certeiro no errante. Mercedes desgrudou-se dele e caiu no chão. Rachel estava com medo de se aproximar. Ela agonizava no chão, o sangue espirrava de seu pescoço; a carne tão exposta que, mesmo de longe, Rachel via os ossos de seus ombros.

Rachel permaneceu no mesmo lugar, mas Quinn correu para ela. Sacudiu os ombros ensanguentados de Mercedes, gritou desesperada — e esse foi o único som que fez Rachel se mexer, avançando uns poucos passos —, porém Mercedes deu seu último suspiro ali, no quintal dos fundos da mansão, implorando para que Quinn lhe deixasse morrer.

— Mas que porra é...? — A exclamação irritada de Santana pôde ser ouvida assim que ela virou a esquina da casa.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Santana percebesse o que acontecera. Ela arregalou os olhos para arma de Rachel caída no chão, depois para o walker morto, em seguida para as mãos cheias de sangue de Quinn e, por fim, o corpo de Mercedes estirado.

Brittany, que chegara logo atrás da namorada aos pulos, soltou um grito de terror e agarrou o braço de Santana com força.

— Ah, meu Deus — ela exclamou, avançando em passos lentos na direção do corpo de Mercedes.

Quinn se levantou, olhando para as mãos, abalada; os olhos dela cintilavam de lágrimas. O coração de Rachel apertou, mas continuava a uma distância considerável da cena bizarra que acontecera, parando na metade do caminho para pegar sua pistola jogada no chão por Quinn.

— Ei, o que tá...?

Escutar o grito desesperado de Quinn havia sido uma experiência assombrosa, mas nada superou a expressão horrorizada nem o grito de desespero de Sam. Ele largou a pá que levava no ombro e, mesmo com Puck tentando segurá-lo, se desvencilhou do garoto e tropeçou nos seus pés, derrapando segundos antes ao chegar perto do corpo de Mercedes.

— Não, Mercedes, não! — Sam gritava; a dor em sua voz atingindo Rachel em cheio. — Mercedes, acorde, por favor! Por favor!

A cena era horrivelmente deprimente. Sam sacudindo o corpo da namorada, na esperança de que ela pudesse voltar de alguma forma — e ela voltaria, todos sabiam, essa era a maior preocupação —; Santana, Brittany abraçadas a um lado, chorando; Puck olhando para Sam com o semblante complacente; Quinn com as mãos ensangüentadas perto de Sam, tentando tirá-lo dali; e Rachel, sem saber o que fazer, segurando a pistola como se ainda pudesse haver outras ameaças por perto.

Ela olhou para a porta dos fundos da mansão e encontrou Rory, Harmony e Sugar observando o que acontecia no quintal, cada um parecendo mais perturbado que o outro. Rory tinha as mãos no bolso e tentava não chorar. Por outro lado, Sugar se abraçava à Harmony com força e chorava em seu peito; esta lhe afagando os cabelos, também um tanto chorosa.

— Ela vai voltar. — Sam levantou a cabeça para eles, decidido. As lágrimas caíam pelas suas bochechas, mas concordou com o que dizia. — Todo mundo sabe o que acontece, ela vai voltar.

— Mas não será ela, Sam — Quinn retrucou lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de dois anos. — Não vai ser a garota que você amava, será um...

— Ela vai voltar — o garoto repetiu, não dando atenção à Quinn. Abaixou a cabeça outra vez e acariciou os cabelos cheios de sangue de Mercedes. — Ela vai voltar.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi o pior que Rachel já teve a infelicidade de participar. Ninguém queria sair dali, nenhum deles queria ir para a mansão. Todos estavam esperando o pior. Como uma bomba-relógio, só esperando o último tique para que pudessem finalmente sair do transe e decidir o que fariam em seguida.

E então, distraindo todos eles com sua beleza estonteante, Hanna surgiu no portal carregando Beth no colo, o semblante confuso.

— Solte Beth! — Santana gritou no mesmo instante, aproximando de Hanna a passos largos. Hanna a encarou, perplexa. — Agora! Dê ela a Harmony!

Ainda em estado de choque, Hanna fez o que lhe foi mandado. Harmony se desvencilhou de Sugar e pegou Beth, que, devido à gritaria de Santana, começara a chorar.

— Você causou isso — acusou Santana, agora tão perto de Hanna que seus narizes se tocavam. — Você matou Mercedes.

— Santana — alertou Quinn, apreensiva. — Pare com isso...

— Você trouxe essa merda pra cá — continuou a garota, sem se importar com os avisos da amiga. — Você chegou aqui e Mercedes começou a se sentir péssima. É tudo culpa sua.

Rachel tinha que admirar a paz que havia no rosto de Hanna. Se Santana estivesse lhe acusando de tais coisas, ela já estaria longe, provavelmente com as calças sujas. Ela engoliu em seco, o único som que quebrava o silêncio novamente imposto eram os soluços de Beth e os balbucios sem sentido de Sam para Mercedes. Santana permanecia encarando Hanna na mesma proximidade de antes. Nenhuma das duas parecia querer retroceder um passo.

— Você tem razão — Hanna disse por fim, soltando um suspiro e baixando a cabeça. — Foi um erro deixar um walker aqui, sabendo que não teria muito a se fazer sem o aparato necessário.

— Que bom que viu isso agora — revidou Santana com desdém.

— Santana, chega — cortou Quinn com firmeza. Sua mão jazia esquecida no ombro de Sam. — Por favor.

Só o toque de Brittany fez a garota se afastar de Hanna, e mesmo assim, ficou longe dela lançando um último olhar de ódio na sua direção. Contudo, antes que pudesse xingar ou dizer mais alguma coisa, Sam soltou um grito e se encolheu longe de Mercedes. Rachel entendeu um segundo mais tarde o que acontecia: ela tinha acordado como walker.

Rachel levantou sua pistola e tentou mirar na testa de Mercedes, porém o clique da arma não disparou nenhuma bala. Esquecera de que a última bala fora usada minutos antes por Quinn para matar o errante de Hanna.

— Segurem-no! — gritou Quinn alarmada, empurrando Sam para longe do walker Mercedes, que já abrira os olhos e gemia, procurando por suas primeiras vítimas.

Rory e Puck agiram rápido. Enquanto Sam esperneava e tentava chegar perto de Mercedes novamente, os dois o prenderam numa chave de braço perfeita. Mercedes agora se sentara e observava o local com os olhos cinzentos. Eles focalizaram Quinn, a mais perto dela.

Os sentidos de Rachel aguçaram. Ela não tinha a pistola, mas a adaga que Quinn lhe dera estava atada à sua perna naquele momento. Num movimento rápido, tirou-a do coldre e deu um passo na direção do walker. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente, ela não sabia se conseguiria fazer aquilo.

Quinn se rastejou pelo chão, desesperada. Os outros observavam em choque, longe demais para poderem ajudar. Rachel respirou fundo, e no segundo seguinte, ultrapassava Quinn e chegara aos pés do walker, olhando-o por cima com pena.

— Me desculpe — disse Rachel num murmúrio antes de enfiar a faca na cabeça de Mercedes.

O som do objeto perfurando o cérebro era mais estranho do que o da arma em si. Rachel tentou não prestar atenção, mas o silêncio deles não era tão alto quanto o barulho do crânio sendo perfurado, do cérebro sendo esmagado, do corpo finalmente inerte caindo no chão.

— O que faremos agora? — perguntou quando conseguiu tirar a faquinha da cabeça de Mercedes, limpando-a na calça.

— Queimaremos — respondeu Brittany.

Rachel arregalou os olhos para ela. O mesmo fez Sam e Quinn. O garoto parou de gritar por um instante.

— Não! — disse Rory, indignado, relaxando um pouco a chave de Sam. Rachel não notara antes, mas o garoto mantinha uma expressão culpada no rosto. — Ela era nossa amiga, não podemos simplesmente jogá-la com os outros walkers que matamos.

— Não queimamos os nossos — apoiou Quinn. O olhar da garota se encontrava em Sam, que pedia desesperadamente por alguma justiça.

— Estranho, por que eu não me lembro de termos enterrado Mike, Artie ou Tina propriamente — alfinetou Santana, do lado da namorada. — Ou Kurt e Blaine, quando os encontramos na estrada.

Quinn crispou os lábios e olhou diretamente para Santana, com raiva.

— Os tempos mudam — disse ela friamente. Ela olhou para o céu, que começara a escurecer. — Nós vamos enterrá-la amanhã pela parte da manhã. Alguém é contra?

Ninguém fez alguma objeção, nem mesmo Santana e Brittany, tão ativamente contra minutos antes. Beth, que havia parado de chorar por um tempo, voltara a se sacudir e gritar nos braços de Harmony. Hanna olhava para Quinn respeitosamente, como se tivesse orgulhosa de algo.

— Ótimo — disse Quinn, tentando limpar o sangue coagulado das mãos na barra da calça. — Puck, Rory, leve Sam para o quarto. Fiquem com ele. Hanna, arranje um cobertor para que possamos cobrir o corpo de Mercedes. Harmony e Sugar, por favor, cuidem de Beth para mim. E Brittany e Santana...

Ela olhou condescendente para Santana. Rachel não soube dizer quando quanto tempo as duas ficaram se encarando.

— Cuidem do jantar hoje.

**24 de Março de 2012**

**Segundo Andar, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**07:02 PM**

Não era possível. Não, aquilo tudo era apenas um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo do qual ele não conseguia acordar. Ele fechou e abriu os olhos tantas vezes que eles começaram a coçar. Queria acordar, queria achar Mercedes ao lado dele na cama.

Mas no fundo, ele sabia que não podia.

Tentou se desvencilhar do abraço apertado de Puck durante todo o percurso do quintal dos fundos ao seu quarto. Não queria entrar, não com a imagem do corpo de Mercedes caído ao seu lado, completamente ensangüentado, soltando pedaços de carne de seu ombro e pescoço.

Ele ainda tinha nas mãos sangue dela. Ainda tinha a imagem do rosto da garota, tão bizarramente calmo e sofrido ao mesmo tempo, em sua cabeça. Sam não queria estar perto de ninguém, só de Mercedes, e sabia a única coisa que o faria ficar próximo dela novamente: a morte.

Quinn não deixou Sam chegar perto dela quando Mercedes deu seu primeiro gemido e voltou dos mortos. Jogou ele para longe, temendo que fizesse alguma loucura. Sam não iria fazer nada. Somente pediria desculpas à Mercedes. Por ter se deixado levar por uma garota bonita, por ter esquecido o quanto maravilhosa sua namorada era. Sam queria dizer um último "eu te amo".

— Me deixe voltar! — gritou desvairado quando Puck o jogou para dentro do quarto. Sam tropeçou e caiu em cima da cama. — Eu preciso falar com ela, por favor!

— Cara, ela tá morta — afirmou Puck, olhando significadamente para Rory. O garoto assentiu e saiu do quarto. — Não vai adiantar falar nada para ela agora.

Sam abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la. As lágrimas, que haviam parado quando viu Hanna encobrir o corpo de Mercedes, voltaram sem constrangimento. Sam caiu de costas na cama, abraçando o travesseiro mais próximo. Puck ficou observando-o de longe.

Odiava admitir, mas Puck estava certo. Terrivelmente certo. Sam não poderia mais falar nada a Mercedes. Nem um terço do quanto ele a amava, nem o quanto queria ter filhos um dia. Ele não podia mais nem contar a ela que todas as noites antes de dormir, ele juntava as mãos em palmas e agradecia pela garota ter salvado ele da cidade, pelos dois terem conseguido sobreviver durante tanto tempo.

Agora estava tudo perdido, jogado às sombras.

— Não posso ficar aqui, Puck — Sam murmurou por fim. — Não posso dormir aqui.

Com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro, Sam duvidou que o garoto tivesse entendido alguma coisa. Para a sua surpresa, Puck respondeu:

— Entendo. Nós temos um quarto livre no terceiro andar, se você quiser. Ou posso oferecer meu quarto.

Assentiu, forçando seu corpo a corresponder seus pensamentos. Logo estava de pé. Não sabia por que, mas tremia dos pés à cabeça. Ele olhou para Puck, desolado, e, quando percebeu, se abraçava ao garoto tão forte que pensou que o quebraria.

Sentiu ser carregado para fora do quarto. Tudo no corpo dele doía; tudo machucava sua mente. Ele estava cansado, desejava poder dormir e esquecer o inferno que aquele dia havia sido. Desejava poder acordar no outro dia com Mercedes ao seu lado.

Sam chorou mais um pouco para aliviar a dor antes de entrar no quarto de Puck. Fechou os olhos e ouviu Puck fazer a ronda no corredor e entrar no quarto de meia em meia hora. Sam não jantou. Ele ouviu as discussões vindas do andar de baixo, mas não distinguiu quem brigava.

Acabou por dormir chorando.

**24 de Março de 2012**

**Sala de Jantar, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**07:31 PM**

— Ainda não acredito que ela fez isso — Harmony disse. Ela continuava em estado de choque. Sugar, ao lado dela, assentiu abalada.

Quinn preferiu não comentar. Comia seu macarrão instantâneo feito por Brittany sem vontade. Não por que estava ruim ou sem molho, e sim por que o gosto de sua boca era tão desagradável que nada podia superá-lo.

Aparentemente, todos estavam no mesmo humor. Ela não podia culpá-los por isso. O silêncio, quebrado apenas pelo som da mastigação, perturbava Quinn. Sentava-se na ponta da mesa (lugar antes ocupado por Sam), mas nunca havia se sentido tão culpada por tomar o lugar de alguém. Era errado estar ali, sabia. Com as memórias daquele tarde tão vívidas nas mentes dos outros, ficava difícil tomar alguma liderança ali.

Rory e Puck estavam com Sam. Quinn ouvira os gritos do garoto sendo levado para dentro enquanto lavava suas mãos no banheiro do andar de baixo. Escutava os choros e berros, e fazia tudo para controlar suas lágrimas.

Seus olhos ardiam. Somente quando Rachel finalmente a deixou sozinha, em suas próprias ordens, Quinn sucumbiu. Precisava manter a calma, porém, parecia inacreditável que Mercedes se atacaria daquela forma, machucando Sam a tal ponto que não deixara sequer um corpo para enterrar.

— É tudo minha culpa.

Rory apareceu misteriosamente à porta da sala de jantar, tirando Quinn de seus pensamentos. Ele não foi à cozinha para pegar a parte de seu macarrão, simplesmente sentou-se na cadeira livre ao lado de Hanna e afundou o rosto nos braços. A garota levantou as sobrancelhas para ele.

— Mercedes falou com a gente antes de sair — Rory continuou; a voz saía abafada. Pelo "a gente", Quinn presumiu que fossem Harmony, Sugar e ele. — Eu _senti_ que ela iria fazer algo. Tentei impedi-la, mas ela não me ouviu. Se eu tivesse sido um pouco mais firme...

Um ruído contido informou a Quinn que Rory começara a chorar. Ela olhou perplexa para Rachel, que retribuiu o olhar em igual choque. Hanna deu tapinhas no ombro do garoto, sem graça.

— Não é sua culpa, Rory — ela disse bondosamente.

— É pura verdade, Rory — apoiou Santana, levantando os olhos subitamente para Hanna, maldosa. Brittany tentou-lhe impedir de falar, mas a garota continuou: — Não leve a culpa de outras pessoas nas costas.

— Santana! — exclamou Brittany antes que Quinn o fizesse.

Santana voltou sua atenção à namorada. As duas se encararam por longos minutos. Quinn nunca tinha visto tanta raiva em seus olhos durante uma singular troca de olhares. Nenhuma das duas, no entanto, iria desistir tão cedo.

— Está do lado dela também? — Santana se levantara e apontava para Hanna descaradamente. A garota, por outro lado, parecia não dar importância e continuava acariciando as costas de Rory, consolando-o. Rachel, Sugar e Harmony estavam mortalmente quietas. — À tarde, que eu me lembro, nós estávamos do mesmo lado. Vai deixar com que essa garota foda com a gente outra vez?

— Santana, por favor — pediu Brittany, elevando a voz e olhando diretamente para a namorada, determinada.

Quinn não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para Rachel, pedindo ajuda silenciosamente, mas a garota apenas meneou a cabeça, assustada. Ela nunca vira Santana e Brittany discutirem, muito menos com aqueles tons tão acusatórios. Rory levantara a cabeça e enxugara as lágrimas, afastando um pouco a mão de Hanna de seu ombro. Sugar era a única que ainda mexia com o macarrão, dando ele a Beth, que acompanhava a cena em completo silêncio.

— Isso não é sobre Hanna, agora fique quieta. — Brittany puxou a camisa de Santana, fazendo com que ela sentasse à força.

A técnica de Brittany não funcionou nem dez segundos: Santana se desvencilhou da namorada, tremendo de fúria. Abriu a boca, olhou fixamente para Quinn, pronta para dizer algo, mas parou na metade da primeira palavra. A saída dela raivosa deu por encerrada a discussão. Brittany a seguiu, pedindo desculpas à Hanna. Beth voltara a chorar.

Ninguém quis terminar a refeição depois da pequena briga. Rory e Rachel arrumaram a mesa. Incrivelmente, ela o consolou melhor do que Hanna. Sugar e Harmony subiram logo após Hanna (e Quinn poderia jurar que vira um lastro de lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas dela), levando Beth para o quarto de Quinn, já que a garotinha dormira assim que elas conseguiram acalmá-la.

Quinn englobou Rachel em seus braços quando ela lavou a última louça. Seu olhar encontrou o de Rory, e ele agradeceu com um aceno, Quinn sequer sabia o quê. Retribuiu com um sorriso fraco. Ela deu um beijo na testa de Rachel e subiu as escadas junto dela, se perguntando o que teria de enfrentar no dia seguinte.

**25 de Março de 2012**

**Quintal dos Fundos, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**07:43 AM**

Puck limpou o suor da testa com as costas da mão, cansado. Presumia que não era nem oito horas da manhã, mas a forma que ele suava fazia pensar que estava debaixo de um sol de meio-dia. Suspirou, exausto, e continuou a cavar a cova para o corpo de Mercedes.

Quinn queria trabalhar por conta própria em tudo que estivesse relacionado ao enterro, mas Puck a impediu. Fazia tempo que ela não passava um tempo com Beth, então resolveu se oferecer para o trabalho enquanto a garota esquecia-se do mundo com a filha. Mandara Rory ir vigiar Sam e agora se esforçava sozinho na cova.

Tirou mais três pás cheias de terra do buraco que se formava. Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Um pouco mais e conseguiria a altura necessária para poder enterrar Mercedes. Puck parou por um instante e olhou por cima do buraco, exprimindo uma careta ao notar o embrulho feito de lençol a alguns metros dele. Era estranho imaginar que a namorada do melhor amigo se encontrava nele. Mais estranho ainda era pensar que ela havia feito aquilo para se livrar do mundo em que viviam.

Puck não se demorou encarando o corpo de Mercedes. Ele achava injusto o que a garota tinha feito. Ela só tinha pensado nela, nunca em Sam ou nos outros. Ela não sabia a conseqüência que seu ato causaria neles, e jamais iria saber. Era errado se livrar da sua dor e se esquecer o que ela poderia causar às outras pessoas.

— Finalmente! — exclamou ele minutos depois, quando percebeu que estava a sete palmos do chão. Puck jogou a pá primeiro e deu um impulso, subindo logo após. Observou, orgulhoso, a sepultura que tinha cavado, pegou outra vez a pá e voltou para dentro da mansão, deixando ela perto da porta dos fundos.

Encontrou Sugar e Harmony cochichando na cozinha, preparando o café-da-manhã deles. Cumprimentou-as, deprimido, pois nunca teria uma chance com nenhuma delas, e passou direto para a sala de estar, onde Quinn e Rachel brincavam com Beth. Quinn pegara um violão da sala de música e tocava uma melodia suave, impressionando Rachel e a garotinha, que fazia exclamações e pedia por mais.

— Tudo pronto — disse ele, sentindo-se péssimo por interromper o momento delas. Quinn ergueu a cabeça para o garoto. — Podemos enterrá-la agora.

Quinn pôs o violão de lado e assentiu, se levantando. Beth fitou a mãe, parecendo entender a importância da conversa que Quinn estava tendo no momento.

— Rachel, chame Hanna e as garotas — Quinn ordenou, pegando a filha no colo. — Puck, suba até o quarto de Sam e avise-o.

Puck fez um aceno com a cabeça, um tanto chateado. Não queria ter de encontrar Sam completamente deprimido outra vez. O garoto era seu melhor amigo — e talvez até fosse certo que ele ficasse de luto pelas últimas horas —, mas, tal como ele superara a morte de Shelby, Sam ia superar a morte de Mercedes. Sam tinha que seguir em frente, como os outros seguiram. Era a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Puck chegou ao seu quarto e não encontrou Sam, tampouco Rory. Correu os olhos pelo cômodo, preocupado, e notou a silhueta de Sam no espelho do banheiro. Avançou lentamente, pigarreando para chamar a atenção do garoto.

— Pode entrar.

A voz de Sam era abatida. Puck empurrou a porta com cuidado e viu um Sam vestindo um terno coberto de poeira se olhando no espelho de modo deprimente. Ele franziu a testa, se perguntando onde ele tinha arranjado o terno e por que o vestira.

— Achei-o no guarda-roupa — respondeu Sam aos pensamentos de Puck, sem tirar os olhos do espelho. Terminava de arrumar a gravata. — Imaginei que seria adequado. Mercedes sempre dizia que gostava de me ver arrumado.

— Cara, tire o pó, então. — Puck entrou no banheiro e espanou o ombro direito de Sam, a poeira fazendo seus olhos lacrimejarem. Ele fez isso por mais alguns minutos, até que o terno estivesse limpo. — Agora tá melhor.

Sam agradeceu com um aceno. Um sorriso mínimo surgiu em seu rosto. Puck bateu nas costas dele, sem saber o que dizer. Nenhum deles havia acendido uma vela para Shelby, nem tido um funeral falso numa homenagem a ela. Puck nem ao menos salvara uma parte de seu corpo para que pudesse fazer jus à namorada mais tarde.

— Você perdeu sua namorada — disse Sam de repente, virando-se para Puck. — Como consegue viver?

— Graças ao meu senso de humor maravilhoso e à minha saúde de ferro — respondeu Puck com uma risadinha. Sam revirou os olhos. — É assim, Sam. Aprenda. Nesse mundo, temos que nos dar ao luxo de agradecer o que temos e jamais desejar mais. Olhe só para você, salvou Hanna, Harmony e provavelmente todos nós. Perdemos um, mas temos outros para nos apoiar.

Puck deu de ombros e saiu do banheiro, deixando Sam sozinho. O garoto esperou na porta do quarto pacientemente. Rory passou por ele, e até pensou em puxá-lo e dá-lo um soco por ter deixado Sam por conta própria no quarto, mas desistiu no último minuto. Não adiantaria nada bater num garoto de quinze anos antes de descer para um funeral.

Sam reapareceu, os olhos cintilando de lágrimas, porém firme. Ele conseguiu esforçar um sorriso lacrimoso para Puck, que o abraçou, sem constrangimento. Sam precisava daquilo, sabia.

— É agora — disse Sam com a voz embargada. Arrumou a gravata outra vez e limpou os olhos. Puck, estranhamente, sentiu um imenso orgulho daquele garoto.

**25 de Março de 2012**

**Segundo Andar, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**07:37 AM**

— Eu sinto muito. Fui uma idiota, eu não devia ter gritado com você na frente de todo mundo, ainda mais daquela forma...

— Santana...

— Na verdade, eu não acredito que deveria ter gritado com você de forma _alguma_, mas você sabe que aquela garota me irrita pra caralho e só de pensar que você estaria concordando com ela e...

— Santana...

— Não, eu sinto muito. Sinto muito mesmo. Eu prometo que não vou voltar a gritar com você, Brittany, jamais. Ah, além disso...

— Santana! — gritou Brittany, perdendo a paciência. A namorada a encarou, surpresa, mas logo abaixou os olhos, envergonhada.

Brittany revirou os olhos. Santana elevava muita coisa a extremos desnecessários. Como na noite anterior, em que se recusara a dormir no quarto das duas e havia passado a noite no sofá da sala. Era uma briga muito estúpida, para falar a verdade. Brittany tinha corrido atrás de Santana para fazê-la acalmar, contudo, a única coisa que conseguira tinha sido outra saída furiosa da garota.

E agora, na manhã seguinte, Santana a acordara batendo à porta com tanta insistência que pensou que a mansão estava desabando. Ela mal teve tempo para vestir seu roupão cor de rosa quando a namorada entrou desesperada no quarto, soltando palavras para todos os lados. Tentara sossegá-la, mas aparentemente tinha sido inútil.

— Não precisa se desculpar por nada — disse ela gentilmente. — Eu sei o quanto você não gosta de Hanna, vive reclamando dela.

Santana riu, aliviada. Brittany abraçou a garota pela cintura e lhe deu um selinho.

— Mas você não me deixou irritada ontem — continuou Brittany enquanto Santana deitava a cabeça na curva de seu ombro. — Você tá sempre acostumada a gritar com todo mundo, e com os acontecimentos mais recentes, imaginei que tivesse pensado o que sentiria se fosse eu...

Brittany se interrompeu. Santana ergueu a cabeça, parecendo um pouco perdida. Ela xingou-se mentalmente por ter dito o que havia dito. Obviamente, tocar no ponto fraco de Santana — ela própria, Brittany — não havia sido muito inteligente no momento. E não deu outra: os olhos de Santana se encheram de lágrimas e ela repousou a cabeça no peito de Brittany, fungando.

— Ok, acho que por essa eu tenho que pedir desculpas — falou ela, apertando mais Santana ao corpo dela. — Foi mal.

— Tá tudo bem — respondeu a outra com a voz rouca.

Brittany sentiu o hálito quente da namorada em seu pescoço. Ela levantou a cabeça de Santana para dar-lhe outro beijo, dessa vez mais demorado.

— Uou! — exclamou alguém ao abrir a porta do quarto. Brittany se desgrudou de Santana e encontrou Rachel com a expressão chocada para elas. Santana limpou as lágrimas e olhou com superioridade para a garota. — Foi mal, gente, mas, hm, Puck já terminou a sepultura. Hm, vamos enterrar... ahm, agora...

E saiu do quarto. Brittany olhou para a namorada, embaraçada com a reação de Rachel. Se não estivesse numa situação tão deprimente, até teria rido da garota.

Ao invés disso, contudo, apertou a mão de Santana contra a sua e desceu as escadas na direção do quintal dos fundos, onde todos eles já se encontravam. O corpo de Mercedes estava ao lado da sepultura que, pelo que Rachel dissera, Puck cavara. Sam era amparado por Quinn e Puck; Rory e Hanna conversavam a um canto mais afastado; Harmony e Sugar tomavam conta de Beth.

— Todo mundo está aqui? Ótimo — falou Quinn, se aproximando, ainda que receosa, da cova de Mercedes. Ela recebeu um olhar corajoso de Rachel. — Eu, hm, acredito que deveríamos falar algumas palavras... Algo que lembre Mercedes a vocês, a garota audaciosa e diva do nosso antigo Glee.

E assim, cada um falou um pouco. Quinn mencionou a vez que ajudara Mercedes a superar o problema de comida com as Cheerios; ela também chorou um pouco e foi consolada por Rachel. Puck, pelo jeito, não havia se esquecido de quando namorara a garota — uma coisa que Brittany sequer se lembrava mais —, elogiando sua personalidade.

Santana foi a terceira a falar. Chegou próximo ao corpo da garota e cantarolou uma das canções que Brittany se recordava vagamente, algo que Santana cantava para ela quando estava com medo durante a infância delas. Tal como Quinn, não suportou muito a dor e buscou um abrigo nos braços da namorada. Brittany falou pouco, no entanto. Não tinha muitas lembranças com Mercedes, gostava dela, gostava de ela ter cuidado delas enquanto viva, e sempre a agradeceria por ter feito pouco, mas, ainda assim, muito.

Rory, Harmony e Sugar disseram palavras rápidas. Brittany tinha a impressão de que Hanna estava ali apenas para terminar o serviço; a garota permanecia em seu canto, em silêncio. Rachel não se demorou, e deu logo espaço para que Sam se despedisse. Os olhos do garoto, como sempre, brilhavam de lágrimas. Tentou várias vezes dizer algo, porém sempre se traía. Por fim, quando julgou necessário enterrar Mercedes de uma vez só, abaixou-se para ficar perto do corpo e passou a mão por sua cabeça.

Quinn, Hanna e Puck desceram delicadamente o corpo da garota na sepultura. Puck recomeçou seu trabalho, agora jogando terra sobre o corpo recém-enterrado de Mercedes. Brittany olhou para cima e viu o céu, brilhando intensamente sobre si. O sol quase a cegava. Era injusto, pensou. Um dia tão bonito, para estar numa situação daquelas, em um mundo daqueles.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, lembrando-se de quando se hospedara na reserva florestal, parecendo-lhe anos antes. O que Santana havia lhe dito martelou na sua cabeça. Talvez a namorada estivesse certa, então. Talvez Deus não estivesse sendo justo com nenhum deles.


	14. The Calm After

**27 de Março de 2012**

**Cozinha, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**11:16 AM**

— Pessoal! — Quinn chamou a atenção deles, que ocupavam a cozinha e conversavam em pequenos grupos. Ela bateu uma colher na panela mais próxima; todos silenciaram quase que instantaneamente. — Valeu pela atenção. É o seguinte: agora que, hm — Quinn lançou um olhar de relance na direção de Sam —, nós perdemos Mercedes, não temos mais ninguém para fazer, digamos, tarefas domésticas. Eu sei que alguns de vocês ajudavam, mas era ela que cuidava de tudo.

Quinn fez uma pausa, olhando para cada um de seus amigos com admiração. Ela pigarreou e continuou:

— Obviamente, precisaremos dividir as tarefas. Sem condomínio para ir ou viagens longas e cercas, creio que seria um bom recomeço para nós. Vamos cuidar dessa casa e mantê-la viva e funcionando nos moldes até sei lá quando isso continuar.

Seus amigos ainda permaneciam em silêncio. Quinn se perguntou se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Sentiu Rachel pegar sua mão, e o calor de seus corpos se tocando — o mínimo que fosse — deu a Quinn a energia necessária para prosseguir.

Ela se soltou de Rachel e abriu o notebook emprestado de Hanna. A bateria estava quase acabando, mas, com alguma sorte, Brittany iria ligar o gerador aquela noite e o computador estaria carregado outra vez. Quinn estreitou os olhos para achar a planilha que ela formulara junto com Hanna, onde informava os horários e atividades de cada um para o próximo mês.

— Aqui — ela murmurou para si ao encontrar. Levantou os olhos para a turma estranhamente silenciosa e disse: — Muito bem, galera, os últimos dois dias têm sido uma loucura, mas as coisas vão se organizar. Pelo menos espero. — Quinn direcionou seu olhar a Santana, irritada. A garota apenas deu de ombros. — Para os próximos dois dias, quem fará o almoço será Brittany e Rachel; quem cuidará de Beth serei eu e Puck; e quem limpará a cerca hoje à noitinha será Hanna e Santana.

Santana arregalou os olhos. Abriu a boca, pronta para reclamar, mas Brittany a impediu com um aperto de mãos — que, pelo que Quinn viu de longe, deveria ter doído, e muito. Hanna deu um sorriso sereno; Santana bufou e se aconchegou no abraço de Brittany.

Aquela ideia de pôr as duas juntas tinha vindo de Brittany. Quinn estava preocupada em colocá-las o mais longe possível uma da outra, e então, Brittany chegou e praticamente implorou para que as pusesse no mesmo grupo, em qualquer lugar, em qualquer tarefa. Ela, que também queria ver Santana se dando bem com Hanna, não pôde recusar.

Rory levantou a mão, confuso.

— Dá licença Quinn... Mas não deveria haver nossos nomes aí? — Ele apontou para Harmony, Sugar e Sam, além dele próprio.

Quinn checou o notebook outra vez. Bateu com a mão na cabeça, xingando-se mentalmente.

— Sugar e Harmony... jantar hoje e amanhã — respondeu Quinn, olhando duas vezes para ter certeza. — Rory e Sam... dia de folga?

— Imaginei que seria interessante algum tempo de folga para nós — disse Hanna, sorrindo. Quinn franziu a testa para ela.

— É, porque nos últimos dias estamos trabalhando pra caralho, né — retrucou Santana sarcasticamente, revirando os olhos.

Quinn suspirou, cansada. Não importava muito; Hanna sabia que, tanto Quinn quanto Santana, queriam um tempo para poder ficar com Rachel e Brittany sem nenhuma tarefa interromper-lhes. Havia sido um bom gesto da parte dela.

— Ok, vocês estão liberados — disse Quinn. Puck correu para sair logo e verificar Beth, ainda dormindo. — Rachel... se não for pedir muito, fique aqui.

Santana ergueu as sobrancelhas para Quinn, inquiridora, mas ela simplesmente a respondeu com um gesto obsceno. Parar variar, Rachel torceu o nariz para a amizade estranha entre elas, no entanto, fez o que lhe foi mandado e continuou sentada na cadeira da cozinha.

— Você tá fazendo um ótimo trabalho — elogiou Rachel antes que Quinn começasse a falar. — Sam continua meio deprimido por causa da morte de Mercedes, eu acho que não teria alguém mais capacitado para o cargo do que você.

Aquele elogio eliminou tudo o que Quinn queria falar para Rachel naquele momento. Passou alguns minutos observando o sorriso contido da garota apaixonadamente, quando Rachel tossiu, começando a sentir-se envergonhada pela fixação de Quinn. Pigarreou, sentindo as orelhas ficarem vermelhas, e disse:

— Eu, hm... obrigada... — Quinn pegou a mão de Rachel sobre a mesa e a acariciou entre as suas. — Não era sobre isso que queria falar, no entanto.

Quinn fitou os olhos chocolates e brilhantes de Rachel. Agradecia todos os dias por estar acordando ao lado dela num lugar relativamente calmo no meio daquele inferno todo. Às vezes, por uma infelicidade de sua mente, acabava por pensar no hospital, no começo de tudo, quando Rachel era mais uma garota internada e Quinn era sua melhor amiga que a visitava quando lhe era permitido.

Perguntava-se o que podia ter acontecido se nenhum vírus zumbi tivesse espalhado pela Terra e Rachel saísse do coma no mundo normal de antes. Se Rachel se lembraria dela, da forte amizade que partilharam. Se alguma força mágica do universo faria com que a garota terminasse com Finn e percebesse que as duas pertenciam uma a outra. Talvez até fosse impossível, entretanto, ela, Quinn, nunca iria desistir. Uma única chance com Rachel Berry era melhor que nada, certo?

Certo. E era por isso que ela tinha que fazer valer a que ela havia ganhado agora.

— No fim da tarde... — Quinn começou nervosa, tirando as mãos de cima das de Rachel e as esfregando entre si — pode ficar comigo, no n-nosso... digo, digo, meu!... — ela balançou a cabeça, decepcionada; a outra garota riu — quarto? Tenho uma surpresa para você.

As sobrancelhas de Rachel arquearam e ela parou de rir na hora. Quinn voltou a se xingar mentalmente, por ter sido tão idiota e não ter pedido o que queria naquele momento, até Rachel assentir. Ela deu um pulinho na cadeira, animada.

— Qualquer coisa por você, Quinn. — Rachel se levantou e beijou a testa da garota. Quinn ficou paralisada, sorrindo bobamente. — Bem, chame Brittany para mim, por que é hora de caçar alguma coisa para o almoço!

Quinn obedeceu prontamente. Ah, como ela sentia falta da Rachel Berry decidida do Glee Club. Mas não mais. Por que, de alguma forma, essa Rachel parecia estar voltando para ela.

**27 de Março de 2012**

**Quarto de Brittany e Santana, Segundo Andar, TN**

**02:11 PM**

Brittany revirou os olhos, se perguntando como, durante tanto tempo, ela conseguira lidar com Santana. A garota era impulsiva demais, falava demais, reclamava demais... Possuía a maioria das personalidades das pessoas mais chatas do planeta. Brittany vivia se questionando por que gostava tanto dela.

Por exemplo, naquele momento, Santana andava em círculos pelo quarto das duas, exclamando irritada o quanto não gostava de Hanna, e tendo plena certeza de que aquilo tudo era um plano maligno de Quinn para que elas dessem certo de alguma forma.

— Quer dizer, é _óbvio_ que Quinn tem uma queda por ela! — dizia Santana, às vezes parando e encarando a namorada, deitada na cama, indignada. — E ela quer me ferrar! Quinn não gosta de mim, eu sabia!

Brittany enfiou o rosto nas mãos, bufando irritada. Havia sido ela que pedira a Quinn para pô-las numa mesma categoria durante aquela grade estúpida de horários. Conversara com Hanna antes, ela também concordava que o medo irracional de Santana em perder todos que ama para ela, Hanna, estava saindo do controle.

— Santana, me faz um favor — Brittany interrompeu o monólogo irritante da garota ao levantar os olhos cansados para ela. — Fique em silêncio. Cinco minutos, por favor, só isso.

Santana arregalou os olhos para Brittany. Ela parou de dar voltas no quarto e sentou-se na cama ao lado da namorada, inesperadamente preocupada.

— Está com dor de cabeça? — indagou, perturbada. — O que foi? Alguma coisa no seu corpo tá doendo? Eu posso chamar...

Ela começou a apalpar as pernas de Brittany, subindo para seus braços e depois o próprio rosto da garota. Brittany riu, sentindo cócegas nos lugares onde Santana encostara. Parou a garota num gesto rápido, segurando seus braços.

Santana pulou para cima de Brittany, que ainda mantinha seus punhos presos, parecendo se esquecer completamente que estava com raiva segundos antes. Ficaram nessa briga por alguns minutos, às vezes Brittany conseguia sair de baixo de Santana e poder finalmente respirar um pouco, para ser sufocada pelo tanto amor que a namorada lhe dava. Às vezes, Santana era a mais forte e a prendia por baixo dela e dava-lhe tantos selinhos e beijos que Brittany sentia-se sufocada.

— Ok, eu desisto! — clamou Brittany por misericórdia, ofegante.

— Então ganhei? — perguntou Santana, fingindo inocência, ainda prendendo Brittany por baixo dela. — Grande novidade.

Brittany revirou os olhos. Santana deu uma risada e caiu ao lado da namorada, dando algum espaço a ela.

— Qual é o meu prêmio?

— "Sobreviver" à sua hora com Hanna hoje — respondeu Brittany, séria. A expressão de Santana se transformou na hora. Estava ansiosa. — Qual é Sant, por mim!

Santana fixou os olhos no teto, sem responder. Brittany ficou lhe encarando por algum tempo, mas logo cedeu ao silêncio da namorada e virou de barriga para cima, observando a brancura que o teto do quarto lhe proporcionava. Subitamente, sentia-se cansada da brincadeira que compartilharam minutos antes. Não cansada, no sentido literal da coisa, mas sim... culpada. Como se não devesse ter se divertido, não com esse tanto de lances acontecendo.

A morte de Mercedes fora um acontecimento trágico, obviamente, mas já se passara quatro ou cinco dias — Brittany não sabia direito — e a vida continuava. O clima da mansão não era um dos melhores. Sendo franca, somente ela, Quinn, Hanna e Puck continuavam fazendo o que deveria ser feito. Não que os outros (além de Santana e Sam, para falar a verdade) fizesse muito, no entanto, Brittany sentia falta da atmosfera legal na casa. Todos tinham perdido muito, mas naquele mundo, como Puck dissera para ela na noite anterior, eles precisavam se proteger e torcer para que nenhum walker interrompesse isso.

Brittany sentiu a mão de Santana na sua, o que meio que acabou com seus pensamentos e reflexões. Seus dedos entrelaçaram, e Brittany pensou que, mesmo depois de tantos anos de namoro, amizade e sexo sem compromisso, o mínimo toque delicado vindo de Santana lhe dava calafrios.

— Eu aturo aquela garota... — disse Santana lentamente — só por que você pediu.

Alguma coisa no olhar que Santana lhe deu fez com que Brittany repensasse aquela proposta de casamentos de dias antes, além do fato de redescobrir por que ela gostava tanto de Santana.

**27 de Março de 2012**

**Quintal dos Fundos, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**05:59 PM**

— Isso vai ser bom... — Sam murmurou no ouvido de Santana às seis horas em ponto, quando viu a garota descer as escadas na direção dos quintais.

Santana hesitou em xingar Sam. Não sabia se seria certo mandar-lhe catar coquinhos se ele continuasse de luto por Mercedes. Ela olhou para os lados, preocupada, percebendo que seu carrasco, Quinn Fabray, não se encontrava em lugar nenhum.

— Faça seu trabalho, está quase escurecendo.

Sam empurrou Santana para fora da mansão. Chateada, Santana encontrou Hanna no meio do quintal, perto de onde seu morto-vivo filho da mãe havia matado Mercedes. Hanna observava a trave que tinham usado para prendê-lo com interesse; as cordas estavam soltas e jogadas. Quinn tinha dado um sumiço no walker — queimando-o ou jogando-o numa vala qualquer, Santana não sabia — para que a memória de Sam não fosse mais afetada do que já estava.

Santana pigarreou para anunciar sua presença. Hanna ergueu os olhos, surpresa, e acenou de forma contida. Santana bufou, descendo os degraus da pequena escadinha entre a porta da cozinha e o quintal, se juntando à garota.

— Como pode ver, não temos muitos hoje. — Hanna apontou para a cerca. Alguns errantes se remexiam, com os braços presos, querendo uma forma de sair. — Eu tomei a liberdade de olhar os outros lados da cerca. Eles estão relativamente mais cheios que esse.

Ela assentiu, tirando sua faca de bronze da bainha. Hanna olhou para Santana num misto de admiração e ansiedade, o que a garota não deixou passar despercebido. Talvez, apenas talvez, Hanna não fosse tão má quanto ela pensava.

— Eu roubei quando assaltamos uma loja de pesca lá em Lima — explicou Santana, quebrando o silêncio que se impôs. — O meu facão e o de Quinn, também.

— Por que vocês entrariam numa loja de...? — Hanna começara a perguntar num tom irônico, porém Santana a calou com um olhar. — E então... de volta ao trabalho.

Hanna se aproximou de um walker preso à cerca, sem falar mais nada. Era baixinho, mais que Rachel, e possivelmente uma mulher no alto de seus sessenta anos. Santana sempre se indagava como podiam aparecer tantos errantes naquela região praticamente deserta.

Um olhar em volta lhe bastava para responder, contudo. Estavam cercados por matas e casas enormes, não mencionando que estavam a uns bons quilômetros de Nashville, que garantia ao mesmo tempo uma parte de segurança e outra de medo, pois manadas e mais manadas de walkers poderiam sair da cidade a qualquer momento e atravessar por ali.

— Sabe fazer isso? — Hanna virou para Santana, levantando as sobrancelhas. A garota fez o possível para não se descontrolar e mandar Hanna para o raio que o parta. Lentamente, concordou com a cabeça.

— Não sou idiota — respondeu.

— Ótimo.

Hanna deu um sorrisinho esnobe, voltando sua total atenção para o walker, enfiando a faca que possuía na mão direita num golpe certeiro na cabeça dele. O errante gemeu por alguns segundos antes de cair no chão, morto novamente.

— Ah, consigo fazer muito melhor, obrigada — zombou Santana, também se aproximando da cerca.

Agora que o primeiro errante fora morto e os tons zombeteiros das duas estavam relativamente altos, não demorou muito para que outros aparecessem perto delas. Santana sorriu de forma ameaçadora, sem ter certeza se era para o walker ou para Hanna, e mostrou o mesmo golpe da garota em outro errante.

Ao terminar, deu uma piscadela convencida para Hanna.

— Viu? Dez vezes melhor.

— Usou o mesmo golpe que eu, por favor — retrucou Hanna com superioridade.

Santana preferiu não responder à provocação. Fez um aceno para Hanna, indicando mais dois walkers que faltavam por aquela parte da cerca. Deixou com que a garota os matasse, seguindo direto para o lado esquerdo da mansão, onde acabou por encontrar mais errantes do que deveria.

— Seis... quem sabe sete? — contou Hanna ao se aproximar dela. Santana se afastou alguns centímetros da garota. — É difícil dizer.

— Escuta, nós não estamos aqui para contar os walkers, estamos para matá-los, e deixá-los para que possamos queimá-los pela manhã, saca? — rebelou Santana, revirando os olhos. A inteligência de Hanna a irritava, e muito.

Hanna encarou Santana com ar de riso, desistindo de abrir uma discussão e matando os walkers mais próximos da cerca. Ela tentou se concentrar em eliminar o maior número de mortos-vivos possível, mas a expressão de Hanna risonha na direção dela lhe intrigava. Será que ela estava sendo tão infantil assim?

Existiam verdadeiras razões para não gostar da loira bonita e alta ao seu lado, não existiam? Santana franziu a testa, apoiando o tênis na cerca para que pudesse tirar a faca da cabeça de um walker cabeçudo e com o crânio duríssimo. Quer dizer, nenhum deles sabia muito sobre o passado de Hanna. Nenhum deles tinha a mínima ideia se ela estaria mentindo sobre ser uma antiga estudante de medicina e essas coisas.

Santana sorriu. Qualquer chance de gostar de Hanna era acabada com aquele argumento. Hanna era um mistério que ninguém tinha tido coragem o suficiente para decifrar. Santana finalmente tirou a faca da cabeça do errante, desequilibrando e quase caindo para trás. Hanna riu.

— Fique quieta ou jogo isso aqui na sua cara _acidentalmente_ — ela rebateu aborrecida, o que fez a garota rir mais alto.

Santana se aprumou e lançou um olhar de ódio a Hanna. Por que diabo Hanna sempre tinha que agir de modo tão superior e tão bobo ao mesmo tempo?

— OK, isso pode parecer realmente estúpido, considerando _quem_ você é — Santana rolou os olhos, indo se ocupar em eliminar os zumbis na cerca —, mas eu acho que, de todos, gosto mais de você.

A faca de Santana caiu no chão com um ruído fraco. Ela se virou lentamente para Hanna, sentindo-se corar até as orelhas. Ela estava em choque, completo torpor. Como aquela garota poderia gostar dela, se a única coisa que tinha feito desde o condomínio fora atazaná-la, culpá-la por tudo que acontecia?

— P-por quê? — indagou Santana com a voz rouca, decidindo não voltar a encarar Hanna pelo resto de sua curta vida naquele apocalipse. Ela pegou a faca do chão e continuou a matar os walkers da cerca.

— Você é o máximo, Santana! — exclamou ela, como se explicasse o óbvio. — Sinceramente, até eu fiquei desconfiada por vocês terem me aceitado tão rápido, mas não, você tava lá, sempre me perturbando. Os outros são demais, é claro, me deixando ficar aqui sem saber a metade do que eu sou, mas você foi a única a desconfiar inteiramente de mim.

"Acho que seria isso que eu faria se tivesse um grupo como o seu — ela disse tristemente, chegando perto de Santana para empurrar um walker que havia ficado preso na cerca. — Quinn e o Sam podem ser os líderes, mas qualquer líder precisa de uma alma que mantenha os pés no chão para eles."

Santana não sabia o que dizer. Acabou de matar o último walker daquele lado da cerca e rumou para frente da mansão, sem esperar por Hanna. Olhou para o céu e agradeceu porque estava quase escurecendo. Logo estaria com Brittany assistindo a algum filme brega que o dono da mansão tinha em sua coleção e não precisaria encarar Hanna até, pelo menos, sei lá, o outro dia.

Começou a trabalhar antes mesmo que Hanna chegasse. Santana sentia-se envergonhada. As únicas pessoas que já a havia feito sentir-se assim antes fora Quinn e Brittany. Nem ao menos durante a época em que costumava xingar Rachel como passatempo ela sentira vergonha do que fazia. Por um breve momento, teve de concordar com Sam e Quinn: Hanna fazia você sentir coisas que não deveria sentir.

Hanna, incrivelmente, respeitou o silêncio de Santana. Prosseguiu eliminando os errantes de um lado da cerca onde não precisasse topar com Santana sempre. Em algum momento durante esse extermínio, ela não agüentou e proferiu uma exclamação de fúria quando um braço de um walker se prendeu no dela.

Santana ergueu os olhos de seu próprio errante e viu o sofrimento de Hanna ao tentar soltar-se do walker. O zumbi tentava enfiar o outro braço pela cerca e atravessar seu rosto por ela. Santana arfou, tirou sua faquinha o mais rápido que pôde da cabeça do morto-vivo e correu para perto de Hanna, puxando-a para longe da cerca. Ofegando uns minutos mais tarde, notou que ainda a segurava pela barriga e soltou-a, corando.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Hanna sem fôlego, curvada e agarrando seus joelhos como se fossem salvar sua vida.

— É, eu não poderia deixar você morrer — disse Santana esnobe, estendendo a mão para Hanna. A garota levantou e cumprimentou ela com um sorriso bobo no rosto. — Afinal, você é minha fã.

Hanna franziu o cenho, rindo.

— Vamos terminar com isso logo, ok?

**27 de Março de 2012**

**Quarto de Quinn, Segundo Andar, TN**

**07:15 PM**

Rachel não estava muito preocupada com o que Quinn havia aprontado para mais tarde. Provavelmente devia ser um programa do computador de Hanna que ela não conhecia antes do apocalipse; ou talvez alguém tivesse dado um jeito no chuveiro do banheiro do quarto delas — _Quinn_, _o quarto de Quinn_, Rachel tinha que se lembrar sempre. Melhor ainda: a melhor amiga dela tinha feito finalmente as pazes com Hanna, e Quinn apenas queria contar-lhe a novidade.

Surpreendeu-se, no entanto, ao abrir a porta do quarto das duas — "de _Quinn_!", sua mentea corrigiu automaticamente — e encontrá-lo decorado de flores murchas da cor rosa. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, se perguntando se teria deixado a janela aberta durante um vendaval de novo.

— Não é muita coisa, eu sei. — A voz de Quinn surgiu do canto mais escuro do quarto segurando uma rosa incrivelmente branca entre os dedos finos. — É o melhor que pude fazer sem uma floricultura por perto e só com Puck e Beth me ajudando.

Quinn deu um sorriso, chegando perto de Rachel lentamente. Ela estava com uma expressão extremamente apaixonada. Rachel arregalou os olhos, ainda surpresa com as pétalas de rosas murchas no chão. Não tinha certeza da intenção de Quinn com aquele tanto de flores e a rosa especial na sua mão. Estava começando a ficar assustada.

— Não, não faça essa cara — pediu Quinn quando Rachel sentiu seu rosto corar fortemente e ter, sem querer, avançando um passo para trás, procurando de forma desesperada o tranco da porta. — Por favor, Rach, me escute.

Quinn estava agora perto o bastante de Rachel, e, com a mão livre, pegou o pulso dela e deixou que as mãos das duas se entrelaçassem por contra própria. Somente mais tarde Rachel foi perceber no quanto esse movimento havia se tornado quase que rotina para ela e Quinn.

Rachel foi conduzida até a cama do quarto. Ela sentou, sentindo-se extremamente desconfortável. A última vez que havia sentido aquela sensação de que algo muito importante para a sua vida amorosa iria acontecer tinha sido há muito tempo, mais ou menos na mesma época do...

— Você é incrível, Rachel — começou Quinn, interrompendo seus pensamentos. — Acho que eu nunca vou me cansar de dizer isso. Você foi uma das únicas pessoas que lutei de fato para que permanecessem na minha vida. Todos os dias nos últimos seis meses, olhar para aquela maca de hospital onde você estava me matava vagarosamente. Mas eu nunca vou me arrepender de ter enfrentado seus pais e Finn para que eu pudesse ir lá.

Quinn agachou para fitá-la diretamente, entregando-lhe a rosa. Ela reparou que a garota já chorava torrencialmente. Rachel engoliu em seco, preocupada; nunca ouvira Quinn falar mais do que três ou quatro palavras do seu período no hospital sem que lhe causasse dor extrema. Seja lá o que ela queria ali, Rachel sabia que não seria algo tranqüilo.

— Em um momento... — Quinn fungou; Rachel apertou sua mão numa demonstração de apoio, segurando a rosa branquíssima na outra — eu achei que você morreria. Sinceramente. Achei que não agüentaria; que eu teria de deixar você assim como seus pais fizeram.

"Mas eu não podia. Não, era errado. Houve um tempo no passado em que todos haviam desistido de mim, menos você. Eu não poderia lhe dar às costas justamente com o mundo acabando. Seria injusto."

Rachel puxou Quinn para perto de si, abraçando-a de lado, ainda segurando sua mão, murmurando palavras de consolo, desejando por tudo no mundo que a garota parasse de se torturar daquela maneira.

Injusto era que Rachel estivesse sofrendo a dor de Quinn sendo que não precisava disso. Que podia muito bem assentir e falar que as coisas já estavam ótimas e que elas passariam por tudo mais uma vez. Ela podia não dar à mínima para a dor de Quinn, podia simplesmente ignorá-la.

Por que, então, ela não conseguia?

— Quinn, você não precisa...

— Não, Rachel, é preciso — retrucou Quinn chorosa no ombro da outra. Ela fungou mais uma vez e ergueu a cabeça, os olhos mais claros que nunca. — Santana me disse que eu devia desistir. Ela me deu um ultimato: se você não acordasse até chegarmos ao hospital, iríamos cair fora de Lima. Eu teria que deixar você para trás.

Nesse ponto, Rachel se lembrava muito bem. Acordar no hospital em meios a gritos e tiros e uma Quinn de cabelos rosa olhando para si de forma tão apaixonada fora uma experiência e tanto. Recordava muito bem da sensação de estar completamente perdida, de não saber nada do mundo novo em que se encontrava, dos sonhos que havia perdido...

Rachel ainda ficava confusa quando lhe perguntavam como tinha saído do coma. Por que ela não sabia. Não sabia por que tinha saído do coma. Talvez jamais chegue a saber. A única coisa que ela lembrava era do som da voz de Quinn, das sacudidas nos ombros e do toque quente da garota. E Rachel simplesmente tinha acordado. Assim, do nada. Ela apenas sentia uma enorme necessidade de diminuir o tom desesperado de Quinn no quarto do hospital de Lima.

— Eu estava mais que pronta para desistir, Rach — continuou ela. Rachel tinha que admirar a coragem de Quinn em prosseguir naquela história tão dolorida. — Você não dava sinal de vida há um mês e meio, o que eu poderia fazer? Quando entrei no quarto, foi para ver você pela última vez.

"No entanto, você acordou. Milagrosamente, como eu rezava todas as noites, você acordou. A onda de felicidade que percorreu meu corpo naquele momento até hoje eu não sei explicar. Foi como... como se... eu tivesse uma nova fonte de energia. Um modo de, sei lá, fazer com que o que eu estava fazendo valesse a pena."

Quinn deixou que Rachel limpasse as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas. Rachel também chorava silenciosamente. Perguntava-se onde Quinn queria ir contando-lhe tudo aquilo.

— E... E-então, duas semanas depois, aqui estamos nós. Presas no meio do nada, nesse inferno que é o estado do Tennessee. — Ela deu uma risada fraca. Rachel a acompanhou. — Você é tudo o que sempre quis, Rach. Eu acho... não... eu tenho certeza... que te amo.

As palavras não surpreenderam Rachel. É claro que sabia daquilo. Sempre soubera. Com as lembranças de volta na sua cabeça, qualquer sinal de início de amizade entre o meio e o fim do ano anterior podia ser considerado um sinal do avanço de Quinn em contar a Rachel o quanto gostava dela.

Rachel não ficara surpresa com isso, por que cada toque e cada palavra sussurrada em seu ouvido vindos de Quinn nos últimos dias era uma demonstração muito clara do amor que Quinn tinha por ela. O que faltava na garota eram as palavras, mas esse fato não fazia muita diferença quando ela sabia tocar três instrumentos.

No entanto, para a surpresa de Rachel, Quinn moveu-se rápido e agachou novamente a seus pés, tirando uma caixinha do bolso. Quinn segurou a mão de Rachel, que começava a ficar apavorada, firmemente entre as suas e abriu a caixa, olhando para a garota com os olhos ainda lacrimosos.

Havia um anel dentro da pequena caixa. Rachel não fazia ideia de onde Quinn poderia arranjar um anel no mundo em que estavam, e pior, fazer uma caixinha de papelão para colocá-lo, mas sorriu bobamente a ela, imaginando se haveria alguém mais perfeita que Quinn Fabray.

— Ahm... — o ruído de Quinn fez Rachel soltar uma risada. — Ah, qual é, estou tentando ser legal aqui! — exclamou depois, indignada. — Rachel... e-eu... ahm... você quer ser minha, hm... namo... namorada?

Rachel riu mais uma vez, o que obrigou Quinn a dar um tapa no ombro dela. Entendia perfeitamente se Quinn estivesse tendo o dia mais nervoso de sua vida, se ela tivesse planejado aquilo tudo durante muito tempo, antes de todo o apocalipse zumbi. Ela deu uma olhada rápida no quarto e para a sua rosa, agradecida; afinal, algumas flores murchas eram o melhor que ela poderia arranjar ali, não era?

— Sim, Quinn... — respondeu Rachel às lágrimas. — Eu adoraria ser sua namorada.

Quinn finalmente se deu por vencido e deu uma risada alegre. Ela colocou rapidamente o anel no dedo de Rachel e lhe deu o melhor beijo de Rachel em sua vida inteira.

**27 de Março de 2012**

**Sala de Estar, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**11:30 PM**

Sugar soltou um bocejo alto, se espreguiçando, tomando cuidado para não bater um dos braços na cabeça de Harmony em seu colo. Estava na hora de elas irem para cama, mesmo sabendo que não passava da meia noite. O filme que assistiam dessa vez (_Funny Girl_) era um pouco mais interessante que o último (_Rocky Horror_) e definitivamente menos chato que o penúltimo (_The Breakfast Club_).

A parte mais difícil, porém, era aturar as exclamações de Rachel e Harmony a cada música e seus sussurros falando cada frase de Fanny para Mr. Arstein e vice-versa. Ela, que não era membro do Glee durante as Seletivas de 2009, ficou impressionada com Rachel e seu pequeno show de _Don't Rain On My Parade_. Mais impressionada ficou quando Harmony começou a segui-la, cantando cada tom e nota praticamente da mesma forma que Barbra fazia no filme.

Agora, duas horas depois, Sugar sinceramente não entendia o que continuava fazendo ali. Todos os garotos já tinham ido dormir; Hanna e Santana, que bizarramente haviam passado o filme inteiro conversando entre si, também haviam subido com Brittany. Sobrara somente Rachel, Quinn, Harmony e ela na sala.

Sugar percebera o anel gigante na mão de Rachel assim que a vira sentar na poltrona que antes pertencia a Mercedes e Sam. Abriu a boca para poder obviamente comentar algo, mas Harmony a impediu, falando que as duas não responderiam muita coisa àquela noite. Ou pelo menos fora o que Santana dissera a elas, por que a primeira coisa que Puck fez ao sentar-se na sua cadeira desconfortável trazida da cozinha foi gritar estupidamente e apontar para o anel na mão de Rachel.

— Nós podemos deitar...? — perguntou Sugar bocejando, porém a garota a parou com um aceno inquieto.

— Faltam só uns dez minutinhos, _por favor_! — implorou Harmony. Na poltrona, Sugar notou que Rachel fazia o mesmo com Quinn. Rolou os olhos, mas concordou.

A discussão entre o casal principal do filme pareceu durar horas. Finalmente, Barbra, Rachel e Harmony cantaram o último verso de _My_ _Man_ e a tela da televisão de 42' ficou preta. No entanto, Sugar já voltara a dormir no sofá. Sentiu os sacolejos de Harmony e bocejou, cansada. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que Quinn e Rachel já davam boa noite, de mãos dadas, e sumiam no corredor. Mesmo de longe, Sugar podia ouvir Rachel ainda comentando o filme.

— Satisfeita? Podemos ir para cama agora — Harmony disse com um sorriso.

Sugar custou a abrir os olhos e dar de cara com o rosto da garota tão perto do seu. Assustou-se e afastou um pouco, fazendo ela dar uma risada mais escandalosa, enchendo todo o cômodo com o som. Sugar a olhou, irritada, se levantando do sofá e aceitando a mão estendida dela para que pudessem ir para o quarto.

Como em todas as outras vezes — em especial naquele dia — em que Harmony tocava-lhe, Sugar sentiu pequenos choques na palma da mão que ela segurava que percorreram seu corpo inteiro. Ela não curtia muito aquilo. Uma das coisas que haviam salvado Sugar da completa loucura era ter a oportunidade de poder abraçar Harmony na hora que ela quisesse, e agora tudo estava arruinado por que o seu corpo parecia estar criando uma barreira contra a garota.

— Harmony... — chamou Sugar, quando já estavam no quarto, de pijamas e deitadas na cama. Ela ouvira um barulho vindo do quarto ao lado e presumira que Brittany iria subir ao terraço para poder desligar o gerador. — Você já se apaixonou?

A pergunta tinha sido uma surpresa para as duas. Ela não tinha a mínima intenção de perguntar isso, especialmente no tom baixo e um tanto pedinte que usara. Era quase como se os desejos de sua mente a controlasse.

— Não... — respondeu Harmony lentamente. — Pelo menos, acho que não.

"Resposta vaga, ótimo", Sugar se pegou pensando. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, querendo ignorar seus pensamentos. O que estava fazendo ali, tarde da noite, querendo saber se a garota que gostava já se apaixonara pelo menos uma vez na vida?

Sugar retrocedeu o pensamento um instante. Então era _isso_? Ela gostava de Harmony? Não podia negar que não olhava quando a garota passava na sua frente; ou no quanto se sentia feliz quando Harmony dava um sorriso que tinha especialmente para ela; ou quando estavam do lado de fora da casa e a luz batia nos olhos da garota de uma forma única e mágica.

Mas estar apaixonada era algo completamente diferente. Ela via o jeito como Santana olhava para Brittany... como Quinn olhava para sua nova namorada Rachel Berry... se aquilo não era amor, então merecia outro nome. Será que quando ela olhava para Harmony, os outros viam a mesma coisa que viam em qualquer outro casal?

— E você, já? — Harmony interrompeu os pensamentos de Sugar lhe beliscando por baixo do cobertor.

— Eu o quê?

— Se apaixonou, idiota.

Revirou os olhos. Por baixo dos olhos profundos e brilhantes de Harmony, havia uma garota extremamente chata — pela qual, por azar, estava apaixonada.

— Talvez... — disse Sugar num murmúrio, sentindo o rosto corar.

— Minha mãe costumava dizer que toda pessoa que diz "talvez" a essa pergunta sabe que já se apaixonou, só tem medo de dizer.

Harmony e sua extraordinária mãe devorada por zumbis em Lima. Inacreditavelmente, ela possuía os melhores ditados.

Sugar bufou, com mais raiva que antes. Não queria admitir para si os sentimentos que tinha para com Harmony. E se algo acontecesse e elas se separassem? E se Harmony ou ela própria fosse mordida por um walker e Hanna não conseguisse salvá-las? O que Sugar faria sem ela? Nenhum dos outros garotos mataria baratas para que pudesse dormir em paz no quarto... ela precisava de Harmony.

Ela deitou de lado na cama, observando Harmony fazer o mesmo. Seus rostos estavam incrivelmente próximos. E se ela...? Sugar franziu a testa, pensando na reação de Harmony. Estava bem na cara o quanto a garota gostava dela. Em algum lugar na mente carregada de Barbra e filmes musicais dela, Harmony também poderia querer o mesmo.

Discretamente, o corpo de Sugar se moveu um nada na direção de Harmony. A respiração pesada não contribuía para o clima que tentava criar, mas a luz do luar batendo nos olhos muito azuis de Harmony ajudava em alguma coisa. Sugar engoliu em seco, sentindo um tremor involuntário correr por seu corpo.

Harmony não se mexeu, o que Sugar achou algo muito agradável. Ela tirou os fios de cabelo que caíam no rosto de Harmony suavemente, observando-a com atenção. Nunca vira uma garota tão bonita. Passou a língua pelos lábios, se arrependendo logo em seguida, pois ela ameaçou praticamente cair da cama a preferir beijá-la.

Porém, Sugar foi mais rápida. Passou o braço pela cintura dela e a prendeu junto de seu corpo. Harmony continuava apavorada, mas ela via uma sombra de sorriso percorrer pelo rosto da garota. Talvez fosse a luz da lua criando imagens na sua cabeça, contudo, descobriu que não ligava para isso.

Sugar grudou sua testa na de Harmony, inspirando o delicioso ar de batatas enlatadas do jantar que saíam de suas narinas. Abriu a boca num meio sorriso e aproveitou o momento de distração da garota para poder colar seus lábios.

Foi a melhor sensação que Sugar experimentara desde que aquele inferno havia começado. A boca dela tinha um gosto indescritível, como a mistura do jantar de um pouco antes e um brilho labial não usado há muito tempo. Era bizarramente curioso, mas quando Harmony permitiu a entrada de sua língua para podê-la explorar sua boca com vontade, Sugar sequer se lembrou disso.

Entretanto, quando ela começou a pensar que talvez, um possível talvez, que pudesse _mesmo_ estar se apaixonando pela garota, Harmony a empurrou para o seu lado da cama com a maior força que podia.

— Fique longe — sussurrou Harmony quando Sugar recuperou os sentidos um pouco. — Durma no seu canto, por favor.

Sugar tentou argumentar, indignada, mas parou. Havia sido uma completa idiota. Em que mundo — mesmo apocalíptico — Harmony iria gostar dela? Coisa estúpida.

— Boa noite — ela desejou contidamente, tentando se ajeitar no cantinho da cama para não chegar perto do lado de Harmony. Ela sabia o quanto a garota poderia ser espaçosa quando queria.

Um rosnado vindo de longe indicou a ela que a garota não a iria perdoá-la tão cedo.


	15. Harvard

**02 de Abril de 2012**

**Quintal, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**06:07 PM**

Quinn retirou a faca do crânio do walker, que se arrastou pela cerca e caiu no chão com um baque surdo. Limpou a faca na barra da calça e olhou para Santana, séria.

— Então era para isso que me convenceu a ficar com a Hanna? — indagou Santana, parecendo indignada. — Lembro que você sumiu o dia todo com Beth e Puck.

— Beth quase comeu um cogumelo envenenado — confidenciou Quinn, recordando do momento em que saíra da proteção da cerca para poder procurar flores para sua surpresa a Rachel. Se não fosse por Puck, Quinn não teria certeza se a garotinha continuaria saudável.

Fazia pouco mais de quatro dias que pedira Rachel em namoro. Nada mudara muito, a não ser o anel dourado no dedo da garota, tirado de um errante do lado de fora da cerca e lavado inúmeras vezes. Elas tentavam fazer pouco caso de tudo o que estava acontecendo, agindo normalmente, mas Santana e Puck não as deixavam esquecer. Sempre que Rachel aparecia no cômodo que estavam, os dois faziam piadinhas e fingiam cegar-se por um sol vindo do dedo de Rachel.

— Quisera eu achar um anel para Brittany — murmurou Santana chateada, empurrando para longe um walker, não antes de dar uma espiada nas mãos dele. — Esses dias para trás ela me pediu em casamento.

Quinn levantou a sobrancelha, surpresa, se distraindo e deixando ser pega por um errante. Assustada, se desvencilhou rapidamente da criatura e voltou com a faca para atacá-la. Santana permaneceu o tempo todo do ataque encarando Quinn sem expressão.

— Obrigada pela ajuda — disse Quinn mal-humorada, limpando a sujeira que o morto-vivo deixara em seu casaco.

Santana deu de ombros e continuou seu trabalho.

— Mas, ei! — ela exclamou animada. — Casamento é uma ideia interessante, por que não aceitou?

— Por que não tenho um anel — resmungou Santana enciumada.

Quinn ficou quieta, sentindo o rosto corar fortemente. Ela não devia sentir-se culpada por ter tido a ideia primeiro que a amiga, mas a sensação não saía de si. Santana e Brittany estavam juntas há mais tempo que ela e Rachel, muito antes de Quinn perceber que gostava de garotas. Era, de certa forma, injusto.

— E sua amizade com Hanna, hein? — Quinn mudou de assunto rapidamente após os minutos de silêncio começar a torturá-la. — Você tá andando demais com ela.

— Ciúmes? — retrucou Santana apontando a faca para Quinn com um sorriso maroto.

— Claro — respondeu a outra com desdém.

No fundo, Quinn estava um pouco mordida. Hanna era uma boa pessoa, e tinha plena certeza de que Santana ficaria irritada com ela sem razão nenhuma para sempre. Nunca que imaginaria as duas trocando palavras durante as tarefas, ou que passariam os enlatados durante o jantar tão polidamente. Ainda não acreditava muito no que acontecera nos últimos dias.

— Ela é bem legal, sabia? — comentou Santana, terminando de matar o último walker e avançando para os fundos da mansão. Quinn revirou os olhos e a acompanhou. — Hanna fazia faculdade de Medicina em _Harvard_.

Santana deu ênfase no nome da universidade como se valesse alguma coisa naquele mundo. O sussurro desejoso dela fez Quinn bufar. Tentou não dar ouvidos à faladeira que se seguiu, mas nos próximos minutos, enquanto exterminava os poucos errantes perto da cerca, Quinn ficou sabendo das aventuras de Hanna durante seu primeiro ano em Harvard.

— Você sabe que eu ainda sou sua melhor amiga, não sabe? — Santana indagou de mansinho ao chegar perto de Quinn depois que a tarefa estava completa.

Quinn deu um muxoxo, enfiando sua faca na bainha e afastando-se da cerca. Chegou perto da casa e abriu a torneira que ficava ali fora. Lavou as mãos, sabendo que Santana lhe encarava de forma divertida.

— Você sabe? — tornou a perguntar Santana, mal contendo o riso.

— Sei! — exclamou Quinn irritada, se levantando e fixando seus olhos na garota que dava risadas atrás dela. — Que porra_._

Santana, ainda rindo, passou por ela, empurrando-lhe para que saísse do caminho. Quinn, emburrada, arremessou um pouco de água nela. Santana respondeu o gesto atirando em Quinn um jato mais forte.

— Xingar é errado, amor — disse Santana simplesmente.

Quinn suspirou fortemente, espirrando o resto de água que caía de seu nariz no chão. Tentou secar os olhos e observou suas roupas molhadas. Na sua frente, Santana se dobrava de tanto rir. Irritada, mas não perdendo uma perfeita oportunidade, Quinn empurrou a garota.

Santana parou de rir na hora. Olhou furiosa para ela e avançou alguns passos, sorrindo ameaçadoramente. Quinn fechou os olhos, esperando os socos e pontapés, porém, não aconteceu nada disso. Ao abrir os olhos outra vez, encontrou Santana com os braços estendidos na sua direção, dando a entender que queria um abraço.

— Vem cá... — pediu ela manhosa, mexendo as mãos de uma forma que pensava ser convidativa. — Não sou sua melhor amiga? Uma pequena prova de amizade.

Quinn revirou os olhos, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar: Santana lhe puxava para um abraço apertado. Sentiu a garota passar as mãos molhadas por suas costas num gesto carinhoso. De repente, foi como se todo o peso da liderança — mesmo que ainda não tivesse sido posta à prova — se esvaísse. Sempre se esquecia do efeito que Santana tinha sobre ela. Era quase como se ela fosse uma Rachel latina.

Logo se soltaram. Quinn viu Santana dar um sorriso sincero, o primeiro em dias para pessoas que não fossem Brittany Pearce. Apertou a mão da garota e disse:

— Nosso dia de folga começa a partir de agora! Anda, vamos para dentro comemorar!

Juntas, rindo, entraram na mansão.

**02 de Abril de 2012**

**Cozinha, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**06:36 PM**

— Ei, Santana! — exclamou Sugar assim que avistou a garota terminar seus serviços com Quinn de limpar a cerca. Parou-a no meio da cozinha, um tanto desesperada. — Posso falar com você um minuto?

— Agora? Por que eu e Brittany vamos...

Ela torceu as mãos, envergonhada, e corou fortemente. Pigarreou e correu para enxugar as mãos molhadas no pano de prato posto ali por Puck. Quinn deu uma risadinha.

— O que foi?

— Ah... hm... — Foi a vez de Sugar enrubescer. Ela se complicou nas palavras e acabou por deixar Santana um pouco irritada. A garota começou a fazer gestos para que andasse mais rápido com sua explicação.

Sugar respirou fundo, ainda indecisa entre contar ou não a ela o que havia acontecido três noites atrás com ela e Harmony. Quinn ainda estava no local, mas não tinha certeza se confiava nela da mesma forma que confiava em Santana. Entenda, Quinn era uma ótima garota, mas o problema era que Sugar preferia Santana.

Entretanto, presumia que elas já teriam alguma ideia do que teria acontecido, visto que Sugar agora era raramente vista com Harmony e também pega constantemente cochilando quando deveria estar fazendo suas tarefas.

A polidez com que Harmony lhe tratava fazia Sugar não dormir à noite, pensando. Ela não tivera a chance de se desculpar pelo beijo, pois a garota sempre fugia dela — e dormindo o mesmo quarto, sendo postas nas mesmas tarefas, era uma missão impressionante da parte da garota. Quando a conversa era inevitável, Harmony era sempre leviana e jamais falava de outra coisa além do clássico, "me passe o sal".

— Eu beijei Harmony... — disse Sugar num suspiro só, ignorando a presença de Quinn no cômodo.

— Isso é ótimo! — interromperam Santana e Quinn em uníssono.

—... e ela agora tá me ignorando e...

— Isso já não é tão ótimo... — disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

—... eu não sei o que fazer! — terminou Sugar desesperadamente.

Santana suspirou, a expressão um tanto calma, como se quisesse conter uma risada. Sugar ficou irritada com o semblante da garota; ela sabia que, no mundo em que estavam vivendo, lutar pela sobrevivência era o essencial, mas ela não conseguia parar de pensar em ter, de fato, magoado Harmony. Não queria ter que morrer com a garota sentindo raiva dela para sempre.

— Isso é normal — disse Santana se aproximando dela e pondo a mão molhada em seu ombro. Quinn, de longe, assentiu. — Harmony provavelmente nunca beijou uma garota na vida e aqui estamos, no meio de uma apocalipse, e isso acontece. Mesmo sendo importante ter uma companhia por esses dias, ainda é algo estranho e incomum.

Sugar balançou a cabeça em concordância. Seu coração aliviara um pouco, mas ainda doía. Santana e Quinn deram sorrisos bondosos, e ela tentou retribuir, contida.

— Acho que Brittany não vai se importar se eu contar para você uma história — comentou Santana em voz baixa e animada, segurando Sugar pelos ombros e sentando numa das cadeiras da cozinha. Ela se ocupou no lugar na frente da garota e a encarou, risonha.

— Que história? — indagou Sugar desanimada, ainda pensando em Harmony.

— Ah, não. — Quinn soltou um muxoxo de impaciência e revirou os olhos. Pegou um copo de água e disse: — Estou fora, não agüento essa história outra vez.

Santana acompanhou ela sair com o olhar, soltando uma risada seca. Sugar acenou para Quinn enquanto ela saía, um pouco curiosa sobra a maldita história da garota na sua frente.

— Meu primeiro beijo. Quinn odeia, já ouviu um milhão de vezes.

— Eu não quero saber disso...

— Conheci ela no começo da sexta série, fazendo audições para as Cheerios — começou Santana sem dar ouvidos a Sugar. — Eu passei a sexta e metade da sétima série inteira com medo de me apresentar a ela. Nós fazíamos quatro aulas, além das Cheerios, juntas! Era terrivelmente tímida na frente dela.

Sugar quase explodiu em risadas. Uma Santana tímida era algo incrivelmente inimaginável em sua visão.

— Sinceramente? Eu a amava — Santana confessou abertamente, com a expressão sonhadora. Sugar imaginava onde aquela história toda daria. — Depois das férias de primavera da oitava série, tomei coragem e fui falar com ela. Era uma pessoa maravilhosa, se me permite dizer. Ficamos amigas rapidamente. Da mesma forma que eu adorava ela, ela me adorava.

"Eu a chamei para dormir na minha casa um dia. No começo da oitava série. E... uma hora, nós estávamos rolando no colchão, rindo e vendo High School Musical, e no outro..."

Santana soltou um suspiro apaixonado. Sugar franziu a testa, se perguntando por que a garota fazia tanto caso em esconder a identidade da pessoa, quando obviamente era de Brittany que falava. Mesmo assim, inclinou a cabeça pedindo a conclusão da história.

— Na época, não pareceu errado. Depois, foi ficando comum. Nem eu nem ela tínhamos experimentado outra coisa, sempre fora o certo.

Santana olhou para Sugar, ainda com o semblante sonhador.

— O fato é — terminou ela, séria — que, depois disso, eu beijei milhões de garotos e garotas (incluindo Sam, Puck e até a Quinn), mas nenhum deles me pareceu tão certo quanto Brittany.

Sugar estava ocupada demais processando a lista de pessoas que Santana beijara para captar a lição que ela tentava passar.

— Quinn? — Ela riu. — O que ela queria beijando você?

— Queria saber se gostava mesmo de garotas. Brittany permitiu, então eu não vi nenhum problemas.

— E o que isso tem a ver comigo e Harmony? — perguntou Sugar arqueando a sobrancelha, lembrando-se da razão pelo qual fora procurar Santana em primeiro lugar.

Santana suspirou, dando uma risada.

— Tudo, _Little Sugar_! — Ela afagou os cabelos ruivos da garota, que vez uma careta confusa. — Harmony não tá acostumada por que ela já teve outras experiências e aposto que você também. Mas, se for o certo, vocês vão se acertar.

Sugar agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Santana sorriu e bagunçou mais uma vez os cabelos da garota. Antes que pudesse se levantar e anunciar que iria finalmente ver sua namorada, Brittany entrou na cozinha com a expressão preocupada, que se suavizou ao encontrar as duas garotas sentadas à mesa.

— Ei, Britt-Britt! — cumprimentou Santana animada enquanto a namorada ia até ela e lhe dava um selinho. — Foi mal, eu tava contando a Sugar sobre o nosso primeiro beijo.

— De novo? — indagou Brittany rolando os olhos. Para Sugar, disse: — Ela não pede a oportunidade de contar isso para todo mundo.

Sugar riu. Brittany, em pé atrás de Santana, passou os braços pelo seu pescoço e a apertou forte.

— Ela beijou Harmony e está tendo problemas para resolver isso — resumiu Santana para a namorada. Sugar, corando, bateu na mão dela sobre a mesa.

— Que ótimo! — exclamou Brittany. Sugar arregalou os olhos. — Digo, vocês vão se dar bem, tenho certeza disso.

— Obrigada.

Santana e Brittany se entreolharam daquela forma que Sugar aprendera a odiar desde que perdera o mesmo com Harmony. Descobriu, depois do beijo, e tempos pensando com si, que as duas possuíam o mesmo olhar; e observar outras pessoas fazendo o mesmo era relativamente deprimente.

— Quando vocês se casarem, podem me adotar? — pediu Sugar deprimida. As duas garotas riram.

— Claro — confirmou Brittany. — Mas Harmony terá de ficar em outra família.

— Do jeito que ela cantava Barbra algumas noites atrás, ela pode ser muito bem ser filha da Rachel — observou Santana, se levantando.

— Ah, ela é apaixonada por Barbra e essas coisas de musicais — respondeu Sugar emburrada. — Chega até ser irritante depois de um tempo.

Antes que Santana ou Brittany respondessem, no entanto, Rory entrou na cozinha acompanhado por Harmony. Santana levantou as sobrancelhas, surpresa, e logo murmurou algo para Brittany. As duas acenaram para Sugar e saíram do cômodo.

O coração de dela não teve tempo para processar as duas garotas saindo da cozinha. Os olhos estavam fixos em Harmony. Sua respiração ficou um tanto rarefeita. Tinha medo que a garota começasse a pegar talheres e tacar nela ou avançar e começar a bater na sua cabeça com a colher de pau, mas Harmony não fez nada disso. Surpreendeu Sugar por completo quando, na verdade, disse:

— Precisamos conversar.

**02 de Abril de 2012**

**Cozinha, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**07:02 PM**

Harmony tremia dos pés a cabeça. Ela não queria fazer isso, não mesmo. Sinceramente, não sabia o que Rory dissera que a fizera estar de pé no meio da cozinha com o semblante ansioso encarando uma Sugar perplexa na sua frente.

— O-o quê? — Sugar gaguejou, voltando a se sentar.

Ela não respondeu. Olhou para Rory, pedindo silenciosamente para que ele a tirasse daquela situação. Rory fora seu companheiro nos últimos dias enquanto tentava ao máximo ignorar as tentativas de aproximação de Sugar. No entanto, naquele momento, o garoto apenas deu um beijo em sua testa e desejou boa sorte em seu ouvido.

— Obrigada — murmurou ela amargurada enquanto ele saída do cômodo.

Voltou sua atenção a Sugar. A garota desviara o olhar durante a despedida de Rory e ainda permanecia com os olhos fixos numa panela ao seu lado com a expressão dura.

— O que foi? — perguntou Sugar novamente, encarando a panela de tal forma que Harmony chegou a ter pena do objeto.

Harmony podia sentir a dor em sua voz. Sugar não era mais a mesma garota que conhecera a pouco mais de um mês, sempre alegre e serelepe. Estava diferente. Temia que fosse sua culpa, e essa percepção doía mais que vê-la daquela forma.

— Nossa tarefa, lembra? — ela quebrou o silêncio e avançou uns passos na direção de Sugar, vacilante. — O jantar.

Sugar assentiu, se levantando e indo até o armário mais próximo. Pegou algumas latinhas de salsinha e jogou na mesa.

— Pronto — disse desgostosa. — O assunto de verdade, por favor.

Se Harmony não tivesse tão aterrorizada em razão do que estava prestes a dizer, teria rido. Ficou do outro lado da mesa, encarando Sugar fixamente, apertando a madeira tão forte que sua mão começara a doer.

— Me desculpe — disse Harmony rapidamente. Sugar franziu o cenho, provavelmente se perguntando o que ela falara. — Sinto muito — repetiu, falando no tom mais calmo que conseguia. — Pelo beijo e ter ignorado você essa semana. Fui uma idiota.

— Pode continuar — pediu Sugar, com a sombra de um sorriso perpassando por seu rosto.

Harmony abaixou os olhos. Talvez não tivesse machucado Sugar do tanto que pensara.

— Sugar, eu... — Harmony começou a dizer, mas parou. Respirou fundo, encarando a madeira da mesa vivamente. Segurou-a com as duas mãos, tentando obrigá-las a parar de tremer. — Sugar, eu acho que...

Ela parou outra vez. Ergueu os olhos e encontrou Sugar sorrindo para ela, como se soubesse o que a garota queria falar. Harmony a amaldiçoou de diversas maneiras por deixá-la sozinha num momento importante daqueles.

— Sugar, isso é sacanagem, você sabe o que eu quero dizer aqui! — gritou Harmony, batendo o pé no chão e cruzando os braços. Sugar caiu na risada. — Por favor!

— O que você quer que eu diga? — perguntou Sugar, parecendo sincera. — Que seus sentimentos em relação a mim são recíprocos? Que nós nascemos para ficar juntas e o apocalipse ajudou nisso? Que deveríamos nos beijar para provar...?

Sugar se calou; as orelhas ficando vermelhas. Harmony arregalou os olhos, impressionada com a quantidade de palavras ditas por Sugar que poderiam embaraçá-la. Passou os próximos minutos fitando a mesa novamente, até que uma ideia — uma louca e maravilhosa ideia — lhe ocorreu.

— Podíamos nos beijar — disse, quase que num murmúrio.

— O quê? — Sugar exclamou, indignada. — Você fumou?

— Para ver se sentirmos o mesmo — continuou, ignorando Sugar. — Se não sentirmos nada, voltamos ao normal.

— E se tiver alguma... — Sugar tossiu, constrangida — _chama_?

— Aí nós continuamos.

Harmony deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Atravessou a mesa numa velocidade recorde e, segundos depois, se encontrava ao lado de Sugar, arquejando nervosa e pondo as mãos delicadamente na sua cintura.

— Então essa é a hora em que a gente se beija? — indagou Sugar, com o rosto a centímetros de Harmony.

— Possivelmente.

Harmony não deixou Sugar retrucar: colou os lábios dela nos da garota. Prendeu Sugar mais perto de seu corpo, prensando-a contra a mesa da cozinha. Por pouco, não caem por cima dela. Sorriu durante o beijo, a sensação que ela tanto temia voltando a percorrer suas veias.

Quando pararam, Harmony ofegava. Olhou para Sugar, temerosa, ainda colocando-a contra a mesa. Abriu outro sorriso, mínimo, e disse:

— Então?

Sugar desviou o olhar, contendo o riso. Harmony se aproximou da garota mais um pouco — se é que era possível.

— Eu acho que... — Sugar se perdeu nas palavras, e nos olhos de Harmony. — Talvez tenha sido, hm...

Harmony calou Sugar novamente com um selinho, começando a distribuir beijinhos pelo rosto dela e descendo até o pescoço. Ela não conseguia parar. Alguma força imaginária a fazia seguir em frente, fazia querer tomar o corpo de Sugar só para si e não soltá-la nunca mais.

— Harmony... — chamou Sugar, soltando um gemido após uma mordida dolorosa que a garota dera em sua bochecha. — Ok, Harmony, acho seu argumento muito válido, por favor, menos.

Sugar conseguiu soltar-se do aperto da garota e, em um impulso, quase foi parar estatelada no chão. Harmony percebeu o que estava fazendo e virou-se para Sugar, de repente envergonhada.

— Longe demais? — indagou, corando.

— Um pouco — admitiu Sugar, corando. — Seus sentimentos em relação a mim estão bem claros, eu acho.

Harmony riu. Ela se jogou em cima da mesa, balançando os pés, olhando Sugar com admiração.

— Eu gosto de você — disse. — E você gosta de mim.

— Possivelmente — Sugar desviou o assunto, dando uma risada. — Estamos resolvidas? Posso beijar você quando eu quiser?

Harmony deu de ombros. Logo sentiu a presença de Sugar invadir seu espaço, abraçando-lhe fortemente. Acariciou seus cabelos ruivos e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. Deixou que Sugar deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro, não tão preocupada quanto antes. Com Sugar, Harmony sabia que conseguiria ultrapassar tudo aquilo.

**02 de Abril de 2012**

**Sala de Estar, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**09:42 PM**

Aqueles garotos eram o máximo. Hanna se impressionava cada dia mais com eles. Mesmo não sabendo praticamente nada da vida, eles lutavam todos os dias para sobreviver naquele inferno, fazendo coisas que nem ela, seu pai ou George haviam conseguido.

Hanna tinha uma grande decisão nas mãos desde o dia em que Sam a permitira ir para aquela mansão com eles. Quase um mês depois, ainda não sabia o que fazer. Durante a noite, seu cérebro ardia de tanto pensar nos prós e nos contras de contar o que sabia para eles.

Ela vira aqueles garotos construírem uma cerca feita de entulhos e pedaços de madeiras mofadas vindos do porão; os vira enterrar a companheira e celebrar, no minuto seguinte, o fato de acharem uma latinha de Coca achada nos fundos de um armário velho. Eles poderiam ser novos e não conhecer a área do Tennessee direito, mas eram mais inteligentes e úteis que seus antigos companheiros de condomínio. Pelo menos Sam e Quinn não a deixaram passar fome.

Observou Santana conversando com Quinn e Puck a um canto enquanto Brittany fazia piadinhas que atraíam fortes risadas de Rory, Rachel e um surpreendentemente feliz Sam. Tudo à luz de velas, pois a gasolina destinada ao gerador estava acabando. Harmony e Sugar deveriam estar no quarto; ela as vira passar às escondidas pela escada quando ninguém estava olhando.

— Santana? — chamou Hanna quando se cansou de concordar e fingir dar risada das piadas de Brittany.

Os olhos de Santana brilharam na sua direção. Hanna tinha uma admiração enorme pelo jeito da garota de ser, mas depois que deixara escapar que gostava dela, Santana passara a conversar com ela diariamente, em praticamente todos os momentos em que não estava com Brittany. O que ela tinha a dizer era interessante, mas Hanna sentia que preferia ficar sozinha e em silêncio quando fazia suas tarefas. Ela não gostava muito de ser o centro das atenções — mesmo que qualquer coisa que ela fazia naquela casa parecia atrai-la a isso.

— Quinn? — Hanna chamou também, fazendo Santana soltar um suspiro magoado. — Posso falar com vocês um instante?

Era isso. Perguntara o pior. Era agora ou nunca. Será que as coisas mudariam? Seria tratada como uma traidora? Não queria saber. Mas ela teria. Engoliu em seco, pela primeira vez não tão confiante das coisas que deveria ou não fazer.

— Claro. — Quinn franziu o cenho. Ela sabia, Hanna pensou. Sabia que algo estava lhe perturbando desde quando chegara ali. Não era nenhum segredo.

Quinn se levantou. Ela cochichou algo no ouvido de Rachel e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Hanna assistiu à cena, esquecendo um pouco o que estava prestes a dizer. Dentro do mundo em que estavam, Quinn e Santana tinham sorte em encontrar outras pessoas. Perguntava-se sempre se haveria uma pessoa para ela lutando contra walkers naquele momento, louco para encontrá-la.

Ela gostava de Sam. Bastante. Desde o primeiro momento em que o vira, deitado, sofrendo para escapar dos errantes durante a primeira aventura deles no condomínio.

Ficara triste quando descobrira que ele tinha namorada, mas, ao ver Mercedes, descobriu que jamais teria chance. Os dois se amavam demais. Hanna não tiraria proveito da morte da garota, decidiu assim que haviam enterrado o corpo.

Dava para ver a dor nos olhos de Sam todos os dias, a expressão tristonha dele quando dizia boa noite e subia sozinho para o quarto — e tudo o que Hanna queria fazer era englobá-lo num abraço e dizer que tudo terminaria bem. Era horrível a sensação de total impotência que ela tinha nessa situação.

— O que foi? — Santana estalou os dedos na sua frente enquanto se acomodava na cadeira roubada da cozinha que ficava no quarto de Hanna. — Oi?

— Foi mal — desculpou-se Hanna, saindo de seu pequeno transe. Ela se afastou um pouco para que Quinn pudesse sentar ao seu lado na cama.

Seu quarto estava uma bagunça, como sempre. Roupas sujas que ainda não mandara lavar estavam jogadas a um canto; o notebook, sendo amassado na cadeira por Santana; a cama lotada de travesseiros e edredons, por causa de seu terrível medo de ficar sozinha para sempre; além de sua caixa de Primeiros Socorros aberta com os instrumentos espalhados por todos os lugares. Ela sinceramente não sabia como os outros mantinham os quartos tão arrumados.

— O que foi? — Quinn repetiu a pergunta nervosamente.

Ela respirou fundo. Era agora ou nunca. Preferia muito o nunca, mas aquilo era algo que todos precisavam saber — ou pelo menos, em primeiro lugar, Quinn e Santana.

— Eu disse à Santana que estudava em Harvard antes desse inferno — começou ela, torcendo as mãos. — O que é verdade — Hanna acrescentou ao ver o olhar arregalado de Quinn para ela. — Entrei com 16 anos por um monte de razões sem importância. O negócio é que, mesmo sem querer, eu era um gênio. A melhor da turma, sempre convidada para palestras fora do país e essas coisas. Minhas primeiras Férias de Primavera eu passei no Brasil por conta da universidade. Era o máximo estudar lá, e eu lamento muito por vocês jamais terem essa experiência.

Santana e Quinn bufaram ao mesmo tempo, como se lutar contra mortos-vivos até a morte fosse algo mais legal que terminar os estudos propriamente. Hanna soltou uma risada seca.

— Como melhor aluna da turma, eu tinha muitos privilégios. Por exemplo, eu tinha acesso a algumas pesquisas que rodavam os Estados Unidos inteiro. Umas eram realmente idiotas — sinceramente, não sei como alguns deles conseguiram o dinheiro do governo para elas. Outras, por outro lado, eram... fodas.

Quinn prendeu a respiração.

— Fodas... como? — indagou Santana pausadamente.

— Do tipo — ela respirou fundo — que criam apocalipses zumbis.

Fez-se um silêncio sepulcral. Ninguém falou por longos minutos. Ela passou a analisar suas unhas pessimamente cortadas com atenção, desejando se afundar no chão e nunca mais voltar.

— Você está dizendo... — começou Quinn, mas Santana terminou para ela, furiosa:

— Que você viu essa desgraça nascer e não fez _nada_? Que você trabalhou com os cientistas desse inferno e não fez _porra nenhuma_ para impedir?

Quando ela percebeu, já estava cara a cara com Santana, o rosto da garota horrivelmente ameaçador e próximo do seu. Quinn tentou empurrá-la de volta a cadeira, mas Santana continuava firme.

— Eu tinha acesso a algumas informações, nada demais — disse Hanna calmamente. — Nenhum governo de nenhum país deixaria uma garota de vinte anos olhar em seus arquivos completos, mesmo sendo ela surpreendentemente inteligente.

Quinn assentiu, atordoada. Santana finalmente se afastou dela, se jogando na cadeira de tal maneira que Hanna ficou impressionada pela garota não ter caído.

— Se você sabia de alguma coisa, por que insistiu em ter aquele walker no quintal, então? — perguntou Quinn, confusa.

— Para tentar descobrir o que eu não sabia — respondeu Hanna, dando de ombros. — Não deu muito certo.

— Com certeza não — Santana disse com azedume.

— E o que é que você sabe? — indagou Quinn, ignorando Santana, curiosa.

Hanna não respondeu imediatamente. Fixou os olhos no rosto preocupado de Quinn. Após alguns minutos, desviou o olhar e disse:

— Sei que deveria ser uma cura para o câncer. Os caras disseram que estavam estudando há anos. E, há mais ou menos um ano atrás, começou a dar certo em algumas pessoas. O projeto era interessante, recebia milhões do governo.

— Como você conseguiu entrar? — Santana perguntou. Hanna imaginou que ela já estava voltando ao normal, pois parara de tremer de raiva, embora ainda bufasse periodicamente.

— Contatos, muitos contatos. Precisei tirar "A++" três semestres seguidos em todas as matérias. No começo do ano passado, finalmente consegui. Conheci alguns pacientes que eles tinham curado. Toda essa baboseira de entrar no laboratório e observar o trabalho dos caras, que vocês não entenderiam, era maravilhosa para mim.

Hanna parou. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente do primeiro dia que entrara no laboratório. Todos os frascos e jalecos brancos lhe chocavam. Poderia ser a melhor da turma, mas ainda faltava muito para chegar aos pés daqueles caras. Dentro do laboratório, observando-os trabalhar, chegou à conclusão do que realmente queria: ajudar as pessoas, mudar o mundo em passos pequenos, salvar vidas.

— As pesquisas avançaram rapidamente — continuou ela com o olhar distante. — Pelo pouco que eu soube, eles estavam prontos para torná-la pública. Mas aconteceu algo. Um dos pacientes... ele morreu. Os cientistas tentaram descobrir o que era, mas antes que pudesse, o cara voltou dos mortos. Zumbi.

"Ninguém acreditou muito. Era impossível que alguém pudesse morrer e nascer novamente. Vocês devem lembrar disso... — Hanna disse para Quinn e Santana, que assentiram lentamente. — Os mortos ressurgindo e blá, blá, blá. Sedentos de sangue e todas essas merdas."

Hanna parou outra vez. Ela observou Quinn e Santana trocarem um olhar tenso. Hanna não era permitida a dizer onde todo esse inferno havia começado, mas nas circunstâncias, tinha plena certeza de que os cientistas mortos dentro do laboratório não iriam se importar.

— Você lembra? — perguntou Santana, mas não era para Hanna. Olhava na direção de Quinn. — Os noticiários diziam que esse negócio de walkers havia começado no centro do país. Depois que se alastraram.

Quinn virou-se vagarosamente para Hanna.

— Por acaso onde os cientistas trabalhavam era...?

— Sim — respondeu Hanna com um suspiro. — O Tennessee era a morada da cura para o câncer.

**03 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Quinn, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**07:14 AM**

— Você vai mesmo contar a eles? — indagou Rachel no ouvido de Quinn na manhã seguinte. Ela ainda parecia meio chocada com a informação que Quinn dera durante a madrugada.

— É necessário — disse ela soltando um suspiro pesado. Apertou mais Rachel contra seu corpo. — Hanna contou a nós primeiro por que confia mais na gente. Mas não deixa de ser errado não contar. Aposto que Santana contou a Brittany.

Rachel assentiu, entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Quinn. Ainda estavam deitadas na cama, embora passasse das sete da manhã. Quinn podia ouvir o movimento se intensificando no primeiro andar, inclusive os gritos em espanhol de Santana para Rory por causa do café da manhã. O berço de Beth estava em seu quarto; a garotinha continuava dormindo profundamente.

As notícias de Hanna espantaram Quinn horrivelmente. Saber que estavam próximos do marco zero de onde todos aqueles zumbis haviam nascido era aterrorizante. Fazia o fato de eles terem fugido de Lima para lá quase um ato de muita má sorte. Perguntava-se quando o grupo poderia respirar em paz por pelo menos uma semana inteira.

— Talvez seja hora de levantarmos — comentou Rachel quando Beth começou a espernear em seu berço.

— Não, espera um pouco! — exclamou Quinn manhosa, tentando apertar Rachel contra si enquanto a garota tentava se desvencilhar. — Beth vai dormir de novo, temos tempo.

Rachel revirou os lhos, tirando as mãos de Quinn da sua cintura. Beth chorou mais alto. Quinn permaneceu deitada na cama estendida completamente sobre ela, observando Rachel ir até o berço de Beth e pegá-la no colo. A menina coçou os olhos, cansada, e deitou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Rachel. Ela tinha que admirar a facilidade com que a namorada lidava com Beth.

— Mama — grunhiu Beth ao olhar para Quinn por cima do ombro de Rachel, estendendo os braços para a cama.

— Eu acho que ela gosta mais de você — disse Rachel um tanto entristecida ao dar a garotinha para Quinn.

— Que nada, ela também chama o Puck desse jeito — replicou ela dando de ombros. — Beth é imparcial.

Rachel riu, sentando-se na cama. Beth caíra ao lado de Quinn, apertando sua mãe e aparentemente voltando a dormir. Sendo seu dia de folga, Quinn poderia passar o dia inteiro com a filha. Tinha, contudo, decisões a tomar, e isso provavelmente levaria o dia inteiro, com as pessoas lhe importunando sobre os resultados de seus pensamentos. No final, saberia que não teria muito tempo para desperdiçar naquele dia.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Rachel. Sempre esquecia o anel brilhante no dedo dela e pensava no tempo antes do coma, quando ela era a garota do Finn e Quinn era simplesmente a garota apaixonada pela melhor amiga, sem nenhuma chance de ficar com ela. O apocalipse a fizera perder os pais, a irmã, Finn e muitos outros, entretanto, ganhar Rachel quase que compensava todas as perdas.

Sorriu. Rachel se arrastou pela cama, chegando perto de Quinn e lhe dando um selinho calmo. Quando ia se afastar novamente, contudo, Quinn não permitiu, soltando-se com cuidado de Beth e englobando a garota entre seus braços.

Rachel voltou a beijá-la, agora com mais intensidade, deitando em cima de Quinn. Suas pernas se encaixaram perfeitamente na cintura da garota. Rachel se inclinou, permitindo a passagem da língua de Quinn por seus lábios, ofegando um pouco ao sentir as mãos dela alisarem por baixo de seu pijama suas costas.

Ela não queria continuar; sentia Beth cochilando pacificamente a seu lado, e traumatizá-la com a visão dela e de Rachel se beijando não estava, tecnicamente, em seus planos. Ao recuperar os sentidos depois da marca enorme que Rachel havia deixado em seu pescoço, ela tentou se desvencilhar educadamente dela — não que tenha dado muito certo. Rachel se agarrava à Quinn de tal maneira que a deixava sem ar.

— Lucy Quinn Fabray! — gritou Santana, socando a porta com ferocidade. Rachel deu um salto e caiu ao lado de Quinn, assustada. — Você e o hobbit, parem de transar e desçam agora!

Santana bateu na porta outras três vezes antes de descer. Quinn levantou a sobrancelha para Rachel, somente para depois cair na risada com a expressão aterrorizada dela. Até Beth, incrivelmente, soltou uma risadinha sonolenta.

— Vamos trocar de roupa e descer — disse Rachel enrubescida.

**03 de Abril de 2012**

**Cozinha, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**07:40 AM**

A expressão atordoada dos outros garotos não deixou Quinn aproveitar a última fatia de bacon restante em casa. Contar a história de Hanna uma segunda vez a deixara mais perturbadora. Por sorte, tivera a ajuda de Santana e a própria Hanna, complementando detalhes que esquecia.

— Estamos infectados e morando a menos de cem quilômetros do ponto zero — resumiu Puck. — Como somos sortudos.

— Claro — concordou Rory sarcástico. Ele olhava desejoso para o prato de Quinn. — Mesmo depois de a sociedade cair, ainda somos um bando de perdedores.

— E azarados — acrescentou Sugar. Quinn notou que a mão dela estava pousada delicadamente sobre a de Harmony. Pensou no final da tarde do dia anterior e teve um pressentimento que a história péssima de Santana e seu primeiro beijo deveria ter ajudado de alguma forma.

Quinn pigarreou ao terminar sua refeição. Olhou para o prato vazio e soltou um suspiro. Era o último bacon que comeria em semanas, talvez até na vida. Ela não guardara nenhum outro pedaço — esconder aqueles dos outros moradores da mansão já fora difícil. Ela continuava se perguntando como Santana quase que todos os dias aparecia com uma latinha de Coca durante o jantar.

— Estou pensando em ir a Nashville — disse Quinn, esquecendo-se dos bacons.

Rachel arregalou os olhos para ela. Santana prendeu a respiração enquanto Sam deixava cair a colher com que comia seu enlatado. Hanna não falou nada, apenas permaneceu encarando Quinn sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

— Você enlouqueceu? — Puck verbalizou o pensamento de, pelo que Quinn sabia, metade das pessoas no cômodo. — Estamos bem aqui, não temos razões para se arriscar de tal forma.

— Eu posso oferecer meu GPS — disse Brittany calmamente com um sorriso escárnio.

Santana virou-se para ela, perplexa.

— Sofremos pra caralho para chegar aqui, perdemos metade do nosso grupo e conseguimos superar. Não vou perder essa tranquilidade novamente.

— Nós nunca teremos tranquilidade — disse Hanna sobriamente. — Ainda não entenderam?

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu. Quinn sentia os olhos de Rachel nela. Estava desapontada, magoada. Não acreditava que ela se oferecia mais uma vez para se jogar no mundo do lado de fora da cerca. Quinn murmurou um pedido de desculpas, encarando o chão, duvidando que Rachel houvesse escutado.

— Eu voto por irmos — Sam quebrou o silêncio. Fazia tempo que Quinn não ouvia dele tão enérgica. Sorriu ao garoto orgulhosamente.

— Nós não vamos — contrapuseram Puck e Santana em uníssono.

— Vamos votar — sugeriu Harmony secamente. — Nós não somos uma democracia? Não queremos continuar humanos? Então votemos.

— Eu ainda estou em dúvida, não posso votar agora — reclamou Rory, confuso.

Quinn assentiu, tentando manter a calma sobre a discussão que se instaurara sobre a mesa. Procurou ajuda nos olhos de Rachel, mas ela estava ocupada demais dando comida a Beth para prestar atenção. Bufou, irritada, e soltou um grito ensurdecedor, e teve certeza de que os walkers lá fora tinham ouvido também.

— Vocês têm até o fim da tarde — ela estipulou, se levantando. — Decidam e farei o que vocês quiserem.

Terminada sua fala, saiu da cozinha com os punhos tremendo.


	16. 6:00 PM

**03 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Quinn, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**10:04 AM**

— Santana não vai — Puck disse ao fechar a porta do quarto de Quinn, virando-se para a garota sentada na cama. Sam, ao lado dela, olhou-a preocupado. — Ninguém vai convencê-la.

Quinn suspirou. Sabia que não iria persuadir Santana para ir à Nashville; ela estava determinada a permanecer na mansão. Pensar em não tê-la como companheira na viagem quase a fazia desistir. Santana era seu braço direito, sua alma gêmea, ficar sem ela como apoio seria horrível.

— Eu também não vou — acrescentou Puck em voz baixa.

A mão de Sam estendeu ao ombro de Quinn. A garota deu um meio sorriso, agradecida pelo apoio. Achava estranha a animação de Sam em sair da mansão, mas não poderia culpá-lo: as lembranças de Mercedes ainda deveriam assombrá-lo. Ela sabia que Sam não dormia em seu quarto há dias, utilizando um cômodo vago no último andar.

— Espera achar alguma cura em Nashville? — Puck continuou, sentando-se ao lado direito dela. — É impossível.

— Hanna jamais mencionou o que aconteceu com o laboratório — Quinn retrucou sabiamente. — Nós achávamos que éramos apenas a gente, e encontramos Hanna. Qualquer chance vale.

Puck revirou os olhos, descrente. Quinn caiu de costas na cama, deixando os dois garotos sentados, num silêncio um tanto perturbador. A desaprovação de Puck e Santana — não mencionando Rachel — lhe machucavam de alguma maneira. Ela sabia que estava certa em relação à sua escolha. Havia algo na capital há pouco mais de cem quilômetros dali. Não uma cura, como Puck sugerira, mas talvez um modo para que pudessem sobreviver. Uma colônia, talvez. Um modo antigo de vida em que poderiam se encaixar e viver.

Eles agiam como adultos, como se soubessem de tudo, quando a verdade era que eram apenas crianças soltas num mundo perdido. Ela queria provar aos garotos de que havia uma esperança. Um mundo de adultos que estivessem prontos a receberem e cuidar deles como pais. E o que Quinn daria para ser mimada pela mãe outra vez era impagável...

— Então, qual é o plano? — perguntou Sam, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

— Entrar, achar o CDC, não morrer — respondeu Quinn com o rosto entre as mãos. — Voltar assim que possível. Quem sabe com boas notícias.

— Me parece um bom plano.

Mesmo com os olhos fechados, Quinn podia sentir Puck julgando o garoto por apoiá-la nesta ideia maluca. Até ela tinha que admitir que talvez estivesse pirando completamente. Mas era por uma boa causa... Ela nunca arriscaria o grupo se não fosse por algo que valesse a pena. A maioria das suas ideias fora quase mortal — sair da cidade, entrar no condomínio ao lado, e agora essa —, mas era pelo bem do grupo.

— Você tinha que inventar essa no seu dia de folga, não é — Puck disse com uma risada, quebrando o clima tenso.

Quinn empertigou-se e ergueu os olhos para o garoto, confusa.

— Como assim?

— Ora, você deveria estar aproveitando a manhã de folga da Rach e, ao invés disso, está aqui, conversando com a gente sobre a estupidez que está prestes a fazer.

Ela caiu de costas no colchão novamente, bufando irritada. Sabia que deveria estar fazendo outra coisa, algo muito mais importante que a discussão sobre algo que, para ela, já estava decidido. Votariam no fim do dia, mas Quinn iria de qualquer forma. Um sentimento de culpa atravessou seu corpo ao pensar em Rachel no quarto ao lado, brincando com Beth sozinha enquanto ela estava ali com os dois garotos. Pensar nisso quase a fez levantar e correr para ela, abraçá-la e dizer que tudo terminaria bem.

Ainda não pensara no "fator Rachel" na sua pequena excursão à Nashville. Considerando o olhar decepcionado que a garota havia lhe dado durante o café da manhã, era muita coisa a ser pensada. Rachel estava bem, Quinn gostava de se lembrar, acostumara à rotina (mesmo se negando terminantemente a matar os walkers na cerca) da mansão e lembrava-se de tudo antes do coma.

A amizade entre Rachel e Santana era uma coisa estranha para Quinn, mas necessária se por acaso as duas decidissem por não ir. Ela também observava Puck e o garoto parecia bem mais próximo de Rachel do que antes, principalmente agora com o anel em sua mão pequena. E ela odiava admitir, mas o garoto tinha jeito com sua garota. Eles faziam Beth rir e dizer algumas palavras mais rápido do que ela sonharia em fazer.

A garota era uma parte importante de sua vida naquele momento — possivelmente a _mais_ importante, junto com Beth —; não a deixaria sozinha com uma pessoa que não confiasse. Seja lá quem fosse com ela à Nashville ou quem ficasse na mansão, sentiria segura em deixar Rachel em suas mãos, por mais doloroso que fosse.

— Vou passar meu tempo com a Rach — disse Quinn de repente, se levantando. Puck e Sam se ergueram ao mesmo tempo, como se ficar no quarto de Quinn sem ela fosse desconfortável. Ela sorriu aos garotos. — Por favor, não me incomodem com isso e resolveremos mais tarde, ok?

Puck e Sam menearam a cabeça em concordância.

— Deixem Santana fora do meu caminho — acrescentou antes de sair. — Se possível façam vocês todas as tarefas da Brittany, mas não me deixem topar com ela nos corredores.

Ouviu os dois murmurarem um irônico "Sim, senhora Fabray" em uníssono ao fechar a porta do quarto. Soltou uma risadinha e escutou a risada de Beth e Rachel vindo da porta ao lado. Encheu o peito, pronta para esquecer os problemas e passar o dia todo ao lado das pessoas que mais amava.

**03 de Abril de 2012**

**Terceiro Andar, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**10:44 AM**

— Você está bem? — perguntou Puck virando-se para Sam seriamente assim que saíram do quarto de Quinn, caminhando pelos corredores do andar lentamente.

— Estou — respondeu Sam franzindo a testa. — Por quê?

— Ah, essa sua animação para ir à cidade — Puck disse dando de ombros. — É estranha.

— Eu não vou ficar chorando por Mercedes o tempo todo. Ela não deixaria que eu fizesse isso.

Puck assentiu, surpreso com o tom duro de Sam. Estava feliz por ele, no entanto. Sam havia finalmente superado a morte da namorada e podia agora seguir em frente, tal como Puck estava fazendo há mais de um mês.

— Pena que não temos mais garotas para nos distrair — disse ele com uma risadinha, subindo as escadas para o terceiro andar. — Seria uma mão na roda por esses dias.

O garoto meneou a cabeça, distante. A única garota que não era lésbica ou tinha uma relação muito estranha com a melhor amiga na mansão era Hanna, porém, ela não se entregaria tão fácil para nenhum dos dois, como Puck sentia na necessidade de confirmar pelo menos um dia na semana.

Talvez devesse ir à Nashville com Quinn, pensou o garoto com um sorriso bobo. Se houvessem mesmo sobreviventes, as possibilidades de existir uma garota para ele seriam bem grandes. Balançou a cabeça, em negação, quase no mesmo instante. Não poderia deixar recair por uma coisa idiota dessas. Era errado ir à cidade, sair da mansão. Estava com Santana nessa. Quinn e Sam eram loucos em tentar isso.

— Acho que eu gosto dela — disse Sam em voz baixa ao entrar no quarto. Puck, perdido em pensamentos, abriu a boca e fechou de novo, confuso. — Hanna, eu digo.

Ele arregalou os olhos e fechou a porta num estrondo. Puck ainda sentia o amor de Shelby pulsando por suas veias e, mesmo à procura de uma garota e dando em cima de Hanna quase todos os dias, sentia falta dos carinhos da mulher. Sentia falta de ter uma namorada.

— Oh — fez Puck inseguro. — Isso é...

— Péssimo, eu sei — completou Sam se afundando na poltrona ao lado de sua cama. — Mercedes acabou de morrer. Deveria estar de luto até o fim da minha vida e aqui estou eu, apaixonado por uma garota do condomínio ao lado que salvou minha vida.

A boca dele se abriu num esgar. Ficou calado por um bom tempo, se perguntando o que dizer ao amigo. Permaneceu olhando para o chão e parado no portal, balançando os braços estupidamente.

— Mercedes se matou por minha causa — disse Sam, enfiando o rosto entre as mãos. — É minha culpa. Eu não deveria ter dado tanta atenção à Hanna quando ela chegou aqui. Se, por um segundo, eu tivesse ouvido Mercedes, me _importado_ com ela, talvez ela estivesse aqui.

Puck engoliu em seco. Mais uma vez, desejou saber o que dizer a Sam. Ele, em algum lugar no passado, sentira-se culpado pela morte de Shelby, sabia o que o garoto estava passando.

— Olha... — Puck começou a falar lentamente, se aproximando de Sam — a morte de Mercedes não é e jamais será sua culpa. As pessoas não são obrigadas a aguentar tanto sofrimento. Elas podem se livrar da dor a qualquer momento. Não é justo, entretanto, a dor que elas deixam para nós lidarmos.

Sam levantou a cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Olhou para o garoto, que deu um sorriso bondoso, dando tapinhas no ombro dele.

— É um ato egoísta, mas pense bem, Mercedes em algum lugar lá no Céu, deve estar tranquila, vigiando você — terminou Puck, sentando no braço da poltrona. — E provavelmente implorando por sua felicidade.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — indagou Sam em tom de dúvida, enxugando as lágrimas que teimosamente caíam por suas bochechas.

— Que acho que você devia ir fundo com a Hanna! — exclamou Puck, batendo nas costas de Sam com força. — Qual é, a garota é uma gata, muito inteligente, e vocês estão sozinhos num andar assombrado.

Puck balançou a cabeça, concordando com o próprio argumento, enquanto Sam o olhava como se fosse louco. Ele queria achar uma nova garota, mas os poucos olhares que Sam e Hanna trocavam nos últimos dias eram profundos. Puck não poderia interferir na conexão entre eles, seria errado.

— Se vocês forem viajar, avance um pouco — ele sugeriu olhando no relógio. Estava quase na hora de preparar o almoço com Rory e ouvir os papos irlandeses dele. — Converse com ela por mais de dez minutos sem babar.

O comentário tirou uma risada fraca de Sam. Puck, orgulhoso do próprio feito, levantou-se e deu tapinhas nas costas do garoto outra vez.

— Eu tenho que fazer o almoço, mas você vai ficar bem, não vai? — perguntou ele, olhando de esguelha para Sam.

— Claro — respondeu o outro, dando um aceno rápido para Puck, que já estava escorado no portal.

O garoto fechou a porta do quarto satisfeito. Passou por Hanna ao descer as escadas, sorrindo à garota. Ela também o cumprimentou, um tanto acanhada.

Um dia Puck se desculparia pelo comportamento idiota que tinha perto dela, mas não hoje. Estava ocupado com as latinhas de comida do almoço e a votação no começo da noite. Ele deixaria a garota para Sam naquele dia: Hanna e ele mereciam um tempo.

**03 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Santana e Brittany, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**01:05 PM**

— Ei — chamou Santana aninhando mais no corpo de Brittany. — Eu te amo, sabia?

— E eu, estar lavando a louça — retrucou Brittany, tentando se afastar do corpo quente da namorada. — Tenho que levantar, Santana.

A garota riu e apertou mais Brittany contra seu corpo, impedindo-a de sair da cama. Santana tivera as últimas duas horas passadas com a namorada; em nenhum momento, no entanto, ela mencionara o apoio insano que a garota dera à ideia maluca de Quinn. Não achava que a rara parte depois do almoço que possuíam merecia um assunto que se referia ao grupo todo.

Uma coisa que não saía da sua cabeça, contudo, era o pedido de casamento de Brittany, feito ao que parecia ser muito tempo atrás. Desde quando mencionara à Quinn no dia anterior, Santana não parava de pensar nisso. Não concordava ainda com a ideia de se casar aos dezoito anos mesmo no mundo em que viviam, mas o anel no dedo de Rachel só lhe fazia lembrar o quanto amava Brittany e o quanto tinha plena certeza de que queria passar o resto da vida com ela. Se ao menos pudesse arranjar um anel de um dos walkers que matava na cerca...

— Britt? — chamou Santana mansamente, acariciando a barriga da namorada por baixo da blusa. — Lembra-se de quando estávamos cuidando de Beth há algum tempo? E você...

— Eu pedi você em casamento? — ela completou com uma risada. — Lembro-me muito bem, você me renegou. Ainda estou chateada em relação a isso.

Foi a vez de Santana rir, constrangida.

— Eu quero me casar com você — sussurrou Santana no ouvido de Brittany. Sentiu a garota estremecer em seus braços. — Eu te amo e vou viver até o último dia da minha vida contigo. Casar-me com você só tornaria isso mais real.

Brittany virou-se para Santana e beijou seus lábios suavemente. Santana acariciou a cintura da garota e correspondeu o beijo com intensidade. Ela sorriu entre o beijo, entrelaçando suas pernas nas de Santana, subindo por cima dela.

— Eu... te... amo... — murmurou Brittany beijando a face de Santana entre as palavras. — Te amo pra sempre.

Brittany parou de distribuir beijos pelo rosto da namorada e deitou-se ao lado dela, voltando a abraçá-la por trás. Santana sorriu ao perceber que acabara de noivar. A ideia não lhe assustava mais. De alguma forma, sempre imaginou que se casaria com Brittany. Afinal, ela era seu primeiro beijo e seu primeiro e único amor.

Talvez fosse por isso que estivesse tão nervosa em relação à maluquice de Quinn. Não queria que nenhum deles fosse. Entrar numa cidade era mortalmente perigoso — a sua aventura no vilarejo durante a viagem para o Tennessee mostrava isso. Milhões de pessoas sitiadas dentro de pouco espaço significava walkers, muitos walkers. Santana, embora confiasse no julgamento e capacidade de Quinn e Brittany, não queria perder sua namorada e melhor amiga ao mesmo tempo. Apenas pensar nisso já era doloroso demais.

Seria por isso então que relembrara à Brittany a proposta? Para ter com o que pensar, se manter ocupada, na esperança de algo? Pois se ela e Quinn realmente quisessem continuar com aquela loucura, Santana passaria todos os dias sem a presença delas na mansão para procurar e acertar os passos para o casamento perfeito (e quem sabe uma ajudinha de Rachel, também?). Ou pelo menos o quão perfeito um casamento pode ser num apocalipse zumbi.

— Você vai me dar um anel? — perguntou Brittany em um tom brincalhão que assustou Santana. Ela endireitou o corpo, tensa.

— Ahm... — a garota fez; o toque da namorada não parecia mais tão quente. Sentiu-se corar. — E-eu...

— Eu não quero nada, não, boba — retrucou a outra rindo. — Só estar aqui com você é o melhor presente de todos.

Santana tentou acompanhar a risada de Brittany, mas sentiu-se pior que antes. Se Quinn poderia sair acompanhada com Puck e Beth para buscar flores e coincidentemente achar um walker que fosse casado antes de morrer, ela também podia. Nada era complicado demais para Santana Lopez.

— Agora, por favor, me deixe ir — pediu Brittany carinhosamente, se soltando do abraço de Santana e levantando. — Aquelas louças não vão se lavar sozinha, sabia?

Brittany deu um selinho demorado de despedida em Santana. Ela ficou parada observando a namorada sair do quarto aos pulos, animada, e escutando suas exclamações dois quartos adiante para Rory e Sugar, pedindo para eles lhe ajudarem com a louça.

Santana continuou estirada na cama por um bom tempo, sem ter vontade para levantar. Pensou em dormir um pouco, aproveitar de fato a folga, mas a preocupação da iminente votação que seria feita as seis a deixava tensa. Precisava fazer algo para impedir Quinn, talvez falar com ela ou sei lá. Não poderia deixá-la fazer uma estupidez tão grande.

Irritada, imaginou que ela iria nessa loucura da mesma maneira. Ela tinha galões de gasolina à sua disposição no terraço para o Cadillac, tinha Hanna ao seu lado para guiá-la até Nashville. A garota era muito cabeça dura. A forma que Santana vira os olhos dela durante o café da manhã só demonstrava isso.

Soltou um suspiro cansado e vencido. Na forma de votação, pelo menos, ela não teria de se preocupar com os carros saindo no meio da noite da mansão. Mesmo votando contra, ela se sentiria menos louca de preocupação assim.

Levantou-se, se perguntando onde Hanna estaria. Sentia péssima pela forma com que tratara a notícia dos walkers e tudo mais na noite anterior e ainda não pedira desculpas formalmente. Isso manteria ela um pouco ocupada e distante de tudo.

**03 de Abril de 2012**

**Sala de Estar, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**05:56 PM**

— É quase seis horas — ponderou Quinn na sala de estar, olhando para o relógio de pulso. — Vamos votar.

Todos estavam mortalmente quietos. A garota estava na frente da TV de tela plana e os encarava com determinação. Chegara ao momento chave de todo o dia: iriam decidir se o grupo deveria à cidade ilegal ou legalmente. Quinn apontou para Rory, o mais perto dela sentado numa das cadeiras trazidas da cozinha.

— Acho que vocês devem ir — disse o garoto nervoso, seu sotaque irlandês se intensificando. — Nossas reservas estão pela metade, então acho melhor que pudéssemos, não sei, ajeitar isso logo.

Quinn virou-se para Sugar, que tinha no colo um quadro e uma caixa de giz branco achado no porão. A garota acenou e marcou no lado "À Favor" uma barra. Ela ergueu a mão, temerosa.

— Eu voto por não ir — disse a garota, olhando para Santana. — Estamos bem aqui. E-eu acho.

E marcou rapidamente uma barra no lado "Contra" do quadro.

Quinn lançou um olhar fulminante na direção de Santana. O dia de folga dela com certeza fora para ficar o resto da manhã com Brittany na cama e ganhar votos para sua campanha contra a viagem. Ela não queria realmente começar outra briga com a garota, por isso, manteve-se quieta.

A votação seguiu. Hanna, Sam e Brittany votaram a favor, dando um monte de razões que Quinn achava tolas e interessantes ao mesmo tempo, para que pudessem acompanhá-la. Harmony lançou um olhar culpado a Sugar, e também votou a favor. A garota, emburrada com a "namorada" — Quinn não sabia direito onde o relacionamento de dois dias estava —, marcou com o giz no quadro com tanta violência que fez um barulho insuportável.

— Obrigado, Sugar, muito obrigado — disse Puck com azedume quando Beth começou a chorar. Depois, olhou para Quinn, sacudindo a filha nos braços. — Meu voto é contra.

Quinn assentiu. Puck era o escudeiro de Santana nessa. Os dois sorriram entre si, mesmo sabendo a derrota iminente. Cinco pessoas, além dela, haviam votado a favor. Só restava o voto óbvio de Santana e, Quinn engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se da namorada, Rachel.

Seus olhos correram na direção da garota, encolhida a um canto do sofá ao lado de Hanna. Ela parecia perdida, completamente alheia ao mundo em seu redor. Rachel tinha seus olhos focados no teto com uma expressão vagamente interessada. Pigarreou para chamar sua atenção, e chamando seu nome logo após.

— Não — Rachel murmurou. — Não, voto por não.

— Você vota contra — Hanna corrigiu gentilmente, lançando um olhar preocupado à Quinn.

— Não me importa — disse, deixando a cabeça cair lentamente sobre o braço do sofá.

Quinn fez menção de ir ao encontro de Rachel no sofá, quem sabe levá-la para cima e deixá-la dormir um pouco. Seu compromisso com o grupo, no entanto, a fez ficar parada no meio da sala de estar, fixando o olhar em cada um deles profundamente.

— Parece que ganhamos — disse Quinn um pouco rápido demais, checando o quadro que Sugar segurava. — Quem vai?

Rory e Harmony se entreolharam. A resposta estava óbvia demais; Quinn jamais deixaria os dois saírem, mesmo em sua companhia. Seria, claramente, Sam, Hanna, Brittany e ela a se arriscar no mundo lá fora. Definitivamente, o grupo mais interessante do qual participara.

— Podemos partir amanhã depois do almoço — Hanna sugeriu. — Teríamos que passar a noite em Nashville, mas procurar durante o dia é muito melhor do que à noite.

— Ótima ideia — falou Brittany, recebendo um olhar assassino de Santana.

Quando as duas começaram a discutir em cochichos e os garotos iniciaram uma conversa sobre alimentos, foi que Quinn notou o sumiço da garota recostada ao braço do sofá quase adormecendo. Vasculhou a mente à procura do momento em que Rachel sumira, mas percebeu que estava muito ocupada com os outros para notar.

— Estamos encerrando aqui. — A voz de Quinn se elevou sobre todas as outras, poderosa. — Hanna, Sam e Brittany, vocês tratem de arrumar tudo para amanhã. Eu sei que é cedo, mas boa noite.

Recusou-se a responder as perguntas de Santana, deixando que elas a seguissem pelo corredor, enquanto corria pelas escadas para seu quarto.

**03 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Quinn, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**06:31 PM**

— Eu apenas não entendo — desabafou Rachel, os braços cruzados em defesa aos movimentos e aproximação de Quinn. — Não entendo por que você quer ir à Nashville.

— Ninguém entende — murmurou Quinn, irritada. — Pode haver seres humanos lá. Vivos.

Mesmo assim, Rachel não entendia. Ela não queria ir à Nashville, não queria ir a lugar algum. As lembranças da viagem até ali não saíra de sua mente ainda. Rachel não queria Quinn longe, muito menos sair da mansão com ela. Era perigoso demais. Infelizmente, perigo parecia ser um atrativo e tanto para Quinn.

Elas estavam indo tão bem, caramba. Todos estavam, na verdade. Sam voltara a sorrir na noite anterior quase da mesma forma que sorria antes da morte de Mercedes; Hanna e Santana pareciam irmãs; Sugar e Harmony aparentavam ter, finalmente, algo além de amizade. Por que Quinn não estava satisfeita com isso? Por que ela sempre tinha que procurar alguma aventura possivelmente fatal?

— Você não vai — disse Rachel determinada.

— O quê? — indagou Quinn, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Você não vai — repetiu, dessa vez mais alto. Rachel olhou para Quinn, os olhos marejados. — Eu não vou deixar.

Rachel pode jurar que ouviu Quinn dar uma tossida fraca que mais parecia uma risada. Limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em sair e a encarou, irritada.

Quinn se imaginava forte — Rachel jamais duvidara disso —, mas também pensava que não valia muito na vida das pessoas. O que Quinn não sabia era o efeito que tinha sobre Rachel. Ela não tinha nenhuma ideia do quanto Rachel a amava, do quanto ela não queria deixá-la ir.

— Rachel... — chamou Quinn numa voz suave, se agachando na frente da namorada que sentava na cama com os braços cruzados. — Ir à Nashville era um dos meus planos. Agora com a história de Hanna, as coisas fazem mais sentido. E se ainda houver gente trabalhando? Não podemos ser os últimos seres humanos nos Estados Unidos.

Rachel assentiu. O lado racional dela não parava de gritar aquilo na sua cabeça, que Quinn estava correta em ir à busca de gente nova. Mas seu lado emotivo — que dominava sua mente praticamente desde o dia em que nascera — negava tudo. Ele só queria a garota perto de dela para sempre. Poderia ser até um ato egoísta, mas Rachel não fazia ideia de como sobreviver naquele mundo sem Quinn.

— Você não entende, não é? — perguntou ela um tempo depois, com as mãos postas nos joelhos de Rachel.

— Não.

— Ficar com você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Se não achasse que isso não iria trazer nenhuma ajuda, acredite, eu não faria. Mas Rachel, eu...

Quinn ficou quieta, sentando ao lado dela na cama e abraçou-a fortemente. Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça; Rachel podia ouvir a respiração pesada de Quinn encher seus ouvidos.

— Eu te amo — disse Quinn no ouvido de Rachel, mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— Eu também te amo — respondeu Rachel, sentindo os pelos da nuca eriçar por causa do contato.

Levantou a cabeça e uniu seus lábios. Rachel continuou a beijá-la, mesmo parecendo que Quinn quisesse interromper e dizer algo. Quinn, depois da fraca tentativa de falar, se entregou e correspondeu aos beijos de forma desesperada. Rachel tentava acompanhá-la, desgrudando-se da garota ocasionalmente em busca de ar.

Sem Beth para atrapalhá-las como mais cedo, sentia-se livre. Ela permitiu que a língua de Quinn explorasse o interior de sua boca muito mais rapidamente. Agarrou-se aos cabelos curtos com a tinta desbotada, forçando-a cair na cama por baixo dela.

Rachel se aprumou ligeiramente em cima de Quinn, encaixando os quadris dela entre suas pernas, sequer tendo tempo para respirar propriamente. Quinn desceu uma mão para suas pernas, alisando-as e apertando-as enquanto a outra enfiava entre sua camisa de flanela que Hanna rasgara um dia.

Das outras vezes, Rachel aparentava ter certo autocontrole sobre suas ações e reações. Agora, entretanto, a sua vontade se concentrava em tomar Quinn para si de uma forma que nunca fizera antes. Rachel esquecera de que segundos antes as lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas tragicamente, que não queria que Quinn viajasse... para onde mesmo? As mordidas dela em seu pescoço e os gemidos da garota não deixavam Rachel raciocinar direito.

Quando ela percebeu, estava sem a camisa xadrez e Quinn estava escorada na parede do quarto. Rachel sentava em seu colo, ajoelhada, e rebolando por cima de seus quadris. Assustada com o próprio feito, ela parou os beijos de Quinn em seu busto e encarou a garota, temerosa.

— O que foi? — perguntou Quinn, acariciando a barriga da garota carinhosamente, não a deixando sair de seu aperto.

— Eu não... — Rachel sacudiu a cabeça enquanto Quinn voltava a distribuir beijinhos em seu pescoço — Não... Quinn, eu não...

— Rachel, silêncio — sussurrou Quinn sensualmente. — Apenas siga o que achar certo.

Rachel suspirou, puxando os cabelos rosados de Quinn, deixando a boca da garota a milímetros da sua. Olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes e belos dela, mal se atrevendo a respirar. Ela engoliu em seco e se permitiu beijar Quinn vorazmente.

Desceu pelo pescoço, tirando a blusa rapidamente, sorrindo ao beijar a curva de seu ombro enquanto Quinn deitava sobre ela outra vez. Suas mãos tremiam, seu coração estava palpitando e cada gemido que saía de sua boca parecia mais rouco.

Quinn abaixou lentamente, distribuindo beijos por sua barriga e tirando seus shorts em um movimento só, fixando os olhos famintos em sua direção. Rachel ofegou, lambendo os lábios de forma tentadora.

De todas as outras formas que Rachel havia pensado em perder a virgindade, jamais imaginara que seria naquele mundo, em tal situação, com Quinn — e ainda por cima, tão perfeita a diversos modos.


	17. Nashville

**04 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Quinn, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**10:33 AM**

Os braços de Quinn englobavam o corpo pequeno de Rachel pela manhã. Ela se aninhava na garota, querendo por tudo no mundo que uma da tarde nunca chegasse, que pudesse permanecer abraçada a Quinn para sempre.

— Ah... — Quinn fez um ruído estranho ao abrir os olhos, tirando por instinto as mãos da cintura de Rachel.

— Não, não! — exclamou Rachel num sussurro, puxando o braço de Quinn de volta ao lugar original. A cabeça dela descansava em seu ombro; Rachel podia ouvir seus suspiros pesados, indicando que voltara a dormir.

A manhã estava relativamente fria, mas o calor do corpo de Quinn a esquentava. Acariciava as costas da mão da garota como um ato quase inconsciente, tentando forçar as lágrimas para dentro outra vez.

Ela não acreditava que horas atrás havia transado com Quinn. Fora tudo tão mal planejado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão perfeito e completamente sem lógica que fazia Rachel querer chorar. Não, ela não chorava pelo ato sexual ou por algum tipo de arrependimento, e sim por que já era de manhã e dali a pouco Quinn teria de vestir a roupa e cair na estrada para Nashville.

Mais uma vez, Rachel se sentiu como aquelas garotas durante a guerra, que se casavam e transavam com seus maridos na lua de mel para que depois, na manhã seguinte, eles fossem embora lutar no front. A sensação era horrorosa, mesmo sabendo e tendo quase certeza de que Quinn voltaria para ela. Mas o sentimento não parava de assombrá-la.

Rachel não concordaria com aquela viagem nunca, ainda acharia uma grande estupidez mesmo se eles voltassem em carruagens de ouro que vinham com a cura para os walkers pintada na parte de trás dela. Ela não queria ficar sem Quinn outra vez.

O movimento do corredor do segundo andar aumentava à medida que os minutos da manhã passavam. Rachel não descera para o café da manhã e agora sua barriga esquentada pelo toque de Quinn roncava. Não sentia vontade nenhuma de levantar, pois isso significava acordar Quinn para a viagem.

Ainda assim, as pessoas que viviam naquela mansão não sabiam disso, e foi pensando nesse pequeno fato que Rachel, quase soltando fumaça pelas narinas, escutou as batidas calmas na porta do quarto.

— Quinn? — perguntou a voz de Hanna educada, batendo mais insistentemente na madeira. — Você tem que arrumar sua mochila, só avisando. Vamos partir em uma hora.

_Uma hora?_ As entranhas de Rachel deram uma volta completa. Não era possível que já passasse das onze da manhã. Não era possível que havia passado tanto tempo acordada e abraçada a Quinn. Ouviu os passos de Hanna se distanciando ao não obter resposta. Quinn, após os barulhos tão próximos, finalmente acordou.

— Oi — disse ela sonolenta, depositando um beijo no pescoço de Rachel. A garota sentiu calafrios no lugar que Quinn beijara. — Como passou a noite?

— Sendo chutada, como sempre.

Rachel riu. Quinn fechou a cara e se virou para o outro lado da cama, emburrada. Como Rachel sabia que era apenas charminho dela, permaneceu no mesmo lugar, dando mais outra risada da reação da namorada.

— Droga — Rachel escutou Quinn murmurar.

Ela riu mais ainda ao virar-se para Quinn e encontrar o rosto dela mais uma vez tão próximo do seu. Afagou delicadamente a bochecha de Quinn, dando-lhe um selinho.

— A noite passada foi perfeita — Rachel sussurrou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Quinn. — Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo.

As duas ficaram um tempo se olhando, Rachel esperando que o tempo parasse; que pudesse ficar com a garota naquela mesma posição para sempre. Pelo menos, ela pensou enquanto Quinn dava um beijo apaixonado, teria essa lembrança para se agarrar durante o período da namorada em Nashville.

— FABRAY! — A exclamação de Santana encheu o quarto inteiro, fazendo as garotas sobressaltarem. _Maldita Santana_, pensou, contendo sua expressão de raiva. Quinn, por instinto, saiu de cima de Rachel e se enrolou no cobertor, assustada. — Acorde, anda! Você vai levar minha garota para uma viagem mortal e quer ficar dormindo, é?

Rachel e Quinn se entreolharam, e caíram na risada. Talvez fosse o nervosismo que começava a lhe consumir ou o tom irônico de Santana que a fizera rir tão loucamente como não fazia em muito tempo, ela não sabia. A situação jamais mereceria nenhum sorriso, afinal Quinn só voltaria em dois dias, no mínimo, porém ela não tinha controle de seus músculos da face. A dor talvez pudesse ir embora através das risadas, pensou.

— Beleza... — Quinn arfou, respirando com dificuldade depois do ataque de risadas. Pelo silêncio que fazia no corredor, Rachel imaginou que Santana tivesse se irritado com as risadas e ido embora. — Vou me trocar, arrumar minha mala.

Rachel assentiu, parando de rir. No seu coração, algo começava a se esvaziar.

**04 de Abril de 2012**

**Quintal da Frente, Mansão do Sam, TN**

**12:45 AM**

Brittany se agarrava ao corpo de Santana com força. Não queria soltá-la, mas sabia que teria se quisesse ir com Sam, Quinn e Hanna a Nashville. Ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que Quinn continuava acariciando os cabelos de Rachel, com Beth em seu colo, então imaginou que teria um pouco mais de tempo.

Ela sentiu Santana fungar na curva de seu ombro e soltou-se um pouquinho dela, o bastante para fitar os olhos castanhos dela, quase inchados de tanto chorar. Ela riu, por que a situação chegava a ser até engraçada: Santana era sempre taxada a durona da relação, quando na verdade, Brittany sabia muito bem que ela era a garota mais sensível do mundo.

— Eu vou ficar bem — ela disse com ar de riso enquanto Santana batia nela de leve no ombro, alegando que "não tinha sentimentos". — São só uns quilômetros. — O fato levou algumas lágrimas caírem pelas bochechas de Santana. — Eu volto daqui a dois dias, beleza?

— Beleza — ela murmurou, cometendo o erro de lançar um olhar a Quinn, que observava tudo com um sorriso brincando pelos lábios.

— Que garota forte você tem aí, Britt — provocou ela em tom de brincadeira. Rachel riu timidamente, pegando Beth no colo e deixando Quinn se aproximar de Santana.

— Vá à merda, Fabray — disse Santana entre dentes, enxugando uma lágrima teimosa que caiu. — Ou não cuido da sua garota.

Quinn riu.

— Se for assim, então, eu não tomo conta da sua — ela retrucou, fingindo um tom ameaçador.

Brittany estava prestes a interferir, se colocar entre elas, temendo uma briga de verdade, quando Quinn puxou Santana para um abraço de urso. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa, seu olhar encontrando o de Rachel. Elas riram ao mesmo tempo, sempre impressionadas com a amizade bipolar de Quinn e Santana.

Ao soltar Santana, Quinn deu tapinhas em seu ombro e prometeu, de verdade, cuidar de Brittany. A garota, mesmo se sentindo lisonjeada pela atitude dela, sabia que Quinn não faria isso. Ela estava à parte das habilidades de Brittany e tinha plena certeza de que a garota se sairia bem sozinha. Contudo, resolveu não dizer isso para não trazer outra cachoeira de lágrimas de Santana.

— Ei, gente! Vamos! — Sam chamou, acenando na direção delas, terminando de colocar a mochila de Quinn no porta-malas do Cadillac (Quinn não aceitou viajar no Impala de Puck nem na minivan de Sam, argumentando que seu carro dava sorte; para o quê, Brittany não fazia ideia).

Brittany deu um último beijo em Santana, que já tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente, e abraçou Rachel rapidamente, fazendo algumas caretas para Beth. Sorriu à Rory, Harmony e Sugar e entrou no banco da frente do Cadillac ao lado de Quinn, a motorista da vez. Hanna e Sam iriam atrás.

— Não usem o gerador demais! — Brittany exclamou ao parar no portão da cerca que Puck estava abrindo.

— Sem problemas! — o garoto respondeu com um olhar triste no rosto enquanto acenava para o carro, que acelerara na rua, enferrujado por ter passado tantos dias parado.

Quinn, para diminuir o clima pesado, ligou o toca-fitas, deixando o som da Nirvana tocar alto. Brittany olhou para trás, ignorando Sam e Hanna, os olhos postos na mansão deles, que se afastava à medida que Quinn pisava fundo. Suspirou, animada pela nova aventura. Mesmo se não achassem nada de útil, ainda seria uma viagem e tanto.

**04 de Abril de 2012**

**Benders Ferry Road, Lebanon, TN**

**01:43 PM**

A cena parecia se repetir interminavelmente. As casas pelo caminho se mostravam parcial ou completamente destruídas. Walkers caminhavam pelos campos sem notar a presença do Cadillac próximo a eles. O fedor de morte os rondava moribundamente. Quase sempre, ela lançava um olhar preocupado à Brittany, mas a garota respondia com um sorriso, o que a deixava um pouco mais tranquila.

Embora o tempo passado vendo o horror que o mundo se tornara parecesse a Quinn interminável, a viagem durou pouco. Ela não tinha sequer terminado de ouvir _Nevermind_ quando Hanna apontou para as muralhas construídas às pressas para abrigar a população de Nashville e fazer com que eles pudessem ter uma mínima chance de sobrevivência. Quinn suspirou; suas lembranças estavam em Lima, a maldita cidade onde crescera e vivera até seus dezoito anos, também sitiada. Também cheia daquelas criaturas miseráveis.

— Estamos na esquina da Benders Ferry Road — disse Brittany, checando seu amado GPS. — A mais ou menos quarenta quilômetros do centro de Nashville.

Ela olhou confusa para Hanna enquanto Quinn parava o carro embaixo de uma árvore que considerava segura, desligando o cassete e tirando sua pistola do coldre, pronta para matar o primeiro errante que lhe aparecesse. Sam também se armara, os olhos postos do lado de fora do Cadillac.

— O cerco deles envolveu a região metropolitana também — disse Hanna pensativa, colocando a mão no queixo. Brittany franziu a testa a ela pelo retrovisor. — Mas não foi completo, pois Horn Springs também é parte de Nashville, da Grande Nashville.

— Aposto que eles morreram antes de terminarem — comentou Sam sombrio, arriscando um olhar a Hanna. Quinn percebeu que seus olhos queriam dizer algo além daquilo, mas ela não quis interromper os sentimentos do garoto.

— É... talvez isso — murmurou Hanna, trancada em seu mundo.

Quinn e Brittany se encararam, aquela dando de ombros; Hanna não parecia capaz de expelir uma palavra, e foi o que a garota fez nos próximos minutos. Sam continuava vigiando o lado de fora com Quinn, indicando, a poucos metros, quatro walkers caminhando na direção do carro.

Ela queria levantar e matá-los com seu facão, mas algo no toque de Sam a impediu. Brittany se prepara também, enquanto Hanna ainda permanecia em seu estado de pura concentração — e Quinn realmente estava começando a pensar que nem uma manada de errantes poderia assustar a garota. Quando os errantes chegaram terrivelmente perto, ela pediu a Sam para cutucar Hanna no ombro, implorando para que a forma de vida da garota ainda continuasse lá dentro.

— Eu estou bem, não se preocupem — Hanna finalmente falou. — Estou revendo o CDC na minha cabeça, as saídas, as entradas, tudo. É meio complicado.

— Você deveria nos dar uma informação de como _entrarmos_ em Nashville — alfinetou Brittany, tirando o facão que Santana emprestara do nada e decepando um errante que apareceu em sua janela. — Se nós chegarmos lá, poderemos pensar em entrar no CDC.

Quinn assoviou para a Brittany maldosa que sempre aparecia em situações de risco, e matou seu próprio walker na janela ao seu lado. A garota rolou os olhos para Hanna e abriu a porta do carro com violência, terminando o trabalho do lado de fora. Respirou o ar relativamente puro embaixo daquela árvore e imaginou que seria um bom esconderijo para caso precisassem passar mais um dia em Nashville.

Naquele ponto, tão próximos mas tão distantes, Quinn sabia que passariam a noite ali, rodando pelo círculo murado feito pelos militares durante o período de desespero, procurando uma forma de entrar sem serem vistos, tanto por possíveis humanos quanto walkers. As mochilas cheias de lanches e sacos de dormir eram previsíveis — uma boa ideia de última hora vinda de Hanna.

Brittany começou a discutir com Hanna sobre como seu GPS iria salvar a vida deles, mas a garota não queria ouvir aquilo. Ela caminhou lentamente pelo mato crescente da beirada da estrada, o ouvido pronto para algum tipo de farfalhar estranho, e parou em frente ao muro alto. Ele teria pelo menos cinco metros de altura, feito de concreto fortíssimo e possivelmente indestrutível por várias gerações.

Dava náuseas olhá-lo até em cima, de tão alto. Quinn cutucou-o com o facão, tentada a arremessá-lo contra o muro, achando a ideia até divertida. Ao pensar que provavelmente perderia sua arma gêmea com Santana, seu sorriso sumiu. Manteve a expressão séria, lançando novos olhares críticos à muralha. Mas o som de passos vindos à sua direção, no entanto, a fez virar-se rapidamente, colocando o facão no pescoço de Sam, quase o cortando.

— Menos, Fabray — Sam disse se afastando de Quinn, conferindo se não perdera nenhuma pelinha ou sangue do pescoço. — Só vim dizer que já vamos. Hanna e Brittany decidiram ir pela saída sul da cidade.

— É quanto tempo é daqui? — perguntou ela, colocando o facão preso novamente à sua perna, sentindo-se culpada por quase matar o garoto.

— Dez minutos. — O garoto deu de ombros, puxando Quinn e lhe dando um abraço de lado, acompanhando-a dessa forma até o Cadillac, onde Brittany e Hanna, mal-humoradas, esperavam.

— Você gosta dela, não gosta?

A pergunta saiu dos lábios de Quinn acidentalmente. Ela não era responsável pela vida e saúde de Sam — pelo menos, não por completo —, mas a maneira que o garoto olhava para Hanna a perturbava. Ainda era a mesma forma de quando eles haviam visto ela pela primeira vez. O brilho no olhar dele não tinha mudado nas últimas semanas. Só sentia curiosa para saber o que estava se passando entre eles, se Sam já tinha feito algum movimento após a morte de Mercedes.

— Preciso ter essa discussão com você? — Sam revidou friamente, o que fez Quinn pensar que alguém tinha dado uma dica a ele, Puck era o mais provável. O aperto do garoto ao redor de seus ombros começava a doer.

— Não... Só queria saber mesmo. Para que eu pudesse ficar longe do carro quando vocês começarem seus amassos.

Ela riu, cutucando a barriga de Sam para implicar. O garoto não resistiu e também soltou uma risada, mas calou assim que pararam em frente ao Cadillac, onde as outras duas esperavam, claramente irritadas.

— Isso fica aqui, ok? — sussurrou Sam no ouvido de Quinn antes de deixá-la entrar no banco do motorista.

— Sem problemas. — Quinn abriu um sorriso, ligando o carro e o sacudindo, apenas para que Sam fosse jogado para o lado de Hanna.

**04 de Abril de 2012**

**Old Lebanon Dirt Road, Nashville, Davidson, TN**

**02:15 PM**

Hanna conduziu Quinn pelas ruas desesperadoramente desertas que rodeavam Nashville, mordendo o lábio constantemente e pedindo umas informações para Brittany e seu GPS no caminho.

Ela não poderia estar mais nervosa em relação a entrar outra vez na cidade. A garota crescera ali, seus pais moravam em Lebanon desde bem antes de nascer. Durante o período de Harvard e da descoberta de uma pesquisa em Nashville, ela não hesitou em voltar a morar com eles, embora que, mesmo com os problemas familiares, a relação com os pais não fosse lá muito boa. Era bom estar de volta.

— Que escola enorme... — sussurrou Quinn ao passarem por um campus, onde ela vagamente lembrava-se de ter feito o primeiro colegial. — Em Lima, nosso colégio não daria nem metade desse aqui.

Brittany e Sam concordaram em murmúrios. Ela deu de ombros, sinal claro que de não se importava para isso, e pediu para que Quinn virasse na próxima esquina. A escola provavelmente agora estava cheia de walkers; Hanna se recordava de a cidade ter feito tudo para agrupar as pessoas em um mesmo lugar. Solução que agora ela pensava ser um tanto idiota. Quantas vidas poderiam ser salvas se o governo apenas os mandasse para o interior do país...

Soltou um suspiro, distraída, deixando que a rota do GPS guiasse Quinn. Em cerca de uma hora, estaria tentando ultrapassar a barreira humana em volta de Nashville. Um pouco mais tarde, estaria próxima o bastante do CDC. Hanna estaria de volta ao lugar onde tudo começou. Pensava que poderia lidar com isso, mas a perspectiva de mostrar a eles como tudo acontecia dentro daquele laboratório (os testes, as surpresas, as moradias dos cientistas, tudo) era demais para ela. Sam e as garotas estariam invadindo um local _dela_. Era estranho.

— Olha lá! — exclamou Sam de repente, fazendo ela sobressaltar.

O garoto apontou para o lado direito e Hanna pôde ver: uma parte do muro parcialmente destruída. A parede estava tão desgastada que o Cadillac poderia passar por ela, o que era, ao mesmo tempo, um bom e um mau sinal. Errantes poderiam estar espreitando por ali, escutando cada passo vindo do lado de fora, apenas esperando a oportunidade de aparecer e matá-los. Ela tivera experiências o bastante com os walkers para perceber que alguns deles simplesmente esperavam a comida vir, e que outros corriam atrás, como se alguma parte do cérebro deles ainda fosse ligada à humanidade de antes.

— Sinceramente eu esperava ir mais longe — comentou Brittany, parecendo aliviada. Ela, no entanto, ainda segurava o GPS com firmeza nas mãos. — Devemos parar por aqui?

Quinn deu de ombros, mas estacionou o carro no meio da estrada, já que ninguém mais iria dar a ela uma multa por ficar daquela forma. Ela sentou-se desconfortavelmente no banco para poder encarar Hanna, esperando uma resposta.

— Entramos? — ela disse meio confusa. Não tinha certeza se teria outra entrada para Nashville, mas aquela começava a lhe dar calafrios. Estavam tão desprotegidos ali, no meio do nada, e ainda assim no meio de tudo. Seria o lugar certo, o que precisavam para chegar ao CDC?

— Teríamos que deixar o carro aqui — calculou Quinn, ignorando Hanna. — E alguém para vigiá-lo.

— Não vamos nos separar — interferiu Brittany rapidamente. —Me dói o bastante ter deixado Santana lá na mansão, eu não vou deixar _ninguém_ aqui fora.

— Mas naquela abertura passa o Cadillac — disse Sam, pensativo. — Talvez não precisemos deixar ninguém.

— Andar pelas ruas com o Cadillac só nos deixaria mais lentos — retrucou Hanna, a determinação surgindo como um foguete nela outra vez. — Sabemos que o governo trancou todos aqui, mas não temos ideia de quantos foram. Pode ter sido a população da região metropolitana de Nashville toda, o que me leva a pensar que são, no mínimo, um milhão e meio de habitantes.

Todos se calaram, obviamente pensando em uma saída para isso, o primeiro problema deles. Hanna tombou a cabeça no ombro, tentando se lembrar de como era sua vida cinco meses atrás, nas suas ações e os pensamentos. Era pouco tempo, mas tudo mudara rápido demais para se acompanhar.

— Uau, isso é muito — Sam disse dando uma risadinha nervosa. Hanna riu também, fixando seu olhar nele. O garoto corou fortemente e voltou sua atenção a suas mãos. Quinn, no banco da frente, parou uma risada antes que Brittany lhe desse uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Hanna franziu a testa. Elas sabiam? Sabiam que gostava de Sam, que queria tratar o garoto bem e fazê-lo dar risada sempre, por que esse som era o mais apaixonante de todos naquela mansão? Hanna não fazia questão de ignorar as olhadelas de Sam, mas sentia-se extremamente desconfortável quando outra pessoa percebia. A comunicação silenciosa deles estava dando certo até agora, seria hora para avançar mais?

— Nós precisamos entrar — Quinn disse, revirando os olhos para os olhares compartilhados por Hanna e Sam. — Por mais que isso doa em mim, poderemos deixar o Cadillac aqui, procurar um prédio vazio e nos esconder lá até o fim da noite, onde poderemos enfim achar o CDC pela manhã. O que vocês acham?

Era uma boa ideia apesar dos pequenos furos que Hanna via aqui e ali. Brittany e Sam também concordaram com o plano de Quinn. Eles desceram do carro, matando alguns walkers que espreitavam, pegando suas mochilas no porta-malas. Quinn se encarregava de fechar o carro, não deixando nenhuma brecha para que nenhum errante ficasse preso.

Quando ela se agarrou a um galho da árvore acima deles que iria usar para esconder mais ainda o Cadillac, Hanna resolveu ajudá-la. Ela não queria ficar lá parada enquanto os outros dois caminhavam através do mato, em direção ao muro arrebentado, esperando por walkers no caminho. Ela puxou sua faquinha, que de nada adiantaria ao facão de Quinn, e começou a cortar um galho relativamente mais fino que o dela, querendo começar um assunto, mesmo sabendo que era péssima nisso.

— Você não precisa fazer isso — Quinn disse, a expressão risonha diante das tentativas de Hanna em cortar o galho. — É só um mesmo, e acho que esse já dá.

Hanna suspirou, voltando a colocar a faquinha no bolso. Ela não era boa com a natureza; gostava de matar zumbis, não esquilos. Sequer sabia como sobreviveria sem estar no condomínio e rodeada por comida enlatada. Morreria de fome na primeira semana.

— Acha que vai dar certo? — perguntou a garota, ofegando após finalmente cortar o galho e colocá-lo em cima do Cadillac. Lá de longe, Hanna podia ouvir os suspiros cansados e os movimentos das facas de Sam e Brittany. — Digo, esse lance de CDC e tudo mais.

— Minhas fichas estão todas nisso. — Hanna sorriu tristemente. Sabia que Quinn estava fazendo aquilo somente para ter mais uns anos com a namorada, uma nova chance de viver o que poderiam ter vivido nos tempos antigos. — Nós vamos conseguir alguma coisa, os cientistas são afeiçoados demais a seus equipamentos, mas tenho certeza de que, no momento do desespero, deixaram algo para trás.

Quinn concordou com um sorriso, colocando a mochila no ombro e caminhando ao lado de Hanna, daquela maneira de sempre, como se estivesse hipnotizada por ela. Pensava que isso mudaria quando elas se conhecessem melhor, mas pelo jeito não. Ela beijou o capô do Cadillac, soltando um suspiro, e encaminhou na direção de Brittany e Sam.

— Consegue ouvir os walkers? — perguntou Hanna de repente, se segurando no braço de Quinn, a expressão apavorada.

— Desculpe? — Quinn, sempre educada, franziu o cenho a ela.

Hanna fez um sinal com o dedo indicando que queria silêncio. Ela observou atentamente seu redor, estreitando os olhos, podendo ouvir o que aparentemente ninguém mais ouvia: os gemidos, aqueles monstros que ela tivera severa participação na criação, lutando entre si em busca de um pedaço, mesmo o menor deles, de carne. Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, tentando tampar os barulhos cada vez mais altos.

— Hanna? — Escutou Quinn chamar ao longe preocupadamente. — Tudo bem?

Da mesma maneira rápida que chegou, os ruídos atormentadores saíram de sua cabeça. Hanna engoliu uma quantidade desnecessária de ar, engasgou com sua própria saliva, mas deixou que as mãos caíssem. Seja lá o que fosse a magia bizarra que fora os momentos aterrorizantes, ela não queria passar outra vez.

— C-claro — ela gaguejou, empertigando o corpo e sorrindo nada convincentemente. — Vamos andando.

Naquele momento, Hanna decidiu salvá-los. Ainda iriam entrar na cidade, mas ela os protegeria a todo custo. Por que ela não podia deixar aqueles garotos tão jovens e sofridos ficarem ainda mais traumatizados pelo inferno que ela sabia que viria ao colocar o pé para dentro do muro. Hanna não poderia deixá-los morrer. Se as coisas ficassem feias demais, ficaria e lutaria para que eles tivessem uma chance de fugir.

Ela deu outro sorriso sôfrego à Quinn, agarrando-se à faca como se isso fosse custar-lhe à vida — pois de fato custaria. Engoliu em seco e pôs à frente do grupo. Ela respirou fundo e pisou para dentro do que costumava ser Nashville.

**04 de Abril de 2012**

**Lucky's Bar & Grill, Stewarts Ferry Pike, Nashville, TN**

**04:01 PM**

Andaram por duas horas seguidas, parando apenas para que Brittany checasse seu GPS ou para matar alguns poucos walkers no caminho. Tudo parecia calmo demais, muito tranquilo para uma tarde de calor e Sol em meio a um apocalipse zumbi.

Sam suspirou cansado ao pararem pela terceira ou quarta vez, imaginando o que estaria fazendo se sua vida continuasse a mesma. Talvez usar clandestinamente uma das piscinas que Puck limpava... Ele sorriu com a lembrança e tomou um grande gole de sua garrafa d'água. Havia algumas mansões com piscinas perto da casa que eles moravam, tinha certeza que não seria muito difícil convencê-lo a limpar uma para eles, por pelo menos um dia "normal".

— Legal, um bar! — exclamou Hanna, animada ao ver um centro de conveniência há poucos metros. Sam riu, observando a garota correr com sua leveza natural até o estabelecimento. Parou, contudo, quando viu que Quinn e Brittany o observavam com olhares marotos.

— Eu acho que podemos parar, certo? — Sam disse evasivamente, desviando o olhar da parte de trás dela, seus cabelos louros balançando ao vento. — Faz um tempão que estamos caminhando.

— É... — Quinn olhou para Brittany, mal contendo o riso. — Acho que podemos, sim.

Sam olhou feio para elas, mas não teve tempo de revidar ou gritar com as duas: ao mesmo tempo, Hanna tropeçou, de alguma forma, em seus próprios pés e caiu terrivelmente no chão. Ele sufocou um berro de desespero, porém o estrago já havia sido feito. O alarmante gemido que só podia significar walkers por perto se fez ouvir. Eram muitos, mais do que eles jamais haviam enfrentado antes.

Quinn não perdeu tempo e correu atrás de Hanna, levantando-a rapidamente, observando seu tornozelo aparentemente quebrado. Sam apanhou a mão de Brittany com violência e correu para segui-las. Elas estavam no meio do centro de conveniência, atordoadas, pelo jeito sem saber como continuar.

— O bar! — apontou Hanna desesperada, soltando um gemido de dor. — Vamos para lá!

Nenhum dos outros três negou a ideia. Brittany foi à frente, para abrir a fechadura com um grampo e toda sua inteligência desperdiçada durante os tempos antigos, enquanto Hanna tentava se apoiar em Sam Quinn. O garoto arriscou um olhar para trás e se arrependeu quase que no mesmo instante.

Uma manada vinha atrás deles. Cem, duzentos, trezentos walkers os perseguindo, correndo o mais rápido que podiam com seus cérebros lentos e pernas enviesadas. Alguns estavam próximos demais, e tudo o que Sam pôde fazer foi sacar sua pistola, mirar e torcer para que tivesse acertado os errantes na cabeça. Felizmente, Brittany os esperava já no bar com a porta aberta, fazendo sinais para que andassem logo.

Sam se encolheu diante dos tiros que Quinn dava. Ela empurrou Hanna para dentro do bar sem nenhuma cerimônia, acabando por levar o garoto junto, e os dois caíram um por cima do outro. Hanna gemeu de dor quando Sam tentou se mexer para poder levantar-se. Percebeu que pisara no tornozelo dela sem querer, mas logo se empertigou, puxando-a o mais longe possível da porta.

Quinn foi a última a entrar, alguns errantes se chocando contra a porta enquanto ela se contorcia para trancá-los no botequim e fechar as cortinas, deixando todos numa escuridão e silêncio totais, quebrado só pelos gritinhos de Hanna. Brittany ligou uma lanterna e correu até onde Sam e ela estavam, abraçado um ao outro de uma forma natural. Quinn não fez piadinhas, apenas se agachou ao lado de Hanna, desesperada.

— O que nós fazemos? — perguntou em um sussurro histérico. O garoto franziu a testa para ela, mas depois lembrou de que Hanna era a única com algum conhecimento de medicina ali.

— Achem uma tala, um pedaço de madeira qualquer — instruiu a garota. Mesmo com as caretas de dor, ela não deixou a determinação de lado. Na escuridão, Sam podia sentir suas mãos apertando as dela. — E um pedaço de pano. Amarrem a madeira no tornozelo, isso vai melhorar a dor. Até acharmos um hospital, é o melhor que podemos fazer.

Elas fizeram o que eram lhes foi mandado rapidamente. Sam, por outro lado, permaneceu perto de Hanna, englobando-a em seus braços enquanto Quinn atava o pedaço de madeira no tornozelo e o enfaixava o quanto podia com uma parte rasgada de sua blusa. Quando terminou o curativo, ela sentou-se ao lado de Hanna e perguntou com o olhar se as coisas tinham dado certo.

— A dor tá diminuindo — ela disse, passando a mão no tornozelo, se desvencilhando de Sam. Olhou como se pedisse desculpas para elas. — Eu sinto muito. Foi uma babaquice parar aqui.

— Teríamos sido pegos se você não tivesse torcido o tornozelo — Sam retrucou com um sorriso bobo. Ele percebeu o que disse e meneou a cabeça negativamente para o próprio comentário. Como ele conseguia ser tão idiota perto das garotas que gostava, era um mistério tremendo.

— Além disso, olha só esse tanto de bebida! — exclamou Brittany num sussurro, abrindo os braços para provar sua fala. — Você não vai morrer hoje, Hanna, tenha certeza.

A lanterna de Brittany iluminou o rosto da garota, que sorria para eles. Quinn levantou-se para verificar a porta do fundo e outras saídas de emergência que poderia haver no bar, deixando-os, ainda abraçados desnecessariamente, no chão. Brittany moveu a lanterna para longe dos dois, interessada em encontrar algum tipo de bebida não tão forte para que pudesse levar a Santana. Sam podia ouvir o zíper de sua mochila abrindo e fechando rapidamente, como se não pudesse decidir em levar somente uma.

Sam estava com medo de dizer alguma coisa. Não queria estragar a relação silenciosa entre ele e Hanna. Não queria ser um idiota falando algumas palavras bobas. Hanna, pelo jeito, também não queria quebrar o silêncio, tão confortável entre eles. Aquela era a primeira vez em que os dois tinham um contato corporal, e achava que deveria manter assim, indo aos poucos.

Mercedes ainda assombrava seus pesadelos à noite; o garoto não queria "desonrar" a namorada. Nem mesmo a conversa com Puck no dia anterior, sobre sentir-se feliz pela garota estar num lugar melhor e que ela provavelmente queria que ele também fosse feliz, não entrava na sua cabeça direito. A ideia de ter um relacionamento com Hanna continuava parecendo errada.

Entretido em seus devaneios, ele não percebera que Hanna havia deitado a cabeça em seu ombro e agora fazia pequenos carinhos em sua mão. Sam sentiu-se corar até as orelhas, tendo quase certeza de que a quentura em seu rosto chegava ao da garota, somente pelas risadinhas dela seguidas de lamentos de dor.

— É, pelo jeito, teremos que passar a noite aqui mesmo. — Quinn voltou ao bar e Sam quase deu pulos de alegria. Poderia passar Hanna a qualquer uma das garotas com uma desculpa realmente idiota, como vigiar a porta. — As saídas estão todas bloqueadas. Sei é que os walkers vão se dispersar durante a noite, o que pode ser nossa forma de escapar.

— E o GPS diz que há um hospital psiquiátrico há pouco mais de um quilômetro e meio daqui — informou Brittany, iluminada de modo meio assustador pela telinha do aparelho. Ela ergueu os olhos azuis aos garotos e sorriu. — Parece que temos tudo sobre controle. Quem quer comida enlatada?

Sam riu e se soltou de Hanna para buscar sua parte das latinhas, acabando por pegar as da garota também. Sentou-se ao lado dela outra vez, estranhamente mais confortável enquanto discutiam sobre o que os outros deveriam estar fazendo naquele momento. Tentou manter o olhar em Quinn, mas seus olhos sempre desviavam para admirar, mesmo na escuridão parcial, os belíssimos olhos de Hanna ou como ela, ainda com dores, comia educadamente — nada que não tivesse observado antes na mansão.

Toda vez que era pego, sorria desconcertante, abaixava os olhos e fitava sua latinha, se perguntando com seriedade quando seria capaz de iniciar uma boa conversa com Hanna sem parecer um total idiota. Ele suspirou, um tanto deprimido, e pediu para que Quinn cuidasse dela, a fim de fazer a primeira vigília.


	18. CDC

_**05 de Abril de 2012**_

_**Lucky's Bar & Grill, Stewarts Ferry Pike, Nashville, TN**_

_**03:36 AM**_

— _Vamos, Rachel, corra! — gritava Quinn apressada, a mão da garota apertando firmemente a sua. Não ousava a olhar para trás, seu medo de não conseguir chegar a tempo no prédio à sua frente aterrorizando ela cada vez mais._

_Engoliu em seco, sentindo ainda o aperto de Rachel, ouvindo os tiros ecoar por seus ouvidos já enfraquecidos. Segurou a mão de Rachel ainda mais, faltavam poucos metros para entrar no prédio. A garota não sabia aonde seus outros companheiros deveriam estar, mas sabia que eles se sairiam bem. Eles fugiriam, assim como Rachel e ela._

_Ofegando, Quinn parou à porta do edifício, chutando-a com toda a força que possuía, abrindo-a na primeira tentativa. Ela soltou a mão de Rachel por alguns instantes para colocar algumas balas rapidamente em sua Hi-Power e entrar aos pulos na recepção do que outrora parecia ser um hotel._

_Quando ela se virou para fechar a porta, no entanto, encontrou a garota que tanto amava com os olhos amarelo-acinzentados, as gotas de sangue pingando de seus braços e pescoço, olhando profundamente na sua direção, com a expressão confusa, como se lembrasse de quem era, como se não quisesse matar Quinn._

_Ela vasculhou por todos os momentos durante a fuga da cidade e até aquele momento, tentando ver aonde ela tinha errado, aonde podia ter perdido Rachel para sempre e sequer ter percebido. Quinn sentiu as malditas lágrimas queimarem, mas não ousou deixá-las cair. A porta do hotel havia se fechado atrás de Rachel, quase como se ela tivesse feito._

_O mundo era pequeno, o mundo não bastava, não adiantava viver naquela desgraça se ela não tivesse Rachel ao lado. Aquele tipo de coisa não era para acontecer, ela deveria proteger sua pequena garota, a sua diva. Quinn havia prometido aos pais dela, o que ela diria se por acaso os encontrasse por aí?_

_Não, Rachel não podia ter se transformado num walker, não... Ela não estava ali, mortinha na sua frente, e ainda assim viva. Quinn sabia que só havia uma opção: atirar no seu cérebro, permitir que ela seguisse até a vida eterna que merecia. E, depois do serviço pronto, suicídio. A dor de não ter Rachel seria insuportável._

_Engolindo as lágrimas novamente, Quinn ergueu a arma, mirando em um walker extremamente quieto e a fitando curiosamente que antes era a garota que amava, Rachel Barbra Berry. Mas, antes que pudesse atirar, a imagem tão torturante foi tirada dela e ela caiu na escuridão._

— Quinn! — Brittany exclamou baixinho, sacudindo seus ombros. — Ei, Quinn! Pare de gritar!

Ela tremia, ofegava, chorava, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Só depois de um tempo que foi notar que o que passara fora apenas um pesadelo — o pior pesadelo que poderia ter na face da terra. Maldição de não terem trazido o radiocomunicador para a viagem. Quinn precisava se conectar com Rachel, uma forma de saber o que estava acontecendo na mansão, se ela estava se alimentando ou dormindo bem, qualquer coisa. Quinn _precisava_ de notícias dela.

Brittany a abraçava pelos ombros, cantando uma canção de ninar que ela vagamente conhecia. Sua voz suave a acalmou um pouco, mas o pesadelo teimava em aparecer todas as vezes que fechava os olhos ou se concentrava no que Rachel poderia estar fazendo naquele momento.

Ela respirou fundo inúmeras vezes, tentando se lembrar de onde estava. Num bar, com Brittany, Hanna e Sam. Os outros dois deveriam estar dormindo, tranquilos um nos braços do outro. E sobrava Brittany para ela, provavelmente tão preocupada com Santana quanto ela estava com Rachel. _O que elas deveriam estar fazendo?_

— Dormindo — respondeu Brittany a seus pensamentos. — Elas sempre fazem isso.

Seu tom era de brincadeira, mas Quinn percebia a seriedade por trás dele. Brittany quase nunca falava alguma coisa que não tivesse um tremendo significado mais tarde. Mesmo assim, seu pesadelo ainda lhe atormentava. Era altas horas da madrugada, mas assim que os walkers se dispersassem, eles correriam ao CDC, procurariam o que precisavam e voltariam ao Cadillac. Quinn tinha que ver Rachel, abraçá-la, alguma prova de que o maldito pesadelo não fosse real.

Até que isso pudesse acontecer, entretanto, ela se aninhava nos braços de Brittany e esperava pelo pior — porque, obviamente, o melhor deles já havia ido embora há muito tempo.

**05 de Abril de 2012**

**Lucky's Bar & Grill, Stewarts Ferry Pike, Nashville, TN**

**08:19 AM**

— Eles se beijaram — informou Brittany a Quinn assim que saíram do bar, as armas prontas para qualquer ataque e os olhos atentos. Sam e Hanna vinham atrás, a garota apoiando praticamente seu corpo todo em cima dele.

— O quê? — perguntou Quinn distraída.

Brittany revirou os olhos, repetindo o que dissera.

— Bom pra eles... — respondeu Quinn após alguns segundos de silêncio. Seus olhos estavam opacos e distantes. A garota resolveu não perguntar o porquê daquela sua distância, mas presumia que teria a ver com o pesadelo que a acordara no meio da noite. Desde então, ela ficava perdida em tudo que lhe comunicavam, o que não era muito bom já que eles estavam entrando na zona perigosa da cidade em minutos.

Brittany suspirou e checou novamente o GPS. Já tinham saído da pequena galeria onde tinham passado a noite e agora caminhavam com alguma convicção para o hospital que ela havia encontrado no sistema arranjado via satélite. Quinn seguia ao seu lado; Sam e Hanna estavam um pouco mais longe, cuidando da retaguarda.

Ela já identificara o CDC: ficava a pouco mais de duas horas dali a pé, um fato que fazia arrepender-se amargamente de não ter insistido mais pelo Cadillac. Talvez pudessem roubar algum daqueles carros que estavam abandonados nas ruas e seguir até lá, pensou.

— Walkers à sua direita, Quinnie — disse Brittany em alerta, pois a garota estava _mesmo_ completamente alheia a tudo. Felizmente, ainda não havia perdido seu sentido extrassensorial e arrancou a cabeça dos errantes rapidamente. Atrás delas, Hanna se esquivava da faca de Sam enquanto o garoto também matava alguns zumbis.

— Está começando a encher, onde está o hospital? — perguntou o garoto urgentemente, mancando devido ao peso de Hanna.

Brittany olhou o GPS mais uma vez, porém Quinn foi mais rápida, apontando para o prédio na frente deles. Lia-se em letreiros estragados: "Instituto de Saúde Mental do Tennessee".

— Um hospital psiquiátrico? — disse Quinn, confusa, finalmente prestando atenção em alguma coisa. — Brittany!

— É melhor que nada! — exclamou a outra indignada, guardando o aparelho GPS no bolso detrás da calça, começando a avançar. Ao ver que nenhum deles a seguia, parou na metade do pátio, olhando para eles com reprovação.

— Ela tem razão — concordou Hanna, se desvencilhando de Sam e mancando para poder acompanhá-la. — São alguns analgésicos, é só o que eu preciso. Existem coisas básicas até nas mais complicadas.

Brittany assentiu com o apoio e seguiu na frente, ignorando a orla de walkers que se aproximavam constantemente deles. A noção de que poderiam estar cercados em poucos minutos a irritava. Tinham acabado de sair de uma grande armadilha, o máximo que podiam ficar dentro do hospital seria cinco minutos antes que os tiros preenchessem o local.

— Você sabe onde ficam essas coisas, não sabe? — perguntou ela a Hanna, que finalmente havia conseguido alcançá-la às portas duplas do hospital. Quinn e Sam estavam logo atrás, as armas já carregadas.

— Claro — respondeu Hanna em tom superior. Ela se apoiava no pé sem a tala e a cada tentativa que fazia para manter o equilíbrio, seus olhos ardiam em lágrimas. Brittany sabia que ela era orgulhosa demais para pedir ajuda, então simplesmente passou o braço pela sua cintura e imaginou o que Santana faria naquele momento.

— Então, eu entro com você, achamos o que precisamos e vamos embora o mais rápido possível. Com um carro — acrescentou. Hanna só deu de ombros.

Brittany deu um chute desequilibrado na porta, que abriu em um estrondo enorme. Quinn e Sam, ainda um pouco longe, sobressaltaram e olharam para trás, procurando por algum perigo além do normal. Ela acenou com a cabeça para Hanna e o hospital, mostrando a mão aberta, indicando que procuraria ali por apenas cinco minutos. Quinn assentiu, virando-se bem a tempo de matar um errante com seu facão.

Ela previra walkers pela recepção e pelo hospital todo, mas o que encontraram foi apenas grandes caixas de remédios espalhadas no chão. Hanna soltou-se de Brittany por um instante, soltando um gemido. Ela franziu a testa, rastejando pelo chão à procura de uma caixa que tivesse os analgésicos que procuravam.

— Que tipo de remédio que você quer?! — perguntou Brittany em completo desespero, procurando nas caixas, carregadas principalmente de medicamentos que ela não sabia ler os nomes.

— Um em inglês, talvez?! — Hanna retrucou, soltando um uivo de dor ao cair ao lado de uma caixa, pousando o pé quebrado no chão num modo nada delicado. — Droga!

Brittany correu os olhos pela recepção, já perdendo as esperanças. Pela porta de vidro, viu Sam e Quinn correrem pelo outro lado do pátio, desviando os walkers de onde ela e Hanna estavam. Ela engoliu em seco, observando os nomes que havia nas caixas de papelão que guardava os medicamentos. Na sua, lia-se _húngaro_. Ela engatinhou para a próxima, e achou-a lacrada, com um enorme _português_ escrito no topo.

— Estão classificadas pela língua — murmurou, e depois gritou a Hanna o que descobrira. A garota franziu a testa, mas logo comprovou o que Brittany havia dito. — Procure pelo inglês! Não é possível que toda a medicação daqui seja exportada!

_Inglês, inglês_... Brittany se pegou pensando enquanto vasculhava rapidamente as caixas, andando por elas, tropeçando em algumas, mas determinada a achar os malditos remédios. Não importava se fosse para curar loucura, ela só queria os analgésicos para Hanna, e aí poderiam cair fora dali, achar o CDC e voltar para a mansão antes do fim do dia.

— Achei! — gritou Hanna do outro lado da sala, ainda rastejando pelo chão. Brittany ergueu os olhos e viu a garota apontando para uma caixa ao lado dela, onde se podia ler claramente, mesmo da distância de onde estava, o verbete _inglês_. — Brittany, pegue a caixa, vamos sair logo!

Brittany correu para Hanna, ajeitou a caixa nos braços e puxou a garota para cima, numa rapidez tão grande que suspeitou ter quebrado seu braço. Ela enrolou-se em Hanna bizarramente e andou desajeitada na direção da porta entreaberta, onde alguns mortos-vivos ameaçavam entrar. Hanna tirou a arma do coldre na perna de Brittany e atirou uma vez, surpreendendo a garota: ela matara dois walkers de uma vez só.

— Tudo bem, tem um carro perto de onde os dois estão — Hanna informou a Brittany, os olhos correndo de lá para cá o pátio do hospital. A caixa pesava em seus braços. — Não podemos gritar, então...

— A gente vai correndo como numa maratona até lá; eu sei dirigir, não se preocupe — completou Brittany afobada, mal aguentando o peso da caixa e de Hanna.

Hanna assentiu surpresa, acompanhando os passos de Brittany e tentando andar sozinha. Conseguiu a maior parte do caminho, porém a garota quase caiu inúmeras vezes. Brittany não conteve um grito de dor quando Hanna quase a levou junto para o chão em um desses tropeços, arranhando sua blusa.

Ela ajeitou a caixa em um dos braços e puxou Hanna novamente para debaixo do outro. Andando, e quase sempre tropeçando, chegaram sãs e salvas no carro. Brittany sabia que se arrependeria mais tarde, no entanto mesmo assim, quebrou a janela do motorista, destravou a porta e jogou a caixa de medicamentos no banco de trás. Ela abriu a porta de trás através do vidro da frente e deixou que Hanna deitasse no banco.

Os walkers se aproximavam. Hanna atirava o máximo que podia, mas estava perdendo. Pelo retrovisor, enquanto trocava e mexia em uns fios embaixo do volante, Brittany viu Quinn avisar a Sam que estavam no carro. Os dois apressaram-se e correram o quanto podiam através de inúmeros walkers. Pela primeira vez, ela pensou que ir a Nashville tinha sido um erro tremendo. Quantos mais errantes haveria espalhados pelo caminho até o CDC?

Ela escutou o barulho do motor roncando e celebrou rapidamente. Brittany observou os comandos — pois o carro era um modelo novo que nunca vira antes, porém incrivelmente fácil de manusear — e acelerou, pisando firmemente no pedal. Deu um cavalo de pau no meio do pátio e mirou onde Quinn e Sam estavam, ainda entalados por walkers.

— Você vai atropelá-los — disse Hanna, ofegante no banco de trás.

Brittany simplesmente a ignorou, pisando mais forte no pedal do acelerador. O painel do carro indicava que o tanque de gasolina estava pela metade. O carro tinha combustível para ir ao CDC, passar de novo por ali voltar ao Cadillac. E possivelmente ainda pegar um pouco para levar ao gerador da mansão, pensou.

O carro estacionou lineamente em frente a Quinn, atropelando os walkers que tentavam atacá-la. Ela assoviou impressionada e pulou no banco ao lado de Brittany, enquanto Sam, enrolado com alguns walkers, tentava chegar ao veiculo. Poucos segundos de sofrimento depois, Sam abriu a porta de trás e deslizou por ela, para ser recebido com um beijo desesperado de Hanna.

Quinn e Brittany se entreolharam, contendo o riso. Ela acelerou mais o automóvel, passando por cima de todos os errantes que achava pela frente. Entregou o GPS a Quinn, que foi lhe dando instruções sobre como seguir pela cidade abandonada.

— CDC, aqui nós vamos... — murmurou Brittany. Ela mal podia esperar para contar a Santana o que estavam passando, sobre Hanna e Sam, sobre as garrafas de vodka que ela havia roubado. Brittany sentia falta de Santana e se tudo desse certo, à noitinha já poderia dormir com ela como havia feito nas últimas semanas.

**05 de Abril de 2012**

**CDC, Nashville, TN**

**08:43 AM**

— Uou — assoviou Sam, impressionado. — Esse lugar é...

— Enorme, é, eu sei — completou Hanna impaciente, movendo o tornozelo machucado para fora do carro, ignorando a ajuda do garoto. — As portas são blindadas, a entrada está bem ali.

Ela apontou para uma portinhola quase imperceptível. Observou os garotos apertarem os olhos e não pôde culpá-los; na primeira vez que estivera ali, passara quatro vezes pela porta até notá-la. Hanna mancou pelo pátio com Sam em seu encalço, sentindo as mãos do garoto apoiar em suas costas.

— Você sabe como entrar, certo? — perguntou Brittany ao parar à porta do CDC. O identificador de digitais continuava lá, ainda brilhando, mesmo que fracamente.

— O gerador ainda está ligado — murmurou Hanna, passando os dedos pela porta delicadamente. — Mas já está sem forças.

Respondendo a pergunta de Brittany, Hanna encostou o dedão no identificador. O laser fez cócegas sobre sua pele. Sorriu, preocupada. O computador do centro a reconheceria? Por sorte — ou talvez meramente algo que finalmente deveria dar certo para os quatro —, a porta se abriu e Hanna entrou no átrio mancando.

O ar cheirava a mofo e cadáver. Quinn e Brittany não deixaram passar despercebido, mas Hanna respondeu que ali não haveria walkers. Dias antes de tudo se fechar e o mundo entrar em colapso, os cientistas argumentaram se deveriam ou não continuar a o trabalho em relação à cura. Hanna observava a discussão silenciosamente, pois fugiria para a casa dos pais perto dali e viveria lá até o último dia de sua vida. Por fim, quando os cientistas decidiram por morrer no laboratório em razão da cura, ela foi embora.

No entanto, Hanna tinha conhecimento do plano reserva daqueles loucos cientistas: caso as coisas piorassem ainda mais, a parte interna do laboratório explodiria, incinerando as mentes mais brilhantes que já conhecera. Não sobraria um corpo para se transformar em zumbi. Suas descobertas também iriam pelos ares, mas o CDC gravava uma cópia de todos os arquivos. Hanna só precisava descobrir onde.

— Fechar porta — ela disse em voz alta depois que todos haviam entrado. Se suas digitais foram reconhecidas, era provável que sua voz seria também.

— _Porta fechada._ — A voz do Computador repercutiu pelo átrio. — _Bom dia, Srta. Stewart._

— Bom dia — disse Brittany empolgada. Os olhos dela cintilavam, possivelmente querendo saber os comandos do Computador.

— O que estamos procurando, exatamente? — perguntou Quinn, duvidosa. A garota parou no meio do átrio, ao lado de Sam, e cruzou os braços, encarando Hanna fixamente.

— Eu quero saber se os cientistas todos morreram — Hanna disse, olhando para uma das caixinhas de som, esperando pela resposta.

— _A limpeza completa do laboratório B11 foi feita há exatas duas semanas, Srta. Stewart. O doutor Jackson esperava que você voltasse._

Hanna ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Nicholas Jackson era o seu mentor durante a pesquisa e, na maioria dos dias, seu único amigo no CDC. Comportava-se como um pai, sendo uma grande ajuda para a maioria dos seus problemas pessoais e profissionais. Ela o considerava mais que sua própria família.

Jackson dizia quase todos os dias que adoraria que Hanna fosse sua substituta quando se aposentasse. Obviamente o governo dos EUA não permitiria uma garota de vinte e um anos à frente de uma pesquisa daquele porte, mas ela gostava disso. Agora que ele estava morto, porém, cabia à garota honrar todo o trabalho do doutor.

— E onde está o back-up? — A voz de Hanna preencheu o átrio de novo, embargada. Quinn permanecia lhe encarando enquanto Brittany e Sam exploravam o local. — Dos dados da pesquisa?

— _Na sala do doutor Jackson._

— Isso é o máximo! — exclamou Brittany, olhando para as caixas de som. — Podemos ir à sala de controle?

— Não — Hanna e Quinn responderam em uníssono.

— Onde fica a sala desse tal Jackson? — perguntou Sam quando Hanna começou a mancar para o terceiro corredor, no sentido horário. Ela apontou para o caminho, fazendo uma careta ao pisar no chão com o pé machucado. Sentiu as mãos de Sam novamente passarem por sua cintura e apoiou-se nele automaticamente.

Quinn e Brittany vinham logo atrás deles. As luzes de emergência no rodapé do corredor lançavam sombras fantasmagóricas nas paredes. O ar condicionado enfraquecia de tempos em tempos, dando a Hanna a terrível sensação de que a energia terminaria logo.

Eles passaram por mais dois corredores, Hanna se dependurando em Sam contra sua vontade — o garoto não parecia querer soltá-la. Os passos ecoavam em seus ouvidos à medida que se aproximavam da sala de Nicholas. Embora Hanna soubesse que jamais veria o doutor de novo, o nó se prendia na garganta. Entrar no escritório dele lhe traria muitas lembranças.

Hanna cutucou Sam para que parassem e o garoto, a muito custo, a soltou. Ela limpou a fuligem da plaquinha presa à porta, sorrindo um tanto triste. Estavam perto do laboratório B11 que explodira, por isso as luzes no chão estavam tão opacas. O tempo que passara ali valera para muita coisa, pensou Hanna randomicamente. Engoliu em seco e abriu a porta.

O escritório continuava o mesmo de sempre, a exceção da cadeira vazia atrás da escrivaninha. Se Hanna forçasse a memória, poderia ver a si sentada na cadeira menos luxuosa, seus olhos brilhando, anotando freneticamente tudo o que um alegre Nicholas lhe dizia. Hanna entrou, mancando, estreitando os olhos para o milagroso notebook ainda ligado na mesa do doutor.

— Quanto tempo para o gerador parar? — indagou Brittany, indo na direção das prateleiras cheias de livros sobre medicina.

Antes de Hanna abrir a boca, contudo, o Computador respondeu:

— _Três horas e vinte e sete minutos._

— Mais um pouquinho e nós explodimos, hein? — comentou Sam ironicamente, tentando, sem muito sucesso, esconder o nervosismo.

Hanna não deu atenção. Teclava furiosamente, procurando pelos últimos arquivos da pesquisa. Ela mordeu o lábio, sinceramente curiosa. A que ponto a pesquisa teria chegado? Os cientistas haviam chegado à cura? Hanna suspirou, estreitando os olhos para a tela do computador. Onde doutor Jackson tinha escondido os dados?

Brittany estava espiando por cima de seu ombro, o que a deixava nervosa. Hanna sabia investigar qualquer dado naquele laboratório, no entanto, talvez, as habilidades de Brittany poderiam ser usadas naquele momento. Pelos comentários profissionais de Quinn e dos apaixonados de Santana, ela deveria possuir um talento enorme para tecnologia. Ela clicou em mais alguns itens, digitou senhas que lembrava, porém, nada de novo aparecia na área de trabalho.

— Bem ali. — O dedo de Brittany surgiu na sua visão, apontando para um arquivo que Hanna não reparara antes. — A data, olhe a data, de duas semanas atrás. Abra-o.

Hanna olhou para Quinn. A garota assentiu, como se permitisse a ideia de Brittany. Sam também acenou com a cabeça. Respirou fundo, e abriu o arquivo. Era formatado em um programa que só existia no CDC e mostrava dados médicos de pacientes tratado com o vírus. Os mesmos resultados da última vez que ela estivera no laboratório.

Ela continuou a explorar o arquivo enquanto os outros indagavam o que estava vendo e se tinha encontrado alguma coisa. Brittany gritou com Sam e Quinn, pois eles estavam atrapalhando a concentração dela. Queria falar para que todos parassem quando os zumbidos dos walkers recomeçaram em sua cabeça. Hanna massageou as têmporas, temendo o que isso poderia significar. Os errantes não poderiam entrar no prédio, nenhum tinha inteligência suficiente...

— Alguma coisa está acontecendo. — A voz de Quinn se sobrepôs às de Brittany e Sam. — Estão ouvindo?

— Impossível — respondeu Hanna, mesmo estando ciente de que os barulhos de walkers aumentavam em sua cabeça. Mantinha-se longe disso, permanecendo focada no arquivo. Infelizmente, coisa nenhuma era nova para ela. — Estamos trancados por dentro, ninguém entraria.

— A não ser que já esteja aqui — sussurrou Quinn.

Hanna bufou e fechou o arquivo. Tirou o notebook do carregador e o entregou a Sam. Quinn se aprumou para sair da sala, mas Hanna a parou. Tinha outra ideia em mãos. Ela conhecia Nicholas Jackson, e ele não era o tipo de homem que guardava tudo em um computador. "E eu não me lembro de na Grécia Antiga ter computadores", ele dizia, "porém, todos conhecem as obras de Homero." Ele não confiava em tecnologia, e criticava Hanna quase todos os dias por fazê-lo.

Pensando nisso, Hanna abriu as gavetas da mesa de Nicholas de forma violenta, o som da madeira quase se quebrando interrompendo os zumbidos em seu ouvido. Nas primeiras ela encontrou somente fotos da família de Jackson e alguns livros de ficção. Contudo, ao abrir a quarta gaveta, achou um caderno de capa vermelha com um pequeno bilhete a ela.

A respiração dela ficou fraca. O Computador tinha razão, afinal. O doutor esperava realmente que ela voltasse. Pegou o caderno e folheou-o, notando as imagens de errantes e uma grande quantidade de dados que ela jamais encontraria no notebook. Fechou-o e leu o bilhete em voz alta:

— "_Para a minha melhor orientanda, espero que você ache o que a humanidade inteira procura —_ _Nicholas Jackson."_

— Responsabilidade demais para uma garota de vinte anos, hein? — disse Sam solidário, dando tapinhas no ombro de Hanna.

— Vamos embora — ela retrucou, se desvencilhando do garoto. A cada minuto que passava ali, mais lembranças surgiam e ela não podia viver disso. Guardou o caderno por dentro de seu casaco e mancou até a porta, perguntando: — Quanto tempo para tudo explodir?

— _Três horas_ — respondeu o Computador quando Quinn saiu da sala por último e fechou a porta delicadamente.

— Imagina quando isso aqui estava lotado de pessoas? — pensou Brittany em voz alta, correndo para acompanhar os outros. — Eu não teria ficado surpresa se o Computador tivesse enlouquecido com essas vozes vindas de todos os lugares.

— Nós tínhamos um comunicador preso ao ouvido — disse Hanna arfando. Mesmo com o tornozelo machucado, ela teria de ir à frente. Os zumbidos dos walkers haviam parado, e estava agradecida por isso. Ela vira a forma que Quinn estava agindo, completamente perdida e até um pouco sonolenta. Eles não precisavam perder mais uma pessoa para à loucura.

— E se você não o usa, ele ecoa pelo prédio — completou Brittany, derrapando para virar no próximo corredor. — Demais!

Poucos minutos mais tarde, o grupo chegou ao átrio. Ela parou de chofre, assustada demais para atirar no único morto-vivo que cruzava o corredor à sua frente. Quinn atravessou na sua frente, determinada, e atirou antes mesmo que o walker notasse a presença dos quatro. Após o som de sua pistola tivesse sido escutado até pelas cinzas dos cientistas, Hanna a agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça. Quinn apenas assentiu e revirou os olhos.

_Alguém devia ter se matado_, pensou Hanna ao seguir Quinn para a saída, _sem saber que voltaria à vida_. Pelo macacão, um funcionário do departamento de limpeza que não possuía família nenhuma e decidira ficar no prédio sem a permissão dos cientistas. Hanna engoliu em seco, pedindo para que o Computador abrisse a porta de saída.

A sorte aparentemente estava ao lado deles, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Não havia nenhum walker a vista. Franziu a testa, mas não reclamou. Ela aceitou a ajuda de Sam para entrar no carro, o peso do caderno inesperadamente aumentando em seu casaco. Algo lhe dizia que Nicholas deixara muito além do que a tal cura. Havia, também, algo que faltava muito por aqueles dias: esperança.

— Pé na estrada, S. Pearce — disse Quinn, quebrando o silêncio. — Vamos chegar à mansão antes que o CDC exploda.

**05 de Abril de 2012**

**Old Lebanon Dirt Road, Nashville, Davidson, TN**

**10:42 AM**

Sam espiou novamente o caderno de Hanna e virou o rosto antes que a garota percebesse. Conseguiu identificar a foto de um morto-vivo, a pele amarelada e o sangue coagulado em vários pontos do corpo. Exprimiu uma careta de nojo e ouviu Hanna dar uma risadinha.

Eles estavam chegando ao local onde haviam estacionado o carro de Quinn após quase uma hora e meia de completo silêncio, parando ocasionalmente para coletar alguns galões de gasolina nos automóveis abandonados pelo caminho. Também passaram pela fatídica galeria da noite anterior apenas para aproveitar o pequeno mercado que havia por ali. Quinn e Hanna ficaram no carro enquanto ele e Brittany pegavam o que podiam carregar nos braços.

Quinn insistira em passar em uma loja de armas que vira durante a ida, reclamando que suas munições estavam quase no fim. Hanna se animou, já que a sua metralhadora (aposentada no arsenal da mansão) precisava de alguns cuidados. E, mesmo depois de todas as "compras" — Brittany preferia chamar assim a roubo, obrigando todos os outros a fazerem o mesmo —, o tempo que levaram ao Cadillac foi relativamente curto. Não havia muitos walkers a vista.

— Você seria um péssimo espião — ela disse, erguendo os olhos a Sam e sorrindo bondosamente. — Se quiser perguntar o que está aqui, pergunte.

— Alguma coisa interessante? — indagou Quinn antes dele. Sam a olhou irritantemente pelo retrovisor.

— Está mais para um diário — respondeu Hanna com um suspiro. — Ele diz que sente falta da família e de mim, mas que vai continuar as pesquisas para que...

Hanna parou de ler de repente. Arregalou os olhos para o caderno, mal se atrevendo a respirar. O garoto tocou de leve em no braço dela, se perguntando se estava em choque ou alguma coisa do tipo. Ela parecia realmente aterrorizada.

— Hanna...? — chamou Brittany hesitante.

—... para que eles possam voltar a viver no mundo de antes — ela murmurou. Olhou para Sam. — Sabe o que isso quer dizer?

— Não — Sam disse, corando à intensa troca de olhares entre ele e Hanna.

— Existe um lugar. Um local para onde a família dele fugiu. Onde podem ter sobreviventes.

O silêncio veio cortante. Ninguém parecia querer comentar a nova possibilidade de sobrevivência. Sam e Quinn se entreolharam pelo retrovistor, ambos preocupados, mesmo com a expressão esperançosa. Ele conteve um sorriso. Um lugar onde tudo poderia ser (quase) como era antes... Há menos de um mês, ele chamaria de louco qualquer um que levantasse essa probabilidade. Mas agora... era mais um objetivo para a jornada deles.

— Estou nas primeiras páginas — Hanna disse roucamente. — Nicholas pode mencionar o local daqui a pouco. Afinal, se ele queria que salvasse a humanidade, deveria me dar o endereço de onde eu pudesse fazê-lo.

Sam assentiu em concordância. Quinn, porém, perguntou:

— Ele não diz _claramente_ nada sobre o lugar, estou certa? Por que, pela forma que falou, não parece que Jackson está mencionando algum local.

— Não, não parece mesmo — concordou Hanna, pigarreando. Ela voltou algumas páginas, apertando os olhos para que pudesse ler um parágrafo que Sam custara a entender de cabeça para baixo, minutos antes. — Mas escute isso: "Já faz três semanas que deixei minha família. Eles estão bem, eu tenho certeza. No lugar em que estão, serão tratados perfeitamente bem."

— Ele pode estar falando do Céu — Brittany se intrometeu. Virou a esquina de uma avenida; de lá, já se podia ver o muro de proteção que o exército tinha construído. — Muita gente faz isso quando um parente morre. Eu sei que eu fiz, imaginei meus pais em um lugar melhor.

Sam não poderia negar: também pensava que os pais e os irmãos mais novos estavam num lugar calmo, em uma espécie de Terra dentro da Terra — como Aslam fizera com Nárnia no último livro das crônicas. Essas pessoas dentro dessa pequena Terra seriam felizes para sempre, sem se preocuparem com mais nada. Estariam mortas para os terrenos, mas viveriam eternamente felizes.

— Não podemos aumentar nossas expectativas em nada — bufou Quinn, encostando a cabeça na janela do carro. — _Nada_.

— É uma possibilidade — retrucou Hanna, sem realmente prestar atenção. Estava focada demais no caderno de Jackson para ver alguma coisa ao seu redor.

— O mundo está cheio de possibilidades — a outra contrapôs, fria. — No nosso caso, porém, são todas ruins.

— Ok, o que houve com você? — perguntou Sam, explodindo. Ele conhecia Quinn, sabia que era naturalmente impetuosa e irritante, mas desde que acordaram, a garota simplesmente não estava agindo em seu normal. Ela havia sido o pino inicial para que pudessem ir a Nashville, e agora estava ali, com a expressão jururu e arranjando picuinhas com o mundo inteiro. Nem matar walkers ela parecia interessada em fazer.

— É aquele pesadelo da madrugada? — indagou Brittany, dando mais algumas voltas no volante para estacionar estrategicamente perto do buraco onde, poucos metros dali, Sam conseguia enxergar o Cadillac.

Ela corou e não respondeu até que todos estivessem fora do carro, carregando os itens que haviam pegado pelo caminho até o automóvel.

— Estou com um mau pressentimento — Quinn disse enquanto ajudava Sam a carregar a caixa de remédios que haviam conseguido no hospital psiquiátrico (e que fundamentalmente possuía tudo o que eles precisavam). — Sobre voltar à mansão.

— Por quê? — Sam perguntou, confuso. — Vamos ver os garotos, vocês verão suas namoradas, qual é o problema?

Quinn suspirou, depositando as caixinhas cheias de balas para a sua pistola no porta-luvas do Cadillac. Sam avistou um walker tentando passar pelo muro desmoronando e arrancou-lhe a cabeça. Ele franziu a testa, em dúvida. No dia anterior, o buraco quebrado na muralha dava apenas para passar um carro de uma vez só, mas agora, observando-o mais atentamente, o muro aumentara assombrosamente. Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido, porém, antes que pudesse levantar a questão às garotas, Quinn disse:

— Eu sonhei que a Rachel tinha se transformado. Não sabia como nem quando, eu só olhei para trás e ela tinha virado walker. Foi a pior sensação que tive desde que ela desmaiou enquanto viajávamos para cá.

Sam ficou calado. Santana contara-lhe do desespero de Quinn na estada delas na reserva florestal em Ohio. Jamais chegara a perguntar pessoalmente a Quinn, mas sempre soube que não devia, mesmo sendo seu melhor amigo. Aquele tipo de dor — a perda, a sensação de nunca mais ver o mais o amor da sua vida novamente — não era nem acessível a ele. Apenas os infelizes que tinham visto saberiam dela.

Hanna se aproximou de Quinn, o caderno do doutor Jackson em mãos, e apertou-lhe o ombro solidariamente.

— Ei, ela está bem, não se preocupe.

Quinn concordou descrente, colocando o último galão de gasolina no porta-malas. Fechou ele com uma batida forte e forçou um sorriso a Hanna, sem respondê-la.

— Eu dirijo — ela disse, o brilho no olhar lembrando a Sam certa líder de torcida que ele namorara uma vez. — O carro é meu, afinal.

**05 de Abril de 2012**

**Prowell Lake Road, Lebanon, TN**

**11:00 AM**

Brittany sequer reclamou; pulou no banco de trás antes de Hanna e deitou a cabeça no colo de Sam, se contorcendo para ter uma posição confortável. Ele riu, lançando um olhar rápido ao relógio em seu pulso. Eram onze horas em ponto. Faltava pouco mais dez minutos para que o CDC virasse cinzas, quarenta quilômetros atrás deles.

— Ei, alguém mais notou a falta de zumbis durante o trajeto? — Brittany perguntou, sinceramente preocupada.

— Eu — respondeu Sam, erguendo a mão estupidamente. Hanna também levantou a dela, os olhos pregados no caderno de Jackson. Pelo retrovisor, ele viu Quinn balançar a cabeça.

— Talvez eles apenas foram para o outro lado da cidade — Quinn disse. Mesmo a quase cento e cinquenta por hora e um sorriso idiota ter dominado seu rosto, o olhar dela continuava triste. Bem, ele pensou, do jeito que a garota estava dirigindo, em minutos estariam na mansão e ela poderia beijar e abraçar Rachel Berry o quanto quisesse. — Hanna, não há como a explosão nos atingir, certo?

— Não — respondeu a garota. — Estamos bem longe, e, a não ser que os cientistas tenham usado uma bomba de hidrogênio, ou uma atômica, acho difícil morrermos por causa dela. Os zumbis que tiverem na região, eles sim, podem sofrer sérias consequências.

— Morrer novamente? — sugeriu Sam, rindo da própria piada. Hanna parou de ler para encará-lo com raiva. O garoto corou e começou a observar a paisagem do lado de fora do Cadillac, que passava rápido aos seus olhos, devido à velocidade que Quinn corria. O desespero dela de ver mais uma vez a namorada estava deixando-o atormentado.

Os próximos minutos seguiram silenciosamente. Brittany apontou para o relógio quando faltavam cinco minutos para a explosão do CDC e Quinn foi obrigada a parar o Cadillac. Eles desceram e olharam para a cidade de Nashville, um enorme ponto cheio de prédios e que um dia foi a morada para seres humanos, não zumbis loucos por cérebro.

Sam ouvia o pé de Quinn bater impaciente no asfalto. Sentara no capô do carro ao lado de Brittany, a cabeça da garota pendendo em seu ombro. Hanna não parecia muito interessada, lançando apenas olhares vagos à bela visão que tinham de Nashville, ainda lendo freneticamente o caderno de Jackson.

Ele esperava coisas boas vindas daquele doutor, vinda da maluca viagem. Um dia e meio e parecia que metade do mundo que conheciam havia se detonado para outro abrisse em troca. Obviamente deveria ser a melhor barganha que eles teriam feito até aquele dia, porém ele sabia não devia se colocar esperanças demais em uma bandeja só.

— Isso. É. Demais! — Brittany exclamou quando um som fraco de explosão chegou a eles.

Segundos depois, a bela manhã de sol fora substituída por uma grande bola de fogo que se apoderou da visão deles. Mesmo de longe, (muito longe) um décimo do calor que os errantes nas proximidades do edifício estariam sofrendo chegou ao corpo de Sam. Ele não fazia ideia de que tipo seria a tal bomba, mas de fato era bem poderosa.

— Vamos embora, são apenas mais dez minutos até a mansão. — As mãos de Quinn estremeceram de animação e Sam teve de controlá-la para que a garota não saísse correndo. — Aposto que Rachel deve estar enlouquecendo ao ver essa explosão de longe.

Quinn deu uma risadinha, sentando no banco do motorista. Sam, de repente, não queria deixá-la dirigir o Cadillac. Engoliu em seco, pois a sensação de Quinn que algo não daria certo ao chegar à mansão tinha se apoderado dele.

Enquanto embarcava no banco de trás junto de Brittany, tudo fez sentido para ele. O grande número de walkers no dia anterior; a manhã seguinte, onde todos haviam desaparecido misteriosamente; e o buraco no muro aumentado. Uma manada havia fugido de Nashville e seguido o caminho para a mansão.

Como os zumbis poderiam ter sido tão rápidos, jamais chegaria a saber. Tentava fazer as contas mentalmente de quantos eram na noite anterior e no quanto poderiam ter saído, contudo, era impossível. De acordo com Hanna, durante a viagem de ida para Nashville, os cidadãos da Grande Nashville chegavam a um milhão e meio. Nenhum deles não teria nenhuma chance contra somente a metade dos walkers, imagine a população inteira?

— Quinn? — chamou Sam, a cabeça ainda doendo pelos cálculos e as descobertas. Com alguma sorte, a manada não teria virado para os lados da mansão. Ficava, de certa forma, escondida, até mesmo para os walkers estupidamente rápidos da cidade. Engoliu em seco ao não ouvir resposta da garota; já estavam na esquina para a estrada da mansão. — Uma manada saiu da cidade. A falta de walkers é plausível. Os zumbis detonaram o muro para poderem sair.

A freada brusca do Cadillac quase o jogou para fora do carro. Ele olhou para a motorista, indignado, mas Quinn não prestava atenção em seu discurso ou se ele tinha machucado. Olhava fixamente para frente, em choque. Hanna fazia o mesmo. Brittany e Sam se entreolharam, sem saber o que estava acontecendo. Ele saiu do carro e seu queixo caiu.

A mansão estava em perigo, tal como Quinn previra.


	19. Catching Fire

**05 de Abril de 2012**

**Horn Springs, Lebanon, TN**

**11:15 AM**

— Rachel... — murmurou Quinn, as mãos presas no volante, os nós dos dedos brancos. Os olhos estavam fixados na mansão. — Rachel.

O pesadelo estava se tornando realidade, a estranha sensação era terrivelmente correta. Rachel corria perigo, Rachel poderia estar _morta_. E ela não conseguia se mover, não conseguia respirar direito. Sabia que deveria levantar, mas a ideia de encontrar os restos mortais de Rachel não entrava em sua cabeça.

A ponta extrema da casa estava em chamas; a parte mais perto já desmoronava. As cinzas espalhavam pelo ar, criando uma aterrorizante névoa negra. Os outros três haviam saído do carro, e Quinn podia ouvir Brittany chamando aos berros por Santana, o desespero preso em sua voz. E ela não conseguia nem sair do carro...

— Quinn! — Sam exclamou ao abrir a porta do Cadillac e puxá-la para fora. Segurada pelo garoto, sentiu-se mole. Quinn desviava o olhar choroso dele, as mãos fechadas em punhos. — Acorde, por favor, Quinn! Precisamos de você!

_Não, não precisavam_, pensou ela. Rachel podia estar morta, qual era a sua função naquele mundo apocalíptico se a razão de continuar vivendo estava morta? Nenhuma. Não vivia agora, custaria a sobreviver. O pesadelo voltava a seus olhos como se fosse tortura.

— Ela não está morta, me escuta! — A voz de Sam e os sacolejos dele pareciam distantes. — Quinn, olha pra mim! Rachel não está morta!

Lentamente, as palavras do garoto foram por ela entendidas. Ela balbuciou algumas coisas, mas teve certeza de que Sam não entendera. Tirou as mãos dele de seus braços e tomou coragem para encará-lo. Ela firmou o corpo e disse num murmúrio esperançoso:

— Ela não está... morta?

— Não — Sam respondeu com firmeza. — Vamos, nós temos que olhar os estragos.

Quinn concordou com a cabeça, sentindo o braço de Sam passar por sua cintura e abraçá-la. Não conseguia chorar, não conseguia sentir. O choque e a moleza do corpo pareciam ter desaparecido e davam lugar a nada, apenas a um olhar fixo seu na mansão destruída.

Não notou, que no caminho, havia vários walkers mortos; alguns arrancados a cabeça, outros simplesmente com as vísceras para fora; os tênis de Quinn pisando em partes cerebrais que ela certamente acharia nojenta em um dia normal. Ela comentaria com Santana o quanto isso era desgostoso e as duas ririam. Seu estômago revirou-se, mas ela ficou sem saber se era por causa das lembranças ou dos pedaços de carne.

Ao chegarem perto da casa, encontraram uma ainda desesperada Brittany gritando por Santana e Hanna tentando acalmá-la. Brittany se sentara no chão, as mãos fechadas em punhos segurando uma grande quantidade de cinzas. O calor era sufocante e o suor começava a brotar da testa de Quinn a medida que ela começava a se aproximar da casa, como se algo a estivesse puxando para ela.

Parou no que antes era o hall de entrada e virou-se para os outros. Apenas Sam a observava. O fogo estava perigosamente perto; o suor que escorria por seu rosto crescia consideravelmente. Os restos do segundo andar ainda estavam de pé. Quinn localizou o berço de Beth a uns dois metros de distância e sua garganta secou.

Beth... Puck a teria salvado, certo? A garota era sua filha também, afinal de contas. Puck era o melhor pai do mundo, mas nem todos iriam se lembrar dos outros em uma situação de perigo. Ela engoliu em seco, arrependida de ter apenas pensado em Rachel. Beth era igualmente sua, ela devia se preocupar com ela da mesma forma com que se preocupava com a namorada.

Um farfalhar embaixo da mesa de jantar destruída ali perto a fez pular assustada. Sobreviventes? Quinn duvidava. Deveria se aproximar? Talvez. Voltou a olhar para o grupo. Sam tentava acalmar Brittany. Eles não importariam se ela avançasse um pouco... Pensando nisso, Quinn arrastou os pés para mais perto da mesa, limpando o suor da testa.

Infelizmente ou não, a mesa não havia queimado completamente e Quinn levou alguns minutos de puro esforço para levantar a madeira fumegante. Os grunhidos tinham se intensificado, implorando, seja lá o que era, para que o tirasse dali. Ao finalmente tirar o pedaço de madeira em cima do ser, ela deu um gritou e sentiu o estômago dar uma volta completa.

Rory grunhia na direção dela, os olhos fundos e a boca manchada de sangue. Mortificado. Zumbi.

Ele ergueu os braços para atacar Quinn, mas a garota estava um pouco mais longe, ainda assombrada com o que estava testemunhando. Tremendo, ela tirou a pistola do coldre e forçou-se a mirar na cabeça de Rory. O tiro fez os outros sobressaltarem.

— Eu sinto muito — Quinn murmurou ao se aproximar do corpo do garoto e passar a mão pelos seus cabelos escuros. A pele pálida dele se escurecia a medida que mais cinzas caíam do céu. Quinn fechou os olhos dele enquanto observava os pingos de suas lágrimas limparem a testa do garoto. — Me desculpe, Rory.

Quinn beijou a testa dele e se levantou, limpando o rosto com as costas da mão. Pelo ar acinzentado, reconheceu as silhuetas dos outros três; Brittany aparentemente se recuperara e estava em pé. Quinn se aproximou deles e informou a razão do tiro.

— Rory... — murmurou Sam, chocado. As chamas diminuíam de forma gradativa, porém as cinzas ainda dominavam tudo. Atrás dela, os restos do segundo e do terceiro andar desmoronavam, enterrando talvez para sempre o corpo do garoto irlandês. — E-ele... e-eu...

— Vamos embora — decidiu Hanna, se apoiando em Brittany.

— Para onde? — retrucou Quinn, por cima do ombro de Sam. — Não nos resta lugar nenhum para ir.

— Você lutava com unhas e dentes para proteger Rachel e o seu grupo. — Hanna apontou para Quinn quando ela se soltou de Sam. — Você era a garota mais corajosa que já conheci e faria tudo para salvá-los. Aquela garota jamais desistiria de encontrar o amor da sua vida.

— Não ouse falar de mim como se me conhecesse — Quinn disse entre tossidas fortes. Era o que tinha para debater, pois sabia que o que Hanna estava falando era a verdade. Ela mudara, masquem não havia? Todos eles lutavam todos os dias para sobreviver, enfrentavam a morta diariamente, quem não perderia as esperanças?

— Quinn, ninguém conhece você de verdade — Brittany falou com a voz rouca e embargada. — Nem mesmo Rachel.

Ela deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar com o comentário, e fixou o olhar em Brittany, quando uma ideia lhe ocorreu.

— O condomínio.

— O quê? — perguntou Sam e Hanna.

— Santana e Puck sabem onde o condomínio fica, eles podem ter ido até lá.

Hanna franziu a testa. Parecia considerar a ideia.

— Vamos lá, então — disse. — É uma opção.

O olhar dela se demorou em Quinn, que a fitava profundamente. Hanna assentiu, virando-se para a estrada e mancando na direção do Cadillac, se desviando dos walkers caídos no chão, seguida de perto por Sam. Quinn forçou um sorriso a Brittany.

— Você não acha que Santana está ali, acha? — ela perguntou, acenando com a cabeça para a mansão desmoronando.

— Não mesmo. Ela é durona.

— Assim como Rachel.

Quinn agradeceu Brittany silenciosamente.

**05 de Abril de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**11:46 AM**

Brittany não entendia. Ela simplesmente não compreendia.

Como a mansão havia pegado fogo? Os walkers espalhados pelo quintal e pela estradinha eram fáceis de entender, mas um incêndio em uma casa enorme daquela? Incompreensível, até para o seu cérebro.

Brittany estava com medo por Santana. Sua namorada estava no condomínio, tal como Quinn havia sugerido? E os outros, estariam bem? A imagem do segundo andar desmoronando e Quinn contando que Rory estava lá embaixo passaram por sua cabeça. Tentou conter as lágrimas enquanto o Cadillac, dirigido por Sam, avançava lentamente pelas ruas povoadas de errantes decapitados.

A manada havia descido por ali, Brittany deduziu. Ela não sacava como um bando poderia ter chegado tão rapidamente, como eles teriam virado _justamente_ na direção da mansão. Talvez fossem mais dotados, pensou. Uma fórmula nova do CDC que transformava os mortos-vivos em _quase_ seres humanos — em seres _inteligentes_.

— Eles estão vivos, _ela_ está viva. — Ela escutou Quinn murmurar ao seu lado, as mãos tapando os ouvidos, os olhos fortemente fechados. Balançava-se para frente e para trás, tremendo.

Sem pensar, Brittany puxou Quinn para um abraço, afagando os seus cabelos. A garota sacudia em seus braços, sussurrando o nome de Rachel, implorando para que a garota estivesse viva. Naquele momento, Brittany se esqueceu de Santana e a única preocupação que lhe veio à cabeça foi consolar e cuidar de Quinn acima de tudo.

A corrida até o condomínio não levou mais do que cinco minutos. Sam mantinha a expressão séria, sustentando o olhar em frente. Hanna voltara a ler o diário de Jackson, indiferente a tudo que acontecia a seu redor. Após tanto tempo com eles, Brittany imaginara que ela já criara algum laço, uma conexão com o grupo. No entanto, ela sempre era vista em seu pequeno mundo.

Quinn saiu do Cadillac, se apoiando em Brittany enquanto Hanna e Sam observavam os portões escancarados. Ao seu lado, Quinn limpou as lágrimas e se desvencilhou dela. Manteve-se firme, segurando a mão de Brittany com segurança.

— Nós fechamos os portões antes de sairmos — Sam explicou a Brittany. Quinn concordou com a cabeça. — O cadeado foi arrancado a tiros, não podem ter sido os walkers.

— Eles estão em algum lugar ali dentro — completou Hanna séria. — Vamos.

Eles embrenharam pela rua principal lentamente com o Cadillac, cada um com os olhos fixados em uma janela do carro, procurando por algum sinal de outros seres humanos. Hanna os guiava, pois os outros dois aparentemente haviam se esquecido do mapa do condomínio.

O silêncio era absoluto. Qualquer farfalhar vindo de um arbusto ou um grunhido característico de walkers ganhava total atenção deles por alguns segundos. A cada metro ultrapassado, Brittany podia sentir que estava perto de Santana. O alívio que sentiria ao encontrá-la...

— Vocês estão ouvindo? — disse Quinn, a voz saindo um pouco mais alta que o normal.

Brittany franziu a testa para ela.

— Ei! — exclamou Sam de repente, apontando para algum ponto além da visão de Brittany. — Aqueles ali não parecem walkers.

— Tem razão — concordou Hanna, tirando os olhos do diário. — Andam retos demais.

Brittany colocou a cabeça para fora do carro a fim de ver o que os dois tanto observavam. Um pouco de longe, duas silhuetas andavam, de fato, eretas demais para serem mortos-vivos. Seu coração se encheu de esperança. Seria Santana ou alguma outra pessoa do grupo?

— Eles estão se aproximando... — murmurou Quinn ao seu lado, puxando o ferrolho de sua pistola e mirando nos pontos que poderiam ser humanos, cada vez mais perto do carro.

— Quinn, espere! — sussurrou Brittany, fazendo a garota baixar sua guarda. — Talvez sejam os garotos.

Emburrada e com as mãos tremendo, Quinn guardou a pistola de novo no coldre. Sam, por outro lado, continuava com a sua empunhada. Antes que Brittany pudesse impedi-lo de fazer alguma besteira, uma voz conhecida invadiu seus ouvidos.

— Gente, calma! Armas para baixo! — Era Puck, a quatro metros de distância. Ele acenava freneticamente. — Cara, ainda bem que vocês nos acharam! O sufoco que passamos nessas últimas horas...

Se não fosse pela voz, Brittany certamente não o teria reconhecido. Sua cabeça estava encoberta por uma gaze amarelada, respingadas por gotas de sangue. Seu moicano estava rapado pela metade, restando dele somente um pequeno pedaço na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Uma parte de seu tronco também estava enfaixada, o que fazia Puck parecer uma múmia punk com a jaqueta de couro que usava.

Ao lado dele, Santana sorria sofregamente, mas intensamente, ao perceber que a namorada continuava sã e salva. Brittany ofegou ao ver o estado que Santana estava, com medo de abraçá-la e poder perder o resto da felicidade e cor que inundava seu rosto.

— Ela... Ela... — A voz de Quinn sumiu enquanto acompanhava Brittany para fora do carro. — Santana...

As duas correram para a garota, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. A outra apenas deu de ombros, mas, ao fazer isso, seu corpo tremeu todo e ela soltou um palavrão acompanhado de uma careta de dor.

— Que bom que você voltou, Britt — Santana se esforçou a falar, sorrindo de novo e fracamente. Ela apertou os lábios de Brittany, ainda chocada, contra os seus.

O braço direito de Santana estava enegrecido e dois de seus dedos da mão direita haviam sido queimados no incêndio. A pele dela estava amarela; podia ver em seus olhos que deveria estar em repouso. A gaze, que cobria o curativo de Puck, também estava sendo usava na mão dela.

Brittany mordeu o lábio, sentindo as lágrimas se formarem. Ela a mostrara que não estava se importando com os ferimentos, como se não estivesse doendo — pois tudo o que importava a Santana era tê-la de volta. Brittany prometeu a si que jamais a deixaria sozinha de novo.

— Vocês estão pálidos — observou Hanna, analisando Santana e Puck. — O que diabos estão fazendo fora da cama?

— Tive um pressentimento e obriguei Puck a vir comigo — disse Santana, parecendo culpada. Depois, olhou para Brittany, e toda a dor em seus olhos sumiu por um segundo. — Não importa mais.

— Importa, sim! — exclamou Hanna, tocando no braço enegrecido de Santana delicadamente. — Você está... você perdeu metade da mão, pelo amor de Deus! Quem fez esses curativos?

— Harmony — respondeu Puck, animado. — Ela falou que a mãe dela era médica ou coisa do tipo.

— Todos estão bem? — indagou Quinn, preocupada. Porém, tudo o que Brittany ouviu foi: _Rachel está bem?_

— Beth está salva e sem nenhum ferimento — respondeu Puck. — Harmony escapou por um triz. Sugar queimou somente as sobrancelhas. E Rachel...

Puck fez uma pausa dramática. Brittany teve que segurar Quinn para que a garota não pulasse nele, desesperada por notícias.

— Bem, ela está ótima, tirando uma pequena queda do...

Os olhos de Quinn se arregalaram; ele se atrapalhou nas palavras.

— Esquece. Vamos para a casa que arrombamos; é perfeita para o momento, era de um médico.

Quinn bufou em desespero e seguiu o garoto a pé. Sam e Hanna voltaram ao Cadillac. Dirigiam sem pressa, comboiando tranquilamente os dois. Restaram somente Brittany e Santana. Ela fixou o olhar na mão enfaixada e escura de Santana, engolindo em seco.

— Isso não é nada, Britt-Britt — Santana disse, piscando para ela. — Acredite, eu não _posso_ morrer por isso. Tantas mortes heroicas num apocalipse zumbi e me matam _dessa forma_? Não é o que acontece em Lima Heights, me desculpe.

— Estamos no Tennessee — retrucou Brittany, confusa.

— E daí? — Santana cutucou a barriga da namorada com a mão esquerda, soltando uma risada fraca. — Não vou negar de onde eu sou.

Brittany entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Santana e seguiu os outros, que já viravam a esquina. Olhou apaixonadamente para a namorada, e disse:

— Ainda estamos noivas, lembra-se?

Santana riu.

— Como se esquece de que estou noiva da garota mais linda do mundo?

**05 de Abril de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**12:03 PM**

Rachel. Puck tinha dito que eles estavam perto da casa arrombada, mas eles não chegavam nunca. Rachel. O garoto contava algumas piadas; ela respondia com acenos de cabeça. Rachel. Puck perguntava sobre a cidade, como estava. Rachel. Quinn não conseguia responder.

Rachel. Puck perguntou se estava tudo bem. Rachel. Claro, estava; ele não tinha percebido? Rachel estava viva, esperando por ela. Quinn a veria novamente, ela desejava sem nenhuma injúria ou algo do tipo. Ela não queria mais nenhum sofrimento na vida delas, nenhum a mais.

— Ei, a nossa casa é essa ali! — exclamou Puck, apontando para uma mansão enorme, estupidamente maior que a de Sam. Tomava uma parte do quarteirão e tinha quatro andares.

Os olhos de Quinn brilharam. Rachel estava ali.

Sam enfiou o carro na garagem e começou a tirar os suprimentos que eles tinham adquirido em Nashville. Brittany vinha ralhando com a namorada o caminho inteiro, brigando por ela não seguir as ordens de repouso dadas por Harmony. Hanna continuava presa em seu diário, e, como sempre, ignorando as cantadas clássicas de Puck. Quinn não deu a mínima para nenhum deles. Rachel era o que precisava.

— Espera garota, eu vou te guiar — Puck disse, desviando o olhar de Hanna e correndo para uma Quinn afobada, que seguia para dentro da casa.

— Rachel! — Quinn gritou desesperadamente, apertando as mãos em punhos. Não houve nenhuma resposta.

Quinn não reparou no hall detalhado ou na sala de jantar enorme. Ela queria ver Rachel, ela _precisava_ ter Rachel em seus braços naquele momento. Ela correu os olhos pelo cômodo e parou, cansada. Harmony, que dava uma colherada de alguma coisa estranha para Beth, encarou-a, assustada.

— Quinn! — exclamou surpresa, pousado o prato da garotinha na mesa. Beth sorriu e bateu palmas, como se reconhecesse a mãe. — Eu... Que bom que vocês voltaram! Rachel...

— Ela está bem? — perguntou Quinn, distraída por um momento ao ver Beth e seu ataque de risadas. Pelo menos, uma de suas paixões estava bem.

— Sim, sim — respondeu Harmony, voltando a alimentar Beth. — Ela está ótima. Só sofreu uma queda durante o incêndio, mas, bem...

Ela deu de ombros, enquanto Quinn perdia o fôlego. Rachel caíra, _novamente_? Essa fora a razão de ela ter entrado em coma, em primeiro lugar, e todo mundo estava agindo como se fosse normal. O trauma dos ferimentos e o acidente ainda sem explicação deveriam ter causado uma baita de uma contusão nos cérebros deles.

— Segundo andar, segunda porta à direita — Harmony respondeu aos pensamentos de Quinn antes mesmo que ela pudesse formulá-los.

Quinn pulou pela escada de dois em dois degraus e, em menos de cinco segundos, chegou ao segundo andar. Mais uma vez, ela ignorou a decoração _vintage_, e tudo de mais sofisticado que havia no corredor. A única coisa com que se importava era ver Rachel bem.

Ela abriu a segunda porta à direita no corredor e parou de chofre. Rachel dormia embaixo de cobertores fofos, e tão tranquila e calma que ela quase se arrependeu de ficar preocupada por causa de sua saúde. A garota fechou a porta da forma mais silenciosa que pôde, mas a janela aberta a entregou, fechando-a com um estrondo.

— O que foi? O que tá acontecendo? — Rachel acordou de repente num salto, uma pistola em mãos, mirando em Quinn.

Quinn arregalou os olhos e levantou as mãos, surpresa. Rachel ao reparar quem era, abaixou a arma e franziu a testa. Ela coçou os olhos, não parecendo acreditar; do outro lado, porém, Quinn abrira um sorriso enorme e aliviado. Rachel...

— Eu disse que voltaria — Quinn sussurrou feliz, se aproximando da cama. Rachel engatinhou sobre ela para chegar perto da namorada. — Oi.

— Ei.

Elas se encararam em silêncio por vários minutos. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram quase que automaticamente ao ficar perto o bastante uma da outra. Antes que Quinn pudesse pensar em fazer outro movimento, no entanto, Rachel pulou em seus braços, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Não chorava, não expressava nenhuma emoção. Somente queria que os braços de Quinn estivessem ao redor dela novamente.

— Tudo vai ficar bem — Quinn tentou consolar a garota, afagando seus cabelos. — Vai acabar tudo bem.

— Você disse que nos tiraria dessa — Rachel disse, soltando-se de Quinn e colocando o rosto dela entre suas mãos. Quinn nunca a tinha visto tão madura, como se as poucas horas em que estavam sozinhas a tivesse mudado completamente. — Nunca tive tanta esperança nisso da mesma forma que estou tendo agora.

O beijo foi desesperado, silenciador. Quinn sentia falta dos lábios de Rachel, sentia falta da forma de como ela puxava seus cabelos róseos, da forma que ela gemia enquanto mordia seu lábio. Sentia falta de como seus corpos se uniam perfeitamente, de como o ar parecia condensar ao redor delas quando estavam juntas.

— O que houve com a casa? Por que ela pegou fogo? — perguntou Quinn no ombro de Rachel, sem fôlego por causa do beijo.

Rachel permanecia séria. Nada poderia atingi-la, e Quinn apenas queria saber por que.

— Mais tarde. Vamos nos reunir, e assim nós contamos tudo.

Quinn nunca a vira tão decida. Em razão disso, ela não discordou.

**05 de Abril de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**07:26 PM**

A atmosfera durante o jantar daquela noite era de felicidade. Lembrava Rachel o primeiro jantar que tivera na mansão de Sam, há tanto tempo atrás. É claro, naquela época, eles tinham Mercedes e Rory...

Rachel engolia sem esforço o conteúdo de uma latinha de ervilhas que Quinn e os outros haviam trazido de Nashville. Metade das comidas deles tinha se perdido no incêndio, o que significava outra vasculhada no condomínio. Todos estavam inexplicavelmente em silêncio, incluindo Beth, que dividia o enlatado de batatinhas com Quinn.

Ela estava apenas esperando a pergunta. Todos eles queriam falar ao mesmo tempo, mas precisavam de um incentivo. Rachel sabia que se começasse a falar, não pararia; as lembranças da noite anterior tinham que sair dela de alguma forma. Olhou para Quinn e apertou a mão dela que não alimentava Beth. Tinha que saber o que acontecera na cidade.

— Tudo bem... — disse Sugar, levantando o que antes deveria ser suas sobrancelhas. Agora, apenas restavam alguns fios dourados. — Eu acho que deveríamos começar a falar, certo?

Puck, duas cadeiras distante de Rachel, concordou.

— Quem vai primeiro? — perguntou.

Rachel e Quinn se entreolharam, nervosas. Queria ir logo, tirar o peso que estava em suas costas. Queria contar a Quinn que conseguira se cuidar longe dela, que matara zumbis e protegera Beth e quase todo mundo — não como queria, mas fora um grande avanço.

— Só nos conte como a casa incendiou — pediu Brittany cansada. Ela estava sozinha, pois Hanna estava aplicando algo nas queimaduras de Santana.

Rachel respirou fundo. Lembrava-se vividamente da noite anterior. Dos gritos dos outros, dos gemidos dos walkers preenchendo o quintal, atravessando a cerca que outrora fora segura... Do barulho de explosão vindo do terraço, do fogo abrindo caminho pelo terceiro andar...

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Rachel. Ela e Santana estavam no terceiro andar e foram as primeiras a ouvir a explosão. O tempo que tiveram para arrumar o kit de primeiros-socorros de Hanna foi mínimo. Em poucos minutos, o fogo consumia a parte de cima da mansão. Elas só correram pelo corredor do segundo andar avisando a todos.

— O gerador — murmurou Brittany, interrompendo Rachel. — Foi isso. Ele explodiu. Mas como?

— Temo dizer que tenho culpa nisso — Puck disse envergonhado. — Eu não sabia qual era a dose da gasolina, pus o que achei que fosse. E-eu... estaríamos ainda morando lá se não fosse por minha estupidez.

Puck dissera isso o caminho inteiro até o condomínio. Culpava-se pela morte de Rory e pelo incêndio. Rachel não pudera evitar e encarar o garoto chorando, enquanto matava os zumbis que ganhavam território sobre a mansão. Não era culpa dele, mas não adiantava dizer: Puck era tão cabeça dura quanto Quinn, levaria essas coisas para o túmulo.

Brittany não ficou brava. Na verdade, a garota mal falou durante a explicação de Puck, incluindo alguns pequenos detalhes de Harmony, sobre a manada de walkers que avançou pela região. Rachel tinha que admitir que o terror de ver a mansão em chamas não se comparava ao montante de errantes que atravessava a estrada de terra bem em frente.

— Isso tudo... — Quinn mal conseguiu pronunciar as palavras. — Tá tudo muito confuso. O que aconteceu primeiro?

Rachel suspirou, ainda apertando a mão de Quinn firmemente. A garota continuava a alimentar Beth, distraída com os fatos jogados em cima da mesa.

— Santana e eu estávamos no terceiro andar; eu creio que era por volta das quatro da tarde... — começou Rachel, sentindo toda a atenção dos garotos se voltar a ela. — Enfim, estávamos arrumando o quarto de Hanna, já que ela finalmente estava fora e podíamos dar um jeito nele.

Naquele momento, Hanna entrou na sala de jantar, e arqueou as sobrancelhas para Rachel. Ela sorriu acanhada, mas não envergonhada. O quarto da garota era mesmo uma bagunça e alguém precisava limpá-lo.

— Acho que não nos precisamos nos preocupar com isso mais, né — Hanna disse bem-humorada, sentando-se ao lado de Sam, o caderno misterioso dela ainda em mãos. Ela pegou uma das latinhas da mesa e acenou para que Rachel continuasse a história.

— Foi quando nós ouvimos uma explosão acima de nós. Santana me olhou e perguntou o que estava acontecendo, por que algo _explodiria_ em cima da gente. E então pensamos, "o gerador". De alguma forma, ele era a coisa que explodira.

"Corremos para a porta que dava ao terraço; entretanto, estava bloqueada. O fogo estava chegando perto da gente. Santana disse para correr e pegar o kit de primeiros-socorros de Hanna e mandar os outros fugirem da mansão. Ela ficou para tentar conter o fogo. Foi assim que... Bem..."

Rachel não terminou, apontando estupidamente para os dedos de sua mão entrelaçada com a de Quinn. A garganta secou. Se ela tivesse esperado por Santana só mais alguns minutos, talvez forçado a garota a ir com ela, que tentar apagar aquele redemoinho mortal era loucura... Ela olhou para Brittany, pedindo desculpas silenciosamente.

— Nós pegamos o que podíamos — ela continuou. — Comida, uns revólveres, qualquer coisa que poderíamos carregar na mão. Puck pegou Beth enquanto corria com Rory.

— Vocês não fazem ideia do quanto isso pode se espalhar tão fácil — Puck interrompeu, a voz embargada. Logo, já estava chorando dentro de seu enlatado. Sugar tentou consolá-lo, porém sem sucesso. — Rory... ele tropeçou no corredor, não sei o que aconteceu direito. Quando eu vi, estava fora da casa, com Beth nos braços, mas ele não estava atrás de mim.

— À essa hora, o fogo já tinha consumido grande parte do terceiro e do segundo andar — falou Sugar, por que o garoto parecia incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. — Puck voltou para tentar achá-lo. Só acabou com essas queimaduras e metade do cabelo arrancado.

— Estávamos fracos, machucados e alguns em carne viva — disse Rachel, se referindo a Santana. — Puck pensou no condomínio, onde a Hanna morava. Qualquer coisa era melhor que nada, quando ouvimos o portão da cerca ranger. Alguns minutos depois, ranger mais e mais forte. Nos vimos presos, cercados por uma casa em chamas e uma manada de walkers. Era o incêndio ou a mordida.

— Pelo menos com a mordida você tem a chance de lutar — disse Sam, muito quieto até então.

Rachel concordou com a cabeça.

— Sua namorada foi o _máximo_, Quinn — Puck comentou com um sorriso antes que Rachel pudesse continuar. O garoto erguera a cabeça e enxugava os olhos vermelhos. Quinn levantou a sobrancelha para ela, abrindo um sorriso maroto. Rachel corou.

— Não fui, fiz o que eu pude.

— Bem, você fez espetacularmente — Harmony retrucou, séria. — Quinn, seja lá o que você tenha ensinado a ela, ensinou muito bem.

Rachel revirou os olhos. Quinn não ensinara muita coisa. Ela era Rachel Berry, aprendia as coisas observando, fixando o olhar nas mãos e nos movimentos da pessoa. Gostava de passar horas vendo Santana e Quinn matando os walkers na cerca, apreciando cada movimento delas. Assim, quando chegasse a hora, não precisasse ser uma completa boba, ela saberia o que fazer.

— Eu gostaria de pegar os créditos pelo maravilhoso desempenho dela, obrigada — Quinn anunciou, e todos riram. Ela se inclinou e deu um selinho em Rachel.

— Idiota — Rachel murmurou perto dos lábios da namorada.

— Heroína. _Minha_ heroína — disse Quinn, se afastando da garota.

Rachel corou outra vez.

— O que importa é — ela prosseguiu, pigarreando — que a cerca foi derrubada pelos errantes e nós tivemos que ultrapassá-los para que pudéssemos sair. Foi uma sorte tamanha todos nós termos sobrevivido. Santana estava muito fraca e Puck estava prestes a desmaiar. E Beth... — Rachel suspirou, olhando para a criança ao lado da namorada. — Ela estava nos braços de Harmony, quase com um facão na mão também.

— Não foi nada. — Harmony deu de ombros, as orelhas ficando vermelhas. — Você era a garota que parecia mais um furacão.

Rachel não pensava daquela forma. Ela matara muitos walkers, é claro, mas estava carregando duas armas e um facão. Harmony estava com Beth nos braços e fazia um trabalho perfeito. Puck estava perdendo sangue e ainda assim matava com a mesma fibra de antes. Santana, a garota que dera, em outros termos, a pele por Rachel, era mais corajosa em todo o campo. Ela não se importava com walkers tentando arrancar seu braço direito ou os dedos que lhe restavam, ela só queria sair dali e levá-los para um lugar seguro.

— Chegamos ao condomínio era tarde da noite. Havia quase dois mil walkers na manada. — Quinn arregalou os olhos, surpresa; Brittany apenas assentiu, como se algo finalmente tivesse feito sentido. Sam, por outro lado, observava o caderno de Hanna por cima de seu ombro. — E, incrivelmente, eles não tinham entrado aqui. Quer dizer, tinham os que já estavam aqui, os moradores, mas não havia nenhum novo.

Rachel franziu a testa para Hanna. Ela sentia que o caderno que a garota tanto lia nas últimas horas continha alguma das respostas que precisavam. A grande razão de eles terem ido a Nashville estava bem ali na sua frente.

— Os walkers de Nashville não são mais dotados que os outros, certo? Quase como se fossem seres humanos — indagou Brittany para Hanna.

— Não exatamente — respondeu Hanna, levantando os olhos. A atenção que Rachel recebia foi direcionada a ela. — Jackson diz que os testes para um novo vírus, um que cancelasse o que nos transformava em walkers, jamais foi para frente. Uma ou duas espécies poderiam ter sido soltas, mas ele nunca chegou a saber no que deu.

— Talvez ainda tivessem o desejo de comer carne humana, porém com um cérebro humano — disse Sugar, distraída. — Cara, essa coisa seria um problema dez vezes maior.

— Quase como canibais — completou Puck, pensativo.

— Pior que canibais — corrigiu Hanna, folheando o caderno. — A pior coisa que poderia nos acontecer: um walker com cérebro e também um desejo insano por cérebro. Mais rápidos, prevendo os ataques, uma grande máquina de luta. Conseguem imaginar isso?

Rachel acenou afirmativamente. Mas ela se lembrava dos walkers da noite anterior. Ainda eram burros e lentos. Não eram nada especial, pelo menos não da forma que Hanna estava descrevendo. No entanto, a pequena possibilidade de uma nova raça melhorada de walkers estarem andando por aí era aterrorizante.

— Além dessa boa notícia — disse Quinn sarcasticamente —, tem algo a mais no diário do doutor?

— Algo certamente interessante e que vale mais do que ficar aqui para sempre — comentou Hanna com um meio sorriso. Rachel nunca a vira tão alegre. — Um... lugar.

Quinn ficou ereta na cadeira, os olhos arregalados. Brittany fez o mesmo. Rachel olhou para Puck, se perguntando o que a garota queria dizer com aquilo. Uma nova viagem? Bem, aceitaria qualquer coisa para sair dali; já estava acumulando lembranças terríveis daquele local. Ela só esperava tempo para que Santana e Puck se recuperassem.

— "Consegui uma videoconferência com minha mulher hoje." — Hanna começou a ler. — "Ela continua maravilhosamente linda. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer aos garotos mais jovens aqui por terem o GPS e algumas coisas via satélite ainda funcionando. Onde Mary está é meio longe de Nashville, mas aqueles meninos são uns gênios. Pena que Hanna não está aqui, sinto falta dela. Porém ela irá voltar um dia, tenho plena certeza. Não tenho esperanças de viver, mas ela vai achar a Cura. Em Germantown, o abrigo está dando certo. Espero que Hanna possa ir para lá um dia."

Ela fechou o caderno e abriu um sorriso enorme, encarando Sam com uma expressão vitoriosa. Os outros permaneceram em um silêncio que perturbou Rachel.

— Germantown? — Puck foi o primeiro a falar. — Onde fica isso?

— Umas cinco horas daqui — Hanna respondeu feliz. — É onde o nosso abrigo está. Onde podemos começar a reconstruir tudo o que nós perdemos.


	20. Plantation Boulevard

**06 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Santana, Condomínio, TN**

**04:53 PM**

— Como ela está? — perguntou Quinn ansiosa, parando de andar em círculos no corredor e se postando na frente de Hanna, que acabara de sair do quarto de Santana.

— Bem, está tudo bem — Hanna respondeu, colocando a mão nos ombros de Quinn para que ela parasse de dar pulinhos nervosos. — Os primeiros-socorros de Harmony a salvaram, porém, ainda vai demorar muito até que seu braço volte a responder seus comandos.

Quinn suspirou aliviada, espiando por cima do ombro de Hanna o quarto de Santana. Ela estava deitada enquanto Brittany a rodeava, lhe distribuindo beijinhos. Quando viu Quinn, Santana tentou acenar com o braço enegrecido, fazendo uma careta de dor após.

— Ela está animada em relação ao abrigo — Hanna sussurrou a Quinn. — Mas não podemos viajar até que ela e Puck estejam bem.

Quinn engoliu em seco.

— Quanto tempo? — perguntou.

— Três ou quatro semanas.

Elas trocaram olhares preocupados, sabendo exatamente o que aquilo significava: quase um mês no condomínio, um mês alimentando as lembranças terríveis que acontecera em Horn Springs, um mês mais distante de um lugar possivelmente seguro. Germantown estaria ainda de pé depois daquele tempo todo? Era muita coisa para arriscar. Quinn sabia que não tinham muito tempo, mas sair dali com Santana e Puck ainda gravemente feridos era perigoso.

— Eu vou ter que contar a ela, certo? — indagou Quinn ao ver o semblante estranhamente calmo de Hanna.

— Não consegui falar nada — Hanna desabafou. — Ela estava tão feliz... Pensei em deixar para alguém que a conhecia há mais tempo.

Hanna deu um sorriso sem graça. Quinn revirou os olhos, porém concordou com a cabeça, cansada. A garota deu-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha e saiu. Ela respirou fundo, abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

— Como é que vai, sua vadia — cumprimentou Santana com um sorriso fraco. Quinn forçou uma risada. — Aposto que você está melhor do que eu.

— Não acho — Quinn retrucou, séria, sentando-se na beirada da cama, perto de Brittany. — É a primeira vez que eu te vejo na cama sem estar em cima da sua namorada, sabia?

— É, isso talvez demore um tempo para acontecer novamente. — Brittany apontou para a mão de Santana e as três riram.

— Sabe no que eu estava pensando? — Santana disse enquanto se abaixava para pegar algo que Quinn não soube dizer o que era. Elas franziram a testa para a garota, que impediu Brittany de ir ajudá-la a pegar o que queria. — Que a gente poderia adiantar o nosso...

Santana surgiu de novo em cima da cama com um anel em sua mão boa, sorrindo para Brittany, os olhos marejados. Quinn arregalou os olhos para a amiga. Santana respondeu com um olhar esnobe, como se dissesse "achou que fosse a única a ter um anel?"

—... casamento — ela completou, tentando colocar o anel no dedo de Brittany, falhando miseravelmente. A namorada o pegou e o colocou por conta própria, admirando a joia com um sorriso bobo. Quinn pulou na cama para se aproximar dela e observar o anel.

Quinn não sabia por que Santana havia esperado ela entrar para que pudesse anunciar que arranjara um anel para Brittany, mas sentiu extremamente grata. Ela era a única na casa que estava apreciando um dos momentos mais belos durante aquele inferno que passavam.

— E eu consegui outro também! — exclamou Santana animada. Ela tirou um anel, mais grosso, de debaixo do colchão e o mostrou para Quinn.

— Como você conseguiu...? — Quinn indagou curiosamente, e um tanto indignada. É claro, ela estava feliz pelas amigas, ainda mais pela perseverança de Santana, mas também chateada; afinal, apenas Rachel usava um anel na relação delas.

— Enfrentei uma manada de dois mil walkers, Quinn — Santana respondeu, encarando-a com um misto de desaprovação e divertimento. Quinn franziu a testa, se perguntando o que estaria para acontecer em breve. — E é claro que eu tinha que obrigar o Puck a procurar um para você também.

_Aí_ estava a razão para Santana tê-la esperado entrar, pensou ela, admirada com Santana que enfiava o braço pela terceira vez embaixo do colchão para pegar o anel de Quinn. Ela sorriu para a garota, colocando o anel em seu dedo. Brittany logo pegou sua mão para comparar os dois anéis.

— O meu é maior que o seu — ela esnobou, feliz.

O anel de Brittany era coberto de brilhantes e parecia pesar uma tonelada; o de Quinn, por outro lado, era simples, de um dourado muito brilhante, e que perfeitamente combinava com o de Rachel. Ela sabia o duro que Santana tinha dado para arranjar aquilo para ela, ainda mais com um braço em chamas e fugindo dos walkers. Parecia _muito_ irreal, mas Quinn ficaria para sempre grata.

— Eu sei que nós vamos ficar aqui por mais algum tempo — disse Santana assim que Brittany saiu para mostrar aos outros sua aliança. — Sei que é por minha causa. Mas podemos ter um bom momento, não é? Antes de irmos embora.

Quinn assentiu; Santana observava a aliança com uma expressão triste, às vezes voltando o olhar para sua mão esquerda. O mindinho e o anelar tinham se perdido no incêndio, então não haveria nenhum dedo para que Santana pudesse colocar o anel depois de casada. Ela pareceu perceber isso e sorriu tristemente.

— Acho que esse vai ser um casamento casto no fim das contas — comentou, levantando os olhos risonhos para Quinn.

— Você é uma babaca, Lopez. — Quinn cutucou o braço bom dela, rindo.

— Cuidado, Fabray, está falando com uma aleijada aqui.

Quinn teve de fazer todo o esforço do mundo para não abraçá-la. Hanna dissera que o mínimo de toque deveria ser feito entre Santana e os outros — à exceção de Brittany, é claro. Por isso, se contentou em só pegar a mão de Santana sobre o lençol e apertá-la de leve.

— Brittany e eu falamos sobre isso há um bom tempo — Santana começou contidamente —, e eu acho que ninguém mais se aplicaria. Ela disse que, bem, você poderia ministrar a cerimônia.

Santana não olhava Quinn diretamente. Sua face estava vermelha, e Quinn sinceramente pensou que ela iria explodir. Estava lisonjeada, e um sorriso idiota brincou em seus lábios. Desde pequena queria que as suas duas melhores amigas se casassem — e ser a pessoa a estar lá no altar com elas era uma das melhores recompensas que já ganhara em toda a vida.

— Seria uma honra — ela murmurou.

O sorriso de Santana podia ter iluminado Nashville inteira.

Brittany voltou ao quarto naquele momento, mandando Santana ir ao banheiro para que pudesse lhe dar banho. Quinn pigarreou, ainda muito fragilizada pela notícia e alisou a camisa xadrez rasgada.

— Eu já vou indo. — A garota apontou para a porta, escutando os xingamentos de Santana na banheira. Brittany voltou ao quarto e sorriu a Quinn.

— Nós vamos nos casar — ela sussurrou, puxando a garota para um abraço de quebrar os ossos. — E _você_ vai nos casar.

— Unholy Trinity junto até o fim — replicou Quinn, sorrindo. Ela afagou os cabelos loiros de Brittany e a soltou quando Santana gritou que seu braço estava doendo. — Você tem um casamento para planejar, Britt!

— Tenho mesmo! — Brittany beijou as bochechas de Quinn com um estalo e saiu aos pulos para o banheiro, cantarolando alegremente.

**06 de Abril de 2012**

**Corredor do Segundo Andar, Condomínio, TN**

**05:34 PM**

— Ei, amor. — Rachel ouviu o murmúrio vindo calmamente do quarto de Santana e se virou. Quinn estava parada no batente da porta, sexy como sempre com seu cabelo rosa e a camisa xadrez que Hanna rasgara as mangas, há muito tempo atrás.

Um sorriso bobo tomou conta do rosto de Rachel. Quinn não fazia ideia do quão feliz ela estava por eles terem voltado são e salvos. A noite anterior das duas tinha sido incrível — grande parte dela havia incluído o melhor sexo que Rachel já experimentara —, mas também tiraram um tempo para conversar sobre suas aventuras nos últimos dias.

Quinn contara sobre o sonho que tivera com uma Rachel zumbi, e realmente levou um tempo para que ela parasse de chorar e se sacudir. Rachel, depois de ter certeza de que a namorada estava calma, contou-lhe como tinha salvado os meninos mais detalhadamente. Elas ficaram por horas na cama preguiçosamente, sem medo de serem chamadas por Hanna ou Sam para executar alguma tarefa.

— Oi... — Rachel cumprimentou, puxando Quinn para mais perto. Suas testas se tocavam gentilmente; a temperatura pareceu aumentar uns bons dez graus. — Como Santana está?

— Noiva — respondeu Quinn, séria. Rachel franziu a testa. — Ela e Brittany vão se casar antes da gente viajar para Germantown.

Rachel riu. Desde a primeira vez em que vira Brittany e Santana, ela esperava um convite para o casamento delas. Não exatamente nas circunstâncias em que se encontravam, mas poderia ser a distração que precisavam para afastar todas aquelas tragédias.

— Brittany me chamou para ministrar a cerimônia — continuou Quinn, ainda com a testa grudada em Rachel, respirando seu hálito. O abraço no meio do corredor, com os ruídos de conversa vindo do quarto de Santana era estranho, mas Rachel sentira falta demais do aperto de Quinn em sua cintura para reclamar de alguma coisa.

— E...?

— Temos um casamento para planejar, amor.

Rachel suspeitou que jamais fosse se cansar de ouvir Quinn lhe chamando de "amor". Ela deu um selinho em Quinn, rindo. Encostou a cabeça no ombro da namorada e começou a desenhar círculos na pele descoberta do pescoço de Quinn distraidamente. Estar ali com ela era ótimo.

— Acho que Brittany prefira dizer isso pessoalmente, mas tenho certa ideia de quem será a madrinha — Quinn sussurrou na orelha de Rachel, causando uma onda de arrepios em seu corpo todo.

Rachel abriu um sorriso enorme. Depois de anos de _bullying_, ser convidada para ser madrinha do casamento de Santana Lopez era um avanço e tanto.

Ela levantou a cabeça para dar um beijo em Quinn, arranhando lentamente sua nuca. Puxou seus cabelos de leve, empurrando-a para a parede do corredor. Rachel a prensou com força, soltando um gemido enquanto Quinn apertava sua bunda.

As mãos da namorada corriam pelas suas costas, arranhando-as e apertando-as com firmeza. Ela mantinha as suas envoltas no pescoço de Quinn, ocasionalmente puxando seus cabelos róseos.

Rachel estava ofegante, contudo, sua necessidade pelos lábios de Quinn era muito maior que a de respirar. Apenas quando Quinn gemeu dizendo que precisava de ar enquanto Rachel chupava seu lábio inferior, as duas finalmente se desgrudaram, com uma selvageria desconhecida no olhar.

— O quarto de vocês é no fim do corredor. — Uma porta abriu ao lado delas e a cabeça de Brittany apareceu. — Estou tentando fazer San dormir, mas os gemidos de vocês estão me atrapalhando.

— Quinn Fabray é uma safada! — De dentro do quarto, Santana cantarolava animada. Rachel sentiu-se corar até a raiz dos cabelos. — Quinn Fabray é uma safada!

Brittany lançou um olhar reprovador às duas. Quinn pegou a mão de Rachel e tratou de se desculpar.

— Nós já vamos, Brittany — disse, puxando Rachel para o fim do corredor. — Vá fazer Santana dormir da maneira que ela gosta.

Mais tarde, Quinn explicou a Rachel que a única maneira de fazer Santana dormir propriamente era fazendo carinhos em sua barriga. No entanto, naquele momento, tudo o que veio à sua mente fora a imagem de Brittany e Santana transando.

Rachel meneou a cabeça para espantar o pensamento e franziu a testa para Brittany, mas a garota já fechara a porta do quarto. Virou-se, então, sua atenção à Quinn.

— Continuamos de onde paramos? — perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Quinn, num movimento rápido, pôs Rachel em seu colo, piscando para a garota. Ela chutou a porta do quarto delas com violência e jogou Rachel sem nenhuma cerimônia na cama enquanto trancava a porta.

Vamos dizer que Rachel não se importou muito em ter Quinn em cima dela mais uma vez naquele dia.

**08 de Abril de 2012**

**Sala de Jantar, Condomínio, TN**

**08:06 AM**

— Nós deveríamos caçar pelo condomínio — falou Puck designado.

— Não somos animais, Puckerman — retrucou Harmony, rolando os olhos.

— É o que estamos fazendo, oras! — o garoto retrucou, indignado. — Os mantimentos que eles trouxeram de Nashville não vão durar para sempre. Se vamos ficar aqui por mais algumas semanas, precisaremos de mais coisas!

Harmony mordeu o lábio. Puck estava terrivelmente certo. Hanna informara que eles precisariam de mais um tempo sem viajar para que Santana se recuperasse por completo. O garoto também deveria estar de cama, mas não havia ninguém para impedi-lo de circular pela casa. Sendo assim, Puck passara os últimos dois dias procurando algo para fazer que o tirasse do tédio.

Na ponta da mesa, Quinn recebia tapas nas costas de consolação de Rachel enquanto enfiava o rosto entre as mãos, suspirando cansada. Sam e Hanna escutavam a discussão atentamente; Brittany, por outro lado, alimentava e conversava com Beth. Sugar havia sido encarregada de levar o café da manhã a Santana na cama.

Ela e Sugar passavam parte do tempo cuidando de Beth — Sugar tinha se tornado uma espécie de mãe super-protetora da garotinha; ela sequer deixava Quinn se aproximar direito dela — e tratando Santana em seu quarto especial no segundo andar.

Harmony poderia dizer com muita tranquilidade que toda aquela atenção especial estava elevando Santana a um novo patamar de poder e esnobismo. Toda vez em que chegava ao quarto, ela fazia questão de mostrar o anel que conseguira e informava que se casaria em semanas — dias, se fossem sortudas. Harmony apenas sorria e confirmava que a organização estava bem "organizada". Mas a verdade é que os outros se faziam mais preocupados com os mantimentos do que com uma "festa idiota", nas palavras de um seriamente alterado Noah Puckerman.

— Nós estamos comendo _ervilhas_ no café da manhã, pelo amor de Deus! — exclamou Puck irritado. A descoberta de um mini-bar em um dos quartos do terceiro andar da mansão não lhe estava fazendo bem.

— Nós vamos, então — Rachel ponderou, apontando para ela e a namorada. Quinn arregalou os olhos, assustada; Rachel respondeu com um dar de ombros. — Poderemos procurar por vestidos para Santana e Brittany e...

Brittany engasgou com suas ervilhas e levantou os olhos, fixando-os em Rachel.

— _Vestidos_?! — ela exclamou, surpresa. — Rachel, nós devíamos ir embora _hoje_, e você ainda quer aprontar?

— Ainda é um casamento, não é? — Rachel perguntou seriamente. Harmony riu com sua própria latinha de ervilhas; sabia que em algum lugar dentro da matadora de zumbis em massa que ela havia se tornado estava a Rachel amedrontada e apaixonada que ela conhecera. — Como vocês querem se casar usando essas roupas que não lavam há _meses_?

Quinn revirou os olhos; os outros assistiam a cena escondendo o riso. Brittany procurou ajuda, mas obviamente só encontrou risadas de seus amigos.

— Você tem uma semana para arranjar os vestidos — murmurou ela, se levantando e entregando uma Beth um tanto sonolenta a Quinn. Rachel assentiu, decidida. — E eu vou com vocês.

— Que estranho — comentou Quinn, sacudindo Beth nos braços após Brittany sair. — A garota estava praticamente aos choros quando Santana confirmou tudo ontem.

— Talvez ela só esteja com medo — Hanna disse dando de ombros. — Vocês só têm dezessete anos, estamos no meio do fim do mundo. Eu acho que é somente muita pressão.

Eles continuaram comendo as ervilhas em silêncio. Minutos mais tarde, Sugar apareceu saltitando e depositou um beijo lento nos cabelos negros de Harmony, bagunçando-os logo depois. Sentou-se ao lado dela e abriu um sorriso enorme à garota.

— Dama de honra — ela sussurrou no ouvido de Harmony, antes de pegar uma colher de prataria chinesa para comer suas ervilhas. — E adivinha quem será?

Harmony sorriu e beijou a testa de Sugar, sentindo que Rachel as observava com curiosidade.

— Uma garota ruiva e irritante?

— E outra morena e irritante — completou Sugar, distraída com a latinha de ervilhas. — Pelo jeito, esse negócio de casamento vai ser algo bem sério.

Pelo canto do olho, Harmony observou Rachel comemorar a fala de Sugar não muito discretamente.

**08 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Hanna, Condomínio, TN**

**05:45 PM**

— No que está trabalhando? — Sam bateu na porta do quarto de Hanna e enfiou a cabeça para dentro, curioso.

— Em nada. — Hanna descansou o caderno de Jackson na cama e soltou um suspiro cansado. — Relendo algumas coisas somente.

Hanna acenou para que Sam entrasse. O garoto sorriu e fechou a porta ao passar, indo sentar no cantinho da cama dela timidamente.

Sam não sabia o que estava acontecendo entre eles. Quer dizer, eles tinham se beijado em Nashville mais de uma vez. Sam tinha posto seu corpo na frente de Hanna inúmeras vezes; a garota também o tinha protegido. E agora, de volta a Horn Springs e ao condomínio, Sam não tinha certeza se poderia chamar o que eles tinham de relacionamento.

— Jackson menciona Germantown tantas vezes que me cansa. — Hanna abriu um sorriso, pedindo para Sam sentasse mais perto dela. — Me perguntou por que eu não reparei nisso antes.

— As pessoas geralmente nunca notam o que está na sua frente — Sam murmurou, encostando-se à grade da cama e deixando que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro. — Acha que podemos ir para lá?

— Assim que eles melhorarem — ela respondeu, entrelaçando seu braço no de Sam. Sua respiração estava pesada. — E eu também.

Ela apontou para o tornozelo torcido, que continuava com a tala que eles tinham posto em Nashville. Hanna não reclamava muito sobre o machucado — de fato, ela sequer mencionava que tinha se acidentado. Se Beth não o tivesse cutucado durante a manhã do dia anterior, e ela não tivesse soltado um grito de dor, ninguém notaria.

— Não tenho esperanças em sair daqui no mínimo em um mês — ela continuou.

Era um tempo considerável, pensou Sam. Mas um bom tempo. O grupo teria que se reorganizar e estocar alimentos. Um mês seria mais do que necessário. Eles precisavam daquilo, de um novo lugar, de um recomeço. Horn Springs já guardava muitas lembranças ruins.

— Posso perguntar algo? — Sam murmurou sem graça, sentindo o rosto corar.

— Você já perguntou. — Hanna riu; o quarto foi preenchido pelo o que Sam achou ser o som de vários anjos dando risadinhas. — Mas fale.

Ele sequer sabia como começar. Hanna era inteligente e adorável demais para ele. Sua aura refletia soberania; ele se sentia um idiota por ficar dela e fazendo imitações de seus heróis de quadrinhos favoritos. A admiração que Sam tinha por ela era indescritível.

— O que nós... — ele pigarreou, acanhado, se aconchegando mais perto de Hanna — somos?

— Seres humanos — respondeu a garota imediatamente. Talvez a única coisa que Sam não gostasse nela seria seu humor meio patético. Ela se parecia com Quinn às vezes. — Setenta por cento do nosso corpo é feito de água. Mas _nós_, Sam e Hanna emocionalmente falando... bem, isso eu não sei.

Hanna largou de Sam como se fosse a coisa mais difícil do mundo, e o encarou bondosamente.

— Eu gosto de você, Sam... — ela pegou a mão do garoto e a pôs entre as suas. Sam apenas a fitou, sem expressão, esperando pelo pior. — Mas acho que talvez não vá dar certo.

— Por que não? — ele perguntou, sinceramente confuso. Os dois tinham química, _certo_? Tinham perdido entes queridos e combinavam mais do que qualquer coisa naquele grupo, _certo_?

— Eu adoro você... — Hanna repetiu, a voz embargada — mas sei que não vou conseguir fazer _isso_ dar certo.

Sam abriu a boca e a fechou várias vezes. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa. Ele não entendia o que a garota queria dizer com aquilo, mas não estava gostando.

— Você é tão ingênuo. — Sam pôde perceber que ela tinha rido. — Acha que mesmo com o mundo acabando ainda têm amor em todos os lugares.

— Mas é por isso que continuamos lutando — o garoto respondeu, franzindo o cenho. Ele se afastou de Hanna ligeiramente. — É isso que nos une no fim do dia.

— Só... — Hanna suspirou, limpando uma lágrima que caía. Sam nunca a tinha visto chorar, e quase partiu seu coração ao vê-la daquela maneira. — Não. Eu não deveria ter te beijado, foi um erro.

Sam meneou a cabeça em concordância. Sentia-se traído, embora nunca tivesse beijado outra pessoa além de Hanna durante os últimos dias e soubesse que Hanna não tinha beijado mais ninguém. Um vazio em seu peito começou a surgir.

— Eu sinto muito — Hanna murmurou.

Sam levantou da cama e a fitou de longe. Hanna não o encarou de volta, mas o garoto podia ouvir claramente os fungados dela.

Engoliu em seco. Ele não podia odiar Hanna por não estar pronta para um relacionamento; eles estavam em uma civilização em declínio, não tinham tempo para isso. Além disso, Hanna era importante demais para se descartar. Sam sempre gostaria dela, e tinha certeza de que o sentimento seria recíproco.

— Até o jantar — ele disse, acenando.

Hanna levantou a cabeça e o encarou, os olhos vermelhos.

— Te vejo no jantar — ele respondeu com um sorriso fraco.

Sam não tinha ideia por que, mas aquele fora tinha doído mais do que todos os foras que Mercedes tinha lhe dado durante o terceiro ano.

**09 de Abril de 2012**

**Plantation Boulevard, Lebanon, TN**

**11:49 AM**

Quinn riu quando Rachel saiu saltitando para fora dos limites da casa. Brittany a fitou, também rindo. Pelo jeito, Rachel era a única animada a sair da proteção da mansão depois do incêndio.

— Sua namorada é louca, Quinn — Brittany disse quando Rachel, no meio da rua, acenava para elas andarem mais rápido.

— Eu sei — respondeu Quinn apaixonadamente. No fundo, o que a fizera se apaixonar por Rachel havia sido sua loucura e determinação.

Rachel pulou nos braços de Quinn assim que se aproximaram o bastante. As duas quase caíram no asfalto quente se não fosse Brittany, que estava um pouco atrás, tê-las segurado.

Quinn continuou rindo, por que Rachel estava mais pegajosa e apaixonada que antes — e ela adorava isso. As duas praticamente não tinham saído do quarto desde que Quinn entrara na mansão. Quem iria dizer que a viagem a Nashville e um incêndio poderiam esquentar tanto uma relação?

A razão de Quinn ter apoiado a ideia de Rachel de arranjar alguns vestidos para o casamento de Brittany e Santana era somente para vê-la em ação. Pelos relatos dos outros que tinham sobrevivido ao incêndio, Rachel era uma máquina de matar walkers; uma substituta perfeita se, por acaso, Quinn tivesse morrido na viagem. Ela estava apenas curiosa em relação aos movimentos e ataques da namorada.

— Vamos, galera! — Brittany exclamou, já virando a esquina da mansão, enquanto Quinn e Rachel continuavam abraçadas no meio da rua. — Precisamos de comida, esqueceram?

— E vestidos — sussurrou Rachel no ouvido de Quinn, causando-lhe calafrios em todo o seu corpo. Depois, ela mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Quinn e agarrou-se a seu braço, cantando _Don't Rain On My Parade_ alegremente. Quem quer que tenha dado café à Rachel, pensou Quinn, teria de lhe arranjar uma xícara para que pudesse acompanhá-la.

— Quinn, você se lembra das casas que visitou da última vez? — indagou Brittany, espiando pela primeira porta entreaberta que tinham encontrado.

— Não todas... — Quinn franziu a testa, pensando. Rachel olhou para sua expressão e riu. Ela decidiu ignorar. — Mas sei que essas aqui nós não revistamos.

Brittany assentiu e tirou a sua pistola do coldre. Quinn mordeu o lábio, percebendo que não pensara nas balas de cada arma que tinham sido queimadas. Teriam que racioná-las mais a partir de agora, decidiu.

Brittany espreitou pela janela da sala e escancarou a porta com o pé com toda a força que possuía. Ao lado dela, Rachel se sobressaltou. Quinn forçou para não cair na risada e puxou a namorada para seguir Brittany na expedição.

— Tudo limpo — Brittany disse quando pararam na sala de estar e se entreolharam.

— Até lá em cima? — Rachel perguntou, assumindo uma postura profissional.

Quinn somente foi reparar uns segundos mais tarde, depois que Brittany respondera à pergunta negativamente, que Rachel não estava mais ao seu lado e subia determinada as escadas da casa. Ela franziu a testa enquanto Brittany corria para impedi-la.

Porém, Quinn parou a amiga com um aceno de mão e sussurrou:

— Deixe-a ir. — Quinn olhou para as escadas, com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto. Ela pôde ouvir os ruídos mínimos que Rachel fazia. — Eu quero ver isso.

Brittany riu da reação de Quinn, mas abriu caminho para que ela pudesse ir à frente. Quinn parou e se abaixou, forçando Brittany a fazer o mesmo. Rachel estava alguns metros a frente, prestes a abrir uma das portas do corredor, quando os ruídos conhecidos de walkers encheram o local.

Quinn prendeu a respiração, puxando o mais silenciosamente que podia o ferrolho da sua Hi-Power, os olhos presos em uma Rachel muito calma para seu gosto. Ela esperou e, no minuto seguinte, Rachel tinha aberto a segunda porta da parte direita do corredor, tão lentamente que Quinn ficou preocupada que a garota pudesse ser devorada por walkers naquele momento.

Rachel não entrou no quarto, no entanto. Ficou observando tudo, desde o batente da porta até o grande candelabro em cima dela. Quinn notou que ela se afastava ligeiramente do cômodo; podia ouvir de longe os grunhidos do morto-vivo que estava ali. Brittany parecia tão atônita quanto ela.

O morto-vivo saiu do cômodo ao mesmo tempo em que Rachel se recostava na parede contrária. Quinn mal se atrevia a respirar. Brittany teve de repuxá-la para baixo para que Rachel não a visse. Aquele walker estava perto da sua namorada, ele poderia machucá-la.

— Confie nela — sussurrou Brittany em seu ouvido, tranquila.

Quinn suspeitava que Brittany estivesse tão apavorada quanto ela. Porém, resolveu dar ouvidos ao lado menos racional de si e deixou que Rachel cuidasse do errante sozinha. No corredor, sua namorada ainda olhava para o errante calmamente, como se ele fosse um ser humano e ela estivesse tendo uma conversa completamente normal. Ela engoliu em seco; se Rachel não fizesse nada no próximo minuto...

O walker continuou a se aproximar de Rachel, arrastando uma de suas pernas, os braços juntos ao corpo. Ela reparou que ele usava um terno rasgado em várias partes do corpo, a gravata atada a sua cabeça. Imaginou que milionário faria aquilo. Cinquenta segundos. Era melhor Rachel se apressar se não quisesse ser mordida. Os dedos de Brittany a prendiam no chão, mas apertavam tão forte que tinha medo de se soltar e ficar marcada para sempre.

Quarenta segundos. _Porra, Rachel, faça alguma coisa_, ela pensou irritada, tentando se desgrudar de Brittany. Aquele walker iria matar a sua namorada, o que ela estava fazendo ali apenas observando? Trinta segundos. Rachel moveu um milímetro, tirando sua adaga, que Quinn lhe dera quando estavam viajando para o Tennessee. O errante parara e fitou Rachel por alguns segundos, como se estivesse decidindo alguma coisa.

Vinte segundos. _Vamos, Rachel, vamos_, Quinn torceu em silêncio. O aperto de Brittany começava a doer. O walker continuou a avançar, e Rachel rodou a adaga entre os dedos agilmente. As duas escondidas na escadas arregalaram os olhos para aquilo.

Rachel primeiro golpeou o estômago do errante quando faltava só mais dez segundos. Brittany teve que usar toda sua força para impedir Quinn a saltar pela escada e atirar no walker. Rachel, desatenta a toda movimentação nas escadas, desviou para o lado, deixando o walker cair ajoelhado no chão.

Em outro movimento rápido — tão rápido que Quinn estreitou os olhos para poder conseguir enxergá-lo —, a garota enfiou a faquinha na cabeça do walker e a puxou um segundo mais tarde, triunfante. Quinn abriu um sorriso orgulhoso enquanto Brittany finalmente a libertava do maldito aperto.

— Uau... aquilo foi legal — comentou Quinn, tentando aparentar calma. Rachel virou-se para ela, assustada, apontando-lhe a adaga em sua direção. — Meio exagerado, mas legal.

— Você me conhece. — Rachel deu de ombros, fingindo modéstia, algo que Quinn sabia que ela não conseguia fazer.

— Imagino o quanto tempo deve ter levado para matar a manada toda — observou Brittany arqueando a sobrancelha e se juntando a elas.

Rachel riu, socando de leve o ombro da amiga que passava. Ela já se abraçava a Quinn novamente, deitando a cabeça na curva do ombro dela. Quinn se sentia como a menina mais feliz do planeta, e nem seria ela a que casaria.

— Ok, galera, nenhum beijo, por favor. — Brittany voltou minutos depois, carregando uma trouxa de vestidos brancos. Ela fez questão de passar por dentre Rachel e Quinn, as impedindo de ficarem abraçadas. — Comida, lembram-se? E vestidos. Deus, que ideia a minha de vir aqui com vocês quando obviamente estão no cio.

Quinn sentiu o rosto ficar quente imediatamente. Soltou a mão de Rachel depressa, impressionada com a capacidade de Brittany de fazê-la sentir-se desconfortável. Desconfiou que a garota tivesse aprendido a fazer aquilo com Santana.

Brittany parou no fim do corredor e virou para elas novamente, o rosto começando a ficar vermelho.

— O que vocês estão esperando? — exclamou. Quinn escutou um tom de brincadeira em sua voz e sorriu, apertando a mão de Rachel. — Precisamos ter algo para quando entrarmos na mansão à tarde.

Quinn e Rachel se entreolharam, segurando a risada, e seguiram Brittany.


	21. Gettin' Ready

**16 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Santana, Condomínio, TN**

**05:05 PM**

— Não.

— Mas Berry...

— Eu não gostei.

— Berry, o seu gosto para roupas é o mesmo que você tinha para homens, então fique quieta.

Rachel fez uma careta ofendida. Santana deu de ombros, sabendo que tinha falado a verdade. Fazia quase uma hora que Santana tentava experimentar alguns vestidos que as três haviam pegado na quase uma semana que saíram procurando mantimentos pelo condomínio.

Santana desejava que Brittany ou Quinn estivessem ali. Rachel andava tão animada em relação ao casamento que quase a fazia querer desistir dele. A Rachel que assumia a liderança de tudo que acontecia na casa lembrava irritantemente a Rachel Berry que controlava o Glee Club antigamente — e Santana _odiava_ aquela Rachel Berry.

Ela se olhou no espelho e esqueceu a baixinha irritante ao seu lado. Rachel era uma grande mentirosa: o vestido estava lindo. Cabia perfeitamente em seu corpo; até a gaze atada a seu braço combinava com ele. Mas Santana gostava dele, principalmente, por que era de uma manga só e ela não precisava sofrer tanto para colocá-lo.

Imaginou se Brittany estava no quarto de Quinn experimentando alguns vestidos também. Suspirou, acenando na medida em que Rachel voltava a encher o quarto com sua voz irritante. Deitou a cabeça no ombro machucado, ignorando a dor fraca que se seguiu, podendo ver Brittany claramente ao seu lado ao invés da namorada chata de Quinn.

— Você não está me ouvindo, está? — A voz distante de Rachel preencheu seus ouvidos.

— Não — Santana respondeu sonhadora.

Rachel revirou os olhos e a empurrou para o banheiro.

— Vamos experimentar outro vestido — disse.

Santana bufou e desgrudou de Rachel delicadamente. Seu braço doía. Ela não queria experimentar outro, aquele estava bom. Como iria dizer à Rachel sem nenhum palavrão ou pelo menos xingá-la na frase?

— Não, eu não quero — ela murmurou manhosa. Aquilo sempre funcionava com Brittany. Inclusive se deixou cair na cama para causar mais impacto.

Rachel pôs as mãos na cintura e sorriu.

— Quinn faz isso também, não funciona comigo.

— Porque eu e Brittany não podemos provar os vestidos juntas? — Ela decidiu mudar a vertente da sua persuasão, mas não se levantou. — Assim você e Quinn também ficariam juntas.

Para sua completa surpresa, Rachel ficou vermelha e passou a encarar o chão vivamente. Santana abriu um sorriso malicioso, porém estava indignada: desde quando Quinn era mais sexualmente ativa que ela? Aquilo era um ultraje.

— Noivos não podem se vir com as roupas do casamento antes do dito evento — disse Rachel exultante, feliz por ter achado uma desculpa plausível para seu rosto corado.

Santana ergueu as sobrancelhas, o que fez a garota balançar no mesmo lugar, envergonhada. Após alguns segundos, Rachel finalmente levantou os olhos, admirando o vestido de Santana de cima a baixo.

— Acho que esse vestido pode ficar legal com o de Brittany — ela sussurrou. Santana sentou-se e fez uma pequena comemoração de um braço só. Rachel riu.

Naquele momento, Hanna irrompeu pelo quarto, fazendo Santana pular na cama assustada. Ela gritava para o nada alguns xingamentos bem fortes, e podia se ouvir aos fundos a voz rouca de Quinn gritando em resposta. Em meio aos gritos delas, Santana escutou sua namorada tentando apartar seja lá o que estava acontecendo.

— O que é isso? — exclamou Rachel, se aproximando de Hanna e fechando a porta atrás dela.

Santana franziu a testa ao ver Hanna rindo, para depois manter a expressão séria e responder Rachel.

— Quinn é uma idiota.

— Não posso concordar mais — disse Santana.

Contudo, Rachel continuava intrigada. Antes de abrir a boca para perguntar outra coisa, Hanna disse:

— Brittany mandou perguntar se Santana já tinha escolhido um vestido. — Ela foi sentar-se ao lado de Santana, descontraída.

Santana fuzilou Rachel com o olhar antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa. Era o seu casamento, pelo amor de Deus. Se algum dia Rachel se casasse com Quinn, ela poderia escolher seu próprio vestido. Rachel deu de ombros e deixou que Santana confirmasse com a cabeça.

Hanna assentiu e sorriu à Santana. Aquilo era estranho. A calma que acontecia entre o grupo sempre era seguida por uma tragédia. Ela, sinceramente, estava esperando nada menos que uma bomba caísse no condomínio segundos depois de beijar Brittany e estar casada.

— Vocês duas tem uma data? — indagou Hanna tranquilamente. Santana reparou que continuava com o vestido escolhido e tentou tirá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

— Qualquer dia depois que meu braço parar de doer tanto — ela murmurou derrotada, deixando que Rachel a colocasse de pé e ajudasse a desabotoar o vestido. — Além disso, preciso convencer Rachel a não cantar Barbra Streisand, e isso pode levar um tempo.

Mais uma vez, Santana observou pelo reflexo do espelho Rachel fazer uma careta ofendida. Entre olhar para Rachel e ver o corpo cheio de manchas e queimaduras, o semblante da garota era sempre mais preferível.

Uma semana depois de várias camadas de pomada e inúmeros comprimidos para dor (que Hanna achara um hospital psiquiátrico em Nashville), algumas mudanças visíveis foram feitas. Sua pele não estava mais tão vermelha e o braço enfaixado não a fazia acordar mais durante a noite aos berros.

Santana mexeu a mão esquerda enquanto Rachel descia um dos vestidos antigos de Quinn em seu corpo — um dos raros exemplares, já que Quinn decidiu tacar fogo em tudo e viver apenas de roupas punks. Ela quase podia ver o mindinho e o anelar mexendo em conjunto aos outros. A mão enfaixada, porém, não a permitiu ir mais longe que isso.

— Você vai ficar bem — Rachel acariciou meio acanhada o ombro direito de Santana.

— É, eu sei — ela respondeu esnobe. Hanna riu.

— Rachel, Hanna. — Sam abriu a porta do quarto e parou por um tempo para encarar as duas, se demorando em Hanna. Santana franziu o cenho. — O jantar é por conta de vocês. Têm dez minutos para descer.

Hanna balançou a cabeça, séria demais para o tom divertido que usava minutos atrás. Sam se atrapalhou, corou furiosamente e saiu. Brittany contara a Santana que pegara os dois se beijando em Nashville, mas ela não entendia por que os dois mal se falavam nos últimos dias. Talvez garotas de vinte anos fossem tivessem alergia a relacionamentos, pensou Santana.

— Bem, é hora de ir — disse Rachel, beijando a testa de Santana, por mais que a garota tentasse se desviar. — Vejo você daqui a pouco.

Santana fez uma careta; Rachel Berry era _muito_ irritante. Hanna levantou-se rigidamente e acompanhou Rachel porta afora. Santana se esparramou na cama, louca pela companhia de Brittany.

Sua noiva.

Ela ia se casar.

Santana nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz mesmo com tantas dores.

**16 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Quinn, Condomínio, TN**

**04:50 PM**

— Isso é bem babaca.

— Você é bem babaca.

Brittany revirou os olhos antes de apartar a briga de brincadeira entre Hanna e Quinn. Santana estava no quarto do começo do corredor, obviamente naquele mesmo momento discutindo com Rachel se deveria usar ou não determinado vestido. Ela conhecia sua garota.

A ideia havia sido de Quinn. "Assim não tenho vontade de despir Rachel com os dentes", ela dissera dando de ombros, sem ao menos se sentir envergonhada. Brittany imaginou o que acontecia dentro daquele quarto quente em que estava toda vez que Rachel e Quinn passavam a manhã inteira nele. O pensamento fez seu corpo tremer de pavor.

— Gente? — ela chamou ao estalar os dedos para que Hanna e Quinn a escutassem. — O que vocês acham desse?

Ela adorara todos, em especial aquele que usava agora. Como ela e Rachel tinham coletado um número satisfatório de vestidos, cada uma teria uma boa chance de achar um que servisse. Não era de se espantar, já que aquela velharia que morava no condomínio antes possuía rios de dinheiro.

Para Puck e Sam fora mais difícil; os dois não queriam sair por aí experimentando ternos alheios. Somente após Brittany convencê-los de que Rachel e sua performance extremamente exagerada tinham matado mais da metade dos walkers restantes, os garotos resolveram sair. Beth também ganhara um pequeno vestido escolhido por Rachel e que levara Sugar e Quinn às lágrimas.

— Eu gostei desse — respondeu Quinn. Hanna concordou com a cabeça.

— Você falou isso dos últimos três — reclamou Brittany.

— Mas eu gostei! — exclamaram Hanna e Quinn ao mesmo tempo, indignadas.

Brittany rolou os olhos, uma mania boba que pegara de Santana. Ela deu uma voltinha com o vestido bege e encarou suas costas nuas no espelho. Se ela estivesse certa, o vestido que Santana escolheria iria combinar com aquele. Brittany só precisava ter certeza de que Rachel não fosse interferir na escolha dela.

— Esse aqui tem um brilho especial — Quinn acrescentou alguns minutos depois. Sua cabeça pendia no ombro molemente e ela encarava fixamente o busto de Brittany.

Foi a vez de Hanna chamar a atenção com um estalar de dedos.

— Ela vai se casar, Quinn — disse num tom irônico. Brittany riu.

— Você perdeu sua chance, Fabray — Brittany também comentou enquanto Quinn finalmente pareceu notar o que acontecia e corou.

Hanna começou a zombar dela como uma criança de cinco anos, algo inesperado para Brittany. A mulher sempre era muito séria e fazia piadas terrivelmente sem graça (pior que as de Sam, e todo mundo sabe que as piadas do garoto são horrorosas). Talvez ela estivesse feliz por ter finalmente achado seu esconderijo onde poderia trabalhar para sempre na cura para os walkers. Ou talvez fosse Sam. Brittany achava difícil responder essa.

— Ei, gente! — ela gritou em meio a confusão que Hanna e Quinn tinham armado na cama. Brittany não ousou se aproximar com medo das garotas arruinarem seu vestido. — Hanna, vá ao quarto de Santana, ver qual vestido ela escolheu.

Manter Hanna e Quinn separadas era agora uma prioridade tanto quanto deixar Quinn e Rachel afastadas. Brittany olhou determinada à Hanna, que assentiu e logo saiu do quarto, ainda ofegando e xingando Quinn a plenos pulmões pelo corredor afora. Quinn também respondia aos gritos, e Brittany tentava calar as duas.

Pela terceira vez em menos de quinze minutos, Brittany revirou os olhos. Cuidar delas era pior do que cuidar de Santana doente — e isso vem se provando ser _muito_ difícil na última semana.

— Você tá mesmo linda, Britt — Quinn falou depois que os gritos de Hanna cessaram no outro quarto. — Eu não acredito que vou casar vocês! Eu!

Quinn riu. O som era tão bonito que Brittany riu junto.

— Talvez um dia eu e San casemos você e a Rachel — ela disse, dando de ombros e tirando o vestido, não sentindo vergonha por estar seminua na frente de Quinn.

— É, isso seria legal — murmurou Quinn pensativa, abrindo um sorriso sonhador.

Brittany assentiu enquanto colocava o seu vestido de casamento em um cabide e o punha cuidadosamente no guarda-roupa de Quinn. Ela vestiu sua calça e sorriu para a garota de cabelos róseos deitada na cama de olhos fechados, provavelmente se vendo num altar com Rachel.

— Será que no tal de abrigo da Hanna têm um padre? — Quinn perguntou, de repente de olhos abertos, parecendo preocupada. — Ou quem sabe alguém judeu.

Ela deu de ombros, pondo a camisa de Santana que nunca mais iria devolver a ela. Quinn sentou-se resignadamente. Pela sua expressão, Brittany poderia dizer que ela estava planejando um mundo inteiro em sua cabeça. Continuou fitando-a, admirada com sua grande capacidade de concentração, até que ela balançou a cabeça e virou seus enormes e charmosos olhos verdes na direção de Brittany.

— Olha só o que eu arranjei para Santana de presente! — Quinn exclamou animada, levantando e indo até a segunda porta à direita do guarda-roupa.

Tirou de lá uma caixa de Coca-Cola pela metade. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa. Como Quinn arranjara aquilo? Bem, Rachel sumira por meia hora e voltara com um vestido para Beth, mas Quinn não sumira por nenhum momento de sua vista. Aquela menina era como um ninja, era impossível.

De qualquer forma, Brittany pensava — assim como Santana; ela sabia por que rendera várias conversas durante um bom tempo — que as Cocas tinham sido extintas, ou as que tinham sobrevivido já estavam fora do prazo de validade. As que estavam nas mãos felizes de Quinn já deveriam estar com os dias contados. Será que existiria uma fábrica de Coca-Cola no caminho até Germantown? Seria um presente e tanto não só para Santana, mas para todo mundo.

— Uau, Quinn, isso é o máximo! — Brittany disse no mesmo tom, se perguntando se Santana a deixaria tomar pelo menos um gole. Tinha certeza de que se uma latinha a pedisse em casamento, Santana jamais recusaria ou pensaria duas vezes como no caso de Brittany. — Você vai manter aqui até o dia do casamento? Pode levar um bom tempo.

— Não importa; elas valem até agosto — respondeu Quinn dando de ombros, voltando a guardar as latinhas no guarda-roupa. Depois, ela olhou seriamente para Brittany. — Se você contar a Santana isso...

— Ficou louca? Santana provavelmente cancelaria tudo e fugiria com as latinhas.

Ela e Quinn caíram na risada. Conversou com a garota mais um pouco, mas parou pois Rachel estava parada com um sorriso maroto no batente da porta, o que era um óbvio sinal de que Santana estava livre.

Brittany saiu do quarto delas com o peito cheio de uma sensação que ela não tinha em muito tempo.

Felicidade. Plena felicidade.

**17 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Sam, Condomínio, TN**

**12:07 PM**

Puck tomou mais um gole de seu uísque chique que encontrara no bar da mansão e analisou o terno de Sam.

— Você vai acabar com o estoque de bebida, Puckerman — disse Sam sério, tirando o paletó e o colocando de volta ao cabide.

Puck deu de ombros. Beber não era a solução mais inteligente no meio de um apocalipse zumbi, mas ajudava a suportar a dor de cabeça, e Hanna aconselhara algumas doses por dia. Estava tudo certo. Sam e Quinn se preocupavam demais com ele.

Sam olhou para o paletó desarrumado que Puck usava e o ajeitou. O garoto acenou com a cabeça, pedindo para que Sam se afastasse. Ele gostava do seu terno desarrumado. Dava uma qualidade _Puck_ a ele. Por que parecia meio impossível que Puck era o único que achava a ideia do casamento uma bobagem.

Não tinha muita coisa a ver, mas Puck não aprovava aquilo. Sim, seria um momento de felicidade raro entre eles, mas não _agora_. Hanna descobrira um local, eles tinham que ir para lá imediatamente. O atraso permanecia um peso em suas costas, talvez não tão grande quanto o de Santana, mas ainda era considerável. Uma vez que estivessem todos em Germantown, Santana e Brittany poderiam se casar quantas vezes elas quisessem.

Puck tinha pavor de Horn Springs agora. Ele bebia mais para que pudesse esquecer-se de onde estava. Em praticamente todas as noites, ele acordava aos gritos com os pesadelos que tinha, e agradecia por ter deixado Beth dormir ou com Quinn ou com Sugar. Pelo menos a garota não acordaria também gritando por causa do pai.

Os pesadelos geralmente envolviam Beth ou Quinn sendo levadas por manadas de walkers famintos. Ou um errante Shelby arrancando a cabeça de Beth, o encarando fundo nos olhos, como se tivesse alguma consciência do que estava fazendo. No pior de todos, ele via as pessoas que deixara em Lima, seus amigos do Glee, a irmã mais nova, sua mãe... Gente que Puck vira transformar em zumbi e que agora atormentavam seus sonhos.

— Eu só quero sair daqui, cara — Puck disse, sentando na cama de Sam, tomando mais um gole de uísque. — Tudo muito traumático.

— Sei como é — Sam retrucou amargurado, sentando ao lado dele, roubando-lhe a garrafa e tomando uma grande dose. — Mas nós vamos dar o fora, acredite. É só você e Santana...

— Melhorarem, eu sei — ele completou cansado.

Pelo menos sua pele estava melhor que a de Santana, ele pensou. A queimadura na cabeça não ardia tanto e o braço levemente enfaixado se movimentava sem causar uma dor terrível. Ele não perdera nenhum dedo, então se considerava em melhor estado que Santana.

— Hanna disse que pode ser de três a quatro semanas — falou o garoto, dando de ombros, entregando a garrafa de uísque a Puck. — Eu acho que vocês melhoram antes disso. Com essa ideia de casamento, no entanto, duvido que nós possamos sair daqui a menos tempo que isso.

Puck assentiu. Casamento. Talvez ele nunca tenha sentido inveja de alguém que iria se prender à outra pessoa para sempre. Ele desejava _tanto_ que Shelby estivesse viva. Queria tanto poder ter a chance de vê-la em um vestido de noiva.

Ele suspirou. Sam pareceu perceber o que ele estava pensando e disse em voz baixa:

— Eu também gostaria de me casar com Mercedes um dia. Porém, isso não vai rolar tão cedo.

Puck tinha esquecido por completo de Mercedes. Sam meio que se apaixonara por Hanna nas últimas semanas, e aparentava estar feliz ao lado dela. Pelo pouco que ele captava nos corredores na última semana, os dois não tinham dado certo. O Puck de antes provavelmente tomaria aquela como uma chance de conquistá-la, mas o Puck de agora sentia certa pena do melhor amigo.

Ele deu tapinhas solidários no ombro de Sam.

— Você tem Beth — Sam disse minutos depois. — Eu não tenho a mais ninguém.

Puck tinha Beth. Ele piscou, surpreso. Ele _tinha_ Beth. A sua filha, o amor da sua vida, a razão por ele ter lutado contra aquela manada de walkers uma semana antes. A razão por que ele fazia tudo, na verdade. Ele olhou para a garrafa de uísque, de repente não sentindo vontade em tomá-lo mais.

— Você tem a mim, garotão. — Puck sorriu a Sam, apertando-lhe os ombros. Sam mostrara a luz a ele, tinha o direito de retribuir o favor. — E à Beth. Na verdade, você tem a todo mundo dessa casa. Nós somos uma família.

— Péssima família — murmurou Sam.

— Mas ainda assim uma família. — O humor de Puck se renovou em poucos minutos. Ele levantou e se olhou no espelho do banheiro. O terno estava _mesmo_ desarrumado. Ajeitou-o, abrindo um sorriso. Talvez um casamento não fosse uma péssima ideia.

Ele voltou ao quarto, encarando um Sam deprimido com o sorriso enorme no rosto. O garoto o encarou suspeito, provavelmente pensando que o uísque tinha feito àquela mudança de humor maluca. No entanto, não era.

— Eu vou entrar com Santana — anunciou Puck.

Sam arregalou os olhos, deixando a garrafa cair no chão. Ela não se espatifou, mas fez um barulho estranho.

— Não acho que terá isso — ele disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Não importa; eu ainda vou entrar com ela.

Era mais do que justo, pensou Puck, tirando o paletó e pondo no cabide do guarda-roupa. Fora Puck que ajudara Santana a admitir seus sentimentos para Brittany um ano antes. Ele era o garoto que Santana procurava quando queria transar durante o primeiro e segundo anos. O número de transa que eles tiveram era incontável. Ele é o melhor amigo de Santana e sempre seria.

— Tudo bem. — Sam deu de ombros, oferecendo a mão em punho para que Puck batesse um high-five nela. — Somos padrinhos, então.

Puck sorriu. Quem diria que sua menininha poderia mudar tanto sua opinião?

**17 de Abril de 2012**

**Sala de Jantar, Condomínio, TN**

**08:14 PM**

— Nós decidimos a data do casamento — Hanna anunciou no jantar de uma noite particularmente quente. Olhou para Santana, a primeira vez que ela comia na mesa com eles em quase duas semanas. Sugar estava orgulhosa dela, principalmente por que não precisaria subir todos santo dia para dar comida na boca da garota.

— E quando é? — indagou Rachel animada, praticamente dando pulinhos em sua cadeira. Quinn teve que pôr a mão em seu ombro para fazê-la parar.

— Em uma semana — disse Brittany feliz, colocando uma colher da gororoba que todos comiam hoje, que lembrava a Sugar vagamente a batatas, na boca.

Sugar e Harmony sorriram entre si. Rachel apertou as bochechas de Beth, ao lado dela na mesa. Os outros comemoraram classicamente, ou seja, sorrindo às noivas.

Ela nem acreditava. Brittany e Santana iriam se _casar_. E, de fato, não era algo muito acreditável. Oitenta por cento da população da Terra morta ou transformada em zumbi e eles ali, organizando um casamento. A sorte já esteve contra eles muitas vezes, mas talvez, naquela única vez, tudo pudesse sair perfeitamente — ou o mais perfeito possível.

— Creio que todos já escolheram seus vestidos e ternos — Hanna inclinou a cabeça para Puck e Sam (este último corou violentamente) —, então não precisamos nos preocupar com isso. Agora, todo mundo sabe suas funções?

— Damas de honra — Harmony disse imediatamente, apontando para ela e Sugar. Depois, franziu o cenho e indicou Beth com a cabeça. — Ah, e Beth também.

Seria mais que justo Beth também participar do casamento. Suas crises de choro durante a noite não existiam mais e a garota começava a criar frases. Um dia antes, ela tinha deixado Quinn e Rachel chocadas ao murmurar seus nomes seguidos de "mamãe, mamãe, te amo". Quinn chorou por três horas inteiras.

— Pais — disse Puck logo em seguida. Sugar ficou alegre por não tê-lo visto mais com a costumeira garrafa de uísque do bar. — Eu digo, padrinhos. — Ele franziu a testa para Sam. — Quem as leva ao altar é o quê, mesmo?

Antes de Sam responder, no entanto, Santana soltou um grito de animação. Ela começou a se sacudir no mesmo lugar, apontando para o garoto e depois para si. Puck confirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo, e ela chorou mais. Brittany tentou acalmá-la, pois seus sacolejos a deixariam com mais dores no braço, porém, não adiantou. Santana agora chorava torrencialmente.

Havia alguma coisa nos analgésicos que Hanna conseguira na ida a Nashville que deixava Santana dez vezes emocionalmente pior do que ela já era. Sugar era a viva prova disso: na maioria das vezes em que ela ia dar almoço para Santana, a garota agradecia e tentava lhe abraçar da maneira mais desconfortável possível. Era bom ver esse lado doce dela, mas daquela forma era terrivelmente exagerado.

— Então, vocês irão levá-las ao altar — Rachel tomou a dianteira na discussão, uma vez que Brittany e Hanna continuavam consolando Santana. — Ótimo. Minha Quinn — Sugar observou o rosto de Quinn ir de um tom natural para um vermelho-tomate; ela começou a devorar as batatas enlatadas rapidamente, como se não quisesse escutar o que sua namorada iria dizer em seguida — irá seguir com a cerimônia.

Harmony arqueou a sobrancelha, finalmente pondo o prato ainda pela metade de lado. Quinn sofria um acesso de tosse pela quantidade enorme de batatas que tinha engolido em tão pouco tempo, mas Rachel estava ocupada demais com Beth para notar.

— É só isso? — indagou Harmony, quando Sugar por fim deixaria para outra hora aquelas batatas terríveis.

— Acho que sim — Hanna disse. Santana parecia mais controlada. Brittany terminava de comer seu enlatado. Sam e Puck discutiam sobre algum videogame antigo com Quinn, ainda um pouco vermelha.

— Essa foi fácil — disse Sugar, deixando que Harmony colocasse a cabeça em seu ombro e acariciando sua mão por cima da mesa.

Brittany confirmou com a cabeça, ajudando Santana e se levantar, guiando-a para fora da sala de jantar. Santana ainda deixava cair umas lágrimas em seu tronco enfaixado. Ela foi empurrada pela namorada de leve, murmurando pequenas frases sem sentido. Naquele ponto, Sugar teve certeza de que Beth falaria mais palavras com clareza que Santana.

Apenas Hanna comia as batatas distraidamente quando Brittany voltou à sala segundos mais tarde, somente para gritar em êxtase:

— Uma semana, gente! — E deu um rodopio rápido, Sugar sequer soube como. — Uma semana!

Todos a encararam voltar a subir as escadas ao saltos, perplexos.

— Sabem o que isso significa? — Puck se inclinou sobre a mesa e sussurrou em tom de conspiração. — Que a gente vai sair desse inferno em uma semana e meia.

Sam o encarou, claramente desapontado. Mas Sugar concordava com Puck. Eles partiriam para um lugar melhor — possivelmente — em poucos dias. Um futuro todo, uma nova aventura os aguardava. Ela não sabia se estava mais animada pelo casamento ou pela fuga da mansão.

No entanto, a clara revelação de Puck foi ocultada quando Hanna olhou para Rachel e, séria, afirmou:

— Você não tem nenhum papel no casamento. Eu também não.

— Somos madrinhas — Rachel respondeu dando de ombros, já se levantando e colocando Beth no colo. Quinn a acompanhava. — É meio óbvio já que, bem, eu sou quem eu sou e Santana te idolatra.

Harmony e Puck caíram na risada. Sugar controlou-se e somente deu um sorriso travesso. Sam permaneceu com o semblante controlado, porém confuso, como se tivesse esquecido o que era uma piada ruim — uma ofensa para Sugar, já que Sam era o melhor em piadas ruins entre eles.

— Sem nenhumas perguntas a mais? — Rachel perguntou. Sugar entendia que deveria manter a expressão séria durante os momentos de líder de Rachel, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Era muito hilário vê-la de tal forma.

Hanna balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, falando pelos outros que se arrumavam para sair. Era a vez dela e de Puck e lavar a louça no crepúsculo, e eles juntavam os pratos calmamente, conversando entre si. Sugar pegou a mão de Harmony e saiu para seu quarto, sentindo os passos de Quinn e Rachel atrás dela e as palavras inteligíveis de Beth.

— Eu sei que quando chegarmos a Germantown, Rachel e Quinn vão se casar — falou Sugar ao chegarem ao quarto e fecharem a porta.

Harmony estava do seu lado, trocando o vestido surrado por uma camiseta folgada que um dia pertencera à pessoa que morava naquela mansão. Sugar seguiu para o seu e procurou alguma coisa que servisse nela no guarda-roupa. O vestido que usaria no casamento era guardado ali, junto com o de Harmony. Eles combinavam, de alguma forma.

— Eu sei... — Harmony concordou, puxando o edredom para que pulasse para a cama. Apoiou-se no cotovelo e ficou admirando Sugar de uma maneira que só ela sabia fazer. — Estranho, né?

— Não tão estranho — disse Sugar, optando por usar uma camisa de um time de futebol que desconhecia. Imaginou se o time tinha virado zumbi àquela hora. — Antes disso tudo, Quinn olhava para Rachel tão... Eu não sei, realmente apaixonada. E olha que entrei ano passado. Sam diz que sempre foi assim.

Harmony riu. O quarto escurecera por completo, por isso ela usou o som da risada da garota para poder se guiar até a cama. Sugar xingou ao chutar o canto da cama, o que fez Harmony rir alto, mas preocupada.

— Estou bem — Sugar disse, se deixando cair na cama, tateando-a em busca da mão de Harmony. — Eu estou bem.

Tinha se tornado um hábito: ela não conseguia dormir sem o beijo na testa de Harmony ou sem estar agarrada à sua mão firmemente. Se ela tivesse isso, poderia dormir o ano inteiro sem se preocupar.

— Boa noite, minha irritante — murmurou Harmony, beijando a testa de Sugar.

— Boa noite, idiota — respondeu Sugar, apertando firme a mão de Harmony contra a sua.

Nenhuma horda de zumbis poderia separá-las naquele momento.

**17 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Quinn, Condomínio, TN**

**10:15 PM**

Quinn bocejou enquanto carregava o berço móvel de Beth do quarto de Puck para o seu quarto. Rachel a seguia tagarelando sobre o casamento, levando Beth no colo. Ela tentava ao máximo ouvir o que sua namorada estava dizendo, mas era difícil com o peso que carregava e o sono que tinha.

— Rachel — chamou Quinn sonolenta logo depois de pôr o berço da filha no quarto a muito custo. Rachel parou de falar e a encarou. — Por que está tão animada com esse casamento? Não é nem o no-

Ela corou furiosamente e ficou quieta. Estava prestes a dizer "não é nem o _nosso_ casamento". Aquilo iria deixar Rachel sem comentar algo por um bom tempo, em choque, o que seria de algo bom. Contudo, ela apenas tossiu e arrumou o berço para que Beth ficasse ao seu lado.

— Por que é legal, Quinn. — Se Rachel tinha notado alguma coisa, resolvera por ignorar, embora Quinn a tivesse visto corar pelo canto do olho. Ela ainda segurava Beth, dormindo, em seus braços. — Você não quer que as coisas fiquem pelo menos um por cento do normal que era antes?

Quinn pegou Beth dos braços de Rachel e a deitou no berço, sem responder a pergunta. Todo mundo queria a vida normal de volta, mas, para Quinn, o que viviam todos os dias nos últimos meses — aquilo era o seu normal. Ter Rachel dormindo todas as noites ao seu lado, falando com a galera todos os dias, cuidar da filha... Eram atividades naturais para ela agora.

— Você ainda está muito presa no passado — disse ela.

Quinn passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros de Beth antes de voltar à atenção para o guarda-roupa e trocar a roupa que usava por um short e camiseta folgados. Rachel ainda estava no mesmo lugar, o semblante intrigado.

— Não é nenhuma surpresa, não é? — Finalmente Rachel abriu a boca para responder Quinn. Ela passou pela namorada como um raio e foi se trocar no banheiro. Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha, perguntando-se se tinha dito algo errado.

Rachel voltou, segundos mais tarde, e encontrou Quinn inclinada no berço de Beth, observando-a dormir tranquilamente. Ela levantou os olhos para Rachel, preocupada, mas tudo o que ganhou foi um belo gelo. Suspirou, revirando os olhos, sentindo a cama pesar mais alguns quilos quando Rachel deitou.

Pelo jeito, ela tinha _mesmo_ dito algo errado.

— Rachel... — ela sussurrou o nome da namorada de mansinho, deixando Beth dormir em paz para que pudesse ter a completa atenção na arte que era irritar Rachel Berry. — O que foi?

Rachel, virada para a parede, grunhiu algo que Quinn entendeu como um "por favor, pare", pois ela desenhava arabescos pelos ombros descobertos de Rachel, rindo silenciosamente. Ela desceu as mãos para a cintura de Rachel, puxando-a para mais perto, escutando claramente os ruídos que a namorada fazia.

— Quinn! — exclamou Rachel irritada num sussurro, chutando o calcanhar da garota. Quinn conteve um uivo de dor, mas isso apenas a fez apertar mais Rachel contra si. — Qual é, eu estou com raiva de você!

— Por que você passou o primeiro mês deste inferno trancada no Hospital Geral de Lima sem saber o que acontecia? — sussurrou Quinn no ouvido de Rachel, que parou de se contorcer embaixo dos lençóis. — Rach, se você ainda espera que o mundo volte ao normal, então você é a minha heroína! Pois eu não quero que volte, e não acredito que um dia irá voltar!

O silêncio que seguiu foi quebrado somente pela respiração delas. Beth roncava serenamente em seu berço. Rachel consentiu que Quinn passasse o braço por sua cintura, como fazia toda noite. Aos poucos, as mãos das duas também se entrelaçavam e elas se juntavam na posição mais confortável para Quinn em todo o planeta.

— Por que não? — murmurou Rachel, a voz derretida.

— Por que não o quê?

— Por que você não quer que as coisas volte ao normal?

Ela riu, pois essa era a resposta mais fácil de todas as questões que tinha desde que fora jogada naquele mundo apocalíptico.

— Por que eu nunca teria você.

Quinn sentiu o corpo de Rachel esquentar pelo menos vinte graus, e teve certeza de que se não estivesse tão escuro veria a namorada corar fortemente.

— E eu provavelmente nunca teria Beth de volta — ela continuou, na tentativa de não fazer Rachel uma parte tão grande na sua vida (mas na verdade era). — Eu nunca teria usado uma arma na vida, não teria a sua adaga. Em que mundo conheceria alguém tão legal quanto Hanna?

Rachel, mesmo com toda a vergonha que assumira seu corpo, deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Quinn. A garota soltou um gemido alto, dolorida, temendo acordar Beth, algo que claramente Rachel não estava se importando.

— Como eu dizia... — Quinn falou, a voz esganiçada; a sua amada namorada refreou uma risada — não acho que seria muito mais feliz do que já sou se o mundo estivesse o mesmo.

Quinn sabia que não. Ela parava para pensar de vez em quando e saía com a conclusão de que _nascera_ para isso. Namorar Rachel, matar walkers, viver na estrada; a maioria das coisas que grande parte da raça humana não conseguira fazer nos últimos meses.

— Acho que eu também não seria tão feliz — disse Rachel depois de um tempo. Ela beijou a bochecha de Quinn num ato involuntário. — Eu ainda sinto falta de Finn, é claro, e de todos os outros, porém, talvez esse lugar, aqui e agora, seja aonde eu realmente pertença.

Rachel virou o corpo para Quinn e colocou as mãos em seu rosto, beijando seus lábios lentamente. Quinn apertou a cintura dela contra a sua e deixou que o beijo se aprofundasse, seguindo os caminhos que a língua de Rachel percorria em sua boca. Não importava o tanto de vezes que ela beijava Rachel, nunca parecia ser o suficiente.

As mãos de Rachel perpassaram por seu pescoço, arranhando-o e causando calafrios em Quinn, que deixara as suas nas costas de Rachel, puxando-a o quanto podia contra seu corpo. Quinn chupou a língua da namorada com desejo, fazendo Rachel soltar um gemido inconsciente.

O berço de Beth se remexeu. Ela levantou a cabeça, esquecendo-se de Rachel por um segundo quando alguns grunhidos preencheram o ambiente. Não durou muito, no entanto: no minuto seguinte, os ruídos de Beth eram novamente roncos fracos.

Quinn olhou para Rachel — ou para o que era o corpo de Rachel, já que a escuridão tomava o quarto completamente — e sorriu. Rachel, por outro lado, riu o mais silenciosamente que podia.

— Boa noite, meu amor — disse Quinn, distribuindo beijinhos no rosto todo da namorada, terminando com um mais demorado em seus lábios.

— Boa noite, Fabray — respondeu Rachel em sua fraca tentativa de parecer séria enquanto Quinn lhe beijava inteiramente.

Rachel se aconchegou no peito de Quinn, a respiração fraca. Ela se perguntou como uma garota poderia dormir tão rapidamente. Quinn ficou algum tempo passando a mão nos cabelos da namorada, sentindo hálito dela esquentar sua camiseta.

Antes de dormir, porém, jurou ter escutado um "eu te amo", bem baixinho.


	22. We Found Love

**25 de Abril de 2012**

**Cozinha, Condomínio, TN**

**02:26 PM**

O silêncio perturbava Sam. Não queria ser o primeiro a falar, no entanto. Ele sabia que Hanna deveria virar para ele e começar a conversa. Porém, sua língua não parava quieta; ele queria explicações.

Quem fora o maldito que tinha feito o horário daquele dia? Devia ter sido Quinn em conjunto com Puck, Sam pensou irritado enquanto Hanna lhe passava um prato recém-lavado para que ele enxugasse e o colocasse no armário. Os dois pagariam por todo o constrangimento que estavam fazendo ele e Hanna passarem.

De longe, ele podia ouvir os gritos animados de Rachel e Sugar na garagem da mansão, discutindo aonde deveriam colocar isso ou aquilo. O silêncio era tão doloroso que Sam pensou ter escutado Beth chorar, e Brittany consolá-la. Os outros, ele não tinha ideia onde estavam, mas sabia que se esforçasse um pouco, os ouviria pelas paredes da cozinha.

— Já arrumou suas malas? — Hanna por fim falou; a voz contida, porém clara.

Ele bufou ao pegar uma panela que eles tinham usado mais cedo para cozinhar o que restava de uma latinha de milho. Ele nem entendia porque tinham que deixar tudo arrumado antes de saírem da casa, mas não havia como questionar a mortífera personalidade de Quinn e, agora, de Rachel.

— Sim — disse mal-humorado, enfiando a panela com excessiva violência no armário. — E você?

— Prontas desde sempre.

Hanna deu uma risadinha, olhando de esguelha para Sam. Como o garoto não demonstrou nenhum sentimento, ela parou de enxaguar o prato e o encarou, impaciente.

— Sabe, Sam — Hanna começou; o garoto notou que suas mãos tremiam —, levar um fora não é a pior coisa do mundo, pelo menos não no mundo em que estamos vivendo. Falei para você, eu não quero isso, sei o que está fazendo e...

— O que eu estou fazendo? — Sam repetiu confuso, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Substituir Mercedes! — Hanna disse sem rodeios. Mas ela não o encarava mais. Suas mãos apertavam com força a pia, impedindo-as de tremerem mais. — O espaço que ela deixou precisa ser ocupado por alguém e você me escolheu para...

— O que eu sinto por você veio bem antes de Mercedes morrer! — rebateu o garoto, indignado. Ele jogou o pano que usava para limpar os pratos no chão em um acesso de fúria. — Não venha colocar a culpa em mim por seu medo de se meter em relacionamentos!

Sam ofegava. Tinha medo de ter ido um pouco longe demais dessa vez. Ele não era um garoto violento, jamais fora. Porque, então, de uma hora para outra, Hanna fazia sua mente ser tomada por uma exaltação desconhecida?

— Estamos no fim do mundo — ele disse, jogando os braços para cima, exasperado. — Pelo amor de Deus, quem não se agarraria a uma chance de ficar com alguém?

As mãos de Hanna apertavam ainda mais a beirada da pia. Ela se recusava a olhá-lo. Sam pensou em ter chegado ao fim da linha, embora estivesse falando a verdade. Com três casais andando felizes e serelepes pela casa, quem não teria inveja da interação íntima que eles dividiam?

— Eu — respondeu Hanna num fiapo de voz. Ele não soube o que dizer; sua respiração parou por um segundo ao ouvir a voz da garota. — Eu não quero.

Hanna continuava na mesma posição que antes. Sam tinha medo de se aproximar. Eles estavam com a raiva correndo por suas veias, iria ser apenas uma questão de tempo para que Hanna explodisse contra o garoto novamente.

— Por que não? — ele indagou, o mais calmo que conseguia.

Hanna demorou a responder. Quando falou, sua voz era chorosa.

— Não posso deixar acontecer de novo, eu não posso me forçar a me apaixonar por você, Sam. Não posso.

Mais do que nunca, Sam queria se aproximar de Hanna. Mas algo o impedia. Com muito custo, ele deu um passo na direção da garota, se vangloriando por dentro pelo feito.

— Lembra-se de eu ter contado sobre meu pai? — Hanna disse, e finalmente voltou-se para Sam outra vez.

Havia lastros de lágrimas por todo o seu rosto; seus olhos verdes cintilavam. A garganta de Sam secou. Ele recordava-se da história: o pai de Hanna morava no condomínio e lutara com ela contra os walkers até um dia ser mordido por um, dias antes de eles invadirem o local. Hanna raramente o mencionava. Ele se perguntou aonde isso os levariam.

— Antes de vocês quatro chegarem, era eu, ele e mais um garoto — continuou Hanna, balançando os braços inutilmente. — Nós fomos os únicos a sobreviver ao isolamento que os militares haviam forçado em Nashville e viemos para cá.

"George... — Hanna fitou Sam com um sorriso fraco — ele era... meu melhor amigo. Ele fazia História em Harvard e não tinha ideia do que eu estava falando quando iniciava meus discursos sobre medicina."

Hanna parou, enxugando as lágrimas. Sam deu outro passo lento em sua direção. Ela pigarreou e prosseguiu:

— Às vezes eu o trazia para Nashville e nós íamos ao CDC juntos. Não o deixavam ver as pesquisas, é claro, mas nós divertíamos bastante. Jackson o adorava; ele menciona George algumas vezes no diário. Diz que eu deveria levá-lo a Germantown, que era melhor salvar duas vidas ao invés de uma. Mas...

Sam ficou paralisado quando Hanna correu para seus braços de repente. Lentamente, enquanto estava os soluços dela em seu ombro, ele a englobou em seus braços, acariciando seus cabelos e confortando-a da melhor forma que podia.

— Ele era meu melhor amigo — Hanna repetiu, soluçando. — E-eu não _posso_ permitir o que aconteceu com ele aconteça com você. Não, não quero ter que ver você ser mastigado até a morte por mortos-vivos quando poderia ter feito alguma coisa. E-eu não posso sequer imaginar em perder você ou qualquer um nessa casa, Sam. Por isso eu não posso me importar com nenhum de vocês! Minha vida... Eu teria me matado se vocês não estivessem...

As próximas palavras de Hanna ele jamais soube dizer qual eram: a garota começou a murmurar freneticamente, arquejando e dizendo as coisas mais absurdas que ele tentou captar. Sam somente continuou a acariciar os cabelos loiros de Hanna, mas sem ser capaz de interromper o monólogo sem sentido da garota.

Então era isso, ele pensou, abraçando Hanna mais junto ao corpo. Ela tinha receio de se apegar aos garotos para não sofrer tanto quanto tinha sofrido ao ver a morte do tal George. O problema era, pelo menos de acordo com Sam, que Hanna já tinha se conectado a eles, de alguma forma. Não tinha como não ter se apegado a eles. Ela adorava Santana e Quinn, amava conversar com Sugar e Harmony e ria sempre que Puck tentava cortejá-la. Hanna nem sabia, mas estava ligada a eles mais do que imaginava.

Hanna levantou o rosto e encarou Sam com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Sam notou a tentativa dela de se soltar dele, porém, o garoto não a permitiu. A garota estava próxima agora, nada nem ninguém no mundo a tiraria de seus braços.

Ele inclinou-se para mais perto do rosto de Hanna. Ao ver que ela não recuara ou fizera mais tentativas de se soltar ou até mesmo gritar e pedir ajuda, Sam permitiu que seus lábios se unissem num beijo suave e apaixonado.

**25 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Santana, Condomínio, TN**

**02:07 PM**

Se perguntassem um ano antes, Quinn provavelmente diria que daria todo o dinheiro do mundo para ter uma Santana calma, sentimental e menos irritada. Hoje, contudo, Quinn pagaria o resto da munição que o grupo possuía para poder ter de volta a Santana peste e violenta que costumava conhecer.

Ela não sabia se eram os medicamentos que Hanna lhe dava ou a simples reação a tudo que acontecera nas últimas semanas, mas Quinn sabia que Santana estava indo à loucura. A perda de seus dedos, as queimaduras, Rachel tentando (e conseguindo) controlar o casamento... Havia um conjunto de fatores que tinham feito Santana perder o resto que tinha de sua sanidade.

Santana não falava para ninguém que enlouquecera. Quinn sabia, também, que Santana estava feliz. Por essa razão, desde que ela não saísse por aí tentando se matar ou matando alguém além dos walkers, Quinn não se importava muito.

Faltando um dia para o casamento, ela bateu à porta do quarto de Santana e a encontrou tendo dificuldades para dobrar uma calça que Brittany pegara para ela durante a revista do condomínio.

— Precisa de ajuda? — indagou Quinn com um sorriso, entrando no quarto e fechando a porta atrás dela. Quinn carregava escondida nas costas o presente de casamento de Santana, a metade de uma caixinha de Coca-Cola.

— Não, sem problemas — Santana respondeu dando de ombros, soltando uma exclamação fraca de dor. — Achei melhor fazer sozinha, saca? Treinar meu corpo.

Quinn assentiu. Rachel também recusara terminantemente a sua ajuda para arrumar as malas — contudo, em seu caso, era mais uma questão maluca de organização do que superar obstáculos.

Hanna anunciara que partiriam na manhã seguinte ao casamento, então eles deveriam estar de malas prontas para alguma emergência. É claro que não haveria nenhuma, mas o histórico deles em finais felizes não era lá muito alto, por isso Quinn pedira a todos que fizessem o que lhes fosse mandado. Rachel, de malas prontas e muito organizadas, na opinião de Quinn, estava naquele momento na garagem arrumando os últimos detalhes para o local do casamento. Nem Brittany ou Santana eram permitidas naquela área até à tarde do dia seguinte.

— Brittany está no outro quarto, reclamando o quanto sente sua falta — comentou Quinn, sentando na cama, próxima à mala. Ela notou que as roupas estavam extraordinariamente mal dobradas. Rachel teria um infarto se visse aquilo.

Santana riu. Quinn podia ver em seus olhos o quanto ela também sentia falta da noiva. Rachel, para variar, queria seguir as regras de um casamento o máximo que poderia, e, em razão disso, Santana e Brittany estavam passando o dia antes da cerimônia, separadas. Isso casou uma onda de raiva em Santana, e ela quase perdeu os dedos da outra mão quando tentou avançar contra Rachel na sala de jantar. Quinn a parou a muito custo.

— A sua namorada é um porre, Fabray — disse Santana, parando de dobrar outra peça de roupa e fitar a amiga seriamente.

— Eu sei — respondeu Quinn revirando os olhos. Ela acariciou a caixa embrulhada por um papel marrom velho e esperou que Santana a notasse.

— O que é isso? — Santana indagou segundos mais tarde, fitando a caixa no colo de Quinn e apontando para ela com a mão direita.

Quinn sorriu, pedindo para que ela sentasse ao seu lado. Santana afastou a mala e olhou para Quinn desconfiada.

— Você não vai me matar agora, vai? — Santana perguntou, a voz embargada. Quinn a olhou, incrédula. — Só por que agora sou um peso morto para vocês não significa que eu não possa recuperar as minhas habilidades de manusear uma arma e...

— Santana! — exclamou Quinn, se forçando para não cair no riso. A Santana emotiva estava de volta: a garota inclusive já tinha lágrimas caindo por suas bochechas. — Eu não vou matar você, entendeu? Isso aqui não é uma arma.

Quinn falava lentamente, como se estivesse conversando com sua filha. Santana assentiu devagar, parecendo se alimentar das palavras de Quinn.

— E se fosse, você a tomaria de mim e eu estaria morta antes que me desse conta — Quinn comentou, e Santana riu, concordando com a cabeça. — Isso aqui é o seu, hm, presente de casamento.

Santana arregalou os olhos, enormes e brilhantes por causa das lágrimas, que voltavam ligeiramente. Malditos remédios da Hanna, ela pensou. Quinn entregou a caixa à Santana e deixou que ela rasgasse o papel mal embrulhado com voracidade.

A expressão de Santana ao ver a caixa de latinhas de Coca, Quinn nunca foi capaz de esquecer. Ela não sabia que uma Coca-Cola poderia causar dentro do corpo de Santana, mas ela estava feliz por trazê-la de volta.

— Obrigada, Quinn! — exclamou Santana aos choros, se jogando contra a amiga para abraçá-la com força, mesmo com as dores. Quinn engasgou com o amor inesperado e sorriu. — Uau! Quero dizer, pensava eu que elas tinham acabado e que...

— Eu achei numa casa aqui — Quinn disse, se afastando dela e deixando que Santana rasgasse o plástico que mantinha as latas juntas e pegasse uma. Abriu-a e tomou um gole. — Brittany me fez prometer que você não iria fugir com elas.

Santana negou com a cabeça, fazendo uma careta à medida que tomava a Coca.

— Quinn, eu não fugiria da Britt nem por toda a Coca do mundo — Santana disse séria quando tomou pelo menos metade do conteúdo da latinha. — Ela é o amor da minha vida.

— Quem vai ficar com você aqui hoje? — indagou a outra, curiosa, observando Santana colocar cuidadosamente as outras latinhas em sua mala.

A amiga deu de ombros, voltando a dobrar as roupas, tomando a Coca mais lentamente agora.

— Rachel e eu podemos vir para... — Quinn começou, entretanto, Santana a impediu:

— Não, por favor, não. Eu não aguento vocês juntas. — Ela coçou a cabeça, pensativa, e disse: — Talvez o Puck e a Beth. Sim, ele é menos meloso com a filha do que você é com a Rachel.

Quinn sorriu. Sua amiga, a vadia e irritante Santana Lopez estava de volta.

**25 de Abril de 2012**

**Quarto de Santana, Condomínio, TN**

**09:49 PM**

— Eu odeio Rachel Berry — confessou Sugar, se rastejando para poder chegar à cama. Seu corpo inteiro doía. — Odeio _mesmo_.

Ao deitar na cama, Sugar ouviu os passos animados de Harmony no corredor. A garota entrou no quarto com Beth no colo, sorrindo para todos que pudessem ver. Sugar não reclamou muito — alguém entre as duas tinha que ter a animação para enfrentar Rachel.

O jantar acabara de acontecer, mas não havia sido cinco horas ou mesmo às seis. Rachel as obrigara a trabalhar na decoração da garagem pela tarde toda, gritando ordens e cantando Barbra Streisand durante o intervalo. Sugar ficara satisfeita com o resultado, e estava louca para ver a reação de Brittany e Santana na tarde do próximo dia, mas estava cansada e irritada demais com Rachel para sentir-se feliz.

— Beth veio dizer tchau; ela vai dormir com Puck e Santana hoje — Harmony falou. Sugar acenou com a cabeça que entendera, um tanto sonolenta. Os seus olhos mal se aguentavam abertos. Aquele foi o único momento em que não quis dividir a cama enorme com a namorada.

Beth acenou com a mãozinha para ela, que tentou acenar de volta, mas acabou apenas levantando o braço e o deixando cair na cama. Ela podia _sentir_ o olhar de reprovação de Harmony.

— Sugar, Sugar, Sugar! — cantarolou Beth.

— Como é que você não está cansada? — indagou Sugar curiosa quando Harmony lhe ofereceu a criança gritando seu nome e ela aceitou, fazendo caretas e tentando afastar as mãos de Beth de seu pescoço.

Harmony fez uma expressão descrente.

— Nós estamos rodeados de mortos-vivos e temos um casamento pronto para amanhã à tarde. — Ela deu de ombros. — Não há gente que tenha mais sorte que nós agora.

Sugar concordou com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo em que sacudia Beth em seu colo. A garotinha parecia mais cansada que ela, e Sugar na verdade não poderia culpá-la: ser levada de um colo para outro, e sendo cuidada por uma pessoa diferente a cada dia deveria se estressante.

— Nossas malas já estão prontas? — Sugar perguntou, olhando a namorada despir a blusa que usava e ficar apenas de sutiã. Por alguma razão, seu instinto foi tampar os olhos de Beth.

— É, estão. — Mesmo de costas, Sugar sabia que Harmony tinha revirado os olhos.

Beth tentou arrancar a mão que tampava seus olhos arranhando Sugar. Ela amaldiçoou em voz alta, agora sem saber se era por causa dos arranhões ou da visão das coxas despidas de Harmony.

— Foi mal, meu amor — Sugar se desculpou para Beth. Harmony deu uma risada. — Ah, qual é. Ela é importante pra mim, eu devo pedir desculpas.

Harmony virou-se para Sugar, ainda rindo.

— Você deveria pedir desculpas pelo tanto de vezes que xingou a sua namorada — ela disse seriamente, com um quê irônico por trás. — Isso é o que vale.

Sugar preferiu não responder. Seu sono e seu cansaço não eram mais tão importantes assim. Ela não se afastou quando Harmony tirou Beth de seus braços e lhe deu um beijo na testa, dizendo que iria levá-la a Puck. Sugar esperou pacientemente enquanto se trocava.

— Você acha mesmo? — perguntou Sugar após Harmony voltar e já estarem no escuro e deitadas. Sua mão apertava a dela com firmeza.

— Acho o quê? — retrucou Harmony suavemente.

— Que eu deveria me desculpar?

Harmony soltou uma risada escandalosa. Sugar socou seu ombro. Aquilo era sério. Ela geralmente demonstrava seu amor amaldiçoando a pessoa que gostava, batendo nela e a xingando de todas as formas. Mas se Harmony não gostava daquilo, Sugar estava disposta a — tentar — parar.

— Não, _idiota_ — respondeu a outra, ainda rindo. — Também faço, se esqueceu? Já me acostumei. Eu me preocuparia, no entanto, se você fosse mais carinhosa comigo.

_Grande resposta, Harmony_, pensou Sugar rolando os olhos. Agora ela a estava lhe fazendo sentir-se mal por _duas_ coisas. Relacionamentos eram confusos, ela decidiu.

— Pode parecer loucura, mas eu vou sentir falta daqui. — Sugar decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa antes que as duas brigassem e uma terminasse tudo.

Ela sentiu Harmony mudar de posição no colchão. Provavelmente a estaria encarando fixamente com um olhar descrente. Porém, era até verdade o que dissera. Sugar _sentiria_ falta de Horn Springs. Tudo bem, eles haviam perdido Mercedes e Rory (às vezes, Sugar pegava Harmony chorando durante a noite e murmurando o nome do garoto e pedindo desculpas, e ela de vez em quando chorava junto), mas aquela mansão tinha sido o primeiro refúgio deles. Era a sua antiga casa.

Harmony não a julgou por muito tempo, porém. Suspirou e voltou à sua posição inicial, apertando a mão de Sugar com força.

— Eu também vou sentir falta de tudo — ela sussurrou. — Queria que todo mundo estivesse aqui.

E ela não conseguia nem metade da galera, Sugar pensou. Seus dias em Lima eram com uma Rachel em coma e uma Santana durona, e um Finn vivo e lutador. Página virada, ela pensou. Não podia acreditar que o tempo em Horn Springs não fora nada além de dois meses. Tudo passava muito rápido, tudo acontecia muito rápido, ali.

— Uma nova aventura, eu acho — disse Sugar pensativa. — Uma nova forma de recomeçar.

Harmony riu e deu o costumeiro beijo na testa de Sugar, virando-se para o seu lado da cama. Sugar se aconchegou nela e sorriu.

Era, sim, um novo começo.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Dispensa Número Um, Condomínio, TN**

**04:42 PM**

— Você está surtando — observou Sam convicto.

— Não estou — contrapôs Brittany, embora soubesse que o garoto estava correto.

Suas mãos tremiam e suavam horrivelmente. Ela passou as mãos no vestido para tentar limpá-las e acabou com uma pequena mancha de suor nas vestes. Sam a fitava com um olhar divertido.

Ela iria se casar, tinha todo o direito de ficar nervosa ou surtar. E, se Sam estivesse se casando, Brittany tinha certeza que o garoto ficaria muito pior que ela. Não que Brittany não quisesse se casar — toda ideia fora dela, afinal de contas —, mas agora que estava a cinco minutos de entrar na garagem, tudo parecia muito mais apavorante. Ter uma ideia era uma coisa; completá-la era algo completamente diferente.

— Você está linda — Sam disse, sorrindo orgulhosamente.

Bem, Brittany _deveria_ estar. Depois de um longo mês organizando e tendo que suportar a Rachel do primeiro ano de volta, todos deveriam estar lindos — especialmente ela e Santana.

Mais tarde, Brittany fora notar no quão irreal aquela situação era. Duas adolescentes de dezoito anos se casando, no meio do Texas numa mansão abandonada. O mundo ao redor deles já era há muito tempo. O que sobrara era no que Brittany se agarrava para manter a sanidade. E o que restara para ela era aquele grupo, seus melhores amigos.

— EI! — Rachel apareceu à porta, vestindo algo rosa que Brittany escolhera. Como nas últimas semanas, sua expressão era mandona. — Estamos esperando! Vamos!

Sam revirou os olhos, entrelaçando seu braço com o de Brittany. Rachel voltou à garagem, onde Brittany podia ouvi-la xingando Quinn e, possivelmente, Beth. Ela olhou incrédula para Sam, que sorriu.

— Hora do show, meu amor. — O garoto beijou sua testa.

Brittany, em qualquer outra ocasião, bateria nele por ter chamado seu casamento de "show", porém ela estava nervosa demais para pensar nisso. Então, apenas deu de ombros, tentando controlar seus instintos, e acompanhou Sam para a garagem.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Dispensa Número Dois, Condomínio, TN**

**04:46 PM**

— As suas queimaduras não ardem mais? — perguntou Puck curioso, tocando nas costas de Santana, descobertas por causa do vestido.

— É sério que você tá se preocupando com isso agora? — Santana devolveu a pergunta, irritada. Ela ia se casar, caramba. Cinco minutos. Era o que Rachel tinha gritado, não? É, cinco minutos. Pra quê olhar as queimaduras naquele momento? Coisas mais importantes estavam para acontecer.

— Santana, eu estou careca — Puck disse, apontando para a sua cabeça.

Santana não achava problema nisso: já tinha visto ele sem cabelo antes, inclusive achava que Puck ficava mais bonito daquela forma. Ela se acostumara com sua cabeça e tronco enfaixados — embora sentisse falta de puxar o moicano do garoto para trás apenas para implicá-lo.

— Eu não vejo minha noiva há dois dias por causa daquela Berry irritante — ela disse, ajeitando a barra do vestido, ao mesmo tempo em que escutava o violão de Sam começou a tocar. — Quinn vai me pagar, tenha certeza disso.

— Acho que é a nossa deixa — Puck murmurou no ouvido dela, entrelaçando seus braços à força. — Agora, pare de reclamar; vamos ver como sua futura mulher está.

A respiração dela parou. Cinco minutos não podiam ter passado tão rápido, era impossível. Ela deveria ter mais tempo para se preparar — o que ela tinha feito até agora era reclamar de Puck e de Rachel. Ela precisava de um tempo, a realidade ainda não chegara à sua mente.

— San? — Ela ouviu Puck chamar de longe. O garoto estalava os dedos na sua frente, tentando chamar sua atenção. — Sant? Santana?

— Eu vou me casar — Santana sussurrou, em choque. — Eu vou. Me. Casar.

— Com o amor da sua vida — completou Puck, o que fez Santana soltar um gemido apavorado. — Vamos ou senão Rachel vai te matar.

Santana aceitou ser puxada por Puck. Não conseguiria se mexer, de qualquer maneira. Engoliu em seco, tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Ela entrou na garagem, incerta se seu coração aguentaria aquilo tudo.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Garagem, Condomínio, TN**

**05:00 PM**

Quinn tinha que admitir que Rachel fizera um bom trabalho. A garagem estava ajeitada, limpa e lotada de acessórios e flores que não tinha ideia de onde a namorada tirara. Quinn começara a suspeitar de que Rachel andava pelo condomínio escondida, e agora tinha certeza. Nem Brittany nem ela a viram carregar cadeiras brancas ou arranjos elaborados. Ela olhou para Sam, ao lado de Brittany, enquanto acompanhava Santana, em choque, entrar na garagem, e o garoto corou, confirmando tudo.

Harmony tocava desajeitadamente no violão de Sam uma melodia que supostamente deveria ser a marcha que as igrejas usavam quando a noiva entrava. Quinn sorriu ao ver Santana no vestido branco, mas a garota só tinha olhos para Brittany, parada ao lado entre ela e Sam. Ela não poderia culpá-la. Se fosse ela e Rachel se casando, tinha certeza de que teria a mesma reação.

Rachel pigarreou audivelmente quando Santana alcançou o altar, improvisado com algumas caixas, para que Quinn começasse a falar. A garota olhou feio para a namorada e se pôs a abrir a bíblia (que Rachel encontrara na revista da mansão de um cara muito religioso).

Quinn não fazia ideia do que dizer em um casamento. Ela já tinha ido ao da irmã, mas isso fora a muito tempo, antes mesmo de entrar na McKinley. Perguntou-se se Frannie e o marido tinham se salvado aonde viviam. Provavelmente não, assim como seus pais.

Porém, isso não deixou Quinn infeliz. A sua família eram aquelas pessoas — especialmente a baixinha irritante metida à organizadora de casamentos, sentada no banco da frente segurando Beth. As duas eram os seres mais importantes na sua vida naquele momento, sempre tinha sido, na verdade.

Ela continuou a falar sobre matrimônio, Deus e outras coisas que estavam no resumo que montara, mas logo percebeu que não iria fazer nenhuma diferença. Rachel era a única que olhava para ela com algum interesse. Brittany e Santana estavam trancadas em sua bolha amorosa novamente, como se as últimas horas não tivessem acontecido.

— Santana Maribel Lopez — Quinn chamou com um pigarro após sua preleção —, você aceita Brittany Susan Pierce como sua...

— Aceito — respondeu Santana sem esperar a amiga terminar.

Quinn revirou os olhos; um fungado ao seu lado indicou que Puck começara a chorar. Santana não tinha sequer a decência de encarar a amiga, apenas mantinha seus olhos em Brittany.

— Brittany Susan Pierce, você aceita Santana Maribel Lopez como sua legítima esposa, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte as separe? — Quinn comemorou internamente por ter sido permitida a sua fala completa.

— Eu aceito — respondeu Brittany algum tempo depois, distraída demais com os olhos de Santana.

Quinn bufou, irritada. Ela olhou para a pequena plateia e viu que Sugar, Harmony e — ela franziu a testa para isso — Hanna choravam. Rachel permanecia com os lábios franzidos e os olhos vermelhos; Beth murmurava algumas palavras sem sentido. Sam continuava calmo.

— Então, pelo poder dado pela senhorita Rachel Berry, eu declaro que vocês, a partir de agora, são mulher e, hm, mulher — ela terminou feliz, e fechou a bíblia. — Santana, você pode beijar a...

Mas Santana não ouviu a frase completa de Quinn e se jogou nos braços de Brittany, sua mulher, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Quinn as olhou; mais orgulhosa do que já tinha se sentido na vida. Ela casara as suas melhores amigas. Ela deu tapinhas nas costas de Santana, ainda bem grudada à Brittany, e desceu do altar improvisado e foi de encontro a Rachel e Beth.

Quinn as abraçou forte, observando por cima do ombro de Rachel sua nova família. Santana e Brittany tinham casado — e ela as casara. O quão louco poderia ser aquilo?

O louco suficiente para acontecer no meio do fim do mundo, uma voz respondeu na sua cabeça.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Corredor do Segundo Andar, Condomínio, TN**

**02:17 AM**

— Eu... amo... você... — Santana murmurou enquanto distribuía beijos no pescoço de Brittany, visivelmente alterada. O champanhe que Rachel conseguira era forte, muito forte. Santana mal conseguia manter-se em pé. — Sabia?

Hanna concordara que Santana poderia tomar um pouco durante a celebração do casamento, mas ela ultrapassara os limites. Bem, era o que Brittany e Quinn tinham dito, mas não achava que metade de uma garrafa era muita coisa. Quer dizer, Puck tomava muito mais que aquilo todos os dias.

— Sim, eu sei disso — respondeu Brittany, tentando se equilibrar com o peso de Santana sobre seu corpo. A garota insistia em beijá-la no pescoço e subia para dar-lhe um selinho quando se cansava.

Elas subiam as escadas em direção ao quarto. Quinn e Rachel já tinham se mandado, horas antes da comemoração terminar, e Brittany tinha uma ideia do que elas estavam fazendo. No final, sobrou somente ela, Santana e Hanna na sala de estar, conversando sobre o período do colegial e Harvard. Nem Sam, que Brittany vira Hanna beijando duas ou três vezes durante a noite, aturara o falatório delas.

Eram quase três horas da manhã e o corredor do segundo andar estava tão escuro que Brittany não conseguia enxergar um palmo à sua frente. A única coisa que tinha certeza ali era da sua mulher beijando e mordendo seu pescoço deliberadamente, tirando sua atenção de achar o quarto correto.

— Santana! — exclamou Brittany sentindo o rosto ficar quente ao que a outra garota fez um som ao chupar seu pescoço, audível até para walkers a três quadras de distância. Ela tateou pelas paredes e acabou por finalmente encontrar seu quarto. — Vamos entrando. Anda.

Santana não se importava se entrasse no quarto e Rachel e Quinn estivessem transando ou se ele estivesse cheio de walkers. Ela queria a namorada — agora _mulher_ — inteira para si. Hanna tinha alertado que as duas não poderiam fazer relações até que a dor das queimaduras de Santana melhorasse completamente, porém, isso era a última coisa que a garota tinha em mente.

Ela nem sentia seu corpo mais. Ou seus sentidos. Ou até mesmo as dores. Brittany controlava tudo isso para Santana. As duas estavam oficialmente na lua de mel, o melhor jeito de aproveitá-la era fazendo o que todos os casais faziam na lua de mel: sexo. Muito, em sua opinião, para compensar os dias anteriores.

— Britt, não. Britt! — sussurrou Santana, tentando ser sensual e falhando miseravelmente. Ela puxava Brittany para a cama enquanto a outra tentava se soltar para poder trocar de roupa. — Vamos fazer...

— Santana, nós estamos de vestido — Brittany retrucou séria, se desgrudando da mulher.

Santana caiu na cama, bufando.

— Mas eu quero... — ela começou, mas Brittany completou:

— Ganhar da Quinn por que nós não transamos há três semanas, eu sei. — Ela riu. Santana, através da fraca luz vinda da lua, observou a garota tirar seu vestido e colocar uma camiseta larga com um olhar de desejo. — Mas você não pode.

— Eu nem entendo por que eu não posso — Santana confessou; a voz saindo rouca e enrolada. — Hanna está do lado de Quinn nessa, eu tenho certeza.

Brittany revirou os olhos, ajeitando a camiseta e pegando uma da mala para Santana. Ela sentou na cama e observou a garota que tanto amava bocejar e rolar para o outro lado, com sono. Como alguém podia ir de completamente excitada para sonolenta em questão de segundos?

— Sant — ela chamou de mansinho, puxando levemente o ombro da garota. Santana murmurou algo inteligível e continuou virada para o outro lado. — Qual é Santana, uma camiseta, é pedir muito?

— É — Santana respondeu arrastado, tateando a cama em busca da mão de Brittany. — Vamos, Britt, por favor...

Santana poderia não acreditar, mas Brittany queria aquilo tanto quanto ela. Brittany também sentia falta de apertar Santana contra seu corpo e, bem, ser íntima dela. Maldita Hanna e suas recomendações.

— Não — Brittany respondeu com uma careta. Ela realmente não queria fazer aquilo: negar o pedido de Santana. Ela _nunca_ fizera aquilo, para falar a verdade. Era meio deprimente. — Santana, nós precisamos acordar cedo amanhã, vamos viajar, esqueceu?

Brittany sentiu o corpo de Santana perto novamente, tão próximo que o hálito terrível de bebida que ela exalava preenchia sua respiração completamente. Ela tentou se soltar, mas Santana prendia firmemente as mãos em sua cintura, deitando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

— Nós vamos viajar... — cantarolou ela manhosamente, passando os dedos levemente pelo pescoço de Brittany, causando nela calafrios.

— E?

— Lua de mel — sussurrou Santana no ouvido dela, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. — Toda lua de mel precisa de uma viagem. Por isso a gente não vai fazer nada aqui. Nós vamos esperar até chegar ao local de Hanna.

Para uma pessoa que não estava conseguindo distinguir com que Brittany estava falando, Santana tinha que admitir que esse talvez fosse um bom plano. O resto de suas queimaduras não melhoraria de um dia para o outro, mas sempre havia uma pequena chance. Santana poderia esperar uma noite — para quem sofrera três semanas de pura dor, mais uma noite não seria nada.

— Então...? — ela perguntou sussurrando da maneira mais sexy que conseguia estando bêbada, beijando os lábios de Brittany de forma suave. — O que você acha?

Levou um tempo para Brittany responder, porque estava ocupada demais com os lábios doces e com gosto de uísque de Santana, mas ela balançou a cabeça levemente, esquecendo-se da camiseta que segurava para Santana e se inclinando para a cama por cima da garota.

Ela se esqueceu de tudo no momento: das queimaduras dela, das dores que Santana sentia, do fato de ela estar bêbada e fora de si. Tudo o que Brittany queria era _Santana_ — só para ela e unicamente para ela. Foi difícil ter controle sobre o seu corpo enquanto Santana soltava seus gemidos ou puxava seus cabelos loiros com força, pedindo por mais.

Brittany realmente sentia falta dos beijos violentos de Santana (e, caramba, como aquela menina conseguia beijar); por isso, após longos e prazerosos minutos, foi que ela conseguiu finalmente se soltar do corpo da mulher para poder respirar.

— Santana! — exclamou Brittany, ainda ofegante, ao sentir a mão da garota passar por entre as suas pernas. Um pouco hesitante, tirou-a de lá e a colocou na sua cintura. Elas ficaram abraçadas por um tempo.

— Amanhã... — Brittany escutou Santana falar, aconchegando a cabeça em seu tronco, apertando Brittany contra si. — Amanhã...

Brittany não lembrava mais da camiseta, ou que teria de trocar a roupa de Santana para que ela fosse dormir. Somente acariciou o braço da mulher e sentiu seus músculos relaxarem à medida que se entregava ao sono.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Sala de Jantar, Condomínio, TN**

**07:44 AM**

Rachel parecia ser a única com o semblante animado à mesa do café da manhã no dia seguinte. Santana e Hanna estavam com olheiras e Puck bocejava o tempo inteiro. Sugar e Quinn comiam em silêncio, enquanto Harmony e Sam conversavam animadamente. Brittany assentia ao que Rachel falava, mas também não parecia estar prestando muita atenção. Somente dava comida à Beth, às vezes lançando olhares risonhos à sua mulher.

Ela tinha que admitir que a festa — se é que eles podiam chamá-la assim — que tinham feito em celebração ao casamento de Santana e Brittany fora um pouco longe demais. Rachel não ficara muito tempo — Quinn parecia louca para ter uma lua de mel de um dito casamento que não iria acontecer em um bom tempo —, mas pôde ouvir os sussurros de Brittany e Santana durante a madrugada e os outros subindo, mais discretamente, um pouco mais tarde.

Mas, por alguma razão, mesmo com o relativo silêncio que a mesa estava, eles pareciam mais felizes e satisfeitos. Eles não tinham gastado muito com comida na noite anterior, ao invés disso se aproveitaram das bebidas do bar que Puck encontrara no terceiro andar. Havia sido uma noite calma, nenhum walker tinha achado o caminho para a mansão, e, se Rachel forçasse a mente mais um pouco, poderia pensar que estava de volta aos bons tempos.

Infelizmente, não estavam e tinham que estar de malas prontas e viajar para Germantown em menos de meia hora. Rachel organizara as suas malas, e as de Quinn, praticamente uma semana antes, então não teria problema com isso. Algo que os seus pais sempre disseram: jamais deixe para aprontar a viagem ou a mala de última hora. Esteja sempre pronta.

— Muito bem — Hanna disse e pigarreou, chamando a atenção de todos. — Creio que vocês estão com tudo pronto. Encontramos-nos aqui em meia hora.

Ela abriu um sorriso, mal contendo a emoção. Rachel sorriu com a garota; ela também queria ir embora de Horn Springs logo. Não que os locais ali fossem ruins, mas estava carregado de lembranças ruins. Era hora de um recomeço.

Hanna se levantou. Quinn engoliu o último pedaço de sua batata e acenou para Sam, que observava a outra garota sair da sala de forma apaixonada.

— Aonde você vai? — indagou Rachel protetoramente quando sua namorada fez menção de levantar.

— Precisamos pegar o Impala do Puck — ela respondeu, franzindo o cenho. Rachel não costumava se preocupar muito com Quinn indo ali para buscar mantimentos e outras coisas, mas o carro estava na antiga mansão. Sair dali sem um modo de fuga rápido exalava problemas. — E não me olhe assim. Nem todos cabem no Cadillac.

Rachel estava prestes a dizer que não estava julgando Quinn com o olhar, mas desistiu — por que realmente estava. Os olhos de Sam e de Puck acompanhavam a pequena discussão, sérios, enquanto as garotas arranjavam um jeito de sair rápido da sala.

— Você pode ir, hm, Rachel — Sam disse, desviando o olhar dela. O garoto corou fortemente. — Puck e eu temos que colocar as coisas no Cadillac mesmo...

Sam e Puck saíram da sala de jantar imediatamente, sussurrando entre si. Quinn lançou um olhar divertido à namorada, empurrando a garota para fora da sala em direção à garagem, quando começou a rir.

— O que foi? — Rachel perguntou indignada, checando o número de balas em seu revólver. — Só por que eu sou um pouco pro-

— Um _pouco_? — Quinn riu ainda mais. A expressão de Rachel foi de puro desgosto. — Rachel, eu namorei aqueles dois garotos lá dentro e nenhum dos dois conseguiu passar tanto medo em outros meninos quanto você acabou de passar neles!

— Calúnia — murmurou Rachel pelo canto da boca, mirando em um walker se arrastando pela rua da mansão. A adaga que Quinn dera estava bem guardada na sua perna, mas fazia um tempo desde que ela não atirava em um errante. Iria ser divertido voltar a fazer isso.

Quinn entrou na sua frente segundos antes de atirar. Ela a olhou, emburrada, abaixando a arma. Quinn pegou seu facão enorme e andou calmamente até o morto-vivo, que estava de costas, e arrancou a cabeça antes que Rachel pudesse protestar.

— Você nunca vai me deixar te salvar, não é? — Rachel indagou ao chegar perto de Quinn e, mesmo contra sua vontade, passar o braço pela cintura da namorada, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Mais uma vez, Quinn soltou uma risada rouca. Rachel preocupou, por que talvez tivesse virado uma maldita comediante e não descobrira. Desde quando tudo o que falava era motivo de risada para Quinn? Ela estava séria na maioria das vezes.

— Rachel — Quinn pegou o queixo dela e a fez encará-la —, você não entende? Você já me salvou.

A melhor coisa sobre namorar Quinn Fabray: ela sempre sabia o que dizer no momento certo.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Garagem, Condomínio, TN**

**08:31 AM**

— Todos prontos? — perguntou Hanna pela terceira vez.

— Estamos. — Puck buzinou de dentro de seu amado Impala. Ele sabia que não deveria fazer barulho, mas estava feliz por ter o carro de volta. Era a última lembrança que tinha de Shelby.

— Puck, não faça isso! — repreendeu Quinn, sob o olhar vigilante de Rachel. Porém, sua expressão era risonha demais para Puck levar a sério.

Quinn também acelerava o Cadillac no mesmo lugar, ansiosa por poder ter permissão de Hanna para avançar. Os dedos de Puck tremiam ligeiramente; ele mal continha o sorriso. A calmaria iria continuar, eles iriam viajar para um local — pelo menos todos esperavam — seguro.

Hanna estava no banco de trás do Impala, entre Sugar e Harmony, que andavam meio "sexualmente ativas" desde a noite anterior. Puck as pegara no sofá da sala de visitas e agora, toda vez que seu olhar voltava a elas, as duas coravam fortemente. Sam estava no banco do passageiro, dando espaço para que ele conversasse com Quinn, que dirigia o carro.

Ao lado dela estava Rachel e toda sua animação que irritava Puck e, ele sabia, o grupo todo. Santana e Brittany estavam no banco de trás, separadas por uma cadeirinha improvisada para Beth.

— Não esqueceram nada? — perguntou Hanna de novo, o caderno do tal médico-professor dela firmemente preso em seus braços.

— Não, Han — respondeu Santana impaciente no outro carro. Ele poderia jurar que a garota revirara os olhos. Puck estava feliz por ela ter voltado ao normal — e isso significava ser uma completa vadia — depois que Hanna diminuíra a dosagem de seus remédios.

Puck tinha terminado os seus dois dias antes. Ele sentia-se novo, mais forte também. No dia anterior, ao invés de ajudar Rachel e a louca organização dela para o casamento, Puck passara a tarde escondido em uma das mansões mais perto praticando seus golpes e miras com a sua arma. Seus braços e tronco funcionavam normalmente; a cabeça ainda girava quando fazia movimentos muito bruscos, no entanto. Não podia ficar muito tempo no sol, mas era por isso que estava usando um boné roubado.

— Estamos prontos — disse Quinn. Ela acelerou mais o Cadillac; Puck fez o mesmo. — Lembrem-se: paramos em duas horas para comer. Brittany tem o GPS, então nós seguimos na frente. O radiocomunicador está ligado para alguma emergência.

Quinn lançou um olhar a Puck, balançando a cabeça, um sorriso espalhou pelo seu rosto. Do banco de trás, Beth acenou animadamente para Sugar. Todos estavam animados. Ele sabia que Quinn cuidaria das garotas no Cadillac. Eles estavam de volta à estrada.

— Puckerman — Sam disse, arqueando a sobrancelha na direção dele enquanto Quinn acelerava, agora pra valer, e avançava pela rua do condomínio. — Pé na estrada.


	23. On Their Way

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Milam Cemetery, Hickman, TN**

**12:22 PM**

— À sua direita, Puck! — exclamava Quinn, tendo problemas com seus próprios walkers para poder ajudar o amigo.

O garoto virou para o lado indicado, assustado, mas antes que ele pudesse reagir, a pequena adaga de Rachel perfurou o crânio do errante com um tiro certeiro de mais de cinco metros de distância.

Rachel abriu um sorriso ao ver o errante caindo aos pés de Puck e acenou para o garoto animadamente, esperando algum agradecimento. Ele apenas deu de ombros, guardando o facão na bainha da calça. Mas Quinn pôde ver Puck revirar os olhos e sorrir logo depois.

Passava do meio dia e aquela era a segunda parada depois de três horas de viagem. Na primeira parada, Santana insistira que queria ir ao banheiro e acabou levando os dois carros a ficarem parados no meio da estrada por quase dez minutos. Brittany teve que apressar Santana com promessas que Quinn sabia que ela não cumpriria.

Como Santana arruinara todo o planejamento de Quinn, e visto que todos acabaram por comer alguma coisa durante o período em que ela estava se aliviando, a garota achou melhor demorar a parar para o almoço — que na verdade não seria um almoço, mas sim uma pequena lata de qualquer vegetal que tinha sobrado.

— Você sempre querendo se mostrar, não é, Berry? — Puck disse, olhando para Rachel com desdém.

A garota riu.

— Você sabe como eu sou, já namorou comigo — Rachel retrucou no mesmo tom, se aproximando e dando um soco no braço bom dele.

Puck reclamou falsamente da dor e foi se juntar ao grupo na beira da estrada, dividindo os vegetais entre si agora que tudo estava livre dos walkers. Não eram muitos, mas Puck e Quinn teriam dado conta fácil se Rachel não tivesse se intrometido.

Eles estavam no meio do nada. Pior do que Horn Springs. Nada, a não ser árvores de um lado e pasto do outro. Se ela estreitasse os olhos, poderia ver alguns errantes caminhando lentamente a uns cem metros dali. Eles não poderiam descansar naquele local, era muito perigoso.

— Por que não vai comer? — indagou Quinn no ouvido de Rachel quando seu cinto de gravidade a puxou para perto da namorada. — Eu ouvi dizer que os pepinos são melhores enlatados.

Rachel riu na curva de seu pescoço. O seu hálito fez os pelos da nuca de Quinn eriçar. Por cima do ombro de Rachel, ela viu Santana as mandar parar com os abraços e beijos, fingindo vomitar. Brittany socou seu ombro e bronqueou, irritada. Quinn somente revirou os olhos.

— Lembra quando chegamos a Horn Springs? — Rachel levantou a cabeça para encarar Quinn, que fez uma careta confusa. — Tínhamos doces, bolachas, bebidas... Macarrão instantâneo! — Rachel sacudiu os ombros de Quinn, os olhos arregalados.

Quinn assentiu, rindo da reação de Rachel. Era verdade. O grupo tinha tudo. Mas aqueles eram outros tempos. A quantidade de alimento diminuíra bastante, a cada cidade ou vilarejo que eles passavam até ali estava silenciosamente aterrorizante. Não havia muito do que salvar dos supermercados ou das casas. Mesmo se eles não chegasse ao tal abrigo de Hanna, precisavam agir, e rápido, para garantir alimentos.

Quinn não se preocupava consigo, e nem com Rachel, na maioria das vezes. Beth era o que geralmente passava pela cabeça dela quando pensava sobre racionamento de comida. Ela era somente uma criança, e todas as crianças precisam de uma alimentação balanceada.

Naquele momento, por exemplo, Puck dava-lhe algumas colheres de seu enlatado. Beth refugava, mas via que não tinha opção e aceitava. Sem leite ou alimentos necessários, como eles esperavam criar um bebê num apocalipse zumbi?

— Quinn? — Rachel estalou os dedos na sua frente, chamando a sua atenção. Ela piscou duas vezes, assombrada; tinha se esquecido de Rachel e mergulhado em seus pensamentos novamente.

Para a surpresa de Quinn, Rachel se desgrudou dela e cruzou os braços, arqueando a sobrancelha de modo questionador. Quinn a olhou pensativamente por um tempo até descobrir que _ela_ era o problema. O que fez depois, no entanto, irritou Rachel ainda mais: sorriu.

— Meu Deus, como posso namorar alguém tão _babaca_? — Rachel se perguntou em voz alta, fazendo Quinn soltar uma gargalhada.

— Me desculpe, estava pensando no que você tinha dito — Quinn tentou dizer em meio aos risos. Na beira da estrada, Santana e Brittany tinham as testas franzidas para ela.

Quinn suspirou quando Rachel bufou irritadamente e passou por ela decidida na direção do grupo. Puck acenou para ela animado, junto com Beth, e Rachel foi sentar-se ao lado deles. Quinn continuou rindo e foi se juntar a Sam e Hanna, que pareciam os mais silenciosos.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou Hanna curiosa enquanto a garota pegava um enlatado de algum vegetal desconhecido. Quinn estendeu-o a Sam, e o garoto o abriu com um rolar de olhos.

— Nada, mas Rachel vai dirigindo até a próxima parada — Quinn falou desnecessariamente alto para que a namorada, na outra ponta do grupo, a ouvisse. Ao lado de Sam, Brittany bufou.

— Vocês são hilárias — falou Hanna, rindo. Quinn sentiu o rosto ficar quente. — É sério.

— Obrigada.

Eles comeram em silêncio depois disso. Rachel continuou a rir de Beth e suas brincadeiras enquanto os outros tentavam aproveitar o sol que começava a esquentar. Era outra preocupação, mas Quinn preferia deixar aquela de lado. O calor não era tão importante quanto à falta de comida.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, todos estavam embarcados de volta aos carros. No Impala de Puck, Sam dirigia e Hanna continuava no banco da frente. Puck ia no banco de trás entre Harmony e Sugar, que tinham sumido novamente e voltavam segundos antes de Brittany adentrar na floresta. Quinn estava curiosa para saber o que as duas aprontaram na pequena excursão, mas sentia que não deveria perguntar.

Os assentos do Cadillac não tinham mudado, a exceção de Rachel no banco do motorista e Quinn ao seu lado, os pés encostados no porta-luvas e balançando a cabeça no ritmo do rock. Brittany segurava Beth e Santana estava com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro, dormindo.

Típico dia na estrada, Quinn pensou, acenando para que Rachel e Sam ligassem os carros e avançassem.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Buffalo River Country Club, Lobelville, TN**

**01:57 PM**

Rachel não gostava do rádio ligado; dizia que ela iria cantar junto com a música e atrapalharia seus sentidos motores. Por essa razão, Brittany agora sentava no banco de trás do Cadillac, com Santana dormindo em seu ombro e segurando Beth, também sonolenta, bem entediada. Quinn dormia de boca aberta no encosto do banco da frente, sobrando para ela uma Rachel muito afiada em suas repostas, e com quem tinha medo de conversar de vez em quando.

Por isso, Brittany permaneceu em silêncio nos vinte minutos que se seguiram, tentando trabalhar com o GPS enquanto sacudia Beth em seu colo até os olhos dela fecharem lentamente. De acordo com o GPS, Germantown estava a menos de três horas. Quinn planejara mais uma parada antes de chegarem à cidade, mas isso não a preocupava muito.

O problema era Germantown. Brittany perguntara à Hanna se ela conhecia a cidade ou que acontecera com ela, mas a resposta foi curta e simples: não. Tirara as informações do diário de Jackson e de algumas fotos que encontrara. Portanto, ninguém sabia ao certo o que acontecia com a cidade. Poderia estar em ruínas ou poderia estar de pé. Era uma problemática que Brittany tinha medo de descobrir.

— Ah! — Quinn acordou em um sobressalto, batendo a cabeça na janela do carro e amaldiçoando o vidro fechado. — Eu... hm...

Quinn olhou para Rachel, que esforçava para manter a expressão séria. Depois, seu olhar voltou-se para Brittany confusamente. Brittany arqueou as sobrancelhas, com a sombra de um sorriso perpassado pelo seu rosto. Quinn corou fortemente e abaixou os olhos. Beth remexeu-se no colo de Brittany.

— O que foi? — indagou Rachel, falhando miseravelmente na sua missão e soltando uma risada.

— P-pesadelo — murmurou Quinn, ainda com os olhos abaixados. — Nada demais.

A expressão de Rachel mudou drasticamente. Brittany também se preocupou — a última vez que Quinn tivera um pesadelo, encontraram a mansão de Sam em chamas.

A buzina do Impala foi ouvida logo depois: Rachel parara o carro, virando-se para Quinn e fitando-a com atenção, analisando suas feições. Brittany olhou para trás e viu Sam saindo do carro. Santana rolou para o outro lado e roncou alto.

— Que tipo de pesadelo? — perguntou Rachel. A outra desviou os olhos. — Quinn! Olhe pra mim.

— Tudo bem aí? — Sam enfiou a cabeça para dentro da janela de Rachel, assustando as garotas. — Por que pararam?

— Nada, eu sonhei que estávamos em Germantown e walkers nos atacaram, o que provavelmente acontecerá, não é? — Quinn falou tudo muito rápido.

Beth se enroscou mais no corpo de Brittany. Rachel estreitou os olhos na direção da namorada, desconfiada. Sam assentiu com o que a garota havia dito, dando tapinhas no ombro de Rachel. Santana, para mostrar seu total apoio à conversa, soltou mais um ronco.

— Claro que vai — disse Sam. Quinn o olhou agradecidamente. — Mas nenhum de nós vai morrer dessa vez. Agora vamos, são quase duas da tarde.

Sam saiu como se fosse o dono da razão enquanto Rachel bufava e ligava novamente o carro. Quinn se esparramou no banco, ganhando um chute de Rachel na canela e soltando outro grito. Brittany analisava a briga de longe, sem se intrometer. Sabia, após um mês preparando o seu casamento ao lado de Rachel, que as coisas podiam sair do controle se interferisse.

Ela não adorava isso, mas admirava. Rachel Berry estava de novo tomando o controle de Quinn e Sam, coisa que não devia acontecer. Ela era a líder do Glee Club desde o início e, mesmo com walkers e novas pessoas na trama, continuaria sendo até o fim.

— Ela tá bem? — Quinn perguntou para Brittany após o término de sua discussão de sussurros com Rachel. Seus olhos estavam postos em Santana.

— Claro que tá. — Brittany cutucou o braço bom da mulher para ter certeza. Santana tentou se afastar com um grunhido. — É o remédio, a deixa com sono.

Ou pelo menos era o que esperava, ela pensou. A bebida da noite anterior ainda deveria estar correndo por suas veias — e a mistura com os últimos comprimidos dos antibióticos de Hanna não deveria ser algo muito bom. No entanto, Hanna a checara na última parada e falara que a garota estava bem. Só restava a Brittany confiar nela.

— Beth está dormindo? — indagou Quinn, virando-se para olhar a filha, descansando calmamente nos braços de Brittany.

— Pelo menos estava — ela respondeu ao notar os olhos de Beth abrindo preguiçosamente.

— Mama — Beth disse assim que avistou Quinn.

Rachel sorriu quando Beth estendeu os braços para Quinn. Ela a pegou facilmente dos braços de Brittany, que respirou um tanto aliviada. Não que não gostasse de Beth, mas mesmo com a falta de alimentos ela continuava a crescer e consequentemente ficar mais pesada.

Brittany sabia que não jamais poderia adotar uma criança. Então, ela se agarrava à Beth; afinal todos tinham que cuidar dela. Ela poderia dizer que ela e Santana eram as segundas mães de Beth, atrás somente de Rachel e Quinn. Brittany se sentia na obrigação de também dar-lhe o carinho e a atenção que a garotinha precisava.

— Tudo vai ficar bem, sabia? — Brittany escutou Quinn dizendo a Beth minutos mais tarde. Sua mulher jazia dormindo profundamente e a namorada de Quinn estava ocupada demais disputando um pequeno racha com o Impala para prestar atenção. Quinn pressionou o corpo da menina contra o seu, murmurando uma canção de ninar. — Vai ficar tudo bem.

Brittany sorriu com o gesto. Por que, de alguma forma, sabia que tudo terminaria bem.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Main Lagoon Road, Lobelville, TN**

**02:30 PM**

— O que houve lá? — perguntou Hanna curiosa.

— Quinn e seus pesadelos — respondeu Sam dando de ombros e ligando o Impala. Acelerou-o rapidamente, seguindo Rachel na estrada.

Hanna franziu a testa. _Quinn e seus pesadelos_ era uma resposta muito vaga. Provavelmente Rachel teria surtado porque a namorada não contara o que era e elas tinham parado. Imaginar a expressão de Rachel a fez sorrir minimante.

Ela preferia estar no Cadillac. Não que Harmony, Sugar e os seus atos melosos, ou o som alto de Puck, fossem irritantes de algum modo; ela só queria ficar longe de Sam. Hanna sentia o ar ficar tenso quando eles estavam no mesmo espaço, queria apenas poupar constrangimento.

As coisas estavam confusas entre os dois novamente. Eles tinham se deixado levar pela bebida da noite anterior e se beijaram tantas vezes que Hanna ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Sam nos seus. Era um gosto bom, incrivelmente parecido com chiclete. Hanna poderia não admitir, mas ela queria aquele gosto na sua boca por mais tempo.

Hanna queria Sam; o seu lado bêbado já havia admitido na noite anterior. Queria chegar a Germantown com o garoto ao seu lado — não fraternalmente falando. Naquele momento, sentada ao lado de Puck no Impala, ela sentia a falta dos braços do garoto ao redor da sua cintura. Hanna fizera a última coisa que desejava fazer no meio daquela loucura.

Ela se apaixonara.

Hanna observou Sam pelo canto do olho. Ele olhava, concentrado, a estrada, acelerando sempre que o Cadillac de Quinn o ultrapassava. O garoto estava brincando de racha com Rachel enquanto Puck balançava a cabeça recém-tirada das bandagens ao ritmo do rock pesado e Sugar e Harmony trocavam carícias no banco de trás, sozinhas.

Hanna normalmente o faria parar, citando trinta e três acidentes que vira durante uma aula relativamente traumática sobre trânsito que tivera no segundo período, mas naquele dia não. O sorriso que Sam deu ao ultrapassar Rachel pela terceira vez apagou tudo da sua mente. Ela queria que o garoto fosse feliz. Para isso, no entanto, algumas palavras precisavam ser ditas.

— Sam... — Hanna chamou, um fiapo de voz.

Sam acenou com a cabeça, dando a entender que estava ouvindo, muito embora Hanna soubesse que não. Ele ficava sempre muito focado em alguma coisa quando o interessava. Aquele racha poderia durar até a próxima parada, mas, pensando bem, ela nem tinha pressa em dizer o que sentia mesmo...

Não, uma voz determinada disse em sua cabeça. Tinha que ser ali, no Impala, não importava onde eles estavam ou o que estavam fazendo, a hora era aquela. Hanna respirou fundo — três vezes para ter certeza de que estava pronta —, no entanto, antes que pudesse falar algo, Puck disse:

— Espero que nesse lugar tenha garotas.

Seu tom era tão tristonho que Hanna afundou no banco do carro, vencida, e fez Harmony e Sugar pararam de se beijar para ouvi-lo. Sam desacelerou um pouco; segundos mais tarde, o carro de Quinn passou correndo por eles. Hanna viu, de longe, a mão de Rachel para fora dele fazendo um gesto obsceno para o Impala.

— Vai ter — garantiu Sugar, dando tapinhas de consolo no ombro de Puck.

Hanna estava tão focada na ideia em contar o que sentia a Sam que esquecera que Puck estava sozinho, apenas acompanhado por Beth. A garota ficava na maior parte do tempo com ele, mas aquilo não era de muita ajuda. Puck precisava mais que aquilo, alguém para substituir o furo que a sua antiga namorada — Shannon ou algo assim; Hanna não sabia seu nome — deixara em seu coração.

— Você vai encontrar alguém — disse Sam prestativo, lançando a Hanna um olhar preocupado.

— Ninguém vai gostar de mim com esse rosto deformado. — Puck apontou para a própria cabeça, deprimido. Ainda havia alguns pontos vermelhos em sua cabeça careca, mas Hanna sabia que era questão de dias até que eles melhorassem.

— Eu gosto — retrucou Harmony indiferente, cutucando a cabeça do garoto apenas por diversão. Sugar a repreendeu com um olhar. — É verdade! Você fica mais legal careca. Te dá uma expressão maldosa.

— Obrigado. — Puck deu um meio sorriso, corando.

— É, todas as garotas de Germantown cairão aos seus pés — Sam emendou, rindo.

— Eu apenas quero uma — murmurou Puck. Hanna tinha certeza de que só ela o ouvira.

A frase dele permaneceu na cabeça de Hanna mesmo depois da discussão terminada e Puck voltando a cantar suas músicas. O garoto mudara; Puck não era mais o menino que vivia lhe dando cantada dois meses antes. A bebida, o incêndio... alguma coisa o transformara num homem. Um grande homem. Ela se orgulhava dele, de alguma forma.

— Ei! — chamou Sam de repente, passando o braço por Puck e cutucando Hanna no ombro. — Você queria me contar algo.

O estômago de Hanna deu uma volta completa. Ela jamais deveria subestimar a concentração de Sam novamente. Com a tristeza de Puck, ela pensara que estava livre de dizer o que sentia, que poderia ter outra oportunidade para o tal.

Aparentemente, estava muito enganada.

— Não é nada. — Hanna deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse. — Uma coisa boba.

— Hanna pensando coisas bobas — comentou Sugar sorrindo —, essa é uma coisa muito estranha de se ver hoje em dia.

— Talvez os tempos estejam mesmo mudando — completou Puck, o senso de humor bobo de volta.

Hanna revirou os olhos, se perguntando quando havia deixado os garotos a zombarem daquela forma. Duas semanas antes, a sua opinião valia mais que de todos. O respeito que aqueles garotos tinham para com ela havia acabado completamente.

— Aposto que não é bobo — contrapôs Sam, os olhos atentos na estrada, enquanto os outros continuavam caçoando de Hanna. — Você pode dizer, somos seus amigos, não?

Sam Evans tinha uma estranha maneira de fazer você, ao mesmo tempo, se sentir um lixo e a sétima maravilha do mundo. Entretanto, naquele momento, Hanna se sentiu como a sétima maravilha do mundo. George era a única pessoa com que se preocupara em chamar de amigo. Em dois meses, ela ganhara sete.

— Eu gosto de você, Sam — Hanna disse rapidamente, sentindo o rosto corar intensamente.

As caçoadas pararam. Sam quase os jogou para fora do Impala ao freiá-lo bruscamente. Por um minuto inteiro, o único som que se ouviu foi as batidas viciantes de Elvis Presley cantando _Hound Dog_.

— E-eu também... gosto de você, Hanna — respondeu Sam calmo, voltando a acelerar o Impala, já que o Cadillac avançara vários metros.

Pelo retrovisor, Hanna podia ver Sugar contendo o riso. Harmony sorria suavemente a ela, como se aprovasse o que estava acontecendo. Puck, por outro lado, fingia estar incrivelmente interessado nas alças da sua camisa regata.

Era isso, então? Sam a forçara para descobrir o que ela sentia, os dois tinham se embebedado e se beijado durante a noite, para que tudo pudesse ser resolvido tudo em uma frase?

Relacionamentos não eram tão ruins assim, pensou Hanna com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Henderson, TN**

**03:03 PM**

— Vamos, Puck! — incentivou Rachel, levantando o braço do garoto em uma tentativa de subir sua guarda.

A segunda parada do grupo não estava sendo tão divertida quanto a primeira, Santana pensou, observando Rachel tentando ensinar suas técnicas (que ela dizia serem dignas de algum prêmio) a Puck e Sam. Os dois pareciam entusiasmados no começo, porém suas expressões agora não eram as mais felizes do mundo.

Ela e Brittany estavam no banco de trás do Cadillac, esperando o tempo passar. Já haviam descido e andado um pouco, porém achavam que precisavam de algo só delas — afinal, o casamento da tarde anterior fora _delas_.

Encostada no peito de Brittany, abraçando-a da melhor forma que conseguia no espaço pequeno do banco, Santana sabia que não existia outro lugar para ela na Terra. Ela ainda estava sonolenta por causa da dose de remédios de Hanna, mas a sanidade lhe voltava aos poucos.

Santana sabia que tinha bebido além da conta na noite anterior e tentara fazer _coisas_ com Brittany. Ela suspirou pesadamente no peito da mulher, passando a mão pela sua pele delicadamente, apreciando o que tinha em mãos. Ela se casara. O anel retirado de um walker estava ali para provar. A reunião em Horn Springs, que parecia tão longe nesse momento, também.

Santana desejava ser mulher de Brittany desde o momento que a conhecera. Não tecnicamente — elas ainda eram crianças, tinham tudo para explorar ainda —, mas sabia, lá no fundo, que o seu futuro tinha a ver com Brittany. E, agora, as duas tinham se casado. Tudo parecia tão irreal quanto o mundo em que viviam.

— Está pensando em quê? — indagou Brittany num murmúrio, o que assustou Santana.

— Ontem — ela disse simplesmente, entrelaçando sua mão com a de Brittany quase que inconscientemente. As alianças se roçando fizera um barulho engraçado. — Nós nos casamos.

— É... — A voz de Brittany estava embargada; Santana sabia que ela também não acreditava muito naquilo. — É estranho.

O silêncio voltou a preencher o Cadillac — pelo menos do lado de dentro, visto que Rachel ainda insistia em ensinar a Puck e Sam suas técnicas. Quinn tentava controlar o ânimo de todos, porém sem sucesso. Sobrava Harmony e Sugar, cuidando de Beth, e jogando conversa fora com Hanna no capô do Impala.

Mas o que importava era apenas ela e Brittany. O abraço quente, a respiração calma em seus cabelos, os beijos periódicos na testa... Era o paraíso no meio do inferno. Ela sequer se lembrava de que não fazia sexo em quase um mês. Queria que o resto de seus dias fosse daquela forma, nos braços de Brittany, para sempre.

— Eu sinto muito — Santana sussurrou no pescoço de Brittany, sem querer. — Por ontem à noite.

Santana teve de levantar o rosto para ver a expressão de Brittany, e a encontrou com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Ela franziu o cenho, se perguntando qual era a graça de ter se desculpado.

— Sem problemas — respondeu Brittany ainda sorrindo, puxando Santana para seu peito novamente, afagando seus cabelos. Santana se aconchegou mais na mulher, embora ainda quisesse saber o motivo do riso. — Você é tão boba.

— Por quê? — retrucou Santana, levemente ofendida. Quinn era a única a lhe chamar de boba; Brittany jamais tivera coragem.

Brittany preferiu não responder. Santana bufou impaciente, mas a garota se recusou a falar por vários minutos, somente acariciando os braços de Santana despreocupadamente. Se Brittany não fosse o amor de sua vida, e nem estivesse no poder de suas Cocas, Santana na certa já teria lhe dado um tapa.

— Daqui a alguns dias nós vamos fazer o que você quiser — disse Brittany misteriosa, deixando Santana mais irritada. — Seus ferimentos não estão lá tão ruins mais. Nós vamos chegar em — ela soltou Santana por um segundo para olhar no GPS — duas horas em Germantown. E aí, as coisas vão ficar tranquilas novamente.

Santana tinha que aplaudir o avanço da inteligência de Brittany no meio do apocalipse. Mas ela entendera o que a mulher queria dizer. O significado a atraia, e muito.

— Oi gente! — exclamou Rachel animada ao abrir a porta do carro, fazendo Santana pular do colo de Brittany e bater a cabeça no teto. Seu rosto ficou vermelho imediatamente, enquanto Brittany ria.

— Pega no flagra, hein? — Quinn assumiu o banco do motorista e olhando para Santana pelo retrovisor.

— Cale a boca, Fabray — retrucou Santana, passando a mão pela cabeça e sentindo um galo se formar. — Um dia eu lhe pago por essa.

— Ei, não fui eu! — disse Quinn indignada. — Culpe Rachel.

Rachel socou o ombro de Quinn com força, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Brittany soltou outra gargalhada, o que aliviou um pouco a dor de cabeça de Santana — ouvi-la rir era um dos melhores remédios do mundo.

— Onde está Beth? — indagou Brittany ao conseguir parar de rir.

— No Impala — respondeu Quinn, ligando o Cadillac e seguindo o carro de Puck pela estrada de terra. — Falei para eles que estava muito cheio lá, mas Puck não se importou.

— Falta pouco para chegarmos de qualquer maneira. — Brittany deu de ombros, checando o GPS novamente. Era incrível como aquela coisinha funcionava mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Santana pensou. — Estaremos lá em menos de duas horas.

— Legal! — exclamou Rachel, abrindo um sorriso enorme.

Ela ligou o aparelho de som do Cadillac, colocando uma das fitas antigas do avô de Quinn. Era uma do Elvis, com músicas apaixonadas e completamente bregas. Mas Santana gostava. Por que, quem sabe, dez ou vinte anos depois daquela viagem, poderia contar aos filhos e netos o que tinha passado. E ela se lembraria daquelas músicas, e do grupo, e de Brittany, que estaria ao lado dela até o fim dos tempos.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Kylie Gayle Road, Oakland, TN**

**04:01 PM**

— Brittany, onde estamos? — perguntou Quinn curiosamente, andando lentamente pelas ruas, os olhos atentos à procura de algum sinal. Para quê, ela não sabia.

— Em um lugar chamado Kylie Gayle — disse a outra, conferindo o GPS. — A cerca de uma hora de Germantown.

— Vazio — resumiu Rachel ao olhar para fora do carro. Sabia que o que dissera fora óbvio, mas precisava de uma confirmação. Ela virou-se para Quinn e perguntou: — Vamos parar?

— Por quê? — a namorada devolveu, dando de ombros. Depois, a garota apontou para o Impala, que seguia na frente. — Puck não parou.

Rachel estava com uma sensação estranha. Não era os walkers ali perto ou a aparência abandonada dos comércios — ela já se acostumara com aquilo. Era quase uma certeza: eles _tinham_ que ficar em Kylie. Não era noite, e estava muito longe do crepúsculo, porém Rachel sentia que a próxima parada deles não devia ser Germantown; deveria ser ali.

Seria difícil explicar para Quinn, ou qualquer um, aquilo. O grupo não tinha mais como acreditar em visões e sensações — precisavam do fato concreto, precisavam de algo além das suposições dela. Mesmo ela sendo uma das líderes (e a única com experiência nisso, além de Quinn), tinha que aceitar o voto da maioria. Era assim que eles sobreviveriam.

Quinn ainda movia o carro lentamente, como se também estivesse esperando por algo. Ela e Rachel tinham uma conexão especial, um laço que as unia mentalmente. Seus olhares se encontraram rapidamente; a garota logo desacelerou o Cadillac, vencida.

— Por que parou? — indagou Santana, acordando de repente. — Eu não estou com vontade de ir ao banheiro.

— Rachel... — Quinn sequer conseguiu continuar, acenando para a namorada chamar Puck pelo radiocomunicador.

— _Ei, por que vocês pararam?_ — Foi o primeiro som que veio pelo radiocomunicador. Harmony parecia preocupada. — _Hanna disse que a cidade ainda está à uma hora de distância._

— A gente sabe — retrucou Rachel, engolindo em seco. Como ela contaria seus "sentimentos"? — Paramos por que...

— _Quinn teve outro pesadelo?_ — Do outro lado, ouviu-se risadas. Rachel revirou os olhos.

— Não! É o seguinte...

Rachel ia começar a explicar, ia mesmo, mas algo a atrapalhou. Nos segundos seguintes, o radiocomunicador foi tirado de sua mão, sua garganta foi prensada por uma lâmina afiada e sua cabeça foi puxada para fora do carro, mantendo-a presa em uma chave quase mortal.

— Tire as mãos dela! — Rachel ouviu o som da arma de Quinn ser carregada; depois, as armas de Brittany e Santana. Ela só conseguia ver o céu azul-anil, bonito demais para uma tarde em que seria decepada.

Ela não conseguia ver o que ou quem lhe pegara. Tinha certeza de que não era um walker, porque ainda estava viva e sem nenhum sangue jorrando de seu corpo, embora a lâmina em sua garganta estivesse lhe apertando o bastante para começar a sufocá-la.

— O que você sabe sobre pistolas, garotinha? — zombou o raptor de Rachel, puxando os cabelos dela mais forte. Rachel tentou se soltar, mas o aperto era violento. — Já usou uma, por acaso?

Homem, na casa dos 30 anos, Rachel presumiu por sua voz e seu aperto. Ela podia sentir a barba malfeita dele raspando em seus cabelos. Tentou se desvencilhar novamente, porém o cara apertou mais a lâmina contra seu pescoço.

Um silêncio se seguiu, hesitante. Quinn estava calculando tudo, o que deveria fazer para pegar Rachel e quanto tempo levaria até Puck e o grupo chegasse. Eles não deveriam estar longe, Rachel esperava. Porque sentia sangue de sua garganta pingando em sua blusa vagarosamente. A expressão de Quinn deveria estar aterroriza. Ela tentava não mostrar o que sentia, mas a dor em seu pescoço estava ficando terrível.

— O que você quer? — perguntou Quinn, a voz trêmula.

— O que vocês tiverem. — Rachel sentiu o homem dar de ombros. — Precisamos de armas, principalmente. Acho que essa Hi-Power seria de grande ajuda.

— "Precisamos"? — repetiu Brittany, duvidosa. Rachel revirou os olhos; estava morrendo, pelo amor de Deus! Para quê se preocupar com erros de gramática? — Você está em um bando?

— Agora não, mas tenho uma comunidade ao norte — respondeu o homem, a voz tranquila. Pelo jeito, elas não eram uma ameaça grande para ele. — Ouvi dizer que somos os últimos nos Estados Unidos. Bem, até agora.

Ele apertou ainda mais o pescoço de Rachel. O sangue começava a pingar mais torrencialmente. Rachel se preparara nos últimos meses para sua morte, mas jamais chegara a pensar que ela seria nas mãos de um ser humano que sequer podia ver o rosto. Ela torcia para que Quinn atirasse, embora soubesse que a namorada não faria isso. Matar alguns errantes é uma coisa; matar o primeiro ser humano que encontrara em semanas, é outra.

— Solte-a — outra voz ordenou à sua esquerda, e ela reconheceu como Sam. Rachel abriu um sorriso sofrido ao escutar o clique da arma dele, brilhando contra o sol e mirando na cabeça do homem.

O homem soltou Rachel vagarosamente para dentro do Cadillac, erguendo os braços em rendição. Rachel checou o pescoço e encontrou-o com o sangue quase coagulando. Antes que pudesse ver o estrago na sua blusa, Quinn a envolveu num abraço de urso, beijando-lhe a face.

Rachel viu o rosto de seu raptor pela primeira vez: tinha cicatrizes na testa, nas bochechas e uma cortando o rosto praticamente ao meio. Fora isso, e sua expressão de puro desgosto por ter sido rendido por um garoto de dezoito anos, ele era bonito. Tinha cabelos dourados e usava um par de óculos redondos. Suas roupas estavam desgastadas.

— Sam! — Hanna chamou ao longe, correndo desesperadamente para chegar perto do Cadillac. — Sam, não!

O semblante do homem mudou completamente. De contrariedade, passou a surpresa. A cor de seu rosto mudou de amarelo a verde, para depois virar cinza. Rachel notou imediatamente que Hanna o conhecia. Hanna abriu um sorriso a ele; o homem tentou retribuir, porém Rachel pensava que ter uma arma apontada para sua cabeça não ajudava fazer uma expressão agradável.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou Puck, do lado direito de Sam, a arma também apontada para o homem. Rachel continuava dentro do Cadillac, ainda abraçada a Quinn; Brittany e Santana também estavam no banco de trás.

— Hanna?! — O homem finalmente conseguiu falar, surpreso. Os braços ainda estavam erguidos, mas os abaixou quando Hanna passou por Sam e o agarrou num abraço apertado.

— Que porra é essa? — perguntou Santana, o que definia muito bem o que Rachel pensava no momento.

Somente quando as quatro saíram do Cadillac, Hanna limpou o pescoço de Rachel e o grupo todo (incluindo o homem que ela recusava a apresentar) se reuniu em uma igreja perto, que Hanna disse:

— Ele é a nossa porta para Germantown. O nome dele é Joe. Era um dos cientistas do CDC.


	24. Sean

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Kylie Gayle Road, Oakland, TN**

**04:47 PM**

— Sinto muito pelo pescoço.

— Sem problemas — Rachel falou de mau humor, massageando a área.

Sam e Puck tinham reajeitado os bancos da igrejinha na beira da estrada para formar um círculo. Eles tentaram se arranjar neles; alguns, como Santana e Sugar, deitando no colo de suas namoradas e tomando um banco inteiro somente para elas.

Joe não mencionava o modo de como as meninas se tratavam, ou simplesmente parecia ignorar. Sentando ao lado de Sam, que estava ao lado de Hanna protetoramente, o homem trocava algumas palavras com os dois até que toda a atenção do grupo se voltou para ele.

— Vocês são os primeiros forasteiros que eu vejo em meses. Os últimos... Bem, eles eram mais violentos que vocês. Atacavam primeiro, perguntavam depois. — Joe apontou para a cicatriz que cortava todo o seu rosto. — Esse foi meu prêmio por não contar a eles onde a nossa comunidade estava.

— Você os matou?

Quinn estava chocada com a história. Ele não dissera muita coisa sobre a tal comunidade, mas a naturalidade com que contava algumas mortes — pessoas, não walkers — que ele causara era impressionante.

Ela gostava de matar errantes, pois era de certa forma o que lhe tirava o estresse. Mas nunca chegara a matar humanos. Nem quando as coisas estavam completamente malucas em Lima. A vida era algo tão frágil e precioso que ela mesma se condenaria por matar um humano. Eles tinham tido sorte com Hanna — alguém que queria ajudá-los e não era vingativa —, porém, e se fosse outra pessoa, alguém que colocasse o grupo em perigo? Ela seria capaz de matá-lo?

— Você é o único da equipe que sobreviveu? — Hanna cortou o assunto antes que Joe respondesse a pergunta de Quinn.

— Você se lembra. De quarenta, dez foram para casa morrer com suas famílias. Vinte permaneceram com as pesquisas e dez fugiram pro campo. Ajudantes e estagiários não contam, é claro — Joe acrescentou. — Fui um desses dez designados a vir pra cá. Três morreram durante o percurso. Os walkers estavam loucos naquela época.

"Ao chegarmos, era uma pequena quadra abandonada e cercada. Tinha quatro pessoas: os filhos e a mulher de Jackson. Ele os mandara para organizar tudo. Tínhamos comida, armamento, um laboratório pra pesquisas..."

— O que houve? — indagou Sam.

— Pessoas chegavam, e pessoas comem e matam walkers. — Joe deu de ombros. — Temos comida até pelo menos o próximo verão, mas estou preocupado. Armas... Elas já estão em falta.

Joe observou cada um deles fixamente. Ninguém falou por longos minutos. Quinn sentiu-se desconfortável com o silêncio; achava que a presença de Joe os forçava a isso. Ela não confiava nele — afinal, quem confiaria em um homem que tentara matar sua namorada?

— Estamos muito distante da comunidade? — perguntou Rachel, quebrando o silêncio. Ela fora a única a devolver o olhar de Joe com a mesma intensidade; uma das muitas razões para Quinn amá-la.

— Uma hora de carro. — Joe sacudiu os ombros novamente.

— Por que está tão longe de lá? — Puck questionou, distraído com Beth.

— Estamos tentando investidas mais longas, uma forma de banir os walkers mais perto do condomínio. Além disso, se irmos mais longe, há maior possibilidade de acharmos armamento.

"Vocês têm sorte de terem parado aqui," Joe disse depois de novos minutos de silêncio. "Se tivessem ido à cidade, provavelmente estariam mortos há essa hora."

Rachel lançou a Quinn um olhar vitorioso. Como aquela baixinha sempre tinha razão era algo que ela jamais iria saber. Quinn trocou um olhar sério com Hanna, que assentiu culpadamente. Ela sabia que não era culpa dela; ninguém tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo com o mundo. Eles viviam em um mundo de suposições agora.

— Você vai nos levar lá, não vai? — perguntou Santana insegura.

Joe abriu um sorriso. Como ele não se expressava muito bem, ela não conseguiu definir se era escárnio ou felicidade. Ela mordeu o lábio, entrelaçando seus dedos nos de Rachel inconscientemente.

— Claro — disse Joe, embora Quinn não estivesse suspirando de alívio como os outros. Alguma coisa nos olhos dele não passava a Quinn confiabilidade necessária. — Por mais jovens que vocês sejam, foram os únicos que me renderam. Isso vale alguma coisa.

Ele olhou para Sam, que corou fortemente. Hanna colocou a mão em seu ombro, demonstrando apoio, e sorriu ao garoto. Quinn observou, feliz, os gestos, pois aquilo significava que a estória que tinha começado em Nashville simplesmente havia tido um avanço promissor.

— Temos que ir andando se quisermos chegar lá antes da noite — Hanna disse e se levantou determinada, olhando no relógio.

— Tá certo. — Joe a acompanhou enquanto os outros garotos se ajeitavam. Quinn se perguntou se deveriam voltar os bancos da igreja aos lugares corretos, porém depois percebeu que talvez mais ninguém pudesse entrar ali. Em razão disso, apenas abraçou Rachel de lado e foi para o Cadillac, com Brittany, carregando Beth, e Santana.

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ligar o carro e seguir o Impala e a moto de Joe. Uma nova porta se abria para eles. Um novo futuro.

**26 de Abril de 2012**

**Town Creek Road, Covington, TN**

**06:18 PM**

— Essa é a nossa comunidade — disse Joe com um sorriso ao pararem em frente a um portão de ferro.

Hanna sorriu também, abraçando Sam por trás e pondo a cabeça no ombro dele. Todos estavam de pé; os carros e a moto de Joe estavam parados atrás deles enquanto todos contemplavam o portão, a maioria sem palavras para descrever o que sentia.

O portão era cercado por duas torres não muito altas, construídas precariamente, e que Hanna supôs ser para vigias. O muro estendia por mais dez metros para cada lado. Era um pouco mais baixo que as torres, mas ainda assim imponente, rodeado por cercas elétricas.

— Andrew! — exclamou Joe, indo ao pé da torre à esquerda. — Os portões, cara! Sou eu, Joe!

Uma cabeça morena surgiu no alto da torre, a expressão franzida. Ao identificar Joe, acenou e sorriu. De longe, Hanna pôde ouvir o grito do homem pedindo para que os portões fossem abertos.

Hanna e Quinn embarcaram novamente nos carros para levá-los para dentro dos muros. O resto do grupo, ainda bestificados com tudo, seguiu Joe a passos lentos.

O estacionamento não era muita coisa. Havia uma Kombi antiga e mais um Camaro amarelo estacionados em frente à primeira casa, mais perto do portão. Hanna colocou o Impala ao lado do Cadillac de Quinn e a acompanhou pelo condomínio.

O lugar lembrava muito Horn Springs. Era basicamente algumas quadras separadas do mundo por um muro enorme. As casas não eram tão grandes quanto ao condomínio onde passara boa parte da vida, mas pareciam ser tão confortáveis quanto. As ruas eram limpas e possuíam uma mistura de cheiros vindos de inúmeras casas.

_É como estar de volta ao mundo normal_, Hanna pensou. Quinn a seguia para o meio do condomínio, uma praça com grama verde-relva. A grama estava _verde_! Crianças brincavam no parquinho improvisado. Ela reconheceu uma como a filha mais nova de Jackson. A garotinha estava brincando como se nada tivesse lhe atingindo. Hanna quis chorar.

— Isso tudo é tão... — começou Quinn, mas Hanna a interrompeu:

— Eu sei. — _Bizarro_. Era o que definia aquele lugar.

No meio da pracinha, uma pequena multidão se formava. Hanna viu seu grupo ali e puxou Quinn para que pudessem se juntar a eles. Já estava de noite — os postes de iluminação eram acesos por meninos na idade de Quinn. Aparentemente, eles eram a razão da reunião na praça.

Estrategicamente no centro de tudo, estava um dos cientistas que Hanna conhecera no CDC. Sean era um grande amigo de Jackson e ela estava feliz em revê-lo. Obviamente seria o homem no comando ali. Nos últimos meses, sua barba branca crescera (Hanna ouviu Sam comentar animado que era o Papai Noel) e as rugas aumentaram, mas ele parecia ser ainda o mesmo homem simpático do CDC.

— Hanna! — O tom de Sean foi surpreso. Ela não hesitou em sair do lado de Sam para abraçá-lo. O gesto foi retribuído afetuosamente. — Eu achei... Nós achávamos que estava morta!

— É uma longa história, Sean — comentou Hanna após soltar-se do homem. — Podemos falar sobre o que houve amanhã? Meu grupo fez uma viagem longa e realmente precisamos descansar.

— Mas é claro! — disse ele, abanando a mão displicentemente. — O caminho de Nashville para cá deve ter sido duro... — Sean olhou para os garotos, parados vergonhosamente atrás de Hanna. — O problema é que vocês precisam de algumas casas e...

— Nos ajeitamos em uma só — Quinn apressou em dizer, corando furiosamente. Hanna franziu o cenho. A garota não era daquela forma. O que um cientista de alto padrão faz com você, ela pensou. — Por hoje. Amanhã resolvemos isso melhor.

Sean pareceu considerar a ideia. Olhou para a pequena multidão na praça, procurando algo. Sua expressão mudou rapidamente ao ver o que queria na plateia, estalando os dedos. Um homem saiu da multidão e se apresentou. Hanna não o conhecia.

— Hanna, este é o James — Sean os apresentou ligeiramente. — Ele é o faz-tudo, e mostrará a vocês a casa que deverão ficar por hoje. A garota ali... — e apontou para uma mulher ruiva que ela não conhecia também — irá levar os alimentos para vocês daqui a pouco.

Hanna agradeceu com a cabeça enquanto James colocava o grupo para se mexer. Seria estranho a partir da noite seguinte, ela imaginou. Eles se dividiriam, não morariam mais na mesma casa. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, será que os garotos acostumariam com a sombra de uma vida normal?

**27 de Abril de 2012**

**Casa Principal, Town Creek, TN**

**09:20 AM**

— A distribuição de comida é algo sério aqui na comunidade. Ninguém pode pegar mais do que o necessário. Temos dois homens confiáveis pra que isso não vire um transtorno. Franklin é o comandante da "polícia". Nada como nos velhos tempos, mas estamos tentando.

Sean falava rapidamente e Hanna se esforçava para lembrar tudo. Ele explicara sobre o racionamento de armas (o grupo foi forçado a dar suas armas à Casa Principal, ou prefeitura, gerando uma onda de raiva em Quinn e Santana). Demorou um pouco para convencer as garotas de que eles não estavam livres mais e teriam de obedecê-los.

Os dois estavam na Casa Principal, conversando sobre os termos que Hanna evitara na noite anterior. Não era muito: era praticamente a forma de como o grupo deveria se tratar, e tratar os outros, se quisesse continuar ali. Mesmo sendo grande amiga de Sean, Hanna entendia que isso era necessário. Nenhuma pessoa relativamente perigosa deveria ter a permissão para entrar ali.

— Os garotos se ajeitaram? — perguntou Sean curiosamente, as mãos se entrelaçando sobre a mesa de vidro. A sala de estar da casa do cientista era muito maior que a que eles tinham passado a noite.

— Duas casas são o suficiente para nós, obrigada — disse Hanna dando de ombros. — Éramos um grupo de doze, mas alguns morreram...

Ela engoliu em seco. Mesmo tanto tempo mais tarde, falar sobre a morte de Rory e Mercedes ainda era doloroso, ainda mais quando uma delas era parcialmente sua culpa. Ficou encarando a mesa por alguns segundos antes de levantar os olhos e dar um sorriso para o homem.

— Eles são mesmo de Ohio? — O interrogatório de Sean não era muito diferente de Joe e outros cientistas que Hanna encontrara por ali.

Hanna se perguntara a mesma coisa quando os viu pela primeira vez. Como alguns adolescentes que não tinham nem terminado a escola tinham conseguido sobreviver tanto tempo? Viajando por tanto tempo o país em busca de algum lugar seguro, inclusive?

— São. Jamais os vi na minha vizinhança durante os dias antigos — Hanna falou. Por alguma razão, falar de Sam e Quinn para qualquer pessoa dali lhe fazia sentir um orgulho imenso dos garotos. — É incrível, eu sei.

Sean soltou uma risada grave. Ele tomou um pouco de seu café, e depois disse:

— Eles realmente merecem sobreviver mais do que nós, que vivem aqui desde sempre.

Ah, Hanna não tinha dúvida nenhuma disso. O horror que eles já passaram valia muito mais do que qualquer vida dentro do condomínio. Ela acompanhara grande parte dele e ainda tentava entender porque só um deles havia cometido suicídio. A vontade de viver que cada um deles tinha era impressionante.

— Vamos às pesquisas, Hanna — Sean foi direto, tirando a xícara de café vazia do caminho e pigarreando. — Achou o caderno dele?

Se referir à Jackson apenas como um objeto era dolorido. A única coisa que sobrara dele fora seu diário, sim, mas o cientista ainda vivia na memória da garota — e ela tinha certeza que na memória de Sean também.

— Ele não foi muito longe — disse Hanna, observando uma garota, provavelmente filha de Sean, tirar suas xícaras da mesa. Hanna sorriu à ela, que assentiu envergonhadamente. — Faz quase dois meses que o laboratório foi para os ares. Quando cheguei lá, apenas segui o aviso do doutor para virmos para cá. Se não fosse por Joe, teríamos entrado em Germantown e estaríamos mortos.

Sean assentiu, a expressão pensativa. Ela aguardou em silêncio, observando o homem ter, aparentemente, uma discussão com si mesmo. Hanna tamborilou os dedos na mesa, deixando sua atenção vagar pelo cômodo distraidamente. Pensou em Sam. Será que ele e Puck já teriam arrumado uma casa?

— Bom, Hanna — Sean chamou minutos mais tarde, batendo as mãos e se levantando —, creio que é só isso por hoje. Mais tarde, talvez, mostrarei a você o nosso laboratório.

Os olhos de Hanna cintilaram enquanto acompanhava Sean para a saída. Eles tinham um laboratório. Os cientistas teriam continuado com as pesquisas de Jackson? Ou estaria abandonado, aguardando um elemento chave para o fim de toda aquela assombração? Hanna sorriu, animada, para Sean.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Ele abanou as mãos displicentemente. — Ah, Hanna, o que sabe sobre aquela garota de cabelos róseos?

— Quinn? — O laboratório foi varrido de sua mente. O que Sean poderia querer com Quinn? — O que tem ela?

— Ela parece durona. Poderia ser capitã-júnior da nossa "polícia". E em relação aos outros garotos... Arranjei algo para eles também.

O cientista deu tapinhas no ombro de Hanna, despedindo-se. Ele fechou a porta na cara da garota, que se virou para a rua, descendo as escadinhas em frente à porta com um humor bem diferente de minutos antes quando entrara.

**27 de Abril de 2012**

**Casa Principal, Town Creek, TN**

**02:13 PM**

Quinn seguia Hanna pelas ruas da comunidade se perguntando o que Sean queria com ela. Hanna aconselhara a não levar Rachel, por isso a namorada estava terminando de ajeitar as malas na casa número 29 — o seu novo endereço (Sam e os outros estavam na casa 28, que tinham divido na noite anterior) — com Santana e Brittany.

A caminhada era curta. Mesmo morando numa das últimas casas do condomínio, tudo era perto. Como uma cidade pequena nos tempos antigos, pensou. Ao chegar à varanda da Casa Principal, ela observou o Cadillac tristemente. O carro estava confiscado pelas mesmas razões de sua Hi-Power. Ela esperava que ficasse muito tempo na comunidade, e então concordaria com a regra imposta por Sean — também só esperava que a influência de Hanna pudesse lhe fornecer alguns últimos minutos de glória com o carro.

— Que bom que vocês vieram! — Sean exclamou ao abrir a porta da casa, dando um grande abraço em Hanna. Quinn permaneceu atrás da garota, parada desconfortavelmente.

— Trouxe Quinn comigo, assim como pediu — falou Hanna após o cientista cumprimentar Quinn com um aperto de mão mais contido.

— Ótimo, ótimo. O que estamos fazendo aqui perdendo tempo? — Ele deu uma risada escandalosa. Quinn e Hanna se entreolharam. — O laboratório não está aqui fora, então vamos entrando.

Quinn viu os olhos de Hanna brilharem de emoção. Era fato que a garota deveria estar ali mais do que qualquer um do grupo — mas o que ela, Quinn, estava fazendo ali os acompanhando? Não era cientista, não tinha noção nenhuma do que acontecia em um laboratório. O que Sean queria tanto com ela?

Ela e Hanna acompanharam Sean para dentro da Casa Principal. Quinn se deparou com um hall grande e, mais adiante, uma sala maior ainda. Lembrava a primeira mansão em Horn Springs, com uma TV de 42' e sofás arranjados de maneira desorganizada. Eles seguiram por um corredor largo — Quinn podia ouvir crianças brincando em algum lugar no primeiro andar.

— A enfermaria está organizada aqui. — Sean abriu uma porta à esquerda do corredor e as garotas se depararam com uma sala ampla, e muito limpa. No meio dela havia duas macas desconfortáveis; ao canto, estava um armário que Quinn supôs ser para guardar os medicamentos.

— Uau — sussurrou Hanna, impressionada.

Quinn também tinha que admitir que aquilo tudo era muito legal. Se tivessem aqueles equipamentos algumas semanas antes, talvez Puck e Santana tivessem melhorado em muito menos tempo.

— A mulher de Jackson cuida daqui — informou Sean. — Ela é a única que sabe fazer esse trabalho com graça. — Ele parou e as fitou. — Sinto muito por não ter mostrado durante a manhã. Aquela visita tinha sido experimental.

Quinn assentiu, embora não tivesse ido à Casa Principal durante a manhã. Sean precisava ter toda a confiança necessária no grupo. Ela se perguntou o que Hanna tinha discuto com ele, e o que a garota havia falado sobre o grupo.

Ao invés de subir as escadas à sua frente, Sean parou de repente, fazendo com que Quinn, a última da fila, trombasse com Hanna. Ela se xingou internamente e coçou o nariz, emburrada. O homem mudou sua atenção para o armário embaixo da escada; Quinn franziu a testa para Hanna, igualmente perplexa. Sean entrou no armário e, ao perceber que nenhuma das garotas o seguia, não tardou a puxá-las para dentro.

— O que estamos fazendo aqui? — Quinn indagou timidamente.

Sean não lhe deu atenção. Ele mexia numa prateleira à esquerda de Quinn decididamente. O armário era minúsculo, lotado de velharias e teias de aranha. Quinn se espremeu contra Hanna, pensando no que Rachel diria se soubesse daquilo. Se elas saíssem dali viva, não contaria aquela parte à namorada, pensou.

Hanna e Quinn arregalaram os olhos quando Sean tirou a mão da prateleira, ouvindo um clique metálico, e começou a digitar com a maior tranquilidade do mundo alguns números em um painel digital. Assim, o estalido foi ouvido novamente e a prateleira se abriu para um túnel mal feito.

— Isso foi construído pelo próprio Jackson, a mulher de me disse — Sean falou, entrando no túnel serenamente. Hanna se desgrudou de Quinn e o seguiu, assombrada. — Ela mora comigo e minha filha, mas apenas cientistas que trabalhavam no projeto antes têm permissão para entrar.

— Então o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? — Quinn perguntou sem rodeios, sentindo um arrepio ao começar a seguir Sean e Hanna no túnel. Ele descia rapidamente; Quinn supôs que chegariam mais fundo que o porão, se a casa tivesse um

— Por que você será a capitã-júnior da nossa dita "polícia" — ele respondeu displicente, continuando a andar pelo túnel, parando numa porta de vidro transparente. Atrás dele, Hanna dava pulinhos, tentando conter o nervosismo.

Quinn empacou no corredor, sem saber o que dizer. A julgar pelo fato de Hanna ignorar as últimas palavras de Sean, ela já sabia. Aquilo era uma ordem, esse negócio de ser capitã? Porque a última coisa que a garota queria era sair por aí comandando as pessoas e arranjar motivos para brigar com a namorada. Ficara lisonjeada, é claro, mas dar ordens não era algo para ela — Quinn preferia quebrar as regras.

— E-eu... Não... — Quinn começou a falar, mas naquele momento Hanna entrou no laboratório e soltou uma exclamação de felicidade. Ela revirou os olhos e pôs as pernas para se mexer, seguindo os outros dois.

Teve de conter o seu grito. Para um local subterrâneo construído às pressas, era bem avançado. Ela assoviou, impressionada, com a luz verde que o lugar possuía. Era enorme, com prateleiras e prateleiras de substâncias que jamais decoraria o nome; havia várias mesas dispostas verticalmente à porta de entrada, cheias de papéis e mais frascos com substâncias estranhas.

Uma televisão presa na parede mostrava um lugar que Quinn não conseguiu identificar à primeira vista, mas logo entendeu o que era: em algum lugar por aí, um walker estava preso e era vigiado dia e noite. Tal qual o errante que Hanna capturara e causara enormes consequências mais tarde.

— Que demais! — disse Hanna, correndo para espiar as mesas de trabalho dos cientistas. Ela parecia uma criança, Quinn observou.

— Abandonamos o trabalho há três semanas — disse o cientista a Quinn. — Tentamos, tentamos e tentamos, mas nada dava certo. Minha esperança é _ela_.

Quinn engoliu em seco. Ela estava reclamando de fazer metade do trabalho de um policial de antigamente enquanto Hanna tinha o mundo para salvar. Realmente as perspectivas mudavam um pouco as opiniões.

— O diário de Jackson contém algo que ela não pode entender — continuou o cientista, ainda falando em voz baixa; os dois observavam Hanna caminhar para lá e para cá no laboratório —, mas que eu possa. Nós dois podemos mudar esse mundo apocalíptico.

Quinn permaneceu em silêncio. O rosto de Sean transpirava, mas estava feliz. Ele realmente acreditava em Hanna e em sua capacidade de acabar com aquele vírus. Quinn também acreditava nela. Ela vira o que Hanna era capaz de fazer; a garota tinha o cérebro mais importante nos dias atuais.

— Posso ter um dia para pensar sobre essa coisa de capitã? — ela indagou quase silenciosamente, ainda observando Hanna.

— Me dê a resposta amanhã à noite — respondeu o cientista. — Darei uma festa em comemoração à sua chegada aqui em casa. Pense e então me diga o que fará.

Quinn já sabia o que ela faria antes mesmo de sair do laboratório.

**27 de Abril de 2012**

**Praça, Town Creek, TN**

**01:12 PM**

Puck empurrava Beth no balanço da pracinha, olhando para os lados nervosamente. Ele não estava acostumado com a normalidade do local. Vivera tempo demais do lado de fora, até começar a achar que walkers e o puro terror eram seu normal. O condomínio parecia uma lembrança dos dias antigos, capaz de ruir a qualquer momento.

Ele nunca vira Beth tão feliz. Puck a empurrava para lá e para cá, os cabelos loiros balançando ao vento quente da tarde. O almoço entre o grupo tinha sido animado, com Hanna contando as novidades sobre os avanços da pesquisa. Eles tinham almoçado fartamente — com direito a vários sanduíches congelados, o que Puck achou maravilhoso. Ninguém via sanduíche ou algo congelado há séculos.

Algumas crianças brincavam de pega-pega, correndo loucamente pela praça. Ele se sentia estranho naquele lugar, pois as pessoas eram sempre mais velhas. Naquele momento, sentados no banco de madeira, havia dois senhores, cuidando das crianças. E só. Puck se lembrou das grades de tarefas que Hanna e Quinn costumavam montar e perguntou-se se acontecia o mesmo com a comunidade. Aparentemente não.

— Quantos anos ela tem? — perguntou alguém se aproximando do garoto, fazendo-o sobressaltar.

Puck se virou para a voz e deparou com a menina mais linda que já vira na vida — ultrapassando Quinn e Shelby. A garota tinha cabelos ruivos e ondulados que iam até os ombros e olhos tão verdes quanto os de Beth. Os lábios finos se abriam num sorriso simpático. Puck tentou pensar na resposta para a pergunta fácil da garota, porém só conseguiu grunhir e abri a boca em espanto.

— Ela é linda — a garota disse, encurvando o corpo na direção de Beth. Puck instintivamente pegou a filha no colo. A garotinha ameaçou chorar.

— Dois — ele falou, soltando todo o ar que prendia. — Beth... Ela tem dois anos.

— Beth é um nome muito bonito... — ela comentou, fazendo uma nova tentativa de se aproximar da garota. Dessa vez, Puck não recuou.

Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Jamais fora alguém que se sentia tímido perto de mulheres. Costumavam chamá-lo de garanhão por alguma razão. Então, porque aquela garota ruiva lhe dava tanto frio na barriga?

Beth respondeu bem aos carinhos da menina. Sorriu para ela e a fez dar uma risada — a risada mais linda que Puck já escutara na vida. Suas mãos tremiam ao segurar Beth; Puck não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo com seu corpo. Por que a menina o fazia agir dessa forma?

— Você é do grupo novo, não é? — a garota indagou, desviando a atenção de Beth. Puck não notara, mas Beth estava no colo dela.

— S-sou — ele respondeu gaguejando. — Hanna, ela é nossa...

— Ah, eu não a conheço. Eu e meu irmão — ela apontou para um garoto, de uns cinco anos, brincando com outra menina mais velha —, a gente veio da Califórnia, fugindo dos walkers. Infelizmente, meus pais não sobreviveram. Temos vivido aqui desde então.

— Hm — ele fez, não achando nada mais interessante para dizer. _Qual é, você entrou numa casa em chamas para salvar a melhor amiga!_, uma voz disse em sua cabeça. _Diga algo!_

Mas ele não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas ficou encarando Beth. O que se deveria dizer para uma garota tão bonita? Para sua surpresa, ela não pareceu dar atenção à sua falta de palavras. Brincava e sacudia Beth como se a conhecesse há tempos.

— Sou o Noah — disse de repente, lembrando-se de que não tinha dito seu nome. Não sabia por que tinha dito seu primeiro nome ao invés do apelido; pensou que daria a um ar mais inteligente. Seu rosto corou furiosamente quando a menina voltou o olhar para ele.

— Dany — ela falou, abrindo outro sorriso enorme.

O coração de Puck pareceu derreter. Aquela garota tinha o rosto mais bonito que já vira, a risada mais linda que escutara, possuía uma química incrível com sua filha e também tinha o nome mais bonito que ele já ouvira. Não havia como aquela garota ser mais perfeita.

— Ela é sua irmã? — Dany continuou com o interrogatório, pondo Beth no balanço novamente e a movimentando. A garotinha ria e erguia os braços para o alto à medida que Dany a empurrava mais alto.

— Não... Ela é... — Puck pigarreou, desconfortável. — Ela é minha filha.

Dany ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Puck enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, balançando-se para frente e para trás. Nunca se sentira envergonhado por ter tido Beth, porém, o olhar de Dany o fazia sentir o mais inesperado dos sentimentos.

— É uma longa história — ele simplificou, dando de ombros.

— É claro... — a garota continuou balançando Beth, olhando de soslaio para Puck de vez em quando. Seu olhar também voava para seu irmão, ainda brincando com a menina mais velha mais à frente. — Olhe, Sean disse que nós teríamos uma festa na casa dele amanhã à noite...

Foi a vez de Dany corar. O garoto ficou tão surpreso que deixou escapar um sorriso tímido.

— Quer ir comigo?

Em outro mundo — mais especificamente dois anos antes —, ele acharia um insulto completo ter sido convidado por uma garota para ir à uma festa, e não o contrário. Mas ali, vendo a forma de como Dany os olhava, ele e Beth, Puck soube que era o certo. Na verdade, ele nunca se sentira tão bem em ter sua masculinidade posta à prova.

— C-claro — ele murmurou. — Será um prazer.

Dany sorriu novamente e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, voltando a segurar Beth nos braços. Puck sorriu também.

**27 de Abril de 2012**

**Casa Nº18, Town Creek, TN**

**03:30 PM**

— Eu não acredito que estamos jogando _Monopoly_ — Santana falou em tom debochado, movendo o carrinho prata com que jogava.

— Acho melhor jogar _Monopoly_ do que enfrentar walkers no meio da tarde — Quinn retrucou revirando os olhos.

Santana estreitou os olhos para a garota. Quinn sempre roubava quando jogavam esses tipos de jogos. Geralmente, ninguém tinha muita vontade de contradizê-la, porém, como ela namorava Rachel Berry, elas não tinham muito com o que se preocupar com trapaças. Rachel fitava a namorada com destreza, observando cada movimento dela em direção ao dinheiro do banco, comandado por Sugar.

Santana sentia-se praticamente nova. Nada como algumas horas de viagem dormindo no colo da mulher e outras horas de sono em uma das camas mais confortáveis que experimentara para acabar de vez com a dor e o sofrimento das queimaduras.

Ela suspirou, deixando Rachel pegar os dados de sua mão. Sobre o que ela reclamava não era o jogo nem as trapaças de Quinn, mas sim a normalidade com que jogavam. Os pertences das duas, ela e Brittany, já estavam no quarto no segundo andar. A casa delas também pertencia a Quinn e Rachel; Sugar e Harmony morariam com Hanna, Puck, Sam e Beth. Eles tinham _duas_ casas. Comida congelada até o fim do próximo verão. Parecia irreal, mas era um prêmio muito aguardado. Finalmente, eles poderiam ter um fantasma da vida normal que tinham antes.

— Ei, Puck! — exclamou Harmony ao ver o garoto entrar na casa carregando Beth, o sorriso enorme. — O que houve?

— Eu fui à Praça com Beth e... — Ele parou o relato para observar o tabuleiro jogado no chão. Santana viu pelo canto do olho Quinn pegar algumas notas de cem do banqueiro. — O que vocês estão fazendo?

— Relaxando numa tarde quente, jogando _Monopoly_ — respondeu Rachel, dando de ombros. Ela socou Quinn ao perceber o que ela fazia; Santana riu.

— Bem — Puck balançou a cabeça e deixou Beth no colo de Sugar —, eu conheci essa garota...

O rosto dele ficou vermelho instantaneamente. Santana ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa com a reação do garoto. Puck não era, de longe, um menino tímido e envergonhado. Aquela história seria engraçada. Ela ajudou Brittany a comprar um terreno perto de um dos seus, escutando Puck atentamente.

— O nome dela é Dany. Cara, ela é linda. — Puck sentou ao lado de Santana e tomou um gole da água dela. — Depois de Beth, a menina mais linda que já vi. Ficamos conversando e eu perdi a noção do tempo.

Quinn parecia um pouco ofendida pelo comentário de Puck sobre a beleza da menina, mas Santana não se importou. Quando as pessoas perdem a noção do tempo ao estar perto de alguém, é por que é amor — ou, pelo menos, foi assim que Santana descobriu estar apaixonada por Brittany.

— Onde está o Sam? — ele indagou, colocando uma peça no jogo. Rachel queria protestar, mas Quinn a impediu.

— Com Hanna, eu acho. — Harmony deu de ombros, recebendo o dinheiro do aluguel de uma emburrada Quinn.

Brittany e Sugar trocaram olhares marotos. Puck revirou os olhos. Mas Santana sequer teve tempo de soltar algum comentário sarcástico e zombar dos dois, porque naquele momento Sam e Hanna entraram pela porta da frente, as mãos dadas displicentemente, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Quinn cutucou Rachel e elas deram risadas, o que fez o casal corar fortemente.

— Sean disse que teremos uma _festa_ — Hanna enfatizou a última palavra, como se não acreditasse no que estava dizendo — na casa dele amanhã à noite. Algo para comemorar nossa vinda. Falei a ele que nós não tínhamos roupas para tal ocasião, mas ele não se preocupou. O que usarmos não fará diferença.

Ela sentou perto de Sam, que estava perto de Quinn. Santana os olhou, desconfiada, mas não achou nada importante. Durante o almoço, Hanna dissera que Sean queria falar com cada um separadamente para descobrir no que eles eram "bons". Quinn fora a primeira, demorou um tempo relativamente longo, e voltou no momento que Puck saíra com a filha para anunciar que era a capitã-júnior da dita "polícia". Santana se perguntou que tipo trabalho Sean lhe arranjaria.

— Oi, gente — cumprimentou Sam, próximo de Quinn, puxando a blusa da garota para cima sem escrúpulos e mostrando aonde escondia as notas de dinheiro do jogo.

Santana assustou-se com a gritaria que seguiu. Quinn exclamava que jamais tinha visto as notas antes; a namorada gritava com ela por roubar embaixo de seu nariz; Sugar tapava os ouvidos de Beth, porque os palavrões eram os mais baixos que Santana tinha escutado na vida. Puck observava tudo com um olhar sonhador (e Santana sabia que ele estava pensando na tal garota, Dany) enquanto Brittany e Harmony se acabavam de rir.

Hanna, por outro lado, observava Santana atentamente. O sorriso que havia em seu rosto era assombroso. Santana chegou a se encolher contra o corpo de Brittany, ainda rindo da confusão que Sam aprontara.

— Você está de alta — murmurou Hanna, porém Santana ainda a escutou sobre a gritaria do grupo.

Ela abriu a boca, em choque. Seu coração por um minuto, porque não ousava acreditar. Hanna não era o tipo de pessoa que brincava com coisas sérias — embora ela tivesse se tornado bem atrevida nas últimas semanas. Alta significava Brittany... significava lua de mel... significava que ela podia derrotar Quinn. Ela poderia transar com sua namorada, e dessa vez sem bebidas ou dores para lhe impedir.

— Vamos — Santana sussurrou no ouvido de Brittany quando as zombarias tinham terminado e Quinn devolvera o dinheiro que roubara para o banqueiro, chateada. Rachel observava a recontagem, lançando um olhar reprovador para a namorada sempre que podia.

— Para onde? — indagou Brittany inocentemente, esperando que Sugar lhe entregasse o dinheiro para começar uma nova rodada.

— Brittany. — Santana chamou a atenção da mulher e a fez olhá-la nos olhos, colocando a cabeça dela entre suas mãos. — Eu estou. De alta. Hanna me liberou.

A surpresa de Brittany foi tão grande quanto a dela. Ela soltou as notas de dinheiro imediatamente e agarrou a mão de Santana, puxando a garota para que se levantasse. O grupo, sentado em uma roda, olhou-as, surpreso. Santana sentiu o rosto corar, mas não deu explicação. Ela estava ocupada demais subindo as escadas, para poder fazer amor com a sua mulher pela primeira vez depois de casadas.


	25. Cure

**28 de Abril de 2012**

**Casa Nº18, Town Creek, TN**

**07:45 PM**

— Vamos, Santana! — Quinn exclamou com raiva no andar de baixo da casa que dividiam. — Temos de nos encontrar com os garotos em cinco minutos!

Ela revirou os olhos, se jogando no sofá onde Rachel estava vendo mais uma vez _Funny Girl_. Hanna nunca deveria ter dado alta a Santana, Quinn pensou irritada. A última vez em que ela vira Santana e Brittany juntas fora na tarde anterior quando jogavam _Monopoly_. Quinn de certa forma agradecia por elas não fazerem tanto barulho quanto imaginava, pois certamente não teria conseguido dormir à noite.

Agora, faltava pouco tempo para a festa de Sean e as únicas que não estavam prontas era Brittany e Santana.

— Elas estão fazendo de novo, não estão? — perguntou Rachel, se esquecendo de acompanhar alguns versos de _I'm The_ _Greatest Star_.

— Estão. — Quinn aninhou no colo de Rachel, tentando abaixar o vestido que usava. Antigamente os usava o tempo todo, mas isso era o passado. Seu guarda-roupa consistia principalmente de jeans e camisas flanelas. Desacostumara-se a ser "fofa e adorável". — Droga, eu deveria ter queimado esse vestido antes de vir pra cá.

— Você tá linda — elogiou Rachel, tirando a atenção do filme e a observando com um sorriso.

Rachel usava um vestido mais curto que o de Quinn, deixando à mostra suas pernas, para completo deleite — e ciúmes — da namorada. Hanna o emprestara depois de um discurso ditado por Sean sobre como a primeira impressão era importante.

Quinn não entendia porque eles tinham que se dar ao trabalho de ir a uma festa. O mundo estava acabando do lado de fora dos muros e a comunidade organizando uma comemoração pela chegada deles. Quinn tinha plena certeza de que muitos não tinham enfrentado nem sequer um terço do que eles tinham enfrentado.

Na sua mente, a comida e a energia usada na festa poderiam ser aproveitadas para pelo menos mais uma semana na comunidade. Tinha muitos planos para aquele local, mas infelizmente não poderia colocá-los em prática.

A não ser que aceitasse o cargo de capitã-júnior da brigada dali.

Ela pensara muito no assunto. Ser capitã a tornaria especial, não apenas mais uma entre a multidão. Ela poderia participar das reuniões, ficar ao lado de Sean e Hanna durante boa parte do dia, e ainda saber do que estava acontecendo nas pesquisas. Por outro lado, contudo, era muita responsabilidade. Quinn já lidara com tanto, que ultimamente só queria passar o resto dos dias roubando ao jogar _Monopoly_ e abraçar a namorada quando quisesse.

Na festa, Sean lhe perguntaria o que tinha decidido, mas ela não sabia o que fazer. Pedir conselho à Rachel estava fora de questão — ela brigaria com Quinn por querer fazer tal loucura, ou então assumiria ela própria a posição de capitã. Ela geralmente fugiria para Santana, mas a melhor amiga estava em uma maratona sexual. Quinn teria de fazer sua própria decisão, sem nenhuma ajuda.

— Você acha que teremos mais chances aqui? — Rachel indagou de supetão, acariciando os cabelos de Quinn, mas prestando atenção no filme.

— Acho — respondeu Quinn sem pestanejar. — Hanna já visitou o laboratório, Sean tem plena certeza de que ela poderá curar os...

— Não _isso_ — interrompeu a outra, franzindo a testa. — Nós. Eu e você. O grupo. Quanto tempo você acha que teremos até um incêndio acontecer ou alguém cometer suicídio ou...?

Uma lágrima desceu lentamente pela bochecha de Rachel. Quinn se levantou rapidamente e a limpou, abraçando a namorada de lado, se contendo para não chorar também. Havia tempo que não chorava. Nem ela ou Rachel derramavam uma lágrima fazia tempo. Quinn não sabia o que dizer para acalmar a garota.

Elas ficaram abraçadas por muito tempo. Fanny tinha conseguido um grande papel no filme quando Quinn finalmente soltou a namorada.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Rach — ela murmurou. — O grupo vai ficar bem. Essa vai ser nossa última parada, eu prometo. O mundo que vivia não vai voltar, mas vamos criar um mundo novo. Um melhor e a salvo.

Rachel sorriu timidamente, porém, tinha sido um dos mais lindos que Quinn já vira. Quinn pegou em seu queixo e lhe deu um selinho de leve nos lábios.

— Eu te amo — ela disse, com a maior certeza que tivera na vida. — E te amo pra sempre.

— Eu também te amo — Rachel respondeu, corando furiosamente por causa da declaração inesperada. Sua expressão se transformou ao tirar os olhos de Quinn e colocá-los acima de seu ombro, irritada.

Quinn se virou e observou Santana e Brittany, paradas tímidas à porta da frente, fingindo que nada tivesse acontecido. As duas tinham o rosto vermelho e ofegante que fez Rachel dar uma risada, sem se conter. Quinn a acompanhou, o que fez Santana ficar mais vermelha.

Quinn se levantou, ainda rindo, puxando Rachel com ela. Rachel desligou a televisão, forçando para manter a expressão séria, e seguiu a namorada. Elas pararam na frente de Santana e Brittany, observando-as pela primeira vez desde a tarde anterior. As duas usavam vestidos de verão curtos e sapatilhas da mesma cor.

— Quem é vivo sempre aparece, não é, Santana? — disse Quinn com um sorriso maroto.

— E quem é morto também — retrucou Santana, parecendo voltar a ter seu humor ácido. Seu rosto não corava mais. — Vamos encontrar os outros.

Quinn ainda ria ao trancar a porta da casa.

**28 de Abril de 2012**

**Casa Principal, Town Creek, TN**

**08:01 PM**

Era, de fato, uma festa. Com bebidas, petiscos e alguém os servindo. Claramente, todos haviam sido convidados, e a Casa Principal estava cheia. Isso, no entanto, não impediu Sean de gritá-los da varanda dos fundos assim que os viu atravessar o portal principal.

— Eu não acredito — Rachel ouviu Sam dizer em voz alta, o que traduziu bem o que ela estava pensando.

A única festa que Rachel se lembrava de ter ido era uma que dera quando seus pais tinham viajado, mais de um ano antes. Do verão, ela conseguia recordar apenas dos momentos que tivera com Quinn; daí pra frente, tudo era um borrão até o dia em que acordara no hospital.

A realidade que aquela comunidade vivia era completamente alternativa à que tanto sofrera nos últimos meses. Eles ainda pensavam no mundo como o de antigamente, que os walkers não eram nada além de humanos mortos (e eram, mas de um modo muito mais assustador). O passado de quem um dia estivera fora daqueles muros parecia estar esquecido.

— Hanna! — Sean abraçou a garota ao se aproximar. O grupo permaneceu parado timidamente atrás da garota, tal como na noite em que tinham chegado. — Agradeço muito que tenham vindo.

— Não é nada — respondeu Hanna sacudindo os ombros. — Nós tínhamos de honrá-lo de alguma forma.

Sean sorriu e balançou a cabeça veementemente, embora Rachel notasse que ele mal havia prestado atenção nas palavras dela. Olhava para os lados, obviamente procurando por alguém ou algo.

— O que vocês estão esperando?! — Sean perguntou de supetão, voltando a olhá-los. Santana pulou assustada com o grito do cientista. — Espalhem-se! Façam amizades, tratem de conhecer os outros, pois eles serão seus novos companheiros.

Rachel agarrou a mão de Quinn imediatamente. Ela era Rachel Berry, não havia razão para ter medo — ainda mais namorando Quinn Fabray —, mas tudo ali lhe assustava. A única pessoa que conhecera durante o inferno de Horn Springs fora Hanna, e conversar com ela tinha sido tão natural quanto falar com os antigos membros do Glee. Sua personalidade — a Rachel mandona e que todos achavam irritante — estava de volta e ela não queria assustar seus novos companheiros.

Mordeu o lábio, confusa, vendo que os olhos de Sean se moviam entre as expressões do grupo.

— Srta. Fabray, espero sua resposta — ele disse fitando Quinn profundamente.

Rachel lançou um olhar indagador à namorada, porém, a garota ficou com o rosto vermelho e não comentou nada. Hanna rapidamente os juntou com um aceno de mão de sussurrou:

— Vocês não precisam fazer isso... Vai ser difícil se adaptar, mas não precisam fazer isso agora...

Antes de Hanna terminar, contudo, Puck levantou a cabeça e riu a uma garota ruiva que acenava para ele animadamente.

— Com licença, meus amados amigos. — Ele fez Beth, no seu colo, acenar para a garota em resposta, se aproximando dela.

— Hanna, acho que podemos lidar com isso — comentou Sugar sorrindo. — Vá conversar com seu grupo de velhos nerds.

— Sugar! — ralhou Harmony, corando pela menina. — Eles são cientistas e podem nos ajudar a...

Sugar revirou os olhos e se afastou para pegar um copo de suco na mesa onde estavam os comes e bebes, com Harmony, ainda gritando com ela, em seu encalço.

Hanna olhou para os restantes, desconcertada. Sam lhe ofereceu um sorriso simpático.

— Bem... — ela disse, dando de ombros — façam o que quiserem.

Rachel largou a mão de Quinn e correu para fora da casa.

Ela não sabia o que era, mas não se sentia confortável com aquilo tudo. Naquele momento, walkers estavam rondando os muros do local e eles estavam ali, numa _festa_. Era inacreditável. Sim, ela fora a principal organizadora do casamento de Santana e Brittany, mas ela sabia dos perigos que cercavam a casa onde viviam. Ali era o contrário.

Rachel sentou na escadinha da porta da frente e enfiou a cabeça entre os joelhos. Ela sentiu vontade de chorar, mesmo tendo derramado algumas lágrimas momentos antes no colo de Quinn. Ali, ela tinha toda a liberdade do mundo para chorar, para não ser um dos elos mais forte entre eles. Mas ela não queria isso.

Em todos os lugares daquela casa, havia gente comentando sobre o tempo, sobre um cano estourado, sobre querer arranjar um namorado. Rachel não conseguia compreender porque ignorar o mundo lá fora, por que pensar que tudo continuava a mesma coisa e...

— Ei. — A voz de Quinn acabou com seus devaneios. Ela ergueu a cabeça em tempo de ver a namorada sentar ao seu lado na escada. — O que foi com você?

— Eles não sabem de nada — disse soturnamente, voltando a enfiar a cabeça entre as pernas. Rachel sentiu a mão de Quinn em suas costas, mas não se moveu. — O povo daqui mal viu um errante, sequer sabem o que os cientistas pesquisam.

— Também não sabíamos, até conhecermos Hanna — disse Quinn gentilmente. — O que houve, Rach? — ela indagou outra vez.

— Eles são eu de dois meses atrás — disse, erguendo a cabeça novamente. A verdade a assustava. — Quero dizer, a Rachel que pouco sabia e que não fazia nada para ajudar.

— Você fazia muito por nós... — tentou dizer Quinn, mas Rachel a interrompeu, irritada:

— Nós duas sabemos que eu era um lixo com uma arma; com um facão então, nem se fala. O incêndio foi o que me fez acordar, me fez ver o perigo que estávamos enfrentando.

_E perder Quinn_, uma voz disse dentro de sua cabeça. O simples pensamento de perder sua namorada era o suficiente para deixá-la sem dormir por dias. Durante o incêndio na mansão de Sam, tudo o que ela queria era salvar seus amigos e ir correndo a Nashville e conferir se sua namorada estava bem. Era o que a tinha feito tornar tão determinada e violenta. Rachel não podia ficar sem Quinn novamente, não podia.

— Você melhorou — falou Quinn. — Por que eles não haverão de melhorar?

— Quinn, eles não sabem de _nada_! — Rachel repetiu, agarrando a gola do vestido da namorada e a fazendo olhá-la. — Nem um décimo do que sabemos, e você sabe que cientistas escondem muito mais de nós.

— Rachel, acalme-se — Quinn falou em um tom tranquilizador, se soltando delicadamente da namorada. Ela respirou fundo e disse: — Há uma razão pra isso. Nos tempos antigos, o governo escondia sempre dos ditos "humanos normais". Agora não é diferente.

Rachel caiu de braços cruzados na escada e bufou, irritada. Pelo canto do olhou, observou Quinn franzir os lábios para conter a risada. Ela não estava sendo nem um pouco hilária naquele surto, pensou. Por que Quinn tinha que ver graça em tudo?

— Meu amor, lembra-se do dia em que eu te tirei do hospital? — ela indagou mansamente, fazendo desenhos nas costas de Rachel com os dedos.

Rachel murmurou um sim contido, puxando a outra mão dela e a colocou entre as suas. De alguma forma, estavam abraçadas em frente à porta da casa de Sean. O calor de Quinn impedia Rachel de pensar nas pessoas leigas que haviam lá dentro.

— No dia seguinte, eu disse que faria de tudo para lhe proteger — continuou ela, afagando as costas de Rachel. — Desde aquele dia, tentei o máximo que pude e consegui.

— Aonde quer chegar com isso? — Rachel perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Quinn adorava contar aquela estória, de novo e de novo.

— Talvez, hoje, seja o dia que nós poderemos finalmente parar de se preocupar com isso.

Rachel ergueu os olhos para Quinn, confusa.

— Esqueça o povo da Comunidade, esqueça Hanna e os cientistas e os avanços nas pesquisas. Se nós mantivermos esse lugar seguro, vou ter finalmente cumprido minha promessa. Terei cuidado de você...

Quinn acariciou o rosto da namorada delicadamente, esperando ela completar a frase.

—... o caminho todo até a felicidade — concluiu, sentindo os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Não eram as palavras corretas que a namorada dissera um dia, porém eram parecidas — ou pelo menos um tanto mais poéticas.

Rachel beijou Quinn ternamente, se deixando englobar num abraço apertado.

— Eu te amo — disse, pela segunda vez naquela noite; sua cabeça recostava no ombro dela, os braços enrolados em sua cintura.

— Eu também te amo, meu amor. — Rachel achava completamente injusto Quinn chamando-a de "meu amor" o tempo inteiro; fazia seu coração derreter completamente. — Mas levante-se. Vamos entrar e nos socializar.

Quinn deu um sorriso tão bonito que foi impossível dizer não.

**28 de Abril de 2012**

**Casa Principal, Town Creek, TN**

**11:16 PM**

Sugar observava de longe Harmony conversar com alguns garotos mais velhos com os olhos fixados na garota. Ela queria ir lá, impedi-los de se aproximar mais um passo da sua namorada, mas parecia-lhe bem mais sensato apenas fitá-los de longe. Além disso, não tinha sua arma.

A festa de Sean estava indo alegremente. Ela vira Rachel e Quinn a um canto, parecendo discutir aos sussurros. Sequer faziam tentativas de se comunicar com as outras pessoas do condomínio. Puck e a garota ruiva que conhecera, Dany, estavam no segundo andar em uma sala só para a garotada da comunidade. Aparentemente, Puck e ela estavam se divertindo mais que Beth e as outras crianças.

Brittany e Santana tinham sumido novamente, provavelmente de volta à casa de número 18 para mais uma sessão de sexo. Sam e Hanna também não estavam à vista. Sobrava a ela observar Harmony e os seus pretendentes. Sugar não queria se socializar com ninguém. Ela queria a sua namorada em seus braços, e não conversando com um bando de estranhos.

Ela não fazia o tipo ciumento; na verdade, jamais tivera algo para sentir ciúmes. Não encarava Harmony como uma propriedade, contudo. Ela apenas pensava que teria uma companhia naquela experiência nova e estranha que era se enturmar com duzentas pessoas ao mesmo tempo.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Harmony por um instante. Sugar a olhou de forma apaixonada, abrindo um sorriso e acenando estupidamente. Harmony retribuiu com uma risada. Um dos garotos — um forte, alto e com olhos verdes — franziu a testa para Harmony e perguntou a quem acenara. A garota apontou orgulhosamente para Sugar.

Sugar sequer sabia como as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto. Em um minuto, estava conversando com Hanna e Sam; no outro, Sugar já se encontrava sozinha e Harmony rodeada de garotos.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Harmony, ao despedir dos garotos e se aproximar de Sugar. Ela pegou sua mão e deu-lhe à garota um sorriso. — Hanna disse para nos enturmar.

— Eu sei... — Sugar puxou Harmony para mais perto de si. Ainda podia ver os garotos as observando de longe. — Mas eu não sou boa em me socializar.

Harmony, que tomava um gole de suco, começou a rir e espirrou o líquido todo em Sugar. A garota lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, pedindo a uma mulher, que vira toda a cena, um pano.

— Você não sabe se socializar? — Harmony indagou ironicamente enquanto Sugar se limpava. O vestido que usava era "novo", e agora por culpa de Harmony, teria de passar um bom tempo na lavanderia. — Por favor Sugar, pare de mentir.

— Não estou mentindo! — retrucou a outra, pisando forte. Odiava quando as pessoas lhe contradiziam quando não sabiam da verdade. — Eu nem sei se deveria ter vivido esse tempo todo. Eu deveria ter morrido em Lima como os outros.

Nunca dissera aquilo para ninguém antes. Até ali, ninguém se dizia merecedor de seu segredo. Mas ela e Harmony tinham passado por muito juntas. Perderam os pais, o melhor amigo irlandês, e mais todo o resto que todo mundo costumava reclamar. Sugar fitou profundamente os olhos azuis e confusos de Harmony por longos minutos até dizer:

— É uma grande história. — Sugar puxou Harmony para fora da sala de estar lotada de pessoas e a fez sentar em um dos banquinhos do lado de fora da casa. As ruas estavam silenciosas. — Você não conhecia o grupo que a gente estava. Só de nome.

— Competi com vocês no ano passado, antes disso tudo acontecer, não lembra? — Harmony comentou. Sugar tentou se recordar, mas a lembrança não lhe veio à mente. Qualquer coisa antes do apocalipse lhe era estranha, como um sonho antigo. — Depois que meus pais se, hum, se mataram, eu corri para o único lugar onde eu sabia que teria abrigo. McKinley High.

— Mas a escola estava sitiada. — Sugar se lembrava disso. Schue e Sue tinham trancando os garotos e trabalhadores, incluindo o diretor Figgins, zumbis ali. O Glee, e mais algumas Cheerios, permaneceram na casa dos Fabray. — Sam a encontrou, não foi?

— Foi. Quando estavam prestes a vir para cá. — Harmony sorriu, apertando a mão de Sugar contra as suas. — Eu tinha perdido a esperança de viver. Ele foi gentil e não tentou me matar ou me estuprar. Vocês todos foram gentis, mesmo com o mundo e a comida acabando.

— Você retribuiu a gentileza — retrucou Sugar, tocando de leve o ombro da garota, recordando-se das vezes em que baratas se atreviam a entrar em seu banheiro ou no seu quarto em Horn Springs. Harmony se prontificara a matá-las todas.

Sugar mordeu o lábio e olhou para Harmony, dando-lhe um beijo demorado. As mãos de Sugar passaram pelas costas da outra garota e o beijo se tornou mais violento. Nenhum barulho havia do lado de fora, a exceção dos gemidos desesperados das duas. Harmony mordiscou-lhe o lábio com um sorrisinho maroto, puxando-lhe os cabelos, pressionando sua boca contra a da garota loucamente.

— Oh — alguém disse audivelmente, fazendo Sugar empurrar sua namorada para longe. Ela sentou-se no banquinho ereta e viu quem era à porta da casa de Sean: um dos admiradores de Harmony. Sua cara se fechou na hora.

— Jack. — Harmony abriu um sorriso tímido. Sugar abraçou a namorada pela cintura firmemente. — E-eu...

— Não diga nada — Jack disse abanando a mão displicentemente. — Dava para ver no modo como ela te olhava que vocês não eram, tipo, _só_ amigas. Tentei falar para Trent isso, mas ele não acreditou. Vim para tirar a prova.

O rosto de Harmony atingiu um tom de rosa que quase não se viu à luz da lua. Sugar apertou mais a cintura da garota ao ver que o garoto não saíra do lugar onde estava. Parecia encará-las com certo respeito e uma sombra de sorriso no rosto.

— O que foi? — indagou Sugar, achando que dois minutos fitando Harmony sem desviar o olhar, para uma pessoa qualquer que não fosse ela própria, estranho demais.

— É o m-meu pai. — Jack abaixou os olhos e encarou seus tênis. — Ele é gay, sabia? Mas o companheiro dele morreu na confusão que o mundo se tornou. Os dois jamais se casaram, pelo menos não perante a Deus. O governo nunca liberou os dois para poderem casar numa igreja. Vendo vocês me faz lembrar os dois. — Ele ergueu a cabeça e sorriu. — Boa sorte com tudo.

Jack entrou na Casa Principal novamente. Harmony olhou para a namorada, a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso plantado no rosto. Beijou-lhe os lábios novamente. Sugar estava muito impressionada com a história de Jack para poder falar algo ou negar o beijo de Harmony.

— Te amo — disse Harmony em um sussurro fraco, deitando a cabeça no ombro de Sugar.

— Eu também te amo — Sugar respondeu.

Era a primeira vez que as duas não se insultavam depois de uma demonstração de amor.

**28 de Abril de 2012**

**Casa Principal, Town Creek, TN**

**11:30 PM**

— Ei — chamou Sam mansamente. Hanna se virou e o encontrou com dois copos de suco na mão. — Tudo bem?

Hanna acenou com a cabeça que sim e aceitou o copo do garoto, o olhando desconcertada. Fazia meses que ela só tomava água e bebidas, de vez em quando. O gosto do suco de laranja era completamente novo a ela.

A Casa Principal tinha uma sacada no segundo andar, reservada a Sean e seus projetos do laboratório. Ela ficava logo à frente da sala de estar do andar, e dali dava para ver todo o condomínio. Não era tão alto, mas Hanna não precisava de muito para observar as luzes piscando na rua principal.

Ela _adorava_ aquela atmosfera. O verão estava chegando, e Hanna sentia o ar do local se transformar lentamente. A brisa leve balançava seus cabelos loiros tranquilamente, e lhe dava uma estranha calma. Ela olhou para Sam, ao seu lado, tomando seu suco calmamente, e sorriu. O garoto sabia, mas ele nunca entenderia de verdade o quanto ela devia sua vida a ele.

— O laboratório é legal? — perguntou Sam, sem saber o que dizer.

Hanna abaixou os olhos, escondendo outro sorriso, e respondeu:

— É a coisa mais legal do mundo. Acho que posso arranjar a cura, se ainda não for tarde demais.

— Nunca é tarde demais — disse Sam rapidamente. Ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou o garoto a fitando com o melhor de seus sorrisos. — Quero dizer... Nossas oportunidades são poucas e...

Hanna deixou o copo de suco que mal tocara nas ameias e pulou nos braços de Sam, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. No começo, Hanna pensara que ficar com Sam era apenas conveniência. Ele não sabia sua estória, mas sabia que tinha perdido alguém importante, tal como ele. O medo a impediu de continuar, contudo; ela não queria vê-lo morrer em seus braços.

Mas aqueles garotos, e Sam, se provaram dignos. Do quê, Hanna não sabia, mas eles eram dignos. Fortes. Sem Sam, ela estaria morta há muito tempo, e sabe se lá o que teria acontecido com o grupo. Talvez os que haviam morrido ainda estariam vivos. Talvez Sam continuasse com Mercedes e Rory ainda estaria tendo ciúmes de Quinn com Rachel. Ela sinceramente não sabia.

Ela estava agradecida por não saber, de certa forma. Germantown se provou confiável (depois do desastre com Joe e Rachel) e eles, agora, caminhavam juntos para um final feliz — pelo menos era o que Hanna esperava.

Ao se soltarem, ela estava ofegante. Os olhos verdes de Sam eram ainda mais lindos à luz da lua. As mãos de Sam entrelaçaram em sua cintura e ela descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, observando Harmony e Sugar (mesmo de longe sabia que eram elas) sentadas num banquinho próximo à Casa Principal.

— Sean me disse que posso servir de ajuda — disse Sam, quando o silêncio se tornou uma constante. Mesmo muitos minutos mais tarde, com Harmony e Sugar já de volta a Casa, Sam e Hanna continuavam na sua própria bolha, abraçados um contra o outro. — Cada um de nós há de ter um papel importante na comunidade, ele disse.

Hanna sabia disso. Sam poderia ajudar Quinn na patrulha, se ela já tivesse aceitado o cargo, ou cuidar das crianças como Puck — Hanna conhecia a facilidade com o garoto com os menores. Sam poderia fazer o que quisesse; se pelo menos estivesse na grade de Sean.

— Nós vamos ser felizes aqui — ele disse, mas não passou de um murmúrio, como se estivesse tentando convencer mais a si do que ela.

— Vamos — Hanna concordou, aninhando-se mais no peito dele. — Nós vamos, sim.

**28 de Abril de 2012**

**Casa Principal, Town Creek, TN**

**11:43 PM**

O irmão de Dany era louco.

Não louco no pior sentido da palavra, mas louco no sentido de um garoto extremamente bagunceiro. Aquela era a quarta vez que Puck saía da sala onde as crianças estavam na Casa Principal para buscá-lo entre os adultos. O garoto tinha dez anos, mas se comportava pior que Beth.

Ele sequer tinha certeza por que estava passando a noite da festa com um bando de crianças bagunceiras, iradas e loucas. Dany somente o perguntara se queria e ele aceitara. Sem piscar e sem perceber o quão burro fora ao não recusar a proposta. Alguma coisa na voz da menina o fazia perder a razão.

Encontrou Brittany e Santana conversando pacificamente com os cientistas do antigo CDC. Pensou em parar e perguntar onde o irmão de Dany estava, mas as garotas não o conheciam, então seria inútil. Puck também olhou de relance Sam e Hanna na varanda do segundo andar, mas sabia também que seria inútil perguntá-los, além de interromper o momento do casal.

— Quinn! — ele exclamou ao ver a garota e Rachel batendo papo com dois homens mais velhos. Quinn o vira levando irmão de Dany pelo braço alguns minutos antes. A garota o conheceria. Os quatro pareciam animados e um dos homens limpava as lágrimas de riso das bochechas.

— Puckerman! — cumprimentou Quinn de volta, acenando para ele. — Venha aqui! Estamos conversando com os doutores...

— Jett e Louis — disse o mais velho, apontando para si ao dizer o primeiro nome. Era alto e de cabelos brancos.

Puck chegou até o grupo, mas não se apresentou formalmente. Quinn o olhava, preocupada. Ela sabia que algo o afligia. Rachel bebeu mais um gole de seu suco, trocando olhares divertidos com Louis, de olhos muito azuis. Puck se perguntou como Quinn ainda não o tinha esmurrado.

— Estou procurando Kurt — disse Puck sem fôlego.

Quinn franziu a testa para ele. Rachel parou com os flertes com o rapaz mais novo e o olhou, aterrorizada. Pensava que estava falando do amigo do Glee, ele concluiu. Mas aquele Kurt, assim como a metade do Glee Club, estava morto. Ele ouvira a estória que Santana contara um dia, que parecia estar em outro passado, assim que chegaram à fazenda de Sam em Horn Springs.

— Irmão de Dany? — perguntou Jett. Aparentemente, o silêncio constrangedor e a troca de olhares entre Puck, Quinn e Rachel não foi notada por eles. Puck assentiu com a cabeça. — Aquele menino é uma peste. Sempre se perde por aí. O garoto deve estar planejando pregar uma peça em você. Tome cuidado.

Puck assentiu novamente, se afastando dos quatro. Olhou ao redor, procurando alguém pelo menos uma cabeça abaixo dos demais, e não encontrou nada. Suspirou, cansado. Dany cuidava de Beth na sala das crianças, mas ele queria voltar logo para lá. Kurt sabia o caminho de volta, sabia o caminho para sua casa, em algum lugar conhecido ele estaria.

Ele subiu as escadas, virando à esquerda no corredor comprido e entrando na segunda porta à direita. Ali, encontrou Dany com Beth no colo e a maioria das crianças dormindo. Não havia muitas — Sean lhe dissera que os adultos preferiam _se_ manter vivos a manter as crianças vivas. Puck achara aquilo um insulto. Tudo o que fizera até aquele dia fora cuidar e proteger Beth mais do que a si. Se Beth morresse ao longo do caminho, ele não teria muitas razões para continuar a viver.

— Hey. — Dany sorriu a ele. — Ela não dorme, não sei o que é.

— Beth não dorme tão cedo assim — ele respondeu, sentando-se ao lado de Dany.

— Mas é quase meia-noite.

— Ah, essa era a hora em que os walkers costumavam vir — Puck disse sombriamente. Ele acariciou os cabelos loiros da garotinha. — Em Lima, pelo menos. Em Horn Springs, os ruídos eram mais baixos, mas o grupo já estava acostumado com os gritos de Lima. Nós não dormimos o necessário desde, bem, desde que esse inferno começou.

Mesmo na noite anterior, dormira mal. Toda hora acordava com a impressão de que o fogo estava em seu braço novamente. Puck ouvia-as gritando, Rachel e Santana, tão vividamente quando ouvira no dia do incêndio. Ele demoraria um pouco até se acostumar com a paz do local. Os pesadelos ainda apareceriam, ele sabia, mas não tinha ideia de quanto tempo eles durariam.

Dany parecia aterrorizada. Foi num sussurro que disse:

— Sinto pena dela.

— Não sinta — Puck respondeu quase imediatamente. — Sentiria se ela tivesse morrido. Mas, não. Beth está viva. Também estou. É isso que importa.

— Vocês passaram por _tanto_ — murmurou, os olhos fixos em Beth. A garotinha tinha as pálpebras pesadas e estava quase dormindo em seu colo. — Eu e meu irmão, nós viemos para cá assim que ficamos sabendo daqui. Vocês, não. Vocês _moraram_ em vários lugares, mesmo com os perigos. Lutaram com tanta_ coragem_.

— Depois de um tempo, o terror se torna melhor que a paz — ele comentou, erguendo os olhos para Dany. Estavam marejados. — Sinto muito. Não deveria ter comentado algo assim.

Dany segurou o queixo de Puck quando ele fez menção de abaixar os olhos novamente. Eles se olharam por incontáveis minutos, suas respirações lentas, misturando-se de uma forma que ele jamais pensara. Era muito cedo para beijá-la? Puck nunca pensara nisso. Ele sempre as beijara e pronto. Nunca significou muita coisa. Deveria ele pensar nisso, justo agora...?

Dany foi se aproximando mais dele. À luz vinda do corredor, tudo parecia muito mais romântico do que jamais sonhara. Puck nunca fora assim. Ele nunca quis ser romântico com ninguém — a exceção, talvez, de Shelby.

Mas Dany o fazia sentir melhor que Shelby fazia sentir. A chama que nascia em seu peito toda vez que a garota sorria para ele não tinha descrição. Puck não a conhecia havia sequer dois dias, mas o rosto, sua voz, a sua risada, praticamente tudo naquela garota, estava lhe dando borboletas no estômago. Ele gostava muito da sensação que a garota lhe transmitia.

— Seria errado... — Dany começou a falar em um sussurro calmo, a boca próxima de Puck; ele mal se atreveu a respirar — seria errado se eu o beijasse? Aqui, agora?

— Não... — ele respondeu, lembrando-se de repente de que Beth estava no colo de Dany, provavelmente olhando-os e julgando-os com os olhos idênticos aos de Quinn. O quão péssimo pai ele seria se beijasse a babá de sua filha na frente dela?

Puck olhou de relance para Beth e a viu, felizmente, dormindo. A garota seguiu seu olhar e deu uma risadinha. Ele corou; mas ao voltar a olhar para Dany, sua vergonha deu lugar ao desespero e a dúvida. Eles deveriam se beijar ou não?

Para responder sua pergunta, a porta abriu-se e o irmão de Dany, Kurt, entrou, sorrindo alegremente — até reparar nas posições de Puck e Dany.

— Mas que porra é essa? — ele disse, iluminando-os ao ligar a luz da sala. Imediatamente, duas crianças começaram a chorar.

— Kurt, já falei pra você, sem palavrões — Dany falou depois de pigarrear, envergonhada. Entregou Beth a Puck, tão vermelha quanto à tintura do Cadillac de Quinn. Levantou, alisando o vestido que usava. — Ajude-me com eles — ela ordenou ao irmão.

Kurt revirou os olhos e pegou no colo uma menina com a idade de Beth e a acudiu até a garotinha voltar a dormir. O garoto parecia ter o mesmo talento de Dany, Puck pensou, abraçando a filha com mais força. Beth ronronou em seu peito. Quando as duas crianças se aquietaram, Dany se virou para Puck, embaraçada.

— Os pais delas devem buscá-las logo — disse, encarando os pés vivamente. — Pode ir se quiser.

Kurt o olhava fixamente. Puck sempre era o valentão no colégio, mas, da mesma forma que os olhos de Dany eram belos e hipnotizantes, os do irmão eram bonitos e aterrorizantes. Kurt também tinha o cabelo cor de fogo, mas seus olhos eram de um negro profundo. A pele, branca feito leite, era coberta de sardas. Puck entendeu o que Jett quis dizer: o garoto sempre estava atrás de alguém para pregar uma peça.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, um garoto de dez anos deixou Noah Puckerman com medo.

— Eu já vou. — Puck levantou-se, sorrindo para Dany, mas seus estavam fixos em Kurt. — Vejo você amanhã.

Dany se aproximou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, e outro na testa de Beth, acariciando seus cabelos dourados, ignorando o irmão. Kurt, por outro lado, continuava olhando Puck malignamente enquanto ele saía da sala.

Depois de todo o perigo que passara, ele agora teria de enfrentar o pior de todos: a ira de um irmão mais novo.

**29 de Abril de 2012**

**Casa Principal, Town Creek, TN**

**08:13 AM**

— Eu sinto muito _mesmo_ não ter dado minha resposta ontem, Sean — Quinn disse quando o cientista abriu a porta da Casa Principal, ainda usando um roupão de seda. — Eu não tinha contado a Rachel e ela deu um _ataque_ quando descobriu, dizendo que era uma bobagem e muito perigoso e essas coisas. Isso foi após a festa ontem; só tive coragem de comentar depois de tomar algumas doses de Martini. — Ela riu, mas o cientista a fitou de cara amarrada. — Mas enfim, ela não quis me deixar sair e nós acabamos resolvendo a briga com, hm... — o rosto da garota ficou mais vermelho — bem, o senhor não precisa ficar sabendo dessas coisas. O que importa é que eu estou aqui e que aceito o cargo.

Aquilo era informação demais para o cientista, ainda mais às oito da manhã, Quinn sabia, mas não podia esperar. Tinha tomado conta do grupo por quase três meses agora. Sua vida, mesmo antes dos errantes, fora dedicada ao comando. Seu pai a criara daquela forma. Uma Fabray não deveria negar ser líder quando tal posição lhe era oferecida. Ela iria cumprir ordens de um superior, mas ainda estava numa alta posição de comando. Quinn nascera praquilo.

— Eu fico grato, Srta. Fabray — Sean disse por fim, se afastando e deixando Quinn entrar na casa. Ainda estava suja por causa da festa da noite anterior, mas não perdera a elegância, tal como seu dono. — E, por favor, vamos conversar sobre isso, se for possível.

Quinn assentiu positivamente. Qualquer coisa para ficar distante da máquina de sexo que era sua namorada quando ficava irritada. Ela seguiu diretamente para a sala de jantar, e ali ela esperou até que Sean descesse as escadas, vestido com uma camisa branca e jeans surrados. Quinn respirou fundo enquanto o cientista se acomodava, esperando o assunto que surgiria primeiro.

— Srta. Fabray... — Sean começou, mas Quinn o interrompeu:

— Pode me chamar de Quinn. — Corou logo após falar. Não devia intrometer-se nas frases dos outros, Russell sempre lhe dizia. — Sinto muito.

— Sem problemas. — Sean abanou a mão, displicente. — Quinn... Hanna me contou o que fez para o grupo. Acho impressionante. Sei que nenhum dos adolescentes, ou até mesmo os adultos, fariam algo de tais proporções para defender seus amigos.

Quinn deu um meio sorriso, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

— Meus amigos são a coisa mais importante que tenho — Quinn respondeu, pensando em Santana, Sam, Brittany e em todos os outros, os que ela salvara e os que tentara salvar. Até Finn veio à mente. Ela os amava, e pra sempre amaria. — Eles e, bem, minha namorada.

Sean não ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa ou exprimiu uma careta ao ouvir Quinn, como alguns adultos na festa da noite anterior. Abriu um sorriso enorme e acenou a cabeça em concordância.

— Minha mulher era importante para mim também. Infelizmente, Judy morreu e só me sobrou minha filha. Tento cuidar dela da mesma forma que minha mulher cuidava. Entretanto, é difícil, com mais outros duzentos filhos.

Quinn assentiu acaloradamente. A responsabilidade que caía nos ombros de Sean era algo que ela não queria, mesmo sendo uma Fabray e tendo nascido para liderar.

— Mas, vamos aos negócios. — Sean abriu um sorriso. — Aceita o cargo, mesmo com Rachel...? — ele franziu a testa; Quinn afirmou que o nome da namorada estava correto com a cabeça — Sim, mesmo com a sua namorada sendo contrária a isso?

Lembrou-se do início da noite anterior, abraçada a Rachel no sofá, assistindo _Funny Girl_. Ali, Quinn decidira que a palavra final seria dela. Sem Rachel ou Santana para ajudar-lhe, aquela escolha seria somente dela. Infelizmente, até a madrugada, estava indecisa demais para fazer tal escolha sozinha e, após algumas doses do Martini que encontrara no bar da casa, decidiu que contaria a Rachel sobre a proposta. As coisas não saíram da forma como ela esperava, mas tinham-na ajudado a ver o que queria.

Por isso, olhou firmemente Sean e disse:

— Sim. Rachel vai superar. — Ela franziu o cenho, lembrando-se de perguntar algo. — Irá devolver minha arma se eu disser sim?

Sean riu sonoramente. Quinn olhou para os lados, tentando ver o que o cientista achara graça. Sua pergunta tinha sido séria. Se ela devia ser a capitã-júnior da polícia, não deveria ter sua Hi-Power de volta? Por que era, em sua opinião, o mais sensato a se fazer.

— Pedirei ao Harry se ele poderá fazer essa concessão a você — o cientista falou, ainda rindo. — De fato, eu deveria chamá-lo aqui, agora — e virando-se para a porta, gritou: — Cat! Desça aqui!

Cinco minutos completos se passaram até Cat, a filha do cientista, aparecer, sonolenta. Quinn conversara com ela animadamente até ser interrompida por um ataque de ciúmes de Rachel, na noite anterior. Ela bocejou ao avançar para perto deles, e sorriu à Quinn.

— O que foi? — indagou, os olhos cansados.

— Vá à casa de Harry e traga-o aqui — ordenou ele, revirando os olhos ao ver a filha bocejar outra vez. Quinn não podia culpá-la: estava ela própria cansada, e não eram sequer nove e meia da manhã. — Cat, e é rápido — Sean acrescentou quando Cat tropeçou em seus pés e saiu da sala lentamente.

— Ela é legal — comentou Quinn ao ver a garota correndo do lado de fora da casa em direção ao outro lado da rua.

Cat não parecia ter sido influenciada pelo apocalipse, ela refletiu. A conversa com a garota não durara muito, mas Quinn a via como uma pequena garota fútil protegida pelo pai. Cat nunca lutara, jamais havia sequer tocado em uma arma e um dos poucos walkers que vira fora sua mãe. Ela ficara encantada com Quinn e seus modos de sobrevivência. A garota nunca tinha visto ninguém lutar tanto por sua vida quanto ela.

Sean agradeceu o elogio com a cabeça e ficou em silêncio, virando a cabeça para observar a janela. De longe, podia ver Cat trazendo Harry, o líder da polícia da Comunidade, puxando-o pela mão apressadamente. Quinn riu do gesto. Dois minutos mais tarde, Cat estava de volta com o homem. Era um careca de barba rala e transparente, de calorosos olhos castanhos que se fixaram em Quinn assim que a viu à mesa de jantar.

— Ora, muito prazer! — Ele estendeu a mão com um sorriso. Cat piscou para Quinn e subiu discretamente para o quarto. Quinn aceitou a mão de Harry e sorriu de volta. Vira-o rapidamente na festa, mas não conversara com ele. Agora de perto, Harry parecia-lhe bem mais amável. — Sean me falou sobre você ontem! A Garota do Cabelo Rosa, ele dizia.

Sean indicou uma cadeira ao lado dele para Harry, que se sentou e passou a admirar Quinn. Ela não sabia como responder àquilo; estava bastante envergonhada por todos estarem falando sobre ela e ela sequer ser informada sobre.

— Ela aceitou, mas disse que quer sua arma de volta — resumiu Sean a Harry.

O homem também riu, talvez mais histericamente que Sean. Ela o olhou, novamente confusa. Havia algo na água dali que os deixava mais idiotas, ou com pelo menos mais facilidade para cair na risada? Por que ela e seu grupo precisavam de alguns goles.

— Sendo da guarda, Quinn, você pode ir ao armamento sempre — Harry explicou, assim que limpou as lágrimas de riso. — Poderá ver sua amada pistola sempre que quiser. Não se preocupe.

Era uma condição que teria de aceitar de um jeito ou de outro, ela pensou, fitando os dois homens seriamente. Acabou por concordar com o acordo, assentindo vigorosamente.

— Ótimo! — disse Harry, batendo na mesa de vidro com excessiva violência. Sean lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência. — E os outros, hein? Eles têm algum talento em especial?

Hanna lhe dissera que Sean já conversara com Sam, mas ela não sabia se os outros também tinham se resolvido. Presumiu que Rachel a contaria se Sean lhe perguntasse algo. Como Santana ainda estava em lua de mel, era complicado perguntar sobre algo que não envolvesse sua esposa. Não tivera notícias de Puck, Harmony ou Sugar, também.

— Harry, eles vieram de _Ohio_ — disse Sean, ainda impressionado pelo feito, aparentemente. — Como duvida do talento desses garotos?

— Nós todos somos excelentes atiradores — Quinn apressou-se a dizer. — Sugar, Rachel e Brittany são as melhores. Puck sabe cuidar de crianças como ninguém; vocês o viram ontem com Dany. Sam pode ser o que vocês quiserem, ele é ótimo em _tudo_. E Santana...

Quinn parou. Santana era a melhor pessoa que conhecera na vida, sua melhor amiga. Ela era sua alma gêmea, não no sentido corporal que ela e Rachel compartilhavam, nem no sentido romântico. Santana era o oposto de Quinn, mas, de alguma forma, ainda eram iguais. As duas se pertenciam.

Ela se lembrava da única vez em que não tinha levado Santana a uma missão: resultara num incêndio na mansão, alguns fios de cabelos queimados, uma morte, um tornozelo quebrado e dois dedos perdidos. A garota não podia _não_ ter Santana ao seu lado. Rachel até seria uma boa companhia, mas nada comparada à Santana. A polícia era um trabalho _delas_.

— Quem é ela? — indagou Harry, tirando Quinn de seu devaneio.

— A latina — respondeu Sean. — Sem os dedos. Ficou aqui pouco tempo, logo saiu com a loira alta.

— Ela pode se juntar à polícia — disse Quinn, olhando para Harry e Sean de modo desesperado.

— A loira? — perguntou Harry, confuso.

— Não, Santana — respondeu ela. — Eu _preciso_ dela. Ela é minha melhor amiga.

— Estranho. Pensei que quereria Rachel para lhe acompanhar — Sean disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Rachel não faz o tipo de duplas. Coloquem-na em algum lugar, mas sozinha. — Quinn sabia que, se nem seu grupo aturava Rachel, e eles se conheciam fazia tempo, nenhuma pessoa da Comunidade a aguentaria.

Sean olhou para Harry, esperando uma resposta. Quinn bateu os dedos na mesa de vidro nervosamente, pensando em Santana. Ela nem lhe pedira permissão... Santana aceitaria ser companheira dela?

— Por mim, tudo bem. — Harry deu de ombros, já se levantando. — Estejam lá em casa amanhã pela tarde. Temos alguns distintivos pra vocês — ele acenou para os dois e saiu.

Quinn abriu um sorriso enorme. Levantou, agradeceu o cientista com um beijo estalado em sua bochecha e saiu, trombando com Hanna, que provavelmente queria começar o trabalho das pesquisas logo. Ela a abraçou terna e rapidamente, antes de sair correndo pela rua principal para contar a Santana o que lhes aguardava.

**31 de Agosto de 2012**

**Laboratório, Town Creek, TN**

**02:15 PM**

Hanna observou a maca onde o paciente estava. Engoliu em seco e pôs-se a anotar as diferenças daquele para o último errante que utilizara. O antídoto não tinha dado certo (pela vigésima vez) e Hanna estava em um mar de desespero. Quatro meses tinham se passado desde sua chegada ali e nenhum resultado saíra como Jackson, Sean ou ela mesma previra.

Agosto terminava e a temperatura estava mais alta que nunca. O laboratório estava livre disso, felizmente. Hanna passava mais tempo ali do que com Sam e seus outros amigos. Convidara-o a uma das reuniões do conselho de cientistas da Comunidade, mas Sam negara. Sam ainda não tinha se encontrado em meio àquele tanto de oportunidades, então passava o dia cuidado de Beth e as outras crianças dali com Puck e sua namorada, Dany.

Nos últimos quatro meses apenas mais outro grupo, de quatorze pessoas, havia chegado. Tinham se acomodado bem, em duas casas ao lado da de Hanna. Sean ficara preocupado, pois somente tinham, agora, três casas ao fundo da Comunidade. Se quisessem abrigar mais gente, teriam de iniciar obras para aumentar o muro de contenção.

Hanna tirou o grupo novo da cabeça e voltou à atenção ao walker. Quando dissera aos cientistas que estava confiante do último antídoto que fizera, Sean insistira que usasse aquele morto-vivo em especial, que ele mantinha guardado em algum lugar da casa, onde nem sua filha ou a mulher de Jackson e seus filhos pudessem vê-lo.

Ela não ficara surpresa ao ver um ponto tão fraco em Sean. Sabia, e até pensara, durante a época em que vivera sozinha em Horn Springs, que algum ser humano poderia ser tentado a guardar um walker de um ente querido, principalmente aquele seleto grupo que sabia que poderia haver uma cura.

Atendera ao pedido de Sean. Hanna estava encarando sua mulher, morta há tanto tempo que a pele amarelada caía ao tocá-la. Conhecia-a, de muitos jantares na casa de Sean durante os tempos antigos, porém, vendo-a daquela forma, estava irreconhecível. Hanna sabia que, mesmo a Cura funcionando, seria quase impossível a mulher de Sean voltar da mesma forma que antes. Poderia morrer assim que voltasse ao normal, por conta das feridas que possuía pelo corpo todo.

A Cura era algo simples, porém tão complicado que levara quatro dias para poder explicá-la a Sam e aos amigos. À Sean e aos cientistas, levara menos tempo. Jackson lhe deixara o caminho trilhado; Hanna só precisava pegar as pistas em cada carta que ele escrevia no diário e uni-las de alguma maneira. Depois de vinte tentativas, Hanna acreditava ter encontrado a fórmula certa para poder curar os walkers.

Ela levantou a seringa que continha o antídoto e o observou-a. Os cientistas estavam na sala ao lado, a comum, olhando cada passo que a garota dava dentro da sala especial, dedicada aos experimentos com os walkers.

Hanna tinha noção de que estava sendo gravada, porém isso não a incomodou. O zumbi que um dia fora a mulher de Sean estava com os olhos muito abertos, fitando-a com certa inteligência. Ela se perguntou o que Sean teria dado de alimento a mulher nos últimos meses. Depois de tanto tempo trancafiada, teria a mulher recriado uma consciência?

— Hanna. — A voz que saía das caixinhas de som fez o walker se debater todo sob as correntes que lhe prendiam. — Está pronta?

— Estou — Hanna respondeu, mal reconhecendo a própria voz. O teste sempre lhe dava frio na barriga. Se não funcionasse, seria material jogado fora, para sempre. Não poderiam perder mais nada. A versão que estava testando _precisava_ funcionar.

— Estamos esperando — Sean disse, tão, ou talvez mais, nervoso que ela. Hanna se recusou a olhar para a pequena televisão que a sala tinha e ver a expressão ansiosa dos cientistas. Eles sempre a deixavam mais apreensiva.

Hanna olhou novamente para a seringa, e depois para o walker. O errante se debatia ainda mais, soltando gemidos altos. Hanna não sabia como, porém _sentia_ que o morto-vivo tinha alguma noção do que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ela engoliu em seco e limpou a área do braço onde poderia aplicar a injeção. Tentou ser o mais cuidadosa possível, porém a pele do walker estava degenerada demais, e acabou por deixá-lo a carne e osso em um ponto.

O frio na barriga apertou. Em um movimento só, Hanna aplicou a injeção do antídoto. O walker tremeu violentamente, fez sacudir a maca por completo, tentando avançar em Hanna, que se afastou. Acabou por bater as costas em um dos armários, mas estava mais assustada com a reação do errante para reparar na própria dor.

Ela nunca vira nenhum agir de tal maneira. O walker continuou tremendo por incontáveis minutos. Os cientistas tentaram lhe contatar, mas ela negou. Hanna estava fascinada e aterrorizada ao mesmo tempo. Chegou a abrir um sorriso mínimo, impressionada.

Pela primeira vez em quatro meses, ela sabia que tinha dado certo.

Da mesma forma que a tremedeira do walker começara, terminara. O walker tombou as mãos molemente na maca, dando a ela a chance de chegar mais perto. O fascínio agora fora substituído pelo medo.

— Hanna? — perguntou Sean timidamente. — Como está?

— Os batimentos cardíacos estão normais — Hanna constatou, se aproximado de um dos aparelhos ligado ao errante. Ela franziu a testa e olhou para o walker; o morto-vivo parecia estar respirando tranquilo. Se Hanna o visse de longe parecia que ele estava...

— Dormindo — ela disse, ecoando seus pensamentos para Sean. — Sua mulher está dormindo.

— Walkers não dormem. — Hanna ouviu Harry falar obviamente. — Deu certo? Podemos contar pra todo mundo?

— Ela ainda não acordou. Entretanto, as suas condições parecem humanas — ela comentou, se aproximando o bastante para sentir o hálito terrível do walker.

Hanna deslizou a mão por baixo da blusa em fiapos que ele usava e arfou: o coração batia contra a caixa torácica com força. Observar no aparelho era uma coisa — eles geralmente não contavam a total verdade —; mas conferir por contra própria era outra. Os batimentos eram reais, estava acontecendo.

O walker abriu os olhos.

Não eram amarelos e cheios de terror, e sim castanhos, iguais aos da filha de Sean, Cat. O errante crocitou algo, mas ela não entendeu. Pelo olhar que dava, estava desesperado. Hanna viu o fantasma da mãe de Cat no olhar do morto-vivo antes dele cair morto pela segunda vez.

Tinha dado certo, Hanna pensou com um ofego de felicidade.

Ela achara a fórmula para a Cura.

**FIM**


End file.
